Cuando tu corazon deje de latir
by Lullaby Wayllen
Summary: Amanecer desde la perspectiva de Edward Cullen, los primeros capítulos serán puestos en otra historia, pero la continuaré hasta el final.
1. 1 Cuando la carne es débil

CUANDO TU CORAZÓN DEJE DE LATIR.

**Capitulo 1: Cuando la carne es débil…**

"_Dulce amor mío:_

_¿Sabes que pienso en ti todas las noches al verte dormir?_

_Y cada vez que lo hago, imagino los sueños hermosos que pudieras tener… sueñas por mí, sueños en los que somos protagonistas…_

_En los que logramos un clímax que calmaría a las fieras…_

_Te deseo hasta lo más íntimo…_

_Logras enloquecerme con tu tímida sonrisa, al igual que tu voz que es melodía para mis oídos… aún pronunciando las palabras más depravadas… _

_Cuando te toco exploto de placer… un placer difícil de explicar, porque todo en ti me llama, es como un fuego que invade mi corazón…que lo hace temblar y me impulsa a saltar sobre ti para abrazarte, para luego acariciarte hasta el fin de la eternidad…"_

Era todo perfecto… la luna de miel en la Isla Esme estaba saliendo como yo lo había planeado, mi Bella era feliz. Eso era lo único que me importaba.

Ya habíamos hecho snorkel entra los arrecifes de coral, habíamos navegado en la parte sur de la isla junto a las tortugas de mar, la había llevado a explorar una pequeña selva que rodeaba el pico rocoso, aunque claro ella subida a mi espalda casi la mayoría del tiempo, al atardecer la llevaba a caminar por las diferentes playas que rodeaban la isla, hermosas playas de arenas blancas que eran eclipsadas cuando mi Bella caminaba sobre ellas, mi perfecta y humana esposa era la tentación en persona cuando se recostaba sobre esas arenas con solo un leve y pequeño vestido que cubría su cuerpo. Cada vez que la veía mostrando tan sensual e ingenuamente, mis instintos humanos se despertaban luchando por salir y poseerla, allí donde sea que estuviéramos. Sin embargo yo había intentado, cada día desde que estábamos en la isla, mantenerla distraída la mayoría del tiempo para que terminara exhausta, era duro para mí obvio tener a mi esposa solo para mí en una isla desierta y no hacerle el amor. Pero era necesario, porque era aún mas duro tener que verla como esa primera mañana, después de nuestra primera vez, con magullones por todo el cuerpo y solo por culpa mía, ya que no había logrado ser lo suficientemente suave o delicado para ella, mi frágil y tierna esposa. No iba a permitir que sucediera eso de nuevo, y tampoco me lo iba a perdonar.

Una noche después de casi una semana de haber llegado a la Isla y de haber mantenido mi postura de NO sexo hasta que ella se convirtiera, mi esposa me sorprendió parándose ante mí vestida de una manera muy sugestiva: una prenda muy diminuta, negra y de encaje transparente cubría una pequeña parte de su cuerpo. Me quedé embobado mirándola, no podía creer lo sensual que se veía, me hizo sentir un entupido querer evitarla.

_ ¿Qué te parece?_ me preguntaba mientras cambiaba de pose para que la pudiera ver de distintos ángulos, yo la penetraba con mis ojos y por más que quería desviar la mirada, la transparencia de esa prenda no me dejaba hacerlo. Tuve que recuperar la compostura para responderle,

_Estas muy hermosa, como siempre_ le dije fingiendo indiferencia.

Me agradeció algo compungida y con una mota de dolor en su voz. No quería herir sus sentimientos, ¡si ella supiera lo que causa en mí verla así!, entregada ante mis ojos y sin poder tomarla, la rodeé con mis brazos y la contuve en mi pecho. Yacíamos acostados y abrazados cuando ella de repente me dijo que quería hacer un trato conmigo, yo me opuse totalmente por supuesto, ya me imaginaba de qué venía todo esto.

_Maldita sea. Realmente quería… bueno, deja._ solo bastó que ella dijera esas palabras para que se encendiera en mí la chispa de la curiosidad. Bella se acurrucó más a mi lado y se disponía a dormir, cuando yo decidí preguntar, mi Bella deseaba algo y yo había prometido de ser posible alcanzarle la luna.

_De acuerdo, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_ le pregunté ansioso.

Escuche atentamente su propuesta y luego de un minuto caí en la cuenta de que lo que me prometía era un chantaje, el más cruel y despiadado que jamás imaginé que me iba a hacer. Proponía conservar aún por más tiempo su humanidad, ella sabía lo preciado que era para mí ese aspecto de ella, y sabía que en eso no iba a darle un no por respuesta.

_¿Por qué me haces esto?_ dije casi enfadado. Tendría que aguantar verla tan sensualmente entregada a mí, envuelta en todo ese encaje que me taladraba la vista conteniéndome para no romperla. Le pregunté si no era ya lo bastante duro y le hice saber que de todas maneras no había trato alguno, la decisión estaba tomada.

No me esperaba lo que me dijo, su excusa era su deseo de ir a la facultad. Aún así sabía que esa no era la verdad absoluta, me negué nuevamente. Bella siguió enredándome en sus palabras hasta que soltó el verdadero motivo.

_Bueno… ahora tengo una razón para ser humana que no tenía antes_ le pregunté cuál era y me retó a adivinar besándome seductora y suculentamente en los labios, no sé de donde saqué las fuerzas necesarias para devolverle el beso sin caer en el frenesí del deseo y la excitación, tuve que apartarla nuevamente. Era tan duro rechazar de esa manera su deseo por mí e iba a ser mucho peor si ella seguía con esa entupida idea de seguir siendo humana por más tiempo. Mi Bella aún no entendía lo peligroso que podía a llegar a ser yo, en un momento de desenfreno como ese era capaz hasta de morderla, era difícil hacerle el amor combatiendo con el veneno que llenaba mi boca, ella aún no lo entendía.

_ Eres tan humana Bella…_ le dije dándole a entender que era una cuestión de hormonas. Me dijo que ese era lo mejor de ser humano y que quería aprovechar todo eso antes de convertirse. Bostezó sonoramente dándose por vencida con esa discusión solo por esa noche, mi plan daba resultado eficazmente… mi amada esposa estaba agotada. Como era ya una costumbre para mí comencé a tararear su nana dulcemente a su oído. Nos sorprendimos notar cuan cansada estaba por esos días y en eso me contó que, a pesar de dormir como muerta, tenía pesadillas casi todas las noches.

Eso me angustiaba, no podía no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, velaba sus sueños como todas las noches pero no podía meterme en ellos para evitar los tormentos de sus pesadillas. Fue peor mi angustia cuando me contó que soñaba con los Vulturis, un suave gruñido se escapó de mi pecho, ¡malditos engendros del demonio!, ¿por qué tenían que meterse en los sueños de mi Bella?. Lo único que podía hacer era calmarla con mi canto, si eso mantenía a raya las pesadillas era capaz de hacerlo toda la noche sin detenerme por toda su vida. Muy pronto cayó en un sueño profundo…

Me debatía en mis propios pensamientos, una vez más pensando en el bien y en el mal. Lo único que quería era hacer feliz a Bella, habíamos pasado ya tantas cosas juntos que me era imposible imaginar mi eternidad sin ella… era mi constante, mi complemento, mi droga y sobre todo era mi mujer, y debía darle toda la felicidad que me sea posible, ¿pero eso justificaba el hecho que en cada intento de hacerla feliz ella podría salir herida?...

Luego de unas horas de haber dormido mi Bella se sumió en un sueño inquieto, estaba sudada y se quejaba en sueños, yo con la angustia a flor de piel quise despertarla justo en el momento en que ella jadeó con fuerza abriendo sus ojos en la oscuridad. La llame preguntándole si se sentía bien, pero de pronto comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, como si una pena tremenda nublara su razón, ahora si estaba asustado…

_Bella!, ¿qué es lo que va mal?_ le dije sosteniéndola con fuerza y limpiando sus lagrimas de dolor. Entre sollozos me dijo que era solo un sueño que no me preocupara.

Traté de hacerle saber que sea lo sea que haya soñado, no debía darle importancia, que todo iba a estar bien porque yo la protegería, seguramente estaba así porque había soñado con los Vulturis… pero ella sabía que junto a mi iba estar bien, no dejaría que esos malditos le pusieran una mano encima nunca. Entonces me dejó en claro que no era una pesadilla, que había reaccionado de esa manera solo porque se había despertado. Quedé perplejo, no comprendía… había soñado algo bueno y se apenó de esa manera solo por haber despertado, entonces ¿qué estaría soñando?... no pude más que reírme, era una lógica más que sin sentido. Le pedí que se calmara, que respirara y tratara de serenarse, le pedí que me lo contara… tal vez así se iba a sentir mejor, ¿por qué no puedo leerle la mente?!!... era tan angustiante verla así.

_Estábamos en la playa…_ me miró suplicante pero yo no entendía por qué, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas golpearon en mi corazón muerto y le pregunté ansioso que más seguía, ella trataba de mirarme a pesar de la oscuridad en nuestra habitación, yo podía verla claramente enfocar en la oscuridad… su rostro se acongojó

_Oh Edward!..._ dijo pero yo le pedí suplicante que me contara.

En vez de eso, atrapó mi cuello con sus brazos y su boca buscó desesperada la mía… con frenesí su lengua se enredó con mi lengua que a esa altura solo podía obedecer. No sé qué fue lo que provocó ese beso, pero mi Bella esperaba más de mi… otra respuesta a su repentina muestra de amor, podía sentir todavía sus sollozos ahogados en su garganta y el sabor salado de sus lágrimas bañaban sus comisuras, eso todavía la hacía más tentadora, pero no podía flaquear ante esto, yo sabía que necesitaba mi esposa… ¡¿por qué me era tan difícil dárselo?!.

_No Bella…_ le dije sin saber de donde había sacado las fuerzas para apartarla de mi pecho y agarrando sus muñecas. Ella se dejó vencer fácilmente, sus brazos cayeron a sus costados y a mi me inundó un sentimiento desgarrador de culpa. Solo pude verla llorar aún con más pena que antes, sus lágrimas brotaban a borbotones de sus ojos cerrados. Dijo "lo siento" de manera casi imperceptible, eso rompió la barrera que había entre lo que debía hacer y lo que ella necesitaba…

_No puedo Bella!!!, no puedo!!!..._ logré decir con resignación, sabía que iba a romper mi contención ella me necesitaba y yo, que había prometido nunca hacerla sufrir ahora lo estaba haciendo. Me suplicó, me pidió por favor… mi esposa me pedía por favor, ¡maldito inútil! ¿en qué estaba pensando?!!... mi Bella, mi alma… me suplicaba… ¿cómo pude llegar hasta este punto?...

No soporté más, agarré con mis manos sus mejillas y la besé… sentí su desesperación, su deseo mezclado con necesidad, tres cosas que también sentía mi boca, mi cuerpo, mi todo por ella, entonces me dejé llevar sabiendo que la estaba haciendo feliz, que le estaba dando lo que ella me pedía. Si era tan fácil dárselo ¿Por qué a mi se me hacía tan difícil?, ¿por qué se tenía que anteponer ante todo su seguridad?... siempre su seguridad.

Este beso despertó mi excitación y más que nunca mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que le dé eso que tanto ella quería, allí en ese momento… en nuestra luna de miel.

La empujé suavemente sobre la cama aún besándola, mi boca no quería por nada del mundo separarse de ella y mis manos desenfrenadas arrancaron de un tirón el conjunto de encaje tirandolo por el suelo, tomé de nuevo su cara y sin parar la acaricié desesperadamente, bajé por su cuello y tomé sus pechos que se presentaban ante mí firmes y erectos, me detuve allí acariciando con mis dedos inquietos todo en esa zona, ella gemía en mi boca y yo hacía lo propio en la suya. Mis manos siguieron su camino hasta sus caderas que se movían hacia mí, me desvié tocando sus glúteos y luego la extensión de su pierna, separé mi boca de la suya y me concentré en su cuello… oh por Dios!, que exquisita era… su aroma me mataba y me llevaba al cielo al mismo tiempo, besé eufórico todo su cuello tragándome el veneno que inundaba mi garganta y rozando con mis afilados dientes su delicada piel, un gemido retumbó en mi garganta… la tenía era mía… era mi Bella y yo era suyo…

Sus manos recorrieron con fuerza mi pecho, bajaron por mi abdomen tocando lentamente cada centímetro de mi piel, se desviaron a mi espalda y luego hasta mis caderas, una de ellas se detuvo y se encaminó hacia mi sexo… Bella era el gozo en persona, me dejaba aturdido con las cosas que le hacía a mi cuerpo, yo no paré de besar su cuello y de pasar la punta de mi lengua por su mandíbula y ella tomó mi erección masajeándolo suavemente al principio y más fuerte después una vez que se percató de mi jadeo. Mi mano se coló entre sus piernas frotando suavemente su pubis y recorriendo con uno de mis dedos ese punto que tanto la hacía estremecerse de placer. Traté en todo momento de medir mis fuerzas al tocarla y al moverme, por nada del mundo quería hacerle daño, solo quería que disfrutara lo máximo que pudiera, que tomara de mí lo que quisiera y lo que necesitara yo por lo pronto me conformaría con lo que pudiera obtener, mi recompensa estaría ante mi cuando ella se transformara a la otra vida… a mi vida.

La humedad de su entrepierna me excitaba aún más y comencé a besarla por todo el cuerpo, recorriendo con mi lengua el camino que me llevaría hasta allí…y haciéndola estremecer con cada contacto de ésta sobre su piel, entonces sorbí el néctar de su centro mientras sus gemidos inundaban la habitación, su delicioso liquido bañaba mi lengua y mis labios… su sabor era delicioso y embriagador y yo quería más, no me saciaría jamás de ella…, mis manos sujetaron sus caderas acercándola más a mi boca y ella arqueó su espalda por el infinito placer, eso me volvía loco… quería tomarla, hacerla mía aún mas de lo que ya era. Entonces me separe de su sexo y mi boca emprendió el camino de regreso a sus labios que me recibieron ansiosos, sus manos tomaron mi cadera acercándola a su pelvis, sus piernas abiertas me daban la bienvenida.

_Ed..ward… tómame… soy tuya mi amor._ me pedía mi Bella. No podía negarme a cumplir su orden, en ese momento y para siempre sería su amante, su esposo y esclavo… ella era mi voz a seguir.

_Te amo… Bella_ jadeé penetrándola suavemente, solté un gemido de puro placer al entrar en su interior cálido… éramos fuego y hielo y ella me fundía. Mis brazos sostenían mi peso y ella se movía desenfrenadamente debajo mío haciendo que su cadera chocara con la mía, gemíamos al unísono. Mi Bella estaba disfrutando, quise darle aún más placer y comencé a envestirla suave al principio y más fuerte después, eso la hacía gemir más y de un modo que me hacía enloquecer, entonces llevado por el placer de verla así mis embestidas fueron aún más intensas hasta que sentí que su sexo presionaba el mío, mi Bella iba a alcanzar su orgasmo… y yo ya comenzaba a sentir el mío.

_Te amo… Edward!! _ gritaba mientras pequeños espasmos recorrían su cuerpo acompañados de intensos gemidos y su centro se humedecía aún más, entonces no lo pude soportar mi Bella me excitaba demasiado…

_Bella…_ solo dije cuando mi cuerpo se estremeció ante el estallido de mi sexo, era el placer más grande que había conocido nunca… tal vez mas fuerte que la misma sed.

Bajé mi cabeza y aflojé mis brazos para sostenerme encima de ella solo por los codos, ambos respirábamos entrecortadamente, podía sentir su pulso acelerado a punto de explotar… su sangre corría palpitante por sus venas. Con un esfuerzo me separe de ella, yo no me había cansado pero mi amor esta exhausta, la agarré con ambos brazos atrayéndola hacia mi mientras me acostaba boca arriba…

_Gracias…_ me dijo con un susurro, yacía agotada sobre mi pecho recuperando su respiración y pronto se sumió en un sueño profundo… yo me sentía feliz, ya había pasado todo y ella estaba bien, no había de qué preocuparse… todo estaría bien.


	2. Mi amante eterna

**Capitulo 2:Mi amante eterna**

"_Tu respiración en mi oído me desvanece. Pierdo el sentido. Siento que muero... Y me revives con un beso, con caricias pecaminosas.  
Lujuria brota por mis poros, soy otro.  
No pienso, no quiero pensar. Me dejo llevar. Mis acciones fluyen obscenamente contigo a mi lado.  
Sólo siento, te siento...agitada, mía."_

Mi mirada se concentraba en un punto en el techo de la habitación, había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar esa noche, Bella llevaba dormida ya 12 horas y me había empezado a picar la ansiedad… la única vez que había dormido tanto fue la noche posterior a nuestro encuentro con los Volturis en Volterra. Claro que esa noche durmió por todo lo que no había dormido en dos días, pero ahora su sueño, aunque parecía tranquilo, me inquietaba.

Apenas asomaron los primeros rayos del sol por la ventana, me había puesto a inspeccionar el cuerpo de Bella, quería cerciorarme de que la noche anterior no le había hecho daño como en nuestra primera noche.

La tenía envuelta con mis brazos contrarrestando el sofocante calor de la Isla, así que para no despertarla solo levante mi cabeza unos centímetros y con una mirada rápida, pude ver sus piernas que se enredaban con las mías, sus caderas desnudas, su abdomen que se movía apacible con su respiración, sus brazos que cruzaban mi torso desnudo, sus hermosos pechos subían y bajaban acompañando su respiración, su rostro tan bello y calido… ninguna de sus partes estaban moradas y eso me hizo suspirar de satisfacción y alivio, al mismo tiempo al mirarla algo se encendió en mi. Debía pensar en otra cosa… debía pensar en otra cosa… su cuerpo, tan mío y tan cerca hacían que mis impulsos humanos que estuvieron dormidos por un siglo despertaran de tal manera que me sentía incapaz de controlarlo.

Debió ser después del mediodía que Bella despertó, se movió cautelosamente y luego de observarme un momento dijo

_¿Estoy metida en un buen lío?..._

_En uno muy grande._ le contesté con una sonrisa.

¿Bella estaba arrepentida de lo que habíamos hecho?, se disculpó mostrándose apenada de lo sucedido. Para distraerla le pregunté que había estado soñando la noche anterior que la había angustiado tanto y me dijo que más o menos me había mostrado de qué se trataba. Entonces ahí entendí, que entupido!... ella soñaba hacer el amor conmigo!. Antes de hacer el intento de levantarse me preguntó si la había perdonado, eso estaba fuera de discusión… yo no debía perdonarle nada, pero en tono de broma le dije que lo estaba pensando.

Cuando se sentó sobre la cama se miró el cuerpo disimuladamente, quería decirle que yo ya lo había hecho y que no tenía ni un rasguño, con excepción de los que aún sanaban, pero no quería que pensara que era un depravado sexual que miraba su cuerpo desnudo mientras dormía, eso la haría avergonzarse.

Le di los detalles de las bajas, en su cuerpo no había rastro de la batalla que tuvo lugar en esa cama la noche anterior, pero si en otras cosas, como su camisón que se encontraba destrozado a los pies de la cama y el cabecero de la cama. Me quise reír cuando vi su mirada ir hasta el gran trozo de madera faltante y quedarse atónita, yo misma me había dado cuenta de ese detalle del cabecero cuando mi Bella ya estaba dormida en mis brazos, supongo que el desenfreno y la excitación limitan la capacidad de observación, fue eso mismo lo que le dije a mi amor confirmando que yo también sufría esa incapacidad cuando estaba con ella. Le acaricié las mejillas al notar el rojo intenso que habían tomado al hacerle notar eso,

_De verdad que voy a echar esto de menos._ entonces mi Bella me miró con remordimiento en los ojos.

_¿Cómo te sientes?_ me preguntó mi esposa, ante esa pregunta solo pude hacharme a reír, su voz sonaba apenada ¿cómo podía sentirse culpable de seducir a un marido que estaba deseando tanto esa seducción?, le aclaré que eso no era motivo para sentirse culpable.

Le expliqué que a pesar de lo que había sucedido, no estaba enfadado. Quería que supiera que me sentía feliz de no haberle hecho daño, que esta vez fue más fácil controlarme porque pude canalizar los excesos, refiriéndome específicamente al cabecero dañado. Esta vez a diferencia de la anterior tenía más idea de lo que iba a suceder y por eso salió todo bien.

Mi Bella dejó en claro con una sonrisa de satisfacción de que eso era cuestión de práctica, yo pensé que tal vez eso era cierto… después de todo la práctica hace la perfección no?

Bella estaba hambrienta, luego de levantarse había ingerido unos huevos fritos con tal desesperación que me hicieron pensar si en verdad podía cuidar de ella como humana, entré en duda si la estaba alimentando bien.

Al parecer lo de la noche anterior había despertado su apetito, en realidad parecía que había despertado desde que llegamos a la Isla. Ella misma había dicho que ese lugar la hacía sentir distinta, más hambrienta, más cansada y notaba que ya su precario equilibrio fallaba aún más, sin tener en cuenta que había tenido sus horribles pesadillas más seguido. Supusimos que se debía al calor y al agotamiento sobre todo.

_Me gusta estar aquí. Probablemente tendremos que irnos pronto, supongo, ¿no?, si queremos llegar a Dartmouth con tiempo. Guau, y también es de suponer que tendremos que buscar un sitio para vivir y todo eso._ dijo tratando de tragar un bocado de su comida.

Me senté a su lado en la mesa mientras engullía sus huevos y le dije que ya podía dejar de fingir eso de que quería ir a la universidad, porque de todas maneras era algo que había ganado, ya tenía mi "si" como siempre. Me echó en cara que ella no se la pasaba conspirando como lo hacía yo para agotarla cada día, me reí con ganas por su intento de imitar mi voz cuando dijo "a ver que hacemos hoy para agotar a Bella", realmente pensaba que eso era muy facil para mi cuando mis deseos decían otra cosa.

_ Aún no he terminado contigo._ me dijo justo cuando su mano recorrió mi pecho desnudo, llegó hasta mi estomago y le agarré la mano bajándola hasta mi sexo, la coloqué allí con cuidado notando la corriente eléctrica que su toque provocaba en mí y dije,

_¿Por esto?, ¿el sexo siempre ha sido la clave de todo?...¿cómo no se me ocurrió?_ dije sarcásticamente_ me hubiese ahorrado un montón de discusiones_ nos reímos juntos.

_¿De verdad quieres que vallamos a Dartmouth?_ le pregunte ahora si hablando en serio. Ella solo sostuvo la fija idea de concurrir a la universidad aunque la echaran en el primer semestre, que poca confianza que se tenía mi Bella!… jamás la echarían, no mientras yo se los impidiera con suculentos cheques y donaciones… si mi Bella quería estudiar en Dartmouth eso haría.

_Yo te daré clases_ le dije aún sabiendo que lo de echarla jamás pasaría. De verdad la idea de que su humanidad se prolongara un poco más me comenzaba a gustar, y mucho más después de comprobar que podía hacerle el amor sin lastimarla, que podía satisfacerla sexualmente controlándome para no dañarla… era simplemente cuestión de práctica como había dicho ella y yo me convencía cada vez más que con esa práctica iba a terminar siendo el amante perfecto que mi Bella necesitaba.

Su preocupación por encontrar un apartamento a estas alturas, me hizo recordar por qué no teníamos que preocuparnos en éste aspecto… ya que yo había adquirido una hermosa casa en Dartmouth el verano anterior cuando vi la posibilidad que ella considerara el tema de su transformación.

Si su idea seguía en pie también tendría que hacer arreglos para mantener el préstamo que me hizo la empresa Mercedes Benz para que Bella mantenga su coche de "antes" o sea el Mercedes Guardian que la protege cuando no está montada en mi Volvo, eso no sería problema, unos cuantos miles de dólares lo arreglarían.

_¿Cuánto tiempo podemos quedarnos aquí?_ me preguntó curiosa ante la expectativa que pronto empezarían las clases de la universidad.

_Si quieres unas cuantas semanas más, después podemos ir a visitar a Charlie antes de ir a pasar las navidades con René._

Que fácil era planear un futuro con mi esposa, nada iba a poder entorpecer esta felicidad que nos embargaba…sin embargo yo sabía que había algo que perturbaba a Bella, la falta de Jacob, eso era algo que me dolía a mi también ya que no podía verla triste por ningún motivo, pero lo más que podía hacer en este momento era planear un futuro feliz para ella, sin Vulturis, sin vampiros que buscaran venganza, ni peligrosos licántropos que estallaran cerca de ella. Yo solo deseaba su felicidad, ella tenía todo de mí y podía tomar lo que quisiera.

_Unas cuantas semanas más_ prometió cuando comencé a escuchar a lo lejos el motor de una lancha que se aproximaba a la Isla. Unos días antes había mandado a llamar a tierra firme a unas personas para que se encargasen de limpiar la habitación blanca que se encontraba cubierta de plumas… parecía un gallinero realmente, y me reí para mis adentros cuando recordé el motivo por el cual había quedado así. Bella estuvo de acuerdo con que unas cuantas semanas más estarían bien, y trató de llevarme a la cama sutilmente haciéndome recordar lo de la práctica… me reí ante esa idea tan suculenta,

_No creo que vallas a dejar que se me olvide… pero el equipo de limpieza está viniendo_ le dije y ella me sonrió de satisfacción… mi Bella estaba feliz.

_Déjame que le explique a Gustavo lo de la habitación blanca y luego podemos salir… hay un sitio en la selva al sur…_

_ No quiero salir, no me voy a pasar todo el día de excursión por la isla, deseo quedarme aquí y ver una película._ me cortó con determinación. Yo solo pude reír de su reacción… de más estaba seguro que no iba a aceptar mi propuesta de salir a caminar cuando podíamos hacer algo mucho mejor aquí.

_De acuerdo como tú quieras, ¿por qué no vas eligiendo una mientras yo abro la puerta?_ le dije mientras me paraba de la silla para dirigirme a la entrada de la casa…

_No he oído llamar._ me dijo dudosa… yo no repliqué nada, hice a un lado la cabeza inclinándola hacia la entrada de la casa esperando… un segundo después se oyó un ligero golpe en la puerta, la miré sonriente y me dirigí por el vestíbulo para abrir. Afuera me esperaban Estevan y Kaure, un matrimonio brasilero que se encargaban de la mantención de la Isla Esme, el abastecimiento, la limpieza y los demás asuntos de la casa estaban en manos de ellos, Esme había puesto mucho esmero para encontrarlos, eran siempre respetuosos y responsables en su tarea. Gracias a ellos la casa seguía siendo un tesoro en medio de un paraíso.

_Que bueno tenerlos aquí_ saludé a los recién llegados, ellos asintieron amablemente, Estevan con una sonrisa en el rostro y Kaure con recelo _ Esme, mi madre me habló de ustedes y me dio el numero para ubicarlos… surgió algo en una de las habitaciones así que…, por favor síganme por aquí._ les indiqué en mi perfecto portugués, no había pensado en su reacción cuando vieran el cuarto blanco, pero de todas maneras contaba con que fueran reservados, solo para la comodidad de Bella, sabía que ella se sentiría avergonzada.

Los llevé por la casa entablando una pequeña conversación con Estevan… sus pensamientos eran buenos y sinceros, pensaba en su matrimonio con Kaure hace muchos años atrás y de lo felices que habían sido luego de la boda, también pensaba en mí… en mi parecido con Esme, al menos en los ojos y en la piel, "mismas caras" pensaba mirando con detenimiento mi rostro. En cambio los pensamientos de su esposa eran de desconfianza y miedo hacia mí, ella sabía… en su mente veía claramente cómo se fijaba en cada uno de mis rasgos, los asociaba con palabras que yo conocía muy bien: _libishomen_, demonio de la noche, maldito, bebedor de sangre. Estas palabras mentales iban acompañadas de imágenes, recuerdos de exorcismos y cadáveres sin sangre, hendiduras de filosos dientes en las victimas, gritos y miedo.

Ignorando esto que leía en la mente de Kaure los guié hacia la cocina donde se encontraba mi esposa, quería presentársela… después de la boda ésta era la primera vez que alguien fuera de nuestro entorno nos conocería como marido y mujer. Al pararme en el umbral de la cocina mi Bella nos miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y vergüenza,

_ Ella es mi Bella… mi esposa, nos casamos hace una semana y es la primera vez que visita la isla…_ les decía a Estevan y a Kaure en portugués señalando a mi ángel, él la saludo con una sonrisa educada, en su mente admiraba la palidez de Bella, pero sonrió tranquilo al no encontrar en ella los ojos de tonalidad dorada. En cambio Kaure la quedó mirando con sorpresa en su mirada, preocupación en su mente y luego de comprender la miró espantada. Esta vez sus pensamientos eran un remolino de imágenes, mezclado con cierto miedo y lástima por aquella humana que estaba frente a ella, una imagen me aterrorizó haciendo que los sacara de esa habitación con urgencia: mi Bella rígida en el suelo, fría y sus ojos fijos mirando hacia la nada… muerta… y yo a su lado bañado con su sangre. Kaure había visto a mi Bella sin vida, se había imaginado lo que yo siempre supe que podía suceder, la muerte de Bella en mis manos.

Los saqué de allí mostrándoles la habitación blanca que debían poner en condiciones.

_¿Qué le pasó a la mujer?_ me preguntó mi Bella cuando volví a ella un instante después abrazándola. Yo no le dí importancia, jamás le iba a decir lo que había visto en su mente… jamás sabría cómo esta mujer se la había imaginado al verla.

Solo decidí contarle parte de lo que en realidad Kaure sentía y el por qué de su reacción. Le conté que era una india _ticuna_ y que creía en las cosas sobrenaturales, porque de esa manera había sido educada, con superstición, le conté que ella sospechaba lo que yo era y terminé contándole de las leyendas en las que allí creían, como la del famoso _Libishomen_ que bebía la sangre de hermosas mujeres.

Bella pareció preocuparse por la mujer señalando que parecía aterrorizada, yo le conté que eso mismo era lo que sentía Kaure, pero más que nada estaba preocupada por ella, tenía miedo más que nada por el motivo que yo la retenía allí. Solo pude reírme de algo tan ridículo, tan inverosímil como eso… Bella era mi esposa y estábamos de Luna de miel y no la retenía de ninguna manera.

Le sugerí que eligiera una película para que miráramos juntos,

_ Si, seguro que la película la convencerá de que tú eres humano_ dijo riendo, entonces rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y se paró de puntillas para alcanzar mi boca, sus labios cálidos rozaron los míos y mi lengua hizo lo suyo adentrándose en su deliciosa boca, su lengua me daba la bienvenida, la alcé entre mis brazos para no tener que inclinarme y mi Bella quedara a mi altura. Mi lengua se desvió hasta su mandíbula y de allí a su garganta, era embriagador hacer esto… podía sentir su esencia, la sangre corriendo por sus venas y el latido apabullante de su corazón y aún así disfrutarla como si fuera la mejor bebida que le presentaban a un sommelier.

Cuando saboreaba su cuello oí un jadeo violento detrás nuestro, bajé a Bella y vi que Kaure nos observaba desde el pasillo, sostenía la bolsa con plumas que había estado sacando de la habitación blanca, su rostro estaba distorsionado con una mueca de horror, entonces comprendí cuál fue su impresión al vernos… pensó que estaba mordiendo a Bella, pero al verla en perfecto estado su cara se tornó a una expresión de vergüenza y culpa, me pidió disculpas y yo solo le sonreí aceptándolas diciendo un "No se preocupe" cortésmente.

_¿Nos vamos a mudar ahora a la habitación blanca?_ me preguntaba mi esposa abrazándome y sentados en el sofá, mirando una película muy típica para una luna de miel. Pensé en los pros y en los contras de esa posibilidad, realmente a Esme le gustaba esa habitación y todavía no sabía si iba a poder contenerme de no descargar mi pulsión sexual en otro mueble, ya había una habitación dañada ¿Qué necesidad había de seguir destruyendo todas las habitaciones de la casa?, le comenté esto y me sonrió entusiasmada,

_¿Así que habrá más destrozos eh?_ me preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

_Creo que es más seguro si es premeditado que si dejamos que me tomes por asalto otra vez._ le dije… pero ella me aseguró que era solo cuestión de tiempo, sí!... como si eso fuera a suceder, era siempre tan difícil entregarme a ella… me contenía lo más que podía y solo por ella.

_¿Le pasa algo a tu corazón?_ le pregunte luego de escucharlo latir frenéticamente ante su idea, se rió y me preguntó si quería que vallamos ahora a explorar la zona en estado de demolición, haciendo referencia a nuestro reciente cuarto azul. Entonces le recordé que no estábamos solos, y que aunque ella parecía no darse cuenta cuando me ponía a romper muebles, Estevan y Kaure si se darían cuenta y se asustarían.

La película siguió su curso y mi Bella parecía ansiosa recostada en mi pecho en el sofá, yo prestaba atención a todos los ruidos de la casa… Estevan y Kaure limpiando la habitación, abriendo y cerrando cortinas y ventanas, pasos ligeros yendo de aquí para allá, la respiración pausada y relajada de Bella… ¿cómo podía seguir durmiendo?..., su estomago pidiendo comida… ¿tenía hambre otra vez?... el acompasado latir de su corazón y un rápido aleteo de algún ave, parecía un veloz latido de corazón que provenía de algún lugar de esa habitación, miré hacia la ventana buscando algún ave posada por allí cuando escuché la voz de Estevan diciéndome que ya habían terminado. Bella se desperezó a mi lado mientras yo le daba las gracias a Estevan despidiéndolo.

_Han terminado_ le dije cuando oí al matrimonio brasilero caminar hacia el muelle.

_¿Quiere decir que estamos solos?_ me preguntó otra vez ansiosa.

Le sugerí que primero almorzara, le tomé la mano y la dirigí hacia la cocina, le preparé un almuerzo decente… tenía que alimentarse mejor, no todo eran huevos fritos. Luego cuando al fin estaba llena le pinté la atractiva idea de nadar con los delfines para quemar las calorías, tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

_Quizá más tarde, pero ahora tengo otra idea para quemar las calorías._ todo su cuerpo era lujuria para mí, todo eso ella me transmitía… pero yo no pude evitar preguntar cuál era esa idea.

_Bueno… nos queda un montón de cabecero todavía…_

Tan solo no lo pude soportar, mi Bella se me presentaba en bandeja… era tan fácil para ella seducirme y lograr mi excitación que la alcé en vilo y corriendo inhumanamente la llevé a nuestra habitación. La posé gentilmente en nuestra cama y la besé apasionadamente en los labios desabrochando su camisa lentamente, una vez más mi boca hizo su trabajo recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, pasando por sus pechos, su abdomen, sus caderas y finalmente llegando hasta su sexo. Sus labios gemían ante mi contacto y mi nombre sonaba exquisito cuando ella lo gritaba, luego de saborear su intimidad fui subiendo depositando en mi camino un beso en cada centímetro de su piel y sus manos recorrían todo lo que podían alcanzar de mi cuerpo… la amé penetrándola suavemente y casi sin culpa, nuestros sexos unidos eran perfectos, sin discordancias… eran el uno para el otro y yo me sentí un entupido al habérselo negado por tanto tiempo. Mi Bella gemía con la fricción de nuestros sexos, aturdiendo mis sentidos y haciendo que la empuje una y otra vez dejándome llevar, ella era mi locura y si yo pudiera existir con solo este propósito… hacerle el amor, lo haría sin ningún problema. Si mi razón de existir era esa, pues… con gusto moriría en esa cama haciéndola feliz… haciéndola mía.


	3. El comienzo del fin

**Capitulo 3**: El comienzo del fin…

"Muerte que te presentas tan escondida, tan a nosotros te aferras que pretendes quitarme la luz de mis días… vete por otros rumbos a quitar otras almas perdidas… pero no la mía. Es todo lo que tengo…. Todo lo que valgo, sin mi alma no soy nada… no la lleves, no me la arrebates, llévame contigo, ella es la luz de mi existencia y sin ella nada valgo… llévame contigo yo de nada sirvo… en cambio ella… por ella existe el sol y la luna, los cielos y los mares, sin ella el mundo no tiene sentido… llévame contigo"

La Isla Esme era apacible, solo el sonido de las olas al tocar la pálida arena de la playa, los pocos animales nocturnos que rondaban por las cercanías, la suave brisa meciendo las hojas de las palmeras, la tranquila respiración de mi esposa abrazada a mi pecho que ésta noche al parecer había logrado mantener sus pesadillas a raya…. Y la tenue luz de la luna que bañaba su cuerpo desnudo, dándole una tonalidad nacarada a su piel, semejándola a uno de nosotros, a eso que ella tanto deseaba convertirse… un vampiro.

Suavemente la dejé sobre la cama… dormía tan profundamente que su cuerpo no se inmutó cuando yo me moví, últimamente tampoco hablaba en sueños y es también me parecía raro… realmente extrañaba su voz inconciente llamándome por las noches, nombrándome en sueños.

Me vestí rápidamente y tomé una pluma y un papel. Debía i a cazar, me urgía hacerlo ya que no me había alimentado desde que habíamos llegado a la isla, mi garganta quemaba excesivamente y era mucho peor cuando la tenía cerca, la abrazaba o besaba, me dolía dejarla sola pero debía hacerlo, era necesario… solo serían unas cuantas horas y talvez ella ni se daría cuenta de mi ausencia. Escribí una nota rápidamente explicando a donde había ido y la dejé sobre la cama en mi lugar, la miré acariciándole el cabello,

_Duerme mi vida… estaré aquí pronto, te amo_ le susurré y besé suavemente su frente evitando despertarla, si lo hacía no sería capaz de irme.

Corrí por la playa hasta el muelle, de allí tomé el yate y partí hacia el continente, hice todo a la mayor velocidad que me fue posible no quería cazar cerca de Bella, no estaba seguro de que mi frenesí por el deseo de su sangre se aplacara estando tan cerca de ella, cuando mis instintos de cazador surgían era peligroso para cualquier humano cerca, incluso para mi Bella.

En Brasil se podía encontrar de todo… muchas especies tan depredadoras como yo, así que opté por adentrarme en la selva cercana a la costa y buscar mi caza, capté el efluvio de un leopardo y seguí su rastro, lo encontré posado plácidamente sobre la rama de un árbol y salté sobre él. Su sangre caliente llenó mi boca en cuanto hundí suavemente mis dientes en su cuello y tan pronto terminé con su vida seguí corriendo captando el olor de otros animales, a unos cuanto kilómetros de la costa cacé un jaguar con su cría, que habían dado lucha antes de morir sin hacerme ningún daño, entonces casi satisfecho comencé a correr de regreso al yate… no me sentía completamente saciado pero sería suficiente para soportar una semana al menos.

Navegué de vuelta para estar a lado de mi amada, quería estar para cuando despertara… las primeras luces del alba ya se podían vislumbrar, aunque dudaba que Bella se pudiera despertar a estas horas me urgía estar a su lado, aunque solo fuera para verla dormir, para acariciar su cabello viéndola de lejos como sueña… anhelando que en sus sueños estuviera presente yo, el vampiro que la amaría hasta que la tierra se detuviera, hasta el fin de nuestros días.

Llegué a la casa justo cuando amaneció, pero cuando entré por la puerta de la habitación que daba a la playa, mi Bella no se encontraba allí… ¿se había despertado?, las sabanas estaban revueltas y la nota que le había dejado se hallaba sobre su almohada, la busqué por su efluvio que inundaba toda la casa mezclado con un aroma a comida, como pollo cocido o algo así. Cuando llegué al cuarto de la televisión la encontré, estaba dormida sobre el sofá y la película que habíamos visto la tarde anterior se veía en el plasma casi ya por terminar. Apagué los aparatos y tomé cuidadosamente a mi esposa entre mis brazos y la llevé hasta nuestra cama, la recosté allí y luego de asearme un poco volví a su lado. La abracé por detrás envolviéndola con mis brazos, su cabello se cernía por la almohada y hundí mi nariz para aspirar profundamente hasta embriagarme de ella, mi garganta aún quemaba pero solo era una molestia, ahora había aprendido a llenar mis pulmones de ella… respirar era bueno cuando su olor entraba por mi nariz e inundaba mi pecho, hacía que mi corazón muerto se estremeciera de placer.

Ya luego del mediodía Bella comenzó a revolverse incomoda entre mis brazos, apoyé mi mano sobre su mejilla reconfortándola y fue cuando ella abrió los ojos de golpe.

_Lo siento_ le dije mientras apoyaba mi mano en su frente, estaba sudorosa y caliente. Entonces le dije que a pesar de haber sido meticuloso con todo no había pensado que tendría tanto calor y prometí mandar a colocar un aire acondicionado.

_Perdona!_ me dijo tratando de librarse de mi abrazo, la solté ante esa reacción… y la llamé preocupado, algo le sucedía, tal vez sería otra pesadilla…

Sin embargo comprendí todo cuando la vi correr hacia el cuarto de baño con la mano en la boca, corrí tras ella llegando a su lado justo cuando vomitaba dentro del retrete.

_ ¿Bella…?¿ que te pasa?_ le dije mientras me arrodillaba junto a ella y le apartaba el pelo de la cara, la ansiedad me carcomía… ¿Qué le pasaba a mi Bella?. Cuando pudo hablar ella le echó la culpa al pollo que estaba rancio, pero eso no podía ser… yo mismo cuidadosamente había mantenido la comida en buenas condiciones, tal vez había sido descuidado en algún detalle.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunté muy tenso, definitivamente algo se me había ido de las manos y la estaba descuidando.

_Bien… es solo que me intoxiqué con la comida_ me dijo con la vos entrecortada. _No es necesario que veas esto, vete_ me dijo… ¿a caso no me conocía?, jamás me iría y mucho menos si ella se encontraba en ese estado… se lo hice saber pero ella insistió una vez más con que me fuera. Trató de levantarse empujándome innecesariamente, la ayudé sosteniéndola de la cintura y fue hasta el lavabo para enjuagarse la boca, con una mano le sostenía el cabello y con la otra le acariciaba la espalda suavemente. Cuando terminó la alcé entre mis brazos llevándola nuevamente a la cama, mi ansiedad se calmó en parte pero aún me inquietaba qué era lo que había provocado eso. Había cursado dos veces la carrera de medicina pero jamás la había practicado y en ese momento en que Bella necesitaba un vistazo médico, los nervios y la ansiedad me inmovilizaron, no podía hacer nada ya que mi mente estaba totalmente nublada por la desesperación de verla así.

Le pregunté si acaso le había caído mal alguna comida, y volvió a echarle la culpa al pollo rancio, mi Bella estaba más pálida de lo normal y una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente, la cual cubrí con una de mis frías manos, le pregunté cómo se sentía y me respondió que estaba bastante bien y que incluso tenía hambre.

Era extraño, el malestar había desaparecido tan pronto que se había sentido bien de repente, le dije que sería mejor que esperara una hora antes de volver a comer algo. Quedamos recostados en la cama con su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras la hacía beber un vaso de agua, su corazón se había estabilizado después de la carrera frenética hasta el baño y sus mejillas ya estaban recobrando su color sonrosado. La dejé en la cama después de un rato solo para ir a freírle unos huevos, me dijo que no apetecía nada más que eso.

Después de comer nos volvimos a sentar juntos en el cuarto de la televisión, puse algo de noticias… al menos para distraerla, esta Isla era de ensueño pero era bueno que también estuviéramos atentos a la realidad. Mi esposa se acurrucó a mi lado soñolienta de nuevo, la aferré más a mí acariciándole la espalda, entonces Bella levantó la cabeza tratando de alcanzar mis labios. Su rostro se crispó y se alejó de hacia la cocina con la boca tapada con su mano. La seguí detrás mientras ella descargaba su vomito en el lavabo de la cocina…

_Quizá deberíamos ir a Río, a que te vea un médico_ le dije sosteniendo su cabello mientras le frotaba la espalda, se apartó hacia el vestíbulo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Como siempre era una testaruda… no quería admitir que algo andaba mal, estaba claro que algo sucedía con ella… mi Bella tonta.

_Me sentiré mucho mejor después de lavarme los dientes_ me contestó luego de un rato, se dirigió al baño y más tarde a nuestra habitación.

¿Qué sucedía?... desde el tiempo que llevamos juntos y con todas las cosas que nos habían sucedido jamás tuve que enfrentarme a una situación así con mi Bella…, tal vez me preocupaba de sobremanera pero no podía evitarlo, ella era la luz en mi oscuridad … la razón de mi existencia y si algo le sucedía por pequeño que fuera era razón para que mi muerto corazón saltara de mi pecho para ofrecerse como sacrificio a cambio de ella, era tan humana y tan vulnerable que sentía que esto se me escapaba de las manos. Estaba pensando en llamar a Carlisle y consultar por los síntomas de Bella cuando la oí en la habitación, su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado y su respiración era más agitada, la conocía tan bien… ella era como un libro abierto para mi. Corrí hacia la habitación y la encontré sentada en el suelo frente a su maleta con algo en las manos,

_¿Te encuentras bien?_ esta situación se ponía cada vez más angustiante, Bella me miraba desde el suelo con su cara aún más pálida que lo normal, _ ¿te haz mareado otra vez?_ le pregunte al ver su semblante.

_Si y no_ me dijo con una voz quebrada

_Bella… ¿puedo entrar por favor?_ le pedí casi suplicante, me preocupaba que era lo que la puso así, entonces le pregunté qué era lo que iba mal.

_¿Cuántos días han pasado desde la boda?_ me dijo en un susurro inaudible, yo no comprendí por qué me preguntaba eso en ese momento, me arrodillé a su lado contestando,

_Diecisiete… Bella, ¿Qué pasa?_ la miré expectante tratando de ver a través de ella, ahora más que nunca me hubiese gustado poder leer su mente. Alzó un dedo haciendo que silenciara mis preguntas mientras ella parecía concentrarse en algo, esto era demasiado, sentí unas inmensas ganas de tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla sacándola de ese estado en que se encontraba pero solo atiné a tomarle una de sus manos.

_Bella!... me estas volviendo loco_ le dije con enojo y suplica a la vez, esto era absurdo ¿qué podía ir mal?.

Ella reaccionó con nerviosismo, se volvió hacia la maleta buscando algo. Yo seguí con la mirada todos sus movimientos tratando de comprender sus actos, encontró lo que buscaba, una pequeña cajita azul… parecía algún producto femenino, de esos que usan las humanas todos los meses cuando tienen su ciclo menstrual,

_ ¿Qué? ¿Estás intentando hacerme creer que lo que tienes es un simple síndrome premenstrual?_ dije tratando de comprender por qué me lo mostraba, no sabía mucho de mujeres pero si de medicina y eso síntomas no eran premenstruales.

_No…no, Edward. Estoy intentando decirte que se me ha retrasado el período cinco días._

Eso fue lo que necesité para que todo mi cuerpo quedara totalmente paralizado, esas palabras fueron las que chocaron en mi mente haciéndola trabajar a mil por segundo. No oí nada más, no vi… no sentí… sabía que Bella estaba a mi lado diciéndome algo pero todas sus palabras divagaban por el aire sin llegar a mis oídos, mi mente viajó a otra parte… a otro lugar, un sitio lleno de miedo e incertidumbre, angustia y duda.

¿Qué era esto?!!... un retraso de cinco días?… mi Bella, mi esposa… ¿un retraso?, no… no ….!!... Imposible, yo no puedo… soy física y biológicamente inactivo, yo… no puedo, soy un vampiro… quedé congelado hace casi ya cien años,… ¿Bella embarazada? ¿Sería eso posible?, esto es una locura, es absurdo… mi Bella… embarazada, no!!... y de mi? de un vampiro, ¿qué podía salir de todo esto?, esto no tiene nombre, nunca se me ocurrió pensar que podía suceder… aunque…esto si tiene nombre, pero siempre fue un mito, uno en que ahora más que nunca no quería creer, pero… era tan real, Bella siempre fue torpe, siempre tuvo la mala suerte acechándola, pero para eso quería yo estar a su lado para siempre, para protegerla, para cuidarla y evitar cualquier daño que pudiera caer sobre ella…¿y qué había hecho?, ¿la había embarazado?... la había sometido a mis actos sexuales sin medir ninguna posible consecuencia.

Se me cruzaron por la cabeza los síntomas… pero solo en dos semanas ¿cómo pudo suceder?... son solo un par de semanas y Bella ya tenía síntomas… el mareo cuando se levantaba de la cama… los vómitos… los malos sueños… su angustia… ¿cómo no me pude dar cuenta?... su interminable sueño… su repentina hambre voraz. ¿Cómo no fui más observador?...

Entonces recordé… el nombre de esto…un íncubo… la maldita capacidad un vampiro para concebir hijos con su presa, con la desdichada humana a la que embarazaba. Recordaba los libros que tenía Carlisle en su despacho, esas imágenes de demonios en la noche haciendo el amor con sus victimas, el embarazo de éstas y más imágenes… parturientas desgarradas por el mismo feto… desangradas hasta morir…no!!!. Eso formaba parte de los mitos… jamás Carlisle me habló de algún caso, y yo en toda mi existencia oí o vi algo parecido a esto… no con mis propios ojos. Esto debía ser un error, un chiste del destino… una casualidad, aunque yo no creía en eso, podía ser alguna otra enfermedad, un síndrome o alguna rara epidemia propia del Amazonas.

Sentí a lo lejos que un móvil sonaba… el sonido se iba acercando, pero mi mente no le dio importancia, había cosas más importantes en ese momento, en qué pensar… como si eso fura a arreglarlo todo! Maldita sea!, pero necesitaba encontrar una explicación… necesitaba comprender… Bella y yo habíamos concebido… un hijo… un hijo de Bella, si fuera humano no cabría en mí de felicidad… pero era un vampiro, ¿qué se podía esperar de ello?... ¿felicidad?... un hijo de Bella era el mejor regalo que ella pudiera darme, un nuevo sol, a parte del que ya tenía, para alumbrar mi oscuridad, ¿pero a qué precio?... no podía estar feliz aunque quisiera… aún no. Bella sería feliz con un hijo, nunca dio señales de desear esa parte de la humanidad… ser madre, pero yo lo sabía… ella era ideal, su corazón estaba hecho para eso… para dar amor, para querer, para cuidar y yo había llegado a su vida para truncar esa posibilidad… había corrompido un ángel y ahora cargaba con algo mío…

_Ring!…ring!…ring!… _

Maldita sea!... déjenme pensar!...

Debía consultarlo con alguien, debía hablar con mi padre, él sabría que hacer… él puede encontrarle una explicación…, esto debe tener una explicación… no podía estar pasándole a ella, a mi Bella… mi ángel.

"Ah, sí. Mmm.¿Está Carlisle ahí?" decía una voz a lo lejos…

Tengo que llevarla al continente… la tiene que ver un médico, para descartar cualquier enfermedad, Carlisle está muy lejos, si algo le sucede antes de llegar a Carlisle… oh por Dios!... no podría soportarlo…. Sentí como el monstruo en mi interior pugnaba por salir, un gruñido se ahogó en mi garganta.

"¿Qué es lo que haz visto Alice?"… decía la misma voz….

Esto había sido todo un hermoso sueño… para mi Bella y para mi, que entupido fui al pensar que podríamos vivir así, de esta manera… sin nada que pudiera turbar nuestra felicidad, me lo había imaginado de tantas maneras posibles, mi vida… mi existencia junto a ella… ¿y así terminaría?... ¿de esta manera el destino quería jugarnos de nuevo una mala pasada?...

"…estoy preocupada por Edward… ¿pueden entrar los vampiros en estado de shock?"...

Esa voz de nuevo, la escuchaba cada vez con más intensidad, era como si mis oídos se destaparan de a poco o como si tratara de despertar de un pesado sueño… pero no podía ir a ella, algo me decía que debía levantarme y correr junto a esa voz y tranquilizarla… tratar de calmar su ansiedad, la tensión que cargaba… mi vida dependía de ello…¿Qué sucedía?, ¿qué me mantenía postrado en es piso?... oh si… mi Bella… embarazada, debía encontrar una solución, Carlisle tendría la solución…no quería por nada del mundo, después de todo lo que me costó estar con ella… perderla. No!... mi alma había vuelto a mi cuerpo después de tantos años solo por ella… era ella mi alma, era la calidez que envolvía mi corazón, era la suave brisa que sacudía mis sentidos… no podía volver a perderla.

"…Extraña… esto va a sonar como una locura…

… tengo hambre a todas horas y no quiero más que llorar y vomitar…"

¿Llorar?... ¿mi Bella?... su voz definitivamente se hacía más fuerte, la intensidad con la que sonaba me arrasaba…

"… te juro que algo se ha movido justo ahora en el interior de mi cuerpo…"

Entonces fui conciente de mi cuerpo… esas fueron las palabras que me abofetearon haciéndome volver a ella pero mis emociones se habían ido de mi cuerpo, se habían quedado en la oscuridad en la que había caído minutos antes. Levanté mi cabeza para verla y alcé mi mano pidiendo que me dé el teléfono, ella se acercó a mí titubeante y me lo entregó, me puse de pié mientras hablé,

_ ¿Eso es posible?_ dije en un susurro a mi padre del otro lado de la línea,

_Hijo, al parecer y por lo que Bella me dijo, tiene todos los síntomas de un embarazo… ella lo siente, siente un bulto en su estomago… aparenta un embarazo bastante avanzado, no entiendo… no comprendo cómo pudo pasar, parece que el feto se desarrolla rápidamente_ dijo mi padre con su voz cargada de preocupación.

_ ¿Y Bella?_ dije en un hilo de voz mientras rodeaba la cintura de mi esposa con mi brazo.

_ Bella… bien, hijo debes traerla, no sé cómo reaccionará su cuerpo y de qué manera el feto actuará, esto es impredecible… yo investigaré y veré qué se puede hacer… no te preocupes Edward estará todo bien, tú solo tráela a casa, aquí estará bien._

_Si, sí lo haré_ dije, corté la llamada y busque el numero del aeropuerto en la agenda del teléfono,

_¿Qué ha dicho Carlisle?_ me dijo impaciente

_Cree que estás embarazada,_ dije sin inmutarme, debía ser fuerte y controlar mis impulsos, no debía flaquear… no ahora que ella me necesitaba.

_¿A quién estas llamando ahora?_ dijo mientras ponía el teléfono en mi oído,

_ Al aeropuerto… volvemos a casa_

Pronto estaríamos allí, si debía suceder algo que suceda allí, donde mi familia y mi padre pudiera ayudarnos… sea lo que sea que suceda de ahora en más… tenía que hacernos más fuertes y soportar... por ella… siempre por ella, por mi Bella… la única razón de mi existencia.


	4. Si pudiera dar mi vida por tí

Capitulo 4: Si pudiera dar mi vida por ti…

_No!... necesito los boletos lo más pronto posible!_ le dije en un portugués fluido a la operadora del aeropuerto de Río de Janeiro, debíamos volver y de manera urgente… Carlisle nos esperaba y Bella necesitaba ser vista por mi padre, él podía encontrar la solución a todo esto.

_Sé que las reservaciones estaban programadas para unas semanas más señorita, pero es urgente que viajemos lo antes posible a Washington_ mi cuerpo no podía detenerse, mientras Bella estaba asustada mirando desde la puerta de la habitación yo iba a toda velocidad buscando cosas por todo el cuarto para meterlas en la maleta que estaba abierta encima de la cama. Mi mente estaba por completo concentrada en todas esas tareas y sin embargo la preocupación más grande estaba a un lado de la puerta, mirándome asustada y con gesto de preocupación… mi Bella.

_Por favor quiero urgente hablar con el responsable de la aerolínea señorita, debe haber alguien competente para que me ceda esos boletos, no me importa lo que tenga que pagar… solo dígalo!_ esta situación me estaba sacando de quicio, si hubiese podido habría navegado hasta Río para amenazar al gerente de la aerolínea mostrándoles lo que era capaz de hacerle sino cumplía con mis requerimientos, pero era imposible hacerlo Bella necesitaba estar bien, y eso no incluía portarme como un loco desquiciado con los humanos idiotas que no querían venderme dos boletos de avión… mientras más pronto salgamos de este país más concentrado en mi esposa iba a poder estar, ahora no hacía más que asustarla y eso me carcomía el cerebro pero era necesario y no podía controlarlo. Mi urgencia porque Bella esté bien me hacía comportarme de esta manera.

_Está bien… mire, un imprevisto surgió y necesitamos regresar con suma urgencia a Washington, pagaré lo que sea necesario o hablaré con quien sea necesario pero deben darme esos dos boletos de avión para hoy de ser posible…_ luego de tanto insistir me pidieron que aguardara un momento, me iban a pasar con el gerente de la aerolínea.

_¿Si?... señor mire… es de suma urgencia que mi esposa y yo viajemos a Washington hoy mismo,_ el hombre de la línea aérea me discutía que no se podían cambiar las fechas de los vuelos con tan poca anticipación y que el vuelo estaba sobrevendido así que no iban a poder hacer nada.

_Sea como sea debemos regresar de manera urgente, se lo repito dispongo de la cantidad de dinero que a usted le parezca suficiente y con gusto pagaré lo que sea por un jet privado o algún medio que nos pueda llevar lo más pronto posible._ me faltó decirle que vendería mi alma, de ser eso posible, para no pasar ni un minuto más aquí y así poder darle las atenciones necesarias a Bella.

Después de insistir, discutir y hasta chantajear al gerente de la aerolínea me pidieron que esperara un momento, iba a chequear si habían Jets privados a disposición. Luego de un momento en que casi colapso por la espera, el gerente me dijo, para satisfacción mía, que contaban con un jet privado de la empresa y que me lo alquilarían si así lo quería yo.

_Muy bien, eso esperaba oír si quieren seguir teniéndome como cliente regular de la aerolínea, dígame el precio la hora y el lugar…_ le conteste tajante.

Después de acordar con el gerente la hora de salida y el precio del alquiler del jet, colgué el móvil tratando de serenarme lo más posible, Bella me estaba esperando y no necesitaba a un vampiro histérico a su lado, sino el Edward que ella conocía… el que la amaba y la acompañaba fura lo que fuere, por eso serené lo más que pude mis ánimos y me mantuve frío… mis emociones ya estaban enterradas en algún lugar de mi ser, no debía dejar que Bella me viera así… no debía hacer notar mi miedo.

_¿Bella?_ mi esposa se volteó lentamente y vi en la comisura de sus ojos lagrimas que caían sobre sus mejillas mientras que sus manos acariciaban su vientre, me alarmé …¿y si esa cosa la estaba dañando?!...

_¡Bella!_ crucé la habitación rápidamente y tomé su rostro entre mis manos,

_¿te duele algo?_ le dije mirándola a los ojos con preocupación, ella negó que le doliera algo… pero su expresión era de tristeza y dolor, tal vez no físico pero algo la estaba preocupando, algo que yo tenía que solucionar…, la abracé y la acuné en mi pecho.

_No tengas miedo, llegaremos a casa en dieciséis horas. Estarás bien. Carlisle estará preparado cuando lleguemos y nos haremos cargo de esto y tú estarás bien, muy bien._ le dije con toda seguridad, no iba a dejar que le pasara nada.

Notó mi preocupación y me pregunto de qué nos haríamos cargo, ¿a caso no veía en el peligro que estaba?... ¿a caso siempre iba a seguir viéndose tan insignificante que no iba a llegar a entender nunca lo que realmente significaba ella para mi?, ¿de lo que era capaz de hacer por ella?.

_Vamos a sacar a esa cosa de ahí antes de que pueda herirte. No te asustes. No dejaré que te haga daño._ traté de que mi voz suene lo más tranquila y segura posible, sacar de Bella lo que ella y yo habíamos concebido con amor, sea lo que sea, me dolía pero debía mostrarme fuerte y soportar… por ella.

_¿Esa "cosa"?_ me preguntó jadeando, en ese momento me arrepentí de habérselo dicho así, ahora ella asumiría que era peor de lo que ella pensaba. Esto que estaba en su interior, que se abría paso a la vida no tenía nombre, simplemente eso. Entonces sentí pisadas en la entrada de la casa… recordé de pronto que Gustavo vendría hoy… ¿qué me estaba pasando?, lo había olvidado… claro todos mis sentidos y mi atención estaban concentrados en Bella, todo lo demás no importaba. Maldije por la interrupción, no quería que nada la perturbara, así que le dije a Bella que me desharía de él y volvía.

Detrás de la puerta estaba él y su esposa Kaure,

_Esteban… Kaure, lo siento… no pude avisarles. Mi esposa y yo nos iremos dentro de unas horas, me temo que tendrán que volver más tarde para realizar la limpieza._ les dije lo más educadamente posible en un fluido portugués, dentro de lo furioso que estaba.

_Lo siento señor… traigo esta cena para su esposa…_ me dijo vergonzosa Kaure en un portugués dificultoso y algo atropellado mostrándome un paquete.

_Yo se lo daré, gracias…_ cuando iba a cerrar la puerta una mano la detuvo y Kaure hizo el ademán para entrar a la casa,

_Ya le dije que nos iremos pronto, ahora no es momento para recibirlos…_

Pero era inútil, Kaure ya estaba con un pie dentro de la casa dispuesta a entrar, su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos… buscaba el rostro de Bella más que nada y sentía miedo hacia mí.

_Solo quiero saludar a su esposa…_ me dijo algo nerviosa avanzando por el pasillo hasta la cocina,

_Gustavo dile a tu esposa que estamos en plenos preparativos para irnos de la isla, en este momento no puede verla… no es buen momento, ¿podrían dejarnos tranquilos?!_ un gruñido salió de mi pecho pero Gustavo seguía a su esposa tímidamente, en su mente también estaba el rostro de Bella pero había más preocupación por mi actitud hostil. Me adelanté a ellos para alertar a Bella antes de verlos.

Ella estaba recargada en la encimera de la cocina con lagrimas aún en sus ojos, me acerqué a mi esposa y con una mano le limpié delicadamente las mejillas mojadas mientras le advertía al oído que Kaure estaba ahí con el pretexto de dejar la cena pero que en realidad la única razón era asegurarse que aún no la había asesinado… me fue difícil decirle eso, porque indirectamente eso lo estaba haciendo, asesinándola.

Kaure entró al mismo tiempo en que yo daba media vuelta y agarraba la mano de mi Bella, la miró de arriba abajo examinándola y recorriendo cada una de sus facciones. Su mente estaba concentrada en analizar el color de sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos humedecidos mientras Bella asentía con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento por el plato que Kaure ponía sobre la encimera.

_Esta cena es para usted señora…_ dijo Kaure tímidamente, había alivio en su mente, se conformaba con lo que había visto, Bella la miró sin comprender.

_Vallase… ¿ya está conforme?!_ le dije una vez que terminó con su escrutinio.

Al darse media vuelta vi que de repente Bella giraba hacia el fregadero y vomitaba una vez más… las nauseas se debían al fuerte olor a comida insoportable para mi, mucho más para una mujer embarazada. Rápidamente la tomé de la cintura y con una de mis manos le enfrié la frente bañada en sudor…

_Calma mi Bella… todo irá bien, te lo prometo amor… ya lo verás…_ le dije al oído casi inaudiblemente. Me percaté cuando volteé mi cabeza que el plato de comida estaba aún en la encimera y Kaure estaba mirándonos con una mueca de preocupación desde la entrada de la cocina, puse rápidamente el plato en el frigorífico para luego seguir atendiendo a mi esposa. La abracé fuertemente cuando se terminó de limpiar y entonces sentí un jadeo, Kaure buscaba en su mente la manera de ayudar a mi esposa, ni en sueños la iba a tocar… ví a Bella en la mente de la mujer, tenía sus manos en su vientre. Ella fijó su vista en ese gesto y comprendió. Yo ahogué un grito al ver las imágenes en su mente, ví a Bella con una gran barriga, la vi en su mente de esta manera… solo atiné a escudar a mi esposa detrás de mi cuerpo protegiéndola instintivamente….¿ qué sucedía con esa mujer?, ¿era su imaginación o tenía la habilidad de Alice?… ¿podía ella tener visiones del futuro?...

_ ¡¿eso ha hecho señor?!!... por eso no quería que la viera!!…_ me gritó la mujer en un dificultoso portugués y alzando su puño,

_ No tiene idea!!!... usted no tiene idea de lo que ha hecho!!!... la ha condenado!_ seguía gritando avanzando dos pasos hacia mí. Yo la enfrenté avanzando hacia ella mientras sentía cómo Bella tironeaba de mi brazo. No iba a dejar que se acercara a ella ni un paso más. Yo sabía muy bien lo que había hecho, no necesitaba recordatorio… sabía que la había corrompido al punto de dejarla embarazada… embarazada de un monstruo como yo.

_ Lo sé…_ decidí hablarle en su lengua nativa, en ticúna… para que comprendiera el dolor que me embargaba… para que en su preocupación pudiera entender la mía. _ Sé lo que hice y sé también que la puse en peligro… no tengo palabras, no tengo perdón… temo perderla, lo único que quiero es que mi esposa este bien… por favor… entiéndame… necesito darle tranquilidad._ luego de mirarme algo sorprendida me miró con desconfianza y me dijo,

_¿A caso no conoce las leyendas señor?... ¿por qué no la cuidó?, en mi pueblo esto es un trabajo del demonio… a caso no sabía?... ¿Qué es usted señor?, yo conozco a los iguales a usted, es usted un bebedor de sangre ¿verdad?_ yo no podía decir nada, ella sabía lo que era y estaba en toda razón, solo pude asentir con toda la pena cargada en mi espalda y en mi muerto corazón. Ella me miró aterrorizada santiguándose, en sus pensamientos estaban las imágenes más aterradoras que ella misma había visto, demonios y criaturas que vivían en la selva y atacaban a las tribus.

_Eso no soy yo… yo no sería capas de matarla ni de hacerle daño… pero esto se me fue de las manos, ella… es mi vida._ dije al ver que Kaure me relacionaba con esas criaturas sanguinarias.

_Pero lo hizo… ¿no ve?... lo hizo!... aún sabiendo que era peligroso para ella!_ me dijo acusándome,

_Lo sé… soy lo peor que existe bajo este cielo y no la merezco… a pesar de todo, no pude cuidarla… pero si usted nos deja ir mi padre que es médico, podrá salvarla… eso no nacerá._ dije con la cabeza gacha… la tristeza me nublaba la razón y el entendimiento, había dejado de ser yo… solo me quedaba suplicar. Ella pareció entenderlo aunque siguió observándonos a Bella y a mí con duda, dio un paso acercándose a mi esposa y realizó un gesto con sus manos, como un balón en su estomago, en sus pensamientos una mujer daba a luz a un niño que previamente había desgarrado el cuerpo de su madre, eso me aturdió y si hubiese sido humano habría llorado. Kaure se acercó aún más a Bella y preguntó,

_¿Ella sabe lo que le sucederá?_

_No… no lo sabe_ dije tenso

_¿Morirá?_ esta vez fui yo el que preguntó ya sin fuerzas … ella dudó pero después vi su respuesta en sus pensamientos… "si, morirá por esa criatura", Kaure veía su futuro, ví a mi Bella muerta a mi lado… con mis ropas empapadas en sangre mirando su cuerpo desgarrado y mutilado, entonces me di cuenta que esa misma visión la había visto en su mente el primer día que nos visitó, cuando tenía una leve sospecha de lo que yo era.

_ no… no, debo evitarlo mujer, lo haré_ le dije congestionado por la pena que me inundaba, me quebraba por dentro y era un dolor tan fuerte, tan grande que lo primero que se me vino a la mente como un _deja vu_ fue acudir a los Volturis nuevamente, para que hicieran su trabajo final en mí. No iba a vivir un minuto sin ella, no lo haría… no otra vez.

Kaure avanzó hacia Bella con lentitud, esta vez no la frené… sus pensamientos eran de compasión por mi esposa, era pena… no tan grande como la mía, pero pena al fin. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver cómo Kaure ponía su mano en la insipiente barriga de mi esposa,

__Morte__ dijo en portugués, lo bastante claro para que el pulso cardiaco de Bella se acelerara al entenderlo y para que yo muriera de dolor, peor que el que Jane pudiera darme o peor aún que ver a Bella en una cama de hospital herida por James, esto era peor que todo eso junto. La mujer dio media vuelta y desapareció por el corredor, la vi irse con esa palabra retumbando aún en mis oídos.

_¿A donde vas?_ le dije a Bella sosteniéndola de un hombro al darme cuenta que caminaba, me dijo que iría a lavarse los dientes de nuevo.

_No te preocupes por lo que ha dicho, no son nada más que leyendas, viejas mentiras para entretener a la gente_ le dije al notar su preocupación, pero me hizo saber que no había entendido nada. No era así, yo sabía que ella había entendido lo que la mujer había dicho, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo la ultima palabra la reconocería cualquiera.

Esperé a que terminara de lavarse los dientes para ir por el equipaje y llevarlo a la lancha,

_Edward…_ me llamó antes de irme, _ ¿te importaría si nos llevamos algo de comida?… ya sabes, por si me entra hambre otra vez._ me dijo tiernamente… aún comportándose con toda su dulzura y tan inocente como siempre, eso lo hacía todavía más duro.

_ Claro. No te preocupes por nada. Llegaremos alado de Carlisle, en una cuantas horas de verdad y pronto todo habrá terminado._ le dije tratando de parecer seguro y fuerte. Di media vuelta y salí con el equipaje y al llegar a la lancha no hice más que dejarme caer dentro de ella partido por el dolor y la agonía.

Entonces lloré, con mis ojos secos y mis manos en mi cara, mi cuerpo se convulsionaba por los sollozos que pugnaban por salir de mi pecho, quería romper, desgarrar o matar a alguien y ese alguien era yo. Deseaba poder tomar el lugar de ella y entregarme a la muerte tan solo para que mi Bella estuviera bien.

_Maldito… mil veces maldito!!_ me dije golpeándome con fuerza el pecho, no había dolor más grande que éste… no había otro.


	5. Un ángel para Bella

Capitulo 5: Un ángel para mi Bella

"_Te seguiré… porque te amo, por te has vuelto parte de mi alma, de mi cuerpo y de mi vida. No importa donde vallas, yo te seguiré… como un guardián que espera recompensa… y espera en su oscuridad que tú lo sigas. _

_Aunque queme la sal del tiempo mis heridas, aunque sangre el corazón en sangre viva… aún si el sol y las estrellas huyan y se acabe el día… mi corazón seguirá latiendo en agonía… porque se que es inevitable tu partida…. Te seguiré vida mía."_

Cantaba su nana al oído, mientras Bella se acurrucaba en ovillo entre mis brazos, con sus manos en su vientre… al principio pensé que era porque sentía dolor, pero con las horas al verla dormir tan tranquila me di cuenta que sus manos sobre su barriga eran un signo de protección… ella protegía a esa cosa. Había dormido desde que despegamos del aeropuerto de Río de Janeiro, se movía intranquila algunas veces sobre mi regazo, murmurando varias veces algo incoherente sobre un bebé y uno hombres a los que debía alejar, yo solo atinaba desesperadamente a acariciarle la mejilla y mecerla sosteniéndola entre mis brazos, ella despertaba y me decía que estaba todo bien, que no me preocupara. Su barriga estaba más grande de lo que había estado antes de salir de la Isla Esme, ¿cómo era eso posible?... aparentaba llevar una gestación de al menos unos cuatro meses, una pequeña panza se asomaba de entre sus ropas evidenciando un embarazo ya maduro, su piel era más pálida que lo normal y ya se le podía ver unas suaves ojeras oscuras debajo de sus ojos. Bella no se estaba alimentando bien por el simple hecho que cuando ingería algo lo vomitaba minutos después, esa cosa que invadía su cuerpo la estaba dañando, estaba absorbiendo su vida, solo que ella no se daba cuenta… mientras yo, el culpable de todo esto, estaba a su lado viendo cómo esto sucedía.

_Edward… _ me dijo Bella con un suave susurro…

_Aquí estoy amor, dime…_ la abracé aún más fuerte, pero ella se revolvió incomoda entre mis brazos

_Estoy bien… solo tengo sed… _ me dijo mirándome a los ojos, llamé a la única aeromoza que había en el Jet, ella nos trajo un vaso de agua mientras miraba a Bella…

_ ¿necesita algo más?.... _ preguntó con una sonrisa de cortesía…_ dentro de unos minutos entregaremos el almuerzo_ dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña almohada del portaequipajes y se la entregaba a Bella.

_Gracias… pero no almorzaré, me siento un poco enferma del estomago…_ dijo mi esposa con una media sonrisa mientras tocaba con una mano su insipiente barriga. La aeromoza pareció comprender al verla,

_Oh… felicidades!. Cualquier cosa que necesite me lo hacen saber_ dijo mirándonos a ambos, para luego retirase. Escuche cómo Bella suspiraba mientras sonreía.

_¿Qué sucede?..._ le pregunté más por curiosidad que por preocupación, ella me miró diciendo,

_Es la primera persona que me felicita…_ dijo con melancolía para luego voltear la cabeza y recargase nuevamente sobre mi pecho. No pude evitar sentir remordimiento y pena por ella, este no era un embarazo feliz y me sentía culpable el que Bella no lo disfrutara, pronto eso quedaría atrás, solo esperaba que su predisposición para lo que nos esperaba en tierra fuera la mejor y ella no sufriera tanto, sabía que iba a ser una experiencia traumática para ella…. pero tenía la esperanza de que se recuperara rápido con la ayuda de mi familia y por sobre todo con mi apoyo y amor.

El resto del vuelo fue tal como había sido hasta ahora, Bella había dejado de vomitar, pero porque no comía y no tenía nada en su estomago para provocarlo.

Al aterrizar sonó mi celular y luego de ver que era mi padre me lo llevé al oído…

_Hijo, los estamos esperando en la sala de abordaje…_

_Gracias padre… estaremos allí en unos minutos_ colgué el teléfono y vi que el avión se había detenido por completo, Bella ya estaba parada buscando el equipaje de mano, parecía tan apresurada como yo por bajar del avión… entonces pensé que tal vez no iba a ser tan difícil que contemos con su cooperación… después de todo ella parecía tan ansiosa como yo por reencontrarse con mi familia.

Bajamos del avión tomados de la mano, llegamos al área de abordaje y Bella me soltó, avanzó con paso rápido a través del mar de gente que allí se encontraba y alcancé a distinguir a mi familia mientras seguía a Bella a unos pasos tras ella. Una cabellera rubia se separó de ellos y avanzó hacia nosotros, cuando sus ojos chocaron contra los míos alcancé a ver furia y pena al mismo tiempo, era Rosalie y cuando estaba a unos pasos de nosotros Bella hizo algo que jamás imaginé que sucedería, se echó a correr para lanzarse luego a sus brazos. Mi hermana la rodeó con los suyos y me miró dejándome ver sus pensamientos… "No la tocarás, ni tú ni nadie le pondrá una mano encima… primero deberás pasar sobre mí hermano.", me paré en seco mirándolas mientras podía escuchar los sollozos de mi esposa, eso me angustió y quise acercarme pero Rosalie dio vuelta su cuerpo dándome la espalda con Bella llorando entre sus brazos y comprendí que no me iba a dejar tocarla. Miré al resto de mi familia y vi a Carlisle que veía atónito la escena, mi madre miraba preocupada con su dolor reflejándose en sus ojos, Alice miraba con el seño fruncido y una mano en su sien, mientras que mis hermanos estaban tranquilos con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho. Volví a mirar a Carlisle que al parecer comprendía, mientras Rosalie se llevaba a Bella por el corredor hacia la salida del aeropuerto, quise correr y acompañar a esta extraña pareja pero mi padre me detuvo con sus pensamientos…" Déjalas… hijo debes recoger el equipaje, yo iré al auto a ver qué sucede, al parecer Rosalie se puso en plan de protegerla… luego hablamos", dio media vuelta y se fue por el mismo camino donde las dos mujeres se habían ido.

El siguiente minuto hice todo a la mayor velocidad que se podía, no soportaba estar lejos de ella, mis hermanos estuvieron conmigo para ir en busca del equipaje y salimos hacia el auto… "Hermano… se el dolor por el que estás pasando, pero déjame decirte que todo estará bien… nada le pasará" pensaba con seguridad Jassper,

_No tienes una mínima idea por lo que estoy pasando… pero sí sé que ella estará bien, tú sabes… no dejaré que nada le pase…_ le dije ya alcanzando la salida. Mi padre y Esme estaban en el Mercedes con Rosalie y Bella sentadas en el asiento trasero, mis hermanos se encaminaron hacia donde estaba aparcado el Jeep de Emmett, ni por un segundo me iba a alejar de ella así que cargué el equipaje en el Mercedes y me senté a lado de Rosalie en el asiento trasero, no me dejaría estar a su lado pero al menos la quería tener cerca.

_ ¿Bella?... háblame por favor…_ le rogué a mi esposa mirándola con Rosalie de por medio. A mi hermana le hablaría luego, no quería angustiar más a mi Bella con una pelea con ella. Bella me miró con sus ojos empañados con lágrimas y su rostro lleno de pena,

_ Edward… perdóname por favor, pero no puedo dejar que me saquen a mi bebé. No comprendo… es tu hijo también…_ su voz suave se quebró en la ultima palabra y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, yo recargué mi cabeza en ambas manos con mis codos apoyados en mis rodillas, quise llorar… por un montón de cosas, por Bella haciéndome recordar que "eso" también era parte mía, por desconfiar de mí a tal punto de dejar que Rosalie la proteja, por la impotencia de saber que esa cosa la iba a dañar y que yo no iba a poder hacer nada, no si Rosalie no me lo permitía y conociendo a mi hermana sabía que ni en mil años me dejaría tocar a a Bella mientras estuviera embarazada, ya que por supuesto que yo sabía que estaba allí solo por eso, no por Bella… solo para proteger a esa cosa.

_¿Carlisle?…_ dije aun con mi cabeza en mis manos, preparado para escuchar la voz mental de mi padre...

"Hijo… debemos hablarle en casa, con Rosalie presente se hace más difícil la situación… cuando estaba en mi despacho oí a Rosalie hablar con Bella en su cuarto, supe cuando la abrazó en el aeropuerto qué era lo que habían hablado… tu hermana no se alejará de ella, Bella cree que ella es la única que puede entenderla y está en lo cierto."

_¿Hay otros?_ le dije a mi padre esperando que entendiera mi pregunta,

"Al parecer y por lo que he investigado… no. Nunca he escuchado que un vampiro embarazara a una humana… sabes que eso es solo parte de las leyendas, pero hijo… en los años que llevo de vida nunca vi nada igual, ni siquiera en el tiempo que estuve con los Vulturis. No sé que esperar… mañana viajaré para poder investigar más, iré a Denali para pedir la ayuda a Eleazar…"

_Gracias…_ le dije y ladeé la cabeza para mirar a Bella que miraba por la ventanilla con su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Rosalie, estiré mi mano para tocar la suya mientras oí un siseo por parte de mi hermana, Bella se percató de eso y volteó… miró mi mano y sonrió alzando la suya para tomar la mía, el resto del viaje lo hicimos tomados de la mano sobre el regazo de Rosalie.

_Bella… por favor déjame hablar contigo…_ le supliqué una vez que llegamos a casa, _ tú sabes y me conoces Bella… no haré nada que tu no quieras…_ nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, aunque ya no parecía la mía… Rosalie se había apropiado y estaba junto a Bella que descansaba en la gran cama…

_Déjala descansar Edward, si tanto quieres que ella este bien… déjala tranquila._ yo no pude más que fulminarla con la mirada, no solo se estaba atribuyendo el derecho de proteger a Bella sino que también se creía capaz de ser su portavoz, Bella no levantó su cabeza de la almohada pero con voz débil dijo

_ Rosalie… déjalo, yo también quiero hablar…_ esas fueron palabras más que suficiente para que mi hermana a regañadientes permitiera que yo me acercara. Llegué al lado vacío de la cama y me senté suavemente, mi esposa abrió sus ojos y me miró sonriendo con debilidad, eso me incitó para acercarme aún más hasta tenderme sobre mi costado, nuestros rostros estaban enfrentados y mi mano tomó la suya para acariciarla y hacerla sentir segura conmigo, podía pasar miles de vidas mirándola a los ojos, sus profundos ojos color chocolate que ahora me miraban con pena y angustia… yo quería darle paz, quería tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que mi única prioridad era su bienestar, pero de alguna manera traicioné su confianza en mi y me odié por eso.

_Amor… ¿estas bien?_ fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar para que ella no se pusiera en seguida a la defensiva y para no alterar a Rosalie.

_Si…_ dijo suspirando… _ es solo que me hubiese gustado que me acompañaras en esto…yo… no contaba con que ibas a enojarte tanto, nunca pensé que ibas a querer sacármelo… me duele saber que no lo quieres…_ terminó diciendo mientras cerraba sus ojos dejando escapar una lágrima.

¡Maldito!... de todas las cosas que pensé que podía lastimarla, el que lo estaba haciendo era yo mismo… y sin piedad… ¿cómo no pude pensar un minuto en sus sentimientos?, tan egoísta como siempre pensando en mi mismo, en no perderla… porque si lo hacía mi existencia no tenía sentido, no tenía validez alguna… sin ella no soy nada y nunca lo sería y en lo único que pensaba era en sacar esa cosa de allí… para que no me la quitara de mi lado. Nuestro hijo aunque me costaba admitirlo la ponía en peligro y eso me rompía el corazón… el alma y todas aquellas cosas que me fueron despojadas y que ella había echo que regresaran. Sin embargo ni el fruto de nuestro amor me daba la fuerza suficiente como para dejar que sufra… simplemente no quería ver sufrir a mi Bella… no podía.

_Bella… perdóname por favor _ dije acariciando su mejilla _ mi razón quedó en algún lugar que desconozco y tomó lugar la desesperación y la angustia. No fue mi intención lastimarte… pero… tampoco es mi intención perderte._ le dije casi en un susurro,

_¿A qué le temes Edward?...¿Qué es lo que tu padre y tú saben?...quiero que me lo digas para saber a lo que enfrento…_ su voz seguía débil pero decidido y fuerte. Mi Bella era valiente… siempre lo había sido y aún ahora era terca y obstinada, no iba a ser fácil convencerla.

_Déjame llamar a Carlisle y te explicaremos…_ ella asintió y se preparó para sentarse en la cama mientras yo llamaba a Carlisle suavemente, mi padre estaba esperando este momento así que estaba atento a mi llamado. Respondió de inmediato golpeando la puerta y pasando ante la orden de Rosalie que aún seguía parada junto a Bella.

_Bella… me da mucho gusto que estés dispuesta a escucharnos…_ dijo mi padre con una sonrisa, tan profesional como siempre… aunque sus ojos tenían una nota de angustia.

_Carlisle… los veo preocupados de sobremanera, _comenzó Bella mirando a mi padre _me encuentro que esto que me está pasando, lejos está que sea para ustedes un motivo de felicidad, ¿Qué sucede?... ¿por qué Edward está empecinado en que mi hijo puede llegar a hacerme daño?_ dijo Bella en un hilo de voz.

_Bueno Bella… no sabemos exactamente que es lo que se encuentra en tu interior…_ mi padre hablaba cautelosa y pausadamente _ no tengo conocimiento alguno de lo que puede ser creado por el encuentro entre un humano y un vampiro. He estado haciendo investigaciones desde que Edward llamó… pero aún así no he encontrado casos similares._

Mi mirada estaba fija en el rostro de mi esposa mientras mi padre hablaba,

_ Bella… a pesar de eso, existen las leyendas… algunos países creen la leyendas que hablan de los Incubos… _ decía mi padre al tiempo que Bella se sobresaltaba, yo levanté una mano señalándole a mi padre que se detuviera.

_Bella… ¿haz oído hablar de los Incubos?_ le pregunté mientras ella volteaba para mirarme.

_Si… lo encontré una vez en Internet…_ me dijo sonrojándose levemente, yo no quería saber en qué situación había encontrado información sobre los íncubos en Internet… pero pude imaginarme cuál pudo haber sido.

_Yo… buscaba sobre vampiros…_ dijo agachando la cabeza _ antes de saber lo que ustedes eran… lo siento…_ su rostro había tomado un tono carmesí suave, lo que me gustó… aún podía sonrojarse.

_No importa Bella…_ contestó mi padre con una sonrisa _ creo que ya sabes a lo que nos enfrentamos ¿no?_ Bella negó ante la pregunta de Carlisle.

_Amor… deja que mi padre haga un ultrasonido… solo para saber._ pedí casi suplicando.

Entonces la habitación se sumió en un silencio desesperante mientras Bella me miraba a los ojos… yo le sonreí asintiendo una vez con la cabeza como dándole ánimos… "de ahí no pasarás Edward" me decía la voz mental de Rosalie, pero no me importaba lo que ella pensara quería solo saber qué quería Bella.

_Esta bien… me haré el ultrasonido…_ dijo aún mirándome, me acerqué despacio a ella y le besé suavemente los labios, me parecía tan frágil y sensible que solo tenía deseos de abrazarla y tranquilizarla… ella me devolvió el beso y luego apoyó su cabeza en mis hombros.

_Te amo…_ me dijo en un suspiro _Gracias._

Sus palabras me devolvieron a la realidad, aún cuando estemos frente a la muerte siempre nos amaríamos, si eso era suficiente para ambos… era suficiente para enfrentar el dolor. No me importaba ser un muerto caminando… no importaba mi sufrimiento ni mi destino… yo solo sabía que estaba a su lado, que existía por ella… y que si debía despertar de este sueño sería a su lado, siempre.


	6. Hundido sin ti

**Aquí hace presencia Jacob, espero les guste… dejen REVIEWS!!! Decidí hacer todo el libro de Amanecer desde el pov de Edward, en realidad ya esta hechos los ****primeros capitulos que no publiqué…. La boda… la llegada a la Isla Esme… la primera vez entre Bella y Edward… solo que no sé como publicarlos en fan fic… sería un tremendo lío…si están interesadas en leerlo entero ya están publicados los capítulos faltantes en mi blog… dirección en mi perfil, bueno… reviews por favor!!!**

Capitulo 6: Hombre en llamas

Habían pasado tan solo unos días desde que habíamos retornado a casa, en realidad el tiempo pasaba por sobre mí sin que yo repara en ello, mi única visión de los días lo tenía con Bella. Siempre a su lado sin dejar de mirarla y sin dejar de sufrir con su sufrimiento… ¿Cuál es el sentido de la felicidad… si el destino cruel arrasa con ella al primer descuido?... ¿cuál es el sentido de amar si al sufrir una de las partes no puedes tomar su dolor y cernirlo sobre ti?... estos días fueron para mi la peor tortura que un hombre pudiera experimentar en toda una vida. Verla a mi amor… mi único y gran amor perder su aliento de vida sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada era el peor castigo… yo sabía que de todas maneras iba a pagar por ser un ser maldito, pero nunca de esta forma… jamás viéndola morir, era la peor agonía que alguien pudiera darme en mi siglo de vida… ¡cómo deseé haber muerto en manos de los Volturis aquella vez!… o que la manada con su arrebato y odio hacia mí me hubiesen matado sin más!… de todos los dolores y suplicios del mundo preferí nunca haberla conocido… porque este era el peor de ellos… verla morir.

El ultrasonido había resultado un fracaso, pusimos toda la fe en él para nada… lo habíamos realizado dos días después de nuestro arribo y con la recelosa mirada de Rosalie, Carlisle había traído del hospital un aparato ultrasonido y luego de hacer los preparativos necesarios fui por Bella para llevarla hasta la habitación que mi padre había preparado con todos los aparatos necesarios previendo cualquier imprevisto,

_Bella… Carlisle tiene todo preparado para el ultrasonido_ le dije entrando a nuestra habitación, ella estaba recostada y Rosalie estaba en cuclillas a su lado con un baso de agua en sus manos, cuando mi esposa se incorporó pude ver su semblante estaba más pálido que el día anterior y parecía que cada hora era peor para ella, se encontraba cada vez más débil… trató de pararse pero al hacerlo sobrevino un mareo y se tambaleó , corrí junto a ella pero Rosalie la atrapó antes que yo y volteó con Bella en sus brazos lanzándome un gruñido de advertencia, solo me quedaba resignarme… sabía que Rosalie no iba a cambiar su actitud defensiva hacia ella así que solo agaché la cabeza y la seguí cuando se encaminó con Bella hasta donde se encontraba Carlisle… solo eso me quedaba, seguirla de cerca…

Rosalie la recostó en la camilla suavemente y mientras mi padre la preparaba para hacer los estudios me percaté de la los pensamientos de Rosalie… "solo espero que este bien, el bebé debe estar bien…" ella miraba detenidamente los movimientos de mi padre y caí en la cuenta que su único interés era esa cosa que crecía dentro de mi Bella y que poco a poco la estaba matando, me situé del otro lado de la camilla para sostener la mano de mi esposa… ella solo me miró sonriente, estaba nerviosa… sus freáticos latidos de su corazón y su respiración acelerada lo evidenciaban.

_Bella sentirás solo un poco de frío…_ dijo mi padre al tiempo que cubría la incipiente barriga de mi Bella con gel, ella se estremeció pero pronto puso toda su atención en la pantalla del aparato del ultrasonido cuando mi padre apoyó el lector en su vientre, yo hice lo mismo… pero mi sorpresa al ver lo que se reflejaba en el monitor fue la misma que mi padre tuvo, lo miré interrogante y sus pensamientos respondieron mis preguntas… "no esperaba encontrar esto…" movía el lector cambiando de posición y en la pantalla lo único que se veía era … nada, mi padre movía la cabeza en negación tratando de encontrar una respuesta… Bella vio el gesto y su corazón se aceleró,

_¿q- qué sucede Carlisle?_ su voz sonó implorante y traté de calmarla acariciando su brazo,

_Bella… Edward, el feto parece estar rodeado por un fuerte tejido que le sirve de protección, parece ser que la placenta es de un material lo bastante duro al punto que el ultrasonido no puede detectar movimiento alguno_ los pensamientos de mi padre ratificaban sus palabras, miré de nuevo el monitor tratando sin éxito de encontrar algo… solo algo que nos de una idea a lo que nos estábamos enfrentando, pero solo había nada… ni siquiera un sonido, aunque hubiera sido absurdo esperar escuchar los latidos de un pequeño corazón, habría sido absurdo pensar en encontrar algo con cierta humanidad allí… algo humano no podía estar matándola de esta manera.

Lo único que ese maldito ultrasonido había demostrado era que el feto, como lo llamaba Carlisle, crecía de manera vertiginosa sin dejar de invadir su delicado cuerpo, le sorbía las fuerzas y la sumía en la debilidad, aunque eso cualquiera de nosotros lo podía adivinar. En otras palabras era un absoluto misterio, esta cosa estaba creciendo en su interior a expensas de ella y ni siquiera sabíamos con certeza lo que era. Mi padre decidió entonces atenerse a las pruebas y evidencias e investigó para solo encontrar indicios y suposiciones.

Mi vida se había limitado a acompañarla… a estar junto a ella por más que Rosalie se resistiera, solo ella era mi única y principal preocupación, había dejado de salir a cazar, no fui más al pueblo, no salí nunca más a la luz… ella era mi luz y la seguía como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Cuando Bella se dormía sobre el sofá, con permiso de Rosalie la cargaba para llevarla hasta nuestra habitación, pero mi hermana nos seguía detrás como una sombra… ¿qué a caso no me conocía?... ¿no se había dado cuenta nunca de lo importante que era ella para mi?, ¿Qué por más que quisiera no podría hacerle daño?... no, mi hermana era tan egoísta como nadie, ella solo pensaba en el bienestar de esa cosa… no en mi esposa, no en su vida… ya que eso le importaba un comino.

_Bella… hija, te encuentras cada día más débil, tú sabes que esto te esta matando… no podrás sobrevivir…_ le dijo mi padre luego de que un abundante líquido negruzco saliera de la boca de mi esposa, no podía ingerir nada que en segundos después ya lo vomitaba. Las palabras de mi padre eran sabias pero nadie más que yo parecía comprenderlas, las cosas que le decía a mi Bella lo hacía con precaución en su voz en un intento de disuadirla una vez que había decidido que era imposible encontrar algo más para ayudarla. Él, en su condición de médico, jamás hubiese recurrido a estas palabras para convencer a un paciente… pero al parecer solo yo entendía su desesperación.

_Esa "cosa" Carlisle es mi hijo… y no voy a dejar que le hagan daño._ la voz de Bella era cada vez más débil y ya parecía un susurro, _ es inútil que gasten en palabras._

¡Por Dios que obstinada era!... sabía que se estaba muriendo… que en unas semanas más o en tal vez días esta cosa la iba a consumir totalmente, pero ella estaba empeñada en protegerlo… mi esposa quería a su hijo a toda costa, así le valiera la existencia… así la alejara de mi lado!... No me pude resistir… era un hombre que se estaba consumiendo frente a ella,

_¡¡Nooo!!..._ grité desesperado y enfurecido al mismo tiempo…apreté mis puños a mis costados rogando que nadie se me cruzara… podía matarlo a golpes si así lo quería… Bella solo me miraba asustada y yo la miraba a ella con furia y dolor en el rostro. No me dí cuenta el momento en que salí de esa casa corriendo con todas mis fuerzas… no supe en qué momento me encontraba en el linde del bosque derribando a patadas y puñetazos los árboles de alrededor… ni tampoco que desgarraba mi pecho con gritos ahogados y maldiciones mientras lo hacía… tampoco supe en qué momento los fuertes brazos de mis hermanos me agarraron y me detuvieron abrazándome. Solo fui consiente del profundo dolor que destrozaba mi cuerpo, solo veía sus ojos, solo la veía a ella... mis gritos se convirtieron en profundos sollozos que fueron silenciados por el abrazo leal de mis hermanos quienes sufrían conmigo… arrodillados junto a mi allí en el linde del bosque… ellos igual perdían… estaban perdiendo una hermana.

_Debes aguantar hermano… por favor, por Bella… por nuestra madre, se fuerte Edward_ susurró Jassper a mi oído. No pude emitir palabras, solamente me limitaba a escucharlas, luego de luchar por varios minutos con mi propia miseria me levanté con la ayuda de mis hermanos y dejé mi dolor detrás de la mascara que me había impuesto esta ultima semana, no debía permitirme nunca más flaquear de esa manera frente a mi esposa… no quería llevarle más dolor. Cuando entré a la casa Bella estaba sentada en el sofá del salón y vi sus lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas silenciosamente, acariciaba su incipiente barriga mirándola con dolor en sus ojos… un dolor que no correspondía a lo físico, un dolor que yo le había provocado. Corrí y me arrodillé frente a ella, ignorando a Rosalie y al resto de mi familia… le tomé sus manos y se las besé en un intento de suplicarle su perdón,

_Perdóname mi amor… por favor_ le dije con mi cabeza gacha sobre su regazo, _lo siento… pero no soporto verte así, no soporto pensar que te puedo perder._ mi voz se quebró en un sollozo que no pude llorar.

_Edward, no me perderás… sabes que nunca te dejaré_ me dijo mi Bella con su voz quebrada acariciando mis cabellos.

_No… tú sabes que no lo soportaré… eres mi todo_ no podía parar de decirle lo mucho que la necesitaba. Mi esposa se inclinó tomando mis mejillas obligándome a levantar mi cabeza para mirarla. Nuestras frentes se tocaron y ambos cerramos los ojos.

_Amor… tú sabes que nunca te dejaré, sé fuerte por mí… por favor…_ me dijo en un tranquilo susurro. Yo abrí los ojos para ver su sonrisa, débil… pero sonrisa al fin. ¿Cómo podía estar tan en paz y tan tranquila?... su actitud rebosaba los límites de lo sensato…

Mi Bella, tan llena de vida y tan mujer…

Tan pura y tan mía…

Mi Bella que ahora era solo una sombra de lo que algún día había sido, sus marcadas ojeras oscuras se extendían bajo sus ojos que ahora parecían no tener vida, ni brillo. Su rostro estaba surcado por una palidez más profunda de lo que era el color natural de su piel y había adelgazado a tal punto que sus huesos ahora más notorios parecían a punto de romperse al más mínimo toque. Rosalie era lo suficientemente delicada con mi esposa, lo cual le agradecía, mi hermana parecía empezar a comprender que no soportaba estar alejado de ella y que ella de alguna manera también me necesitaba… sin embargo no me permitía tomarla entre mis brazos cuando Bella lo requería, no más de lo que era necesario o ayudarla como yo quería en su doloroso padecimiento, de todas maneras me era suficiente estar su lado.

Debíamos lidiar a diario con las llamadas de Charlie, llamadas que Esme contestaba. De alguna manera se había enterado que habíamos llegado a casa, algo muy fácil en un pequeño pueblo… todo se sabe, había querido hablar con Bella pero Esme muy delicadamente le decía que ella estaba enferma y que no iba a poder atenderlo. La ultima llamada de él la atendió Carlisle… mi padre lo convenció de que Bella había contraído una enfermedad en Brasil y que debía estar en cuarentena…

_Lo siento Charlie… de verdad no la puedes ver, es peligroso… esta enfermedad es contagiosa y todavía no sabemos con certeza que dolencia es…_ dijo mi padre volcando en su discurso todo el convencimiento de su profesión. _Bella debe guardar reposo y cuando este mejor yo personalmente iré a buscarte para que puedas verla, por ahora no visitantes… es muy serio._ le dijo tratando de convencer a un incrédulo Charlie, pude sentir su voz del otro lado de la línea y sonaba angustiada y confusa, mi padre trató de sonar lo más calmado posible para no asustarlo pero de todos modos Charlie podía imaginarse cualquier cosa, por su puesto que el pretexto de la enfermedad lo iba a mantener calmado pero de todos modos Charlie no era muy paciente cuando a su hija se refiere.

Luego de ese episodio el padre de Bella no volvió a llamar tan seguido, solo tenía unas cuantas charlas con mi madre percatándose que Bella se estaba recuperando, siempre sonaba muy ansioso e insistía en verla al menos de lejos pero un rotundo "no" siempre la respuesta, por su puesto que ella misma le hablaba por unos minutos solo para calmar su ansiedad, solo para apaciguar a Charlie y evitar que se apareciera por aquí.

_Lo sé papá… te llamaré en cuanto este mejor y puedas venir a visitarme…_ le dijo la ultima vez cuando su padre la llamó para percatarse de su estado, _despreocúpate… Carlisle me esta cuidando y me estoy recuperando, pero por ahora todavía no es conveniente que vengas ¿si?... Adiós papá…_ terminó la llamada con un suspiro, ella sabía que era lo mejor… mentirle, solo para ocultarle la terrible verdad. Ella se encontraba recostada en el sofá ya acurrucada entre las mantas y en compañía de toda la familia, solo Carlisle permanecía fuera de casa ya que en sus ratos libres salía en busca de nueva información que pudiera ayudarnos. Rosalie permanecía junto a Bella como siempre sentada a un lado del sofá junto a su cabeza y yo sentado a sus pies en el suelo…

"No puedo verla Edward…" me decía la voz mental de Alice, se encontraba lo más alejada posible de Bella, sentada en el primer peldaño de nuestra escalera masajeándose con desesperación las sienes. Desde que habíamos regresado mi hermana ya no era la misma, se había sumido en un estado de desesperación angustiante y me arrastraba con ella, por más que le insistí y que trató… no podía ver el futuro de Bella, era totalmente blanco… a demás se veía sufrir con la cercanía de mi esposa ya que le atacaba fuerte dolores de cabeza.

"Esto me sobrepasa hermano…" dijo mentalmente levantando la cabeza y mirándome fijamente, su rostro solo reflejaba su dolor… "no la veo por esa cosa, me duele mucho…" pensó y después de eso subió la escalera corriendo inhumanamente, Jassper fue detrás de ella… era evidente el por qué, él recibía toda la angustia de la familia y el dolor de Bella y por la intensidad de estos no podía hacer nada, si por él fuera ya se hubiese marchado junto con Alice… pero no lo harían nunca, no cuando un miembro de la familia estuviese en peligro. Carlisle regresó segundos después cabizbajo como cada vez que llegaba estos últimos días, se quedó parado a un costado de la escalera y miró detenidamente a Bella, "… hijo lo siento… necesitamos pensar en algo más…" pensó… "su embarazo está cada vez más avanzado, si esperamos será peor", agaché mi cabeza y mis manos involuntariamente jalaron mi cabello de desesperación, cerré fuerte los ojos tratando de reprimir sus palabras, mi padre literalmente me estaba diciendo que Bella iba a morir pronto.

_Rosalie… ¿podrías…?_ susurró mi esposa desde el sofá levantando la cabeza a duras penas, me volteé sabiendo que era lo que necesitaba… Rose le acercó rápidamente un recipiente en el momento justo en que Bella vomitaba furiosamente en él, me acerqué a ella para acariciar su espalda y sostener su cabello, cuando terminó le alcancé un baso de agua, ella seguía reacia a que yo estuviera presente en esos momentos pero… la amaba ¿cómo iba a poder dejarla sola?... ¿cómo podía pensar siquiera que podía repugnarme sus malestares si lo único que me importaba era ella?... lo que me rompía en mil pedazos era verla sufrir… y morir poco a poco y lo peor era que ella era conciente de eso. Luego de estar un momento sumida en sus pensamientos mi Bella se quedó profundamente dormida, tomé una de sus manos y la acaricie sintiendo su tersa y delicada piel entre mis dedos, pude sentir la mirada de Rosalie sobre nosotros… "nada ganaras acariciándola… el daño ya está hecho…", solo decidí ignorarla… como siempre lo hice.

La solté acomodando su mano y me sumí de nuevo en mi dolor rogando a quien sea que este allá arriba que la ame y por ende la perdone y la deje vivir… ella menos que nadie se merecía pasar por todo esto.

"Edward…" la voz mental de mi padre me sacó de mi semiinconsciencia una vez más, lo miré sin importarme mucho lo que tenía para decir… "alguien viene… escucho una motor…", traté de enfocarme en el sonido que mi padre había escuchado y lo pude oír, estaba lejos aún pero lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que se trataba de una motocicleta, "… tal vez ya sabe que estoy aquí…" "él querría luchar conmigo a solas"…, esa voz hum!... me había olvidado de él… en todo mi dolor y sufrimiento y en tener solo como única preocupación a Bella me había olvidado de él… el maldito chucho venía hacia nosotros.

Miré a mi padre una vez más, "¿es… Jacob?" pensó mirándome a los ojos preocupado, yo solo asentí cansinamente, ahora debía enfrentarme a un licántropo hormonal furioso y eso ya era demasiado para mi, mi padre se debatía en ir e interceptarlo antes de que llegase a casa pero yo negué con la cabeza… lo dejaría venir, le dejaría ver lo que le había hecho a Bella, cómo la había mancillado y como había roto a la mujer más pura y hermosa de la tierra, lo dejaría ver mis errores y tal vez… solo tal vez me mataría, eso era suficiente para mi. Alice y Jassper volvieron al percatarse de la presencia del indeseable perro, sentí sus miradas sobre mi cabeza pero yo solo seguía gacho esperando que el perro pisara el porche de entrada, la motocicleta aminoró su marcha hasta detenerse…

_¿Qué hace aquí?..._ preguntó una enfadada Rosalie mirándonos a Carlisle y a mí, _pude olerlo desde lejos al apestoso ese… pero …_

_Rose déjalo… algún día lo iba a saber_ le cortó Esme

_No…no, él no tiene ningún derecho a venir aquí…_ siguió hablando Rose lo suficientemente bajo como para no despertar a Bella,

_Si ustedes permiten que ponga un pie en esta casa no seré conciente de mis actos…_ amenazó Rosalie

_Jacob solo tiene curiosidad…_ dije levantando mi cabeza y trabando mi mirada en un punto lejano frente a mí… _él quiere saber… _ susurré casi inaudiblemente, sabía que a estas alturas el agudo oído del chucho captaría mis palabras _no se atreverá a tocarla de nuevo_ dije apretando mis puños,

"esto pesará en tu conciencia Edward…" pensó la despiadada mente de Rosalie, entonces capté su esencia… estaba a solo unos metros de la casa y sus pensamientos eran de gozo, el muy cretino pensaba que nos estaba causando cierto desasosiego… escuchamos sus pisadas en el porche y Carlisle se apresuró a abrir cuidando siempre que Bella no despertara de su sueño, no lo miré cuando Carlisle lo enfrentó en el umbral… su simple y asqueroso efluvio golpeó mis sentidos haciéndome aguantar la respiración por unos segundos, sentí la tensión de mi cuerpo y la de los demás a mi alrededor, mi cuerpo me pedía que me pusiera en estado de alarma, pero mi mente necesitaba otra cosa, no le importaba lo que Jacob Black hiciera conmigo… porque fuera lo que fuese me lo merecía, así fuera la más brutal de las muertes accedería con gusto, solo para no ver a mi Bella sufrir más y pagar de una buena vez mis culpas, no necesitaba a un encolerizado Jacob, ni a un licántropo vengador, solo necesitaba que este tormento se acabe… necesitaba a mi Bella de vuelta… a mi dulce y frágil esposa humana, y si ella era la que me abandonaba yo gustoso iría a su encuentro... tal vez ahora el chucho serviría para algo, tal vez en él podía encontrar la solución…


	7. La ultima esperanza

La ultima esperanza…

Nunca creí que en la más pestilente criatura de la tierra y en mi más férreo enemigo encontraría una esperanza, una mínima luz en el medio de mi más densa oscuridad… Jacob Black. Si tal solo pudiera convencerlo de hacer semejante locura, si tan solo lo que mi ávida mente había planeado en solo segundos al percatarme de su presencia pudiera ver la luz… si tan solo ella accediera, él haría todo por ella ¿verdad?...lo había buscado hace tiempo ya con la esperanza de que su presencia fuese suficiente como para que Bella entrara en razón, sin embargo al no dar con él desistí de la idea, pero después se presentó y una nueva idea vino a mi cabeza y si tanto la amaba como profesaba entonces ese amor sería suficiente para hacer eso por ella, suficiente para no dejarla morir.

_Hola Jacob_ saludó mi padre con calma a quien había pretendido hace tiempo atrás robar el amor de mi existencia, no me hizo gracia sus pensamientos… el muy maldito prefería que hubiera sido yo quien le abriera la puerta y no mi padre, a mi venía a buscarme y estaba dispuesto a luchar conmigo en un intento de matarme, iluso y lo suficientemente orgulloso como para guardar esa esperanza.

_He oído que Bella ha conseguido seguir con vida._ habló con su tosca voz, mi padre le hizo saber que ese no era el mejor momento y que podían hablar de ello más tarde, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para alejar al perro de la puerta. La respiración de mi esposa se alteró y se comenzó a remover incomoda en el sofá donde se encontraba tendida, eso me dio a entender que se encontraba despierta volteé hasta estar frente a ella y me aferré al sofá como si en ello se me fuera la vida. "_Hijo él quiere saber si hemos roto el tratado… cree que lo hemos hecho_" la voz mental de mi padre confirmaba mis sospechas, el chucho estaba allí solo para matarme al pensar que había mordido a Bella, entonces fue ella… mi esposa la que habló,

_¿Por qué no?_ preguntó mi Bella ladeando la cabeza hacia mi, yo no separé mis ojos de los de ella por más dolor que me causaba… estaban tan vacíos y carentes de su brillo habitual , _¿también vamos a tener secretos con Jacob? ¿Qué sentido tiene?_ continuó. Contuve mis manos aferradas como garras en el asiento del sofá si hubiese podido acariciarla, tomarla entre mis brazos y sostenerla todo el tiempo conmigo lo hubiera hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ella había confiado su vida a mi hermana… a quien menos le importaba y mi hermana había correspondido muy bien a su confianza, la cuidaba con uñas y dientes.

_Entra por favor Jacob_ pidió mi esposa aún mirándome, sus ojos pedían comprensión, yo acepté en silencio. Me enfoque a duras penas en los pensamientos del chucho, si iba a estar cerca de mi esposa debía percatarme que sus pensamientos no fueran contra ella, yo ya no importaba… si el perro venía a matarme con gusto me entregaría, pero no aún...

Él se adentró en la casa pensando en que Bella estaría sedienta, la ignorancia era su mejor aliado en estos momentos… solo hasta que la viera. De alguna manera agradecí que le tuviera cierto aprecio a mi padre, él le caía bien y debo suponer que lo hacia desde que mi padre le salvó el pescuezo en aquel enfrentamiento contra los neófitos, para el perro él era el único de fiar de todos los que estaban en la casa y ya estaba marcando sus estrategias mentales pensando en que iba a dejar fuera de la lucha a mi padre, claro… no se atrevía a matarlo, ¡que iluso!...¡¿en serio pensaba que él solo iba a poder contra todos nosotros?!, con suerte me tomaría a mi primero antes que los demás se le vallan encima.

Se acercó de soslayo y vi como recorría con su mirada la casa, pareció recordar la fiesta de graduación que había realizado Alice cuando todo esto era algo impensado, su mirada entonces se posó en los que estábamos en torno al sofá donde se encontraba mi esposa, él reparó en mi y me vi en su mente… no era nada, ni un vampiro y ni siquiera un humano podía verse tan insignificantemente nada… era solo un despojo, un muerto de sed al que se le negaba el agua que podía salvar su vida, no era nada… mis ojos negros y carentes de brillo eran todo lo que podía confirmar que aún estaba vivo, que me movía solo por una causa… ella, el resto había desaparecido y me estaba muriendo y marchitando a medida que Bella lo hacía, moría con ella. Mi aspecto perturbó al perro y se puede decir que, por una centésima de segundo sintió lastima por mí, sus ojos se desviaron de mi hacia la dirección donde yo miraba… hacia mi Bella y la intriga lo picó al percibir el claro efluvio humano que despedía mi frágil esposa, se acercó lentamente hasta el sofá donde ella se encontraba y la vi… en sus ojos tal y como él la veía, hice acopio de valor y resistí… me autoflagelaba porque así lo merecía, si… era un maldito masoquista pero me lo merecía, quería ver cómo la veía él, quería sentir su dolor y saber sus pensamientos, quería oír sus insultos mentales y su ira hacia mí al verla así.

Sin embargo nada de eso pasó…

Sentí su corazón latir de manera descompasada cuando fijó su vista en ella y comprendió, un corazón aún roto por aquella elección de Bella, aquella que lo alejó de ella, aún así no pude regocijarme, no cuando el chucho podía aún ayudarme… guardaba mi esperanza.

"_Esta enferma, muy enferma_" fue la afirmación que cruzó por su cabeza, comprendió algo que escucho de su padre, al parecer así fue como se enteró… claro Charlie. Yo seguía con mis ojos fijos en los de Bella aunque ella alzaba su mirada hacia su amigo, pude ver su rostro reflejado en los ojos achocolatados de mi esposa, el perro parecía desconcertado y un poco más asustado… entonces Bella comenzó a sentir nauseas, lo supe por el color verdoso que adquiría su piel cuando las sentía, Rosalie se acercó hasta ella y le acercó del suelo un recipiente en el que Bella solía vomitar, yo me aproximé solo para sostenerle el cabello o tomarla entre mis brazos… me sentía más desesperado que nunca cada vez que la veía así, pero Rosalie extendió un brazo hacia mi obligándome a retroceder. No me quedó más remedio que obedecer y sentarme a su lado nuevamente mientras veía resignado cómo mi hermana la atendía, algo que hubiese querido con toda el alma hacer yo mismo.

_Lamento todo esto_ dijo mi esposa en un hilo de voz, no… esas palabras era las que debía decir yo si tuviera la entereza necesaria para admitir que todo lo que estaba pasando era solo mi culpa, dejé caer mi cabeza sobre las rodillas de mi esposa buscando por enésima vez su perdón y sentí sus dedos acariciar mis mejillas, no la merecía… realmente no merecía su amor, volví a la realidad cuando escuché el siseo de Rosalie y vi en su mente como Jacob se había adelantado hasta el sofá pero ella le había impedido el paso tratando de interponerse entre él y mi esposa,

_No Rose, no_ susurró Bella, _Está bien_ mi hermana a regañadientes obedeció y se apartó dejando a Jacob seguir su camino,

_¿Que te pasa Bella?_ preguntó el perro arrodillándose junto a ella justo frente a mi, yo solo quería estar allí en mi lugar en el mundo, sobre las rodillas de mi esposa… quemándome por dentro con mi eterno dolor, suficiente era verla a través de los ojos de los demás… suficiente era saber qué pensaba el chucho.

_Me alegra que hayas venido a verme hoy Jacob_ dijo ella con su voz rota, ella era feliz… su mejor amigo había venido a verla y ella podía ser feliz solo con eso, solo su presencia la hacía feliz, a pesar de todo no podía comprender lo mal que estaba…¡Por Dios ella se estaba muriendo y se sentía feliz por la simple presencia del chucho!... mi esposa sintió mi desazón y volvió a acariciar mi mejilla como si yo me lo mereciera.

_¿Qué tienes Bella?_ le preguntó, ella quiso responder a su pregunta y supe cómo, pidió ayuda de Rosalie para levantarse… el chucho no comprendía nada simplemente miró como Rosalie le lanzaba una mirada de advertencia y luego ayudaba a Bella a pararse del sofá… yo veía a través de él, de sus ojos… no tenía porque salir de mi estado catatónico, ya pocas ganas de vivir tenía como para ver otra vez con mis propios ojos lo que le había causado. Él le pidió en un susurro que no se levantara ya que parecía muy débil, pero ella le indicó que solo le estaba contestando su pregunta, entonces se levantó ayudada por Rosalie y la sábana se deslizó por su cuerpo dejando descubierto la causa de su agonía…

El gran estómago hinchado de mi esposa se reveló dejando aturdido al incrédulo de Jacob, él se percató después de un momento de analizar su cuerpo deformado, de que la causa que Bella este así no era una enfermedad, era peor que eso… solo que él no lo sabía. Bella acunó su estómago con ambos brazos dejando en evidencia su ya avanzado embarazo, "_la he visto hace un mes atrás… no hay forma de que ella este embarazada_" pensó, entonces sucedió lo que yo anhelaba… Jacob comprendió, no quería aceptar el hecho de que yo estuviera dentro de ella, que nuestros encuentros hayan echado fruto… pude sentir su furia y me tensé, lo que menos quería era que Bella viera su cólera. Leí en su mente su odio hacia mi, su odio hacia lo que fuera que estuviera creciendo dentro de Bella y estuviera tomando su vida… pensó en él como un monstruo… "_exactamente como su padre_" pensó… "_siempre supe que él la mataría_"…

Levanté mi cabeza cuando esas palabras resonaron en mi mente, si algo en todo el universo yo no quería y no hubiese querido jamás era matarla y el muy maldito había confirmado algo que lamentablemente podría suceder… me incorporé y fui hasta él, no cabía en mí la furia que contenía, por más que lo había dejado ver a mi esposa no tenía derechos de estar aquí… solo lo dejé entrar porque un esperanza se vislumbró en mi mente en cuanto olí su hedor, el perro no me servía más que para una sola cosa y eso lo íbamos a resolver ahí mismo…

_Afuera Jacob_ escupí al llegar frente a él,

_Hagamos esto_ me replicó… sabía a qué se refería, él no había venido para otra cosa más que para matarme, pero eso tenía que esperar…

Emmett y Jassper se pusieron en estado de alerta y se situaron a mi lado, pero esto era algo que debía resolver yo solo con el chucho… él se percató de la presencia defensiva de Esme y Alice también y por un momento repasó una estrategia en su cabeza… sabía que no tenía muchas chances si quería matar a alguno de nosotros… pero aún así se atrevió a pensar en matarlas.

_No…_ gritó mi esposa, tropezando y cayendo hacia delante en un intento de retener mi brazo, Rosalie la alcanzó y yo me acerqué… le dije al oído solo para ella que mi intención era solo hablar con él, alcé mi mano y acaricié su mejilla en un intento de calmarla… me percaté de la furia del chucho así que supe que esto no se tenía que dilatar más…

_No te agites… Por favor, descansa._ supliqué _Volveremos los dos en unos minutos_ ella me miró por unos segundos y luego asintió… ¿cómo podía creer que mis intenciones eran hacerle daño al muy maldito?... si eso iba a ser la causa de un profundo dolor para ella ¿cómo podía pensar que yo podría ser capaz de causarle ese dolor?... Luego ella volteó para mirar a Jacob y le advirtió que se comportase y pidió que luego regresara. Me dirigí hacia la puerta mientras él me seguía detrás, era el momento de hablar… el momento de suplicarle si fuera necesario, salí de la casa en dirección al linde del bosque, no quería que nadie nos escuchara, esto era entre él y yo… Mientras caminábamos vi sus pensamientos, el muy iluso pensaba en atacarme por la espalda como si yo se lo fuese a permitir,

_ No estoy preparado para que me mates, Jacob Black_ le dije en un susurro, aún nos podían escuchar _Tendrás que tener un poco de paciencia_ él me contestó acotando que su paciencia no era su especialidad, seguí caminado rápidamente hasta que dejé de escuchar los susurros de mi familia en la casa, entonces me detuve y volteé a verlo purgando mi dolor y dejándolo libre como cada vez que me encontraba a solas, fuera de la vista de Bella. Volteé a encarar a mi enemigo y me percaté de sus pensamientos, había visto mi expresión y volvió una vez más a tener lastima, no quería su lastima… quería su ira, su desesperación tal cual la sentía yo, quería su odio suficiente como para matarme luego de esto, quería su valor para hacer lo que le pediría que haga maldita sea!!... ¡quería a mi Bella viva! viva para mí para siempre!... Me llevé una mano a mi cara tratando de calmar mi desesperación, él podía ver mi sufrimiento y yo quería que comprendiera… que entendiera el por qué, el cómo, el cuándo… pero ni un solo sonido salía de mis labios… si decía algo sentía que iba a gritar y que derrumbaría el cielo entero demostrando mi angustia, mi dolor lacerante en el centro de mi pecho… sin embargo él entendió y habló,

_ El feto la está matando, ¿no es así? Se está muriendo_ lo último fue una confirmación de su parte, mi dolor se reflejó en sus palabras y pude sentir que su dolor era el mismo que el mío aunque no tan intenso… porque en ese lugar y en esa situación ya no era él el culpable, ya no había nada que lo imputase… el único responsable de todo aquí solo era yo y la culpa me carcomía por dentro y por fuera cada vez que la veía.

_Es mi culpa_ logré decir con un hilo de voz antes de derrumbarme frente a él, el peso del mundo estaba sobre mis hombros logrando desmoronarme, el universo entero estaba presionándome hacia mi infierno haciendo que mis rodillas tocaran el suelo empujándome más y más hacia la hierba, dolía… dolía esa palabra, dolía verla así, dolía perderla sin poder hacer nada… ¡oh por Dios cómo dolía!, pero yo me merecía cada dolor que ella me daba… merecía estar muriendo en carne viva solo por ella.

_Si… si la criatura la está matando_ logré decir entre dientes aforrándome con mis manos a la hierba, mis lagrimas secas pugnaban por salir de mis ojos… quise gritar, golpearme a mí mismo, arrancar de mí pecho la poca entereza que me quedaba… pero no, no era tiempo todavía.

_¡¿Y por qué no hace algo Carlisle?!..._ gritó _es médico ¿no?, ¡pues que lo saque!_ alcé la vista para mirarlo y con desgana le dije que ella no nos lo permitía… ¿qué no conocía a Bella?, ¿no sabía que ella era lo suficientemente noble como para soportar su sufrimiento con el solo hecho de dar vida a esa cosa?... entonces lo entendió… después de todo conocía a mi Bella,

_La conoces bien_ dije cuando entendió su sacrificio _¡que de prisa lo haz visto!

Le conté que yo no me había dado cuenta, al menos no a tiempo, le dije que mi propia esposa no me había dicho nada durante el viaje de vuelta y que solo había pensado que estaba asustada y que era de lo más normal…. ni siquiera había sospechado sus verdaderas intenciones, ni la determinación que había adoptado… Nunca supe hasta que la vi correr a los brazos de Rosalie en el aeropuerto… ¡precisamente de Rosalie!... fue entonces cuando comprendí y fue justo allí donde el mundo ya no fue mundo para mí… yo no lo comprendí hasta entonces y él… claro, su mejor amigo lo había comprendido casi al instante… suspiré frustrado mientras me daba vueltas la cabeza tratando de entender.

_Espera un momento… ¿cómo es que no se los permite?_ dijo con tono de sarcasmo, preguntó si no nos habíamos dado cuenta que ella tenía la fuerza normal de una joven de 50 kilos y que solo bastaba con agarrarla y drogarla, le confesé que esa había sido mi intención al principio… antes de llegar a casa y que Carlisle hubiera estado dispuesto… en su mente replicó si acaso se nos había dado por ser caballerosos, pero yo le respondí secamente que era su "guardaespaldas" la que nos complicaba las cosas. Jacob meditó por unos momentos y se hizo una pregunta mentalmente a la que me vi obligado a responder, el comprendió el papel que jugaba Rosalie en todo esto y se preguntó si mi hermana quería que Bella sufriera esa muerte… al parecer él sabía muy bien las opiniones de Rosalie con respecto a mi esposa

_Quizá… Rosalie no ve esto de la misma manera_ dije refiriéndome a que ella era uno de los miembros de la familia que no contemplaba el sufrimiento y el peligro en el que estaba Bella y que su objetivo era otro…

Me sugirió que primero debería deshacerme de mi hermana y que luego, una vez que ella no este, me hiciera cargo de Bella,

_Esme y Emmett la apoyan. Emmett jamás nos dejaría tocarla_ dije apesadumbrado _y Carlisle no va a ayudarme si Esme se opone…_ mi voz terminó consumiéndose conforme terminaba de hablar…

_Deberías haberla dejado conmigo…_ dijo luego de unos segundos y aunque me dolía el chucho tenía razón, con él Bella hubiese estado más segura… yo solo dije un "si" inaudible. "_Es un poquito tarde para eso… debería haberlo pensado antes de dejarla embarazada de ese engendro devorador de vidas_" sus palabras retumbaron dolorosamente en mi cabeza, lo miré suplicante desde mi infierno personal…

_No lo sabíamos...jamás se nos pasó por la imaginación_ le dije en un hilo de voz y le conté que no teníamos precedentes de algo similar… ¿Cómo íbamos a preveer que una humana iba a poder concebir un hijo de uno de nosotros?

_Sobre todo cuando la chica debería haber terminado destrozada en el proceso ¿no?_ maldito… y todavía parecía burlarse de mi, maldito… mil veces maldito…

_Si_ susurré con tensión acumulada _sádicos como los íncubos o súcubo, están ahí afuera… existen pero la seducción es un simple preludio al festín… nadie sobrevive._ dije recordando las imágenes de los demonios de la noche que se plasmaban en los libros de Carlisle… con solo recordar me repugnó, yo no era uno de esos…

_No entiendo cómo no tienen un nombre para lo que tú eres…_ espetó, levanté mi rostro cansinamente para hablar con total sinceridad…

_Ni siquiera tú Jacob Black, puedes aborrecerme tanto como yo me odio a mí mismo…_ remarqué cada palabra declarando el asco que sentía por mi persona… solo escuché un "_te equivocas_" de su voz mental.

_Matarme ahora no va a salvarla_ repliqué con calma, pude ver la furia en sus ojos… era ahora o nunca… _ debes hacer algo por mí Jacob_

_Y un cuerno parasito!_ dijo, eso no me detuvo y ni me perturbó, la verdad no hiere…

_¿y por ella?_ pregunté tratando de aparentar calma y suplicando a la vez

_Hice lo posible por apartarla de ti. Todo. Ahora es demasiado tarde_ espetó

_Tu la conoces Jacob, mantienes con ella una relación que yo ni siquiera soy capaz de comprender, eres parte de ella y ella de ti… a mi no va a escucharme, Bella se cree lo bastante fuerte para salir airosa de esto…_ no pude seguir hablando sabiendo lo que le pasaría, tragué saliva y continué… _ puede que a ti te oiga_ dije intentando echar a la suerte mi ultima carta,

_¿ y por qué a mi si?_ dijo incrédulo. Me levanté tambaleándome casi ya sin fuerzas, "¿_podían volverse locos los vampiros_?"... en otra situación ese razonamiento podría haberme causado gracia, pero no ahora…

_Quizá_ dije respondiendo su pregunta, admití que así me veía… como un loco desquiciado apostando todo para salvarla, por supuesto que lo apostaría todo… le dije que intentaba ocultar mi demencia frente a ella ya que la tensión la hacía empeorar… ella no soportaría algo tan deprimente como esto, le dije que debía mostrar compostura a fin de no hacérselo más duro pero que al final y al cabo eso ya nada importaba…

_¡Tiene que escucharte!_ supliqué desesperado…. Me dijo que él no podía decirle nada que yo ya no le había dicho…

_Puedes ofrecerle algo que ella quiere_ le dije de una vez, lo miré con precaución esperando que estallara en cualquier momento, _Solo me interesa que su corazón no deje de latir_ dije tratando de ser muy claro y esperando que entendiese, _si es un niño lo que quiere, lo tendrá… si desea una docena la tendrá. Lo que quiera, cualquier cosa… puede tener cachorritos si eso es lo que prefiere._ nuestras mirada se encontraron durante un momento y me vi en sus ojos ¿tan desesperado estaba? Sí… así de desesperado… Su rostro se contrajo asimilando lo que le acababa de decir, debía convencerlo… él debía aceptar el reto… por amor a ella…

_¡Pero no de esta forma!_ mascullé antes de que pudiera decir que no _no con eso que le absorbe la vida mientras yo estoy aquí observando con impotencia cómo se enferma y se consume, contemplando cómo esa cosa le hace daño…_ tragué aire de prisa para continuar hablando _ Debes hacerla entrar en razón Jacob. Ella no va a escucharme, Rosalie no se separa de su lado y no deja de alimentar su locura y de infundirle coraje y de protegerla… No, no la preteje… cuida su engendro. La vida de Bella no significa nada para ella…_ esperé sus palabras rogando que entrara en razón y que su amor fuera lo suficientemente grande como para aceptar esta locura, sus pensamientos eran un torbellino… ¿"_Que había insinuado… que Bella debería…? ¿Tener un bebé?... ¿mío?... ¿cómo? ¿Me la estaba entregando o tal vez creía que a ella no le importaba ser compartida_?"

_Lo que sea y cómo sea… siempre que siga viva_ respondí ansioso… me dijo que era la estupidez más descomunal que había dicho hasta ahora y tal vez la era… pero no quería rendirme, esta era mi ultima esperanza…

_Ella te quiere…_ murmuré, me dijo que no lo suficiente. Le indiqué que Bella estaba dispuesta a morir por tener un hijo y que quizás aceptara una alternativa menos radical…

_¿A caso no la conoces?_ escupió frunciendo el seño…

_Lo sé… lo sé. Va a hacer falta una gran dosis de persuasión para convencerla; por eso te necesito. Sabes cómo piensa, puedes hacerla entrar en razón_ le dije… finalmente la semilla en su mente había germinado, y comenzó a pensar y repensar una y mil veces la posibilidad de hacerla suya de esa manera, lo cual no era de su agrado pero era lo que siempre había soñado y que ahora estaba al alcance de su mano, se imaginaba a Bella entre sus brazos susurrando su nombre… eso podría haberme hecho salir de mis cabales pero no ahora… la semilla debía seguir germinando y yo, quien fue el de la idea, no iba a impedírselo. Se imaginó una Bella embarazada de él… y me gustó lo que vi en su mente… era un Bella radiante y feliz, llena de vitalidad… con sus curvas redondeadas fruto de un embarazo normal… todo lo contrario a como estaba ahora. Preguntó si el objetivo era hacer que Bella razonara y me insinuó, aún con su vivo sarcasmo, que era imposible hacer entrar en razón a mi testaruda esposa,

_Inténtalo al menos_ pedí, él se apresuró a negar con la cabeza pero yo simplemente no iba a obtener un "no" como respuesta, si él la amaba debía hacer esto por ella… se inquietó por saber de donde sacaba yo todas mis locuras, si ya las había pensado o solo las sacaba sobre la marcha… por supuesto que mi cabeza había ideado mil maneras de salvar a mi Bella y entre ella estaba él. Le conté que había telefoneado a su casa varias veces buscándolo solo en furtivas ocasiones a escondidas de mi familia y de Bella… solo habían sido situaciones circunstanciales en las que no había obtenido respuesta, y le confesé que hubiera salido a buscarlo si no hubiese sido porque no podía separarme de mi esposa… me era imposible hacerlo. No podía estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo, se había convertido literalmente en mi razón para seguir viviendo. Por ultimo le expliqué que _eso_estaba cambiando y que no dejaba de crecer y a demás lo hacía muy deprisa y que esa era razón suficiente para no dejarla… Me preguntó que era _eso_que Bella tenía en su vientre, y le señalé que no teníamos ni idea y que ya era más fuerte que la madre, vi en su mente su viva imaginación… el pequeño monstruo rasgando a Bella desde su interior para poder salir, el dolor se hizo mas fuerte en mi pecho y logre susurrar

_Ayúdame a detenerlo… ayúdame a impedir que esto suceda_ si debía postrarme de rodillas frente a él lo haría… humillarme, implorarle… sacrificarme a mi mismo por ella lo haría…

_¿Cómo? ¿Ofreciéndome como semental?_ preguntó, _Tú estas muy mal. Ella no va a querer saber nada del tema_ afirmó… le pedí que probara, de todas maneras ya no había nada que perder… pensó que el daño lo recibiría él, otro rechazo… otro "no" de Bella… otro sufrimiento sumado a los que ya tenía,

_¿Un poquito de dolor a cambio de salvarla? ¿A caso es ese un alto precio?_ pregunté a un Jacob dudoso… solo faltaban unas cuantas palabras más para convencerlo, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado egoísta, pero Bella me interesaba más que el dolor del chucho… aún así si lo hacía le debería mis agradecimientos. Me dijo que tal vez no iba a funcionar pero yo le dije que tal vez no, pero que sí la haría entrar en duda y solo eso necesitaba… un pequeño momento de duda… él trató de bromear diciendo que yo luego le diría a Bella que solo era una broma,

_Si Bella quiere un niño lo tendrá, no me voy a echar atrás_ dije asegurándole que teníamos un trato. Por fin podía vislumbrar una ínfima y pequeña luz de esperanza… la última que me quedaba… Luego de pensárselo un poco el perro admitió que esto era una entera locura y que seguro Bella le atizaría otro puñetazo y que aunque parecía una locura él lo estaba considerando… "Tendría que haberme limitado a matarlo…" dijo su voz mental.

_No ahora_ susurré _todavía no. Equivocado o no, eso va a acabar con ella y tu lo sabes. ¿Qué prisa hay?. Tendrás tu oportunidad si ella no te escucha. Te pediré que me mates cuando el corazón de Bella cese de latir…_ dije convencido, esperaba que Jacob me diera la posibilidad de seguirla a donde fuera si esto no resultaba…

_Eso no vas a tener que suplicarlo mucho_ dijo, el atisbo de una pequeña sonrisa surcó mis labios… una sonrisa de satisfacción… Jacob me mataría si Bella… si Bella moría… y con esa afirmación yo ya estaba más que satisfecho…

_Con eso ya contaba_ le dije sabiendo que era lo que esperaba de él desde antes que apareciera, ya no tendría que acudir a los Volturis… Jacob me daría mi pacifica muerte.

_Entonces tenemos un trato_ dijo, yo tendí mi mano… al fin la esperanza… al fin.

_Lo tenemos_ acepté… De quien menos lo esperaba… de mi más férreo enemigo… mi antítesis dándome una mano, claro que no por mi, sino por ella… pero eso era suficiente, eso no tenía precio, Jacob Black había aparecido y con él traía la esperanza, solo deseaba que eso fuera suficiente… solo por ella.


	8. Rechazo de toda ilusión

**Hola amigas!! nuevo capi de nuestro querido Amanecer desde la perspectiva de Edward!!, bueno COMENTEN!! ya lo saben y las dejo que estoy en el trabajo je je, las amo!!!... ya sé capi corto pero con el otro las recompenso, besotes!**

Rechazo de toda ilusión

Mi vida pasaba ante mis ojos… una vez más y se escurría entre mis dedos como agua anhelante de llegar al mar. Bella… que era ahora mi vida era la única que ocupaba mis pensamientos y la que dirigía mis acciones. Dicen que la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde y yo quería… anhelaba de alguna manera creer en eso… de veras quería creerlo. Lo que si no podía creer aún era de la manera en que se había personificado esa esperanza… nunca creí encontrar en mi más férreo enemigo un ápice de ilusión… nunca creí que mi fe en él iba a ser tan infinita. Jacob Black había pasado a ser para mi la persona más importante después de Bella, y aunque mi plan no tuviera ni pies ni cabeza, si tenía un objetivo… mantenerla con vida a como de lugar y con eso era suficiente…

Fue la hora de regresar a casa… regresar junto a la mujer que amábamos, nuestro trato se selló con nuestras manos unidas aliándonos y estableciendo la paz y la tregua… por ahora. Iba a ser difícil, muy difícil… estaba preparado para que Bella aceptara la propuesta del chucho ya que después de todo fue mi idea y él aceptó luego de que yo casi le rogara de rodillas, cosa que llegué a hacer…, por eso debía mantenerme con la mente fría, debía dejar de pensar y sentir por mí para hacerlo por ella, debía mantener mi semblante duro e inalterable ahora que estaba a punto de perderla de todas las maneras posibles, por que si no aceptaba ella moriría y si decía que si él la obtendría… y entonces allí yo finalmente conseguiría lo que me merecía… cada cual cosecha su siembra…

Jacob caminaba inquieto a mi lado y aunque me percaté de sus pensamientos no quise añadir palabras porque… él ya había aceptado y era de todas maneras lo único que me importaba… Al cruzar el umbral de mi casa vi a mi familia reunida en torno a ella, me apresuré de manera arrebatada a llegar frente a mi esposa ignorando olímpicamente al resto de mi familia, Bella se sobresaltó un poco al vernos y entendí que su ansiedad hacía estragos en ella, nos miraba alternadamente a Jacob y a mí como buscando alguna respuesta o algún signo de lo que haya sucedido entre nosotros allí afuera… estaba estresada y esa cosa en su interior sorbiéndole la vida hacía cada vez más dificultosa su salud.

_Vamos a dejar que Jacob y Bella hablen en privado_ anuncié fríamente ante mi familia,

_Por encima de mi cadáver_ replicó Rosalie con un siseo sin apartarse del lado de mi esposa, _"Estas loco si la dejaré sola con ese estupido perro…"_ añadió en su mente, ignoré sus palabras y miré a Bella ella tenía la decisión final…

_Bella…_ la llamé con el mismo tono monocorde con el que venía hablando _Jacob desea hablar contigo, ¿tienes miedo de quedarte a solas con él?..._ ella miró a su amigo confundida y algo desconcertada y luego dirigió su mirada a Rosalie quien la miraba atenta con el seño fruncido…

_Está bien rose. Jake no va a hacernos daño. Ve con Edward._ Contuve un gesto de repugnancia al escucharla referirse a ella misma y esa cosa como un "nosotros". Mi hermana replicó diciendo que tal vez todo se trataba de una trampa pero Bella le contestó que no veía la manera de cómo podía ser eso una trampa… quise intervenir para terminar de convencer a Rosalie,

_ No vas a perdernos de vista ni a Carlisle ni a mí_ dije fríamente reprimiendo mi dolor _Rosalie, es a nosotros a quién teme Bella…_ lo ultimo lo dije dejando entrever mi ira y mi sufrimiento, el hecho de que Bella no confiara en mí era exasperante y lo sentía como mil puñaladas en mi muerto corazón… aún así me arrepentí al instante al ver decaer el semblante de mi esposa,

_No_ replicó Bella en voz baja. Lagrimas espesas corrían por sus mejillas, lo ultimo que quería era lastimarla, la interrumpí justo cuando iba a disculparse o a explicar mejor sus palabras… sacudí mi cabeza arrepentido de haber dicho lo que dije y le sonreí para calmarla,

_No pretendía expresarlo de este modo, Bella… estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí…_ le dije pretendiendo estar bien, ella se mortificaba al saber que podía lastimar mis sentimientos y reaccionaba de una manera que sumado a su inestable salud la hacían debilitarse mucho mas rápidamente… "Detén esto Edward… ¿todavía pretendes aumentar su sufrimiento?..." pensó Rosalie, la ignoré una vez más…

_Salgamos todos_ pedí algo envarado señalando la puerta de salida con mi mano, si no lo hacían pronto era capaz de arrastrar a cada uno de ellos así tuviera que luchar contra mi propia hermana _Por favor_ pedí en un gesto algo desesperado… escuchaba las preguntas mentales que se hacían tanto mi padre como Rosalie, sabía que no habían podido escuchar la conversación que habíamos mantenido Jacob y yo y que de alguna manera estaba sumamente sorprendidos por mi reacción, dejar al perro con Bella sería lo ultimo que haría en mi existencia y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo, eso pareció desconcertarlos y supe que tendría que dar algunas explicaciones… Solo en unos segundos tras haber comprendido mi urgencia de dejarlos solos, se dirigieron todos a la puerta… fui tras ellos y me detuve esperando a Rosalie que aún dubitativa estaba parada en medio de la sala… la miré expectante… "Edward… no sé qué pretendes…" pensó antes de que Bella hablara,

_Quiero que salgas, Rose_ aseguró en un hilo de voz. Rosalie me miró con sus ojos llenos de odio… si las miradas matasen… "Te juro que si éste le hace algo… terminaras por conocerme" dijo mentalmente antes de señalar a la puerta en un claro gesto para que yo saliera primero… No tuve otra opción que obedecer a mi despiadada hermana así que abandoné la puerta saliendo al patio trasero con paso veloz y lleno de furia, seguí el rastro que había dejado el resto de mi familia… aunque en mi interior prefería estar solo, le debía unas cuantas explicaciones a mis padres. Si tan solo una señal me indicara que estaba haciendo lo correcto no estría tan malditamente furioso, apreté la mandíbula conteniéndome de dar la vuelta y detener lo que yo mismo había ideado, era una locura… era una maldita locura lo que estaba a punto de ofrecerle el chucho a mi propia esposa y con mi consentimiento… Perderla… era lo peor que podía pasar, de una u otra manera era lo peor, aunque estaba dispuesto a sacrificarme entero por ella, por su supervivencia, ya no importaba nada… absolutamente nada.

Seguí corriendo hasta que en unos pocos segundos llegué al linde del bosque donde el efluvio de mi familia se dispersaba, al parecer Alice y Jassper se habían desviado hacia el río y mis padres se habían adentrado al bosque… podía oír sus voces así que deduje que no estaban muy lejos de allí… volteé mirando hacia atrás para prestar atención a lo que sucedía en la casa que se encontraba a la distancia, quería percatarme que el perro le hacía la propuesta a Bella y que cumplía con su palabra. Vi venir una ráfaga de colores hacia mí, dorado mezclado con rojo… un torbellino que tenía nombre y apellido y que colapsó con todas su fuerza en mi pecho haciéndome volar por el aire a varios metros de distancia… mi espalda chocó contra un árbol haciéndolo vibrar peligrosamente y caí al suelo, me aturdió por un momento ese movimiento inesperado y quedé tumbado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en el árbol tratando de salir del estopor… algo jaló mis cabellos haciéndome levantar la cabeza, Rosalie y toda su furia estaban frente a mí… sus ojos oscurecidos me decían que no había reaccionado muy bien ante mi petición de dejar solos a Bella y Jacob, miré buscando a Emmett o a cualquier otro miembro de mi familia pero al parecer no nos habían esperado…

_¿Quién te crees que eres?..._ dijo siseando apretando la mandíbula _¿Qué pretendes grandísimo idiota?_ soltó mi cabeza en un movimiento rápido que no vi venir haciendo que mi nuca chocara con la corteza del árbol, no contesté… _¡Responde!_ exigió…

_No quiero que muera_ dije abatido, ella me miró con sus grandes ojos negros llenos de ira… desvincularse de su familia y pelearse con sus hermanos no le importaba en absoluto con tal de proteger al monstruo… una vez más confirmé que para ella la vida de mi esposa no le importaba ni en lo más mínimo. Me miró durante una interminable espera…

_Eres un incrédulo Edward…_ rió burlándose de mí, yo bajé mi mirada tratando de reprimir mi dolor… mi ira y mi frustración, ella parecía saber más de Bella que yo mismo que era su esposo. _Tú siquiera piensas en lo que ella quiere…_ escupió, la miré cansado aún en la misma posición en que había caído.

_Si fuera por mí ya te habría sacado del camino, pero me contengo por Bella y Emmett…_ dije tratando de sonar seguro, pero aún así sin mentir… Rosalie gruñó y por un momento pensé que se abalanzaría otra vez contra mí ya que su cuerpo adoptó una actitud defensiva y lista para el ataque… prácticamente le había confesado que aún seguía con la idea de sacar esa cosa del cuerpo de Bella.

_Mátame…_ le pedí cansado y al mismo tiempo retándola a que lo hiciera, estaba dispuesto a morir si no fuera porque quería ver a Bella por última vez.

_¿Tanto la amas idiota?_ siseo aún acechándome,

_Ella causa en mí más de lo que tu pudiste hacer malita engreída… nunca le llegaras ni a los talones_ sabía que con eso estaba firmando mi propia sentencia de muerte, pero realmente ya nada me importaba… Vi a Rosalie abalanzarse hacia mí antes que unos fuertes brazos rudos la atraparan en el aire, Emmett me miró con enojo y reproche mientras trataba de hacer más fuerte el agarre de Rosalie. _"Eres un idiota Edward…",_sí… ya me había acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de insultos.

_Rosalie cálmate…_ dijo la voz de mi padre detrás de mí, suspiré al sentir su presencia… realmente no quería lastimar a mi hermana, mal que mal era tan parte de esta familia como yo. _Edward está dolido y tendrías que entender su ira hija_ finalizó mi padre mirándome con un dejo de desilusión en su rostro, cerré los ojos y pedí perdón en hermana pareció calmarse entre los brazos de Emmett, su respiración acelerada comenzó a apaciguarse y finalmente Emmett deshizo su agarre, mi hermana me quedó mirando por un momento y luego comenzó a caminar alrededor mío como un león enjaulado mirándome fijamente a los ojos, _"Lo dejaré pasar Edward… pero déjame decirte algo. ella jamás se rendirá… ¿qué no lo puedes entender?..."_pensó, cada uno de sus pensamientos era un doloroso latigazo sobre mí, ella sabía muy bien cómo castigarme… _"Ella lo protegerá hasta el último segundo…"_pensó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa orgullosa, _"Yo la ayudaré, de eso no te quepa duda…"_, solté un gemido ahogado y cerré los ojos con fuerza tratando contenerme para no ser ahora yo el impulsivo capaz de abalanzarme sobre ella y desgarrarle la garganta…

_Sé que lo que a ella le suceda… no te interesa, te da igual…_ dije con voz trémula _lo único que quieres es eso que crece dentro de ella… un monstruo con el que te puedas identificar…_ no la miré pero pude sentir sus ojos clavándose como puñales sobre mi cabeza,

_El que tú seas un padre desnaturalizado que le desea la muerte a su propio hijo no quiere decir que ella tenga que ser igual que tú…_ escupió cada palabra con un atisbo de odio hacia mí… _si la amas déjala dar a luz a su hijo…_ finalizó…

_Rosalie, tú mejor que nadie sabes que lo que menos hará será dar a luz…_ a duras penas pude pronunciar cada palabra, quemaba decirlas… y aún más admitirlas, _esa cosa… la desgarrará… la matará_ gemí dolorosamente en mi agonía, ella no pareció conmoverse. Sentí pasos detrás de mí, Alice y Jassper volvían, sus rostros apesadumbrados me decían que habían escuchado la discusión. Yo no podía quedarme allí, quería saber qué sucedía dentro de la casa… me incorporé en un movimiento rápido y preciso pero en el mismo instante Rosalie aferró mi brazo con una de sus fuertes manos,

_Dime hermano…_ siseo _¿qué hace el chucho aquí?, contesta de una vez_ exigió, la miré por un momento y suspiré profundo

_Solo confirmo el hecho que la ama lo suficiente como para salvarla…_ cerré los ojos y tragué seco ante la verdad de mis palabras. _Si Bella quiere un hijo… Jacob sería mejor padre que yo que soy un desnaturalizado…_ utilicé las palabras que Rosalie me había dicho… varios jadeos ahogados se escucharon a mi alrededor sin embargo me era difícil levantar la mirada y verlos a los ojos, _"Estas loco hermano…"_replicó Emmett en su mente, Esme se acercó a mí y acarició mi espalda de manera maternal… miré a Rosalie temiendo que se abalanzara hacia la casa pretendiendo sacar a Jacob del pescuezo de allí, pero solo sonrió…

_Pensé que conocías mejor a tu propia esposa…_ dijo burlándose, por algún motivo ella parecía creer que todo el plan que había ideado era totalmente inútil. Tragué seco y ella aflojó el agarre que tenía en mí brazo… comencé a andar con parcimonia a través del prado hacia mi casa esperando escuchar algo de lo que podía estar sucediendo dentro de la casa. Sentí la presencia de mi familia caminar detrás de mí y me dirigí hacia la cochera, allí esperaría hasta que Jacob saliera de la casa…

_Tú no tienes que herirlo_ era la voz del chucho que pude captar llegando a la cochera, mi familia también podía escuchar por lo que solo callaron y se limitaron a hacer lo que yo estaba haciendo… fisgar. _Puedes hacerlo feliz, Bella_… entonces allí me di cuenta de lo que el chucho estaba haciendo… rogando por mí, utilizaba uno de sus últimos recursos para convencer a Bella, sabiendo que cuando se refería a mí… ella no daría marcha atrás… Vi a Bella a través de los ojos del chucho y supe que ella simplemente no daría brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, acariciaba con un gesto ausente su prominente estómago mientras se mordía el labio…

_¿Qué te dijo Edward con exactitud?_ me aturdió pensar que ella sabía de alguna manera que yo había hablado con Jacob sobre esto…

_Nada. El pensó que quizá me escucharías._ Dijo el perro, entonces confirmé mis sospechas… ella de alguna manera sabía lo de mi brillante idea, Bella levantó la mirada hacia los ojos del perro y lo supo, supo que había mucho mas detrás de las pobres excusas que le daba Jacob, sentí como si me estuviera mirando a mí… su mirada de sorpresa y comprensión fue un claro gesto de que había entendido.

_Waw… el haría lo que fuera, ¿Verdad?_ no había verdad más poderosa que esa, miré a mi familia sabiendo que entenderían mis razones, Carlisle me miraba con una mezcla de orgullo y compasión a la vez y mi madre literalmente sollozaba a su lado, pero el gesto de Rosalie fue lo que llamó mi atención, sonreía amargamente como si esa respuesta fuera un trozo de comida que debía tragar. Cerré los ojos cansado y anhelante… era la decisión de Bella, ahora era solo ella… Bella sonrió ausentemente, pero era una sonrisa de paz y llena de amor… Jacob le recomendó que pensara en esa idea, que la tuviese en cuenta… realmente el pobre estaba dando brazadas desesperadas de ahogado, lo mismo que estaba haciendo yo… quise reír por lo patético, realmente me estaba comportando como si no la conociera, como si desconociera lo que ella era capaz de hacer por defender un ideal, una persona… ella siempre se sacrificó, por todos… antiguamente por su madre, luego su padre… hasta por el mismo chucho…. ahora lo estaba haciendo por su… hijo.

_No hay mucho que tu puedas hacer por mi, verdad?_ Ella susurró _Realmente no sé por qué habrías de molestarte. No lo merezco_… era así como ella se veía, absolutamente incapaz de merecer nada… merecía esta vez el sacrificio del perro, mi sacrificio, pero ella simplemente no era capaz de verse como lo que realmente era…

_No puedo hacer mucha diferencia ¿no?_ preguntó resignado Jacob, yo ya sabía la respuesta…

_No esta vez_ suspiró _Desearía poder explicarte de tal forma que lo entendieras. No puedo herirlo._ dijo convencida ella apuntó su estómago _de tal forma que tome una pistola y le dispare. Lo quiero._… me dejé caer ante esa confirmación, mis piernas flaquearon y mis rodillas tocaron el suelo, mis manos se aferraron a mi cabello casi arrancándolo y me sumí en mi más profunda agonía sabiendo que la ultima esperanza estaba truncada, que había desaparecido toda posibilidad de hacer cambiar de opinión a Bella… que ya debía considerarla perdida. Sentí una suave mano en mi espalda y solo escuché un único pensamiento… "_Te lo dije"…_Rosalie sonreía satisfecha con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, su objetivo se había cumplido y mis deseos habían sido denegados, una vez más…

Jacob también se había rendido, se despidió de Bella sabiendo que ya nada tenía que hacer allí, en mi casa rogando por una causa perdida, me aferré al suelo con mis manos cuando mi cuerpo quiso correr hacia él implorándome me matara, pero me convencí a mí mismo que aún no era hora… que todavía debía estar allí para ella, solo para ella… dejando mi dolor afuera y cerrando mi mente a toda sensación y sentimiento… Mi familia se alejó… tal vez retornando junto a ella, luché contra mi miseria unos momentos más y me dispuse a levantarme… Cerré mi mente y mi corazón prometiéndome no flaquear ante ella una vez más, el dolor de la perdida era lacerante y punzante pero mi deber como esposo y amante debía ser resistir… seguir resistiendo por ella, hasta el final.


	9. Protegiendote

Capitulo 16: Protegiéndote…

La presencia de Jacob Black de nada había servido … lo único que provocó la visita del chucho fue la momentánea felicidad de mi esposa, el volver a ver a su amigo era reconfortante para ella y sorprendente para mi, él había sido lo bastante dispuesto para hablar conmigo y mucho más dispuesto aún para batallar juntos en este frente, nuestra prioridad… poder mantener viva a Bella no importase cómo.

Bella tiró por la borda todo resquicio de esperanza, toda oportunidad de ser madre de la manera más normal posible… le había ofrecido la oportunidad a ambos de estar juntos al menos de esa manera, lo sabía… una idea bastante loca pero lo suficientemente desesperada para tratar de salvarla, pero así y todo… eso se me había ido de las manos… Bella quería tener a su hijo, precisamente ese hijo… el motivo había quedado claro para todos, tanto para Jacob como para mí… era mi hijo.

A duras penas me levanté del lugar donde me había sumido cuando la última esperanza que había vislumbrado se había ido hacia el bosque, luego de un nuevo golpe…un nuevo rechazo de Bella.

Podía decir que me sentía de maneras muy extrañas, mi esposa me había elegido a mí una vez más… a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, a causa de esto una parte de mi quería salir de ese garaje con el corazón en alto y tranquilo por haber sido quien Bella escogiera una vez más y mi otra parte, la más racional, quería derribar los árboles cercanos para sacarme el gusto a frustración y derrota… no había salido como lo había planeado y a pesar de eso una parte de mí me decía que era así tal cual como debían salir las cosas. Avancé a paso lento hacia la casa preparándome para enfrentarme con una Bella rabiosa, enojada y mil veces más hormonal… por el camino podía sentir su corazón acelerado a punto de saltar de su pecho… tan desbocado que me asustó, sabía que había unas cuantas cosas que iba a decirme… tal vez regañarme o enojarse conmigo… pero ¿qué iba a hacer?... ella sabía muy bien que yo era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvarla y mantenerla con vida, no podía culparme por ser un total idiota.

_Edward Cullen ven aquí…_ dijo con voz cansada, a pesar de eso pude sentir un dejo de tranquilidad en ella… una mínima paz se filtraba en su voz. Me dirigí a la puerta optimista, pero antes de cruzar el umbral de entrada, algo llamó mi atención… un gemido de dolor, un pequeño grito ahogado y el movimiento repentino de mi familia, corrí hacia dentro a tiempo para ver a Bella doblada en el sofá donde estaba sentada, sostenía su vientre con ambas manos y su rostro libido estaba surcado por una mueca de dolor que me paralizó… Rosalie la sostenía tomándola de los codos y Carlisle había desaparecido escaleras arriba, Esme le susurraba cosas incoherentes al oído a mi esposa… cosas sin sentido que seguramente ella no llegaba a escuchar. Decidido a saber qué le sucedía di dos pasos hasta llegar a ella, para mi suerte Rosalie no me detuvo, estaba ocupada y distraída con Bella, así que pude llegar a lado de ella… "sostenla… le voy a inyectar el suero…" resonó la voz mental de Carlisle en mi mente mientras bajaba las escaleras sosteniendo unas cuantas cosas en las manos… reconocí sueros, tubos de plástico y agujas, su maletín… volteé a ver a Bella… no había gritado ni había emitido ningún sonido de dolor… aún así podía vislumbrar su sufrimiento en sus facciones cansadas y consumidas, ella no quería demostrar su dolencia… ¿negar su propio sufrimiento con tal de que ese engendro naciera?... si lo sabía… propio de Bella…

"_Su corazón esta fallando… debemos monitorearla_" las palabras mentales de mi padre me volvieron a la tierra, su corazón… mi preciado tesoro estaba fallando, Bella estaba colapsando de todas las maneras posibles. Reprimí un grito desgarrador en mi pecho y avancé hasta ella… podía oírlo con claridad, su corazón saltaba en su pecho a un ritmo descoordinado pero tan acelerado… pidiendo a gritos una salvación, trabajando a todo lo que podía dar… como un naufrago en medio del mar dando manotazos de ahogado, tratando de huir de un final premeditado e inevitable…

_Emmett, Jassper… traigan lo necesario para internar a Bella…_ mi padre era determinado y rápido, mucho más rápido que yo en esta situación, él lo único que había necesitado hacer fue poner la mente en frío y actuar… Me acuclillé junto a Bella que respiraba agitadamente, tomé una de sus manos entre las mías y me percaté que estaba fría y yacía inerte entre las mías, estaba peor… mi Bella se estaba poniendo mucho peor.

_Carlisle… está mal, no ha ingerido nada y lo poco que ha comido lo vomita…_ dije mirando a Bella, su piel se pegaba a sus huesos producto de la inanición, el monstruo la estaba consumiendo y no le dejaba asimilar nada a su cuerpo. Era más fuerte que ella y la estaba matando… podía sentir a través del tacto cómo el correr de su sangre en sus venas era cada vez más pausado y desacelerado, por eso su corazón latía tan descompasadamente… estaba haciendo el máximo esfuerzo posible por llevar sangre a las distintas partes de su cuerpo.

_Veamos si con el suero logra recuperar fuerzas… la falta de alimento está provocando el fallo en su corazón…_ dijo mi padre mientras preparaba para Bella una de las camas de hospital que había mandado traer especialmente para ella, los aparatos eléctricos que se iban a encargar de vigilar su corazón y el goteo que la mantendría alimentada. Rápidamente acomodaron todo para que mi esposa pudiera recibir las atenciones adecuadas,

_Tráela…_ dijo mi padre esperando a un lado de la cama una vez que estuvo listo todo, Rosalie me miró un momento pero la ignoré como siempre hacía y me dispuse a levantar el cuerpo de mi esposa que yacía ovillada en el sofá emitiendo casi inaudibles gemidos de dolor. La alcé entre mis brazos… mi esposa, mi Bella, la razón de mi existencia era solo un despojo humano, parecía una niña pequeña desvalida entre mis brazos… solo eso y no más… no había peso, ni vitalidad, ni nada que evidenciara que se trataba de un ser humano de 18 años, nada… estaba tan consumida que decir que llevaba una pluma entre mis brazos era exagerar. Con cuidado la llevé hasta la cama, la deposité allí suavemente acariciando su fría frente y dándole un beso en su cetrina piel, la dejé en manos de mi padre, que en menos de una hora ya la había intubado, le había puesto el goteo y la había conectado a los aparatos eléctricos. No había nada más que hacer, solo esperar.

_Hijo… Bella duerme, debemos hablar_ dijo mi padre casi en un susurro, esto era tan solo entre él y yo, pero en mi familia no se contemplaban los secretos… esto era para todos. Miré por ultima vez a Bella y a regañadientes me dirigí hacia su despacho,

_Debemos considerar otras opciones_ dijo apenas cerré la puerta tras mío, _algo que nos posibilite salvarla o al menos atenuar su sufrimiento_ agaché mi cabeza, yo no quería atenuar nada, quería sacarlo… para mí era la única solución para que Bella tuviera una oportunidad,

_Carlisle, esa cosa no va a ser piadosa… de hecho ahora está haciendo estragos… va a matarla…_ dije siseando,

_Lo sé… pero debemos reconsiderar lo que hice contigo, con Esme… hasta con Rosalie…_ gruñí negando con la cabeza ante la idea _ Edward… es la única manera de que siga a tu lado…_

_No… ella había considerado la posibilidad de seguir siendo humana por un tiempo más…_ dije en una suplica _ella tenía muchas cosas que hacer aún… quería pasar tiempo con su madre y con Charlie… quería ir a la universidad… quería…_ me detuve sabiendo que no podía decirle la razón principal por la que Bella quería seguir siendo humana,

_Deberás reconsiderarlo… solo debemos cuidar que su corazón no deje de latir…_ dijo al tiempo que yo bajaba la cabeza, eso precisamente era lo que yo quería evitar, que su corazón dejara de latir… _Solo prepárate para cuando llegue el momento si decides hacerlo… _

_Tu madre y yo iremos a cazar, desde que ustedes llegaron no lo hemos hecho… y considerando el hecho que el momento se acerca, no queremos tener vampiros sedientos aquí…_ dijo mirándome detenidamente, sabía que también se refería a mí… _deberías hacer lo mismo hijo… Rosalie se encargará de cuidarla, llevaré el móvil por cualquier cosa que suceda, estaremos cerca… no más de unos cuantos kilómetros…_ trató inútilmente de convencerme…

_No me pidas eso, no ahora cuando en cualquier momento puedo perderla…_ dije cabizbajo _prefiero pasar cada segundo que transcurre junto a ella antes de salir a alimentarme cuando ella no lo puede hacer_

_Bien… sabía que no iba a poder persuadirte de todas maneras, solo… hazlo cuando ella este mejor…por su bien_ suspiré sabiendo que mi padre no lo iba a dejar pasar, si él supiera que la sangre de Bella ya no era ninguna tentación para mí… siempre estaba allí… suculenta y odiosamente exquisita, pero al saber que era lo que le permitía seguir con vida ya no causaba el mismo efecto en mí. Volteé sobre mis talones para retornar junto a mi esposa,

_Edward…_ me llamó antes de salir… "se fuerte, por ella hijo… solo por ella", cerré mis ojos al escuchar su voz mental y salí finalmente de su despacho. Ser fuerte… ser endemoniadamente fuerte era lo que me estaba cansando, desde que la conocí había sido fuerte a mas no poder… y hoy, cuando estaba casi a punto de perderla, no podía seguir siéndolo… ya no más, en algún momento mis piernas flaquearían, mis gritos agónicos lograrían escapar de mi pecho y mi furia estallaría de la manera más cruel. Corrí escaleras abajo y me situé a un lado de mi esposa una vez más… Rosalie ocupaba el flanco derecho mientras yo el izquierdo… nuestros objetivos, bueno eran tan distintos… ella cuidaba a la criatura y yo… a mi esposa.

Solo retumbaban los rápidos latidos de su corazón en toda la estancia, latían asincrónicamente, a veces lento cuando al parecer mi Bella se estabilizaba y otras veces rápido y discordante cuando parecía entrar en la lucha frenética por mantenerse vivo…

Evitar que su corazón dejara de latir…

Debía reconsiderarlo, Bella tenía aún muchos proyectos y demasiadas cosas que aún no había experimentado, la universidad, viajes, el amor físico… ¡quería darle tantas cosas!... quería que experimentase tantas cosas… no podía quitarle su mortalidad sabiendo que ella aún podía seguir siendo humana, mantenía aplacada una esperanza… un sueño, una ilusión… tan lejana como posible, que ella recapacitara y nos dejara sacar esa cosa de allí antes de que haga mas daños y sea irreversible. Tan imposible…

Acaricié su mano suavemente con las yemas de mis dedos, nuestras temperaturas estaban iguales… que irónico, hacía tan solo una semana había colapsado sobre mí acalorada y caliente luego de hacer el amor… hoy la estaba perdiendo.

_Edward…_ fue solo un susurro entrecortado pero salió de sus labios, ella aún dormía… y aún soñaba conmigo. Algo se movió en mí… algo que no podía explicar, un regocijo mezclado con tal grado de ansiedad… ella aún me amaba, después de haberle hecho todo lo que le hice, después de haberla condenado…

Aún siendo imposible el cabello de la nuca se me erizó cuando unos pensamientos muy conocidos vinieron hasta mí… "_Quizá deberíamos ir pensando en un saludo, algo así como –venimos en son de paz-" _conocía esa voz mental, la había escuchado hace no más de unos cuantos meses en aquel claro… en nuestra lucha contra Victoria… codo a codo y mano a mano… Seth.

"_El que más te guste…" _oh… y esa voz también la reconocía… Jacob. Estaban a mas de un kilómetro de distancia, …¿Qué hacían aquí?, ¿y Seth?, me removí incomodo tratando de captar de nuevo sus pensamientos… venían a vernos o al menos esa era su intención, pero…¿para que?. _"¿Edward?...¿Estás ahí Edward?" _Seth me llamaba,

_Em… Jass, tenemos visitas…_ dije para mis hermanos que se encontraban en algún lugar de la casa, en un segundo los tuve a mí lado _Es Jacob, no sé el motivo de su visita… viene hacia aquí junto con Seth_ agucé mi mente otra vez para poder oírlos de nuevo mientras mis hermanos me miraban expectantes…

"_Eh. Edward, si puedes oírme, chupasangre, prepara las defensas. Tienes un problema" _al escuchar ese pensamiento salí al porche de la casa dejando a Bella con Rosalie y a mis hermanos pisando mis talones, _"Tenemos un problema"_ corrigió Seth… Al salir al porche los vi aparecer entre la espesura del bosque, ambos en su forma lobuna… un gran lobo de palambrea rojiza y otro más pequeño de tonos grisáceos,

_¿Jacob?¿Seth?¿Qué ocurre?_ pregunté a los recién llegados, ellos aminoraron su marcha y dieron unos repentinos pasos hacia atrás, nuestro efluvio había chocado contra ellos… se podía decir que en estado de alerta olíamos peor para los perros. Buscando la respuesta busqué en su mente y Jacob me lo mostró… vi en sus pensamientos la conversación que había tenido la manada con su Alfa… Sam planeaba atacar a la familia con el propósito de matar a la criatura que crecía en el interior de Bella… lo veía como un siniestro peligro que ponía en riesgo a los humanos… para eso necesitaban matar a mi esposa.

_¿Quieren matar a Bella?_ bufé reparando en la terrible verdad. Vi cómo mis hermanos se abalanzaron contra Jacob y Seth… eran los asesinos equivocados y ellos no lo sabían… no habían escuchado la totalidad de nuestra charla.

_¡Em, Jazz, esos no, los otros! La manda viene hacia aquí_ mis hermanos retrocedieron aún sin comprender,

_¿Cuál es su problema?_ inquirió Emmett mientras Jasper vigilaba a los lobos aún desconfiado.

_El mismo que el mío_ repuse _pero ellos han planeado otra forma de manejarlo. Reúne a los otros y telefonea a Carlisle para que él y Esme vuelvan aquí ahora mismo_ oí un aullido de frustración de Jacob "el aquelarre está disperso"… pensó. Le aseguré que no se encontraban lejos y oí los propósitos de Seth, debía vigilar el perímetro este. Me percaté que ya no podían saber los objetivos de los otros a través de su intrincada interconexión mental… esa tan complicada red de pensamientos que compartían con la manada… parecían haberse desligado de alguna manera… ambos parecían ser lobos independientes de la manada original.

Le pregunté a Seth si iba a exponerse a algún tipo de peligro, a mis ojos y ante los ojos de todos… Seth no era más que un niño, un lobo nuevo y tal vez algo inexperto, aunque ya me había demostrado en creces su gran agudeza a la hora de luchar. Ambos se miraron… en sus mentes resonó un _"No lo creo"…_luego Seth añadió _"Sólo soy un niño para ellos"…_ si bien era verdad… era un lobo desertor que podía despertar la furia de los demás. Jacob parecía reacio al dejarlo ir solo, aunque Seth se encargó de asegurarle que iba a estar bien… _"Yo estaré aquí. Tu necesitas coordinar con los Cullen", _luego deeso Seth salió presuroso adentrándose entre los árboles.

Quedé frente a frente con Jacob, por segunda vez ese día… pero esta vez con un nuevo peligro. Emmett se estaba encargando de ubicar a Carlisle y a Esme mientras Jassper estaba a mi lado escudriñando el bosque con su vista aguda, Alice se había acercado a la puerta cuestionándome mentalmente que era lo que estaba sucediendo… "_Es horrible no poder ver… y para colmo tú andas con misterios" _me recriminaba silenciosamente mientras se situaba junto a Jassper, podía sentir respirar a Bella dentro de la casa así que supuse que ella estaría a los cuidados de Rosalie, quien no dejaría su lugar de guardia por nada del mundo… ni aun que se desatara la guerra fuera de la casa. Jacob observaba cada uno de nuestros movimientos con gran atención… un atisbo de respeto hacia ese ser mitológico que había rechazado ordenes del Alfa de su manada para proteger a mi esposa, nació en mi interior… una gratitud infinita ahora la tenía a quien había sido mi más férreo enemigo.

_Esta no es la primera vez que adeudas mi gratitud, Jacob_ le dije sinceramente,

"Yo nunca he pedido eso de tu parte" sus palabras honestas me hicieron pensar que él nunca se hubiese arriesgado si no hubiese sido por mi esposa, por Bella… aún la mujer que amaba. Yo era conciente de eso… siempre lo fui, lo que Jacob Black hacía era solo por ella.

_Supongo que tienes razón al respecto._ recalqué sabiendo por qué lo hacía, _"Bueno, esto no es la primera vez que yo no lo haga por ti_" le dí la razón, no era la primera vez… sus grandes ojos lobunos me miraban con intensidad,

"_Lo siento no he hecho ningún bien hoy. Te dije que ella no me iba a escuchar" _pensó al tiempo que yo asentía,

_Lo sé. Yo nunca creí realmente que ella lo haría pero…_ sus pensamientos me interrumpieron,

"_Tenias que intentarlo... ¿Ella está mejor?" _parecía haber cierto atisbo de preocupación en sus profundos ojos, bajé la mirada al saber la tan cruel respuesta… pensar en ella en ese estado era peor que mil lobos hincándome el diente… le contesté que estaba peor, esa respuesta pareció hundirlo al punto en que me encontraba yo…

_Jacob, podrías cambiar de forma?_ preguntó Alice a mi lado. _Quiero saber lo que está pasando._ su curiosidad había llegado al límite… nunca se había quedado sin saber y eso la exasperaba, sin embargo ante su pedido Jacob sacudió la cabeza en negativa…

_ Él lo necesita para mantenerse vinculado con Seth_ la mente era lo único con lo que podían comunicarse mientras estuvieran en fase… Alice insistió en querer saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, con voz neutra y mecánica se lo relaté…

_ La manada piensa que Bella puede convertirse en un problema. Se prevé peligro potencial de lo... de lo que crece dentro de Bella. Sienten que es su deber de eliminar ese peligro. Jacob y Seth se separaron de la manada para advertirnos. El resto están planeando atacar esta noche_ sentí la inquietud de mi familia, realmente la información que les había dado los había alertado… enseguida Emmett y Jassper comenzaron a escudriñar hacia los árboles, la oscuridad era absoluta pero fácilmente podíamos ver los movimientos extraños.

_ Carlisle y Esme ya están en camino… veinte minutos como máximo._ me informó Emmett,

_ Debemos adoptar una posición defensiva_ sentenció Jassper, su mente militar comenzaba a idear distintos estratagemas… Decidí que lo mejor era ir dentro de la casa, allí podíamos proteger mejor a Bella por si algo llegaba a salir mal.

_ Vamos a estar dentro_ le indiqué a Jacob, él asintió y me dejó ver en sus pensamientos que estaría recorriendo el perímetro junto a Seth y que ante cualquier noticia nos lo haría saber… con sus pensamientos o con un aullido.

_Lo haré…_ le dije mientras daba la vuelta y entraba junto a mis hermanos a la casa, no dejé de vigilar el bosque hasta que estuvimos adentro…

Bella se encontraba todavía en la misma posición en la que la había dejado, Rosalie a su lado y Alice ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba… esta situación la frustraba al punto que no quería estar presente.

_La manada cuenta con dos integrantes menos… será fácil encargarse de la situación_ dijo Jassper mientras caminaba por la sala con cierto entusiasmo, vi a Bella removerse en su lugar, se sumía en un duerme vela algo incomodo…

_Es mejor que hablemos de esto en otra habitación… no quiero que Bella se perturbe…_ le señalé a mis hermanos que ya estaban planeando una lucha feroz contra los lobos en sus mentes. Rosalie se quedó una vez más con Bella al tiempo que yo subía las escaleras con mis hermanos, esperaba que Carlisle llegara pronto a casa… si habían lobos sueltos allí afuera era peligroso para cualquier vampiro sin refuerzos, además él sabría qué hacer en caso de que decidieran atacar.

_Yo me encargaré de ese tal Sam… siempre le tuve ganas…_ dijo Emmett en tono jactancioso, _luego iré por los más fuertes de la manada… tal vez lo grandotes que siempre andaban con Jacob…_

_Edward… tu tendrás que ser nuestro líder, eres rápido y necesitaremos de tu don para saber sus movimientos_ dijo Jassper seriamente, se tomaba muy en serio cuando había algún peligro…

_Yo no me moveré de lado de Bella… no dejaré que se acerquen_ corté a mi hermano que me miraba ceñudo,

_No es lo más conveniente… Rosalie podrá quedarse con ella, créeme cuando te digo que la defenderá con uñas y dientes_ dijo Emmett…

_Lo sé… pero yo no podré luchar si sé que ella puede salir lastimada…_ le repliqué casi al borde del enojo _Tú y Jassper irán por los más fuertes, yo cuidaré a Bella desde mi posición y lucharé si es necesario, pero… no me pidan dejarla… a demás tendremos la ayuda de Jacob y Seth que también pelearán junto a ustedes…_ dije convencido. No dejaría que me apartaran de lado de Bella… moriría con ella si eso llegara a suceder.

_Edward… entiende que Bella estará bien junto a Rosalie… Alice también estará con ella y Esme, nada le sucederá… no las subestimes, te necesitamos en el campo de batalla…_ replicó muy obstinadamente Jassper,

_¡Nadie peleará esta noche!_ mi padre estaba parado junto a Esme en el umbral de su despacho mirándonos con el enojo en su rostro… _Estoy seguro que hay maneras de solucionar las cosas… la lucha no será necesaria_ dijo avanzando hasta mí…

_Hijo… sabes que a Bella esa lucha le hará mal… su estado de salud es delicado y si se entera que planean pelear contra la manada que tanto ella aprecia…_

_Carlisle!... es esa misma manda la que vienen ahora a matarla… es esa misma…_ dije exasperado, la defendería aún fuera su propio padre el que la atacara…

Mi corazón dolido y derrotado se congeló al escuchar un aullido a la distancia, rápidamente y sin escuchar a nadie bajé las escaleras para asomarme a la ventana a la espera de la manda de lobos a punto de saltar sobre nosotros. No se veía a Jacob o a Seth por ningún lado y derepente temí lo peor… traté de buscar sus mentes pero estaba todo tan cayado… todo tan silencioso. La noche oscura se semejaba irónicamente a una boca de lobo, cerrada y sin estrellas y sin ni siquiera la luna para alumbrar a nuestros enemigos. Entonces lo escuché…

"_Falsa alarma, falsa alarma_" era la voz mental de Jacob "_Lo sentimos. Seth es joven. Olvida las cosas. Nadie está atacando. Falsa alarma._" Jacob en su forma lobuna apareció entre lo árboles indicándome que había sido un error… una mezcla de alivio y reprensión me inundó…

"_No hay nada ahí fuera"… _asentí ante esas palabras. Me tensé completamente al escuchar un raro sonido del monitor de Bella… el monitor que vigilaba su corazón había señalado un fallo en este… miré hacia donde estaba mi esposa acostada y con un gesto de la mano saludé a Jacob para adentrarme a la casa y quedarme cerca de mi esposa… Les expliqué a los demás que estaban ya torno a la cama de mi esposa que había sido solo una falsa alarma…

_ Seth estaba perturbado por otra cosa, y se olvidó que estábamos escuchando una señal. Él es muy joven._ expliqué…

_Es bueno tener la custodia de niños pequeños_ señaló Emmett sarcásticamente,

_Ellos nos han hecho un gran servicio de esta noche, Emmett_ dijo Carlisle _En gran sacrificio personal_ mi padre tenía toda la razón… ellos habían sido lo que mas habían arriesgado aquí y al menos se les debía un gran agradecimiento…

_ Sí, lo sé. Solo estoy celoso. Yo deseo estar ahí fuera_ sabía que Emmett haría lo que fuera por ser el que este en el lugar de batalla, no le gustaba para nada quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras unos lobos adolescentes nos protegían…

_Seth no cree que Sam ataque ahora_ dije con voz mecánica _No con nosotros prevenidos, y cuando carece de dos miembros de la manada_

_¿Qué es lo que piensa Jacob?_ preguntó mi padre… la voz del nuevo Alfa era importante, él conocía muy bien a su antigua manada.

_Él no es tan optimista…_ le contesté. Mi esposa aún se sumía en un intranquilo sueño, su respiración contrastaba con la de nosotros ya que era entrecortada y dificultosa… su corazón era el sonido más perturbador del ambiente, latía errático y descompasado… acerqué mi mano para acariciar el centro de su pecho, solo era un simple gesto que había hecho inconcientemente como para tratar de calmar su corazón… como se acaricia la cabeza de alguien con el objeto de tranquilizarlo…

_ No la toques! ¡Ya bastante haz hecho!_ dijo mi hermana empujando mi mano,

_Rosalie…_ murmuró mi padre tratando de calmarla…

_ No empieces conmigo, Carlisle. Dejamos de tener la postura anterior, esto es todo lo que te está permitido_ sentenció mi hermana…

En algún lugar allí afuera pude sentir la presencia de Jacob… miraba la escena que tenía ante sus ojos atónito y sorprendido… tenía derecho a hacerlo, después de todo estaba arriesgando su vida allá afuera y tenía el derecho de ver la razón de ese peligro. Mi esposa una vez más gimió en sueños y se convulsionó… solté un gemido de dolor al verla sufrir así, quise sostenerla mientras Rosalie apoyaba su mano en la frente de Bella pero Emmett no me permitió…

_ No esta noche, Edward. Tenemos otras cosas de qué preocuparse_ era la señal que me decía que debíamos pensar en un plan de defensa si algo volvía a fallar, si la manada venía por nosotros. No se lo permitiría, no los dejaría avanzar… no mientras mi esposa tenga una posibilidad de salir viva de esto… Consumido por dentro y por fuera dejé en manos de mi hermana a mi agónica esposa… defenderla era mi objetivo ahora… con uñas y dientes y contra todo peligro, aún el que se ocultaba bajo su piel, aún de eso…


	10. Una nueva ilusión

**Hola hermosas!!! Capi nuevo!! Espero que les guste, se viene cuando Edward escucha a Nessie! Pero en el otro capi o el próximo, no lo sé aún. Este es lo preliminar!, besotes y espero sus Reviews! Besotes---**

Capitulo 17: Una nueva ilusión

La noche era inescrutable para el ojo humano común, oscura como la boca de un lobo… sin embargo para mi, era el preámbulo de que algo grande iba a pasar…

Mis aliados, mis enemigos llamados a tregua para proteger un objetivo en común, vigilaban las cercanía de la casa… rondaban allí afuera esperando y previendo un posible ataque… mis pensamientos los habían perdido, tal vez estaba más allá del camino que llevaba a la casa… pero estaban allí escudriñando la oscura noche como lo hacía yo a través del gran ventanal ahora blindado en cuidado de mi Bella.

Aquí adentro, en mi infierno, entre las llamas… ella se consumía poco a poco sin remedio y con un presunto y acelerado final. Mis ojos viajaban de la ventana a mi esposa que agonizaba en la cama de hospital, escenario apocalíptico montado por mi padre para el cuidado de ella…

_Edward…_ un susurro entrecortado salió de los labios de mi amor, corrí de la ventana del cuarto hasta ella que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, jamás la dejaría sola… jamás. Si llegaba a haber una lucha o enfrentamiento, pelearía desde su lado, sería su escudo… su centinela, su guardián pero jamás nadie me apartaría de su lado…

Rosalie mojaba un trozo de tela en un recipiente con agua y se lo pasaba por la piel expuesta de la frente, el cuello y el pecho… en un intento de aplacar la fiebre, mi hermana me miró con un dejo de advertencia en la mirada, poco a poco permitía acercarme cada vez más a mi esposa y de alguna manera estaba agradecido.

_Amor descansa…_ le dije acariciando con mi fría mano su febril mejilla, una sutil y suave transpiración cubría su rostro a pesar de los cuidados de Rosalie, señal que su fiebre seguía en aumento y que los medicamentos que Carlisle le administraban no estaban haciendo el efecto esperado… Mi esposa entreabrió los ojos mirándome confundida, sus ojeras se acentuaban debajo de sus vacíos e inexpresivos ojos chocolate y su piel blanquecina verdosa se pegaba como una fina tela en sus pómulos, ahogué un gemido ante la dolorosa visión y sonreí de la mejor manera que pude,

_Mi amor… _ susurré inclinándome a su lado _ descansa… yo estoy aquí siempre… a tu lado_ ella sonrió débilmente y volvió a cerrar los ojos,

_Solo… no te apartes_ dijo en un hilo de voz. Tomé una de sus manos que descansaban a un costado de su cuerpo y la besé con ternura, esperé pacientemente que cayera en su sueño y salí de la habitación dejándola al cuidado de Rose, me dirigí al despacho de mi padre… debíamos planear, imponer una estrategia, prever y reforzar las defensas ante la inminente lucha con la manada de Sam.

Al entrar encontré a mi padre mirando hacía el bosque desde la ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos… "la violencia definitivamente no nos llevará a nada… solo los enfurecerá más", "debemos encontrar otro modo… si tan solo…"

_Edward… ¿haz tomado una decisión?_ volteé a ver a Jassper que se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación junto a Emmett y Alice… "debes luchar junto a nosotros" pensó

_No… no hay decisión que tomar_ dije tajante, no había nada en la tierra que me separara de su lado, _si una lucha se avecina tendrán que pelear sin contar conmigo… yo estaré a lado de Bella._ mi determinación parecía salir a la luz, Jassper me miró por unos segundos tratando de comprender y finalmente asintió, volteó hacia mi hermana

_Alice…_

_No veo nada…_ cortó ella antes de que él pudiera decir algo _soy una inútil, inservible mientras ellos estén acá y eso me supera Jass, lo sabes…_dijo mirando el suelo, parecía avergonzada… su mente era inescrutable, me bloqueaba sin miramientos… resoplé frustrado como siempre sucedía cuando no podía saber que pasaba por sus mentes,

_¿Ves?... eso es lo que se siente, es mucho peor Edward_ dijo mirándome fijamente _como si de repente quedaras parado a la orilla del abismo y no supieras si saltar o no para salvar tu vida, de ambos lados puedes morir… si te quedas te atrapan por atrás y si saltas… eso es lo que se siente, incertidumbre…_ finalizó para pararse de su lugar y salir por la puerta velozmente. La habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral… para ellos, mi mente sin embrago era invadida por sus voces, confusas, tormentosas, vacilantes… mi padre seguía frente a la ventana tratando de determinar los pros y los contras de una pelea, Emmett se imaginaba peleando con los lobos usando su fuerza bruta, Jassper parecía querer encontrar la mejor estrategia sin contar conmigo entre las líneas… pura mente militar. Mi padre volteó finalmente tomando el mando de la situación,

_Yo iré al frente, si es que se produce una lucha… esto es algo que nos atañe a nosotros, no hay amenaza alguna para el pueblo Quiloute…_ me miró de soslayo antes de continuar _debemos antes que nada, hacerlos entrar en razón… ellos escucharan…_ sus palabras tenían cierta esperanza

_No escucharán Carlisle…_ Jassper parecía enojado _ellos no lo harán, actúan por instinto… no por razón_ en eso mi hermano llevaba la verdad, los lobos eran lo bastante impetuosos como para escuchar siquiera… Jacob lo había demostrado infinitas veces y parte de su manda también…

_Haremos el intento, conocemos a Sam… y él nos conoce… interactuó con nosotros y sabe que de todas maneras protegeremos a Bella por sobre todas las cosas…_ dijo mi padre tratando de ganar oídos, Jassper movía la cabeza en negación y Emmett reía para si mismo…

_No oirán padre…_ Jassper parecía cansado, como si un enorme peso cayera en sus hombros, la desesperación lo estaba ganando… _No podremos con toda la manada si no contamos con Edward ni Rose… Alice y Esme estarán en la retaguardia… tan solo quedamos nosotros tres, ¿contra cuantos?... ¿siete?_

_Seis_ espeté, _también lucharán junto a ustedes Seth y Jacob…_

_No confío en ellos, la voz de una Alfa es lo suficientemente fuerte como para doblegarlos con tan solo una palabra…_ dijo seriamente

_Ellos se separaron de la manada, la voz del Alfa no incide en ellos ni en sus mentes… son libres_ dije intentando convencer a mi hermano… el movía su cabeza aún incrédulo,

_Estaremos atentos al comportamiento de esos dos… tenemos que estar seguro que ante un enfrentamiento podremos contar con ellos._ asentí mientras mi padre y Emmett también lo hacían. En ese momento, cuando volteé para volver junto a mi esposa un atronador aullido rompió el silencio de la noche, volteé a ver a mis hermanos que escudriñaban la ventana del despacho de mi padre… Carlisle aguzaba el oído tratando de escuchar algo, salí del despacho bajando las escaleras y me dirigí al cuarto donde habían ubicado a mi esposa horas antes. Me acerqué a la ventana del salón, la misma de la otra noche… desde donde parecíamos tener nuestras charlas habituales visual-mentales con la nueva manada. Esperé… en el piso de arriba mis hermanos estaban alertas escudriñando la noche igual que yo, esperando por el enorme lobo de palambrea negra…

"Edward… no pasa nada" dijo la voz mental de Seth, lo vi aparecer entre los árboles del bosque mirando hacia mi dirección… "no pasa nada Edward, solo es mi hermana… Leah"… antes sus palabras di media vuelta y traspasé el umbral de la puerta que me separaba de mi esposa. Me quedé el resto de la noche junto a ella, junto a mi pilar… quien me sostenía ahora y por el resto de mi eternidad, como siempre lo haría, junto a ella.

El goteo, su respiración agotada y entrecortada, junto con el sonido de su arrebolado corazón eran los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar. Mi esposa se sumía en unos sueños inquietos, susurraba mi nombre y por momentos se encogía de dolor y convulsionaba…

Soportar, soportar… soportar… por ella.

¿En qué más inmenso sueño?... ¿en qué realidad?... ¿en que dimensión de este mundo existía tal dolor, semejante tortura… agonía?. Solo en mi mundo… viéndola morir… era mi peor y mayor castigo, verla luchar por un imposible, anteponiendo su vida como siempre lo hacía… viéndola irse, entre mis dedos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

Consumiéndome por dentro la miré toda la noche, no despegué mis ojos de ella, aún por el sufrimiento que me causaba verla, sentirla, perderla así… aún así me quedé junto a ella por enésima vez. La situación desagradaba claro… pero solo ante los ojos de los demás, Rosalie tenía pensamientos encontrados ya que ni ella misma podía sostener por mucho tiempo la mirada hacia Bella. Yo en cambio no podía dejar de mirarla… seguía siendo bella, hermosa… detrás de esa mascara agónica, seguía siendo ella misma… mi Bella.

"¿Qué harás?" la voz mental de Rosalie resonó en mi mente mientras seguía limpiando el sudor de su frente y yo la observaba a un costado de la cama,

_No sé a qué te refieres_ le dije despacio, Bella se removía incomoda, parecía querer despertar,

"Cuando llegue el momento, debes de estar preparado" la miré sin comprender muy bien a que llevaba sus pensamientos… "Cuando el bebé nazca, ¿la transformarás?" pensó mirándome fijamente. Enorme posibilidad que poco había considerado, no por miedo, ni porque no la veía como una chance… sino por ella, sin duda hubiera querido ser humana por más tiempo, con posibilidad de estudiar, estar con Charlie y René, sentir como humana todas las experiencias que pudiera tener. Sin dudas ella lo consideraba hasta antes de que comenzara esta pesadilla.

_Lo sé… aún no lo he pensado, debo consultarlo con Carlisle_ sin duda estaba dentro de las posibilidades pero… no era lo que yo quería para ella.

Si ella tenía que cambiar para poder seguir teniéndola junto a mí, mi propio egoísmo iba a ser el encargado de sembrar la semilla de la necesidad dentro mío para darme las fuerzas necesarias, las que necesitaba para poder hacerlo.

Los rayos del sol naciente se asomaron por el este, habíamos pasado una noche mas, los lobos no habían dado ninguna otra señal de alarma y la manad de Sam parecía que estaba mas renuente a atacar, después de todo Carlisle tenía razón… Sam pensará las cosas antes de actuar.

_Edward…_ su voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones y la vi despertar, abrió levemente sus ojos tratando de enfocarlos, mi padre le suministraba morfina para calmar el terrible dolor y eso la dejaba fuera de juego por varias horas, aunque aún así la morfina no era suficiente.

_Aquí estoy amor… junto a ti_ ella sonrió débilmente y tomo mi mano que acariciaba su mejilla, posó un beso casto en ella y suspiró cansada.

_Bella, es mejor que sigas durmiendo…_ ella gimió ante mis palabras,

_No quiero seguir durmiendo…_ cerró los ojos fuertemente antes de resoplar un inaudible gemido de dolor _quiero estar despierta un rato, por favor._ no podía negárselo había dormido ya casi todo el día anterior y toda la noche,

_Edward…_ me miró apenada antes de hablar, sus manos hacían círculos en su prominente barriga, _quiero que me leas, me siento bien… y… desearía que me leyeras un poco_ asentí obedientemente, me acerqué para besarla en la frente y salí del cuarto velozmente hacia el despacho de mi padre a buscar entre sus libros. Encontré el que buscaba… un ejemplar de Orgullo y prejuicio y subí las escaleras para llegar a su lado, le mostré la cubierta del libro buscando su aprobación y ella asintió, sonrió con un dejo de melancolía en los ojos… Me senté a su lado en la cama y le sonreí con toda la entereza de la que era capaz, abrí el libro en cualquier página y comencé a leer…,

"_Tras un silencio de varios minutos, se acercó a ella y, con visible agitación, dijo:_

__He luchado en vano. Ya no quiero hacerlo. Me resulta imposible contener mis sentimientos. Permítame usted que le manifieste cuán ardientemente la admiro y la amo."_

_Bella mi miraba atentamente mientras que Rosalie fingía indiferencia,_

_…"__El asombro de Lizzy fue mayúsculo. Se ruborizó y, boquiabierta, permaneció en silencio. Esto pareció infundirle a él aún más valor, y así, prosiguió declarando lo que sentía desde hacía tiempo por ella. Pero además de los sentimientos del corazón no fue menos elocuente en el tema de la ternura que en el del orgullo."…_

Poco a poco mi oído logró captar el sonido de las grandes patas pisando nuestro patio trasero, aún escondido entre los árboles… Jacob se dirigía a nuestra casa.

_Padre vine Jacob…_ susurré cortando la lectura, los ojos de Bella parecieron iluminarse y una leve sonrisa asomó por sus labios… le devolví a duras penas la sonrisa y continué…

…"_La idea que tenía respecto de la inferior condición social de Lizzy, la creencia de que al proceder así él se degradaba, los obstáculos de familia que el buen juicio había opuesto siempre a la estimación,"… _

Mi padre abrió la puerta justo cuando Jacob iba a tocar, el perro se sorprendió encontrar a mi padre y no a mí… mi padre lo notó y le explicó que yo estaba con Bella arriba, que no quería dejarla ahora que estaba despierta.

…"_fueron cosas en las que insistió con un valor que demostraba lo mucho que esas cosas lo afectaban, pero a la vez no resultaba adecuado para favorecer su demanda"…._

Dejé de leer cuando Bella abruptamente giró su cabeza en un movimiento rápido, Rosalie le acercó el recipiente a su boca y mi esposa vomitó estrepitosamente, cerré el libro de golpe arrojándolo sobre la cama y corrí del otro lado de la cama para sostenerla, mi hermana recelosa aún de mi me impidió todo intento de ayudar. Esperé intranquilo a que Bella terminase de devolver su estómago y la ayudé a que se volviera a recostar, respiraba entrecortadamente y su débil mano se aferró a la mía con vehemencia, trató de hablar pero yo se lo impedí acariciando suavemente con un dedo su labio inferior. Ella volvió a sumirse en un sueño intranquilo… al hacerlo pude prestar atención a los movimientos de la casa y al invitado que había llegado… necesitaba saber si venía con noticias…

_¿Cree usted que tiene alguna oportunidad de conseguirlo? Como vampiro y todo eso, quiero decir, no como humana. Bella me habló de Esme…_ dijo Jacob a mi padre, se encontraban sentados en las escaleras del porche… aún sin entrar a la casa… al parecer los pensamientos de Jacob estaban en sincronía con los míos,

_Yo diría que existe una posibilidad razonable en ese punto_ respondió Carlisle con sosiego _He visto obrar milagros al veneno del vampirismo, pero hay extremos que ni siquiera eso es capaz de superar. El corazón de Bella late ahora con demasiado esfuerzo, si le falla… No es mucho lo que voy a poder hacer por ella…_ mi padre dijo esas dolorosas palabras y el corazón de Bella las ratificó palpitando de manera agitada e irregular. Jacob se estremeció al escucharlo… no había manera que él no supiera lo que sucedía escaleras arriba, era fácil suponerlo… Bella agonizaba en su lecho de muerte, una lenta y dolorosa muerte… gemí ante mis pensamientos,

_¿Qué le hace exactamente esa cosa?_ inquirió en un hilo de voz _ la noche pasada se encontraba mucho peor. Miré por la ventana y vi los tubos y toda la parafernalia…_

Mi padre le explicó de que iba el asunto, de la misma manera que nos la había explicado a nosotros, agregando que el cuerpo de Bella rechazaba cualquier forma de alimentación.

_Ahora he intentado aportarle nutrientes por vía intravenosa, pero no las asimila. La enfermedad se va acelerando. Observo al feto y también a ella, y la veo morir de inanición una hora tras otra. No consigo detenerlo ni ralentizarlo y tampoco me veo capaz de descubrir el propósito del feto…_ supe que a pesar de su profesión, a mi padre le costaba hablar… tanto que se quebró al final de la frase. En la mente de Jacob vi lo que solo una vez había visto, y a través de los ojos de otros… el vientre de Bella, partes de sus pieles moradas y ennegrecidas, producto del maltrato de la criatura, mis puños se apretaron con fuerza y cerré los ojos en un intento de reprimir esas imágenes… pero seguían allí, castigándome, apuñalándome como dagas en mi costado. Vagas palabras de la mente de Jacob llegaron hasta mi… tormentosas y dolidas como era mi dolor,

"_No bastaba con golpearla desde adentro… ese monstruo también debía matarla de hambre, probablemente solo estaba buscando algo donde hincar el diente, una garganta donde succionar la sangre y como todavía no tenía tamaño suficiente… se conformaba con irle sorbiendo la vida a Bella" _… por un momento quise sonreír ante la incoherencias de sus pensamientos… divagaba, pero… miré a Bella que se encontraba sumida en un sueño profundo, luego subí la mirada hasta ver el gotero que tenía inyectada en su brazo, a la altura de la vena… no la alimentaba, la solución que mi padre le había preparado de nada servía, ella moría de hambre… ella moría con cada minuto que transcurría…

Mi mente dejó de prestarle atención a la conversación que abajo se estaba llevando a cabo y yo mismo me puse a divagar, ¿Qué sucedería?... ¿Qué posibilidades hay que…?... ¿Sería eso lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo…?.

La miré una vez más mientras sentía la mirada de Rosalie directamente en la nuca, mi mente viajaba rápido por las distintas posibilidades, el chucho tenía razón… como últimamente venía haciendo, definitivamente tenía razón. Acaricié sus cabellos suavemente y mi mano continuó bajando hasta tocar la cetrina piel blanca, ella no tenía color… no le quedaba sangre debajo de la piel corriendo raudamente por sus venas, presioné levemente con mi pulgar la piel expuesta del brazo, a la altura de donde tenía la aguja del goteo… cuando la solté no había ningún cambio, no se había puesto colorada o blanca a lo sumo… solo eso, no había cambio, Bella estaba perdiendo la poca sangre que le quedaba en el cuerpo. Su corazón me dio la razón una vez más al latir feroz y raudamente buscando una poco de sangre que bombear al resto del cuerpo… pero no había nada, Bella era un cascarón vacío, un cuerpo seco que moría… La criatura la estaba sorviendo, la cosa que tenía en su interior… algo que provenía de mí, parecía tener mis mismos hábitos, y al parecer había encontrado en la sangre de su madre un tremendo manjar… esa cosa se parecía a mí, solo que él había tenido la posibilidad de probarla, de alimentarse de ella… algo que siempre yo evité con toda la fuerza de mi voluntad. Me sentí el ser más desgraciado de la tierra, más de lo que ya era… esa cosa había sacado mi maldito hábito, mi sed, mi debilidad por la sangre… y precisamente era la sangre más dulce y exquisita, la que yo no había sido capaz de profanar jamás, con la cual él se alimentaba. Maldito… maldito… mil veces maldito, lo tenía a escaso metro de mí y nada podía hacer para que se detuviese, nada podía hacer para frenar su sed… aunque… si era sangre lo que quería…

Miré a Bella una vez más y la vi despierta, me miraba con curiosidad… había despertado mientras yo cavilaba distraídamente… me incliné para besarla en la frente…

_¿Edward…?_ susurró… estaba seguro que podía ver mi rostro surcado por un destello de esperanza, una mínima ilusión… optimismo…

_Vuelvo enseguida Bella. Quiero hablar un momento con Carlisle. De hecho ¿te importaría venir Rosalie?_ mi hermana frunció el seño desconfiada… la necesitaba a ella también, necesitaba que supiera a lo que se estaba enfrentando Bella y cuales eran las posibilidades, ella era tan parte de esto como Bella o yo… ya que se había puesto en plan de su centinela.

_¿Qué ocurre Edward?_ inquirió mi esposa…

_No debes preocuparte de nada, cariño. Va a ser cosa de un segundo ¿vienes Rose?_ ella me miró aún con desconfianza,

_¿Esme?_ llamó Rosalie _¿Puedes ocuparte de Bella por mí?_ enseguida mi madre bajó velozmente las escaleras para ubicarse a un lado de la cama de mi esposa…

_Por supuesto_ Bella se sentía confundida pero aceptó quedarse con Esme, quien le sonreía tiernamente acariciándole los cabellos.

Salí de la habitación seguido por Rosalie… vi a Jacob y a mi padre sentados en la puerta de la entrada de la casa… parecían dos amigos de siempre, aún sabiendo que eran enemigos. Si tan solo lo que se le había ocurrido a Jacob fuera tan fácil de asimilar, si hubiese sido una posibilidad… ¿cómo no lo pensó Carlisle antes?

_Carlisle…_ me dirigí a mi padre

_¿Sucede algo Edward?_

_Nos hemos enfocado en esto de un modo erróneo. Estaba escuchando vuestra conversación sobre las intenciones del feto, y Jacob ha tenido una ocurrencia de lo más interesante…_ Jacob me miró incrédulo… no sabía que había sido él el de la idea…

_No lo hemos abordado desde ese ángulo_ prosiguió Edward _hemos intentado satisfacer las necesidades de Bella y su cuerpo lo está aceptando tan bien como cualquiera de nosotros. Puede que deberíamos atender antes los apetitos del… feto. Tal vez la ayudaremos con más eficacia en ese caso…_ expuse la idea de manera directa y sin vueltas, era simple, fácil, sencillo… solo debían asimilarlo…

_No te sigo Edward…_

_Solo piénsalo un momento Carlisle. Si la criatura tiene más de vampiro que de humano ¿no te imaginas qué desea fervientemente? ¿Acaso no sabes que le falta? Jacob lo adivinó_ debía sembrar la semilla de la curiosidad, debía hacerlo pensar como Jacob lo hizo conmigo…

Ambos comprendieron al mismo instante,

_Valla_ dijo mi padre con sorpresa _¿Crees que está sediento?..._

Escullé a Rosalie sisear al haber comprendido,

_Por supuesto!_ murmuro mi hermana con entusiasmo _y, Carlisle, tenemos guardada toda esa sangre del tipo O negativo para Bella. Es una idea estupenda_ añadió descaradamente sin darle crédito al chucho…

Carlisle parecía meditarlo antes de hablar,

_Me pregunto en tal caso ¿cuál sería la mejor forma de administrársela?_ mi padre seguía pensando en términos médicos cuando la respuesta estaba frente a sus ojos… mi hermana lo sabía.

_No tenemos tiempo para mostrarnos creativos, sugiero empezar por el sistema tradicional…_ era la vía más directa sin duda, más rápido llegaría el alimento a la criatura…

_Espera un momento_ murmuró Jacob incrédulo de lo que escuchaba _¿Estás diciendo que Bella beba… sangre?_ mi hermana le sugirió que la idea había sido de él. Mi mirada se mantuvo en mi padre… él parecía meditarlo pero un brillo de esperanza vestía sus ojos… Jacob parecía receloso con la solución que él había encontrado…

_Es solo que resulta…_ se detuvo pensando en la palabra adecuada…

_¿Monstruoso? ¿Repulsivo?_ sugerí, era lo que él pensaba de todas formas…

_Algo por el estilo_

_pero ¿y si eso le ayuda?_ repliqué, aún fuera lo más asqueroso e inhumano del mundo, si eso ayudaba a salvarle la vida… haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para al menos probar.

_Qué vas a hacer?¿Meterle un tubo por la garganta?_ dijo despectivamente…

_Tengo intención de consultar su opinión primero de todo, pero antes quería pedirle el visto bueno a Carlisle…_

Rosalie dijo que no había problema con Bella, con tal de que hubiera beneficio para el bebé… incluso si eso significaba que debía alimentarse a través de un tuvo, Rosalie tenía mucha razón, Bella estaría dispuesta a cualquier cosa… Rosalie parecía conocerla bastante bien, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Jacob mirar a mi hermana con asco y repugnancia…

"_¿Así era todo esto? ¿Ese era el misterioso eslabón que la unía a ambas? ¿Quería al bebé para ella?" _yo asentí ante sus pensamientos, no eran tan errados… aunque yo esperaba que Bella pudiera hacerse cargo ella misma, mi hermana no contaba con eso… Rosalie esperaba que Bella muriese, no contaba con mi seguridad y voluntad.

"_Tanto problema por proteger a la madre y… era muy probable que Rosalie metiera a la fuerza el tubo en la garganta de Bella_", fruncí los labios al saber que había dado en la tecla otra vez, Rosalie era capaz de hacer eso y mucho más si sabía que era en beneficio del… feto.

_Bueno… no tenemos tiempo de sentarnos a debatir el tema tranquilamente_ soltó Rosalie impaciente _¿qué opinas Carlisle? ¿Podemos intentarlo?_ su entusiasmo era exasperante, tenía unas ganas tremendas de agarrarla del cuello y estamparla contra la pared, pero… ella tenía razón, debíamos darnos prisa…

Mi padre suspiró saliendo de sus pensamientos… había conjeturado todas las posibilidades, una a una…

_Vamos a preguntárselo a Bella…_ dijo finalmente,

Me limité a seguirlo, a sabiendas que Bella iba a ser capaz de cualquier cosa… hasta de alimentarse de eso, de lo más desagradable que encontraba en la vida… sangre. Aún así era una posibilidad, mínima… pero una opción posible al fin, una nueva luz… una posibilidad de mantenerla con vida, una prueba más para ella, solo necesitaba eso… una minima esperanza que permitiera mantenerla con vida hasta que su corazón deje de latir…


	11. Alimento para una nueva vida

Capitulo 18: Alimento para una nueva vida

Después de haber visto la luz por un momento, de haber encontrado esta nueva esperanza… nos encaminamos hasta el cuarto donde mi esposa se encontraba, Esme la cuidaba dándole un poco de agua y cuando nosotros nos acercamos ella se sobresaltó. Jacob, el que había tenido la idea nos pisaba los talones curioso, por más tormentoso y torturante que era eso… él quería estar presente. Debía darle crédito por eso.

Mi Bella estaba acostada en la cama de hospital con su vientre sobresaliendo bajo la sábana, su pecho subía y bajaba suavemente al ritmo de una respiración poco profunda, dificultosa y agonizante… nos miraba con cautela y recelo,

_¿Que ocurre?_ inquirió a todos los que nos encontrábamos allí, mi familia entera había acudido y Jacob se encontraba en el extremo más alejado nosotros. Mi esposa atinó enseguida a protegerse el vientre con sus manos…

_Jacob ha sugerido una idea de posible utilidad_ Bella nos miraba curiosa ante las palabras de mi padre _No va a ser agradable, pero…_

_Ayudará al bebé_ se apresuró a interrumpir Rosalie _Hemos pensado en una forma mejor de alimentarlo. Bueno, quizá…_

Bella tardó en comprender… parecía estar analizando cada palabra a su vez, luego de un momento comenzó a reir entre dientes, lo cual acabó en un estallido de tos,

_¿Algo no agradable?_ murmuró _Valla, qué cambio ¿no?_ comenzó a reírse devuelta mientras miraba el tuvo en su brazo, mi hermana la acompañó… ¿cómo podía seguir gastando bromas en el estado en que se encontraba?, una sensación de respeto y enojo me inundó, ella moría y aún era capaz de reírse de si misma… sin duda mi esposa me superaba, era dueña de una gran fortaleza. Me adelanté hacia mi esposa sorteando a Rosalie que aún se reía, lo hacía a costa del sufrimiento de mi esposa… si bien sabía que mi hermana era un ser desalmado y egocéntrico, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

Tomé la mano de mi esposa, aquella que no sostenía su vientre y decidí hablar directamente,

_Bella, mi amor, te vamos a pedir que hagas algo monstruoso y repulsivo_ espeté utilizando aquellos adjetivos que Jacob había estado pensando hacía un momentos atrás… su respiración ya descompensada se aceleró,

_¿Cómo de malo?_ preguntó en un hilo de voz

_Creemos que las preferencias alimentarias del feto podrían ser más propias de nuestra naturaleza que de la tuya. Sospechamos que está sediento…_ expliqué, ella parpadeó incrédula ante mis palabras… tratando de asimilar la información.

_Tu estado se deteriora rápidamente, bueno, el de los dos. No hay tiempo para perder y debemos poner en marcha esto del modo más dirigible posible. La manera más rápida de comprobar la teoría es que…_

_...Beba sangre_ dijo rápidamente interrumpiendo mis palabras. Ella había comprendido, asintió con pocas fuerzas su cabeza y añadió _Puedo hacerlo, así voy practicando para el futuro ¿he?_ sabía a que se refería, ella tenía la esperanza de ser convertida… _"¿qué esperas?… el bebé esta sediento y tú aún calculándolo todo_…" la voz mental de mi querida hermana llegó a mí, se encontraba algo impaciente y comenzó a sacudir el zapato sobre el piso, en ese momento me llegó unos pensamientos con los que no podía estar más a favor… "_¿cómo reaccionaría si la estampo contra la pared en este mismo momento?..._" Jacob se debatía entre derribar a mi hermana y seguir siendo parte de esta locura…

_Bueno, ¿quién me pasa un oso pardo?_ bromeó Bella. Miré a mi padre quien me devolvió la mirada… "_solo díselo, no dejes pasar más tiempo_"

_¿Qué pasa?_ inquirió ella

_La prueba será más efectiva si obramos por la vía rápida_ contestó rápidamente mi padre, yo le tenía que aclarar lo peor de esta situación…

_Si lo que el feto desea es sangre_ expliqué _no va a ser sangre animal._ le dije lo más sinceramente posible, orillarla a hacer eso era lo peor que me podía pasar, pero si ese intento supremo por salvar su vida o alargarla un poco más significaba hacerle optar por una monstruosidad entonces debía intentar convencerla a toda costa de hacerlo… era ella o esa cosa, y yo diez mil veces la prefería a ella,

Mi hermana le insistió que no iba a poder notar la diferencia, que no tarde en darle vueltas al asunto… como si fuera tan fácil para mi esposa tomar sangre humana como si fuera agua. Bella puso los ojos como plato… sus ojos revolotearon hacia Jacob como si pudiera creer que él se había prestado en sacrificio, Jacob podía ser noble, pero al punto de prestar su sangre para alimentar a la criatura que absorbía la vida de Bella… eso era otra cosa, sin embrago si estuviera en mis manos poder hacerlo lo haría gustosamente.

_¿Quien…_ inquirió en un suspiro luego de mirar de soslayo a Jacob,

_No he venido aquí como donante Bells_ protestó su amigo _Además lo que esa cosa busca es sangre humana y dudo que la mía sirva…_

_Disponemos de sangre_ saltó abruptamente Rosalie interrumpiendo a Jacob _teníamos unas reservas para ti, solo por si acaso. No te preocupes de nada en absoluto. Todo va a salir bien. Tengo un buen pálpito, Bella. Creo que el bebé estará mucho mejor._ dijo casi con un tono de ternura en su voz, su poder de convencimiento hacia Bella era tan fuerte que mi esposa no dudó en contestar…

_Bueno… tengo hambre y apuesto a que él también_ su voz sonaba áspera y pude notar que hacía un gran esfuerzo por hacer más llevadero el momento, _Adelante, será mi primer acto vampirico_

Mi padre y Rosalie, para mi sorpresa, salieron del cuarto hacia el piso de arriba… que Rosalie me dejara a solas en la habitación con Bella era una buena señal, tomé la mano de mi esposa que me miraba con sus ojos rebosantes de esperanza. Sobraban las palabras, ella me tenía y yo la tenía a ella… nuestro mundo y en el lugar donde iba yo a para era mi hogar… en esos profundos y maravillosos ojos marrones que me recibían como un amor que vuelve a casa, como un puerto seguro en el que siempre iba a anclar. No importaba nadie… solo éramos nosotros dos, ni Jacob divagando con los rostros de la manada en su cabeza, ni con Rosalie y Carlisle debatiendo de que manera debía Bella tomar la sangre. Solo nosotros dos inmersos en nuestra propia burbuja… en nuestro hogar. Sus ojos tan callados y al mismo tiempo tan expresivos eran dos lagunas profundas que parecían gritarme algo, mil cosas… un brillo de esperanza y amor los cubrían, diciéndome "no temas… todo estará bien"… porque aunque no pudiera leer su mente podía leerla entera de todos modos, saber todo de ella, como solo un par de almas gemelas son capaces de hacer.

Pasaron tan solo unos segundos en los que habíamos estado inmersos en nuestro mundo, cuando Rosalie volvió presurosa y se metió como un bólido en la cocina, vi a través de sus ojos lo que intentaba hacer… buscaba un recipiente para poner el líquido rojizo, sacó un largo vaso de vidrio mientras removía sobre el fuego un recipiente con la sangre, se apresuró a verter el líquido en el largo vaso y cuando se dirigía hacia nosotros, la detuve…

_No la elijas transparente_ murmuré…

"Oh…"_ se detuvo en seco "cállate sabelotodo…" replicó en su mente ganándome un insulto, Rosalie era tan… Rosalie, rodé los ojos. Bella me miró con curiosidad pero yo solo negué con la cabeza. Escuché a rose revolviendo e la alacena de la cocina buscando algo apropiado…

_¿Ha sido idea tuya?_ susurró bella a Jacob con voz rasposa, había esforzado su voz innecesariamente para que Jacob la oyera.

_A mi no me culpes de esto. Tu vampiro ha elegido unos cuantos comentarios sarcásticos de mi mente_ dijo el perro cobardemente. Mi esposa le admitió que no esperaba verlo de nuevo, a lo que él le contestó que tampoco lo esperaba. Sin embargo allí estaban… frente a mí, demostrando que la profunda amistad que los unía era más fuerte que el dolor del rechazo. Jacob era sin duda, de esos tipos masoquistas… a los que no les importaba salir heridos, perdiendo o torturados, todo parecía soportar por ella, por mi esposa. Sin duda Jacob Black y yo éramos muy parecidos en ciertas cosas, más de lo que yo había esperado.

_Edward me ha comentado lo que te has visto obligado a hacer. Lo siento…_ a mi esposa realmente le preocupaba la situación de Jacob. Ella se había sorprendido mucho cuando se lo había contado la noche anterior aprovechando unos minutos en los que había estado lucida. Él se encargó de aclararle que seguramente era cuestión de tiempo que se renegara ante una orden de Sam… garrafal mentira. Él estaba allí por ella, para defenderla y había renegado de la voz del alpha como también había podido ser la de su propio padre…

Mi esposa aún preocupada preguntaba por Seth, dijo que lamentaba ponerlo en problemas, pero su amigo le dijo que el joven Seth estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar. Algo que profunda agradecía…

Bella suspiró profundamente, la falta de aire en sus pulmones era exasperante,

_No tienes por qué quedarte a ver esto_ le dijo a su amigo apenas en un susurro, Jacob consideró la idea pero al percatarse de que podían ser los últimos minutos de Bella decidió quedarse… ¿los últimos minutos de Bella?, no conmigo a su lado.

_En realidad no tengo ningún sitio adonde ir_ replicó reprimiendo cualquier clase de emoción _esto de ser un lobo no es tan bueno desde que se nos ha unido Leah _ mi esposa no comprendía la mención de la loba.

_¿No se lo haz contado?_ me preguntó Jacob, yo encogí los hombros mirando a Bella, no me pareció importante algo que de todos modos iba a suceder. La decisión de la loba de la manada era algo inminente… y yo ya lo había previsto cuando habíamos estado juntos en ese prado tomando clases de Jassper para atacar a los neófitos, ella anhelaba eso de algún u otro modo. Mi esposa si pareció darle importancia…

_¿Por qué?_ inquirió aturdida mi esposa

_Para tener vigilado a Seth_ contestó Jacob a medias, no era la verdad entera… pero era la que Bella iba a aceptar. Ella parecía incrédula y recordó que la loba nos odiaba… incluyéndose.

_No va a molestar a nadie, ahora forma parte de mi manada_ Jacob parecía molesto con la palabra… debía de una vez asumir que era el nuevo Alpha de una nueva manada _por lo tanto acepta mi liderazgo…_ Bella no parecía muy convencida…

_¿Te asustas de Leah y haces buenas migas con la rubia psicópata?_ inquirió Jacob, casi me río pero Rosalie me iba a matar… se escuchó un siseo desde el segundo piso… "Chucho pulgoso… lo terminaré sacando a patadas…" refunfuñaba mentalmente, reprimí una sonrisa…

_Rose, me entiende_ refunfuñó Bella defendiéndola

_si ya_ replicó Jacob _lo que se entiende es que vas a estirar la pata y le importa un bledo mientras consiga salir de esta con su engendro mutante_ reprimí un gemido doloroso ante sus duras palabras… ¿nunca iba a aprender a ubicarse?. "… al menos es inteligente…" pensó mi hermana, quise gruñir pero logré reprimirlo.

Bella le señaló que se dejara de comportar como el burro que era, ella claro… defendí lo indefendible, a esa cosa que le sorbía la vida.

_Lo dices como si fuera posible…_ bromeó Jacob tratando de alivianar el momento. Bella no dijo nada pero se rindió cuando le dedicó una leve sonrisa, nunca iba a poder estar enojada con él…

Mi padre y Rosalie aparecieron por la puerta, mi hermana había logrado elegir bien. Carlisle llevaba en sus manos una copa de plástico cubierta con una tapa y una paja flexible para beber… así el momento, que de por sí ya era desagradable para ella, podría al menos ser más llevadero, al menos si la ayudaba a saber ver más de lo que ya sabía.

Mi padre se acercó vacilante mientras que su paciente veía el vaso con cara de pánico,

_Siempre podemos intentar otro método_ ofreció mi padre tratando de calmar su miedo.

_No… voy a probar este primero, no tenemos tiempo_ dijo más para si misma. Acarició su vientre abultado tratando de encontrar fuerzas para hacerlo, tratando de recordar por qué o mejor dicho… por quién lo hacía. Tomó el recipiente entre sus manos temblorosas recogiendo fuerza y valentía… ¿de donde?, no lo sé… Se acomodó mejor apoyándose en un codo mientras Rosalie atinaba a ayudarla sosteniéndola por los hombros,… cual madre al cuidado de su hijo enfermo. Bella le agradeció mientras sus ojos revoloteaban ante todos los presentes

_Haz como si no estuvieran_ le instó Rosalie. Ella suspiró meditabunda a mis espaldas, Jacob se debatía entre marcharse de allí para no ver lo desagradable o quedarse y evitar que Bella se sintiera peor de lo que ya estaba ante su ida. A mí me daba igual, aunque de alguna manera él tenía razón… irse solo le provocaría a mi esposa una angustia mayor.

Bella olió su copa poniéndola a la altura de su nariz, se sobresaltó un poco he hizo una mueca. Sabía lo duro que era eso para ella, tal vez era preferible hacerlo de otro modo.

_Bella, mi amor, podemos hallar una vía más sencilla_ le dije mientras extendía mi mano para tomar el vaso de plástico. "Déjala… ella lo hará. Aléjate…" dijo la molesta voz de mi hermana.

_Tápate la nariz…_ dijo después mirando mi mano como si fuese capaz de arrancármela,

_No, no es eso, solo que…_ Bella suspiró antes de proseguir _Huele bien_ admitió,

_Estupendo…_ dijo Rosalie con entusiasmo _significa que vamos por buen camino. Haz la prueba_ mi hermana una vez más usaba el don de la persuasión, obteniendo el efecto esperado…

Bella sorbió precavidamente, frunció la nariz y cerró los ojos fuertemente, era repugnante, asqueroso y torturante para ella, tuve que cerrar con fuerza mis manos en puños para evitar darle un manotazo al vaso impidiendo que esa sucia sangre tocara sus pulcros labios… si lo hacía me iba a ganar dos cosas, Esme me mataría por manchar su alfombra y Bella moriría de inanición pronto, por la segunda causa me detuve… la primera me tenía sin cuidado… de hecho estaba entre mis planes, pero no aún…

Al dar un segundo sorbo profirió un gemido, di un paso hacia adelante instintivamente alarmado, Jacob estaba atento a la escena como yo, me acerque a mi esposa para acariciarle el rostro…

_Bella cariño…_

_Estoy bien_ me dijo abriendo los ojos y me miró suplicante pidiendo disculpas con la mirada _también sabe bien_ su voz denotaba miedo, ella estaba asustada…

_Estupendo_ repitió encantada mi hermana _y una buena señal_ estaba seguro que Jacob se ofrecería muy gustosamente para ayudarme a desmembrarla allí mismo, me tragué mi disgusto y evité separar la mirada de mi esposa atento al primer signo de descompostura… acaricié suavemente la mejilla blanquecina, era tan frágil y rompible… más que nunca. Ella suspiró llevándose el sorbete a los labios una vez más, lo hacía más segura de si misma y parecía más confiada.

Mi padre le preguntó cómo estaba su estómago, quería saber si sentía nauseas. Ella le contestó, en un hilo de voz, que no sentía nada…

_Excelente!_ exclamó Rosalie, feliz por haber realizado su cometido… alimentar a esa cosa

_Es apresurado aventurar una conclusión, Rosalie_ le dijo mi padre precavido como siempre, no había que celebrar antes de tiempo… Bella sorbió un largo trago de sangre y luego me miró

_ ¿Esto entra en mi cómputo o empezamos a contabilizar cuando ya sea vampiro?_ mofándose de su propia situación,

_Nadie te lleva la cuenta Bella y nadie murió a causa de esto_ le sonreí levemente añadiendo que su hoja aún estaba en blanco. Jacob trataba de encontrarle sentido a nuestras palabras, él no entendía nada…

_Te lo explicaré luego_ le susurré volteando levemente mi cabeza, sabía que me iba a escuchar. Bella se percató de mi actuar… vaya sentidos, aún convaleciente podía estar lo bastante alerta.

_Nada, nada… hablaba conmigo mismo_ mentí nuevamente, no me parecía importante darle explicaciones de algo tan trivial, en su estado cualquier detalle podía resultar una preocupación más.

Las palabras mentales de su amigo llegaron otra vez a mí… ¿qué no podía callarse?

"… _cuando ella pase a la otra vida él no va a ser capaz de despistarla fácilmente, pues ella tendrá unos sentidos tan agudos como los suyos. Debería hacer un esfuerzo por ser más sincero…",_ el perro tenía razón, quise sonreír ante la veracidad de sus palabras pero logré contenerme. Luego se fijó en Bella que tomaba de su vaso mirando la ventana, tal vez fingiendo que nadie estaba junto a ella… la mente del chucho seguía divagando…

"… _tal vez finja que solo yo no estoy, el único que encuentra censurable su conducta, y lo más probable es que ellos les cueste no arrancarle el vaso de las manos…"_ rodé los ojos ante sus pensamientos sin sentido, chucho idiota…

"… _¡Que lastima que Edward no pueda leer los pensamientos de su esposa!. Entonces, él andaría contándoselos a todos y ella no tardaría en acabar harta y dejarlo…",_ no pude evitar soltar una risita entre dientes. No podía creer que el gran lobo rojizo, Alpha de una manda fuera tan iluso, tuviera todavía tanta esperanza… aún no podía asumir que el gran amor que había entre Bella y yo era mucho más que eso, más fuerte que cualquier habilidad. Bella me miró con curiosidad esbozando una sonrisa al ver mi atisbo de alegría… hacía mucho que mi esposa no me había visto con una nota de humor en el rostro. Me preguntó qué era lo que me divertía tanto… a lo que yo le contesté que era Jacob. Ella lo miró dedicándole una sonrisa que reflejaba su cansancio

_Jacob es muy divertido_ admitió…

_¡_Tachan!__ murmuró el aludido imitando el sonido del platillo de la batería…

Ella continuó tomando de su vaso, no me di cuenta que se lo había tomado todo hasta cuando en un último sorbo provocó un barboteo audible… indicativo de que no había más líquido…

_Lo conseguí_ anunció Bella más que satisfecha con ella misma. Su voz había cambiado… ahora era clara y fuerte, con una nota más de vida. _si tolero esto Carlisle, ¿me quitarías las agujas?_ le preguntó esperanzada a mi padre. Como siempre mi esposa sorprendiéndome, prefería tragar sangre humana a no tener un par de agujas clavadas en la piel.

_ Tan pronto se pueda_ prometió _Honestamente, no hacen nada por ti._ mi hermana acarició la frente de Bella y compartieron una mirada de esperanza, ambas anhelaban que naciera esa cosa, ambas lo amaban…

Mi esposa había mejorado notablemente, sus mejillas antes blanquecinas se vestían ahora de un color sonrosado suave, Rosalie ya no la sostenía… lo hacía por si misma y su respiración era más clama y su corazón latía orgulloso y con mucho más vigor. Era una sensación de alivio y esperanza verla así… ella tenía mucha más vida, mucho más para dar…

_¿Te gustaría tomar más?_ presionó Rosalie… ¡¿cómo podía obligarla?!, la maldije internamente deseando que ella fuera la lectora de mentes… miré a mi esposa,

_ No necesitas tomar más enseguida_ le dije ignorando los insultos mentales de mi hermana,

_Si lo sé… pero quiero hacerlo_ me dijo apenada…

_ No tienes porqué apenarte de esto_ le dijo Rosalie dándole ánimos _ Cualquiera que no entienda tu situación no debería estar acá_ dijo autoritariamente… "_si quieres que sobreviva calla la boca_…" me dijo su voz mental… ¡La vida me de una oportunidad de degollarla!

Carlisle tomó el vaso de las manos de Bella y aclaró que regresaría enseguida, supe que Rosalie había ganado,

_Jake… te ves horrible_ dijo mi esposa…

_Mira quién habla…_ le contestó él. Mi esposa le preguntó cuando había sido la última vez que había dormido, él le dijo que no sabía muy bien…

_ Aw Jake. No arriesgues tu salud también. No seas idiota_ Jacob se enfureció, pensaba que era egoísta de parte de Bella dejarse morir por un engendro mientras la cuidaba y que ella precisamente se molestara de eso… una vez más tenía razón, Bella encontraba importantes las cosas equivocadas.

_Tienes que descansar, por favor_ continuó. _Hay camas arriba, puedes usar cualquiera de ellas_

_ Gracias, Bells, pero prefiero dormir en el suelo. Lejos de la peste, ya sabes_ … claro como si él oliera a rosas, chucho estupido…

Mi padre apareció con el segundo vaso… esta vez Bella lo tomó sin miedo alguno y comenzó a sorber… ella se sentó sola sin ayuda de Rosalie y logró terminar el segundo vaso… ella se estaba esforzando al máximo.

Cuando mi padre le preguntó cómo se sentía… a lo que ella le dijo que no se sentía enferma sino que hambrienta, un buen signo… me alegré que de una vez por todas el monstruo le dejara sentir hambre…

_ Carlisle, mírala_ Rosalie murmuró, desbordando alegría. _Esto es obviamente lo que su cuerpo quiere. Debería tomar más_

_ Ella es humana todavía Rosalie. Necesita alimentarse también. Vamos a darle un rato para ver cómo reacciona, y después podemos intentar darle comida de nuevo. Se te antoja algo en especial, Bella?_

Mi esposa me miró algo avergonzada y exclamó "Huevos"… claro, ese era su antojo desde un principio. Noté los difusos pensamientos de Jacob, no pensaba coherentemente… su mente estaba cansada,

_Jacob_ susurré solo para él _Realmente debes descansar. Como Bella dijo, eres bienvenido en esta casa, aunque supongo que te sentirás más cómodo allá afuera. No te preocupes por nada, prometo buscarte si es necesario_ le dije con confianza, solo esperaba que esa confianza fuera reciproca…

_Si claro…_ susurró débilmente, "… de todos modos el chupasangre me dirá si algo sucede…"

_Lo haré_ le aseguré ante sus pensamientos. Se despidió de mi esposa deseándole que se mejorara y salió por la puerta…

Me acerqué a mi esposa en el mismo momento en que dos aullidos rompían el aire, Seth y Leah llamaban a su Alpha… Jacob se transformó luego de saltar el hall de entrada y se perdió entre los árboles, algo sucedía… había alarma y precaución en su mente, no habían rastros de cansancio ya… solo preocupación… algo estaba pasando. De manera protectora me aferré a la mano de mi esposa, si algo sucedía ella iba a estar bien, solo eso me importaba… protegerla.

**Mis niñas!!! perdón, mil perdones... me fui de vacaciones y no pude subir capis... hoy actualicé todos los fics, besotes y dejen sus lindas palabras, las amoooo**


	12. Los enviados de Sam

**ES LA VERSION MÍA, SOLO MÍA DEL EMBARAZO DE BELLA Y COMO FUERON ESOS DIAS PARA EDWARD…. BESOS**

Los enviados de Sam

Jacob había desaparecido entre los árboles, los aullidos de su manada lo pusieron en un estado de alerta máximo y él se había transformado a penas había cruzado el porche de entrada, no sentía tensión en el aire y nada indicaba que la manad de Sam viniera a atacar, los habría escuchado… sin embargo algo se estaba amasando allí afuera.

_¿Qué pasa Edward?... ¿puedes oír algo?_ susurró Bella preocupada, su amigo se había marchado abruptamente y mi esposa había alcanzado a escuchar los aullidos de los lobos a la distancia. Eran visitantes sin duda, pero no lograba ver con claridad quiénes eran y qué querían, sin embargo seguí los pensamientos errantes de Jacob… por alguna razón lo podía leer más fácilmente que antes, sería producto de la familiaridad o de el lazo que compartíamos… proteger a quien nos había robado el corazón. Rosalie me miraba atenta parada en el lado contrario de la cama, parecía interesada en lo que estaba sucediendo allí afuera, ella era la más ferviente protectora de la criatura y podía decirse que lo que los lobos tramaban era su más pronta preocupación.

Jacob se acercaba cada vez más a la fuente del problema, corría rápido y sagaz entre la espesura del bosque, olisqueando, preguntándose en la cabeza qué era lo que sucedía… Seth le comunicaba que había visitas, que eran al menos tres… Podía ver a Jacob correr a toda velocidad, comunicándose gracias a esa rara red de pensamientos con Leah que igual corría hacia su hermano que parecía intrigado por la presencia de los extraños. Seth los esperaba a tres millas de distancia… no pude ver claramente a los demás, al parecer Jacob tampoco podía ver sus pensamientos, era frustrante para él no saber a lo que se debía atener.

Miré a Bella que sostenía su nuevo vaso de sangre entre sus manos, ella me observaba con detenimiento como si pudiera leer en mi cara alguna señal de que algo estaba saliendo mal.

_Calma cariño… Jacob me mantendrá alerta, puedo verlo desde aquí_ le dije sosteniendo aún su mano, la sentía tensa, demasiado nerviosa y preocupada por su amigo.

_Si sucede algo me lo dirás ¿verdad?_ murmuró…

_Lo prometo, no te ocultaré nada._ le prometí para su tranquilidad,

_ Jacob es muy descuidado, no le importa tirarse al la hoguera si piensa que la causa es justa…_ dijo más para sí misma mientras veía por la ventana… Extrañamente coincidía con ella, su amigo podía ser demasiado impulsivo cuando quería y así lo había demostrado en el prado el día que había luchado contra los neófitos. Ahora entendía mejor la relación de ellos dos, podía suponer que tenían muchas cosas en común, pero lo principal era que ambos eran demasiado cabezotas a la hora de pensar en su propia seguridad.

Fisgoneé una vez más en la mente de Jacob, agradecí internamente poder leerlo aún a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba. Tres enormes lobos se encontraban delante de él y un humano, que a juzgar por sus pensamientos se trataba de Jared,

_Sabemos que te sientes… mal por la situación con los Cullen. Sabemos que ese es el problema. Pero tu reacción fue demasiado lejos_ Jacob escuchaba atentamente a su antiguo amigo parado frente a él con cierta desconfianza. El nuevo Alpha se encontraba aún en su forma de lobo escuchando atentamente las palabras del enviado de Sam.

"Demasiado lejos? Atacar a nuestros aliados sin avisarles no lo es?" escuché en la mente de Jacob las palabras de Seth, ese niño tenía un buen concepto de la palabra amistad, que era precisamente lo que lo unía a nuestra familia.

_ Sam está dispuesto a tomar esto lentamente, Jacob. Se ha calmado, habló con los Ancianos. Han decidido que la acción inmediata no es de interés por el momento_ eso era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar del emisario de Sam, cerré los ojos aliviado y suspiré. Un peso menos parecía despegarse de mi espalda volando alto y desapareciendo entre las oscuras nubes que nos cubrían, la manada de Sam no atacaría por el momento. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con la mirada inquisitiva de mi esposa y mi hermana, me centré en Bella y le sonreí levemente, ella me la devolvió algo intrigada…

_Sam a decidido no atacar…_ le informé a mi esposa y a toda mi familia… sabía que me escuchaban, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y una de las manos que sostenían el vaso se soltó para acariciar el abultado vientre, una sonrisa de satisfacción asomó por sus labios y yo no hice más que mirarla embelesado… aún protegiendo y amando a esa cosa en su estomago, matándola y dejándola sin vida… ella se veía tan feliz.

_Ya ves mi niño, se dieron cuenta que eres alguien especial_ susurró mirando con ternura su barriga, ella definitivamente era la Bella de la que me había enamorado… aquella Bella que podía dar su vida por los demás, que podía ser capaz hasta de morir por una cusa justa, que podía amar hasta el extremo sin siquiera conocer al objeto de su amor, aquella que… aún hasta en la más horribles de las situaciones podía encontrar una razón para ponerse feliz y tener esperanza. Sin duda era ella mi pedestal, la que me sostenía y la que me llevaba hacia un puerto seguro, mi roca de toque que me mantenía aferrado al suelo… mi esposa.

Rosalie estiró la mano para tocar la frente de mi esposa, se miraron y parecieron entenderse entre ellas. Una serie de pensamientos me llegaron desde la sala de la casa… al parecer estaban reunidos allí Emmett y Jassper, Carlisle había comprendido mis palabras anteriores y había decidido levantar la cortina de acero que la casa tenía como protección… Esme y Alice estaban reunidas en algún lugar de la casa mirando unos catálogos de telas o algo así, pero escuchaban atentas mi trasmisión de lo que sucedía en el bosque…

_Los perros se dieron cuenta que no iban a poder contra nosotros… estupidos_ murmuraba Emmett mirando un juego de futbol americano en la tv, _que lastima, tenía ganas de quebrarle el pescuezo a unos cuantos_ rió mientras Jassper movía la cabeza reprobatoriamente.

_Si tú estas frustrado ¿qué queda para mí?..._ murmuró Jassper _tenía unos muy buenos planes…_ se lamentó. Sonreí al entender la frustración de mis hermanos, estaban mejor preparados que yo para luchar y la posibilidad de entrar en acción una vez más, los había entusiasmado de sobremanera. Bella me observaba detenidamente,

_¿y ahora qué es tan gracioso?_ dijo sonriente, parecía feliz de verme cada vez con mejor humor… hasta yo estaba sorprendido de mí mismo, parecía que mi estado de animo cambiaba conforme mejoraba o empeoraba la salud de mi Bella.

_Mis hermanos son graciosos_ le dije acariciando su mejilla _¿te sientes mejor?_ ella me miró amorosamente y su mano presionó la mía haciendo mayor contacto en su rostro, una calidez incomoda me inundó… cerró los ojos por un momento disfrutando del contacto frío de mi piel y comprendí que aún se encontraba febril.

_Ahora que pasó el peligro… ¿me puedes llevar a la sala con los demás?_ preguntó entusiasmada _siento que me he perdido muchas cosas en las ultimas horas, quiero ver a los demás_ su mirada cabizbaja me decía que la compañía de la familia entera era lo que ella realmente necesitaba.

_Carlisle…_ llamé suavemente, mi padre estaba en el ventanal de la casa mirando hacia la espesura del bosque, estaba meditabundo… en cuanto me oyó cruzó la sala rápidamente y estuvo a mi lado,

"_Llévala… la desconectaré a estos aparatos, pero al menor indicio de debilidad o decaimiento la devolverás aquí_", asentí obedientemente y ayudé a mi padre, bajo la mirada calculadora de Rosalie, a apartar los molestos cables y goteos de mi esposa. Bella cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras sentía cómo le sacaban las agujas de la piel… solo uno quedó sujeto a su brazo, el goteo que le permitía darle algunos nutrientes a su débil cuerpo y también, por precaución, dejamos puesto el monitor que vigilaba su actividad cardiaca. Aunque no había monitor tan preciso como yo mismo, que conocía tan bien su corazón…

Rosalie me dejó, a regañadientes pero muy de cerca, llevar en brazos a mi esposa… lentamente pero seguro la levé hasta la sala donde nos esperaba el resto de la familia. Esme de pie a lado del sofá con una bandeja en sus manos, los hombres restantes de la familia sentados en los sillones y Alice acomodando los cojines del sofá donde estaría Bella… al acercarme, mi hermana se apartó rápidamente a la esquina contraria del salón, le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa a mi esposa, quien ya sabía los efectos que el feto causaba en la vidente de la familia.

Recosté suavemente a Bella en el sofá, las muecas que hacía con su rostro me decían que sentía dolor. Me senté junto a ella a los pies del sofá y ayudé a Rosalie a arroparla con las mantas. Ella suspiró aliviada y Esme se aproximó a ella con la bandeja de comida,

_Bella querida, come algo… lo que puedas y lo que tu cuerpo te permita_ le dijo cariñosamente, Bella sonrió con un brillo peculiar en los ojos… similares a los que tenía en la Isla Esme al comer huevos. Rosalie le acomodó una almohada detrás de la cabeza y con su mejor cara tomó un trozo de huevo con el tenedor y se lo acercó a Bella, ella comió feliz… cerrando los ojos al masticar y saboreando como un hambriento al probar su primera comida en muchos días.

Mientras ella comía acaricié sus piernas tratando de encontrar una vez más los pensamientos de nuestro aliado… podía sentirlo aún más claramente,

_Mira Jared, aún somos familia no? Vamos a dejar pasar todo este problema, pero, hasta que lo hagamos, probablemente tengas que mantenerte de tu lado. Solo para evitar malos entendidos. Nadie quiere un pleito familiar, ¿o si? Sam no desea eso tampoco,¿ o si?_ decía Jacob tratando de hacer entrar en razón a los enviados…

_Claro que no_ dijo Jared. _Vamos a quedarnos de nuestro lado. Pero ¿cual es tu lado Jacob? ¿En la tierra de vampiros?_ dijo despectivamente con un profundo odio en la voz.

_No, Jared. No tengo hogar de momento. Pero no te preocupes… esto no durará para siempre. No nos queda mucho… tiempo ¿De acuerdo?, entonces los Cullen se irán, y Seth y Leah regresarán a casa_ parecía renuente a decir tales palabras, tan renuente como lo era yo al pensarlas, no había tiempo y dolía pensar en ello, pero de alguna manera debíamos prepararnos para afrontarlo.

Miré a mi esposa que disfrutaba de su comida y el dolor en el pecho, aquel que me consumía lentamente día a día, parecía hacerse más grande… tanto que llegaba a quemar.

_Pero, ¿y si queremos hablar contigo?_ preguntó Jared

_Aúlla… pero mantente en tu territorio, ¿de acuerdo? Yo iré a ti. Y Sam no necesita mandar a tantos. No estamos en pleito_ contestó Jacob que se encontraba en su forma humana, desnudo ante la mirada de los demás… me dí cuenta que tal vez no le vendría mal unas prendas de ropa, no lo quería rondando alrededor de mi casa desnudo ni mucho menos deseaba que se quedara en su forma lobuna por un lapso indefinido de tiempo.

La concentración que debía hacer para poder escucharlos era muy grande, Bella acarició suavemente mi brazo… su suave roce me sacó de ese estado de concentración que tenía y al hacerlo me di cuenta que mis padres y mi propia esposa me miraban con detenimiento, tratando de adivinar tal vez lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y por la de ellos.

Les conté brevemente esa parte de la conversación que los lobos habían llevado a cabo, Esme y Bella eran las más afectadas con las noticias… mi madre pensaba en la manera en que nuestros aliados estaban viviendo, solos, a la intemperie y sin comida… pena, lastima y un agradecimiento infinito la embargó.

"_Edward…"_ pensó mirándome a los ojos con una mueca de tristeza "_debes hablar con Jacob, él y sus amigos tienen comida y donde dormir aquí… es lo menos que debemos hacer por ellos, haz que acepte hijo…"_

_No estarán solos madre… prometo hablar con él al menos, aunque sabes cómo es Jacob de orgulloso_ le dije, Bella y mi padre nos miraron aturdidos al ver que se perdían de la conversación. _Además aún tiene a sus antiguos amigos, solo falta que se den cuanta que están errados… ellos solo quieren la seguridad de sus familias, así como nosotros cuidamos de la nuestra_ mi padre asintió ante mis palabras, _"¿cómo quedaron entre ellos?_" pensó…

_Se reunirán al llamado de la manada cuando los demás quieran parlamentar_ dije para todos, escuchaban atentos _al parecer no intervendrán ya que no estamos en conflicto ya…_

_Alice…_ murmuré seguro que mi hermana iba a querer ayudar _Jacob se quedó sin ropa… ¿te puedes encargar de eso?, algo sencillo Alice ya sabes cómo es él_ a mi hermana se le iluminó el rostro, feliz de poder ayudar en algo ya. Corrió escaleras arriba hacia el segundo piso metiéndose en el cuarto de Emmett, él miró hacia el techo como si pudiera ver lo que su hermana estaba haciendo y se levantó para correr a su lado,

_No elijas mis camisas… no las que me regaló Rose_ murmuró subiendo las escaleras… Continuaron discutiendo sobre qué era lo que debía usar Jacob mientras Bella comía su alimento despreocupadamente, de vez en cuando sorbía un poco de su vaso como si fuera jugo o agua.

Nuevas imágenes de Jacob venían a mí, estaba aún en el bosque deliberando con los lobos de Sam,

_Le dejaré saber a Sam acerca de… tus instrucciones. Nos vemos, Jacob_

_Si, Adiós Jared. Hey!, dile a mi papá que estoy bien, ¿de acuerdo? Que lo siento mucho y que lo amo_ la voz de Jacob era calma y controlada pero podía ver en sus pensamientos que extrañaba a su medio, su lugar, sus amigos y su familia. Le tuve aún más respeto al tener la intención de quedarse aquí a luchar por nuestra Bella.

Alice bajó las escaleras con la ropa para Jacob, Emmett refunfuñaba por lo bajo mientras se metía en el despacho de Carlisle…

_No puede ser, esta enana echará a perder esos Levis y esa Lacoste, que desperdicio…_ murmuraba

_Tú sabes que de todas maneras no te dejaré usarlos por segunda vez_ canturreó Alice mientras llegaba a nuestro lado,

_Si… seguro, que ese perro lo aproveche_ sentenció Emmett.

Alice miró a Bella y luego a Carlisle, frunció el seño… "hay no…supongo que seré yo…" pensó. La miré extrañado tratando de ver qué era lo que pensaba mi hermana, ella me miró enfurruñada poniendo una mano en su cintura y haciendo resonar el zapato en el suelo…

_ ¿Quién se supone que debe dárselo?..._ nos miró a todos los que estábamos allí _ yo no…_ Jasper la miró de golpe cuando comprendió…

_Yo iré a dejarlo, no pienso dejar que veas al chucho desnudo_ dijo de golpe, se paró en seco y quitándole la ropa a Alice de las manos se dirigió hacia la puerta. Alice me miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras otra vez se alejaba para subir las escaleras, mi Bella soltó una risita débil… al parecer haber probado bocado luego de tanto tiempo la llenaba de una energía especial, acariciaba distraídamente su vientre mientras yo hacía lo propio con sus piernas, que se encontraban levemente hinchadas a causa del embarazo.

Jasper volvió nuevamente para subir las escaleras detrás de Alice, al parecer había dejado la ropa cerca de un árbol para que Jacob pudiera vestirse tranquilamente.

Rosalie estaba al mando del control remoto, cambiaba los canales rápidamente sin saber qué poner… en uno de los canales de televisión había algo que Bella reconoció de inmediato, estaban dando una versión muy moderna de Romeo y Julieta… con Leonardo Di Caprio encabezando la listas de actores, una burla a Shakespeare… aunque a mi esposa no pareció importarle ya que veía embelesada la televisión largando unos cortos suspiros de vez en cuando.

Yo veía la ridícula versión odiando con todas mis fuerzas a ese rubito actor de pacotilla cuando sentí venir a Jacob,

"_Todo en orden_" replicó en su mente de manera desganada. Se sorprendió al ver la ropa que le habíamos dejado, aunque se mostró renuente a admitir que le había agradado el gesto. Ya vestido con las ropas de Emmett, debo decir que fue algo gracioso verlo enfundado con pantalones y camisa demasiados cortos por su estatura… vino hacia la puerta y dudó en golpear, pura y mera cortesía si él ya sabía que advertíamos su presencia.

Optó por entrar sin llamar, Bella se dio cuenta de su presencia en cuanto yo despegué mi mirada de ella para voltear a verlo, dejó de ver la pantalla plana para mirar a su amigo que observaba la escena de la sala vacilante. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando lo vio, era una mezcla de alivio y satisfacción que la hizo brillar dentro del deprimente estado en que se encontraba, el chucho se sorprendió de esa bienvenida…

"_¿Cuál es su problema? Por el amor de Dios, ¡esta casada! Felizmente casada, no hay ninguna duda que está enamorada de su vampiro más allá del límite de la cordura. Y muy embarazada, para rematarlo" _pues al fin lo entendía… por fin el perro veía la verdad y se sacaba la venda de los ojos, ¿a caso siempre había sido difícil de entender? ¿Después de tantas cosas que habían sucedido recién ahora lo comprendía?, quise aplaudir al chucho por su sagacidad pero me contuve. Mi esposa lo miraba maravillada, traté de comprender su reacción asimilando el hecho de que la amistad que tenían ambos era más fuerte de lo que cualquier par de amigos pudiera tener.

"_Si simplemente le diera igual, o mejor aún, no quererme allí. Sería mucho más fácil mantenerme al margen." _Jacob tenía razón, sería mucho más fácil mantenerse al margen… menos doloroso para todos, aún seguía la espina clavada en el corazón de los tres, no podía haber nada al parecer que cambiara eso, él seguiría enamorado de ella y ella sin poder corresponderle y yo… yo anhelándola y obteniendo su amor como el suertudo que soy. Mientras esa fuera la situación seguiría siendo doloroso.

_ Solo querían hablar…_ murmuró Jacob mirándome. _...no veo ataque alguno en los próximos días_

Le aclaré que lo había escuchado y el se mostró incrédulo ante mi afirmación,

_ Te escuchó con más claridad ahora, es cuestión de familiaridad y concentración. Además tus pensamientos son algo más fáciles de sintonizar cuando estas en tu forma humana. Así que oí casi todo lo que pasó ahí fuera._

_ Mejor. Odio tener que repetirme._ dijo algo ofuscado,

_ Te diría que te fueras a dormir un poco_ dijo Bella _pero creo que vas a caer rendido en el suelo en unos seis segundos, así que no tiene sentido hacerlo._ su sentido del humor me decía que estaba mucho más animada y que definitivamente esa sangre que tenía Carlisle guardada para ella le estaba haciendo bien… Aunque tenerla tan cerca y con ese vaso disponible para beber hacía que mi garganta quemara como un hierro fundido, hacía mucho tiempo ya que no había salido a alimentarme, realmente ya había perdido la cuenta de cuando fue la última vez y estaba seguro de que mi familia estaba tan necesitada como yo…

_Todos cuentan hasta seis en el Arca de Noe,… uno… dos… tres_ Jacob pretendía llamar la atención de Bella, ya que estaba tan de buen humor… Rosalie no era de esas, el buen humor no le iba y exasperada le preguntó al chuch… a Jacob a donde era el diluvio.

_ ¿Sabes cómo se ahoga a una rubia, Rosalie?_ preguntó Jacob sin detenerse _pegando un espejo en el fondo de una piscina_… no pude resistir dejar escapar una risa entre dientes, hacía mucho que no reía y el que la situación de Bella fuera saludable me hacía sacar lo mejor de mí. Miré a mi esposa y una sonrisa asomaba por sus labios mientras se escuchaban las risitas sofocadas de Emmett y Jasper en el piso de arriba,

_Ya lo había oído_ grito Rosalie para Jacob que ya se encontraba en el jardín caminando hacia los árboles, entonces me dije a mí mismo "es ahora o nunca"… debía hablar con él pero un sentimiento de ambivalencia me detenía, no quería dejarla. Bella continuaba mirando la película y aparentaba un buen estado de salud, dentro de todo… pero a pesar de eso, me era muy difícil dejarla allí, la extrañaba cada minuto que pasaba lejos de ella y se me destrozaba el corazón dejarla aunque solo fuera unos segundos, unos metros… era increíble de qué manera todo en ella me llamaba, a duras penas dejé de lado mi necesidad por ella y pensé en hacer lo correcto. Decidí hacerlo por Esme, fue ella la que me lo había pedido así que me levanté del sofá y dejé acomodados cuidadosamente sobre una almohada los pies de mi esposa envueltos en las mantas. Ella me miró frunciendo el entrecejo preocupada,

_ ¿A donde vas?_ preguntó con curiosidad, le contesté que me había olvidado de decirle algo a Jacob… ella me pidió que lo dejara dormir, que lo que fuera que quisiera decirle podía esperar, no podía esperar en realidad, ellos necesitaban saber que contaban con nuestra disponibilidad.

_Será solo un momento_ prometí. Ella a regañadientes me dejó ir, salí a la puerta velozmente justo para ver a Jacob darse la vuelta para volver a la casa, parecía que en cualquier momento podía dejarse caer para dormir donde sea… pedí disculpas con la mirada pero, debía hablarle…

_Bueno ¿y ahora qué?_ preguntó desganado, podía notar que se le cerraban los ojos, el cansancio lo abrumaba.

_Lo siento_ dije sinceramente. De verdad se veía molesto y hastiado… ¿cómo decirle todo lo que pidió Esme? ¿De qué manera proponérselo sin que se ofenda?... conocía las reacciones de Jacob, mi ahora aliado, y de alguna manera intuía su manera de reaccionar, dudé hasta que él mismo me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

"_¿Qué tienes que decir lector de mentes?", _ replicó Jacob mentalmente… decidí decirlo sin dar tantas vueltas,

_ Cuando hablabas con los enviados de Sam antes_ murmuré _estuve haciendo una "retrasmisión simultanea" para Carlisle, Esme y los demás. Están preocupados..._ él no se detuvo a pensar bien en mis palabras y reaccionó de distinta manera…

_ Mira, no estamos bajando la guardia. No tienes que creer a Sam como hacemos nosotros. Estamos como los ojos bien abiertos a pesar de eso._

Le aclaré que no era eso a lo que me refería, le trasmití lo que Esme había notado, las incomodidades que ha de pasar la manada y los sacrificios que hacían por la causa… Él pareció aturdido,

_¿Incomodidades?_ inquirió

_ Lo de estar sin casa en concreto. Esme se siente molesta sobre que estén tan... desvalidos_ él pareció comprender los intentos maternales de mi madre…

_Somos duros, diles que no se preocupe…_

_ Aun así quiere hacer lo que este en su mano. ¿Me pudo dar la impresión de que Leah prefiere no comer cuando es un lobo?_ pregunté al notar las preferencias de la loba. _Bueno, tenemos comida humana, Jacob. Para mantener las apariencias y por supuesto, para Bella. Leah, es bienvenida, si le apetece algo. Todos lo son_

Él me contestó que se lo iba a hacer saber… pero al parecer la loba tenía otra clase de demandas, no estaba allí para proteger a Bella, tal vez esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

_Leah nos odia_ repliqué, a él no pareció importarle mi afirmación… hablar con Jacob era difícil si se le proponía algo de parte del enemigo, aunque en ese momento fuéramos aliados. _Intenta hacérselo saber de forma que llegue a considerarlo, si no te importa._ me dijo que iba a hacer lo que pudiera.

_ Y después esta el asunto de la ropa_ le dije señalando la ropa de Emmett que llevaba puesta,

_ ¡Ah, sí! Gracias_ dijo luego de mirarse y comprender… "_no creo que fuera educado mencionar lo mal que olían._", no lo dijo pero lo pensó y eso era lo mismo para mí, sonreí ante su pensamiento.

_ Bueno, es fácil ayudar con todas las necesidades relacionadas con eso. Alice en raras ocasiones nos deja ponernos lo mismo más de una vez. Tenemos montones de ropa nueva que se destinan a caridad, y yo creo que Leah es más o menos como Esme._ dije casi casualmente recordando las veces que había visto a la loba.

_No sé que pensará de la ropa que ya no quieren los chupa sangre. No es tan práctica como yo_ murmuró…

_Sé que podrás presentarle la oferta lo mejor posible. Así como cualquier oferta relacionada con cualquier objeto físico que necesiten, o transporte, o lo que sea. Y las duchas, también, ya que prefieres dormir fuera. Por favor... no piensen que no tienen los beneficios de un hogar_ señalé lo ultimo pensando en ellos, los guardianes de mi ángel, como parte de la familia… ofreciéndoles por sobre todas las cosas y a pesar de las diferencias, el calor de un hogar…

_ Eso es, eh… muy amable de tu parte. Dile a Esme que apreciamos, uh, su consideración. Pero el perímetro atraviesa el río varias veces, así que nos mantenemos muy limpios._ señaló como si tal cosa… era difícil convencer a un Jacob orgulloso, y si era difícil hacerlo con el Alpha más difícil aún sería el resto de la manda, ya que tendían a obedecerlo.

_ Si hicieras saber la oferta también, como sí tal cosa_

Me aseguró que lo haría aunque se notaba renuente e incrédulo que los demás aceptaran, en especial Leah… la parte más difícil. Y allí estaba yo, hablando con el enemigo, ahora aliado… ofreciéndole una ofrenda de paz.

Jacob dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero algo sucedió dentro de la casa que me nubló la razón… un apagado grito, un gemido de dolor de mi Bella y el chasquido de algo al romperse hicieron que mis pies desaparecieran del suelo firme y me hicieran volar hacia la casa, mi ángel… mi Bella estaba rota… y en el preciso momento que entré a la casa y la vi el fuego me envolvió de nuevo consumiéndome en carne viva, abrazándome y hundiéndome en el más agónico de los sufrimientos.

**AMIGAS!!! OTRO CAPI DE AMANECER DESDE LA HERMOSA PERSPECTIVA DE EDWARD…. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, SE ACERCA EL MOMENTO… AAUUUUU YA LO QUIERO HACER JE JE, LAS AMO Y POR FIS DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, ESTE ES UN PASATIEMPO YA LO SÉ, PERO CONLLEVA UN GRAN TRABAJO Y HORAS FRENTE A LA COMPU, ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN SUS RETRIBUCIONES, BESOTES!!!**


	13. Dolorosa espera

Dolorosa espera

Sin perder ningún momento di vuelta sobre mis talones y corrí tan rápido como pude de nuevo hacia mi casa, el chasquido había sido muy fuerte y acompañado del jadeo de dolor de Bella me pareció que se trataba de algo muy grave… mi esposa estaba sufriendo y era a causa de esa criatura que tenía en su interior.

No pude pensar en nada cuando la vi, la visión se me nubló y casi caigo de rodillas sin fuera que debía llegar a su lado y hacer algo, solo sostenerla, acariciar su espalda…. ¡Algo!... ¡Maldición! Para algo más que andar lamentándome y quemándome a carne viva por allí debía servir. Ella me necesitaba…

El escenario con el que me encontré fue escalofriante, mi esposa, el amor de mi existencia estaba acostada en el sofá con su cuerpo retorcido del dolor hecho un ovillo, sosteniéndose el prominente estómago… Carlisle a su alrededor trataba de saber qué era lo había sucedido y Rosalie trataba de averiguar el estado de esa cosa tanteando con su mano el vientre de bella. Yo llevé mis manos nerviosas a mi cabello tomándolo y jalándolo con insistencia, nada podía hacer más que mirar, más que verla sufrir de dolor.

_Dame un segundo Carlisle_ murmuró suavemente mi esposa, aún aferrándose a su estomago prominente

_Bella, he oído que algo se rompía…_ insistió mi padre desesperado _tengo que determinar qué fue_ dijo señalando su costado con cuidado, ella debía comprender que eso podía ser grave _Tengo que hacerte una radiografía. Quizás allá astillas. No queremos que perfore nada._

Mi esposa pareció meditarlo por unos segundos y asintió, Rosalie se preparó para ayudarla a incorporarse…

_Yo lo haré Rose…_ protesté, ella me mostró los dientes y en un gruñido me indicó que ella ya la tenía. No tuve fuerzas para protestar, debía dejarlo ser, así que solo me limité a seguirlos subiendo la escalera detrás de ellos al cuarto que habíamos preparado para estas situaciones. Rosalie suavemente la recostó sobre la camilla de rayos x, el rostro de mi esposa por un momento se crispó por el dolor y yo me acerqué a ella para al menos sostenerle la mano, era lo más cerca que mi hermana me permitía estar.

Carlisle rápidamente preparó todos los artefactos para revisar a Bella, ella miraba todo con algo de recelo al igual que Rosalie, acaricié su mano infringiéndole ánimos y confianza, ella no podía pensar aún que pretendíamos hacerle algo a la criatura… ¿a caso no iba a entender que era ella la prioridad?, ¿qué solo a ella obedecía y que no haría nada que la hiciera daño de cualquier manera?... Sus grandes ojos marrones revolotearon hacia mí cuando percibió mi caricia, le sonreí lo más dignamente que podía, con todo el valor y la entereza que me permitía mi roto cuerpo, mi quemado corazón… ella me respondió de igual manera. Era obvio que ninguno de los dos quería ver el dolor en los ojos del otro, yo no quería que ella viera mi sufrimiento y ella no quería que yo viera el suyo.Éramos dos seres destinados a ser uno, nos necesitábamos para sobrevivir, para subsistir.

Me perdí en sus ojos hasta que Carlisle anunció que se trataba de una costilla rota, trague en seco sabiendo lo doloroso que debía ser eso… mi Bella era valiente al no demostrar más de la cuenta su profundo dolor.

_Se está fortaleciendo, al mismo tiempo que tú lo haces_ explicó mi padre _ su crecimiento esta propasando los límites de tu cuerpo Bella, es fuerte y eso se puede suponer por la manera en que se mueve… una patada más y puede llegar a romperte la cadera hija_ la mirada de mi padre era de aflicción, Bella parecía calmada al igual que Rosalie, pero Esme y yo no soportábamos escuchar eso. Miré a mi padre con gesto desesperado buscando una respuesta, una pista de lo que debíamos hacer… me vi reflejado en sus ojos y casi no me reconocí, era un muerto en vida, un hombre en la hoguera…

"_la va a destruir hijo, será inevitable y rápido por la manera en la que el feto está creciendo, ella no lo soportará_"

Estábamos perdiéndola lenta y tortuosamente y nadie podía hacer nada más que esperar… debía comenzar a idear un plan ¡maldición!, un plan para mantenerla viva.

Rosalie me permitió levantar a Bella de la camilla y regresar con ella al salón, mi esposa recostó su cabeza en mi pecho mientras íbamos bajando, traté lo más posible de sincronizar mis pasos y de ser suave al caminar, ella debía sufrir el menor impacto posible, parecía que hasta con el menos movimiento en falso Bella se podía romper, la veía tan delicada, tan frágil… sin embargo tan llena de valor y valentía, tan llena de lo que a mí me faltaba.

Al llegar a la sala me percaté de la presencia del gran lobo Alpha, lo vi recostado en la entrada, cerca de la puerta y en el suelo… dormía apaciblemente a pesar de hacerlo sobre el suelo duro y frío. Bella, que dormitaba en mis brazos, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su mejor amigo. La dejé con sumo cuidado sobre las almohadas del sofá y acomodé sus pies de manera que descansaran sobre un almohadón alto, Rosalie se apresuró a taparla con las cobijas.

"_Pobre muchacho, está demasiado cansado",_ los pensamientos de Esme llegaron hasta mí y la vi retornar escaleras arriba rápidamente hacia una de las habitaciones. Me senté en el brazo del sofá donde descansaba mi esposa y me detuve a observarla, respiraba dificultosamente y un pequeño gemido, casi inaudible escapaba de sus labios… eso me preocupó, la costilla rota debía de estar haciéndole daño,

_Debe tratar de no moverse para que la lesión no empeore_ dijo mi padre al descubrirme mirándola con el seño fruncido _debemos confiar en que sanará si Bella hace el esfuerzo de no moverse y si mantenemos alimentado al feto para que no se desquite demasiado con su madre_ asentí débilmente sin separar la mirada de mi esposa, la veía tan inocente y tan ajena a todo… tan Bella. Sonreí mientras le acariciaba los cabellos añorando épocas mejores, días de Instituto, bailes de graduación, noches en que me escabullía furtivamente en su habitación para velar sus sueños… para oírla susurrar mi nombre, épocas mejores en los que había plumas y luz de luna, en los que Bella se sonrojaba y en los que sus ojos brillaban como dos profundos pozos de agua cristalina en los que anhelaba sumergirme. A esa época deseaba volver, donde nada podía lastimarla, donde yo podía defenderla.

Esme bajó las escaleras presurosa, en sus manos traía una manta y una almohada… supe en seguida cual era su intención. Se puso de cuclillas frente a Jacob, que seguía durmiendo ajeno de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y con una de sus manos alzó su cuello para poner la almohada debajo de su cabeza… Jacob quedó bien acomodado. Inocentemente mi madre tomó la manta para cubrirlo, pero yo interrumpí su trabajo,

_Esme, no creo que él necesite la manta… su cuerpo por sí solo genera calor_ murmuré. Ella se disculpó por sus adentros y retiró la manta,

_No puedo evitar pensar que a pesar de todo, solo es un niño_ dijo antes de volver a subir las escaleras, sus buenas intenciones parecían ser absurdas en un vampiro, sin embargo nadie mejor que ella veía mejor la fragilidad humana. Sentía a Bella removerse en el sofá, parecía acalorada y sin embargo temblaba levemente. Toqué su frente suavemente y caí en la cuenta que padecía fiebre… puse mis manos en ambos lados de sus mejillas arreboladas y esperé a que bajara su estado febril, Rosalie hacía lo mismo en su frente… Rápidamente su calor descendió y su estado parecía oscilar entre lo frío y lo cálido, su cuerpo cambiaba a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

"_Solo busco a Jake… ¿hola?_"

Capté la voz mental de Seth a las afueras del jardín trasero, parecía debatirse entre seguir llamándolo mentalmente o golpear la puerta.

_Ven Seth, Jacob duerme_ dije sabiendo que él me iba a escuchar. Él se acercó a la puerta sigilosamente y Carlisle la abrió con un gesto de bienvenida… enseguida el pequeño Seth se calmó y decidió acercarse.

_No quiero importunar… mi hermana me espera afuera, solo vine a hablar con Jacob_ dijo con una sonrisa de disculpas, le sonreí de vuelta dándole ánimos a entrar,

_Seth, pasa… eres bienvenido a esta casa al igual que tu hermana_ dijo mi madre bajando las escaleras _ ¿deseas comer algo?... sé que no han estado alimentándose muy bien últimamente y de todas maneras tenemos comida para humanos de sobra_ los ojos marrones de Seth se abrieron de par en par con un brillo singular, mi madre había dado en el clavo.

_Gracias Señora… en verdad no quiero molestar, es muy amable de su parte._ dijo sonriente. Seth entró a la casa y le señalé el sofá que estaba a un lado del de Bella,

_Edward… deberías hacer una de tus especialidades_ murmuró mi madre desde la cocina. Miré a Seth que parecía no entender

_ ¿Te apetece bacón con queso y canela?_ pregunté a un Seth que me miraba con admiración,

_Si… lo que sea, las tripas no paran de rugir_ dijo sobándose el estomago, en ese momento comprendí a mi madre, ellos estaban allí afuera protegiendo a mi esposa, haciendo mi trabajo mientras que no recibían ninguna retribución a cambio. Dejé a Bella al cuidado del niño lobo y me dirigí a la cocina a desplegar mis habilidades culinarias, interés heredado de Esme por la cocina Italiana y la habilidad de Bella en la cocina. Cociné rápidamente el bacón con queso y canela y llevé el plato a Seth para que se alimentara… él lo tomó mirándolo pensativamente…

"_Tal vez Leah tenga hambre_"…

_Llévale éste a ella primero, hay más en la cocina_ le dije reconfortándolo, su hermana estaría hambrienta al igual que él aunque dudaba mucho que quisiera recibir algo de nosotros. Seth se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la puerta con el plato de comida salió llamando a su hermana. Me dirigí a la cocina a buscar más para Seth, por si su hermana decidía aceptar el plato de comida, al retornar a la sala Seth aparecía por la puerta con un gesto de disculpa y el plato todavía en su mano,

"_Lo siento… no quiere_" pensó, asentí con la cabeza dejando a un lado lo que yo le traía. Me senté junto a mi esposa mientras que Emmett y Seth se acomodaban para ver un juego de futbol americano en la televisión, Rosalie y Alice estaban sentadas a los pies de ambos… Alice parecía haber encontrado un analgésico,

"_Curiosamente los lobos me calman el dolor de cabeza… irónico ¿no?"_ pensó mirando en mi dirección. Verdaderamente irónico sabiendo que eran los únicos a los que su don no podía ver, una extraña conexión con la criatura que Bella guardaba celosamente en su interior… curioso.

Luego de unos minutos después de haberme sentado en el sofá junto a mi esposa, ella se removió incómoda entre las mantas, se despertó temblando y más pálida de lo que ya estaba…

_Edward, tengo frío_ dijo en un susurro, su vos era entrecortada y temblorosa y parecía una frágil hoja al viento. Intenté cobijarla pero resultó ser inútil, ella no paraba de temblar…

"_Edward… Seth_" pensó Alice, miré por un momento al joven lobo y supe lo que debía hacer,

_Set… Bella está muy mal, ella necesita calor_ le dije resignadamente, aunque prefería mil veces que el calor de Seth y no el de Jacob, que parecía estar en un sueño profundo a juzgar por los fuertes ronquidos. Seth enseguida pareció comprender y se paró para acercarse a nosotros, entonces oí a Rosalie gruñir por lo bajo,

_Rose está bien…_ dijo Bella lanzándole una mirada tranquilizante _Seth… qué bueno que viniste_ concluyó mi esposa sonriendo levemente al pequeño lobo,

_See, vine en busca del gran Alpha, pero lo encuentro dormido…_ murmuró de manera burlona _bien Bella… ¿tienes frío?, acurrúcate junto a mí_

Bella sonrió y pidió ayuda a Rosalie para incorporarse y sentarse en el sofá, hizo un gran esfuerzo, con los ojos cerrados y conteniendo la respiración terminó cómodamente sentada entre los mullidos almohadones. Yo me senté junto a ella y le sostuve la frágil mano mientras que Seth se situaba al otro lado de ella con su plato de comida en las suyas,

_Oh… pobre Jake, sabía que no aguantaría_ los ojos de mi esposa revoloteaban hacia la puerta en donde se hallaba su mejor amigo.

_No quisimos despertarlo… realmente está muy cansado como para quedarse dormido allí_ dijo Carlisle en tono bajo,

Mi Bella seguía temblando y yo me mantenía lo más alejado de su cuerpo, lo más que podía… aún así el frío azotaba su cuerpo provocando leves temblores, Seth pareció darse cuenta de ello y me miró interrogante,

"¿Puedo… abrazarla?... solo con fines terapéuticos" sonreí ante aquello y asentí con la cabeza. Él puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de mi esposa y la contuvo, mientras que con la otra mano se disponía a comer.

_Gracias Seth, de veras es reconfortante_ murmuró mi Bella.

Largos minutos pasaron en los que miramos sin ver un juego de preguntas y respuestas que daban en la televisión, solo Emmett parecía interesado en tal programa. En el ambiente solo se escuchaba el fuerte ronquido de Jacob, las maldiciones internas de Rosalie, perceptibles solo para mí, y la respiración lenta y profunda de Bella. Seth se repitió el plato de comida, alegando que estaba muy bueno y que no quería que se desperdiciara la comida que había quedado, Esme se lo sirvió gustosamente. Al menos uno de los miembros de la manada no era renuente a aceptar la hospitalidad de la familia.

_Mmmm… en serio hombre ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?_ murmuró Seth masticando un gran trozo de bacón,

_Esme me obligaba a ver a Martha Stewart_ murmuré por lo bajo, Seth rompió a reír y Bella sonreía cansinamente, apretó mi mano y acaricié con mi dedo pulgar sus frágiles dedos.

Percibí el desagrado de Jacob y su pronto despertar,

_Justo a tiempo_ murmuró quejosamente Rosalie que se encontraba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas de Bella _la imitación a la motocierra comenzaba a cansarme_

Jacob despertó confundido y a la vez enojado, le parecía burlesco que alguien le hubiera puesto una almohada impregnada de olor a vampiro bajo su cabeza.

_Hey! Jake despertó_ murmuró Seth, Jacob aún desde el suelo lo miró sorprendido preguntándose qué diablos hacía él allí,

_Vino a buscarte_ aclaré _Esme lo convenció para que se quedara a desayunar_ Jacob miró a Seth mientras se levantaba, esperando una explicación de él…

_Si, Jake, solo estaba viendo si estabas bien, ya que no regresaste a fase. Leah estaba preocupada. Le dije que probablemente te quedaste dormido en forma humana. Pero ya sabes como es. Además, tienen toda esta comida…_ dirigió su mirada hacia mí _Hombre… cocinas bien_ a lo que murmuré un "gracias". Sin embargo Jacob no parecía calmado, solo fijaba su vista en el brazo de su amigo… ¿cómo podía ser tan estúpido?, ¿en qué momento olvidó que yo era el esposo de Bella y que yo era el que debía proclamarla y no él?... idiota.

_Bella tenía frío_ solté mordazmente, ¿qué derecho tenía de ponerse celoso?... maldito iluso. Seth comprendió mis palabras y soltó el hombro de Bella agarrando el plato que tenía sobre su regazo con ambas manos.

_¿Leah esta patrullando?_ preguntó mientras se acercaba al sofá.

_Si, en eso está. No te preocupes, aullará si ocurre algo. Cambiamos puestos a medianoche. Corrí durante doce horas_ pude ver la aflicción y confusión de Jacob en su mente,

_¿Doce horas?... espera un momento ¿qué horas es?_ dijo despabilándose por completo,

_Está a punto de amanecer_ murmuró Seth mirando por la ventana.

_Maldición, lo siento, Seth. De verdad, tenias que haberme despertado_ dijo arrepentido de haber descansado tanto tiempo.

_No Jake, necesitabas un sueño reparador. ¿No habías descansado desde cuándo? ¿La noche antes de tu última patrulla para Sam?, ¿unas 40 horas? ¿50?

No eres una máquina, Jake. Además, no te has perdido nada._ dijo como restándole importancia. Aunque solo se había perdido de la notoria recuperación de Bella gracias a Seth que la había mantenido caliente.

Jacob observó a mi esposa y pudo sacar conclusiones de lo mismo que había notado yo, el calor había retornado a su cuerpo y se veía realmente mucho mejor… el color en sus mejillas, no tan vivas como antes pero rosadas al fin, sus ojos brillantes y su cabellos sedoso, mi Bella parecía recuperarse lentamente. Solo esperaba que fuera una recuperación duradera…

_¿Qué tal la costilla?_ dijo señalando el costado de Bella,

_Soldada y en su sitio… ni lo siento_ determinó como si hubiese sido algo tan fácil. Me contuve de decir algo apretando los dientes, Jacob pareció comprender mi actitud, él también pensaba en que la expresión "todo perfecto" que utilizaba Bella estaba fuera de lugar, demasiado fuera de lugar…

_¿Que hay de desayunar? ¿O negativo o AB positivo?_ dijo sarcásticamente a mi esposa. Ella lo miró un momento y le sacó la lengua, volvía a ser ella, sin embargo luego miró hacia abajo algo avergonzada.

_Tortilla…_ murmuró mirando el vaso de sangre que se situaba entre nosotros.

_Ve a buscar algo para desayunar Jake_ dijo Seth apuntando su comida _hay un montón en la cocina, debes estar hambriento_

Jacob ignoró el estado hambriento en el que se encontraba, aunque le rugía el estómago…

_¿Qué está desayunando Leah?_ preguntó inquisitivamente como buen jefe de la manada que era.

_Yo le llevé comida antes de tomar la mía, pero dijo que prefiere comer algún animal atropellado en la carretera, pero supongo que cederá… estos rollitos de canela…_ dijo distraídamente,

_Entonces iré a cazar con ella_ dijo para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta.

_Un momento ¿Jacob?_ dijo mi padre interrumpiendo la escapada del lobo, él respetuosamente volteó a ver lo que éste quería… mi padre se acercó prudentemente hacia él dejándole su espacio, respetando la cercanía cuidando que Jacob no se sintiera incomodo.

_-Hablando de cazar –empezó en un tono sombrío – Eso va a ser un problema para mi familia. Comprendo que nuestra pequeña tregua es inapropiada en este momento, así que quiero tu consejo. ¿Sam estará esperando para cazarnos fuera del perímetro que has creado? No queremos tener ningún altercado que dañe a ningún miembro de tu familia, o en el que perdamos alguno de la nuestra. Si estuvieras en nuestra situación, ¿qué harías?_

Jacob se sorprendió de que mi padre le había pedido consejo, no concebía la idea de estar en lugar de un vampiro… pero así y todo habló,

_Es arriesgado_ dijo pensativo _Sam está más calmado ahora, pero tengo por seguro que lo habrá pensado. El tratado ha sido anulado. Si piensa que la tribu o algún humano está en peligro no va a hacer preguntas antes, si sabes a que me refiero. Pero, a pesar de eso, su prioridad es La Push. No son suficientes para defender decentemente a la gente si ponen en marcha partidas de caza muy amplias. Apuesto a que se está quedando cerca de casa._ mi padre asintió comprendiéndolo.

_Aconsejo que salgan todos juntos, por si acaso. Y mejor durante el día, por qué lo más lógico sería que lo hicieran de noche, como tradicionalmente hacen los vampiros. Ustedes son rápidos, ir a las montañas, cazar lo suficientemente lejos como para que no haya posibilidad de que él mande a alguien tan lejos._ Jacob realmente era un buen apostador, su mente viajaba a mil por minuto considerando todas las posibilidades, él merecía ser jefe de su manada, él tenía pasta para liderar.

_ ¿Y dejar a Bella desprotegida?_ murmuró Carlisle, gran error… sorprendente de mi padre.

_ ¿Y qué somos nosotros? ¿Hígado picado?_ murmuró enfadado Jacob. Mi padre rió por un momento, aunque al ver la cara de enfado de Jacob se detuvo a explicar su inquietud… él no quería que Jacob peleara contra sus hermanos, yo tampoco lo deseaba… luego de esto él tenía que volver a sus tierras y reincorporarse a su comunidad, no debía haber lucha.

_No digo que no vaya a ser duro, pero si realmente vienen para matarla… seré capaz de detenerlos._ dijo fríamente

Mi padre sacudió la cabeza,

_No, no me refiero a que no vayas a ser... capaz. Pero no sería lo correcto. No puedo cargar con eso en mi conciencia._ murmuró mi padre con tono cansino, Jacob dejó en claro que estaría en su conciencia y que podía ser capaz de superarlo.

_No, Jacob. Haremos todo lo posible para que nuestras acciones no hagan que eso sea necesario_ Frunció el ceño con entendimiento _Iremos de tres en tres_ decidió un segundo después _ Eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer_

Jacob pensativamente meneó la cabeza de manera negativa,

_No sé doc, esa no es la mejor estrategia_

_Tenemos algunas habilidades extra que lo igualarán_ trató de convencerlo mi padre _ Si Edward es uno de los tres, podrá darnos un radio de seguridad de unos pocos kilómetros._ todos miraron hacia mí. Ni que fuera el más loco de los que estaban ahí… jamás dejaría sola a mi Bella. Prefería morir de inanición, mi alimentación era poco importante si no la tenía a ella. Ellos parecieron ver mi modo de pensar en el rostro…

_Estoy seguro que hay otras maneras_ concluyó mi padre volteando a ver a Jacob. _Alice… ¿supongo que podrás ver qué rutas serían un error?_ dijo ami hermana que miraba atenta la conversación. Todos ansiaban urgentemente salir de caza, todos estábamos sedientos.

_Las que desaparezcan… muy fácil_ concluyó Alice.

Me relajé ante la posibilidad de descartar el primer plan que a Carlisle se le había ocurrido… jamás me separaría de ella, lo sentía mucho por mi familia, pero ella era mucho más importante que cualquier alimento.

Jacob decidió que lo mejor era irse, dio unas cuantas recomendaciones a Seth y volteó para marcharse. Seth miró a Bella…

_¿Me necesitas?_ murmuró ante la posibilidad de irse a realizar sus responsabilidades con la manda,

_Tiene mantas_ contestó Jacob por ella.

_Estoy bien Seth, gracias_ dijo Bella rápidamente. Su disculpa se debía más a lo que Jacob podía llegar a pensar no a lo que ella realmente necesitaba. Como siempre anteponiendo siempre a los demás que a ella misma.

Entonces Esme salió de la cocina con un plato rebosante en sus manos, tímidamente se ubicó detrás de mi padre y luego dio un paso vacilante hacia Jacob que la miraba con curiosidad.

_Sé que... a ti no te gusta la idea de comer aquí, el olor es demasiado desagradable. Pero me sentiría mucho mejor si te llevas algo de comida contigo cuando te vayas. Sé que no puedes volver a casa, y es por nuestra culpa. Por favor... para calmar mis remordimientos. Toma algo para comer._

Jacob admiró la manera en que Esme le ofrecía su comida, no era que le simpatizaba pero… de alguna manera Esme y su rostro compungido por la pena, la dulzura y la suplica le recordaba a su madre… vaciló solo por unos momentos antes de aceptar el gesto de mi madre,

_Sí, claro. Claro_ murmuró _Supongo que Leah seguirá teniendo hambre o algo_ tomó el plato y lo llevó consigo alejándolo lo máximo que podía de su cuerpo.

"_Tendré que estamparlo contra un árbol o algo… maldita sea."_ Pensó recordándome… "_¡Ni se lo menciones!. Deja que crea que me la comí." _Ni si quiera tuvo la gentileza de darse vuelta y mirarme a los ojos_… "Chupasangre me la debes"… _No hice nada, no dije nada y no le mencioné nada a mi madre, eso rompería su corazón, el maldito chucho también me debía unas cuantas cosas y podía simplemente comerse la comida sin refunfuñar…

Esme le dio las gracias sonriente y Jacob con el rostro arrebolado por la vergüenza, le devolvió las gentilezas… parecía ser que empezaba a aflojar su manera de pensar con respecto a los vampiros, algunos podían no tener el corazón de piedra como él pensaba… algunos podían tener más humanidad a pesar de su condición. Mi esposa le preguntó suavemente si pensaba volver más tarde, a ella le gustaba pasar el tiempo junto a su amigo y yo no tenía que replicar nada… ella parecía más animada cuando estaba en su presencia. Él le respondió que en realidad no lo sabía, aunque era obvio para todos que eventualmente volvería… no perdería de vista a Bella. Ella apretó los labios tratando de no sonreír,

_Por favor… tal vez tenga frío_ … bonita manera de chantajear, sabiendo que bajo ese aspecto él se apresuraría a volver. Al darse cuanta de lo doloroso que sería más adelante esta situación se arrepintió casi al instante en que dijo "Tal vez"… no podía culparlo, todos sabíamos que se venía lo peor.

_Jacob_ lo detuvo mi madre _He dejado un cesto de ropa en el porche. Son para Leah. Están lavados, he intentado tocarlas lo menos posible._ Frunció el ceño. _ ¿Te importa llevárselas?_ mi madre ignoraba los pensamientos de Jacob y por ese motivo continuaba ofreciéndoles cosas, él no quería herir su sensibilidad… Esme le parecía demasiado gentil como para decirle "No" a algo. Aceptó lo que le ofrecía y se marchó hacia el bosque…

Demasiado pronto Bella volvió a dormirse, en paz y tranquila con cómo se estaban dando las cosas, parecía optimista… algo que yo no podía compartir. Esa cosa estaba todavía demasiado tranquila dentro de ella, gozando del bienestar en su vientre mientras ella hacía su mejor esfuerzo por sobrevivir. Algo estaba gestándose, la suma tranquilidad en la que estábamos inmersos era el paso previo a la tempestad… la antesala al desastre.

**Me merezco reviews??? Por fis digan que si, no saben lo que me cuesta… besotes!!**


	14. Dolorosa espera II

Dolorosa espera II

Miré una vez más por la ventana de la sala mientras el día se iba inevitablemente. Otro día se estaba yendo, una horas más de vida ya se estaban esfumado… escurriéndose como agua entre los dedos. Menos fuerzas… más debilitamiento, más dolor…

Sentí los pasos de alguien asomarse por el corredor hasta la gran venta que daba al patio trasero de la casa, Seth venía hacia mí con intención de despedirse… al parecer había terminado su comida. Bella realmente disfrutaba de su compañía y había pasado unas largas horas conversando con Seth sobre la gente de La Push, contando leyendas Quiloutes y otras cosas, las cuales solo a Bella encontraba sentido.

_Edward… me marcho, Jake debe estar esperándome al igual que Leah… realmente la comida estaba buena y quería darte las gracias po…_

_No es necesario Seth_ interrumpí _ya oíste lo que mi madre dijo y es precisamente lo que yo comparto, no debes agradecer nada_ dije resuelto. Él asintió apenado y yo volteé a mirar nuevamente hacia el bosque.

Oí la sofocada risa de Bella desde el salón y pude verla a través de los ojos de Rosalie que custodiaba su costado de manera firme y persistente. Bella parecía feliz y si no hubiese sido por ese extraño color de su piel, la manera en que esta se pegaba a sus huesos y la luz apagada de sus ojos hubiese creído que Bella, mi esposa era una mujer de rebosante salud. Su temperatura había sido controlada con los constantes aportes de Seth y de mí mismo… nos alternábamos para darle frío o calor según ella lo necesitara… no había razón alguna que explicara los constantes cambios de temperatura, pero según había dicho mi padre, podía deberse a las constantes nauseas que Bella aún tenía,

_Lo sé papá, yo también te extraño_ decía mi Bella al teléfono, su padre había llamado como lo había hecho otras veces y esta vez, como su voz denotaba fortaleza y mejoría, Bella quiso responderle, empeñada en hacerle falsas ilusiones a su propio padre… _Si papá, no necesito nada, los Cullen me cuidan bien… a demás ya estoy recuperándome, tú avíale saludos a Billie de mi parte, pronto te veré.._ dijo con su mejor voz, hacerle creer a su padre preocupado que estaba bien de salud y en vías de recuperación era la canallada más grande que Bella podía hacerle. Ella sabía que aún saliendo airosa de este embrollo, tendría que esperar meses y tal vez un año entero para poder verlo sin querer tirársele encima para tomar su sangre.

Aún tenía la presencia de Seth a mi lado, viendo hacia el horizonte como yo, pude ír en el piso de arriba, las discusiones que tenían mi padre y Jassper, tratando de encontrar un camino viable para salir a cazar sin tener que poner en riesgo a la familia.

"_Lo mejor sería que vallan por el perímetro este, a través del río…. Solo para estar seguros_", capté los pensamientos de Seth, él escuchaba las mismas conversaciones que se desarrollaban en el piso de arriba y su mente alerta realmente desarrollaba rápidamente un plan a seguir,

_¿Crees que eso es lo mejor?_ dije sin mirarlo, él volteó hacia mi lado y dudoso asintió

_Si…_ respondió luego de cavilar por unos segundos _Sam no querrá dejar el perímetro oeste, por ahora la línea divisoria del tratado es más importante para él… si va a jugar sus cartas las jugará de aquel lado._ dijo resuelto.

Mi padre y Jassper estaban considerando el plan de Seth, habían escuchado atentamente al lobo y la nueva idea en sus mentes había comenzado a tomar forma.

_Aunque si vemos por el lado más seguro, el norte les conviene más._dijo con una pregunta rondando por su cabeza,

"_Conveniente para huir si se presenta la oportunidad… me pregunto ¿por qué aún no lo han hecho?_" pensó nervioso. "_Allí tienen su otra familia que seguramente gustosa los ayudará si se presenta el caso", _la sagacidad de Seth era admirable, pero solo hasta cierto punto. El motivo claro del por qué no nos íbamos estaba delante de sus ojos…

_Si… están ellos, pero no podemos irnos. Carlisle tiene el mejor equipamiento para Bella aquí disponible, a demás tiene acceso al hospital por si necesita cualquier cosa. Es indispensable quedarnos, al menos hasta que…_ mis palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta, era tan difícil decir lo que era inevitable. _A demás Bella está muy débil para movilizarse, ella no lo resistiría_ dije apesadumbrado, era duro pensar en eso y mucho más decirlo.

_Entiendo…_ se apresuró a decir Seth.

Algo en la sala me alarmó, oí a Bella darle el saludo a su padre despidiéndolo casi rápidamente, el corazón se le había acelerado abruptamente y le costaba respirar, su garganta luchaba por tomar bocanadas de aire entre jadeos guturales de dolor, corrí rápidamente hasta el lugar donde ella se encontraba en el preciso instante en el que un chasquido volvía a sacudir su cuerpo, me arrodillé frente a ella justo cuando su cuerpo se doblaba profiriendo un torturante grito de dolor.

_Bella…_ la tomé por los hombros mirándola ansioso _respira, respira cariño_ dije mientras mi padre aparecía a mi lado para sostenerla, Rosalie la tomaba por los costados tratando de que no se doblara sobre su vientre diciéndole cosas incoherentes a mi esposa en el oído

_Descuida Bella, él se esta moviendo, es todo… respira_ dijo con palabras de ánimo. Era capaz de acecinarla en ese preciso instante, ¡maldita entupida egocéntrica!... ¿como podía ser capaz de ser tan egocéntrica?. Me concentré en mi esposa y la levanté entre mis brazos ignorando por completo los siseos de Rosalie,

"_Llévala arriba, veremos qué es esta vez_" pensó mi padre preocupado. La llevé conmigo hacia la planta alta mientras le besaba la frente calmándola con palabras desesperadas que salían de mis labios, ella respiraba dificultosamente y su rostro denotaba dolor aunque no emitiera sonidos, ella trataba de mantenerse calma a pesar del sufrimiento. Mis movimientos extremadamente controlados para no causarle más dolor del que ya tenía parecían ser insuficientes. Con sumo cuidado la deposité en la camilla de rayos x y le acaricié el rostro mientras ella trataba de dar bocanadas de aire dificultosamente,

_Tranquila mi amor, respira suave, hazlo suave…_ traté de sonar lo más calmo posible, pero sabía que ella podía percibir la desesperación en mis palabras.

Sus ojos me gritaban lo que su boca no decía y era solo dolor, dolor inexplicable y de una fuerza abrasadora, acaricié su mejilla con suavidad pensando que hasta ese gesto de cariño podía llegar a ser doloroso para ella en esos momentos.

Mi padre se apresuró a hacerle los estudios pertinentes, las radiografías habían dado con una nueva costilla rota.

_ Tranquila Bella, te vendaré y tratarás de moverte lo menos posible_ dijo Carlisle a mi esposa, ella asintió entre jadeos profundos encontrando la manera de respirar un poco mejor.

Mi piernas respondían mecánicamente, todo mi cuerpo lo hacía… mi cerebro estaba conectado a mi cuerpo a través de un filo hilo que parecía querer romperse y dejarme caer, eso era yo… una marioneta que se movía mecánicamente. Estaba allí por ella y solo por ella, no había razón posible más que ella. Y solo ella era capaz de romper esos hilos, cuando lo hiciera… yo estaría preparado para dejarme ir.

La deposité nuevamente en el sofá, hubiese preferido una cama, algo más mullido para ella, para que descansara mejor… pero mi terca Bella quería gozar de la compañía de la familia y hacer de esto algo más llevadero para todos.

Seth, luego de vivir todo lo acontecido, señaló que se iría a patrullar así Leah podría descansar.

_Gracias Seth…_ susurró mi esposa cansinamente _mientras él se acercaba poniéndole la palma de su mano un instante en la frente.

_mmm… no me necesitas_ dijo con una sonrisa, en ese momento Bella tenía fiebre _házmelo saber si lo haces_ dijo sonriente mientras Bella también se esforzaba por sonreír, aunque lo hacía débilmente.

_Dile a Jake que vuelva a visitarme_ dijo antes de que el lobo saliera por la puerta,

_Dile que yo también ansío que venga_ se escuchó la voz tintineante de Alice desde unos de los pisos de arriba, él asintió riendo y cerró la puerta tras él.

_Solo con fines terapéuticos, estoy cansada de andar en el ático dando vueltas como un murcielago_ agregó resignada, sonreí ante el hecho de que mi hermana necesitaba lo que jamás siquiera se le podría haber cruzado por la cabeza, la presencia de un lobo.

Me senté a un lado de mi esposa pasando mi brazo por sus hombros, necesitaba de mí para apaciguar su fiebre. Su rostro denotaba cansancio y el dolor casi había desaparecido de él, tal vez gracias a los medicamentos que mi padre le suministraba. Recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y cerró los ojos largando por sus labios un corto suspiro,

_Estas agotada cariño, duerme_ murmuré cerca de su oído, ella sonrió ligeramente y con las yemas de mis fríos dedos acaricié su mejilla sonrojada producto de su estado febril. Casi de manera inconsciente acerqué mi nariz a sus cabellos que olían a fresas, cerré los ojos instintivamente y me sumergí en su embriagadora escancia… Bella sabía a gloria, la sangre que estaba ingiriendo la revitalizaba y dejaba que su efluvio fuera aún mucho más concentrado, más tentador y supremo. Su pequeña y frágil mano se recostó en mi estómago y pude sentir su calor al máximo, ella ardía.

_Te amo Edward_ dijo en un suave susurro casi inaudible hasta para mí, sonreí mientras le plantaba un suave beso en la frente. Ella me amaba, aún después de no querer a la criatura que ella llevaba dentro, aún después de planear matarla, aún después de darle la vida que le estaba dando… aún después de todo eso ella me amaba y yo no podía ser más feliz por ello. Aunque siempre supe más allá de mi egoísmo extremo que ella necesitaba alguien más, alguien que la hiciera feliz de una manera menos torturante… alguien que la amara siempre sin intentar matarla en todo momento como lo hacía yo, pero por alguna razón misteriosa de la vida yo… y solo yo fui el maldito afortunado, aún sin merecerla yo la tenía conmigo. A pesar de todos los intentos del destino de querer separarme de ella, a pesar de James, de Victoria, de Laurent, de Jacob… a pesar de la muerte que la había acechado en todo momento después de conocerme… yo la tenía.

Su respiración poco a poco fue acompasándose, había caído en un momentáneo tranquilizador sueño… su cuerpo lánguido descansaba del dolor al menos hasta que otra vez renovara fuerzas y volviera a castigar a mi Bella otra vez.

"_¿Haz decidido que hacer cuando se acerque el momento?"_ el pensamiento de Carlisle llegó hasta mí en ese momento, provocando que un cúmulo de sensaciones recorriera mi cuerpo, no quería prolongar ese instante pero era necesario tener un plan en el cual apoyarse cuando sucediera lo inevitable.

Mi cabeza hizo un recorrido rápido por la las opciones que teníamos, las cuales se reducían a dos… la más agónica y torturante era dejar morir a mi esposa, dejar que su vida se trunque, la otra… obviamente la que ella prefería, era morderla.

No podía vivir sin ella y ella sabía eso y por eso gozaba de tranquilidad, sabía que haría hasta lo imposible para no dejarla ir, para tenerla conmigo… me conocía lo bastante bien como para no dar crédito a mi egoísmo. Ella sabía que lo iba a hacer… de alguna manera confiaba en mí y de alguna manera yo debía retribuir esa confianza.

_ No lo sé… aún no sé si es lo mejor_ dije simplemente, tratando de dejar mis decisiones para mí mismo, aunque en caso de hacerlo mi padre estaría presente como un firme apoyo. Solo por si acaso… después de todo Bella seguía siendo mi cantante, su sangre aún me llamaba invitándome a beber hasta la última gota y si no podía detenerme mi padre o alguien que pueda ser capaz de persuadirme en ese momento de éxtasis y locura, debía estar presente preparado para sostenerme y alejarme de ella, matarme si era necesario.

El tiempo transcurrió entre la incómoda densidad del silencio, mi esposa durmiendo cómoda bajo mi brazo y con su fiebre ya casi atenuada, mi padre cavilando con las diferentes posibilidades… empeñado en encontrar una nueva e inexistente solución, parecía querer hacer surgir a la fuerza una tercera posibilidad… posibilidades que ya no existían. Alice caminaba en el piso de arriba, lejos del mortificante dolor de cabeza y cerca de la ansiada calma, Jassper y Emmet veían aparentemente entretenidos una película en la sala de entretenimientos y Esme revoloteaba en las habitaciones de arriba tarareando una de mis composiciones, Rosalie… centinela de mi esposa, por no decir de la criatura que la estaba matando, siempre a su lado o sentada a sus pies. Para ambos era inimaginable e inconcebible alejarnos de Bella… ella por la criatura y yo… porque la amaba.

"_Solo ten en cuenta hijo, que si debes hacer algo debes actuar rápido_" pensó mi padre mientras miraba por el amplio ventanal que daba hacia el patio trasero de la casa "_debes estar seguro de ti mismo y confiar en ti, la amas demasiado y ese amor será la fuerza suficiente para empujarte a hacer lo que debes hacer_…" pensó.

"_Confío en ti Edward, lo harás mejor que cualquiera de nosotros… insisto, la amas demasiado_."

Mi padre era digno de admirar, él confiaba en mí más que en cualquier otro de sus hijos. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió pensar que yo era tan admirable o de tan alta moral como para actuar así de noble?... tratándome como un hombre sin deficiencias, sin errores e idealizándome así de profundo no iba a lograr sacar el asesino que dormía en mí.

Mi dulce ángel comenzó a removerse en su lugar… tan perdido en mis pensamientos estaba que no me había dado cuenta que su temperatura ya había bajado lo suficiente como para despertar de frío. Separé el brazo que había a su alrededor y la besé sutilmente en la frente, ella me miró con sus grandes ojos chocolate y sonrió avergonzada,

_Necesito ir al baño…_ susurró haciendo una mueca de incomodidad, iba a hacer el intento de tomarla entre mis brazos pero ella prefirió la compañía de una mujer,

_Rose… ¿me acompañas?_ dijo a mi hermana, ella la alzó cuidadosamente entre sus brazos, acunándola como un bebé, sin embargo aún con el cuidado con la que la trataba mi hermana, Bella se puso blanca y apretó los labios tratando de contener los quejidos de dolor dentro de ella… sufría, mi esposa sufría aún con el más sutil movimiento.

Dejé caer mi cabeza entre mis manos, frustrado ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más de lo que ya estaba hecho, queriéndomela arrancar por lo torpe y descuidado que había sido yo desde un principio… hacerla sufrir de esa manera no estaba entre mis planes de hacerla feliz, ¿por qué había sido tan estúpido al exponerla de esa manera?, ¿por qué ella?… mi dulce Bella... ¿por qué sufren quienes menos daño hacen?, el dolor y la ira bullían en mi interior y fluían por mis venas como torrentes de lava caliente, ¡maldición! ¡Quién tendría que sufrir de esa manera y de peor forma era yo mismo!... ¡A mí deberían arrancarme una a una las extremidades y quemarlas en fuego abrazador… solo a mí!.

Sentí una pequeña mano alrededor de mis hombros tratando de calmar la tensión que mi cuerpo estaba generando,

"_Calma hijo… debes tratar de estar bien, Bella debe verte bien, se que estas sufriendo… demasiado, pero solo simula estar bien un tiempo más… ella te necesita_"… la voz de Esme trató de hacer lo imposible, sosegarme… calmar la tempestad que estaba formándose dentro mío, serenar al monstruo…

El efluvio a perro llegó hasta mí, el efluvio de un perro en particular… el que sufría, en menor medida que yo y por la misma razón. Atravesó la puerta y su mirada voló por toda la habitación buscándola, estaba preocupado y ya se estaba imaginando lo peor,

_Ella está bien_ dije en tono bajo sin levantar la cabeza _o igual, debería decir_

Mi madre le dio las gracias por haber vuelto, Alice se sumó a su saludo y con tono de reproche dijo que a ella también le complacía su presencia…

_Mmm oye, ¿Dónde está Bella?_ dijo aún preocupado

_Baño… ya sabes, es sobre todo una dieta de fluidos_ contestó Alice que se situaba cerca de Jacob, cerca de su medicina… _a demás de todo lo que el embarazo te hace, lo escuché por ahí_ dijo como si fuera poca cosa.

_Oh maravilloso_ se quejó Rosalie saliendo del baño con Bella en brazos, me incorporé rápidamente haciendo caso a las palabras de mi madre _ahora ya se porqué olía asqueroso_

Bella lo miró y su rostro se iluminó como sucedía siempre con la presencia de Jacob, era amistad solamente… ella reaccionaba así porque lo quería cerca, no deseaba que se fuera nuevamente, la reconfortaba su presencia… al menos eso era lo que mi corazón quería creer, al menos era eso lo que Bella me demostraba… las palabras de amor me las decía a mí.

_Jacob, viniste_ dijo en un hilo de voz, él la saludó quedadamente. Me levanté del sofá junto a mi madre para dejar lugar a mi esposa, que cuidadosamente era depositada allí por Rosalie, a pesar de sus cuidadosos movimientos mi esposa fruncía la boca para no dejar escapar ningún dejo de dolor, su rostro era blanco y a pesar de que ella lo intentaba disimular, el dolor se reflejaba en él.

Me senté a su lado y deposité mi mano en su frente para saber su estado, era frío… acaricié su cuello y me percaté que su pulso era débil y discontinuo, su temperatura corporal estaba bajando.

_¿Estás fría?_ le pregunté

_Estoy bien_ sentenció tratando de no preocupar a los demás

_Bella sabes lo que te dijo Carlisle, no debes jugar con esto… no nos ayudas a cuidarlos a ambos_ dijo mi hermana, a pesar de todo ella tenía razón, no valía de nada tratar de simular estar bien, esos cambios bruscos de temperatura no le hacía bien.

_Está bien, tengo algo de frío._ murmuró finalmente, ¡Cómo le costaba admitir algo! _Edward, ¿me pasa una cobija?_ murmuró.

_¿No es esa la razón por la que yo estoy aquí?_ reclamó el lobo todavía parado en la puerta de la sala,

_Acabas de llegar, después de correr todo el día seguramente. Descansa un minuto probablemente me caliente en un instante_ dijo mi esposa, cómo siempre preocupándose primero por los demás antes que ella misma. Jacob la ignoró rodando los ojos, la conocía tan bien… Se sentó a su lado cuidadosamente, viendo lo frágil que mi Bella estaba, contemplando su debilidad. Puso su mano contra la de ella y la otra sobre su rostro, mi esposa le agradeció…

Resignado me fui a sentar a los pies de mi esposa, en el suelo… siempre mirándole el rostro, temía que una vez más fuera a sufrir otra rotura o su corazón colapsara, jamás quería perderla de vista…

El estomago de Jacob resonó de hambre, difícilmente el lobo había tomado bocado de lo que Esme le dio y sabía que para él tal vez le era difícil comer crudo al estilo perro, por más que no lo admitiera y su orgullo no lo dejara aceptar la comida que nosotros le ofrecíamos, Jacob debía ingerir algo para mantenerse fuerte, para no debilitarse y luchar con toda vitalidad de llegar el caso.

_Rosalie ¿por qué no le traes algo a Jacob de la cocina?_ dijo Alice desde detrás del sofá, sentada tras el respaldo disfrutando de la leve calma que Jacob le ofrecía aún sin siquiera intentarlo. Rosalie miró al lugar desde donde había provenido la voz de Alice sin creerlo, Jacob se apresuró a hablar,

_Gracias de todos modos Alice, pero no creo que quiera comer algo que la rubia escupa. Estoy seguro que mi sistema no tomaría muy gentilmente el veneno._ dijo Jacob en tono de agradecimiento mezclado con ironía

_Rosalie jamás avergonzaría a Esme mostrando tanta falta de hospitalidad._ replicó mi pequeña hermana,

_Por supuesto que no_ dijo dulcemente Rosalie, Jacob desconfió de su tono y sus palabras, algo en lo que yo estuve de acuerdo… Rosalie se levantó y salió de la habitación hacia la cocina,

_ Me dirás si lo hace ¿verdad?_ me preguntó desconfiado Jacob, le contesté que sí… a lo que él me creyó, por alguna extraña razón pensaba él, creía en mi promesa.

Vigilé a Rosalie que experimentaba en la cocina, puso un poco de comida que había preparado yo para Bella y Seth en un recipiente de metal y lo dobló de manera tal que quedara como un plato para perros, luego con su uña marcó la palabra "Fido" en un costado… sonreí ante su ocurrencia, jamás se calmaría su odio despectivo hacia el perro que ahora custodiaba nuestras vidas. Volvió con una sonrisa cínica entre sus labios y le dio el plato a Jacob que lo tomaba incrédulo,

_Disfruta mestizo_ le dijo socarronamente.

_Gracias rubia_ dijo Jacob siguiéndole el juego a mi hermana._ Oye, sabes cómo se le dice a una rubia con cerebro?_ preguntó _un Golden retriever._ dijo rápidamente, me aguanté las ganas de reír, no sería apropiado hacerlo… sin embargo sentí las risitas ahogadas de los chicos en la sala de entretenimiento.

_También escuché ese_ dijo mi hermana seriamente.

"_Mataré a este chucho y a Emmett por reírse…_" pensó.

_Seguiré intentando_ dijo alzando los hombros y comiendo un bocado de su comida mientras Rosalie ofuscada volteaba con el control remoto de la televisión y comenzaba a cambiar de canal rápidamente. Daba gracia verlos así a esos dos, se llevaban mal, era cierto, pero parecía ser que a través de Bella iban a comenzar a aclarar diferencias…

Luego de unos minutos Jacob ya había terminado su comida, él estaba considerando pasarle la lengua al plato solo para darle motivo a Rosalie para refunfuñar cuando Bella tomó su cabello de la nuca y lo jaló lo más fuerte que ella podía,

_Hora de un corte ¿no?_ dijo sonriendo a su amigo _te estás poniendo un poco lanudo tal vez_

_No gracias, estaré bien… por un semana más_ dijo recordando lo que ella iba a durar, estúpido chucho… yo planeaba que Bella durase mucho más que eso, de eso me encargaría yo mismo.

_Entonces… ¿cuál es la fecha?_ preguntó al recordarlo _ya sabes del nacimiento del pequeño monstruo_ si supiera el maldito chucho que esa fecha se acercaba impetuosamente, ¿tenía que recordármelo?... Bella le volvió a jalar el cabello de la nuca casi tan fuerte como si fuera a sacar los pétalos de una flor.

_En serio, quiero saber cuánto tiempo más estaré acá_ dijo sin miramientos,

_No lo sé_ susurró mi esposa seriamente, _No exactamente. Obviamente, no vamos con el modelo de nueve meses acá y no podemos hacer un ultrasonido, así que Carlisle esta estimando por cuán grande estoy. La gente normal se supone que debe ser de 40cm acá_ pasó sus dedos justo sobre el bulbo de su estomago _Cuando el bebe crece completamente. Un centímetro por cada semana. Tenía 30 esta mañana y he ganado casi 2cm por día, a veces más…_ explicó mi Bella.

"_Dos meses por día, los días volaban. Su vida acelerando al máximo. Cuántos días eso le daba, si ella estaba contando sobre 40, ¿cuatro?"… _se preguntaba Jacob en sus pensamientos. Tenía razón… a mi bella, mi ángel, mi credo personal… le quedaban cuatro días de vida, al menos de esta vida.

_¿Estás bien?_ le preguntó mi esposa a un Jacob desconcertado.

Éste no respondió, temiendo por el tono de voz que le saldría si lo hacía. Aparté mi mirada de ella, quemándome por dentro… muriendo cada día a la par de ella, esperando ese tan ansiado día en el que ambos pudiéramos encumbrarnos juntos sabiendo que jamás nos separaríamos, solo esperaba que todo saliera según mis planes… solo necesitaba de mi droga, mi Bella, solo ella me podía dar las fuerzas necesarias para seguir con esto, para sentarme a su lado sin remordimientos ni culpas, solo ella podía ser capaz de matarme… lenta y tortuosamente y revivirme con una sonrisa o con una palabra de amor… era mi ángel, mi Bella, la mujer que cuidaba mi vida y al mismo tiempo me destrozaba.

**Revews… ¿los merezco???... gracias y besotes!! Se acerca el momento!!!**


	15. Sintiendo tu dolor

**Amanecer desde la perspectiva de Edward**

Sintiendo tu dolor

Los segundos pasaron tan lentos y deprimentes como lo había sido desde un principio, el tiempo parecía detenerse cuando Bella sentía dolor o cuando una parte de su delicado cuerpo se rompía. Separé mis ojos de su rostro por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Jacob había dado en la tecla pensando en que solo le quedaban unos cuatro días solamente… cuatro días para sentirla humana, cuatro malditos días para seguir viendo su sufrimiento, su dolor y seguir quemándome vivo como lo hice desde un principio. Era inevitable sentirme atraído hacia ella, era imposible para mí dejar que pasaran aunque fuera unos segundos separado de mi Bella, los mismos pensamientos que tenía Jacob los tenía yo… él se sentía inexplicablemente atraído a su vientre, al hinchado estomago de mi esposa, allí donde se ocultaba esa criatura que la estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente. Era un misterio, uno más sumado a todo lo que nos rodeaba, una inexplicable situación increíble para cualquier humano, aún mucho más para un vampiro… una humana embarazada de un demonio como yo, un licántropo a su lado tratando de protegerla de otros lobos ensañados con esa criatura que moraba en su interior. Todo tan inverosímil como absurdo…

Recuperé mi compostura luego de controlar mis propios sentimientos, Jassper me sentía desde el segundo piso y con esfuerzo lograba controlar mis ya turbulentas emociones… era tan difícil para él poder hacerlo como lo era para mí mirar a los ojos a mi esposa sin un atisbo de culpa…

_Todo va a estar bien_ canturreaba Bella recorriendo la mejilla de su amigo con uno de sus fríos dedos,

_Claro_ contestó él con un entusiasmo fingido

_ No pensé que vendrías, Seth dijo que lo harías, y también Edward, pero no les creí._ dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Jacob incrédulo le pregunte por qué ella no esperaba que volviera,

_ Porque no eres feliz aquí, pero viniste igual_ dijo con tono triste, sabía que la lastimaba pensar en que Jacob a pesar de su propio dolor la seguía visitando, como muestra de su gran generosidad…

_Tú me quieres aquí_ dijo Jacob dejando en claro que comprendía a Bella y que haría cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance para que ella pasara por este momento con el menor dolor posible.

_Lo sé. Pero no deberías haber venido, porque no es justo querer que estés aquí. Yo habría entendió._

Jacob siguió pensativo, Bella también aunque no la podía oír y Rosalie se encargaba de ser molesta como siempre… estaba ensañada con el control remoto de la televisión.

_Gracias por venir_ susurró mi esposa casi inaudiblemente, su voz me daba la señal de que se sentía cansada,

_¿Puedo preguntarte algo?_ pidió Jacob, en su mente revoloteaba esa misma inquietud que hasta yo mismo me había preguntado, quería saber la respuesta de Bella… necesitaba comprender.

- ¿Por qué me quieres aquí? Seth podría mantenerte caliente, y sería más fácil para el estar cerca, ese feliz pequeño vándalo. Pero cuando yo entro por la puerta, tú sonríes como si yo fuera tu persona favorita en el mundo._ dijo con ansiedad.

_Tú eres una de esas personas_ contestó ella, su voz comenzaba a sonar pesada, como si el sueño pudiera caer sobre ella en cualquier momento… ¿a caso era que quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con sus seres amados antes… antes de que sucediera lo inevitable?, ¿a caso era eso su mayor deseo?...

_¿Por qué?... no me respondiste eso_ insistió Jacob ansioso, necesitaba saber y yo no podía culparlo, era lo que yo también necesitaba. Miré a la ventana anhelando escuchar las razones de Bella, el cielo se había puesto gris y amenazaba el clima de siempre en Forks… una densa bruma comenzaba a descender de las alturas para empeorar el escenario.

_Me siento... Completa cuando estas aquí, Jacob. Como si toda mi familia estuviera junta. Quiero decir, supongo que es como si lo fueran....Yo nunca tuve una familia grande antes. Es lindo._ Ella le sonrió por medio segundo antes de continuar _Pero no está completa cuando no estás._

¿Jacob Black parte de la familia?... ¿en qué universo paralelo podía yo concebir algo así?... pero aunque debía reconocer que era una loca idea más de mi esposa, ella tenía razón, Jacob inevitablemente ya formaba parte de ella y por ende de nosotros.

- Yo nunca seré parte de tu familia, Bella._ contestó con seguridad aunque sus deseos incumplidos fueran otros,

"_Podría haber sido. Hubiera sido bueno pertenecer ahí. Pero eso era solo un futuro distante que murió mucho antes de tener una chance de vivir."…_el acertado comentario mental de Jacob fue la contemplación de una gran verdad, él jamás iba a poder pertenecer a mi familia porque jamás iba hacerlo de la manera que él deseaba en realidad. Él no pretendía ser un primo lejano que miraba los momentos familiares felices desde la lejanía, ni un casi hermano que viera la felicidad de los demás desde una esquina… desde un rincón, y eso hasta para mí era cruel. Comer delante de los pobres no era mi estilo…

_Siempre serás parte de mi familia_ dijo Bella a un Jacob que hizo rechinar sus sientes ante esa gran mentira.

_esa respuesta es basura_ dijo con desprecio en la voz

_ ¿Qué sería una buena respuesta?_

_ ¿Que tal "Jacob, te daré una patada para sacarte el dolor"?_ ella se estremeció al escucharlo, la voz de Jacob destilaba dolor y sarcasmo.

_¿Te gustaría esto mejor?_ susurro _Es más fácil, por lo menos. Puedo envolver mi cabeza con eso. Puedo lidiar con eso._ dijo con vos cansa, ella parecía aceptar que lo que había sucedido hace ya un tiempo atrás había sido solo un error que quería dejar atrás, que ambos debían olvidar por el bien de los dos.

_Nos salimos de la pista, Jake. Fuera de balance. Se supone que tu eres una parte de mi vida...Puedo sentir eso, así que tu también_ Ella se detuvo un segundo sin abrir los ojos… como si estuviera esperando que él lo negara. _Pero no como esto. Hicimos algo mal. No, yo lo hice. Hice algo mal y se nos fue de las manos_ murmuró somnolienta, dejar caer encima la culpa era típico de mi esposa, pero si mal no recuerdo fue él la que la besó aquella vez, el que prácticamente la forzó a sentir algo que Bella no estaba dispuesta a sentir, algo que ya era mío… amor. Fue doloroso, lo reconozco, realmente muy doloroso haberla encontrado aquella vez con el efluvio del chucho en sus labios, fue cruel y torturante para los tres y lo sigue siendo… más para él que nunca obtuvo lo que quería y para ella que sabía cómo había lastimado a su amigo, pero si algo habíamos sacado de todo esto era que aprendimos a respetar ciertos límites… el chucho resignarse a haber perdido lo que nunca tubo, yo haber aprendido a tolerar, por más que me doliera, a su amigo... saberlo como algo cercano e importante en la vida de mi Bella y tragarme mi orgullo, ella había aprendido que aunque se trate de tentar al destino, lo que mandaba el corazón era lo que realmente valía… y yo me veía beneficiado gracias a eso.

Jacob esperó que Bella continuara abriéndole las heridas que trataba de curar, pero solo se oyó un leve ronquido que resonaba en la garganta de mi esposa,

_Está cansada… ha sido un día largo y duro para ella. Seguramente se hubiera tendido a dormir antes pero, estaba esperándote_ dije a Jacob.

_Seth me ha disco que tiene rota otra costilla_ dijo de manera mecánica, su voz sin sentimientos tenía un dejo de frialdad, como si tratara de reprimir los sentimientos que aquello le causaba…

_Si, eso le dificulta respirar_ murmuré quedadamente.

_Genial!_ exclamó sarcásticamente _Infórmame cuando vuelva a subirle la temperatura_ pidió, yo asentí solemnemente, ese parecía ser el único remedio que parecía resultar para mi esposa…

Jacob se percató que una mitad de Bella, la que estaba en contacto con su cuerpo, estaba caliente… elevando temperatura, pero que la otra mitad estaba sumamente fría, me levanté para alcanzarle una manta y extenderla a lo largo del cuerpo de mi esposa. Él se sorprendió de mi capacidad telepática y se preguntó si sería la ocasión ideal para que yo "oyera" su opinión con respecto al tema de Charlie, no había querido decir lo que le parecía en frente de Bella para no lastimarle, si engañar a Charlie la hacía feliz él respetaría esa postura…

_Si, no es una buena idea_ mascullé, el se cuestionó por qué yo lo dejaba hacerlo si no estaba de acuerdo con la idea. Si tan buen amigo se autoproclamaba ¿por qué no lo entendía?, ¿tan difícil era para él ponerse en el lugar de Bella?... claro que si, era difícil… era difícil darle falsas esperanzas a tu propio padre, al único eslabón que te hacía sentir real, humano y querida por una familia que alguna vez tubo, que alguna vez existió.

_No soportaba la ansiedad de Charlie_ dije apresuradamente, Jacob debía entenderlo… pero por una extraña razón su mente estaba bloqueada a todo tipo de razonamiento que velara por el bien de Bella.

_¿Y por eso es mejor…?_ reclamó pareciendo no conocer a su amiga y a su padre,

_No… no es mejor, pero en este momento no voy a obligarla a hacer nada que la entristezca. Ahora ella se siente mejor actuando de esta manera. Ya me encargaré del futuro cuando llegue el momento_ señalé restándole importancia a la decisión de Bella, dentro mío… muy dentro mí esperaba que todo saliera a nuestro favor, esperaba tener a Bella por mucho más tiempo… algo que ella también deseaba.

"_Aún cuando este agonizante… esa actitud no es la suya. O yo no la conocía o ella tenía otro plan_" replicó Jacob en su mente, en realidad no había dado en la tecla pero estaba muy cerca,

_Está muy convencida que va a salir muy bien de ésta_ dije confirmando sus sospechas,

_Pero no como humana_ protestó. Era verdad, difícilmente Bella iba salir caminando luego del parto como una simple humana.

_No, como humana no, pero… de todos modos espera ser capaz de ver a Charlie de nuevo_ dije confirmando las intenciones de mi esposa, las inexplicables pero fuertes esperanzas que ella tenía.

Jacob se mostró incrédulo ante mis palabras, me miró de una manera que podía amedrentar a cualquiera, pero no a mí…

_¿Cómo va a ver a Charlie cuando tenga la piel de un blanco centellante y los ojos de un reluciente rojo? Yo no soy una sanguijuela y tal vez me esté perdiendo algo, pero elegir a Charlie como su primera comida me parece de lo más extraño_ suspiré ante sus suposiciones, me iba a tocar explicarle como se hace con un niño del kínder,

_Es consciente de que en el primer año no va a poder acercarse a su padre. Alberga la esperanza de andarse con rodeos y decirle que ha tebido que ir a un hospital especial en las antípodas. Mantendrá el contacto a través de llamadas telefónicas…_ Jacob me escuchaba atento haciendo muecas de incredulidad y diciéndome que eso era una locura, yo le aseguré que si lo era…

_Charlie no es tan estúpido. Incluso aunque Bella no lo mate, ¿no crees que no va a notar la diferencia?_ replicó moviendo las manos con un claro signo de negación y enojo. Le contesté que ella confía en algo por el estilo, en que Charlie no notara las diferencias…

_Ella no va a envejecer, por supuesto, por lo cual tiene un tiempo limitado, aún cuando Charlie se crea todo los justificativos de sus alteraciones y de la situación en la que está metida ahora_ dije ateniéndome a lo poco que conocía a mi suegro, el podía ser a veces muy intuitivo y otras veces un poco despistado,

_¿Recuerdas cuando intestaste contarles a Bella lo de tu transformación? ¿Cómo conseguiste que lo adivinara?_ le pregunté con un poco de interés de más, Bella me lo había contado antes de la boda, durante el tiempo en que a Jacob le era más difícil poder controlarse. Él pareció sorprendido de la información que yo manejaba, una información que me suministraba Bella…

_Si. Ella estaba explicando su....idea. Veras, ella no tiene permiso de decirle a Charlie la verdad...Eso sería muy peligroso para el. Pero el es un hombre inteligente, practico. Bella piensa que el va a formar su propia explicación. Asume que va a estar equivocado._ dije conociendo lo necesario a Charlie, realmente estaba seguro y hasta podía poner las manos en el fuego al menos.

_ Después de todo, apenas nos adherimos al canon vampírico. El asumirá ideas equivocadas sobre nosotros, como hizo ella en el comienzo, iremos con eso. Ella piensa que podrá verlo...De vez en cuando._

_Insano_ dijo él, yo estaba de acuerdo… pero tal vez podría funcionar.

Todo era irracional, loco, descabellado, un disparate por decirlo así. Charlie se enteraría de una verdad a medias, pero tal vez con el tiempo terminaría aceptándolo, para él era sumamente importante no perder a Bella. Eso era lo único que tal vez le importara.

"_Probablemente no espera que ella viva para poner en práctica su loco plan. Apaciguándola, de modo que ella pueda ser feliz por un pequeño tiempo más"…_los pensamientos de Jacob reflejaban la cruda verdad. Aunque yo contaba que ella viviera un tiempo más, al menos lo suficiente para que su corazón de su último latido y yo poder hacer lo mío.

_Yo tratare con lo que sea que venga _ susurré escondiendo mi cara, mi dolor se reflejaba en ella _No quiero causarle dolor ahora._

_¿Cuatro días?_ preguntó él buscando confirmar lo que antes había pensado.

_Aproximadamente_ murmuré, más o menos… de todos modos faltaba muy poco.

_¿Entonces qué?_ preguntó, no pude visualizar bien a qué se refería

_¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?_ pregunté.

Jacob pensó en la criatura, en la fuerte piel que lo cubría a modo de protección

"_¿Cómo funciona eso? ¿Cómo saldrá de allí?"_

_De la poca investigación que hemos podido hacer, las criaturas podrían usar sus dientes para escapar del vientre_ susurré. Hubo una pausa en que tragué en seco para continuar hablando…

_¿Investigación?_ preguntó Jacob casi sin saber qué decir.

_Es por eso que no has visto mucho tiempo a Jasper y Emmett por aquí, ya que van y vienen buscando información. Eso es lo que Carlisle está haciendo ahora. Tratando de descifrar historias antiguas y mitos, es cuanto podemos hacer con lo que tenemos, buscando algo que podría atenernos a predecir el comportamiento de la criatura_ murmuré mecánicamente

_¿Historias? Si hubiera mitos entonces…_ supe enseguida cuál era su pregunta, hasta yo me lo había preguntado cuando Carlisle hizo las primeras investigaciones.

_¿Entonces esta cosa no es la primera de su clase?_ pregunté por él. _Tal vez. Está todo muy incompleto. Los mitos pueden ser fácilmente productos del miedo y la imaginación. Aunque... sus mitos son ciertos, ¿No es así? Tal vez estos lo sean también. Parecen estar localizados, unidos..._

_¿Como encontra...?_ le corté con mi respuesta

_Nos encontramos a una mujer en América del Sur. Ella había sido criada con las tradiciones de su pueblo. Había escuchado advertencias sobre tales criaturas, viejas historias que se fueron transmitiendo._

_¿Cuáles son esas advertencias?_ preguntó ansioso

_Que la criatura debía morir inmediatamente. Antes que pudiera ganar demasiada fuerza_ murmuré

"_Sam tenía razón_" pensó

_Por supuesto, sus leyendas dicen lo mismo de nosotros. Que debemos ser destruidos. Que somos asesinos sin alma_ dije replicando su pensamiento, era cierto que la criatura debía morir, pero no de la manera en que ello querían matarla… asesinando a la madre también.

_¿Que dicen las historias sobre las... madres?_ preguntó él contrariado, mi garganta se cerró negándose a decir lo que tanto temía… no debía decirlo, no quería… como si al no hacerlo pudiera evitar que sucediera. Rosalie habló por mí…

_Desde luego no hubo nunca sobrevivientes._ dijo. _ No hubo nunca sobrevivientes, directa e indiferente. Dar a luz en el medio de un pantano infestado de enfermedades con un curandero untando perezosamente saliva en tu cara para liberar los malos espíritus nunca fue el método mas seguro. Hasta los nacimientos normales salían mal la mitad de las veces. Ninguno de ellos tuvieron lo que este bebe tiene... Cuidadores con una idea de lo que necesita, quienes tratan de satisfacer esas necesidades. Un doctor con un conocimiento talmente único de la naturaleza vampírica. Un plan en marcha para recibir al bebe lo más seguro posible. Veneno que puede reparar cualquier cosa que vaya mal. El bebe estará bien. Y todas esas otras madres habrían probablemente sobrevivido si hubieran tenido...Si es que existieron en primer lugar. Algo de lo que yo no estoy convencida_ su perorata ofuscó a Jacob y a mí me sacó de mis cabales, Rosalie estaba frente a mí de espaldas, una buena posición para atacarla… estaba débil, pero ella también… ninguno de los dos saldría airoso, pero no le daría la oportunidad nuevamente de defender la vida de esa cosa dando a su madre ya por muerta, era realmente arrogante y egoísta y esa me las pagaría. Aflojé mis manos que estaba en puño y me incliné hacia adelante preparado para saltar sobre ella, estúpida, egoísta y arrogante… maldita vampira mal nacida!.

"_Déjame a mí_" pensó Jacob, lo miré expectante y vi que levantó con un sutil movimiento el plato de perro que estaba en el suelo, el mismo que Rosalie le había preparado. Con agilidad y precisión lo tiró como se tira un freesbe y le dio en la cabeza a mi hermana, ella no se inmutó pero el plato siguió su curso hasta chocar contra el poste de las escaleras y romper una parte de este.

_Rubia tonta_ masculló Jacob, yo le hubiese dicho peor… Rosalie giró su cabeza lentamente mirando a Jacob,

_Tú… pusiste… comida… en mi… cabello_ dijo Rosalie entre dientes. Jacob rompió a reír, nunca lo había visto reír así desde que lo conocí, Alice también reía desde detrás del sofá… mi hermana tampoco se había reído de hacía bastante tiempo. Bella se removió en su lugar y abrió los ojos inquieta.

_¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ masculló mi esposa mirando a su amigo,

_Puse comida en su cabello_ repitió Jacob rompiendo a reír de nuevo, el rostro de mi esposa era de satisfacción… a ella le gustaba que Jacob se divirtiera.

_No voy a olvidar eso chucho_ murmuró Rosalie

_No es difícil borrar memoria de una rubia_ replicó Jacob _Solo hay que soplar en su oreja_ Jacob parecía tener una lista interminable de chistes contra las rubias…

_Consigue nuevos chistes_ le dijo mi hermana ofuscada.

_Vamos, Jake. Deja a Rose en…_ Bella se quedo a mitad de la oración y aspiro fuertemente. En ese mismo momento me apresuré a rasgar su manta y liberarla para que pudiera respirar, mi esposa tenía convulsiones, su espalda se arqueaba mientras ella reprimía un gesto de dolor,

_Él solo se está…_ jadeó entrecortadamente _estirando_ sus labios apretado conteniendo un grito me dieron la certeza de que le dolía realmente, ella estaba sufriendo… pero no lo demostraba, trataba a duras penas de tolerarlo, puse ambas manos en sus mejillas mirándola a los ojos,

_¿Carlisle?_ murmuré suavemente, mi padre en ese segundo ya estaba parado junto a mí.

Bien_ dijo Bella, aun respirando con dificultad y superficialmente. _ Pobre niño no tiene bastante espacio, eso es todo. Se está haciendo tan grande_ murmuró tratando de alivianar la situación, maldición… ¡¿Por qué no lo veía como realmente era?!, esa cosa allí matándola y ella… ella tan tranquila, buscándole justificaciones a la criatura!

"_Es realmente difícil de entender, ese tono de adoración que ella usa para describir la cosa que la rompe_" Jacob no entendía el comportamiento de mi esposa, algo que era duro para mí también.

_Sabes, me recuerda a tí Jake_ dijo Bella suavemente mientras miraba a su amigo.

_No me compares con esa cosa_ escupió él entre dientes.

_ Solo hablaba de tu estirón_ dijo, pareciendo como si él hubiera herido sus sentimientos. _ Tú disparaste para arriba. Pude ver cómo te hacías más alto a cada minuto. Él es así, también. Creciendo tan rápido._ ella se relajó y se acomodó en el sofá, yo me mantuve a su lado mirándola fijamente como siempre, como si pudiera ser capaz de prever el siguiente movimiento del feto y por ende el de mi esposa.

_mmm…_ miré a mi padre sus pensamientos revoloteaban alrededor de Jacob, éste lo miraba expectante,

"_¿Me pregunto qué otras similitudes tienen?"_caviló mi padre,

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo Jacob al sentir sui mirada sobre él.

_Tú sabes que yo me preguntaba sobre los cromosomas del feto, Jacob._ le dijo mi padre… al arecer ya habían tenido una conversación similar antes.

_¿Y qué?_ murmuró Jacob algo malhumorado,

_Bueno, tomando sus semejanzas en consideración…_ Jacob lo miró algo ofuscado y con un gruñido en respuesta, _El crecimiento acelerado, y el factor de que Alice no puede ver a ninguno._ dijo mi padre, la cara de Jacob se puso blanca al comprender _Bueno, me pregunto si eso significa que tenemos una respuesta. Si las semejanzas son profundas genéticamente_.

_24 pares_ refunfuñé suavemente

_No lo sabes_ dijo Jacob, por supuesto que no lo sabía, pero era evidente que ciertas características compartía con el feto… ciertas similitudes que estudiándolas nos servirían de mucho para prever posibles acciones del feto.

_No, pero es interesante especular_ dijo Carlisle con voz calma.

_Si, fascinante_ se burló Jacob.

Bella volvía a dormir, su respiración no era la mejor a juzgar por sus pequeños ronquidos, sus pulmones estaba actuando con desesperación tratando de tomar el poco aire que podían almacenar, encerrados allí dentro… castigados por el feto y colapsando poco a poco.

_Lo poco que pude investigar teniendo los elementos necesarios, me dieron una ligera idea de lo complejo del juego genético que tiene Jacob, algo que podríamos sacar provecho a la hora de juzgar al feto_ murmuró mi padre, su mano acariciaba su mentón y su mente viajaba a mil por minuto sopesando las diferentes posibilidades

_Si vamos con la idea de que el feto puede seguir los mismos cánones de comportamiento, podemos asumir que usará lo que este a su alcance a la hora de nacer…_ dije sabiendo que Jacob del mismo modo se defendería, con uñas y dientes. Mi padre quería llegar a un punto que lo inquietaba, el nacimiento del feto… pero Jacob en sus pensamientos lo reprodujo tal cual mi padre hubiera querido hacerlo, tal cual yo me temía…

"_No muchas cosas cortan a través de la piel de vampiro. Los dientes de la criatura mestiza, de acuerdo a los mitos, son bastante fuertes. Mis dientes son bastante fuertes. Y los dientes de vampiro son bastante fuertes."…_esa era la respuesta que ninguno se atrevía a decir

_**Bueno,, para las que están siguiendo el fic, el próximo capi es cuando Edward escucha a Nessie desde la panza de Bella, espero que me dejen sus reviews así subo pronto (no es una amenaza) y por otra parte… no es mucha la respuesta que tiene este fic, alguien por ahí me preguntó si lo iba a hacer hasta el final… Bueno, como no tiene mucho éxito aquí en ff no me voy a preocupar por seguirlo… quedará hasta cuando Bella se convierta, o sea unos cuantos capis más, no sé cómo es esto… me llegan muchos alertas de la historia y favoritos pero reviews… nada! Así que si quieren que lo continúe déjenme saber que al menos les gusta… Besotes y espero que con este capi me lleguen al menos un Gracias… nos vemos!**_


	16. La voz de la inocencia

**Uy!, el titulo nos dice todo ¿no?... para las que no capten el sentido del titulo, es el capi más esperado, Edward "oye" a Nessie desde la panza de Bella...**

**Bien, capi demasiado largo... mucho (11 hojas) así que disfrutenlo y dejenme mi recompenza... sea cual sea la que me merezca, alagos, tomatazos... ustedes verán. Las amooooo y sepan que trabajé duro con esto, hasta se me escaparon unas lagrimitas de ternura je je... Gracias mi B. por aclararme algunas ideas, te quiero mami... la verdad es que no sabía como hacer esa parte en particular y no sé si lo que hice corresponde con lo que en verdad pudo haber pasado, supongo que nunca lo sabremos a menos que Stephanie nos lo diga ¿no?... je je DISFRUTEN...**

**

* * *

**

**La voz de la inocencia**

* * *

Mi padre discutía sobre las mejores formas de hacer que el parto de mi esposa fuera seguro tanto para ella como para esa cosa, claro que lo ultimo a pedido de Rosalie, que participaba activamente de la charla que teníamos Carlisle y yo. Jacob se había quedado dormido sentado en el sofá tratando con su calor aminorar el frío de mi esposa, ella dormía al mismo tiempo recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. No separé en ningún momento la vista de mi Bella, ella dormía plácidamente dentro de su dolor, su rostro blanco y cansado no emitía gestos de dolor ni sufrimiento, pero debía estar alerta, las veces pasadas, sus huesos se rompieron sin previo aviso, en cualquier momento podía suceder lo mismo.

_Debemos tener la suficiente morfina para cuando llegue el momento_ murmuré pensando en estar suministrados estos días que faltaban,

_Tenemos de sobra hijo, tanto sangre como otros suministros son lo que nos sobra. Bella estará bien…_

"…_Tú solo preocúpate en la otra parte del plan_…" terminó mi padre en su mente. Asentí ligeramente viendo a mi esposa, teníamos dos opciones… una, la que más apoyaba y con la que más esperanza tenía era ayudar a la criatura a salir, cuando comience a abrirse camino en el interior de Bella, anestesiar su cuerpo y ayudar con mis dientes a desgarrar la fuerte piel que lo cubría. Con suerte y si lo hacíamos rápido y eficientemente Bella sobreviviría sin recurrir a la segunda opción. Por supuesto tal vez su cuerpo sufriera daños, reparables o irreparables, como la pérdida de su útero o el desgarre de algunos músculos… pero teniendo a mi padre a su lado tenía fé en que todo saliera bien. La segunda opción, la ultima que quería seguir por todo lo que conllevaba, era la transformación, que implicaba una limpia mordida en el cuello de mi esposa, la reparación de su cuerpo y el comienzo de una nueva vida… esa opción era plausible solo si la primera llegaba a salir mal.

Teníamos suficiente información como para especular con cualquiera de las dos opciones, lo que más sabíamos era de criatura, porque no había registros de un cuerpo humano recuperado luego de semejante mutilación… pero si teníamos registro de un nacimiento de una criatura de este tipo, en Sudamérica, entre las tribus nativas del sur un único caso registrado en la historia vampírica donde la madre de todas maneras había muerto. Antes de tener nada al menos teníamos algo con que especular…

_Debes preparar el monitor para el bebé, no sabemos mucho de él por lo tanto debemos estar preparados para recibirlo sin contratiempos_ murmuró Rosalie agitando su rubia cabellera. Contuve un gruñido en mi garganta cerrando los puños fuertemente, lo que menos me preocupaba en este mundo era esa criatura…

_Si esa cosa llega a nacer no necesitará muchos cuidados, no gastaré tiempo ni instrumental en mantener viva a la criatura que le está quitando la vida a mi esposa_ mi voz resonó fría y calculada dentro de la estancia, ni un susurro se escuchó allí en la casa, solo pensamientos del resto de mi familia que se encontraba dispersa en las habitaciones de arriba.

"_No te encargarás tú, lo haré yo… no pienso dejar que le pongas un dedo encima. Pobre Bella seguramente se pondrá triste por no verte inmerso en tu rol de padre_" pensó cínicamente mi hermana. La tenía cerca, demasiado cerca… tan cerca como para derribarla de un solo golpe y arrancarle la cabeza, pero también muy cerca de mi esposa, lo suficiente como para hacerle daño… ilusa malnacida, de una cosa estaba muy seguro, luego de que esto terminara ella pasaría a ser historia. Rosalie apartó la mirada con la cabeza altiva, acomodó su cabello y cruzó sus piernas con gesto despreocupado mirando hacia el televisor.

¿Por qué tan frío corazón?... ¿A caso ella cree que se merece ser madre?... tal vez nunca se enteró que jamás se mereció ese privilegio y por eso hoy es lo que es.

"_Déjala… tal vez su carácter se deba a su falta de alimento, todos estamos faltos de eso y hay mucha susceptibilidad" _pensó mi padre con gesto ausente _"tal vez deberíamos salir hoy a cazar… antes de que transcurra más tiempo, debemos estar preparados", _mi padre una vez más tenía razón, no deberíamos estar sedientos en el momento del parto… habría mucha sangre.

Volví a mirar a mi esposa que se encontraba con las mejillas sonrojadas, me incliné a ella para tocar con una de mis manos su frente, una fina capa de sudor la cubría y su piel ardía… era hora de ocupar el lugar de Jacob. Tanteé el hombro de nuestro aliado haciendo que despertara, él miró confundido hasta que comprendió, ante una señal mía, que debíamos cambiar de lugar. Él se estiró un poco y rebuscó en su mente lo que debía hacer hoy, su meta era seguir vigilando.

_Gracias_ dije mientras me sentaba a lado de mi esposa pasando un brazo sobre sus delicados hombros _si la ruta está vacía se irán hoy_ murmuré despacio, era urgente la necesidad de mi familia y no debían esperar más tiempo, yo me ocuparía de mi sed más tarde, no valía la pena hacerlo ahora, no cuando mi Bella sufría tanto.

_Te lo haré saber_ dijo antes de irse, su manada lo esperaba y un nuevo día se perfilaba sobre el horizonte.

Fijé una vez más la vista en mi esposa mientras mis dedos recorrían su mejilla ardiente, su respiración acompasada y calma por ahora me hacía tener nuevas expectativas para ese día… tal vez, solo tal vez no fuera un día tan duro para ella. Tal vez solo por hoy esa cosa se limitaría solo a crecer y no a torturarla, a mutilarla por dentro… cerré los ojos ante ese pensamiento agónico. ¡Si fuera capaz de escuchar, si al menos tuviera esa habilidad!, le suplicaría a esa criatura que cesara de maltratarla!... me arrodillaría allí mismo si esa cosa me oyera desde su estómago, me hincaría ante eso suplicándole piedad por quién de todas maneras era su madre…

Comencé a tararear suavemente la nana que había compuesto solo para ella hace tanto tiempo atrás, solo a su oído, solo para mi amor… hacía mucho que no lo hacía y me parecía estúpido hacerlo sabiendo que mi Bella a penas si podía distinguir mi suave susurro a su oído, su cansancio era tal que a veces ni el ruido más fuerte podía despertarla. Percibí pensamientos de nostalgia de mi madre en el piso de arriba,

"_Suena tan triste_" pensó…

Seguí acariciando la mejilla de mi esposa que se comenzaba a templar gracias al frío que destilaba mi cuerpo, al menos en ese aspecto me podía sentir útil… aunque me sentía como una compresa de hielo humana no me importaba. Me podían utilizar de cualquier manera siempre y cuando fuera útil para ella…

_¿Cuando vendrá Jacob?..._ preguntó Alice desde la escalera, su mirada iba de mí hacia la ventana del salón…

_Él apenas se acaba de ir, no eres la única que lo necesita_ murmuró Emmett desde algún lugar del segundo piso,

_Lo sé, pero también estoy sedienta… y con el aroma a sangre fresca que hay en la casa, es casi difícil contenerse_ murmuró enojada,

_Si ya lo sé_ murmuró Emmett resignado _ yo también tengo ganas de hincarle el diente a un jugoso oso pardo_

_Creo mi querido Emmett que tendrás que conformarte con unos cuantos venados_ Alice se mofaba de mi hermano _no creo que Carlisle esté de acuerdo en separarnos tanto de casa_

_No lo haremos_ murmuró mi padre desde su despacho _ya saben los motivos, Bella está cada vez más delicada y no voy a arriesgarme ni yo ni Edward a alejarnos más de lo que sea necesario y segundo debemos tener cuidado con la manada de Sam… sean precavido y no se separen más de la cuenta, iremos todos juntos para estar más seguros. El bosque cercano será… dejaremos para más adelante la península de Olimpic_ al finalizar de hablar mi padre Alice me hizo un gesto diciendo "te lo dije", escuché a Emmett refunfuñar por lo bajo en algún lugar del piso de arriba,

_Odio estar encerrado en casa_ masculló _pero más odio no poder enfrentarme con esos lobitos de pacotilla, con las ganas que tenía de jugar con los cachorros_

Alice se puso seria de nuevo, me miró con los brazos cruzados por unos segundos antes de hablar de nuevo,

_Avísame cuando escuches sus pensamientos_ dijo para después subir las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo y encerrarse nuevamente en la parte más alejada de la casa. Parecía una niña enfurruñada a la que le negaban la comida y se marchaba castigada a su habitación, solo que esta vez sería el ático.

_Deja que inspeccione el área Alice_ dije con voz mecánica _cuando se cerciore de que todo está en orden nos lo hará saber_

"Si si… que no tarde solamente" pensó mi pequeña hermana desde el piso de arriba.

Volví a concentrarme en mi esposa…

Un jadeo acompañado por un respingo de ella terminaba con las esperanzas del día, me arrodillé frente a ella una vez más mientras mi padre se situaba a mi lado con rapidez,

_Bella… cariño_ murmuré con miedo, mi esposa cerraba fuertemente los ojos mientras se mordía el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, reprimir su dolor se estaba convirtiendo ya en algo casi difícil de controlar…

_Solo… se está… mov_ en ese momento un grito se escapó de sus labios al tiempo en que un chasquido resonó en su interior, una nueva rotura… Rosalie saltó de su silla para tomar a Bella por los hombros obligándola a no encorvarse…

_Calma Bella, solo se movió… ya sabes cómo es de inquieto…_

_¿Carlisle?_ llamé sin mirar, mis ojos estaban fijos en el rostro de mi esposa que respiraba entrecortadamente con los ojos cerrados, si los abría iba a poder ser capaz de ver en ellos todo su sufrimiento reflejado y era eso precisamente lo que ella no quería. Mi padre se apresuró a revisarla…

_Oí un chasquido_ dije palpando su frente y sus mejilla en un intento de relajar su rostro, necesitaba que me mirara, no importaba que tan duro fuera para mí mirar sus ojos agonizantes, necesitaba ver que tan intenso había sido.

_No puede ser, estas alucinando_ ladró Rose _yo no oí nada_ la ignoré completamente… ¿cómo podía ser capaz de negar la verdad que se sacudía ante sus ojos?... estúpida cabeza dura.

_Llevémosla a la máquina de rayos… parece ser que fue la pelvis _ indicó Carlisle preocupado. Alcé entre mis brazos a mi esposa, mis movimientos eran calculados y lentos pero su rostro blanco se fruncía cada vez que daba una paso, su mandíbula se apretaba y sus ojos se cerraban cuando ya era insoportable contener el dolor, besé su frente innumerables veces al igual que incansablemente le susurraba al oído palabras y promesas de amor… pero a pesar de todo ella continuaba sufriendo. Toda mi familia nos seguía detrás a excepción de Alice, que seguía refugiada en algún lugar de la casa, Rosalie llevaba de vez en cuando su mano al estomago de Bella para susurrarle palabras dulces, un desperdicio de palabras… esa cosa era incapaz de entender palabras dulces.

Bella se relajó un poco cuando la puse sobre la camilla de rayos X, me miró con tono de disculpa mientras recuperaba la respiración,

_Lo siento_ susurró suavemente

La miré por unos segundos antes de inclinarme y besar su frente… ¿cuánta culpa tenía ella en todo esto?, ¿a caso fue ella la que me obligó a embarazarla? ¿A caso fue ella la que llevada por la pasión y el deseo omitió cualquier posibilidad de que ese desenfreno tuviera consecuencia…?

Yo omití, yo ignoré, yo la defraudé… solo yo ¿por qué seguía echándose la culpa?

Luego de varias pruebas en las que no se veía rotura alguna, Carlisle determinó que sus huesos estaban bien, que no había fracturas, pero… yo lo oí romperse, yo oí un sonido… tomé las placas radiográficas de las manos de Carlisle y las examiné por mí mismo, debía haber un error… al menos que un vampiro pudiera quedar paranoico, lo cual creía muy improbable podía jurar que yo había escuchado algo.

_Ves?... te lo dije, no lo oí romperse, necesitas lavarte las orejas Edward_ murmuró Rosalie ante mi incredulidad. Mi padre tenía razón, en las placas todo salía normal, los huesos de las caderas más separados efecto provocado por el propio cuerpo de mi esposa, un cuerpo que respondía al embarazo, preparado para parir pero que sacando ese detállenlo tenía otros cambios. Frustrado dejé las placas a un lado y tomé el cuerpo de mi Bella que ya sostenía el vaso de sangre que Rosalie le daba.

Al llegar a las escaleras supuse que Jacob había llegado de nuevo, me lo dijo su particular efluvio y sus pensamientos, esta vez venía con noticias… las tan esperadas por mi familia.

_Jake_ susurró suavemente mi esposa al verlo, su voz era solo una pequeña sombra de lo que en realidad era, un débil murmullo… una sonrisa a pesar del dolor surcó su rostro, su amigo solo se limitó a mirarla.

Ver a Bella en sus ojos, tal cual y él la veía era diferente a como la sentía yo… era realmente un cuadro lastimoso y cruel. Su cuerpo delgado y frágil sostenido por mis brazos fuertes era una contradicción abrumante… ¡maldición! Si acá la que debía tener la fortaleza para seguir viviendo tendría que haber sido ella… siempre ella! Yo debería haber sido el frágil hombre que viva a su sombra… porque ella era la me sostenía, mi vida pendía de un hilo solo por ella. Y sin embargo era Bella quien sufría, quien obtenía lo que debía ser mi castigo por haber condenado su alma…

La recosté con sumo cuidado en el sofá de la sala, ella seguía con su rostro lívido de dolor y con el vaso de sangre en sus manos, debía reponer fuerzas… me senté a su lado en el suelo siempre viendo su rostro, siempre castigándome con su dolor…

_Carlisle_ murmuró Jacob a mi padre que bajaba las escaleras con gesto cansado, parte por su preocupación y parte por la falta de alimento _Fuimos a mitad de camino a Seattle, no hay señal de la manada… pueden ir_

Mi padre lo miró agradecido antes de hablar,

_Gracias Jacob, justo a tiempo. Nuestra necesidad es grande_ sus ojos tan pronto dejó de hablar, viajaron inconscientemente al vaso de Bella.

_Creo que pueden ir en grupos de más de tres. Estoy más que seguro que Sam concentra toda su atención en La Push_ a lo que Carlisle asintió en acuerdo, todos estaban de acuerdo con la idea, a mi me daba igual… me daba lo mismo salir o no a alimentarme, prefería diez mil veces la sed a dejar a Bella por un instante siquiera.

_Si tú lo crees, Alice, Esme, Jasper y yo iremos. Después Alice puede ir con Emmett y Rosalie_ murmuró mi padre. Rosalie enseguida refunfuñó,

_Ni creas_ ladró mi hermana _Emmett puede ir con ustedes ahora_ dijo lanzando una mirada al techo, como si a través de él pudiera darle ordenes a mi hermano,

_Tú deberías cazar_ murmuró mi padre a una Rosalie cruzada de brazos y con el rostro indiferente, por más intento que hicieran, ella parecía anclada a esa silla, no la sacarían de ese lugar jamás, no al menos que yo también fuera,

_No cazaré si él no va_ dijo señalándome con un gesto de su dorada cabeza. En verdad su sacrificio era grande, muy grande hasta el punto de no calmar su quemante sed tan solo por esa criatura. Estúpida… aún desconfiaba de mí, siendo yo el primero que daría la vida por mi Bella.

Mi padre se resignó y suspiró cansado, enseguida mis hermanos bajaron las escaleras y se unieron a Alice que ya estaba ubicada en el umbral del gran ventanal de vidrio, lista para partir. Mi madre la siguió quedando solo Carlisle que se situaba junto a Jacob que se tensó al momento en que mi padre puso una mano encima de su hombro,

_Gracias_ dijo mi padre a un Jacob sorprendido, lo siguiente que vi fue a los cinco salir por el patio trasero corriendo más de lo que eran capaz, su necesidad era urgente.

Éramos tres, solo tres reunidos en torno a mi esposa. Ella miraba todo con calma y tranquilidad, no había señales de dolor en su rostro, no por ahora. Jacob se disponía a irse divagando ante la idea de quedarse para disfrutar del resto de la tarde molestando a Rosalie o tirarse a dormir bajo uno de los árboles cercanos. Decidió quedarse…

Tenía la mirada puesta en Bella, ella me atraía de tal manera que no era capaz de desviarme siquiera ante la mayor de las distracciones, Rosalie estaba sentada en su silla habitual a un lado de mi esposa y Jacob se paseaba alrededor de ella para molestarla,

_Hey! Alguien mande al perro fuera_ murmuró mi hermana con desagrado.

_¿Has oído esta psicópata?... ¿cómo las células de una rubia muere?_ preguntó divertido Jacob, mi hermana lo ignoró completamente pero él no se dió por vencido…

_Bueno ¿sabes la respuesta o no?_ preguntó ansioso, al ver que Rose seguía ignorándolo vi por el rabillo del ojo que Jacob se dirigía a mí,

_¿Lo sabe?_ preguntó, yo continuaba con la mirada fija en el rostro de Bella…

"_No le contestes_" me dijo Rosalie en sus pensamientos, conteste un seco "No".

"_Estúpido_" replicó ella.

_Las células de una rubia mueren solas_ finalizó Jacob. Mi hermana lo miró con aprensión y odio, un odio que se reflejaba en el negro de sus ojos,

_He matado cien veces más seguido de lo que tú lo has hecho. Bestia repugnante, no olvides eso_ dijo entre dientes mi hermana, vi como poco a poco Bella comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo… su rostro se tensó y los miró a ambos, yo podía leer las ganas de luchar de mi hermana en su mente,

_Algún día, Reina de Belleza, te vas a cansar de amenazarme. Realmente estoy esperando eso_

_Suficiente Jacob_ murmuró mi esposa con toda la fuerza con la que era capaz, Jacob se calló en el mismo instante en que vió el rostro de mi esposa surcado por la molestia.

_Quieres que me valla_ dijo él como un niño enfurruñado, ella suavizó su rostro y casi desesperada negó sorprendida que él hubiera llegado a esa conclusión. Suspiré quedadamente al ver como ella se ponía tan susceptible ante la molestia de Jacob, siempre pensando en él… jamás podría superar a Jacob y yo jamás sería capaz de plateárselo a mi esposa, nunca le pediría hacer algo que la hiciera infeliz, tendría que continuar soportando todo eso.

_Te ves cansado_ murmuró silenciosamente Bella, Jacob asintió reprimiendo un bostezo,

_Estoy reventado_ murmuró cansado,

_Ya me gustaría a mí reventarte a palos, ya me gustaría…_ murmuró Rosalie en tono bajo sabiendo que solo Bella no la escucharía. Jacob recargó sus pies sobre el brazo del sofá agitándolos a propósito frente a las narices de mi hermana, vi como su cuerpo en seguida se tensaba,

"_maldito perro estúpido, asqueroso, repugnante…" _y una sarta de pensamientos incoherentes formulaba la imaginativa mente de Rosalie. Ante un pedido de Bella ella salió corriendo por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso para reponer el vaso de sangre de mi esposa…

Rosalie rebuscaba entre la sangre que se encontraba en un pequeño frigo reprimiendo un gruñido provocado por la sed, dejando a un lado su propio deseo bajó las escaleras y se adentró en la cocina para adecuarla a la temperatura que mi Bella la necesitaba, Jacob estaba debatiéndose si tomar una siesta allí mismo en la sala y Bella pensaba algo así como

"_confortable…"_

Levanté la cabeza rápidamente y la miré perplejo por lo que había acabado de escuchar… directamente de su mente… uno de sus pensamientos… ¿o tal vez solo había hablado?… pero ¿podría ser posible que de la noche a la mañana pudiera leer su mente?, ¿qué había cambiado en ella para que se diera esa posibilidad?... luché por contener mi sorpresa,

_¿Has dicho algo?_ le pregunté en un jadeo, mi mirada rebuscaba sus ojos y mi mente estaba atento a sus pensamientos, sentí la mirada perpleja de Jacob sobre mí…

_¿Yo?_ murmuró suavemente Bella lanzando una mirada de confusión a Jacob _No he dicho nada_ en ese preciso momento una suave vos que no conocí vino desde un recóndito pensamiento, uno muy lejano, muy difuso como si hablaran debajo del agua, pero aún así muy presente…

"_hermosa…" _rezaba…

Jadeé nuevamente tratando de encontrarle una explicación, no eran pensamientos como tal, era más bien como una sensación… una impresión… y venían directamente de Bella, la miré nuevamente aún perplejo, si ella no estaba teniendo esas impresiones ¿Quién lo estaba haciendo?... Me removí hasta quedar frente a mi esposa que miraba sorprendida mi súbito movimiento, sus ojos no me gritaban nada y por más que buscara esa voz no estaba allí,

_¿Qué acabas de pensar ahora mismo?_ pregunté a mi esposa que me miraba confundida,

_Nada, ¿qué ocurre?_ esperé unos segundos de alguna respuesta de su mente,

Nada…

_¿Y en qué pensabas hace un minuto?_ insistí… debía encontrar ese suave murmullo que me había encandilado,

_Nada… solo en, la Isla Esme… y en plumas_ su rostro enrojeció ante esa confesión, pero no era eso lo que yo buscaba… otra cosa, un murmullo suave, una voz indefinida que había golpeado contra mí como una brisa refrescante…

_Di algo, lo que sea_ pedí a mi esposa, debía encontrarla… debía hacerlo,

_¿Cómo qué?, ¿Qué ocurre Edward?_ murmuró suavemente,

Entonces una sensación de inmenso regocijo invadió mi mente, que de pronto se llenaba de luces blancas y de colores, como cuando un haz de luz pasa a través de un prisma… un pensamiento de… ¿felicidad?, entonces la oí

"_Me gusta_"… solo esa impresión hizo girar mi cabeza para un lado, supe que no debía seguir buscando en Bella… ese suave pensamiento provenía de otra mente, una más pequeña y primitiva pero aún así muy prodigiosa. Miré el abultado vientre de mi esposa mientras me removía con sumo cuidado, puse ambas manos sobre su estomago y me concentré para oír más. Con el contacto el pensamiento de felicidad se hizo más nítido y fuerte y resonaba en mi mente la suave voz de Bella como un suave arrullo de amor,

"_Hermosa_" repetía ese indefinido murmullo en mi mente…

_El fet…_ tragué saliva, esa voz me obnubilaba y era tan real _A la… al bebé le gusta el sonido de tu voz_ dije mientras seguía viendo en mi mente esas luces destellantes de colores. De alguna manera esos pensamientos difusos se ligaban a esa imagen, tal vez correspondía a lo que el bebé veía desde dentro, luz que se rompía en mil colores al atravesar la fuerte barrera de piel de vampiro, como un arcoíris provocado por el agua a la luz del sol.

_Cielo santo!... puedes oírlo!_ en ese momento la sensación de miedo invadió mi cerebro mientras Bella se encogía del dolor, la oscuridad sobrevivo y supuse que el bebé había cerrado los ojos…

El bebé…

Mí bebé…

Puse mi mano en el sitio en que mi bebé había pateado a causa del susto y acaricié con suavidad,

_Calla… lo has asustado_ dije despacio, mi esposa pareció asombrada y luego en un gesto maternal, palmeó un lado de su vientre pidiéndole perdón a mi pequeño. Ladeé mi cabeza hacia el vientre de mi esposa, esperando escuchar algo más…

_¿En qué piensa ahora?_ quiso saber Bella con avidez. El suave murmullo me daba la sensación de bienestar una vez más, las tenues luces de colores surcaban mi mente como ases de irradiante felicidad, el murmullo parecía… ¿reír?…

_El fet… él o ella está…_ callé incrédulo ante las imágenes y los sonidos que se agolpaban en mi mente, levanté mi cabeza y miré a mi esposa _Está feliz_ murmuré incrédulo.

Allí, frente a ella, mientras me hundía en esos ojos profundos color chocolate que derramaban lágrimas de felicidad y que me observaban transmitiendo una profunda adoración y devoción por aquel ser tan pequeño que crecía en su interior y mientras resonaba los hermosos murmullos de mi hijo en mi mente, tuve mi epifanía… Tenía frente a mí a las dos personitas que habían cambiado totalmente mi vida cuando menos lo esperaba, dándole un giro de 180 grados y regalándome lo que de ahora en más sería mi razón de vivir… una familia.

Mí familia…

Debía hacer lo posible para que mi familia se mantuviera unida pasara lo que pasara, aunque la muerte nos persiguiera amenazándonos en cada paso en quitarnos lo que más ansiábamos, la felicidad. Debía proteger a mi esposa e hijo a como dé lugar… esa perecía ser mi nueva misión en el mundo y haber esperado casi un siglo para al fin tener una razón por la que luchar lo hacía más valioso.

Resuelto, ya sin miedo, sin temores ni angustias miré a mi Bella con ojos nuevos, admirándola, fascinándome con la mujer que tenía frente a mis ojos… porque después de todo, ella había tenido razón, después de todo ella había creído en una familia desde el principio y gracias a ella estaba allí, sentado frente a ella y mi hijo, creyendo en la felicidad que mi pequeño disfrutaba, prometiéndome cumplir eternamente con esa felicidad.

_Claro que eres feliz bonito… por supuesto que si_ murmuró Bella acariciando su vientre _¿Cómo no ibas a serlo estando sano y salvo y siendo tan querido?. Te quiero mucho pequeño E.J. por supuesto que eres feliz_ dijo con la dulce voz que a mi pequeño le gustaba,

_¿Cómo lo has llamado?_ pregunté confuso ante sus palabras. Un suave sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y bajando la mirada respondió,

_Le he puesto un nombre en cierto modo… No pensé que tú quisieras, bueno, ya sabes…_ dijo sin terminar su oración,

_¿E.J?_ pregunté incrédulo, me sentí sobrecogido al pensar en que ella había elegido mi nombre aún sin que yo… bueno… aún con mi desacuerdo.

_Tu padre también se llamaba Edward ¿no?_

_Si en efecto pero… ¿qué significa?

Un nuevo estallido de luces relampagueantes y de colores surcó mi mente, un pensamiento de regocijo y de bienestar llegó hasta mí, mi niño parecía feliz dentro de la panza de su madre mientras rememoraba mi voz en su pequeña cabeza…

Mi voz…

_Valla…_ dije asombrado ante tal descubrimiento, el vientre de bella era una pequeña caja de sorpresas…

_¿Qué?_ preguntó mi esposa mirándome curiosa

_Al… bebé también le gusta mi voz_

_Naturalmente que si_ dijo mi Bella con máxima alegría _Tienes la voz más hermosa del mundo ¿a quién no le iba a gustar?_

_¿Haz previsto alguna alternativa?_ murmuró Rosalie haciéndome caer en la cuenta de que no estábamos solos, hasta ahora nos habíamos envuelto en una burbuja solo para nosotros tres.

_He estado haciendo algunas combinaciones. He jugado con Reneé y Esme, he estado pensando en algo así como en Run-ez-may_ Rosalie repitió el extraño nombre de manera incrédula,

_Renesmee_ aclaró mi Bella _¿Es demasiado extraño?_ preguntó algo confusa

_No, me gusta_ murmuró mi hermana jugando con los nombres en su mente,

_Todavía sigo pensando en mi criatura como si fuera un chico, un Edward_

Un suave murmullo inundó mi cabeza, pude haber jadeado por su intensidad pero me contuve sabiendo que Bella se preocuparía y asustaría a mi bebé. Un amor superlativo y natural llegó a mi mente, único, casi palpable… y una única voz resonaba como un suave arrullo, la voz de mi esposa…

"_Te amo_" parecía decir… más bien lo sentía, tan fuerte y claro, como una verdad inconmensurable que hasta yo lo sentía… en mi pecho… donde se supone que está el corazón. Creí por un momento que ese bebé me daba la habilidad de Jassper, sentir sus sentimientos, pero solo con ella lo podía hacer… era magnifico!

Esa impresión tan real y genuina… tan poderosa, venía de la mente de mi niño… con la voz de su madre arrullándolo tiernamente, parecía poder transmitir a la perfección sus pensamientos, al menos a mí y a través de esa fuerte piel que lo rodeaba.

_¿Qué?... ¿Qué piensa ahora?_ pregunto mi resplandeciente esposa, parecía que nada podría hacerla más feliz ahora. Impulsado por esa sobrenatural fuerza gravitacional me incliné ante la mirada atónita de todos sobre el vientre de mi esposa y escuché atento… como si al acercarme más a su fuente de vida, fuera más clara la imagen en mi cabeza,

___Te quiere_ dije como una verdad real e inexpugnable _Te adora, por encima de todo_ susurré maravillado, si eso que reinaba fuerte dentro del vientre de mi esposa la amaba a tal medida, como yo… significaba solo una cosa, él o ella era el reflejo de nuestro amor, no había por qué negarlo ni acallarlo… era amor puro.

De pronto, como si hubiese estado inmerso en una laguna, salí a la superficie tomando una bocanada de aire, topándome con la realidad… Una realidad donde mi bebé le hacía daño a su madre, pero sin saberlo… Una realidad en la que teníamos un aliado, un lobo que nos había cuidado, que nos había defendido y hasta había dejado a los suyos por estar con nosotros… Una realidad donde era juzgado de traidor en la mente furiosa de ese lobo que nos miraba desde un rincón, ajeno a nuestra felicidad, que me miraba con odio culpándome de haber roto una palabra, de haber flaqueado…

"… _Y ahí están ahora, juntos los dos, inclinados sobre el invisible retoño de monstruo cuya existencia les enciende lucecitas en los ojos" _recordé a Jacob percatándome de sus pensamientos, su mente destilaba odio, furia y pena… tan tremenda que si tuviera corazón se me hubiese encogido. Cuando se puso de pie volteé a verlo y lo que vi me hizo jadear, el cuerpo del lobo se sacudía casi sin poder controlarse… casi al ras de transformarse, allí… frente a mi esposa, frente a mi hijo…

Me incorporé en seguida y fui hasta la mesita en la que se guardaban las llaves de los autos de la familia, saqué la llave de lo más preciado que tenía… hasta ahora, se la arrojé con un movimiento limpio y él las tomó en el aire,

_Ve Jacob, sal de aquí_ le pedí suavemente con el claro deseo en mi voz de que me entendiese, que me dejase ser feliz con mi familia ahora que se presentaba la ocasión, que me dé la oportunidad de protegerlos sin que hubiera derramamiento de sangre de por medio, porque de una cosa estaba muy seguro, los protegería… a ella y a mi hijo… a como dé lugar.

* * *

**Te regalé mis palabras, ahora regalame las tuyas... besos!**


	17. Penas y rivalidades

Penas y rivalidades

No pude hacer otra cosa más que mirar cómo Jacob salía por la puerta de entrada sacudiéndola casi a punto de hacerla estallar. Pude sentir su dolor, su ira hacia mí y hacia Bella, por eso lo único que atiné hacer fue lanzarle el juego de llaves de mi Aston Marin, no me importara lo que hiciera con él… lo más preciado que tenía ahora para mí era mi familia.

Sentí los sollozos de Bella a mis espaldas y enseguida me arrodille frente a ella, un atisbo de dolor surcaba su rostro cuando la vi a los ojos, un dolor indescriptible que iba más allá de lo físico, un dolor en el corazón.

_Lo siento… debí haberme dado cuenta que él nos observaba_ murmuré en un hilo de voz, mi esposa levantó la mirada con sus ojos aún destilando lagrimas de su profunda tristeza, el dorso de su mano acarició mi mejilla y sus dedos delinearon suavemente mis labios que miraba con gesto ausente,

_Solo… espero que algún día él pueda sentir la felicidad que llevo dentro ahora mismo, una felicidad que sin embargo, sin él está incompleta_ dijo mientras sus ojos derramaban silenciosas lágrimas. Tomé con mi mano la suya que acariciaba mis labios y con toda la devoción que sentía por ella besé cada uno de sus dedos como aquella vez en mi habitación, aquella vez en que accedió a ser mi esposa.

_Cariño, debes descansar_ murmuré con toda la fortaleza con la que era capaz, parecía como si el reflejo de su dolor se proyectara en mí y aún sin proponérmelo, sentía la pena que ella estaba sintiendo, sentí su dolor como si fuera el mío propio, como si Jacob estuviera aún parado tras nosotros con su corazón destrozado. Ella asintió reprimiendo un bostezo y acariciando suavemente el lugar donde el bebé retozaba, nuestro bebé…

_¿Qué piensa?_ susurró mi esposa, las imágenes desde su vientre venían hacia mí a raudales e inundaban mi cabeza de algo que no había sentido antes, algo nuevo,

_Esto es nuevo_ murmuré acariciando con las yemas de mis dedos cerca del ombligo de mi Bella, una impresión de cierta preocupación fluían desde esa pequeña mente hacia mí… un estremecimiento entremezclado con inquietud, una voz indefinida que más que decir, parecía sentir el dolor de su mamá.

_ ¿Que es?_ preguntó con curiosidad mi esposa,

_La be… el bebé parece sentir lo que tu sientes, es perceptiva_ los ojos de mi Bella brillaron por la emoción, si nuestro hijo "sentía" de alguna manera lo que mi esposa sentía… la pena, la congoja y la tristeza, se me ocurrió que tal vez fuera capaz de poder sentir también su dolor.

_ ¿Quieres decir que… que ella siente lo que yo siento en este momento? _ murmuró suavemente con cierta preocupación,

_Lo percibe, sabe que algo no está del todo bien y… se preocupa_ ella me miraba impaciente, yo hasta podía escuchar los engranajes en su cabeza haciendo las conexiones correspondientes,

_Oh…_ jadeó _él es capaz de saber todo lo que a mí me sucede_ asentí ante su confirmación _Que inteligente y que impresionante, tan pequeño…_ murmuró acariciando su vientre.

_Perceptivo igual que su madre_ dije acariciando el mismo área que ella acariciaba _tal ves este nuevo descubrimiento nos pueda llegar a servir para algo_ murmuré más para mí mismo, una nueva idea comenzaba a gestarse en mi cabeza y quería desarrollarla. Bella me miró con una media sonrisa en su rostro, sus mejillas ligeramente arreboladas me decían que, por donde se la mirara, ella estaba mucho mejor, su botella de sangre descansaba sobre su regazo y borboteaba cuando ella tomaba un poco… la garganta volvió a quemar pero tragando saliva hice el intento de reprimir la sed, aunque sin muchos resultados… la sed seguía allí al igual que mi autocontrol, gracias a Dios.

Un fuerte hedor inundó mi nariz, un efluvio conocido pero al mismo tiempo extraño… ajeno. Me incorporé en el lugar parándome delante de mi esposa y escudriñando con mi mente, Rosalie pareció también sentirlo porque en lo que tarda un relámpago surcar el cielo estaba ya parada en la puerta de la casa esperando por una advertencia mía.

"_Soy Leah… quiero saber qué pasó con Jacob_" dijo la mente anunciando a la loba que cruzaba veloz el patio de la casa aún convertida,

_Es Leah_ dije tanto para Rosalie como para Bella que me miraba asustada,

"_¿La dejarás pasar?... ella nos odia al igual que los demás" _pensó Rosalie mirándome con el seño fruncido, yo negué sin estar seguro de los pensamientos de la mujer,

_Iré a recibirla viene como loba, solo quiere saber qué pasó con Jacob_ murmuré conciente que la chica oiría mis palabras. Salí por la puerta delantera encontrándome con la gran loba de pelaje grisáceo expectante,

"_¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué salió de esa manera?"_ preguntó en su mente, me mantuve prudentemente alejado de ella… conocía las reacciones instintivas de los lobos y no quería una mala reacción de ella allí mismo,

_Leah… ha sucedido algo que tal vez Jacob no pudo comprender, algo que lo sobrepasó y lo hizo reaccionar de una manera tal que lo único que le pude pedir fue una cosa… que huyera_ sus grandes orbes negros me miraban con cautela mientras en su mente repasaba las opciones de lo que podía haber pasado,

"_¿Qué fue? ¿Qué lo hizo reaccionar de tal manera?"_ murmuró en sus pensamientos, yo dudé en decírselo porque en su mente había sopesado muchas opciones entre las cuales no se encontraba ni cerca la verdadera, temía su reacción,

_Es que… descubrimos… es decir, descubrí… que puedo leer los pensamientos de mi bebé desde el vientre de Bella_ dije dudando y analizando al mismo tiempo lo que surcaba por su cabeza _vio nuestra felicidad y… se sintió traicionado, el feto ama a su madre y eso fue lo que lo sobrepasó_ murmuré previsoramente. De repente las piezas en su cabeza parecieron encajar y en lo que dura un rayo se convirtió en humana… allí frente a mí, en el porche de mi casa, sin consideraciones… Parecía confundida pero aún así decidida, su rostro sucio con tierra, su cabello enmarañado y su cuerpo aún temblando por la ira y delgado como un despojo humano me decían lo descuidado que había sido Jacob con su manada. Ella más que todos fue siempre evasiva con respecto a las facilidades que mi familia les ofrecía… ella había preferido alguna vez comer carne cruda de algún animal del bosque a alimentarse con la comida que mi madre les ofrecía tan amablemente… y de esa manera se estaba cobrando su orgullo.

Parpadeé confundido cuando la vi pasar a mi lado adentrándose en la casa, en su mente solo había un nombre… Bella.

Leah miró a mi esposa que estaba aún sentada en el sofá con el vaso de sangre entre sus manos y sus intenciones llegaron a mi mente enseguida, antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo caminó con determinación hacia la sala, corrí tras ella adelantándome y con un movimiento rápido me interpuse en su camino, de repente Rosalie estaba a mi lado reaccionando solo por mi movimiento defensivo,

_¿Quien carajos te crees que eres?_ replicó agitando la mano hacia mi Bella, Rosalie siseó, lo que la loba ignoró totalmente, escuché un jadeo de sorpresa de mi esposa y reaccioné…

_Leah, te pido por favor que salgas ahora mismo de mi casa_ dije entre dientes lo más amablemente posible, ella también me ignoró aunque en su mente oía lo que su boca callaba,

"_Sal de mi camino que voy a decirle sus verdades a tu esposa_"

No me aparté, eso sería lo último que haría en la vida, apartarme del lado de Bella.

_Contéstame… ¿te crees tan jodidamente importante como para hacer lo que estás haciendo?_ escupió mirando a Bella, gruñí ante sus palabras pero ella no se movió ni un centímetro,

_Deja Edward… déjala hablar_ pidió con voz serena mi esposa. La dejé hablar sin intenciones de moverme de mi lugar… tendría que pasar sobre mí y sobre mi hermana para llegar hasta mi esposa,

_Déjame decirte niña, Jacob Black vale más de lo que tú o cualquiera de lo que están aquí presente, estiman_ dijo alzando su dedo índice hacia mi esposa,

_Lo sé_ murmuró ésta con gesto cansado

_ Y si lo sabes ¿Por qué mierda lo jodes tanto? ¿Por qué le destrozas el corazón una y otra vez como si fuera un maldito muñeco de trapo? ¿A caso no valoras tu "supuesta" amistad con él?_

Un gruñido bajo resonó en mi pecho, estaba a punto de estallar… la sacaría a la fuerza si seguía en ese plan, no me importaba nada luchar con una mujer si ésta trataba de esa manera a mi esposa,

_Si la… valoro, él es mi mejor… amigo y yo lo quiero mucho_ logró decir Bella entre hipidos, sollozaba muy bajo y respiraba entrecortadamente

_No entiendo toda esta charada, te mofas de que lo quieres pero luego le clavas el puñal en la espalda… como si él fuera a soportarte por mucho tiempo más_ increpó frunciendo el seño y tratando de entender…

_Leah te vas de mi casa o no respondo de mí…_ advertí, ella me miró con sus grandes ojos marrones llenos de fiereza y odio, luego miró a Bella y a Rosalie,

_Ustedes… todos son unos desquiciados_ murmuró _en especial tú Bella, ¿no te das cuanta el juego cruel al que estas jugando? ¿a caso te gusta? ¿te llena de satisfacción romper una y otra vez su corazón? Tú no sabes nada de los sentimientos de las personas_ murmuró con dureza.

_Sé que sufre en cierta manera y deberías saber que yo también lo hago…_ murmuró Bella con suma entereza _él es muy importante para mí y odio tener que pensar que hemos confundido las cosas en el camino_ estaba determinada a intentar al menos que Leah entendiera parte de la verdad,

_ ¿Por qué no te alejas? ¿Por qué no se alejan?... sería más fácil para todos, incluso para ustedes_ la voz de Leah reflejaba su desprecio e intranquilidad, algo que era apoyado por su voz mental...

"_Sería mucho mejor para todos que se fueran, todo volvería a la normalidad… váyanse con su hijo querido"_

__ _Si hubiésemos podido hacerlo ya lo hubiésemos hecho_ expliqué tranquilamente _ Bella tiene lo necesario aquí, los suministros que podemos conseguir para cuidarla solo los podemos obtener aquí, sería mucho más difícil si nos fuéramos... a demás está de más decir que ella esta muy delicada, no podemos movernos, no por ahora_ le contesté, ella miró a Bella una vez más mientras retrocedía un paso agachando la cabeza,

_Yo no sé qué le hiciste a Jacob, parece no querer apartarse de tí aunque quisiera...

_ Yo lo necesito a mi lado _ murmuró suavemente mi esposa que miraba con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas _no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es una razón muy poderosa la que lo mantiene a mi lado... no sé_

_Corta ese lazo_ pidió Leah _ déjalo ir... no le hagas más daño del que ya le haz echo_

"_No sabes lo que se siente el que te rompan el corazón en mil pedazos" _pensó para sí misma. En su mente pasaron imágenes tras imágenes de una Leah más joven junto a Sam, un joven más feliz, menos frío y en apariencia más simpático, sin ese constante peso que parecía llevar sobre sus espaldas, imágenes felices que se interponían a otras imágenes... retratos de un rompimiento, de un súbito distanciamiento provocado por un lazo más fuerte, más poderoso.

Sentí una molestia peor que la lástima, una pena tremenda por aquellos dos seres que a pesar de ser nuestros enemigos naturales eran... cercanos, camaradas y sobre todo, defensores de mi esposa, a pesar de que no lo quisieran. Comprendí de pronto lo que Jacob estaba pasando, un dolor provocado por el rechazo y el desamor acentuado por la inexplicable necesidad de estar cerca de ese amor, por lazos que eran desconocidos, Leah cerca de Sam unidos por una obligación... viviendo cada día observando cómo ese amor es feliz junto a otra persona y Jacob en una similar situación, levemente diferente pero igual al fin.

_Leah, lo siento... sé por lo que está pasando Jacob y puedo entender que tú te sientas identificada con su dolor_ murmuré con vacilación _pero no puedo permitir que en el estado en que está mi esposa... _ ella me miró como sorprendida y rió de manera burlesca,

_Tú no tienes ningún derecho a decir que sabes lo que siente Jacob, mucho menos a siquiera sospechar lo que yo siento, nunca tendrás ni la más mínima idea_ su voz era dura y firme y parecía ser capaz de atravesar mi rostro con su mirada, como si fueran hirientes puñales,

_Ambos, Bella y yo, sufrimos alguna vez la más dolorosa separación y te puedo asegurar que sé lo que se siente el dolor del desamor_

Ella dio un paso atrás sabiendo que eso era cierto, palpando el recuerdo en el aire...

_Solo te digo una cosa Bella, no seas tan egoísta y déjalo libre... déjalo ser, no lo obligues a sufrir más_ sentenció duramente _si se supone que eres su amiga deja de jugar a dos puntas_ escuché a Bella ahogar un gemido ante sus palabras, volteé a verla rápidamente justo para darme cuenta que ella jadeaba negando con la cabeza, sostenía su vientre con ambas manos y respiraba entrecortadamente,

_Yo... no juego con ellos, nunca... lo haría..._jadeó, me arrodillé frente a ella para sostener sus manos sobre su vientre y fue cuando vi los claros pensamientos de mi niño, era miedo... un súbito miedo genuino y absoluto, un miedo que generaba angustia en su pequeña mente y originado por el dolor que sentía su madre. Coloqué mi mano en la cima del estómago de mi esposa acariciando el lugar con ternura, todo lo que podía ver en su pequeña mente era temor y cierta inseguridad, parecía tener temor de moverse. Los ases de luz habían desaparecido y había sido reemplazado por una suma oscuridad,

_Vete de aquí perra, ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir_ escupió Rosalie a mis espaldas, escuché a Leah gruñir ante el tono de mi hermana,

"_Maldición... Jake me matará"_

_Es... estaré atenta, solo porque es la misión de la manada, no porque lo desee_

_Vete_ gruñó Rosalie. Sentí azotar la puerta de entrada a mis espaldas,

"_Maldita perra mugrosa, le sacaría los ojos... suficiente con soportar un chucho ¿ahora dos?"_

_Bella amor, cálmate... la... el bebé se siente inquieto_ murmuré acariciando su enorme vientre e ignorando los pensamientos de mi hermana, Bella jadeó y trató de respirar profundamente para normalizar su respiración,

_ Lo siento bebé_ dijo entre lágrimas palmeándose suavemente en un costado, entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella perdiéndome en sus ojos, ella suspiró profundamente con su respiración ya normalizada y sonrió con tristeza,

_Amor, ignora las palabras de Leah... Jacob es lo suficientemente adulto como para saber lo qué hace _ ella se mordió el labio inferior conteniendo un sollozo y asintió rápidamente _solo defiende a su Alpha y tal vez este un poco celosa con eso de que Jacob pone toda su atención en ti _ murmuré, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida

_¿Tú crees... que ellos dos...?_ preguntó con los ojos como plato,

_No lo sé... quién sabe_ dije con un movimiento de hombros _Ahora esposa mía, es hora de descansar_ me senté a su lado para acomodarla en mi regazo, ella sonrió saliendo de sus cavilaciones y me dejó ayudarla, Rosalie la cubrió con la manta y Bella dejó salir un suspiro... su cabeza descansaba sobre mis piernas y una de sus manos acariciaba distraídamente su vientre, uní la mía a la suya para que juntos podamos calmar a mi niño que aún tenía pensamientos de temor y duda,

_ Tiene miedo_ murmuré acariciando su cabello con mi mano libre _ cree que con sus movimientos puede lastimarte_ Bella sonrió y entrelazó nuestros dedos acariciando suavemente,

_Es igual a tí, inseguro y con temor a romperme _ sonrió y cerró los ojos cansada, obvio que era igual a mí... por suerte el niño saldría con mi sentido de supervivencia algo de lo que Bella carecía,

_Descansa amor, yo estaré aquí_ susurré cerca de ella. Pronto escuché su respiración acompasada y suave, mi niño también parecía dormir... al parecer tenía esa capacidad. Por su primitiva mente surcaban las voces de nosotros, sus padres, como arrullos que conciliaban su sueño.

La miré mientras el sueño los mantenían calmos, a ella y a mi bebé y me di cuenta de algo, una decisión que debía tomar pensando en mi esposa y considerando la increíble capacidad que tenía el niño de preveer sus movimientos y su modo de actuar, parecía saber de alguna manera que él mismo le hacía daño y eso era un punto a favor... tenía que arriesgarme, tenía que ponerle fin a esto pronto...pero ¿cómo conseguir que todo saliera como lo estaba previendo en mi cabeza? ¿Cómo controlar mi desesperación llegado el momento?...

Con sumo cuidado y suavemente alcé la parte superior del cuerpo de Bella y la acomodé en mi lugar, yo debía hacer algo... debía actuar rápido y solo una idea venía a mi mente: tener todo listo para cuando regresara Carlisle, debía sacar al bebé de su cuerpo antes que sea demasiado tarde y el labor de parto comenzara, llegado ese momento no se iba a poder hacer nada ya que el cuerpo de mi esposa actuaría por sí mismo, no debía dejar que eso sucediera... alteraría al bebé tentando su autocontrol.

Con una mirada le pedí a Rosalie que vigilara a Bella mientras yo me dirigí hacia las escaleras, en el segundo piso estaba ubicado en uno de los cuartos que contenía todo lo necesario para cuando el momento llegase, la camilla, el deposito con Frigo llenos de bolsas de sangre, aunque no lo suficiente como para cuatro días, el instrumental y medicinas que Carlisle había tomado "prestado" del hospital, morfina, mantas y plasma y cajas con jeringas inyectables... eso era lo que buscaba. Luego de inspeccionar cada una minuciosamente, tomé una lo suficientemente grande como para guardar lo que, en última instancia la salvaría…

Me aferré a esa jeringa con ambas manos como si ella fuera mi tabla de salvación, depositando en ella toda mi confianza y toda mi fe... era el momento, era lo que debía hacer y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo solo por ella y por mi hijo.

Toqué palpando con mis trémulos dedos los laterales de mi garganta a la altura de mis oídos donde se ubicaban mis glándulas secretoras de ponzoña, era fácil… solo debía pensar en Bella, en los primeros días de mi vida con ella… aquella primera vez que tentó mi autocontrol en la clase de biología y en lo difícil que era estar cerca de ella sin dejar tentarme por la poderosa necesidad de saltar a su cuello y morderla, en aquella vez que la tuve entre mis brazos moribunda a causa de James y que debí morderla para extraerle la ponzoña del maldito dejándome así probar su sangre… mi marca de heroína, pensé el los primeros besos tan deliciosamente tentadores, su cuello… su maldito cuello que me atraía como un diamante atrae a las aves del cielo, su olor… embriagante y enloquecedor y aquella primera vez en la Isla Esme en que estuve a punto de clavar mis dientes en su cuello… toda ella me facilitaba las cosas. Un delicioso orgasmo de placer me inundó, tan solo con pensar en ella, de repente sentí mi boca rebosante de mi propia ponzoña, anhelando correr por las venas de mi dulce esposa, tomé la jeringa e introduciéndola en mi boca, sin su aguja correspondiente, atrapé todo el veneno que allí se acumulaba gota por gota.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo había liberado a mi monstruo interior y esta vez le daría provecho. Lo tenía… luego de hacer varias veces la misma operación, tenía en mis manos una gran jeringa repleta de mi propia ponzoña solo por si las cosas se complicaban… solo por si acaso. Acoplé la aguja correspondiente a la jeringa, con intenciones de que quedara preparada para su posible uso y la vi por última vez esperando de todo corazón que fuera la única vez… el líquido plateado parecía destellar entre mis manos, parecía llamar por la sangre de una sola persona, parecía decir "_listo, aquí estoy… utilízame_", sin embargo me tenía a mí, que haría hasta lo imposible por que esa persona no se rindiera, porque el corazón de esa persona no dejara de latir ni una sola vez…

Unos murmullos y un familiar efluvio llegaron hasta mí desde la planta baja,

_Alice ella está bien, Edward está arriba_ murmuró Rosalie, mis hermanos habían vuelto. Me apresuré a dejar la jeringa en el pequeño frigo donde la sangre prevista para Bella se refrigeraba y salí de la habitación apresurándome a bajar las escaleras. Al llegar a la planta baja me encontré con Jassper que sostenía entre sus brazos unas cajas térmicas, de las que se utilizan en los hospitales para resguardar contenidos orgánicos… sabía lo que era, la esperada sangre,

_Solo pudimos conseguir esto, que no es mucho… no lo suficiente como para…_

_ Será suficiente_ sentencié interrumpiéndolo _¿Donde está Carlisle?_ pregunté ansioso, debía proponerle lo que mi mente fraguaba en vista de los últimos acontecimientos,

_Carlisle volverá mañana al medio día, ellos aún buscan otra opción para traer más suministros de sangre para Bella_

_Debe venir ahora…_ exigí _Alice dame tu teléfono_ extendí la mano en el momento en que ella me lo entregaba y rápidamente marqué a Carlisle,

_Hijo ¿sucede algo?_ murmuró alarmado mi padre al otro lado de la línea,

_No padre, pero debemos hablar_ dije firmemente _Al parecer el feto, es decir… el bebé está dispuesto a colaborar…_ escuché un jadeo del otro lado de la línea

_¿Cómo dices?, ¿cómo lo sabes?_ dijo con sorpresa en su voz,

_Puedo leer sus pensamientos… al parecer él o ella teme dañar a Bella_ el silencio en la línea me dijo que mi padre estaba pensando las posibilidades

_Oh… sorprendente_ dijo casi para si mismo

_Padre… es por eso que debemos actuar rápido, ahora que tenemos su colaboración, debemos sacarlo_ dije casi desesperado. Él tardo en contestar, pero cuando lo hizo fue con suma tranquilidad,

_Edward… lo que me dices es un interesante descubrimiento pero por sobre todo debemos ser cautos. Si la criatura está dispuesta a colaborar entonces no hay razón para apurarse, a demás no podemos someter a Bella a semejante trauma sin tener la sangre suficiente, si dices que debemos sacarlo ya sé como lo haremos, pero… debemos disponer de la sangre necesaria para hacer las transfusiones, sino ella no resistirá_ ante sus palabras no puede hacer otra cosa más que jalar mi cabello frustrado, me lo veía venir… sabía que algo como aquello iba a suceder, mi padre es muy precavido pero yo temía que por esa precaución perdiéramos la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

_Piénsalo Carlisle y apresúrate a encontrar la sangre, debemos hacerlo cuanto antes… temo que el bebé no pueda soportar por más tiempo_

_Si hijo, estaremos allí en cuanto tengamos lo que necesitamos, tú cuida a Bella y que no haga movimientos innecesarios_

Luego de esa conversación corté la llamada devolviéndole el teléfono a Alice que junto a Jasper había estado escuchando atentamente mis palabras. Hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos tratando de calmar mi desesperación, estábamos al menos a tres días del punto final y caminábamos en la cuerda floja… si no se apresuraba mi padre lo haría yo mismo, después de todo mis dos títulos en medicina debían de servir para algo, aunque tener a Bella en la camilla de cirugía era lo que me hacía flaquear como profesional… mezclar lo personal con lo profesional no era aconsejable.

Dirigí mi mirada a la razón de mi existencia que dormía ajena a todo sobre el sofá de la sala, Alice ya se había escapado hacia uno de los lugares más alejados de la casa y Rosalie estaba sentada como siempre a un lado de mi esposa. Me acerqué a mi ángel y acaricié sus cabellos suavemente prometiéndole internamente que todo saldría bien, que nada podía salir mal… auto convenciéndome de esto último a mí mismo ¿qué más da hacerse ilusiones uno mismo? Si no podía soñar al menos tenía derecho a ilusionarme…

A lo lejos cerca de la carretera sentí las llantas de mi propio Aston rechinar sobre el asfalto, Jacob estaba de vuelta… entonces recordé las palabras hirientes e increpantes de Leah, debía advertirle que controlase mejor a su manada… que no los dejara a su suerte y sin explicaciones, eso no debía volver a suceder. Dejé a mi esposa durmiendo al cuidado de Rosalie y salí a esperar a Jacob en el garaje, me tendría que escuchar y a demás debía pedirle algo, un favor muy importante… tal vez el último, tal ves el único que pondría fin a rivalidades y a tratados absurdos, el que me ayudaría a salvar a Bella y el que al fin nos daría un poco de paz.

**Amigas! Capi de Amanecer desde mi amado Edward. Cuando termine con el libro entero subiré los primeros capis, así hago la historia completa. Besotes y déjenme sus reviews!**


	18. Perdiendote

_**Amanecer desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen...**_

* * *

**Perdiéndote**

**

* * *

**

Divisé a lo lejos mi Aston Martin y maldije en mi interior a Jacob, las ruedas estaban llenas de lodo y las salpicaduras llegaban hasta cerca de la ventana del conductor, seguramente el chucho se había regocijado revolcando mi auto sobre el lodo como si fuera uno de sus autos baratos. Apreté mis labios reprimiendo las ganas de maldecirlo en voz alta y esperé a que estacionara el auto en la entrada del garaje, había algo mucho más urgente que despotricar por unas insulsas manchas en el Aston,

_Algunas cosas, Jacob_ dije sin aguardar a que apagara el motor, él esperó un momento y luego salió para arrojarme las llaves tal cual yo lo había hecho anteriormente,

_Gracias por el préstamo_ dijo en tono amargo _¿Qué quieres ahora?_ no vacilé ni un momento,

_En primer lugar... se que eres adverso a usar tu autoridad con tu manada, pero..._

_ ¿Qué?_ interrumpió crispándose con mis palabras,

_Si tú no puedes o no quieres controlar a Leah, entonces yo…_

_ ¿Leah?_ preguntó hablando entre dientes _¿Qué pasó?_

_Vino a ver porqué te fuiste abruptamente_ le expliqué. _ Supongo que podría no haber salido bien_

_ ¿Qué hizo?_ inquirió

_Cambió a su forma humana y… _

_ ¿De verdad?_ volvió a interrumpirme shokeado esta vez, le parecía difícil de creer el que Leah haya ido a hablar por él,

"_¿Leah bajando la guardia en la boca de la guarida del enemigo?"_ se preguntó incrédulo, ignoré su pregunta mental

_Ella quería hablar con Bella_

_ ¿Con Bella?_ murmuró en respuesta, ya me estaba ofuscando, Jacob debía mantener a raya el comportamiento de su manada y él ausentándose como si la manada no existiese,

_No dejaré que Bella se vuelva a alterar así. ¡No me importa cuán justificada crea Leah que está! No le hice daño, por supuesto que no lo haría, pero la botaré de la casa si sucede otra vez. La tiraré al río_ dije tratando lo más que podía de contener mi enojo aunque era difícil controlarme

_Espera… ¿qué dijo ella?_ respiré profundamente tratando de calmar mis ánimos, era obvio que Jacob no había hablado con su manada luego del incidente

_ Leah fue innecesariamente dura. No voy a pretender que entiendo porqué a Bella le cuesta dejarte ir, pero sé que ella no se comporta de esta manera para herirte. Ella sufre mucho por el dolor que te está infligiendo y a mí, por pedirte que te quedes. Lo que Leah dijo es innombrable. Bella ha estado llorando_ le reproché a un Jacob que me miraba atónito aún tratando de asimilar mis palabras

_Espera. Leah le gritó a Bella por mí?_ inquirió enojado y sorprendido a la vez, yo asentí respondiendo

_Fuiste defendido con bastante vehemencia_ confirmé

_Valla, no le pedí que hiciera eso_ dijo sintiéndose ambivalente, le producía cierto orgullo que Leah lo haya defendido de tal manera pero también estaba enojado por ese comportamiento y más sabiendo lo delicado del estado de Bella

_Lo sé_

Él miró el suelo aún incrédulo, tenía que conocer más a sus lobos y en especial a Leah… ni él se esperaba la gentileza que Leah tubo para con él al ir a defenderlo, él parecía no tener idea de los nobles que se comportaban entre ellos defendiendo a un miembro de ese complejo grupo de lobos, que ante todo defendían férreamente esos lazos de amistad que los unían,

_No puedo prometerte que controle a Leah_ dijo _no quiero hacer eso. Pero hablaré con ella, ¿de acuerdo? Y no creo que se repita. Leah no es de las que se frenan, así que probablemente se sacó todo del pecho hoy…_ y valla que era cierto, no esperaba poder escucharla de la manera que la había escuchado esa tarde nunca más, despotricar contra una mujer embarazada con un delicado estado de salud estaba más allá de toda lógica

_En fin, hablaré con Bella hoy, no necesitará sentirse mal, esto es por mí_ dijo resuelto a lo que yo aclaré que ya se lo había dicho a Bella

_Por supuesto que lo hiciste. ¿Está ella bien?_ preguntó finalmente, le dije que estaba durmiendo al cuidado de mi hermana y que por el momento no había nada de qué preocuparse

_Ella...está mejor en alguna manera. Apartando la diatriba de Leah y la culpa como resultado_ expliqué luego, él se inclinó a interpretar mis palabras de manera errónea,

"_Mejor… porque él ha escuchado al monstruo y todo es adorable ahora._

_Fantástico." _replicó en sus pensamientos, parecía querer seguir con el plan de culpar de todo al niño.

_Es un poco más que eso_ murmuré aclarando _Ahora que puedo escuchar los pensamientos del niño, es aparente que él o ella ha desarrollado remarcables habilidades mentales. Él nos puede entender hasta cierto grado_ Jacob parecía incrédulo aún después de haber tenido pruebas, él mismo lo había visto y aún se negaba a creerlo,

_Sí. Parece que él tiene una vaga sensación que ahora la está hiriendo. Está intentando evitar eso, lo más posible. El...la ama. Ya la ama_ murmuré dejando ver mi admiración ante ese ser tan pequeño y primitivo que había logrado ganar mi corazón derribando todas las murallas que yo mismo había impuesto,

"_Esto es lo que había cambiado a Edward, el monstruo lo ha convencido de este amor. Él no puede odiar lo que ama a Bella." _pensó, esas conclusiones a las que Jacob había llegado en su mente no eran totalmente falsas, de hecho era mi actitud frente a mis enemigos, aquello que no amaran a Bella no se merecían mejor vida, aquellos que la odiaran, si eso era posible, se ganarían mi rencor

_Creo que el progreso es más rápido de lo que juzgamos. Cuando Carlisle regrese…_

_¿Carlisle aún no ha regresado?_ me interrumpió incrédulo,

_Alice y Jasper sí. Carlisle envío toda la sangre que pudo adquirir pero no era tanta como el esperaba. Bella usará lo que trajeron otro día mientras su apetito crezca. Carlisle se quedó para intentar con otra fuente. No creo que eso sea necesario ahora, pero él quiere tener todo cubierto por cualquier eventualidad_

_¿Por qué no es necesario? ¿Si ella necesita más?_ preguntó con el seño fruncido,

_Estoy intentando convencer a Carlisle que haga nacer al bebé en cuanto el vuelva_ dije evaluando su reacción _Parece que el niño está intentando evitar movimientos bruscos, pero es difícil. Se está poniendo muy grande. Es una locura esperar, cuando claramente se ha convertido en algo más que lo que Carlisle anticipó. Bella está muy frágil para posponer_ dije ahogándome en las últimas palabras, el silencio se apoderó de nosotros y en mi mente solo replicaban sus palabras una y otra vez, él se angustió sabiendo que el duelo que él esperaba llegaría pronto, no de la manera convencional porque yo no dejaría que Bella muriese, pero si una cosa era segura, él no iba a poder estar más con Bella de la manera en que lo estaba ahora… se había desilusionado por mi cambio de parecer con respecto al niño y luego con la noticia que le di, él contaba con esos cuatro días, yo contaba con el poco tiempo que nos quedaba, no debíamos de ninguna manera subestimar al niño.

_Tu piensas que ella lo logrará_ murmuró entre dientes, ¿a caso era tan difícil de entender para él? ¿a caso los últimos días a su lado no notó la fortaleza de la que gozaba mi esposa?... eso debía ser un punto a nuestro favor.

_Sí, eso era lo otro de lo que quería hablarte_ dije confiando en que accedería _Hemos esperado a que el feto se hubiera formado del todo, lo cual ha sido una verdadera locura a juzgar por los peligros. En cualquier momento sería demasiado tarde. Pero si fuéramos proactivos al respecto, si actuaremos rápidamente, no veo razón porqué esto iría mal, aún sabiendo que la mente del niño es de una ayuda increíble. Rose y Bella se mostrarán de acuerdo conmigo si expongo mis argumentos ahora que sabemos lo que el niño piensa, ahora que es seguro para el niño que procedamos, no hay nada que impida que trabajemos en eso_ dije seguro del plan que tenía en mente,

_¿Cuándo volverá Carlisle?_ inquirió en voz baja, parecía aún aturdido por todo lo que había escuchado

_Mañana al mediodía_ en ese momento sentí pena por él, a penas si pudo alcanzar a sostenerse del auto, sus piernas parecían querer fallar por el inmenso dolor que sentía, hice un ademán de sostenerlo por los hombros lo cual me arrepentí inmediatamente, a duras penas me sostenía yo… él sabía o al menos se imaginaba lo que podía significar la ausencia del médico familiar, pero lo que él no sabía era que yo mismo había repasado una y mil veces el plan en mi mente y no había nada que nos impidiera realizarlo,

_Lo lamento Jacob, en serio lo hago… lamento el dolor que esto causa en ti._ dije sinceramente, lo que él sentía era solo un atisbo del dolor que me colmaba a mí mismo _Aunque me odies he de admitir que no siento lo mismo hacia ti, te considero como un… pariente en muchos sentidos, o al menos, un hermano de armas. Me apena tu sufrimiento más de lo que puedas percibir, pero Bella va a sobrevivir_ dije firmemente esto último con un férreo convencimiento, una inmensa verdad era la que salía de mis labios, yo me encargaría de que fuera así _y yo sé lo mucho que eso te importa_ no en la medida que me importaba a mí…

_Así que odio hacer esto ahora, cuando ya estas preocupado con tantas cosas, pero, claramente hay poco tiempo. Tengo que pedirte algo… rogarte, si es necesario_ eso haría de ser necesario, nada me detendría… ni siquiera su negativa, pedírselo era mero formalismo,

_No me queda nada_ murmuró para mi pesar, volví a levantar la mano con intención de ponerla sobre su hombro… yo lo comprendía pero, él quizá no necesitaba mi comprensión, volví a bajarla sabiendo que nada causaría en él…

_Sé cuanto has cedido_ dije en voz baja. _Pero esto es algo que tú tienes, sólo tú. Se lo estoy pidiendo al verdadero Alfa. Le estoy pidiendo esto al heredero de Ephraim_ murmuré buscando las palabras correctas, lo estaba haciendo… de ser necesario me arrodillaría frente a él para obtener mi propósito… ante su silencio no pude más que hablar y dejar claras mis intenciones,

_Quiero tu permiso para desviarnos de lo que acordamos en nuestro tratado con Ephraim. Quiero que nos concedas una excepción. Quiero tu permiso para salvarle la vida. Tú sabes que yo lo haría de todas maneras, pero no quiero romper el destino contigo si hay alguna manera de evitarlo. Nunca fue nuestra intención faltar a nuestra palabra, y no lo haremos ligeramente ahora. Quiero tu comprensión, Jacob, porque tú sabes exactamente por qué hacemos esto. Quiero que la alianza en nuestras familias sobrevivan cuando esto se acabe_ dije con el ruego en mi voz, si nuestra alianza podía sobrevivir más allá de eso todo habría valido la pena,

"_Sam" _pensó_ "Es Sam a quien quieres"_

___No, la autoridad de Sam es asumida. Te pertenece a tí. Tú nunca se la quitarás. Pero nadie podrá estar de acuerdo correctamente a lo que te estoy pidiendo excepto tú_

"_No es mi decisión" _pensó una vez más, no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hablar…

_La es, Jacob y lo sabes. Tu palabra en esto nos condenará o nos absolverá. Sólo tú puedes darme esto._ murmuré en un desesperado intento de hacerlo razonar… ¿pero es que no iba a sumir su autoridad de una vez por todas?

"_No puedo pensar, no lo sé" _pensó bajando la mirada

_No tenemos mucho tiempo_ dije mirando hacia la casa, Bella de un momento a otro despertaría o lo que era peor, el bebé podía decidir salir de ella

"_No lo sé. Déjame pensar, sólo dame un minuto aquí ¿bien?" _pensó abatido, le dije sí a eso, tenía la confianza de pronto saber su respuesta.

Jacob comenzó a caminar hacia la casa y yo me limité a seguirlo detrás, si hubiese sido otro el momento y la situación, él se sentiría incomodo y hasta receloso de tener un vampiro a su lado, pero ahora conmigo como aliado… se sentía bien, para ambos, aunque el mal olor hacía la diferencia.

"Hey! _Edward, soy yo… Leah no está conmigo"_ dijo la voz mental de Seth, lo vi salir de entre los helechos que delimitaban el patio de la casa con el bosque. Él se acercó trotando hacia nosotros, nos detuvimos y Seth llegó hasta Jacob

_Hey, niño_, murmuró a Seth que agachó su cabeza, Jacob acarició su hombro. _Está todo bien, te contaré después. Lamento haberme ido así_

"_Si… nos ha echado un buen susto" _pensó Seth

_ Oye, dile a tu hermana que se calme, ¿sí? Suficiente_ Seth asintió

"_Edward… esta loca no le hagas caso, espero que no sea cuestión de familia",_ asentí levemente

_ Vuelve al trabajo. Te relevaré en un momento_ Seth se inclinó hacia él, retrocediendo y galopó hacia los árboles. Sentía admiración por la variedad de sentimientos que albergaba la manada…

_Él tiene una de las mentes más puras, sinceras y amables que he escuchado_ murmuré cuando desapareció de nuestra vista _Tienes suerte de compartir sus pensamientos_ era interesante "oir" los pensamientos de los individuos de la manada y admirable que el joven lobo tenga pensamientos tan nobles ¡si por dios! Seth era tan solo un niño…

_Lo sé_ gruñó. Al acercarnos a la casa nuestras cabezas se levantaron al tiempo que oíamos un gorgoteo de alguien que bebía a través de una pajita… Bella. Enseguida salí corriendo adentrándome en la casa, no me había dado cuanta que mi esposa se había despertado, no me hubiese tardado tanto de ser así. Llegué junto a mi esposa que se encontraba sentada con el vaso entre sus manos

_ Bella, amor, pensé que estabas durmiendo_ dije arrodillándome frente a ella _Lo siento, no me hubiera ido_ sus ojos chocolate me miraban intensamente mientras las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban en una insipiente sonrisa,

_ No te preocupes, es que me había dado mucha sed, eso me despertó. Qué bueno que Carlisle trae más. El niño va a necesitarla cuando salga de mí_ dijo acariciando son sus dedos mi mejilla,

_Cierto… buen punto_ dije pensando mi niño, él o ella tendría lo que necesite, yo me encargaría de ello,

_Me pregunto si él querrá algo más_ dijo pensativa, para luego mirarme curiosa,

_Supongo que lo averiguaremos_ murmuré pacientemente acariciando su vientre, ella sonrió aunque no llegó a sus ojos, su semblante aún estaba alterado por la visita de Leah…

_Finalmente!_ exclamó mi hermana al ver llegar a Jacob, Bella lo miró y sonrió por un momento, luego su sonrisa decayó recordando seguramente a Leah, apretó sus labios evitando llorar y sus ojos se cristalizaron… en momentos como ese era donde quería con toda la fuerza de mi corazón tomar a la loba con mis propias manos y desgarrarle la garganta,

_Hola Bells_ le dijo rápidamente. _¿Cómo te va?_ su tono de voz era casual, no queriendo preocupar a mi Bella

_Estoy bien_ contestó ella seriamente

_Ha sido un gran día ¿no? Hay un montón de novedades nuevas_ murmuró como si nada hubiera pasado, Bella lo miró dolida,

_No tienes que hacerlo Jacob_

_No sé de qué me hablas_ repuso él con un movimiento de hombros, engañar a Bella era muy difícil ¿hasta cuando se iba a dar cuanta que mi esposa era muy perceptiva? Jacob se sentó en uno de los apoyabrazos del sofá mirando a Bella, ella le devolvió la mirada cargada con reproche,

_Lo siento t…_ comenzó a decir, pero Jacob hizo un gesto con sus dedos a modo de pinza sobre sus labios, Bella refunfuñó tratando de apartar la mano, lo intentó sabiendo que jamás lo iba a poder hacer,

_Te dejaré hablar cuando no seas estúpida_

_Esta bien, no diré nada_ dijo ella como pudo, Jacob entonces la soltó…

_... tanto!_ se apresuró a decir mi Bella, no podía quedarse con la palabra en la boca ¿es que jamás dejaría de ser tan obstinada?, Jacob solo se limitó a rodar sus ojos y sonreírle.

Sus ojos inescrutables se fijaron en los de su amigo y ese lazo tan fuerte que los unía parecía capaz de ser palpable en el aire, ellos se amaban de alguna manera y me sentí fuera y ajeno a esa burbuja en la que ellos se sumergían… tan distinta a la burbuja que formábamos entre Bella y yo, con distintos sentimientos por parte de ambos pero similares en intensidad. Mañana esos ojos sería de un color distinto tal vez, similares a los míos pero tan profundos como siempre, como los de aquel día en que la vi por primera vez en la cafetería y sin proponérmelo siquiera me sumergí perdiéndome en ellos. Jacob pareció comprender lo complejo de la situación, a partir de mañana ella sería su amiga o su enemiga… y eso solo dependía de él.

Suspiró frustrado mientras su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos, todos referentes a Bella, su amor inconmensurable por ella y su amistad, prefería por supuesto seguir teniéndola como amiga a perderla para siempre por un estúpido tratado,

"_¡Bien!"_ pensó resignado ante lo único que tenía "_Adelante, sálvala. Como heredero de Ephraim tienes mi permiso, mi palabra que esto no violará el tratado. Los otros tendrán que culparme. Tenías razón, no pueden negar que es mi derecho estar de acuerdo con esto."_

Quise suspirar, gritar, abrazarlo, pero Bella estaba allí atenta a todos los movimientos y solo pude decir un inaudible "Gracias", inaudible solo para ella, pero no para los demás que tan pronto lo escucharon voltearon a verme.

_¿Y?... ¿cómo estuvo tu día?_ preguntó Bella tratando de sonar casual

_Estupendo, fui a dar una vuelta en coche y luego estuve paseando por un parque_ dijo Jacob rememorando su "paseo", mirando chicas y tratando de encontrar en ellas lo que veía en Bella, si… sonaba escalofriante, digno del comportamiento de un psicótico obsesivo, pero tan fiel al amor que Jacob sentía por ella, tan desesperado como para intentar buscar su imprimación en un parque y tan frustrado al no encontrar en otras lo que Bella le hacía sentir.

_Suena bien_ murmuró mi esposa con un dejo de incomodidad _¿Rose?_ la mueca avergonzada en su rostro me alarmó, pero lo dejé cuando Rosalie rió,

_¿Otra vez?_

_Creo que me he bebido dos litros en una hora_ dijo mi esposa con su ceño fruncido. Buen promedio, dos litros en una hora era una exageración pero considerando la situación, si seguía sorbiendo sangre a esa velocidad, el bebé nacería antes de lo que teníamos previsto… mientras más bebía más fuerzas le daba.

Me levanté del suelo y dejé lugar para que Rosalie la tomara en brazos y la llevara al servicio,

_¿Me dejas caminar?_ pidió mi esposa _tengo las piernas agarrotadas_ no me parecía buena idea, cualquier esfuerzo innecesario era una posibilidad de adelantar el parto, a demás que cualquier movimiento imprevisto podía romper algo en su interior

_¿Estás segura?_ le pregunté

_Rose me sostendrá si me tropiezo y es muy posible, porque no veo mis pies con este vientre_ dijo levantándose mientras Rosalie la ayudaba, tropezarse en ese momento era lo de menos, en un movimiento podíamos detener su caída… lo peligroso era si el bebé hacía un movimiento brusco en su interior y le provocaba dolor o algo más,

_Que bien me siento…_ suspiró mientras estiraba sus brazos _Uf, estoy enorme_ dijo sobándose la panza _aguanta unos días más_ murmuró dirigiéndose al bebé.

Dio un paso hacia delante lentamente y suspiró satisfecha,

_De acuerdo, entonces. Ups! Oh no…_ de repente el fuerte olor a sangre inundó mis fosas nasales, una sangre que no era la de ella, menos tentadora y que aunque la deseara y mi garganta quemara por la sed, no me pertenecía y no era yo quien debía tomarla. Bella había dejado el vaso encima del sofá y acababa de volcarse en el mismo momento en que ella había dado un paso, el sofá de cuero blanco estaba íntegramente manchado de un llamativo rojo rubí. Vi por el rabillo del ojo cómo ella volvía su paso atrás y se inclinaba para tratar de sostener el vaso y evitar un desastre mayor del que ya había hecho, pero a pesar de que Rosalie y yo se lo tratábamos de impedir ella se encorvó inmediatamente y alargó la mano para recogerlo. Entonces del centro de su cuerpo salió el peor sonido que pude haber escuchado jamás, un rompimiento, un desgarré… el sonido de una rasgadura que me dejó atónito.

_Oh!_ jadeó ella en el mismo momento en que perdía el equilibrio y se precipitaba hacia el suelo. Rosalie reaccionó enseguida y la sostuvo mientras yo extendía mis brazos en medio de mi aturdimiento, ¿Qué había pasado?... ¿qué había sido ese horrible sonido proveniente del cuerpo de mi Bella? de pronto supe…

_ ¿Bella?_ me dirigí a ella dominado por el más tortuoso pánico, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían… mi esposa estaba frente a mí doblada hacia delante con las manos en su vientre y su cara retorcida de dolor, medio segundo más tarde un grito desgarrador salió de su boca estallando en mis oídos como el preludio que anunciaba el desastre. Escuché con pavor cómo el grito que Bella dejaba escapar se convertía en el lamento más doloroso y tortuoso que había oído en mis largos 100 años. No pude actuar, no pude evitar que el último resquicio de vida que albergaba mi corazón, gracias a ella, se rompiera en mil pedazos… estaba sucediendo, Bella comenzaba a dejarme.

* * *

**Amores! Siiii... continua la historia, se viene la peor parte, el nacimiento, la cesárea, el parto... como quieran llamarlo. Lo estaré publicando la semana que viene, besotes y dejenme sus reviews! gracias...**


	19. Prendido de tus alas

Bueno amigas! llegamos a este momento, la cesárea, el parto, la muerte de Bella, la imprimación... como quieran llamarlo. Espero cubrir las expectativas, besos y muchas gracias por leer!

* * *

**Prendido de tus alas**

**

* * *

**

Volví en si cuando la oí gritar de tal manera, desde el centro de su cuerpo y sin cuidar que su grito pudiera herirme, demostrando férreamente su dolor. Me aproximé en el momento justo para verla rodar los ojos detrás de su cabeza, mientras se doblaba y convulsionaba en los brazos de Rosalie… cuando estaba a punto de tomarla con mis propios brazos Bella se inclinó y vomitó toda la sangre que su estómago debía digerir, me congelé por medio minuto al ver tal escena… su cuerpo se estaba rompiendo, podía escuchar claramente el desgarro que sufrían sus carnes, podía ver el sufrimiento de Bella al convulsionar entre los brazos de Rosalie, pude percibir el sufrimiento del bebé… mi bebé

Mi hijo sufría…

Su pequeña y prematura mente estaba nublada por el dolor, desesperación y ahogo… provocado por la imposibilidad de respirar, sus pequeños pulmones parecían doler por la escases de oxigeno que la placenta debía proporcionarle pero que inexplicablemente no hacía.

Ver a mi esposa convulsionar por el insoportable dolor, con su rostro lívido como el de un cadáver y ver los pensamientos de mi pequeño, en su vientre, moviéndose desesperadamente por encontrar el aire que la placenta desprendida le imposibilitaba tomar me obligó a salir de mi estado estupefacto. Rosalie vio lo mismo que yo en cuanto se percató de los sonidos desgarradores que provenían del vientre de mi esposa, supo entonces que mi niño ansiaba con salir para poder vivir, abrazó a Bella y la llevó entre brazos escaleras arriba, la seguí mientras ella gritaba incoherencias a diestra y siniestra, a mí solo me importaba una sola cosa por ahora, salvar a las dos razones de mi existencia a como de lugar, evitando el sufrimiento para ambos,

_¡Morfina!_ le grité a Rosalie mientras ella dejaba a Bella sobre la camilla en el cuarto que habíamos preparado para este momento, jamás preví que llegaría tan pronto. Me dirigí directo al frigo que contenía los medicamentos y saqué la jeringa que contenía la morfina llevándome conmigo también la que contenía mi ponzoña, no debía perder tiempo,

_Alice!, contacta a Carlisle por teléfono_ murmuró mi hermana, el cuerpo de Bella yacía bajo la luz de blanca fluorescencia del cuarto retorciéndose y gorgoteando tratando de obtener oxigeno. Con la mayor calma posible le inyecté en la vena del brazo toda la morfina que ella podía resistir, no lo creía posible hasta ese momento… pero una persona podría morir de dolor.

Rosalie se había apresurado ya a despojar a Bella de sus ropas y pude ver el vientre de mi esposa con enormes manchones morados producto de lo que mi hijo estaba haciendo en el interior,

_ ¡Edward ¿Qué está pasando?_ gritó exaltada mi hermana,

_ ¡Se esta sofocando!... ¡La placenta se ha de haber roto!_ respondí rápidamente, sostuve el cuerpo de mi esposa que se sacudía sobre la camilla a causa de las agitaciones que emitía mi hijo, mis palabras hicieron reaccionar a Bella y con su rostro surcado por el pánico miró su vientre,

_¡Sácalo!_ gritó. _¡No puede respirar! ¡Hazlo ahora!_ mi pecho se partió en dos cunado vi cómo reventaban los vasos sanguíneos de sus ojos luego de que ella gritó con esfuerzo, la desesperación me abrumó y solo pensaba en una sola cosa… morderla en ese momento, se me estaba escapando su vida entre los dedos y no pude evitar pensar en tirar todo por la borda solo para salvarla, pero no podía… no ahora… ¡Maldición! no cuando el bebé aún no nacía!.

_¡La morfina!_ grité exasperado, debía hacer efecto para poder cortar y morder

_¡No! ¡Ahora!_ gritó de nuevo Bella mientra se retorcía debajo de mis brazos, un chorro de sangre salió de su boca impidiéndole respirar, enseguida levante levemente su cabeza para despejar sus vías respiratorias, atropelladamente le limpié la boca e incliné su cabeza para dejar salir la sangre que se agolpaba en su garganta. Escuché cómo Rosalie hablaba con alguien, solo oía cosas que no tenían sentido para mí, solo tenía mis sentidos alertas a ella… a mi Bella que moría arriba de esa camilla.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a mi hermana acercarse con un escarpelo, ¡no era tiempo todavía maldición!, ¡Bella sufriría!

_¡Deja que la morfina se extienda!_ grité desaforado,

_No hay tiempo! ¡El bebé se está muriendo!_ dijo ella resuelta a cortar, lo hizo…

Un chorro vivido de color rojo brillante salió de la perforación que Rosalie había hecho en su vientre, sostuve a Bella que solo se limitó a sacudirse y a no gritar. Sentí su efluvio al instante, tan tentador como siempre y aún más fuerte… más malditamente irresistible, tanto que oí como mi hermana se dejaba tentar,

"_Por Dios!... pero si es demasiado dulce!"_ Pensó enfocando su negra mirada en la sangre que brotaba del cuerpo de mi esposa, la miré rápidamente para percatarme de su expresión… la sed de varias semanas se reflejaba en sus ojos

_¡No Rose! ¡No!_ rugí sin poder apartar mis brazos del cuerpo de mi esposa, debía sacar a Rosalie de allí pero ¿cómo?... en seguida alguien entró en mi campo de visión, Jacob había reaccionado, no me había percatado de su presencia hasta que lo vi saltar sobre la camilla con suma agilidad y abalanzarse sobre mi hermana, intentando taparle la nariz con su brazo y empujándola hacia la salida, Rosalie no se resistió… su mente me gritaba

"_Sácame!... Que me detenga Edward! No me dejes hacerlo!" _Jacob lo hizo por mí, propinándole en el proceso unas cuantas patadas en el estomago ante la involuntaria resistencia de Rosalie. Ella no luchaba, pero para Jacob debía haber sido como empujar una pared de concreto. Alice apareció en ese momento para llevarse a Rose, su mente también luchaba contra la tentación y sin detenerse a mirar y sin respirar siquiera se apoderó del cuello de mi hermana,

_Alice, ¡sal de aquí!_ rugí con urgencia _Llévala con Jasper, y mantenla ahí. ¡Jacob, te necesito!_ grité desencajado, Jacob corrió hacia mi y vio a Bella que ya estaba azul y con el rostro expectante… resistía lo más que podía,

_ ¿RCP?_ exigí determinante,

_ ¡Si!_ afirmó él,

_ ¡Haz que respire! ¡Tengo que sacarlo antes de que…_ no pude terminar de hablar, un sonido peor que el que había comenzado todo resonó en la habitación… un crujido ensordecedor hizo que Jacob y yo quedáramos por un momento en shock… algo peor había sucedido, algo tremendamente peor dentro del cuerpo de mi esposa. Vi cómo sus piernas caían inertes sobre la camilla, sin vida… como apartadas del cuerpo de ella, el pánico me inundó nuevamente… esta vez no había salida.

_ ¡Su espina dorsal!_ grité con horror… no podía estar pasándole a ella, ¡Maldita sea! ¡No a ella!...

_¡Sácalo ahora!_ gritó desesperado Jacob mientras me aventaba el bisturí _No sentirá nada ahora!_ él se posicionó detrás de Bella para cubrir mi lugar y yo corrí hacia sus pies. Jacob comenzó a hacerle respiración boca a boca, oxigeno que los pulmones de Bella recibían pero aún así seguía azul… su corazón aún latía, torpe e irregular… pero lo hacía,

"_Sigue así_" pensó Jacob mientras yo palpaba con mis dedos el vientre desnudo de mi esposa, sentí la dureza de su bajo vientre y supe que el bebé se estaba asfixiando, estaba rompiendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban el tejido que lo separaba del exterior, mordía desesperado lo que tenía al alcance en busca de aire, obnubilado por la ansiedad de vivir y llorando por no poder lograrlo… yo lo ayudaría.

"_Lo prometiste. Mantén tu corazón latiendo"_ pensó Jacob mientras soplaba una vez más en su boca… como si mi esposa lo pudiera oir.

Resuelto y seguro posicioné el bisturí y corté la fina piel de Bella, lo suficiente como para poder morder, un charco de sangre proveniente de la hendidura se formó a mis pies y el olor exquisito y embriagador se adueñó de mi nariz…

Sin respirar me acerqué rápidamente a la abertura que había producido con el corte... sin respirar, sin sentir su dulce esencia, observé la fibra plateada que revestía la placenta y comencé a hacer lo que desde hace un centenar de años era mi fuerte, morder... morder hasta perder la conciencia, morder aunque en ello se me fuera la vida. El tejido plateado se desgarró fácilmente con el choque de mis dientes, rasgándolo, rompiéndolo y abriéndome camino a través de él...

La fuerte piel de un vampiro…

¡Cuántas veces los había matado! ¡Miles!... ¡Siempre utilizando mis dientes como mi mejor arma!, pero ahora desgarrando la maldita tela que tenía prisionero a mi niño obligándolo a matar a su madre era el único acto con el que me sentía digno... el ruido a metal rompiéndose era lo que me decía que hacía lo correcto, estaba salvándolos, estaba salvándome... estaba apartándolos de las garras de la muerte que se aproximaba irremediablemente amenazándome con quitármelos.

_¡Te quedaras conmigo ahora, Bella!_ le gritó Jacob a mi esposa, la oía gorgotear en busca de aire _¿Me oyes? ¡Quédate! No me vas a dejar. ¡Mantén tu Corazón latiendo!_ le exigió desesperado.

Mi corazón saltó en mi pecho como queriendo latir cuando un rápido aleteo inundó mis oídos… un pequeño corazón que se abría paso a la vida.

Después de tantos años lo sentí… después de un siglo de viajar con mi soledad, me consideré completo cuando finalmente vi una mota de cabello cobrizo como el mío asomarse por el resquicio que yo mismo había provocado… mis manos parecieron temblar cuando agarré suavemente su cabecita y lo saqué del lugar donde estaba atrapado, rápidamente en cuanto hizo contacto con el exterior tomó una bocanada de aire y entonces…

Me miró…

Y fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta que todo el universo había confabulado para esto, para que este preciso momento sucediese… allí, ese día, esa hora, en tan grande galaxia y en tan extenso tiempo gracias a la perfección de miles de elementos, gracias a saber esperar pacientemente.

Y no hubo otro lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar, no hubo Edward Cullen anterior a eso, no concebí mayor felicidad… solo esos ojos profundos color chocolate como los de su madre que me miraban con tanto amor, ¡un amor infinito que jamás creí capaz de provocar!, los sentimientos de felicidad y alivio que me dejaba ver en su pequeña mente y la infinita preocupación que denotaban sus pensamientos me hizo saber que el objetivo de mi vida, de mi existencia estaba hecho…

…La tenía…

_Renesmee_ susurré aún perdido en la inconmensurable profundidad de sus ojos, aún viéndola sonreí… ¡Por dios! ¡Sonreírme a mí… a su papá! ¡Maldito estúpido al querer deshacerme de ella! ¿Qué rayos había cruzado en mi cabeza cuando me entré de su concepción?...

_Déjame… dámela_ susurró la débil voz de mi esposa, levanté la vista a regañadientes para encontrarme con la dolorosa realidad, ella estaba destrozada, aún sobre la camilla y con el cuerpo sin vida, pero tan lúcida y conciente…

El pensamiento de mi niña se alteró con la voz de su madre, la oyó y fue como volver a escucharla como cuando estaba dentro de su vientre, solo que ahora tenía imágenes con las cuales asociar tales pensamientos…

Bella quería verla, quería ver a nuestra hija y ella quería ver a su madre ¿Cómo negarles eso?... ¿Cómo negar que mi esposa la viera con sus ojos humanos, tal vez por última vez?.

Avancé con mi niña entre mis brazos sin que me importara nada más, no me importó estar cubierto de sangre en ese instante, uno de los momentos más felices de mi larga existencia, no me importaba ya la manada que solo eran niños jugando a ser Dios determinando quién podía vivir y quién no, no me importó Jacob que se consumía a metros de mí… no había nada que me impidiera vivir el regocijo que tenía al saberlas mías. La acerqué a mi Bella y la recosté sobre su pecho… sentí a Jacob alejarse mirando a mi esposa, ella estaba frágil si… pero deseosa de sentir a su hija entre sus brazos, ella enfocó la mirada y la vió,

_Renes… mee. Qué bonita… eres._ murmuró sin fuerzas,

"_Solo un minuto mi amor y luego lo haré"_ pensé sin decir palabra, pero fue en ese momento que iba apartar a mi niña del regazo de su madre que ella sintió su olor, el efluvio dulce y embriagador que emanaba de Bella y su pequeña mente reflejó el impulso de saciar su sed, unas ansias indomables que la obligaron a morder la piel de su madre… sin proveer siquiera lo que podía suceder, sin ser consciente… ella a diferencia de mí no se pudo resistir. Bella emitió un grito ahogado y yo aparté rápidamente a la niña de sus brazos,

_No Renesmee_ murmuré acunándola de nuevo en mis brazos, entonces la vi…

Vi a Bella a través de la mente de Jacob que seguían atenta a ella, vi a mi esposa rodar los ojos nuevamente en una mueca macabra y escuché lo último que quería escuchar en este mundo, el último latido de su corazón… su último resquicio de vida… levanté la cabeza sin caber en mí del pánico que sentía, la estaba perdiendo ¡Maldita sea, se estaba rindiendo!

Sentía a mi niña removerse entre mis brazos pidiendo más de ese dulce néctar que había alcanzado a probar mientras yo solo tenía los ojos puestos en Jacob que masajeaba frenéticamente el pecho de Bella, contando desaforado los golpeos que le daba a su corazón y tratando de hacerla reaccionar. ¿Qué hacía yo allí de pie viéndola irse?... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no reaccionaba… por qué no iba a ella?... parecía como si mis pies hubiesen estado soldados al suelo.

Su corazón gorgoteaba, esa parte de ella ya no iba a vivir… solo me quedaba hace una cosa, una última cosa que había estado seguro poder evitar y que de hecho lo estaba haciendo aletargando cada segundo más del tiempo que disponía, si quería tenerla conmigo para siempre como habíamos jurado, si quería que mi niña creciera junto a su madre… solo una sola cosa debía hacer.

_¡¿A qué estas esperando?_ gritó Jacob exaltado mientras reanudaba el masaje cardiaco,

_Vigila a la niña_ exigí determinante

_Tírala por la ventana_ dijo él sin detener su trabajo sobre el pecho de mi esposa,

_Dámela a mí_ la voz suave de Rosalie llamó mi atención, en un instante Jacob y yo le gruñíamos…

_Me he serenado, ya estoy bien._ prometió mi hermana _ Dame a la niña Edward. Me encargaré de ella hasta que Bella pueda_

"_Tú sabes que la cuidaré bien… confía en mí" _ypor primera vez lo hice, deposité a mi niña en los brazos de mi hermana sabiendo que allí estaría a salvo. En cuanto mis brazos estuvieron libres corrí a lado de mi esposa tomando la jeringa con ponzoña que había dejado en la mesa instrumental,

_Jacob, mueve tus manos_ dije apremiante, necesitaba su corazón. Él levantó la vista por un instante mientras seguía con su movimiento frenético… ¡Maldición! ¡La mujer que amábamos estaba muriendo! ¿Qué no podía solo apartarse y dejarme hacer mi trabajo?

_¿Qué es eso?_ preguntó al ver la jeringa en mis manos, de una sola sacudida aparté sus manos del pecho de mi esposa, enseguida con un movimiento limpio y certero hundí la aguja en medio de su corazón,

_Mi veneno_ murmuré mientras empujaba el embolo de la jeringa hacia abajo, podía oír como el líquido se agolpaba en los ventrículos de su corazón… deposité todo mi veneno allí, al igual que mis últimas esperanzas, su corazón se sacudió por un segundo reaccionando al potente líquido… potente pero aún no suficiente.

_Mantenlo en movimiento_ dije a Jacob fríamente, mi mente solo tenía un solo objetivo… salvarla. Tomé entre mis manos una de las blanquecinas y interfectas muñecas de Bella y hundí rápidamente mis dientes en ella inoculando de veneno sus venas… llenándolas de la ponzoña que le devolvería la vida. Deslicé mi lengua por su piel cerrando la herida para evitar que escapara el único líquido que la salvaría y volví a hacer el mismo procedimiento en los pliegues de sus brazos y en su cuello mientras mi aguzado oído estaba atento a escuchar algún otro sonido en su corazón que no fuera solo un débil gorgoteo.

Nada…

Solo el agitado corazón de Jacob resonaba en toda la habitación y sus malditos pensamientos,

"_Estamos solos… Trabajando sobre un cadáver… Por que es lo único que nos queda de la chica que ambos hemos amado._

_Ese roto, desangrado y destrozado cadáver…"_

¡No! ¡No! Mentira… ¡maldito chucho que abandonó la fe!... ¿Cómo pudo mofarse de amarla siendo el primero en abandonar la lucha?

"_Ese cuerpo ya no me atrae más. El sentimiento de estar junto a ella ya no está. O tal vez se "movió" es una mejor palabra, haciéndome sentir empujado ahora hacia la dirección contraria. Hacia abajo de las escaleras, fuera de la puerta. El largo camino para salir de aquí y nunca, nunca regresar."_

___ Entonces, vete_ dije resuelto y cargado de una ira indescriptible, aparté las manos del hombre que profesaba amarla, tomé su lugar sin perder tiempo y me puse a hacer su trabajo comenzando a bombear su corazón más frenéticamente de lo que él lo había estado haciendo.

_No está muerta_ gruñí _se pondrá bien_ murmuré tenazmente, enfoqué mis esfuerzos y toda mi concentración en mover mis manos con el ritmo apropiado y la fuerza necesaria, debía resucitar su muerto corazón, debía hacerlo…

Sentí a mis espaldas a mi aliado abandonar la lucha, ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí… su Bella ya no iba a ser la misma, ya no sería su par. ¡Que se fuera estúpido chucho! Eso demostraba que no era el perro fiel que se creía ser, aquel que mereciera estar a su lado... después de todo, esta era mi pelea, mi carrera contra la muerte… una que estaba decidido a ganar sin importar quién desistiera… yo jamás lo haría, no dejaría de luchar por ella.

"¡_Bella amor… por favor!_" grité en mi mente, quería que me mirara de nuevo, que sus enormes ojos chocolate se fijaran en mí… quería que tocara mi fría piel con su extrema calidez y sabía ¡maldita sea!... sabía que eso no ocurriría otra vez, no la tendría conmigo de nuevo de esa manera… pero la tendría, aún más hermosa, más irrompible, más perpetua y conmigo… siempre a mi lado y era lo único que me incitaba a seguir moviéndome frenéticamente arriba de ella, estrujando su corazón y obligándolo a tomar vida de donde no había.

Mi Bella había decidido volar y lo único que me mantenía a su lado, colgado de sus alas era creer férreamente que ella regresaría si yo insistía, debía traerla de vuelta, no solo por mí porque claro, sin ella yo no era más que un despojo de criatura viviente, sino también por mi niña… por mi Renesmee.

"_¡Maldición!... reacciona amor_" pensé obstinado y perdiendo la cuenta de los movimientos de mis manos

"_No me hagas esto… no me dejes solo, ¡prometiste que no lo harías!" _le reproché en mis pensamientos. Los jadeos que salían de mi boca me marcaban el ritmo de la resucitación, el ardor de mis ojos eran los que anunciaban unas lágrimas que jamás llegarían a brotar, la opresión de mi pecho era lo que me anunciaba mi propio final, un final sin ella… y el pequeño latido rápido como el de una avecilla que provenían del piso de abajo era el fino hilo que me mantenía atado al mundo aún intentándolo.

Entonces algo cambió, el destino había ejecutado su próximo movimiento poniendo en jaque el destino de dos personas, el destino de la familia… un destino cambiado en cuanto mi niña, mi pequeña niña posó sus ojos en los de Jacob.

Aún en mi irrefrenable intento de revivir a mi esposa, lo vi… ¡Si era tan palpable en el aire que ni un ciego lo podría ignorar! Algo había cambiado allí abajo, un suceso que me dio aún más fuerza, mayor determinación… porque de repente todo parecía encajar, todo parecía haber tomado su lugar en el mundo, todo ahora parecía tener sentido.

Y allí debajo de mis manos, aforrándome a ella como un loco y desquiciado naufrago volví a escuchar lo que tanto ansiaba, mi marca de heroína, mi razón de existir… el sonido de su corazón, golpeteando débilmente al principio y frenéticamente después, comenzando su proceso de cambio. Reí y sollocé desquiciadamente mientras jalaba mi cabello con mis manos…

¡Lo había logrado!, ¡había podido traerla de vuelta a mi lado! Mi Bella estaría de nuevo conmigo y ante eso no tuve fuerzas para nada más que dejar caer mi cabeza en su pecho y murmurar satisfecho entre jadeos y sollozos y con los ojos cerrados,

_Gracias amor… gracias por volver a mí_

* * *

**Merezco tus reviews? gracias! Seguiré con este fic, aunque el final original era hasta aquí, besotes y nos vemos la semana que viene.**


	20. Dos razones para seguir

**Dos razones para seguir**

**

* * *

**

Mi respiración entrecortada y jadeante acariciaba la fría piel de mi esposa, que yacía inmóvil sobre la mesa de operaciones que mi padre había improvisado para… esa ocasión. La sentía muerta, yerna debajo de mi cuerpo, me sentía más vivo yo que sentía de alguna manera la dicha de saber que había hecho hasta lo imposible por salvarla, y allí estaba ella… bajo mi cuerpo que se rehusaba a alejarse de su lado, tan fría como yo, tan blanca como yo… pero con su corazón replicando en su pecho como un fuerte tambor, reaccionando a mi ponzoña…

Levanté mi cabeza para inspeccionarla brevemente, la sentía… podía ver su tórax subir y bajar levemente por el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón… pero, ¿dónde estaba el dolor? ¿Dónde estaban los gritos desgarradores y la tortuosa espera? ¿Dónde estaban los indicios de su transformación?... mis dedos increíblemente temblorosos subieron hasta su muñeca estudiando su pulso, si… allí estaba, podía sentir el flujo de sangre correr por sus venas, podía olerla… tan dulce y tentadora como siempre, pero aún así extraña, mezclada con un olor conocido… morfina.

¿Sería posible que la morfina hubiera actuado de tal forma inmunizándola contra el dolor?... ¿sería posible tal milagro?,

_Carlisle…_ murmuré llamando a mi padre. Cómo si hubiese tenido los oídos tapados de todo ruido ajeno a Bella, todos los sonidos de la casa volvieron a mí en cuanto busqué los pensamientos de mi padre…

_No ha vuelto._ murmuró suavemente Alice, su poca concentración en lo que me decía me dio a entender que su mente estaba atenta a otras cosas que sucedían a su alrededor _Ya… volverá. Esto… ¿Edward?_ llamó.

Mis ojos se fijaron en lo que ella estaba viendo, sus ojos entonces actuaron como si fuese los míos y vi su motivo de dispersión… mi niña

"_¿Qué está sucediendo?"_preguntó en su mente, su mirada viajaba desde mi niña que tomaba del biberón que Rosalie le ofrecía, a Jacob que se encontraba a unos metros detrás de mi Renesmee, su mirada se asemejaba a la que en contadas ocasiones le dirigía a Bella, una mirada cargada de adoración y embelesamiento, contemplándola como si fuera un ciego que ve por primera vez el sol…

Oh…

Ladeé la cabeza hacia la puerta de la habitación como si al hacerlo pudiera ver debajo de la escalera, como si pudiera lanzar dagas con mi mirada a la espalda de Jacob, como si pudiera ser capaz de matarlo… Lo que había cambiado era eso, era su posición en el mundo con respecto a mi niña, el mundo pareció capaz de dejar de girar en cuanto mi hija puso sus ojos en Jacob atándolo de pies y manos…

"… _por Dios si es… es ella. De todos los lugares en donde la busque la vine a encontrar aquí, en la casa de mis enemigos, la hija de mi peor enemigo… por eso Bella no me dejaba ir"_pensó…

___Jacob…_ rugí sin poder despegarme de esa maldita camilla, esa mesa de hospital que se había convertido en la pira de mi Bella, que se había transformado en su tumba y ahora en mi piedra de toque. Si colocaba un pie en el suelo podía ser capaz de bajar las escaleras en una fracción de segundo y desgarrar cada miembro del cuerpo del maldito lobo.

"_¿Qué sucede?... ¿por qué solo no se va y ya?"_preguntó mi hermana en su mente, ¿qué decirle? ¿Cómo hacerle saber que Jacob se había…? ¿Cómo pode dejar de creer en tantas historias y leyendas inverosímiles si yo formaba parte de una?... si mi niña formaba parte de una…

_Rosalie_ gruñí, a esas alturas si Jacob hubiese tenido un poquito más de conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor ya hubiese huido con el rabo entre las piernas, pero seguía allí, arrodillado detrás de Rosalie y con la mirada perdida en los ojos chocolate de Renesmee… _saca a la bebé de allí_

Mi hermana que estaba concentrada solo en cuidar a mi hija levantó la mirada y miró frete a ella

"_¿Por qué?... ¿por qué debería sacarla?"__i_nquirió Rose entonces se fijó en la mirada de Jassper y Alice que se dirigían a algún punto detrás de su espalda, entonces su nariz captó el efluvio a perro y volvió la cabeza mirando a Jacob,

_¿Qué haces aquí perro?... ¿qué aún no te rindes?_ escupió a un Jacob que salía de su aturdimiento. El corazón de mi esposa palpitó fuerte contando los segundos de incertidumbre,

_No puedo irme… aunque lo quiera_ murmuró Jacob frotándose los ojos como si el sol quemante los abrazara _es imposible… ¿Edward?_ me llamó como buscando ayuda… ¿ayuda?... estúpido chucho ingenuo ¿yo prestarle ayuda a un perro con deseos irrefrenables de arrebatarme a mi niña? ¿Ayudar al hombre que alguna vez anheló a mi esposa y al no haber podido tenerla osó obsesionarse de la peor manera con mi hija?

_Vete Jacob_ gruñí aferrándome con mis manos en garras a la mesa de operaciones _es mejor que lo hagas si no quieres que te arranquemos la cabeza_

_¡No puedo!_ gritó, mi niña enseguida lo miró asustada, por su mente pasaba la voz de Leah… el único vestigio de violencia que había tenido en su corta vida, Jacob la miró aterrado y se hincó de rodillas frente a ella una vez más,

_Perdóname Nessie… no quise asustarte_ alzó su mano como si quisiera acariciar su cabello cobrizo pero la frenó en el aire ante un resonante gruñido que salió de mi pecho.

_Espera un momento ¿cómo la llamaste?_ murmuró escéptica Rosalie, el perro la miró con desconfianza pero la desvió en seguida para mirar a mi niña…

_Nessie… es…_ se rascó la cabeza sin saber cómo proseguir _es… por, tú sabes… el monstruo del Lago Ness, me lo recordó_

_¿Qué Renesmee te recordó a ese monstruo?_ mi hermana no podía salir de su aturdimiento, entonces se levantó del sofá con mi niña en brazos y se alejó de Jacob, éste se inclinó hacia adelante siguiendo a Rose como si un fuerte hilo lo atara a mi niña. En ese momento y después de haber pensado que ninguna otra cosa podía ya sorprenderme mi niña hizo algo que jamás pensé que un neonato podría ser capaz de hacer, alzó ambos brazos hacia Jacob sonriendo …

Esto iba a estar difícil… demasiado difícil con mi niña actuando de esa manera, parecía tener una extraña conexión con Jacob, más allá de lo que él sentía. Miré a mi esposa que parecía dormir tranquila sobre esa mesa, como si nada pudiera ya atormentarla y acaricié su mejilla manchada de sangre… ¿Dónde estaba el dolor? ¿Sería que la morfina actuaba inmunizando su dolor?... debería ser eso, yo estaba preparado para oír su tortuoso sufrimiento, yo sabía que venía lo peor pero, encontrarme con solo el silencio, con ella allí viva pero muerta a la vez era sumamente desconcertante. Busqué con mi mirada por la habitación y encontré unos paños blancos cerca de la mesa instrumental, los mojé con suero y con sumo cuidado lavé su piel manchada y sucia por la sangre, centímetro a centímetro como si fuera la tarea más ardua del mundo. Su piel estaba sumamente suave y los cortes que había provocado con el afán de sacar a mi niña en esa improvisada cirugía ya parecían comenzar a sanar, cerrándose lentamente y cicatrizando, hasta podía escuchar como los huesos de su espina dorsal se soldaban unos a otros reconstruyendo lo que mi niña había roto.

"_Sigue así mi amor_" pensé acariciando con el paño húmedo las heridas de su vientre "_sana cariño, estaré aquí cuando despiertes_".

_Edward… dile al chucho que se marche, ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí_ murmuró Rosalie entre dientes, me enfoqué en lo que sucedía allí abajo, Rosalie tenía la mirada puesta en el perro que estaba parado frente a ella con los brazos extendidos, mi niña se revolvía en los brazos de mi hermana, parecía querer zafarse de ellos para ir a los de Jacob. De repente dio vuelta su pequeña cabeza para mirar a su tía y llevó casi sin dificultad su manita a la mejilla de esta, una serie de imágenes se desarrollaron en su mente, Jacob cargándola, Jacob jugando con ella y sonriéndole, Jacob acunándola… imágenes que yo pude ver a través de la mente de Rosalie…

La sala se quedó sumida en silencio cuando mi hermana jadeo de la sorpresa, miraba aturdida a mi niña a los ojos mientras que Renesmee seguía revolviéndose para ir a los brazos de Jacob.

_Es increíble_ murmuré impresionado ¿en realidad mi hija pudo provocar esos pensamientos y transmitírselos a Rosalie con solo tocarla? ¿Pudo haber hecho eso aún teniendo escasos minutos de vida?

_¿Qué sucedió Edward?_ murmuró Rosalie emocionada, ella pensaba lo mismo que yo pero no se atrevía a confirmarlo,

_Sucede que mi niña al parecer tiene una habilidad_ dije con cierto orgullo, no lo había pensado y de seguro a mi padre ese detalle se le habría escapado pero podía confirmar que mi niña tenía un don al igual que nosotros. No solo eso, su complexión física y la manera de desenvolverse no era propio de un bebé recién nacido, ¡por dios si solo hablamos de una bebé de solo minutos de vida! Renesmee parecía una niña de al menos dos meses, con cambios que eran desconcertantes, su cabello caía en rizos tapando sus pequeñas orejas y en su boca podía verse un juego completo de dientes, su mente desarrollada tampoco pertenecía a una niña de tan poca edad, pensaba y parecía actuar como una niña consciente de sus actos… mi Renesmee era sorprendente.

"_Por favor… déjame tenerla. No le haré daño, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no podría_" los pensamientos de Jacob me obligaron a sacar los ojos de mi niña, Rosalie lo miró y los penetrantes ojos de Jacob calaron en los de mi hermana como si me estuviera mirando a mí, hablándome a mí en realidad…

"_Lo que pasó ni yo lo puedo entender, no lo busqué y tú sabes que solo se da de manera natural… no sé si puede ser posible pero lo ves, busca en mi mente y solo verás que es cierto, nunca pensé que podría llegar a imprimarm_…"

_¡Basta!_ sus palabras carentes de sentido y sin embargo tan… ciertas solo me ofuscaban más y más, no quería escucharlo, no quería oírlo, eso sería admitir que era verdad… que él en realidad estaba… destinado a estar con mi niña pero, ¡maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo podía imprimarse con una niña recién nacida? ¿Cómo podía ser eso natural?

_¿Basta qué?_ murmuró Rosalie mirando a Jacob _¿qué es lo que pasa aquí Edward?_ mi hermana parecía querer saltar sobre Jacob, lo único que se lo impedía era mi niña entre sus brazos que seguía agitando sus pequeños brazos hacia Jacob,

_Dásela Rosalie_ murmuré con tono cansino, yo mismo había comprobado dolorosamente que no se puede luchar contra el destino, que no se puede cambiar el curso de las cosas por más que creamos que es lo correcto. Lo único que me quedaba hacer era que Bella, cuando despertara, pudiera verlo con sus propios ojos y decidir qué hacer con su amigo, ella y solo ella era dueña de decidir lo que creyera correcto. Rosalie siseo ante mi pedido,

"_¿Por qué Edward? ¿Por qué debo darle la niña al chucho que quería matarla?"_inquirió en su mente

_Porque… Jacob se ha imprimado_ murmuré cerrando los ojos, de pronto esa palabra pesaba sobre mis hombros como si fuera una grosería, como si de mi boca hubiese brotado la más negras de las blasfemias.

_¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?_ murmuró mi hermana, suspiré frustrado… ¿era tan difícil de creerlo que ni mi hermana podía hacer esa conexión?

_Rosalie, Jacob se ha imprimado… con Renesmee_ mi hermana de repente unió cabos, las historias que Bella había contado con respecto a Sam y Emily vinieron a su cabeza… la imprimación como un suceso inexplicable y transcendental en la vida de un licántropo, un lazo tan fuerte que ni el mismo lobo lo podía romper por más que quisiera, tan potente como el amor… tal vez aún más.

_Oh…_ jadeó Alice al comprender, llevó su mano a la boca y Jassper al haber entendido desplegó una ola de calma hacia Rosalie cuyos ojos llameaban mirando a Jacob.

_Tú…_ escupió señalando con su dedo inquisidor al perro _maldito chucho estúpido ¿cómo osas…? ¿Cómo te atreves a…? ¡Por dios si es solo una bebé!_ rugió avanzando dos pasos hacia un Jacob desconcertado, Alice la tomó de los hombros y Jassper profundizó el efecto en Rosalie,

_No Jass! No lo hagas, lo voy a matar_ murmuró mi hermana,

_No lo harás Rose_ la voz de mi padre nos desconcertó a todos, miraba la escena desde el umbral de la casa con mi madre a su lado _nadie morirá aquí hoy_ sentenció. Emmett apareció a su lado y cruzó la sala rápidamente para abrazar a una Rosalie alterada con mi niña aún en brazos,

_Padre…_ murmuré aliviado, él podía tener las respuestas que a mí me faltaban, en cuestión de milésimas de segundos subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto. Su rostro al ver lo que había sucedido me hizo caer en la cuenta de cuan grande había sido, pronto se recuperó del aturdimiento y la sorpresa y se dirigió alrededor de la mesa de operaciones para examinar a mi esposa,

_¿Hace cuanto tiempo comenzó la transformación?_ inquirió con voz fría, metódica e impersonal, su mente batallaba por demostrar sus sentimientos al ver a su hija de esa manera pero su profesionalismo hacía que esos sentimientos pasaran a un segundo plano sabiendo que lo que mi Bella necesitaba en ese instante era su experiencia médica.

_Solo hace unos quince o veinte minutos_ murmuré en respuesta, él abrió los párpados de mi esposa e inspeccionó sus pupilas, pude ver con claridad en la mente de mi padre todo lo que él pensaba con respecto a su inspección,

"_Sus pupilas están dilatadas… no hay nada vivo en este cuerpo más que su corazón"_pensó, los ojos de Bella habían cambiado desde la última vez que la había visto, los vasos sanguíneos que antes habían reventado en sus ojos ya habían curado dejando un tenue color marrón que no era el de ella, era más oscuro, casi negro por efecto de la ponzoña y de misma transformación… pronto serían de un líquido color rojo rubí. Tomó entre sus manos la nívea muñeca de Bella y la inspeccionó, se podían vislumbrar las marcas de mi mordida,

_¿Dónde más le aplicaste el veneno?_ preguntó ladeándole la cabeza para observar su cuello

_Lo apliqué en su cuello, los pliegues internos del codo y… directamente en su corazón_ dije mecánicamente, temía internamente que eso no hubiera sido suficiente, que a pesar de mis esfuerzos y mi vehemencia algo saliera mal…

"_Hiciste bien hijo_" dijo en sus pensamientos como si pudiera leer mi mente

_ ¿En qué momento aplicaste la morfina?_ preguntó luego,

_Lo hice luego de que la placenta se desprendiera, a penas la pusimos en esta mesa_ él asintió y olisqueó sobre la piel de mi esposa,

_La morfina es la que está actuando, no sé con certeza en qué medida pero… su reacción es impresionante, nunca había visto algo así_ murmuró frunciendo el seño, en su mente fraguaba una y mil maneras en que el organismo de Bella podía asimilar la ponzoña junto con la morfina…

"_Las venas de Emmett resultaron chamuscadas cuando le inyecté la morfina, fue inútil… tal vez esta vez fue inyectada a tiempo"_pensó

_Lo hice lo más pronto posible, no sé si causó el efecto necesario al momento de hacerle la incisión pero… cuando inyecté la ponzoña la morfina ya circulaba por sus venas_ murmuré acariciando con mis dedos la cicatriz de mis dientes en la muñeca de mi esposa,

_Tendremos que esperar… solo eso nos queda_ murmuró alejándose de la mesa de operaciones. Asentí cabizbajo, mi padre levantó su mirada hacia mí y al ver que no me movía de lado de mi esposa se acercó para poner su mano fraternal en mi hombro,

_Edward… ella estará bien_ dijo con sumo convencimiento, si solo esas palabras pudieran calmar mi ansiedad, pudieran ser suficientes para mí… pero no, no lo creería hasta tener a mi esposa delante de mi reconociéndome, con sus ojos abiertos y viva, si lo que la esperaba podía llamarse vida. _Tú deberías ir a cazar, ahora que ella esta inconciente, deberías…_

_No_ le corté _nada de lo que me digas hará que me separe de ella, nada padre. Cazaré junto a ella cuando despierte_ dije con decisión… ¿a caso mi padre no me conocía lo suficiente? ¿Cómo podía creer que la iba dejar sola en este proceso? Moriría de sed, pero nada me alejaría de su lado… Él me dio una mirada de resignación y se apartó de mi lado,

"_Refrigeraré la sangre que pudimos conseguir para tu niña, en vista que Bella no la necesitará"_pensó recogiendo el instrumental que había sobre la mesa de operaciones_,_

___Padre… a cerca de ella_ murmuré preocupado _quiero que la examines, su crecimiento y su manera de actuar me preocupa, solo tiene minutos de vida… pero parece tener meses_ él me miró con el ceño fruncido,

"_La he visto y me sorprende su desarrollo, su fortaleza física y las características que tiene de un infante de más edad, la examinaré… no te preocupes, parece rebozar de salud, a la vista está claro que tiene parte de ambas naturalezas…"_

_Lo sé… es hermosa y lo más admirable es la habilidad que aparenta poseer, ella al parecer puede transmitir pensamientos, lo hizo con Rose y estoy seguro que lo puede hacer con cualquiera_ dije recordando los momentos en que mi niña había hecho gala de su poder,

_Era de esperarse de una semivampira… y mucho más con los padres que tiene_ dijo sonriendo,

"_Edward… ella es hermosa, es la mezcla perfecta entre tú y Bella, te felicito hijo… tienes la dicha de ser padre_" pensó con admiración antes de salir hacia las escaleras

_Gracias padre… espero llegar a ser tan bueno como tú_ dije sonriendo, por primera vez en semanas pude sonreír y solo lo había logrado la maravillosa idea de ser padre, no solo haberla concebido sino tener la expectativa de tenerla conmigo y verla crecer, era eso todo lo que necesitaba… mi familia. Tenerlas a ambas, gozarlas y no sentirme nunca más solo, nunca más…

Luego de unos minutos Esme apareció por la puerta, inmune al efluvio a sangre que había aprendido a ignorar durante años gracias a la persistencia de mi padre.

"_Hijo… estoy orgullosa de ti, de tu perseverancia, de no dejarla ir."_ Pensó mientras me abrazaba por detrás, sentí sus labios sobre mi cabello y un sollozo que guardó en su garganta

"_Tu tesón es el reflejo de tu gran amor por ella y tu niña, esa hermosa criatura que conocí allí abajo es la muestra que ese gran amor, que es impetuoso y poderoso, tanto que pudo vencer la muerte…"_pensó acongojada

_Madre… ahora se lo que significa amar hasta perder la cordura_ murmuré con todo el peso de la verdad de mis palabras _sé que con ellas estoy completo, sé que si ellas no soy nada… ahora soy capaz de comprender lo dependiente que soy de ellas_ mi madre acarició maternalmente mi cabello revuelto y se separó de mí para tomar la mano de mi esposa,

_Ahora sabes querida hija lo que un hombre irremediablemente enamorado es capaz de hacer por ti_ susurró antes de depositar un beso en su cetrina mano.

"_Será hermosa… imposiblemente más de lo que ya era"_pensó mirándola, a lo que solo pude sonreír.

Mi mirada se quedó fija en las facciones de mi esposa, cambiaba… era cierto… lo hacía a cada segundo que pasaba y era ya notable, cambios sutiles que solo la mirada precisa de un vampiro podía distinguir. Sobrevino la noche y con ella la paz, mi niña soñaba en los brazos de Alice que la arrullaba ahora sin dolores de cabeza, sin molestias… aunque solo una, mi niña seguía siendo un punto ciego para ella, le era imposible tener sus visiones con Renesmee cerca pero estaba resignada a que seguiría teniendo puntos ciegos a toda hora, mucho más con la presencia de Jacob, que estaba empecinado en quedarse junto a mi niña, aunque fuera solo a unos metros, se conformaba con solo mirarla.

Esme y Carlisle habían dejado en tan solo minutos, la habitación donde se encontraba Bella, en buenas condiciones, mi madre había logrado sacarme de allí prometiéndome que la cuidaría, que podía vigilar su mente, ella estaría al pendiente de Bella en todo momento. Solo tomé unos minutos para tomar un baño rápido y sacar los rastros de sangre de mi piel, cambiarme con ropas nuevas e ir al encuentro de mi esposa una vez más.

Al entrar a la habitación no había rastros del desastre que había sucedido unas horas atrás, no había instrumental quirúrgico, ya no se encontraba la sangre dispersa por todo el suelo del lugar como un recordatorio de la pesadilla que había protagonizado mi Bella y lo más importante… las heridas de su cuerpo estaban sanando, lo habían hecho sin dejar rastros más que las cicatrices de mis mordidas. Su piel era aún más blanca y suave, sus labios más simétricos, sus facciones más perfiladas y finas y sus brazos y piernas parecían más contorneadas y estilizadas… imposiblemente más hermosa ¿cómo iba a poder pasar la eternidad junto a esa beldad que se estaba formando sin tener que matar a cada hombre que pusiera su mirada sobre ella?

Acaricié su cabello sedoso mientras se formaba una sonrisa en mi rostro ante la expectativa de saberla para siempre mía, solo mía… entera, apasionada, sensual, tentadora y avasallante y lo mejor aún… inmortal.

_¿Edward…?_ la voz suave de mi hermana me sacó de mi embelesamiento, Alice cruzaba el umbral de la puerta de la habitación con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos… mi Renesmee. Enseguida y como si me hubiesen puesto resorte en los pies me aparté de lado de mi esposa y caminé rápidamente hacia ellas, me acerqué despacio a mi bebé…

_Renesmee…_ murmuré viéndola dormir placidamente. Sus sueños eran una sucesión de imágenes que iban desde el momento de su nacimiento, mi rostro la primera vez que me vio… que la vi, su madre débil pero feliz, Jacob… desde un rincón mirándola con ojos de cachorro herido, el rostro hermoso y cargado de una extraña ternura de Rosalie mientras le daba su biberón, las risas atronadoras de Emmett cargándola mientras le hacía cosquillas en su barriga… momentos felices.

"_Pensé que querías verla_" pensó Alice entregándomela con sumo cuidado "_es pequeña pero es muy fuerte, agarró la nariz de Emmett y la jaló hasta hacerlo chillar…"_pude ver en su mente una sucesión de imágenes en las que Emmett cargaba a mi niña y ésta jalaba su nariz fuertemente…

_Au… au….au… Nessie suelta_ decía mi hermano mientras mi niña jalaba divertida,

_ ¿Nessie?_ pregunté a Alice arqueando una ceja, podía soportar al chucho decirle así pero… ¿mi propia familia? Mi hermana levantó sus hombros y sonrió avergonzada,

_Es que… es más corto y… divertido_ murmuró por lo bajo, sacudí la cabeza en negación… mis hermanos eran imposibles.

"_Debo ir… a… seleccionar la ropa de Ness… de Renesmee para mañana"_pensó alejándose de mí y dejándome con mi hija en mis brazos, solo asentí sin separar los ojos de mi bebé, viéndola dormir. Ella… ella era increíblemente fascinante, su pequeña e intrigante mente era todo un prodigio, funcionaba casi como la de un adulto, pero con la inocencia de un niño… verla dormir era indescriptible, simplemente verla y tenerla entre mis brazos lo era.

Renesmee…

¡Cuánto tiempo te he esperado! Aún sin saberlo…. Aún sin proponérmelo siquiera… valieron la pena cien años de soledad para finalmente tenerte, aquí… entre mis brazos, como fruto del inmenso amor que siento por tu mamá…

Renesmee…

Ella se removió en mis brazos y continuó durmiendo, sus mejillas rosadas contra su piel de porcelana, tan blanca como la mía, contrastaban con sus cabellos rizados de color cobrizo…

¡Increíblemente hermosa!

Sus enormes ojos marrón chocolate, eran mi eterno recordatorio de que todo había valido la pena… absolutamente todo. Eran los que con cada vez que se enfocaran en mí me darían la certeza de haber hecho las cosas bien, por los que agradecería cada día de mi eterna existencia estar vivo ante ellos, por los que volvería a esperar cien años más, por los que volvería a vivir la tortura de mi transformación y por los que seguramente jamás me arrepentiría de haber asistido al Instituto de Forks aquel año, haber sentido ese efluvio enloquecedor ese día y haberla salvado de la trayectoria de la band aquella tarde…

Tomé la mano de mi esposa que continuaba con su silencioso proceso de cambio y miré a mi hija en mis brazos

_Gracias mi amor…_ dije acariciando suavemente la mano de mi Bella _gracias por darme tanto…_

* * *

**Ok, perdón por la tardanza en la publicación... estuve unos días afuera y no había tendido tiempo de subir el capi, gracias por la espera... estoy contenta de que este fic guste tanto, besos y nos vemos pronto! **


	21. El último soplo de tu corazón

Amanecer desde la perspectiva de Edward Cullen

* * *

**El último soplo de tu corazón**

**

* * *

**

La tenía entre mis brazos, la tenía al fin…

La acuné protegiéndola antes de que el amanecer nos sorprendiera y le tatareé muy suave una dulce canción de cuna, una diferente a la de su madre pero que había surgido en mi interior con total naturalidad como esa. Ella me miraba con sus enormes orbes marrones que poco a poco iba cerrando nuevamente, el sueño la embargaba y finalmente durmió una vez más, la acuné por el resto de la noche sin dejar de entonar los suaves acordes que le habían dado paz.

Temprano por la mañana mi niña se removió en mis brazos y abrió sus ojitos, me miró nuevamente trabando sus orbes marrón chocolate en los míos como aquella primera vez que la vi. Parecía tan lejano ese momento, tan inverosímil e increíble que lo único que me daba la certeza que en verdad había sucedido era la hermosa niña que tenía entre mis brazos y mi esposa que seguía con su proceso de transformación, tan silencioso y estático pero aún así tan cierto.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen había dormido toda la noche en mis brazos, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo aún más potente que el que Bella me proporcionaba, había dado un poco de calidez a mi fría piel y los sueños que esa pequeña mente formaba me habían deleitado todas esas horas, básicamente soñaba con quienes había visto a lo largo de su primer día… en primer lugar Bella y yo, seguidos por Jacob y Rosalie, su mente compleja podía retener todos los detalles aún con su corta edad, los distintos timbres de las voces, los lugares por los que había estado, los ojos chocolate de su madre y la sonrisa débil que había visto en ella, mi mirada de sorpresa y embelesamiento cuando la había visto por primera vez, los ojos atentos y llenos de devoción de Jacob… ¡Maldito perro! ¡Hasta en sus sueños se colaba!

Durante la noche había pensado en esa extraña relación que había entre mi niña y el chucho, mientras los ronquidos de éste se escuchaban desde debajo de la escalera, decidí que el mejor remedio era dejar que Bella supiera la verdad de sus labios, él tendría que ser el encargado de decírselo… sentía euforia al saber que tal vez Jacob perdiera su amistad por esa horrible manera de unirse dos almas, pero al mismo tiempo sentía compasión por mi esposa, ella perdería a quien creyó su amigo y verla lastimada iba contra mis principios.

Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando sentí una pequeña manita posarse sobre mi mejilla, mi niña me transmitía sus pensamientos y aunque yo podía leerle la mente, ella no sabía ese pequeño detalle de su padre y sonreí al ver las imágenes que cruzaban por su mente… tenía hambre, o mejor dicho sed, parecía sentir la misma sensación de quemazón en su garganta, tan propio de los vampiros.

_Rosalie_ murmuré, mi hermana estaba en el piso de abajo mirando feo a Jacob que dormía a un lado de la puerta _Renesmee necesita alimentarse_ dije al momento que ella subía las escaleras rápidamente,

_Bien… dámela y le daré su biberón_ dijo sonriéndole a mi niña en mis brazos, mi hija la vió y supo que con Rose venía el alimento, mi hermana no perdía tiempo en ese aspecto. En ese momento llegaron a mí las inquietudes de mi padre,

"_Edward, hijo…"_ pensó desde el piso de abajo mientras preparaba todos los instrumentos necesarios para examinar a mi niña "_con respecto al alimento, Renesmee tiene su parte de vampiro bien definida, pero… también tiene parte humana y deberíamos probar en alimentarla con comida humana, parte de su organismo también depende de ese alimento"_

_¿Qué tienes pensado para probar?_ dije mirando a mi bebé removerse en mis brazos para ir hacia los de Rosalie, ésta me dirigió una mirada extraña y frustrada al no ser partícipe de la singular conversación que manteníamos mi padre y yo,

"_He mandado a comprar a Emmett y Esme una solución especial para niños, empecemos por allí y veremos cómo reacciona a la comida humana",_en verdad podía existir la posibilidad de que mi niña tuviese mejor gusto inclinándose por la alimentación humana, no quería para ella el dolor de la sed y la tortura de no poder tener humanos cerca… quería para ella la mejor opción.

Rosalie se llevó a mi niña escaleras abajo, quise seguirlas pero era mucho más fuerte el deseo de quedarme junto a mi esposa, verla evolucionar, sostener su mano, acariciar su cálida y tersa piel tal vez por ultima vez como humana, una piel que ya comenzaba a sanar de sus heridas gracias al efecto de mi ponzoña y quería estar allí en cuanto ella despertara, sabía que aún faltaba tiempo y que el cambio aún no terminaba, pero quería estar allí con ella mientras tanto su corazón siguiera latiendo.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Jacob que había despertado cuando se percató de la presencia de mi niña, mi padre examinó a su nieta. Le midió la longitud de su cuerpo con su cinta para medir, luego hizo lo mismo con el perímetro craneal y la longitud de sus extremidades, vi cada número… cada centímetro de más, cada mueca y preocupación de mi padre y vi lo mismo cuando la puso sobre la balanza para pesarla.

"_Son cuatro centímetros más que ayer… y al menos dos kilos más" _pensó, me aturdió la información que me estaba dando,

_¿Eso quiere decir…?_ esperé su respuesta,

_Eso quiere decir que Ness… Renesmee, está creciendo de manera más acelerada que un normal crecimiento… su organismo está acelerando sus estadíos de crecimiento y lo hace a paso apresurado_ habló con un marcado tono de preocupación,

_Hable claro doc_ la voz del chucho me descolocó ¿qué tenía que estar pidiendo explicaciones sobre mi niña?, un siseo de advertencia salió de entre los labios de mi hermana y un gruñido resonó en mi pecho, Jacob estaba advertido…

_Es innecesaria esa hostilidad Edward, rubita… Nessie me preocupa tanto como a ustedes y grúñanme todo lo que quieran, muéstrenme sus dientes si eso desean, nada me hará dejar mi lugar… mi deber es cuidar de ella_ murmuró aproximándose a mi niña, mi cuerpo se tensionó ante ese movimiento y sin poder evitarlo y en actitud defensiva caminé hasta la puerta a paso rápido, vi a través de los ojos de mi Renesmee y vi su anhelo por estar en brazos del sucio perro,

"_Jacob"…_

"_Jacob"_… repetía en su mente una y otra vez como si esa fuera su primera palabra aprendida, levantó sus bracitos y Jacob le sonrió tomándola por primera vez entre sus brazos, un gruñido escapó de mi pecho, animal, salvaje, territorial… mis ojos veían rojo por la furia, sentía unas irrefrenables ganas bajar esas escaleras y romperle el cuello al estúpido perro, mis manos se aferraron al marco de la puerta de la habitación astillándola, resquebrajando la madera debajo de mis dedos, tenía la ciega certeza de que al soltarme bajaría como un rayo a decapitar al maldito lobo, pero unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por la cintura y me jalaron dentro de la habitación.

"No lo hagas más difícil Edward…" una sumisa calma me embargó, una calma que no quería, que no deseaba, Jassper me sostenía de la cintura mientras Alice tomaba mis mejillas y me miraba fijamente, yo bufaba como un toro embravecido, estaba ciego viendo cómo Jacob la cargaba feliz y ella reía bajo la mirada incrédula de los demás

_Mírame_ murmuraron frente a mí _Hey! Mírame!_ unos chasquidos de dedos resonaron frente a mí haciéndome reaccionar _¡Mírate!_ murmuró mi hermana, en seguida una imagen proveniente de su cabeza llagó hasta mí, era yo… con el rostro surcado por el odio, una mueca terrible y temible de hostilidad, desgarrado por el rencor, el rostro de un salvaje asesino…

_¿Es que acaso quieres que tu hija tenga este recuerdo de su padre?_ escupió Alice, mis brazos y mi lucha por salir de esa prisión se relajaron, mi pecho agitado subía y bajaba acaparando el aire innecesario, miré al suelo avergonzado y dejé que Jassper proyectara su calma en mí,

_Lo… lo siento_ fue lo único que salió de mis labios antes de que Jassper me soltara y en seguida caminé cabizbajo hacia la mesa de operaciones donde cambiaba mi esposa, me senté a su lado y tomé su pálida mano,

"_Dame fuerzas amor… por favor, dame fuerzas para aceptar esta aberración" _pensé mirando sus hermosas facciones, sentí una mano en mi hombro y supe enseguida que era mi hermana,

_Edward… ignora todo eso y concéntrate en tu esposa_ dijo acercándose a la mesa para mirarla

"_Ella será hermosa… concéntrate en ella como siempre lo hiciste, Renesmee estará bien… Rose está con ella y Emmett y Jassper no dejarán que nada malo le suceda, cuando Bella despierte veremos…" _asentí a regañadientes, nada me alejaría de ella, ni siquiera la estupidez del chucho, debería dejarlo correr… mientras tanto.

"_Solo espero que me perdones_"… pensó cabizbaja, la miré y sostenía la mano de mi Bella como también pidiéndole perdón

_¿Por qué?_ murmuré confundido, ella sonrió y fijó los ojos en mí… la veía triste, su alegría nublada por una sombra de amargura

"_Por no haberlo visto"_ pensó haciéndome entender… suspiré despeinándome el cabello con una de mis manos,

_Tú no lo podías ver, era más una tortura estar cerca de ellos… no tienes porqué pedir perdón_ musité despacio, ella hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y miró a mi esposa nuevamente… su preocupación desapareció súbitamente, tan a lo Alice…

_Debes dejarme hacer algo_ dijo mi hermana con un entusiasmo repentino, su mente de pronto estuvo bloqueada, sus intenciones y sus raras ideas ya no podía verlas y eso me daba una extraña incertidumbre.

_¿Qué Alice?_ pregunté desganado,

_Déjame vestirla, por favor!..._ entonces se puso a dar brinquitos a mi lado _tengo el vestido perfecto para ella y los zapatos… del resto ella se encargará, será tan hermosa y deslumbrante que no hará falta arreglarle el cabello nunca más… no lo podrá creer cuando se mire al espejo!_ bufé inquieto ¿cómo podía tener una hermana tan maniática?

_Alice ¿no te has puesto a pensar que tal vez lo menos que Bella desee al momento de despertar será verse en un espejo?..._ lo sabía por experiencia, lo primero y más urgente que iba a sentir Bella iba a ser su sed quemante y torturante, un hierro ardiente que sentiría en su garganta…

_Lo sé, pero es solo un momento lo que te pido, uno solo…_ rogó

"_No le des el gusto, no sabemos cuál será su temperamento al despertar o cómo va a reaccionar ante los cambios" _mientras Jassper me advertía en sus pensamientos Alice me miraba con esa mirada de cachorro herido, cerré los ojos vencido y cansado,

_Alice, solo un momento y luego de saber sus reacciones, luego que Carlisle la revise y Jass la mantenga calmada_ murmuré resignado mientras ella iba formando una sonrisa en su rostro, mi hermana podía ser muy persuasiva cuando lo quería.

_Si!... ya verás que no te arrepentirás_ dijo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación, la sentí correr a paso rápido hasta el segundo piso y encerrarse en su habitación, no me dejó ver nada, ni sus pensamientos, ni lo que tenía preparado, nada… me arrepentí de haberle dado esa oportunidad. Jassper que aún estaba a mi lado me dirigió una mirada acompañado de un

"_No digas después que no te lo advertí_" luego miró a Bella que seguía sin dar muestras de ningún acontecimiento que se estuviera bullendo en su interior,

_ ¿Por qué no reacciona como lo esperaba?_ murmuré incapaz de comprender,

_No lo sé… tal vez se deba a que ella sabía lo que la esperaba o tal vez la reacción es ajena a ella, la morfina puede estar actuando de tal manera que la mantiene sosegada_ murmuró pensativo _de todas maneras lo sabremos cuando despierte_

Me concentré una vez más en lo que estaba sucediendo en el piso de abajo, no podía evitarlo, mi hija estaba allí, mi niña… y en brazos de ese perro pulgoso. Suspiré resignado, tendría que dejarlo correr y ver la reacción de Bella ante la nueva hazaña de su amigo.

Jacob la sostenía mientras mi padre trataba de darle un biberón que contenía esa solución para bebés, un polvo blanco diluido en agua caliente que parecía ser nada apetitoso, o al menos eso creía mi Renesmee. Rosalie miraba la escena con desprecio, al menos para Jacob que reía ante los intentos de mi padre,

"_No puedo creer que sea tan hipócrita, un momento quería matarla y ahora… la mira como si su vida dependiese de la de ella… perro hediondo",_ofuscada cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. En el mismo momento en que mi hija manoteaba el biberón con esa cosa blanca derramándola sobre toda la alfombra de mi madre, Alice aparecía en la habitación con unas bolsas en las manos, su rostro denotaba amargura… como si quisiese evitar lo que sucedía allí abajo…

_Bien… fuera necesito vestirla_ murmuró apuntado con su pequeño dedo la puerta,

_Ni creas que me iré de su lado_ dije aferrándome a la mano de mi Bella, ella replicó con la punta de su zapato sobre el suelo como si estuviera perdiendo la paciencia, Jassper me miró y con el seño fruncido y conteniendo una sonrisa se fue camino a las escaleras,

_Está bien, quédate… pero la tendrás que ver desnuda_ murmuró acercándose a la cama y sacando de un solo tirón la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de mi esposa… ¡Maldita Alice!, volteé la cabeza hacia la puerta y mi dirigí hacia allí luchando contra la tentación de mirarla.

_Apresúrate, esperaré afuera_ dije apretando los puños al salir, escuché la risita cantarina de Alice mientras que, por suerte, mantenía su mente bloqueada. Me alerté cuando me recargué sobre la pared del corredor, escuché las risas sofocadas de Emmett

_Esa enana la hará enojar, ya quiero ver eso_ dijo mientras miraba un juego de futbol americano por la televisión

_Yo apuesto que otra cosa la hará enfadar peor, no creo que unos tacones y un vestido le molesten… ya sabes_ Jassper estaba a su lado pensando en qué la iba a hacer estallar… Jacob.

_Chicos…_ murmuré en tono de advertencia, odiaba que apostaran a costa de mi esposa,

_Ok, ok… apuesto 500 dólares a que el chucho la hará estallar, no pasará seis horas sin que mate a alguien y ese será… él_ el inmaduro de Emmett dijo lo último con un tono de voz más alto y indicando con su dedo índice a Jacob que lo miraba irritado.

_Es un trato!_ murmuró Jassper mientras chocaban las manos en el aire, rompieron en risas mientras Jacob rechinaba los dientes tratando de calmarse, debía reconocer que su temperamento licántropo se había aplacado un poco desde que mi hija había nacido, eso debía agradecérselo, no quería a un lobo impulsivo cerca de mi niña.

_Hey! Chicos… basta de sus vergonzosas muestras de inmadurez_ replicó mi madre desde la puerta de la sala que daba al patio _vamos a poner en su lugar los muebles que acaban de llegar, aún falta pintar la recamara de Nessie… esto, Renesmee_ Emmett se levantó del lugar como si hubiese tenido resortes en su parte trasera y corrió tras mi madre que cruzaba a toda carrera el prado hasta el río. Mi madre estaba algo así como obsesionada con su nuevo proyecto, lo había comenzado hacía varias noches con ayuda de Alice, siempre a su regreso veía en su mente los avances de su proyecto y reía para mis adentros, ella cuidaba de cada detalle, cada objeto, cada decisión, alentada por Alice que le daba las visiones de la reacción de Bella y de la casa perfecta para ella. Más tarde se sumó la ayuda de Emmett y Jass y esperaban tenerlo listo para cuando despertara mi Bella, era principalmente un regalo para ella.

"_Puedes entrar" _la voz mental de Alice llegó hasta mí y entré rápidamente, mi hermosa esposa estaba tendida aún en la misma posición en que la había dejado, parecía que Alice no hubiese movido ni un cabello de su lugar, tan solo un vestido, que parecía ser de una fina seda, se ajustaba al su cuerpo y un par de zapatos satinados vestían delicadamente sus pies, zapatos que Bella nunca usaría siendo humana. Me acerqué a ella embelesado por el resplandor que su piel emitía bajo el efecto del vestido, la luz del sol de la mañana no le hacía ninguna justicia

_Te lo dije_ la voz de Alice parecía provenir de algún lugar cerca de mí, pero mi mirada no podía apartarse de ella, de su imperecedera belleza, de cómo esa crisálida se convertía en una hermosa mariposa. Sentí que mi hermana me había dejado solo en la habitación, no solo… con mi esposa a mi lado, dormida, en su constante cambio, imperceptible al fin pero presente. En ese cuarto me sentía acompañado aunque estuviera solo, por el constante y rápido latir de los corazones que me hacían sentir vivo… sin miedo a nada, el de Bella… que lo hacía dejando su último resquicio de vida y el de mi hija, tan fuerte, nuevo y veloz… como el de un ave. Mi hija se removía en los brazos de Jacob en el piso de abajo, tenía cucharas en la manos y al parecer jugaba con ellas, las doblaba y las volvía a su forma original, su mente sorprendida por este nuevo descubrimiento la hacía maravillarse, parecía no comprender que algo de tan bello color y hermoso ante sus ojos fuera tan rompible, tan delicado… aún así seguía haciéndolo provocándole risitas ocasionales.

Mi padre en su despacho preparaba el instrumental para examinar nuevamente a mi Renesmee… por tercera vez en el día, un montón de libros sobre su escritorio me decían que había investigado largo y tendido sobre el extraño caso de mi hija, no sabíamos nada de una semivampiro como ella, el único vestigio que había sobre ello era solo basado en leyendas y supersticiones, como todo lo que nos rodeaba.

Las sombras que el sol del atardecer proyectaba sobre las paredes del cuarto fueron marcando los minutos, las horas, cuando miré mi reloj y ya estaba por pasar otro día, la luna nos alumbraba desde la lejanía en el bosque… otro angustiante día en el que mi esposa solo estaba allí recostada sobre la mesa de operaciones sin nada más que el latido de su corazón que me decía que seguía viva, pero ¿dónde estaba su sufrimiento?... ¿cuánto tiempo más ella seguiría en ese estado?, no era que quería que ella sufriera, eso siempre fue una de mis prioridades, evitar su sufrimiento, pero… un gemido, un jadeo, una palabra, un grito de dolor era todo lo que prefería antes que nada y la incertidumbre era cada vez peor, cada vez más dura de sobrellevar. Pero a pesar de toda esa angustia y ese dolor que la situación me embargaba, allí estaba… fiel y perenne a su lado, para recibirla cuando ella decidiera abrir los ojos.

Mi padre guardó sus instrumentales después de haber comprobado que ciertamente mi Renesmee crecía de manera acelerada, había ganado ya dos centímetros y medio más que esa mañana y sus facciones ya no eran las de un bebé recién nacido, ahora eran más estiradas y regordetas, como la de un niño de tres meses. Carlisle apareció por la puerta de la habitación donde mi Bella yacía y se acercó a ella al ver la preocupación en mis ojos, tomó su pulso como si no fuera capaz de sentir su corazón que latía raudo hacia su final resonando contra las paredes de la habitación,

_¿No ha habido ningún cambio?_ murmuró,

_Ninguno_ afirmé, ¡Qué más quería yo que mi esposa al menos hubiese hecho algún movimiento! ¡Algo que me permitiera saber que aún estábamos en la misma dimensión!... ni siquiera un salto de su corazón, nada…

Carlisle se acercó a ella, a la altura de su cuello y aspiró,

_No queda ningún resto de olor a morfina_ murmuró confirmando algo que yo ya había notado durante la tarde, si Bella podía sentir ahora que la morfina no tenía efecto… el dolor sería insoportable, sin embargo estaba allí, inmóvil como si nada sucediera dentro de ella…

_Ya lo sé_ musité embargado por la angustia

_Bella ¿puedes oírme?_ dijo cerca de ella, mi oído no percibió ningún sonido en particular, ninguna palabra anhelante por salir de su garganta, ningún gorgoteo o señal en particular, entonces la desesperación me inundó ¿y si no era capaz de responder por sus propios medios?... ¿y si yo en vez de ayudarla le había hecho daño de por vida?. Me acerqué a ella rápidamente inclinándome cerca de su rostro

_¿Bella? ¿Bella, amor? ¿Puedes abrir los ojos? ¿Puedes apretarme la mano?_ murmuré con angustia y dolor presionando sus dedos suavemente, derepente al caer en la cuenta de que la morfina ya no la protegía un dolor punzante sobrevino en mi pecho… ¿¡Cómo es qué ella podía soportar?...

_Quizá, Carlisle, quizá haya llegado demasiado tarde_ dije con voz contenida, no podía ser que ninguna respuesta de ella llegara hasta mí, algo podría haber salido mal sin que nos percatáramos en ello… tal vez…

_Escucha su corazón Edward, late con más fuerza que el de Emmett en su momento_ murmuró recordando en las condiciones que Rosalie había llevado a Emmett por aquellos días, destrozado y casi muriendo… _nunca había escuchado nada tan lleno de vida. Ella va a estar perfecta_ dijo dándome un apretón en el hombro,

_¿Y la… la columna?_ musité, esa había sido la pora herida que Bella había recibido de la batalla contra su niña,

_Su heridas no eran peores que las de Esme, así que la ponzoña la curará igual que a ella_ miré de nuevo el rostro apacible de mi Bella y supe que si se hubiese aparecido Charlie allí a verla, no se hubiese dado por enterado por lo que su hija había pasado… simplemente casi no había rastros de la lucha que había tenido por su vida hacia ya dos días atrás, solo unas profundas ojeras y su piel blanca con un leve tono azulino…

_Pero está tan quieta. Debo haber hecho algo mal_ dije aún preocupado por esos cambio sutiles,

_O quizá algo bien, Edward. Hijo haz hecho lo mismo que hubiese hecho yo y más. No estoy seguro de que yo hubiera tenido la persistencia, la fe que ha sido necesaria para traerla de vuelta. Deja de reprocharte a ti mismo, Bella va a estar bien_ agaché la cabeza ante los recuerdos y musité con vos quebrada,

_Debe estar pasando un verdadero calvario_ oí el rápido y constante latido de su corazón, aún escapando… buscando una salida de su perseguidor… la muerte.

_No lo sabemos. Ha tenido una gran cantidad de morfina en su sistema y no conocemos qué efecto habrá causado en su experiencia de la transformación_ esa era la mayor de las dudas y me causaba una incertidumbre tal que rayaba en dolor, me aproximé a ella acariciando con la yema de mis dedos la cicatriz de mis dientes que se podía ver en el pliegue de su brazo,

_Bella te amo… Bella lo siento_ musité con total remordimiento, si le había hecho daño de alguna manera, por mínimo que fuera, no iba a poder ser capaz de vivir con ello…

Desde el piso de abajo, venían a mí pensamientos de felicidad que no eran más que los del chucho, cargando a mi niña con total devoción, mirándola como si fuera la luz de los ojos, incomprensiblemente y para mi desgracia lo era… Rosalie bufó exasperada por el derroche de amor que los ojos del perro destilaban, Emmett la sostenía de la mano preventivamente, él conocía tan bien como yo sus reacciones agresivas…

"_¿Qué piensas hacer con él cuando Bella despierte? Bajemos a hablar con él para que desaparezca por un tiempo hasta que ella sea conciente de la situación_" pensó mi padre que había estado atento a todo,

_No, yo me voy a quedar aquí… con ella_ susurré _Ya se las apañarán como puedan_

_Una situación muy interesante_ replicó mi padre _Y yo que pensé que lo había visto todo ya_ por su mente desfilaron las imágenes que esta misma mañana había visto al revisar a Renesmee, la actitud Jacob, su extrema preocupación, la manera en cómo seguía cada uno de los movimientos de mi hija como si no quisiera perderse ningún detalle, su pujante reclamación lobuna…

_Me ocuparé de eso más tarde. _Nos_ ocuparemos_ remarqué presionando la palma de mi esposa

_Estoy seguro que entre los cinco podemos evitar que esto desemboque en un derramamiento de sangre_ murmuró pensando en la posible reacción de Bella cuando sepa el motivo por el cual Jacob era tan reacio a dejarla, suspiré frustrado… en realidad no sabía lo que quería, quería que el chucho pague por su inescrupulocidad y al mismo tiempo no deseaba su mal, después de todo era quien había dejado todo para protegerlas…

_No sé de qué lado ponerme. Me dan ganas de azotarlos a los dos. Bueno, más tarde_ dije apretando los dientes, quería una reprimenda para ambos a Jacob por atreverse a llevar a cabo esa ridícula reclamación y a Renesmee por… por simplemente centrar su atención en él… tan frustrante

_Me pregunto qué pensará Bella sobre todo esto_ eso quería verlo ella siempre hacía lo más inesperado y de seguro que así sería en esta situación, no pude evitar ahogar un risa, ella sin duda me sorprendería

_Estoy seguro de que va a sorprenderme, siempre lo hace_ mi padre movió la cabeza sonriendo y salió de la habitación dejándome solo con mi esposa.

La luna se escondía entre los abetos, había cruzado todo el cielo nocturno marcando las horas, los minutos de la larga espera y por más que la mirara y tratara de encontrar algo, un sutil cambio más de los que su cuerpo había hecho, no podía encontrar nada… ni una nueva palpitación, un leve movimiento, un pestañeo, ni un musculo tenso… nada

Alice apareció por la puerta ligeramente, sus ojos brillaban por la anticipación… aunque la sombra aún estaba allí, ella parecía anhelar más que yo su despertar,

_¿Cuánto tiempo más queda?_ pregunté con ansiedad,

_No debe ser mucho ya_ murmuró con una sonrisa bailando en las comisuras de sus labios _¿no ves cómo está más clara su piel? La veo mucho mejor_ era verdad, la piel de Bella era casi satinada en contraste con el vestido que le había colocado,

_¿Todavía sientes un poco de amargura?_ musité suavemente

_Si, gracias por recordármelo_ gruñó ella _tú también deberías sentirte humillado, si te dieras cuanta de que estas atado de manos por tu propia naturaleza. Veo mejor a los vampiros porque soy uno de ellos, también veo a los humanos porque alguna vez lo fui. Pero… no puedo hacer lo mío con estas razas mestizas porque no son nada de lo que yo haya experimentado… hay!_ apretó los puños a su costado refunfuñando,

_Concéntrate Alice_ musité para calmarla, ella respiró y se tranquilizó,

_Bien, Bella se ve ahora muy bien_ dijo mirándola, observé a mi Bella, su piel tenía una tonalidad más brillante que la de hoy a la mañana, mucho más níveo y sedoso, parecía un hermoso ángel allí recostada en esa pira que más que eso parecía su nube, donde esperaba apaciblemente que le dieran la orden de despertar… mi Bella durmiente.

Cuando ella era humana era agraciada, atractiva por ella misma, era mi ángel de la pureza y mi deidad, pero ahora… esa belleza estaba amenazando en convertirse en algo más irresistible aún. ¡Con cuánto esplendor me iba a encontrar cuando su despertar llegara!

Suspiré aliviado, ella estaba sanando en todos los aspectos,

_Parece en verdad que ella se está recuperando_ musité con una pisca de alegría en mi voz, una felicidad que no estaría completa hasta el momento de su despertar, mi hermana me aseguró que era así… ella estaba sanando.

_No eras tan optimista hace dos días_ dije recordando el tortuoso parto, los ojos de mi hermana al momento de buscar a Rosalie eran de total desesperanza, no había hecho falta una visión para saber que ella no había tenido esperanzas ese día,

_No podía ver bien hace dos días. Pero ahora que ella está libre de todos esos puntos ciegos, la puedo ver bien_

_¿Podrías concentrarte un poco por mí? Sobre el tiempo…_ supliqué, mi hermana me miró con el ceño fruncido y rodó los ojos,

_Qué impaciente. Bueno… dame un segundo_ ella cerró los ojos y lo pude ver… En su visión la luna todavía continuaba en el cielo que parecía límpido como el de esa noche, aún resonaba el juego de los Mariners en la televisión de abajo y yo sostenía la mano de Bella que abría los ojos por primera vez… sería esa noche, en cualquier momento,

"_Dos o tres horas_" me dijo Alice en mi mente,

_Gracias Alice_ murmuré por lo bajo, ella volvió a observar a mi Bella… mi ángel, mi salvación…

_Se va a convertir en una belleza deslumbrante_ dijo admirándola, yo gruñí por lo bajo, parecía que nunca la vió como Bella realmente era,

_Siempre lo ha sido_ gruñí, Alice resopló…

_Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Mírala_

Por supuesto que la miraba… estaba allí frente a ella mirándola, no sabía hacer otra cosa. Y sabía en lo que ella se estaba convirtiendo, la veía… no hacía falta que Alice me lo recordase o me lo hiciera notar… Bella se estaba convirtiendo en una deidad, más que eso, porque por más que rebusqué en mi mente por una palabra adecuada para describirla, no la encontré… debería haber una palabra única para describir la belleza maravillosa de mi esposa, una única palabra que solo fuese de ella…

Bella parecía irradiar luz desde ella misma, desde su centro. Si así se veía dormida, esperando porque su corazón diese su último latido, se me hinchaba el pecho al imaginarme cómo se vería cuando ella despertara.

Mi hermana se había ido mientras yo observaba embelesado a mi ángel personal, pronto ella se unió al resto de la familia que estaba abajo sentados expectantes en los sofás… Renesmee se removía en los brazos de Jacob, tenía sueño, pero el excesivo calor del chucho la incomodaba…

_Es mi turno_ inquirió Rosalie, ella quería hacerla dormir en sus regazo, quiso acercarse para tomarla en sus brazos pero Jacob gruñó,

_Oye tú…_ Emmett siseo protegiendo a mi hermana que ya sostenía a mi niña entre sus brazos ante la mirada iracunda de Jacob, moví la cabeza en negación… lo que le esperaba al perro mugroso en cuanto mi esposa despertaba lo haría huir con el rabo entre las piernas y el muy campante allí abajo haciendo gala de sus reclamos.

No supe el tiempo que llevaba allí mirándola, recorriendo con mis ojos sus torneadas piernas, su busto bien formado y perfecto, sus brazos finos y fuertes, su cintura que anhelaba rodear con mis brazos posesivamente pero un cambio me hizo fijar mi vista en su rostro nuevamente, un cambio que había esperado desde hace dos días atrás. Los latidos de su corazón, ya de por si demasiado rápidos, incrementaron el ritmo a un latir casi frenético… como el fuerte retumbar de un tambor, como la corrida furiosa de una tropilla de caballos salvajes,

_Carlisle_ murmuré hacia el oído atento de mi padre, pronto él entró a la habitación con Alice a su lado,

_Escuchen_ musité con la mirada fija en mi esposa, ellos prestaron atención y sus rostros parecieron iluminarse con un gesto de alivio

_Ah… ya casi ha terminado_ murmuró mi padre, el pecho se mi infló en ese momento, pronto la tendría nuevamente a mi lado,

_Muy pronto_ convino Alice con impaciencia _Traeré a los otros, ¿debo hacer que Rosalie…?_

"_se quede con la bebé allí abajo?"_ terminó su pegunta en mi mente,

_Si…_ musite considerando las posibles reacciones de Bella _es preferible que mantenga al bebé alejado_ en ese mismo momento pude captar con mi vista periférica un leve fruncimiento de los dedos de la mano de Bella, la habitación contuvo el silencio por un segundo… inevitablemente mis dedos respondieron a ese sutil movimiento y apreté con ellos la mano que Bella había movido,

_¿Bella? ¿Bella, amor?_ esperé por unos segundos alguna respuesta, un gemido, un pestañeo, algo… Bella se rehusaba a despertar,

_Haré que suban ya_ murmuró mi hermana, la hora que Alice había predicho estaba cerca, los Mariners resonaban en la televisión de abajo, la luna recorría su camino hacia el horizonte perdiéndose entre las ramas de los Abetos y mi mano sostenía la suya, mi pecho quería gritar eufórico, sabiendo que en cualquier momento ella renacería de sus cenizas, sabiendo que ella me vería y nos encontraríamos por segunda vez para estar juntos hasta el final de los tiempos. Entonces su corazón decidió usar sus últimas fuerzas, el latido constante y frenético se formó en un único latido agónico resonante en su pecho, un latido que anunciaba el final, el último suspiro…

Mi familia miraba ya expectante desde la puerta de la habitación, Emmett y Jassper flanqueaban la entrada de la puerta como dos centinelas bloqueando la única salida de Bella hacia su niña… hacia el único corazón palpitante y apetitoso en esa casa, detrás de ellos miraban Esme y Alice con impaciencia, mi niña con sus protectores abajo y Carlisle a mi lado para recibirla. No percibí nada más, el momento culmine había llegado, su corazón desesperado activó el alerta en su cuerpo e hizo que Bella arqueara su espalda por sobre la mesa de operaciones, como si alguien desde arriba arrancara su corazón del pecho, como si éste se aferrara del cuerpo de mi amor con uñas y dientes. De un momento a otro un golpeteo sordo se escuchó como un eco en la habitación… el cuerpo de mi esposa cayó laxo sobre la mesa y en su pecho un último sonido solitario como un eco de lo que alguna vez había sido un latido vigoroso se oyó… el último soplo de su corazón.

Luego sobrevino el silencio… el más profundo y lacerante silencio donde nada se oyó y la angustia se hizo presente en mi pecho como recordatorio de que jamás lo volvería a escuchar… la confirmación de que lo extrañaría, de que gracias a él la había conocido, gracias a ese corazón que bombeaba el más dulce de las tentaciones y que ya había dejado de latir ella se había convertido en mi obsesión dejándome como consecuencia el más dulce y puro amor.

Entonces la miré y como si fuera una noche después de un reconfortante sueño, mi Bella volvió a abrir sus ojos…

Volvía a mí…

* * *

Bien! Despertó Bella... espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto con otro capi, ¿me dejan sus reviews? Muchas gracias!


	22. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

**

* * *

**

Mi corazón muerto dio un salto cuando sus ojos se abrieron fijando la vista en el techo, parecía no moverlos sin embargo tardé unos segundos en comprender que en realidad estaba tan abrumada por lo que veía con su vista periférica que no podía pensar, no podía moverlos y ni siquiera pestañear… aunque ya no lo necesitara.

"_Déjala que se acostumbre a lo que la rodeé, debe estar abrumada por las sensaciones…"_ el pensamiento de mi padre llegó a mí aplacando la urgencia de llamar su nombre o besarla… tenía aún su mano entre la mía, pero ella parecía no darse cuenta aún. Asentí suavemente a la sugerencia de mi padre mientras la veía mirar fijamente el aire que tenía a su alrededor, inhaló por la sorpresa de encontrarse con que tenía una muy fina visión. No podía leerle la mente pero definitivamente podía ver hacia donde se dirigía su mirada, podía comprender lo colmada que debía sentirse, lo mismo que yo sentí al despertar hace ya casi cien años… la misma sensación de poder ver cada detalle de lo que alrededor sucede, el mismo atiborramiento de los sentidos al captar todo a la vez… los efluvios, los colores… algunos que con el ojo humano no pueden ni siquiera concebirse, la sensación de libertad al llenar de aire los pulmones y no necesitarlo para nada, los nuevos sabores palpables en el aire, la incredulidad… la quemazón.

¡Qué hubiese dado por haber podido leer su mente en ese momento? ¡Todo…! La veía simplemente allí, asimilando poco a poco todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, aspirando una vez más el aire seguramente sintiendo los olores más cercanos a ella… el dulce efluvio de Alice en una mezcla de canela y lavanda, el de Jassper una sutil mezcla de musgo y manzana, el de Esme un efluvio parecido al Jacinto y el chocolate y el mío… Reconociéndolos, registrándolos en su sistema, haciéndolos reconocibles y palpables para toda la eternidad.

Ladeó levemente la cabeza cuando se percató de los ruidos, inaudibles para un humano… aunque tan fuertes resonando en su oído, el corazoncito de mi hija en el piso de abajo, el bobear grave y pesado del corazón del licántropo, los sonidos provenientes de la carretera, los del bosque cercano a la casa.

Sutilmente le di un apretón a sus dedos, que ahora tenían mi misma temperatura… cálida, aunque no tanto como cuando la sangre corría por sus venas calentando su cuerpo. Ante ese leve contacto el cuerpo de Bella se tensionó, aspirando una vez se envaró levantándose de la mesa acuclillándose rápidamente contra la pared con actitud defensiva, alejándose de mí. Un siseó salió a través de sus dientes que sobresalían de sus labios recogidos… me alarmé ante ese inesperado movimiento, tan fugaz que no le había llevado ni un segundo hacerlo,

"_No la aturdas, ella comprenderá, estoy listo por las dudas" _reconocí la voz de Jassper susurrándome en mi cabeza pero mis ojos y todos mis sentidos estaban alertas a ella, que me veía por primera vez desde su posición defensiva, pronto comprendió ante quiénes se encontraba y relajó su postura tan rápidamente como la había llevado a cabo.

Yo aún estaba en la misma posición con la mano alzada en la misma posición que cuando sostenía la suya… muriendo de ansiedad, desesperación y expectante a su siguiente reacción, viéndola renacer como una bella flor… ¡Más que eso! ¡Mucho más!, porque a pesar de que trataba de encontrar un calificativo para describir a la diosa magnifica que tenía ente mis ojos, ninguna palabra en este mundo inventada desde los albores de la humanidad hasta ahora podía describirla como lo que realmente era… una belleza inigualable, insuperable y… gloriosa. Entonces al verla frente a mí, mirándome como si nunca lo hubiera hecho con sus ojos humanos, la vi… y pensé ¿qué era lo tan maravilloso que yo había hecho en esta vida o en otra que ahora me hacía merecerla?, ¿haber sido un buen hijo?, ¿haberme arrepentido por haber asesinado tantas veces? ¿Amarla hasta perder la cordura?... si, seguramente era eso, lo único bueno que en esta maldita vida había hecho fue haberla amado siempre, aún cuando en un principio me lo negaba a mí mismo… aún cuando mis ansias y deseos de matarla eran más grandes que mi deseo de amarla.

"_Está reconociendo todo, dale tiempo hijo… es necesario, sé paciente" _decía la voz mental de mi padre como si lo que tuviera que hacer era sentarme allí cruzado de brazos como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo… ¡No, por supuesto que no!, ella era lo más importante de mi mundo!... no podía solo verla desconocerme, porque eso era lo que estaba sucediendo, ella parecía no reconocerme y eso me mataba de la ansiedad…

"_Edward entre tú y ella no podré soportarlo… contrólate por favor" , _traté de serenarme ante el pedido de Jasper, él tenía que poner toda su concentración en mi Bella pero yo solo estaba allí entorpeciéndolo todo.

"_Ella esta serena… regocijada, impresionada, es… increíble, solo siente un profundo amor" _

Las palabras de mi hermano en mi mente era un alivio, ¿a caso yo le inspiraba amor? ¿A caso aún seguía mereciéndola?...

Ese aparente amor me empujó a hacer algo sin medir las consecuencias, si moría allí en sus manos sería lo mejor que me sucediese ante que su lejanía, rodeé, aún con mi mano extendida, la mesa de operaciones que se había convertido en su pira ardiente y me acerqué a ella convencido de que si su amor era tan fuerte como Jasper lo había sentido… tal vez lo considerara antes de matarme. Ella seguía cada uno de mis movimientos con sus nuevos ojos, tan rojos como la más fresca sangre, ya delante de ella me detuve confiando en que no me odiara,

_¿Bella?_ murmuré ansioso en voz baja, mi preocupación se dejó entrever en el tono de mi voz, ella me miró sin decir palabra… como admirando cada detalle de mi rostro como si no me conociera… ¡Maldita muralla que no me permitía leerle la mente! ¡Cómo lo anhelaba en ese momento!

_Bella, ¿amor? Lo siento, sé que esta desorientada. Pero estás bien. Todo está bien_ entonces su semblante cambió en cuanto yo dije mis últimas palabras, lo que llevó a maldecirme internamente,

"_Está preocupada, siente ansiedad por varias cosas… pero está controlada" _dijo mi hermano en su mente, parecía que en segundos Bella podía experimentar un abanico de sensaciones… estaba más que claro que el temperamento de un vampiro neófito podía cambiar radicalmente en solo fracciones de segundos.

Entonces me acerqué a ella y con la mano que aún sostenía en el aire acaricié suave y lentamente su mejilla, me maravillé de lo suave que se sentía, aún más que en su forma humana… una mezcla perfecta a satín y el toque de una pluma. Mis dedos recorrieron su pómulo derecho y cuanto lo hice, una electricidad familiar se extendió desde la punta de mis dedos hasta el centro de mi estómago… tan familiar que remembranzas de la Isla Esme y de nuestros días allí vinieron a mi mente, Bella solo necesitaba sentir que yo estaba allí para ella, como desde un principio, tenía la leve esperanza de que ese hecho la ayudara a reaccionar adecuadamente, o eso quería creer yo.

"_Es… wau, es simple y llana lujuria lo que ella siente ahora Edward… es deseo, anhelo, ¿Qué le estás haciendo?" _esas palabras de Jasper me colmaron el corazón… ¿ella me deseaba? ¿Ella se sentía atraída de esa manera por mí? ¿Podía ser eso posible?, en cuestión de segundos había cambiado todo lo que creíamos imposible para un vampiro neonato… claro, tratándose de Bella, las sorpresas estaban consideradas.

Ella me miraba fijamente con sus ojos conteniendo un brillo especial, uno del que no me había percatado, pero aún su voz no me decía nada. Arqueé una ceja invitándola a que al menos me diese una señal de lo que ella pensaba, podía tener una descripción perfecta de sus emociones y sentimientos gracias a Jasper pero… ¿y sus pensamientos?, creí por un momento, por un ínfimo instante tuve la esperanza de que su cambio traería una posibilidad para mí de poder acceder a sus pensamientos pero, nada en ese aspecto había cambiado… su mente era un secreto guardado a siete llaves.

Entonces en lo que dura menos de medio segundo, ella hizo un movimiento que no vi venir… se abalanzó hacia mí rodeando con sus brazos mi cintura y recostando su cabeza en mi pecho, eso era lo que yo quería, pero… con una Bella que pudiera controlar su fuerza, de repente tuve la sensación de que era abrazado por el cuerpo de una boa constrictor, suavemente la aparté de mi torso y la miré a los ojos,

"_No la rechaces… está súbitamente angustiada, no la asustes, está confundida" _ante las palabras de Jassper me apresuré a aclararle la situación,

_Uhmm… con cuidado Bella, auch_ murmuré haciendo una mueca, ella enseguida apartó sus brazos y los escondió detrás de su espalda,

_Ups_ dijo con sorpresa, entonces comprobé que su suave voz había cambiado junto con ella, había sido básicamente una pequeña expresión de su voz, pero… fue como música para mis oídos, cristalina y perfecta… casi podía perderme en ella, casi podía imaginarme frente a un celestial ángel, sonreí ante esa imagen que ella me regalaba,

_No te asustes amor_ dije acariciando sus labios con mis dedos anhelantes por su contacto _tan solo eres un poco más fuerte que yo por el momento_ continué acariciando su suave mejilla embelesado por esa suavidad que me hacía estremecer, ella se calmó visiblemente ante mi toque… era increíble sentirse así, deseaba tocarla ahora que podía hacerlo sin reparos ni cuidado alguno, pero no sabía sobre su reacción si me atrevía,

"_Edward…"_ la voz de advertencia de Jasper resonó en algún recoveco de mi mente "_no lo voy a poder manejar… destila… demasiado… deseo, no la toques de ser necesario… realmente no sé cómo cambian tan inesperadamente sus estados de ánimo" _

Por un momento sentí pena por mi hermano y sabía que después iba a tener que soportar sus escapadas con Alice, pero ahora lo necesitaba a lado de mi Bella para que al menos pudiera saber cuáles eran sus reacciones ya que yo finalmente no podía leer su mente.

Ella se perdió en mis ojos disfrutando de mi caricia, jamás dejaría de tocarla… esa sería de allí en más mi única fijación, sentirla sobre mi piel. Bella alzó lentamente su mano derecha que aún tenía detrás de la espalda y con sus ojos fijos en mí acarició con un suave roce de sus dedos perlados, la piel de mi mejilla… me sentí morir, esa tan característica descarga eléctrica silbaba de las puntas de sus dedos atravesándome la piel y llegando hasta mi corazón como si pudiera resucitarlo, siguiendo su camino por cada terminación nerviosa hasta el centro de mi cuerpo… cada minúscula célula reaccionó despertando al fin del letargo y anhelando tocarla… deseándola con un hambre ilimitado. Ella clavó sus ojos en los míos y movió sus labios,

_Te amo_ murmuró, su voz repiqueteó por toda la habitación como el canto de una campana, mi pecho se embargó de felicidad y no pude más que sonreír ante esas palabras… ¡Maldición! ¡Bella me amaba!... aún después del suplicio que le provoqué con mi irresponsabilidad, aún después de haberla convertido a esta endemoniada vida ¡ella me amaba!... ¿qué podía suceder de allí en más que entorpeciera esa felicidad? ¡Nada… Maldición… nada!

_Como yo ti_ dije sin poder decir más, tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me incliné hacia ella suavemente recordándole que debía tener cuidado, mis labios rozaron los suyos con un suave roce primero pero… yo quería más, ¡la quería toda ahora que podía! Y no pude evitar dejarme llevar nuevamente por el deseo, moría por probarla por lo que la besé con un fuerza repentina… con fiereza… con lujuria, porque era todo lo que su cuerpo me hacía sentir, era todo lo que mi cuerpo pedía.

La besé como nunca la había besado, como siempre había querido… la besé sin contenciones ni reparos, sin recordar lo que teníamos alrededor, acariciando su lengua con la mía, jadeando ambos por el placer que aquello nos provocaba, ensamblando nuestros cuerpos como lo que éramos, pertenecientes el uno del otro… entremezclando nuestras salivas como si con ello pudiéramos hacernos uno eternamente, saboreándonos y degustándonos en esta nueva vida… ¡ella me hacía vibrar maldita sea! ¡Me excitaba, me saciaba y me volvía loco!

"_Ya Edward por dios!... no podré resistirlo, pueden hacerlo luego y lejos de aquí!" _me percaté de la presencia de los demás, de la existencia del mundo… cuando los pensamientos de Jassper llegaron a mi mente.

"_Wou hermano, ya… basta, apiádate de mí, Rose esta con Nessie y no se separará de ella por un buen tiempo"_ los pensamientos de Emmett seguidos por un carraspeo por su parte nos hicieron reaccionar, Bella separó sus labios de los míos y reí entre dientes ante lo que le estaba haciendo a mis hermanos. Bella, percatándose de la situación en que estábamos dio un paso hacia atrás, inevitablemente di ese paso con ella aferrado a su cintura, si me separaba de ella quedaría a la vista los niveles a los que había llegado mi excitación. Mi esposa inhaló, como si lo necesitara, un trago de aire para recuperarse, me sentí satisfecho al saber cómo había podido aturdirla de tal manera… ¡Y tan solo con un beso!

_Te has estado conteniendo antes por mí_ me acusó con voz cantarina y sus ojos entrecerrados, ¡Claro que me había estado conteniendo! ¿Qué a caso no me conocía?, reí a carcajadas ante su conclusión

_Entonces era necesario_ respondí recordándole _ahora es tu turno de no hacerme pedazos_ reí nuevamente, sentía un gran alivio al saber que ahora ella era poderosa, que ya nada la destruiría.

"_No puedo creer el control que demuestra en sí misma, quisiera… hablar con ella" _los pensamientos de mi padre eran inquietantes. Sin pensarlo dos veces Carlisle vino a nosotros sabiendo que la situación ahora era distendida, Jassper vino detrás de él solo por precaución… de todas maneras yo la tenía entre mis brazos, jamás se escaparía de allí… jamás.

_¿Qué tal te sientes Bella?_ ella pareció pensarlo por una milésima de segundo

_Abrumada_ murmuró _hay demasiado…_ su voz se desvaneció como si estuviera descubriendo algo más de esta nueva vida

_Si, puede llegar a ser bastante confuso_ dijo mi padre, ella asintió rápidamente

_Pero sigo sintiéndome yo misma, o al menos algo parecido. No esperaba eso_ dijo extrañada, yo apreté mi agarre alrededor de su cintura,

_Ya te lo dije_ murmuré para ella, en contadas ocasiones me había mostrado su inseguridad ante su manera de actuar luego de su transformación… y eso al fin saltaba a la vista, seguía siendo ella misma, mi Bella… la Bella de la que me enamoré

_Estas muy controlada_ murmuró mi padre _mucho más de lo que yo esperaba, incluso contando con todo el tiempo que has tenido para prepararte mentalmente para esto_ ella pareció pensar en sus palabras por un instante antes de responder

_No estoy tan segura de eso_ dijo por lo bajo, mi padre asintió con serenidad, aunque su mente era un torbellino de preguntas que deseaba lanzar todas al mismo tiempo,

_Me parece que hicimos bien con la morfina. Bella… ¿qué recuerdas del proceso de transformación?_ ella pensó por un minuto y la sombra de la duda ensombreció su rostro, aún inmortal ella era como un libro abierto…

_Lo recuerdo… muy borroso. Me acuerdo de que el bebé no podía respirar_ su voz se cortó abruptamente al recordar, fijó sus ojos en mí asustada

_Renesmee está sana y muy bien_ prometí recordando a nuestra pequeña niña que nos esperaba allí abajo anhelante de conocer a su madre ahora que volvía a escuchar su voz… era increíble cómo la esperaba, como la reconocía… _ ¿qué recuerdas después de aquello?_ murmuré sabiendo que faltaba poco para que se reencontraran. Bella pensó por un momento antes de contestar,

_No es fácil acordarse. Había una completa oscuridad. Y entonces… abrí los ojos y pude verlo todo_ la miré extrañado… en el medio de toda esa sencilla explicación algo estaba escondido, podía verlo en su rostro, en su fingida despreocupación… aún la conocía, conocía el talento de ella para los embustes.

_Sorprendente_ musitó mi padre, él tenía la certeza de que Bella estaba en lo cierto, cavilaba una y mil veces cómo había sido el procedimiento, despejando aún así las dudas que lo estaban afligiendo.

"_Edward… algo anda mal, siente disgusto con ella misma, siente vergüenza por algo que no puedo ver…" _estaba de acuerdo con las afirmaciones que Jassper arrojaba en mi mente, pero decir esas inquietudes sería alterar su ambivalente temperamento

_Quiero que pienses, que me cuentes todo lo que recuerdes_ presionó mi padre entusiasmado, en seguida Bella se incomodó… una mueca de preocupación cruzó su rostro, arrugó su frente y tragó en seco demostrando que algo más invadía su concentración _Oh, lo siento Bella_ se disculpó rápidamente Carlisle _seguro que debes sentirte incomoda con la sed. Esta conversación puede esperar_ claro… era la suposición más acertada, la quemazón que la sed le provocaba. Había olvidado, hasta que mi padre lo recordó, la necesidad quemante que Bella debía estar experimentando con la sed torturando su garganta mientras nosotros allí indagando sobre su experiencia. Ella inmediatamente llevó una de sus manos a su garganta aferrándose a ella como si de esa manera pudiera calmar su abrasadora quemazón desde el exterior. Dejé caer mis brazos de su cintura, sabiendo que más tarde la tendría solo para mí, tomé una de sus manos y jalé de ella,

_Vamos a cazar, Bella._ dije apremiante, no quería extender su sufrimiento. Ella enseguida me miró con sus ojos como plato, sorprendida ante mi pedido, sonreí para darle ánimos ¿aún con su nuevo cuerpo, siendo tan poderosa creía que no iba a poder hacerlo?

_Es muy fácil amor, casi instintivo, así que no te preocupes… yo te enseñaré todo_ murmuré con calma, al ver que no se movía le sonreí incentivándola… no podía saber sus pensamientos y eso me ofuscaba, levanté las cejas expectante, su reacción me desesperaba _siempre tuve la impresión de que te hubiera gustado verme cazar_ dije inquieto. Me sorprendió cuando ella estalló en una melodiosa risa, claro que lo recordaba y ante la confirmación de verme cazar como si fuera una invitación a un gran evento no hizo más que reír… la vi feliz por primera vez desde que sus ojos humanos habían visto por primera vez a nuestra hija, como aquella vez que nos prometimos amor eterno o como cuando le dije por primera vez que la amaba… y la expectativa de compartirlo todo con ella regocijó mi pecho… amarnos, cuidar de nuestra hija, correr por el bosque juntos, cazar… ella debía confiar en mí, debía hacerlo… yo jamás dejaría que algo le sucediese, si fuese necesario cazaría solo y le traería la sangre en bandeja de plata para que ella no tuviera que preocuparse por hacerlo, pero… cazar era una parte indispensable para un vampiro… y por más que yo así no lo quisiera, ella debía aprender a buscar su propio alimento y valerse por si misma. Ella era fuerte ahora, gloriosa en todo aspecto y debía demostrarle que eso era así, ella debía confiar en si misma como no lo había hecho cuando era humana… solo esperaba que mi deseo se viera reflejado de allí a toda la eternidad, mi único objetivo… hacerla feliz.

_¿Vamos?_ murmuré levantando la mano y tomando la suya que estaba sobre su cuello, repasé con mis dedos su garganta _no quiero que le hagas daño a nadie_ añadí en un murmullo sordo que sabía que escucharía.

_Estoy bien_ dijo sin faltar a su frase favorita _espera, primero hay algo…_ la vi vacilar ligeramente, mi padre reaccionó esta vez,

_¿Si?_ ella lo miró determinada

_Quiero verla… a Renesmee_ dijo pensando por un minuto para luego soltar mi mano y llevarla a su plano vientre, se aferró con su mano como garra a la delicada seda del vestido… anhelando… palpando… extrañando… sintiéndose vacía tal vez.

"_No te atrevas a darle lo que ella quiere, como siempre… piensa en tu hija esta vez_" el pensamiento de mi padre llegó hasta mí, por supuesto que estaba de acuerdo… no podía no estarlo, estábamos hablando de mi niña, de mi pequeña Renesmee que también la anhelaba escaleras abajo, si me hubiese pedido ver a Jacob primero, con gusto se lo hubiese llevado, pero ¿Renesmee? No…

Miré sigilosamente a mi padre dándole la razón pero ella se percató de nuestro cruce de miradas,

_¿Qué?_ exigió,

_Bella_ dije con voz tranquilizadora _esa no es buena idea. Ella es medio humana, amor. Su corazón late y corre sangre por sus venas. No querrás ponerla en peligro hasta que tengas controlada su sed ¿verdad?_ su rostro decayó ante mis palabras, podría decirse que era desilusión lo que mostraba o tal vez enojo…

_¿Dónde está?_ inquirió prestando atención a los sonidos de alrededor, sabía lo que su agudo oído de vampiro había captado… lo mismo que yo captaba a esa distancia a demás de los pensamientos… las respiraciones de mi niña y de Jacob atentos a lo que sucedía en la habitación, el corazón del chucho latiendo como un tambor, nada apetecible y un latido más rápido, húmedo, atractivo y ligero… el de mi niña que ahora reposaba en brazos de su protector,

_¿Está con Rosalie?_ preguntó

_Si_ mentí de manera cortante, Bella no tenía por qué saber aún sobre las pretensiones de su amigo, no hasta tener aplacada su sed, eso ahora mismo sería peligroso… para mi niña. Antes de que pudiera perder el control de la situación y delatar al maldito, tomé con mi mano la de ella que aún se situaba en su plano vientre y jalé

_Espera_ protestó nuevamente _¿Y qué pasa con Jacob? ¿Y con Charlie? Cuéntame todo lo que me he perdido ¿cuánto tiempo he estado… inconsciente?_ esas eran preguntas que aún no podíamos explicar, miré nuevamente a Carlisle preocupado,

_¿Qué está mal?_ preguntó mi esposa exigente,

_Nada está mal_ dijo Carlisle subrayando la última palabra _Nada ha cambiado mucho, en realidad… estuviste inconsciente sólo para poco más de dos días. Fue muy rápido, como esas cosas van. Edward hizo un excelente trabajo. Muy innovador… La inyección de veneno directamente a tu corazón fue su idea._ hizo una pausa para sonreírme con orgullo, luego suspiró _Jacob todavía está aquí, y Charlie sigue creyendo que estás enferma. Piensa que estás en Atlanta en este momento, en pruebas en el Centro de Control de enfermedades. Nosotros le dimos un mal número, y se ha frustrado. Él ha estado hablando con Esme_

_Debería llamarlo…_ dijo inconscientemente, luego de sopesar lo anterior me miró aturdida _espera… ¿Jacob está aquí?_

"_Deja eso para después…"_ dijo mi padre en sus pensamientos…

_Bella_ dije rápidamente _Hay mucho para discutir, pero tenemos que cuidarte a ti primero. Debes estar sufriendo…_ ella me miró aturdida por un momento, tragó en seco posiblemente recordando la sed y volvió a preguntar por Jacob, me sorprendía su terquedad… en realidad no me sorprendía, muchas cosas seguían siendo como siempre…

_Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para las explicaciones, amor_ dije suavemente,

_Muy bien_ murmuró tragando incomoda,

_Espera, espera, espera…_ Alice brincaba dentro de la habitación con su típico aire soñador, la había olvidado

_¡Prometiste que podía estar allí la primera vez! ¿Qué pasa si ustedes dos pasan delante de algo reflectante?_ definitivamente había olvidado eso,

_Alice…_ murmuré en tono de advertencia,

_Solo me llevará un segundo!_ y con esa afirmación mi hermana salió disparada de la habitación

"_Déjala que se vea, no seas egoísta y compártela…" _rezaban los pensamientos de Alice, suspiré resignado… ya sabía yo que era imposible luchar contra la corriente y mi hermana era de esos ríos poderosos…

_¿De qué está hablando?_ preguntó mi dulce Bella confundida, pero en el momento en que le iba a responder, Alice ya estaba de vuelta acarreando con ella una espejo de la habitación de Rosalie, de Alice solo se veían los pies… porque todo lo demás era espejo. Mi hermana se adelantó hasta quedar un paso por delante de Bella, Jasper la seguía sigilosamente detrás con la mirada puesta en el rostro de mi esposa.

Bella se percató de la apariencia de mi hermano, aquella que solo reflejaban huellas de pasadas luchas con lo que mejor conocía del mundo vampírico… los neófitos, aquellas que con sus imperfectos ojos humanos jamás percibió y las que allí, convertida en uno de ellos podía ver fácilmente… cientos de cicatrices de las mordidas que ahora eran trofeos de guerra de mi hermano

"_Está sobresaltada… creo que es bueno que sepa que puedo enfrentarme a un neófito teniendo la certeza de que voy a ganar" _ese pensamiento de Jassper me perturbó un poco, antes de tocarla pasaría sobre mí… Mi esposa lo miraba con cautela y enseguida se tensó de manera defensiva, Jassper que la miraba intimidándola sonrió irónicamente

_Edward me reprochó el no haberte puesto delante de un espejo antes de la boda_ dijo Alice, distrayendo la atención de mi esposa de Jassper _y esta vez no me va a regañar_

_¿Regañar?_ murmuré recordando realmente muy bien las palabras, se las había dicho la noche de la boda en la fiesta, cuando me había tocado bailar con mi hermana y específicamente decían "_Alice, por favor la próxima vez que utilices tu talento con Bella, ponle un espejo delante… es que ni ella misma tiene ni la mínima idea de cómo se ve ahora"_

_Quizá estoy exagerando un poco_ murmuró con gesto ausente mientras volvía el espejo hacia Bella

_Yo diría más bien que esto tiene que ver con tu satisfacción personal_ dije conociéndola muy bien. Dirigí mi mirada a mi esposa en el mismo momento en que ella se inspeccionaba frente al espejo… ¿Cuántas veces la había visto? ¡Miles!... riendo de felicidad, sumida en una amarga tristeza, distraída mordiendo su lápiz en clases mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, enojada por su propia torpeza, sonrojada ante su vergüenza… enamorada… apasionada… Ninguna de esas imágenes que aún yo retenía en mi mente le hacía justicia a la mujer que tenía parada frente a mí, sublime, gloriosa… terrible y poderosa, hermosa… y ella incrédula, parecía buscar en la mujer del espejo algún rastro de la Bella humana.

"_Está ansiosa…"_ musitó la voz mental de Jassper.

_¿Y esos ojos?_ susurró _¿Cuánto tiempo estarán así?_ yo sabía que esa ínfima parte de su anatomía sería lo que no le iba a gustar para nada,

_Se oscurecerán en unos cuantos meses_ repuse con voz consoladora _la sangre animal diluye el color con más rapidez que con una dieta de sangre humana. Primero serán ambarinos y más tarde, dorados_ ella frunció su perfecta frente asombrada,

_¿Meses?_ el tono de su voz fue lo que alarmó a Jassper que dio un paso hacia delante,

"_Se está alterando… su ansiedad repentina es alarmante" _pensó Jassper aún analizando su estado de ánimo, Bella pareció percatarse de su reacción y nos miró a mí y a Alice, que se encontraba a mi lado sopesando distintos futuros… distintas consecuencias y premoniciones, en ninguna de ellas Bella mataba a nadie de la familia.

_No, me encuentro bien_ prometió ella, volvió a mirarse en el espejo y nos miró de nuevo _es solo que… cuesta mucho hacerse la idea_

"_¿Me puedes decir cómo demonios lo hace?... ¿cómo es que está tan controlada?, esto… me sobrepasa" _rezó Jassper ofuscado en sus pensamientos,

_No lo sé_ murmuré preguntándome lo mismo. Bella nos miró nuevamente con mala cara,

_¿Qué pregunta es la que me he perdido?_ sonreí ante su sagacidad, parecía que aún inmortal iba a seguir siendo igual de observadora,

_Jassper se pregunta cómo lo haces_ dije con calma

_¿Cómo hago qué?_ preguntó ansiosa

_Controlar tus emociones Bella_ respondió Jassper _Nunca he visto un recién nacido hacer esto, detener una emoción en seco de esa manera. Te molestaste, pero cuando viste nuestra preocupación, recuperaste el control sobre ti misma. Yo estaba dispuesto a ayudarte, pero tú no lo necesitaste_

_¿Y eso está mal?_ inquirió envarándose inmediatamente como si la fueran a juzgar

_No_ repuso Jassper algo inseguro. Bella no se sentía satisfecha con su respuesta por lo que acaricié con mi mano a lo largo de su brazo con intenciones de calmarla,

_Es admirable, Bella, pero no lo entendemos. No sabemos cuánto durará_ dije esperando que eso fuera suficiente para ella. Bella pareció reflexionar por un instante que a mí me pareció eterno,

_Pero… ¿qué es lo que piensas?_ murmuró Alice ya perdiendo la paciencia y señalando el espejo, bella volvió la mirada a su reflejo y sus ojos revolotearon mirándose de arriba abajo

_No estoy segura_ tratando de parecer más segura de lo que realmente estaba. Bella se quedó mirando en el espejo que reflejaba su belleza, sus ojos recorrían cada porción de su bien formado cuerpo, de cada una de sus facciones y de sus nuevos atributos… parecía increíble que aún no cayera en la cuenta de que esa hermosa mujer frente a ella era ella misma, hasta para mí era difícil de creer… Alzó una de sus manos para tocarse el rostro levemente, ¿Qué era lo que no podía creer? ¿Qué era aquello que la sumía en una aparente tranquilidad y que sin embargo la empujaba a la duda y la confusión?, me maldije al ver que su inseguridad aún seguía intacta en ella, me maldije por no poderle leer la mente y por haber creído que con su transformación esa condición no continuaría… y sin embargo estaba allí, frente a ella sin saber siquiera cómo actuar por miedo a herirla, defraudarla, enojarla… suspiré frustrado

_ ¿Decepcionado?_ preguntó mi esposa con una inquietante calma… ¿cómo podía ser capaz de creer eso?... reí de lo inverosímil de sus conclusiones, de lo absurdas de sus afirmaciones

_Si_ admití luego, Alice rugió ante mis palabras y Jassper, inclinándose hacia Bella, disparó contra mí una sarta de insultos que llegaron como dardos en mi mente. Yo continué impasible delante de mi esposa que me miraba con el dolor palpable en su rostro, rápidamente avancé un paso y la abracé envolviéndola entre mis brazos y la besé en la mejilla dulcemente, lo que menos quería era su expresión de dolor o tristeza así que me apresuré a aclarar todo de una vez

_Esperaba que sería capaz de leerte la mente, ahora que se parece más a la mía_ murmuré sobre su cabello _Y aquí estoy… frustrado como siempre, preguntándome qué será lo que anda fraguándose dentro de tu cabeza_ ella relajó su postura dejándose envolver por mis brazos fuertes

_Ah bueno_ repuso con ligereza _Supongo que mi cerebro nunca funcionará bien, pero al menos soy bonita_ … y ahí estaba… su sarcástico humor!

"_Sii!, lo sabía… sabía que terminaría por admitir que se ve bonita, eso es demasiado viniendo de ella… yo diría preciosa, gloriosa…" _mi hermana continuó lanzando distintos calificativos que ni cerca se aplicaban a cómo se veía mi esposa realmente… no habían palabras en ningún idioma que lo expresase a la perfección.

_Bella, tú nunca has sido solo bonita_ gruñí en su oreja, si supiera lo que me provocaba esa exultante belleza,

"_Edward… por favor, te lo pido por última vez…" _la voz mental de Jassper llegó hasta mí,

_Bien, bien…_ repliqué cerrando fuertemente los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal por contenerme, si seguíamos así el que iba a ser el sobrexcitado iba a ser yo

_¿Qué?_ preguntó curiosa ante mis palabras sin destinatario concreto

_Jassper se está poniendo más y más nervioso a cada minuto que pasa. No se relajará un poco hasta que hayamos ido de caza._ murmuré hastiado de las voces que gritaban en mi mente, ella observó la expresión preocupada de mi hermano y asintió.

_Bien, vámonos de caza_ dijo con cierta inseguridad, se soltó de mis brazos que envolvían su cintura de manera posesiva más que nada, tomó una de mis manos con la suya cubierta por un fino satín y le dimos la espalda a mi familia para tener nuestra primera experiencia juntos, la primera de muchas más que aún estaban por venir.

* * *

Bueno amores, yo les tengo una propuesta... mi blog cumple su primer añito y quiero festejarlo con mis lectoras. organicé un concurso: "**Viñeta aniversario twilight contest"**, verán las bases en mi perfil, solo espero que participen, las espero!


	23. Entre la sed y el deseo

_**Amanecer desde la perspectiva de Edward cullen**_

* * *

**Entre la sed y el deseo**

Llevé a mi esposa hasta la cornisa de la ventana de la habitación, ella me miró incrédula mientras yo me devanaba los sesos por saber qué era lo que la hacía reaccionar así,

_¿La ventana?_ preguntó con una mueca de horror,

_Es la salida más conveniente. Si estás asustada, puedo cargarte._ le dije gustoso, no quería más que tocarla y cualquier excusa era buena,

_Tenemos toda la eternidad, y ¿estás preocupado por el tiempo que me tomará caminar por la puerta trasera?_ murmuró risueña… fruncí levemente el ceño,

_Abajo están Renesmee y Jacob_ murmuré recordándolos

_Oh…_ musitó comprendiendo,

_ ¿Renesmee se…encuentra bien…con Jacob ahí?_ la preocupación de mi esposa denotaba en la voz, Jacob estaba en la planta baja con mi niña en brazos y expectante a cada cosa que sucedía escaleras arriba _a él no le gusta mucho_

"_Solo espero que este bien saciada cuando la traigas, no se acercará un centímetro de mi niña…" _quise chocar los dientes con ese estúpido pensamiento de Jacob ¿cómo podía ser tan arrogante y pretender llamar "su" niña a MI niña.

_ Créeme, ella está perfectamente a salvo. Sé exactamente lo que Jacob está pensando_ murmuré con todas las ansias contenidas de salir de esa habitación y matar al maldito perro.

_Claro…_ musitó mirando el suelo una vez más, como si escuchara con su agudo oído los latidos de los corazones.

_¿Estás abrumada?_ pregunté ante el gesto de confusión de Bella,

_Un poco… no sé cómo.._ dijo para luego perder el hilo de sus pensamientos, aquellos que me maldije por no poder leer. Emmett se reía entre dientes sin entender, el muy idiota, el frágil temperamento de un vampiro neófito…

"_No puedo creer que aún no se tenga confianza en si misma"_ rezaban los pensamientos de Jassper, en cierta forma era así, ya había demostrado tener más fuerza que todos nosotros juntos pero parecía que debíamos mostrarles sus ilimitaciones para que pueda creer en ella misma,

_Observa cómo lo hago_ dije retrocediendo un paso lejos de la ventana, saltar era como caminar para mí, no podía ser algo más fácil… para los vampiros no había nada que la destreza no se lo permitiera.

Salté con calma y me dejé caer hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo con un sonido sordo, volví la cabeza hacia arriba esperando a mi esposa que había estado mirando desde la cornisa cada uno de mis movimientos, parecía dudosa… como si ese primer salto fuera a darle la certeza de que aún podía seguir siendo torpe. Estaba seguro que luego de su salto se sorprendería de su reciente adquirida firmeza y adquiriría esa seguridad que siempre la rehuyó.

Bella aún dudosa se fijó en los zapatos que venía trayendo, arrugó el entrecejo y miró de nuevo el suelo, yo estaba preparado debajo esperándola por si caía, aunque creía fervientemente en su destreza vampírica, ella dio un decidido paso al aire y cayó sin impulsarse, su vestido flameó en el aire antes de que sus finos pies tocaran el suelo con la punta de los pies, supuse que no quería arruinar los tacones de los zapatos… siempre considerada.

_Perfecto fácil_ dijo levantando su mirada y sonriéndome complacida, su movimiento retorció cada fibra de mi cuerpo llamándola, anhelándola…

_¿Bella?_ musité

_¿Si?_ dijo aún con ese brillo en la mirada

_Eso fue bien elegante, incluso para un vampiro_ dije ovacionando su salto… había sido mucho más para mí, pero se lo haría notar en privado, no con toda la familia a la expectativa. Ella sonrió para mí genuinamente,

_Gracias_ murmuró risueña, luego hizo algo que concordaba aún con la autentica Bella… se quitó los zapatos y los enganchó para luego tirarlos hacia la ventana abierta, Alice los tomó antes de que se dañara el revestimiento de la madera y se estropeara los tacones,

_Su sentido de la moda no ha mejorado nada como su equilibrio_ musitó mi hermana en tono de reproche.

Sin dejar de mirar a mi esposa la tomé de la mano y me lancé a correr con ella siguiéndome fácilmente, era tan fácil y dichoso todo ahora que ambos éramos iguales, que podíamos hacer lo mismo en similares condiciones, podía sentir como mi pecho se inflaba de felicidad y orgullo ante esa persona que como humana robó mi corazón, mis pensamientos y mi mundo y que ahora como inmortal sacudía todo de un modo que lo que sentía por ella resurgía con una fuerza arrebatadora y tempestuosa… la amaba, pero eso era aún decir poco, todo lo que sentía por ella sobrepasaba las palabras.

Corrí por la orilla del río, bordeándolo y dejando la casa atrás… llegamos juntos de la mano al lugar donde debíamos cruzar para alcanzar el bosque, mi nariz activa buscaba el efluvio de los lobos, sabía que por esta parte del bosque no estarían… no era su territorio, pero aún así debía ser precavido.

_¿Vamos a nadar?_ preguntó incrédula cuando nos detuvimos en el borde del agua

_ ¿Y arruinar tu lindo vestido? No. Vamos a saltar_ dije comiéndola con la mirada, ella analizó la distancia entro orilla y orilla

_Tú primero_ dijo como si eso fuera un tremendo reto, mi diosa aprendía de mí al mismo tiempo que yo estaba dispuesto a enseñarle todo… absolutamente todo. Acaricié su mejilla transmitiéndole la ternura que despertaba en mi su inocencia, di dos pasos hacia atrás y caminando rápidamente la misma distancia me impulsé sobre una piedra saliente que había en el lecho del río, mi salto calculado me llevó hasta la otra orilla con un poco más de velocidad de lo habitual que utilicé para dar una voltereta en el aire y caer entre los árboles,

_Fanfarrón_ escuché que decía mi esposa lo que me hizo reír, desde mi posición la podía ver entre las ramas de los abetos, se veía insegura y dudosa, pero luego observó el bosque y el río en su inmensidad y su rostro cambió a una expresión de suficiencia, con parsimonia dio un paso hacia delante y parte de su vestido se rompió sobre la costura del costado, ella observó lo que había hecho y sin ningún detenimiento tomó la tela entre sus manos doblándola y comenzó a rasgarla hasta la altura de su cadera baja… su pierna torneada fue acariciada por la tela mientras que sus manos hicieron el mismo procedimiento con el otro lado del vestido, reprimí un jadeo al ver semejante muestra de sensualidad… ¿cómo es que esa mujer que tenía en frente no se daba cuenta de lo que era capaz de causar en mí?

"_Ese era un Gucci original… exclusivo!"_ gritaba la mente de Alice mientras apretaba los dientes, los demás reían ante la peripecia de mi esposa… hasta Jacob parecía verle la gracias, no pude despegar los ojos de mi bella esposa que ahora parecía concentrarse sumamente en algo con su ceño levemente fruncido,

_¿Bella?..._ musité acercándome unos pasos cerca de la orilla _¿quieres ver de nuevo?_ ella pareció pensarlo por medio segundo antes de suspirar profundo como dándose confianza y de un solo salto cruzó el río, tomó la velocidad adecuada pero no calculó la fuerza del impulso así que a medida que se iba acercando al bosque se iba alejando del lugar donde yo había caído antes, solo medio segundo después ella apareció entre los árboles tomando con su brazo una de las ramas aéreas de los Sitkas del lugar, se balanceó unas cuantas veces y se soltó para caer de puntillas, quince pies más abajo sobre una amplia rama. Me apresuré a ir corriendo a su encuentro gratamente sorprendido, ¿cómo había hecho para que ese fenomenal salto terminara con tal parsimonia? ¡Cómo podía amarla cada segundo un poco más? Cómo si eso fuera aún posible…

Cuando llegué a su lado ella pisaba suavemente el suelo luego de dejarse caer desde la rama

_ ¿Estuvo bueno?_ preguntó excitada, la agitación de su pecho me decía que había sentido el sabor dulce de la adrenalina que, de alguna manera le había gustado descubrir lo que ella era capaz de hacer…

_Muy bueno_ dije sonriendo sin utilizar la palabra adecuada para lo que había acabado de hacer

_ ¿Podemos volverlo a hacer?_ musitó aún con excitación,

_Concéntrate Bella, estamos en una expedición de cacería_ dije recordándole el por qué estábamos aquí en realidad,

_Oh si… cacería_ dijo poniéndose seria de pronto, traté de calmar mi propia ansiedad al verla tan… no lo sé, ¿salvaje? ¿Natural? ¿Instintiva?... lo que ciertamente la hacía verse puramente sensual y desinhibida.

_Sígueme… si puedes_ dije orgulloso de mí mismo, nadie en mi familia era tan veloz como yo… a través de los años había llegado a perfeccionar esa característica primaria, haciéndome cada vez más y más veloz… ni siquiera Emmett con su rudeza y fuerza podía alcanzar la velocidad que yo adquiría en tan solo segundos.

Corrí sin alcanzar mi velocidad predilecta tan solo para esperarla a ella, mi esposa corrió a mi lado dispuesta a alcanzarme y dejé que lo hiciera… pronto, mientras corría comenzó a reír de manera histérica, la adrenalina pulsaba dentro de su cuerpo extasiándola y excitándola a más no poder. Era reconfortante para mi tenerla cerca, podía levantar mi mano y tocar su cabello que volaba libremente tras ella, sentía chocar contra mis fosas nasales el exquisito efluvio que despedía su cabello y la seda de su vestido, escuchaba atentamente cada sonido que se producía a nuestro alrededor con el paso de su cuerpo y el mío, el sonido de las aves revolotear por los aires sobresaltadas, los pequeños animalillos escabulléndose, cada hoja y cada afortunada rama que rozaban su piel desnuda de las piernas y brazos como si fueran suaves plumas, el perfume que levantaba desde la tierra húmeda con cada una de sus pisadas, el aliento rico que salía de su boca al emitir suaves y calmas exhalaciones. Toda ella me colmaba, cada parte de su ser, cada parte de su piel, cada nota de su voz podía volverme loco en segundos… ¿Qué digo segundos? En milésimas…

Bella seguía riendo a cada paso que daba, me di cuenta de que nos habíamos alejado ya bastante de mi área de caza habitual, pero ella seguía aún tan ensimismada persiguiendo un ciego objetivo que no se percató cuando decidí aminorar mis pasos y quedarme atrás, ella río por un momento y luego la llamé…

_Bella…_ llamé tranquilamente, ella se detuvo en seco, suspiró y dio media vuelta, tranquilamente habrían unas cien yardas que nos separaban pero ella con un solo salto acortó la distancia llegando en medio segundo a mi lado

_ ¿Querías quedarte en el país?_ pregunté divertido_ ¿O planeabas continuar hasta Canadá?_ su mirada se concentró en mis labios, Bella podía desconcentrarse fácilmente con tantas cosas nuevas…

_Está bien_ susurró aún mirando fijamente mis labios _ ¿qué estamos cazando?_

_Cierra tus ojos_ murmuré con el propósito de que logre concentrarse solo en el objetivo… su caza. Tomé suavemente sus mejillas con ambas manos, su respiración enseguida se aceleró con ese toque, pero lo que yo sentí fue una satisfacción enorme que se concentraba como una onda de calor que recorría mis manos hasta el centro de mi pecho… tocarla era mi única perdición, sin embargo me contuve y la guié en la práctica _escucha_ le indiqué _ ¿qué puedes oír?_

La dejé hacerlo… ella era capaz de oír lo mismo que yo oía, hasta el más pequeño e inaudible sonido del bosque que se cernía alrededor, el más mínimo crujir de las hojas, el caminar de las hormigas que subían por los troncos de los árboles cercanos, la suave brisa que mecía apaciblemente las hojas de las ramas altas, el sonido de los grillos a kilómetros de distancia y hasta el batir de alas de las aves que volaban a cientos de metros del suelo… pero había algo especifico que deseaba que oyera, ese latir pesado y apetitoso de los alces que en ese momento calmaban su sed en el arrollo cercano, ese torrente sanguíneo llamándonos a beber de él.

_¿Por el arrollo, al noroeste?_ musitó daleando la cabeza levemente como escuchando

_Si_ dije aprobando su acertada ubicación _Ahora…espera por la brisa de nuevo y… ¿qué hueles?_ pregunté ansioso, la sostenía con fuerza ya que temía su arrebato a tal grado que no pudiera satisfacer su sed, aunque era todo cuestión de seguir los instintos aún no sabía cómo reaccionaría ante la sed torturante y quemante de su garganta. Sabía que en primera instancia percibiría mi efluvio, pero dejando libre su olfato iba a poder ir más allá para percibir aquella dulce esencia que en ese momento comprimía mi garganta al haber pasado varias semanas sin sorber una sola gota de sangre, dolía y quemaba pero para ella sería peor y yo no sabía de qué manera su cuerpo reaccionaría.

Entonces respingó la nariz al captar el efluvio que emanaba su alimento, reí entre dientes ante esa mueca, mezcla de repugnancia y quemazón,

_Lo sé… cuesta acostumbrarse_ dije

_¿Tres?_ dijo adivinando según el pesado latir de corazones,

_Cinco. Hay dos más en los árboles atrás de ellos._ musité

_¿qué hago ahora?_ dijo esperando indicaciones, mis manos aflojaron su agarre en sus mejillas

_¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer?_ ella pareció pensar en la respuesta hasta que tragó en seco ante aquella sensación de resequedad en la garganta, entonces se envaró abriendo los ojos,

_No lo pienses, solo sigue tus instintos_ dije bajando los brazos y dando un paso hacia atrás. Bella se separó de mí y echó a correr llevada por sus instintos primarios, siguió el olor y dio con la fuente, la seguí detrás muy sigilosamente para observarla… en otras circunstancias no hubiera llegado tan lejos, esos alces eran animales grandes y pesados y podían aplastar a una persona, sin embrago en su nueva condición, la dejé ir. Ella se acuclilló detrás de un árbol preparada para dar el primer salto, con uno certero y preciso no tendría dificultad para llegar hasta ellos, pero teniendo en cuenta que Bella estaba aprendiendo, pude prever que haría saltos cortos hasta llegar hasta ellos.

Entonces en el preciso instante en que el viento se levantó sobre el prado cambiando levemente de dirección, una fragancia conocida tan atractivo como adictivo que no daba tregua a la sed, vino hasta nosotros. Me envaré pudiendo evitar ese olor pero al mismo instante en que ese efluvio llegaba hasta mí Bella ya lo había sentido. Corrí detrás de ella alarmado en cuanto comenzó a correr tomando otra dirección, no quería que lo hiciera, no deseaba eso para ella… sabía que estaba cegada por ese arrebatador olor, nuevo y delicioso, pero también sabía que si tomaba de aquella fuente, de aquel néctar… luego se arrepentiría y esa sería una culpa que pesaría sobre ella tanto como la sed. ¡Cómo no preví esa posibilidad?... ¡¿Cómo no rastreé el perímetro de caza antes de llevarla?... no pensé que habrían humanos cerca hasta que los olí, ya demasiado tarde.

Bella siguió corriendo arrastrada por ese aroma, la seguí de cerca… no la dejaría llegar, sabía que ella tenía mucha más fuerza que yo, pero al menos intentaría derribarla. Debía hacerlo, sería brusco y dolería hacerlo, pero ella comprendería cuando supiera luego las razones, si es que podía hacerla entrar en razón… imposible. De un momento a otro cuando estábamos a tan solo unos cuantos kilómetros de aquella fuente tentadora, Bella disminuyó su marcha casi deteniéndose, un gruñido se encerró en su pecho y dio media vuelta deteniéndose por completo, me detuve en seco en el momento en que ella se agazapó ante mí mostrándome sus dientes, el gruñido feroz escapó por sus boca… un gruñido de auto preservación, ella estaba defendiendo a su presa… de mí.

Alcé mis manos preparado para tratar de detenerla en el caso que se abalanzara sobre mí, prefería mil veces eso… prefería mil veces que me matara antes de que ensuciara sus manos con sangre humana, prefería estar muerto antes de ver su desdicha al darse cuenta luego de sus actos.

Esa no era mi Bella, no esa fiera enajenada cegada por la sed frente a mí, mi Bella pareció reaccionar en cuanto posó sus ojos en su perseguidor, en mí… enseguida pude ver como se incorporó horrorizada, luego de que la niebla que la cegaba había desaparecido como también el efluvio humano lo hizo, gracias al viento proveniente del norte. Ella se congeló en el lugar relajando su postura defensiva, entonces bajé los brazos,

_Tengo que irme de aquí_ susurró entre dientes usando el poco aire que contenía sus pulmones, luego de eso no respiró… ¿Cómo demonios sucedió eso?...

_¿Puedes irte?_ musité sorprendido ante su aparente autocontrol. Ella no contestó… en lugar de eso comenzó a correr por el camino por el que habíamos venido, hacia el norte…

¡Definitivamente ¿cómo había hecho eso?... me paralicé por medio segundo conmocionado por lo que había presenciado, Jassper no me lo iba a creer… comencé a correr en cuanto me di cuenta que ella había pasado por mi lado. Corrí como un bólido siguiéndola, era difícil llevarle el paso… pero para mí, no era imposible. Justo cuando pude alcanzarla ella se detuvo en seco, sorprendido pasé por su lado impulsado por la inercia pero pronto me detuve y volví rápidamente a ella, puse mis manos en sus hombros y la miré fijamente a los ojos… ¡En ese momento era cuando más deseaba leer su mente!... deseaba jalarme los cabellos de mi cabeza al estar imposibilitado en ese aspecto ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué diablos no podía leer sus pensamientos justo ahora?

_¿Cómo hiciste eso?_ inquirí, temía perder el control allí mismo y sacudirla de ser necesario para sonsacarle una palabra, pero yo no era así… yo no podría lastimarla aunque fuera imposible hacerlo de todos modos.

_Me dejaste ganarte hace un rato ¿no?_ murmuró ella ignorando mi pregunta, en el momento en que las palabras salieron de sus labios se percató de que podía respirar sin caer nuevamente en la tentación de nuevo ya que el aire estaba descontaminado de aquel efluvio, continuó respirando cuidadosamente… yo sacudí mi cabeza para no perder el hilo de mi pregunta, ella me confundía, me maniataba de todas las formas posibles haciéndome imposible poder seguirla… ella era mi perdición.

_Bella… ¿cómo lo hiciste?_ volví a preguntar ansioso

_¿Huir? Contuve el aire_ dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, no era ese el punto…

_Pero ¿cómo te contuviste a cazar?_ inquirí tratando de contenerme

_Oh… cuando viniste detrás de mí_ murmuró recordando _discúlpame por eso_ su voz era apenas un susurro.

_¿Por qué te disculpas? Yo fui el que estuvo espantosamente descuidado. Asumí que nadie estaría muy lejos de aquí, pero debí haber chequeado primero. ¡Un error tan estúpido! Tú no tienes nada de qué disculparte._ dije rápidamente, ella me miró con su rostro impasible hasta que comprendió

_Pero si te gruñí_ musitó sintiéndose horrorizada por tan esa acción,

_Claro que lo hiciste. Es algo natural. Pero no puedo entender cómo huiste._ murmuré dejándole en claro que entendía su manera de actual, lo que no me había quedado claro era su fortaleza para huir de lo prohibido, de lo endemoniadamente tentador, de rechazar su sed y optar por otra cosa.

_ ¿Qué más podía hacer?_ preguntó confundida _Quizá era algún conocido_ murmuró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y yo fuera un niño de tres años al que le explicaban que "eso no se hace". No pude contenerme y rompí a reír como desquiciado… lo que ella veía lógico yo lo veía inverosímil, lo que ella encontraba obvio era lo que yo asumía como la peor prueba y ella había asumido esa prueba sin dificultad más que el hecho de haberme gruñido… que era lo que yo encontraba normal, pero que de algún modo era lo que ella encontraba el pecado más horrible del mundo! A parte del hecho de pensar que ese efluvio podía pertenecer a algún conocido… ¡lo que era, irracional!... es decir ¡¿desde cuándo un neófito se detiene a pensar de quien sería la sangre que lo llama y quema su garganta?

_¿Por qué te ríes de mí?_ musitó la voz de Isabella, en ese momento me percaté de mi error… me estaba riendo a costa de un neófito, detuve mi risa y la miré cautelosamente.

_No me estoy riendo de ti, Bella. Me río porque estoy en shock. Y estoy así porque estoy completamente maravillado._ dije de la manera más clara posible.

_ ¿Por qué?_ inquirió expectante

_No deberías haber sido capaz de hacer algo como esto. No deberías haber sido tan… racional. No deberías haber sido capaz de estar discutiendo esto conmigo tan fresca y calmada. Y, más que cualquier otra cosa, no deberías haber sido capaz de detenerte a medio de una caza con el olor de un humano en el aire. Incluso los vampiros más maduros tienen dificultades con eso, siempre somos muy cuidadosos de donde cazamos para no ponernos tentaciones. Bella, tu comportamiento es como de un vampiro de décadas en vez de días_ murmuré admirando la mujer que tenía frente a mí, siempre dándome sorpresas, siempre haciéndome amarla más y más… hasta que llegaba a doler.

_Oh…_ jadeó pensando en lo que le dije, me sentía como un león enjaulado junto a ella y eso me ofuscaba de sobremanera. Suavemente puse mis manos en sus mejillas y miré a esos pozos que siempre habían sido sinceros conmigo, ahora podía ver el rubí en ellos, pero aún estaba mi Isabella en lo más profundo.

_¿Que no hubiera dado por ser capaz de ver en tu mente sólo por este momento?_ musité acariciando la suave piel satinada de su rostro, maravillándome con cada una de sus particularidades, mi Bella aún seguía siendo mi Bella y no podía ser más feliz por ello. Sus dedos hicieron lo propio con mi mejilla estremeciéndome como solo ella lograba hacerlo, derramando en mí esa carga magnética que se arremolinaba en el centro de mi estómago amenazando en estallar

_Pensé que no sentiría esto por un buen tiempo_ musitó viendo mis labios con… ¿anhelo? _Pero todavía te deseo_ vi la ansiedad en sus ojos, parpadeé aturdido ante esa confesión.

_ ¿Cómo puedes concentrarte es eso? ¿No estás desesperadamente sedienta?_ dije ignorando el hecho de que yo también la deseaba, tal vez más de lo que ella lo hacía conmigo… pero eso era algo que podía esperar, para mí lo más importante ahora era ayudarla a calmar la sed dolorosa de su garganta.

Entonces ella recordó esa sed… ¡Qué tan fácilmente la olvidaba!. Cerró sus ojos tragando en seco y luego suspirando. Sus sentidos comenzaron a viajar a través del bosque absorbiendo cada ínfima cosa en él, los sonidos, los olores, los movimientos y hasta el cambio que la tierra daba a cada segundo… Yo solo estaba frente a ella extasiado por tanta belleza frente a mí, su cabello sedoso y brillante que caía sobre sus hombros y por el que ansiaba por recorrer con mis dedos y perderme en su aroma, sus labios llenos a los que deseaba literalmente devorar, su piel perlada que ansiaba llenar de besos y caricias, su fino vestido que quedaría hecho jirones en cuanto mi irrefrenable deseo saliera a la luz y no pudiera ya contenerme.

Medio segundo más tarde Bella dio vuelta sobre sus talones y echó a correr hacia el este, mi nariz captó el efluvio de un animal que no tenía en mente como para que fuera su primera caza, quería algo menos "peligroso" como para empezar, pero prefería ese animal a un humano así que la dejé ir, la seguí detrás sigilosamente… Ella me guiaba en el bosque, sabía que sus instintos la guiaban a ella en esta excursión de caza, pero no podía evitar sentir recelo por este animal, no la dañaría en lo más mínimo pero ver a Bella en peligro iba contra de mis principios.

El efluvio se hacía más denso y apetecible con cada paso que nos acercábamos, conocía muy bien esa esencia… era después de todo mi pieza favorita para alimentarme, Bella siguió su rastro haciéndole caso a su nariz y oído surcando el bosque como una veloz flecha. De un momento a otro se escabulló entre las ramas altas de los abetos subiendo veloz por el tronco del árbol, no la seguí esta vez… podía tener una mejor vista desde el suelo, así que me limité a seguir sus movimientos desde tierra. Bella se agazapó sobre una de las gruesas ramas del árbol atenta a los movimientos del felino que sigilosamente cazaba sobre uno de los árboles cercanos, el puma era grande… podría decirse que el doble del tamaño de mi esposa y eso me alertó, corrí silenciosamente hasta quedar debajo del árbol en el que se agazapaba Bella para saltar hacia el animal si esta oponía mucha resistencia a la hora en que Bella lo cazara. Antes de lo que pudiera prever Bella ya había saltado sobre la rama del árbol donde el felino caminaba, éste al darse cuenta del movimiento de la madera volteó mostrando sus dientes con un gruñido feroz y salvaje desafiando a mi esposa, me envaré... el cabello de mi nuca se erizó en cuanto el puma la amenazó ferozmente, me agazapé decidido a derribarlo en cuanto tocara a mi esposa, pero ella hizo lo que jamás creí, con un salto certero y seguro e ignorando los dientes y las garras se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo del animal, cayendo ambos al suelo de la fronda.

No me acerqué a ellos, Bella podría reaccionar mal ante mi presencia… pero al verla luchar contra el animal de tal manera que las garras y los dientes de éste no provocaban nada en la piel de ella, verla buscar como loca la punzante vena del cuello del puma y sostener con sus brazos fuertes el cuerpo del animal sobre el suelo y finalmente verla hundir sus dientes en el cuello del felino bebiendo de él como si fuera el néctar más exquisito… fue lo que llenó mi pecho de sensaciones diferentes, ambivalentes entre sí. Por un lado tuve que sostenerme del árbol cercano para no saltar sobre ellos para ayudarla a detener los movimientos amenazantes del animal, la ansiedad que tenía al verla luchar contra un león era lo que me enloquecía y por otro lado cuando terminó de sorber esa sangre exquisita hasta su última gota tuve que abstenerme a no saltar sobre ella para… no hacerle el amor allí mismo, en medio del bosque. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo podía verse tan endemoniadamente sensual cazando? ¿Cómo esperaba que yo no cometiese alguna estupidez gracias a mis bajos instintos?

Al terminar de beber del animal corrí hacia ella, Bella tiró el cuerpo del animal con asco como si beber de él no hubiese servido de mucho y trató inútilmente de arreglar su ropa, las zarpas del puma habían hecho jirones la vaporosa tela descubriendo su pálida piel, ya no había seda que cubriera sus piernas, ni torso… tragué en seco y me sentí como un vil fisgón cuando mis ojos recorrieron la extensión de sus piernas y la suave piel de su torso, sus pechos suaves y llenos y su plano vientre. Me recosté en el tronco del árbol para verla luchar contra su aspecto,

_Mmm…_ musité casualmente cuando sus dedos recorrieron el suave arco de sus senos, ella se percató de mi presencia

_Creo que pude haberlo hecho mejor_ dijo acomodando su cabello,

_Lo hiciste perfectamente bien_ aseguré _Es sólo que… fue mucho más dificultoso ver para mí de lo que había pensado_ ella levantó sus cejas confundida.

_Va contra mis principios, dejarte luchar contra leones. Tuve un ataque de ansiedad todo el tiempo_ expliqué, ella sonrió

_Tonto…_ murmuró meneando la cabeza

_Lo sé, los viejos hábitos nunca mueren. Aunque, me gustan los arreglos de tu vestido_ murmuré sin poder evitar recorrer su cuerpo desnudo con mi mirada, ella pareció cohibirse pero en seguida sacó otro tema a colación,

_¿Por qué todavía estoy sedienta?_ se quejó

_Porque eres joven_

_Y supongo que no hay otro león cerca ¿no?_ dijo alzando las cejas, ni aunque lo hubiera la dejaría nuevamente acercarse a él, no por ahora…

_Pero hay muchos ciervos_ dije mostrándole la otra alternativa, ella hizo una mueca desagradable

_No huelen tan bien_

_Herbívoros. Los carnívoros huelen casi como los humanos_ le indiqué, ella quedó pensativa por un segundo,

_No tanto como los humanos_

_Podemos regresar_ dije sabiendo que ella no accedería, tan solo tanteando el terreno

_Quienquiera que estuviera ahí, si eran hombres, probablemente no les importaría morir si tú fueras el que los entretiene_ murmuré devorando su cuerpo con los ojos _De hecho, pensarían que estaría listos para morir e ir al cielo en el momento que te vieran_ de pronto pensé en la cantidad de hombre que tendría que ahuyentar durante toda nuestra existencia.

_Vamos a cazar algún apestoso herbívoro._ murmuró rodando los ojos.

Corrimos a través del bosque hasta que encontramos una manada de alces que huía de nosotros aterrorizada, cacé dos saciando la sed atormentante de semanas mientras Bella lo hacía a mi lado, hubiese deseado la sangre apetitosa de un puma pero eso significaba exponer a Bella nuevamente a pelear contra un puma, a demás esta vez se trataba de mi Bella y yo solo me conformaba con unos cuantos alces. Antes de terminar con la caza llené mi cuerpo con la sangre de un tercer alce mientras veía con mi vista periférica a Bella hacer lo mismo, de un momento a otro ella se detuvo y quedó observándome cazar, me cerní sobre el cuerpo del animal y bebí hasta la última gota… no era suficiente, nunca lo era, pero servía al menos para calmar la sed. Di vuelta en seguida mi cabeza para verla a ella parada aún observándome, su rostro estaba surcado por una mueca de un sentimiento extraño, como si fuera orgullo y ¿deseo?...

_¿Ya no tienes sed?_

_Me distrajiste. Eres mucho mejor que yo_ musitó encogiendo los hombros,

_Siglos de práctica_ dije restándole importancia,

_Solo uno_ corrigió, solo pude reír

_¿Terminaste por ahora? ¿O quieres continuar?_ le pregunté ansioso, sabía que iba siendo hora de que viera a su hija y su sed debía estar lo más apaciguada posible,

_Ya terminé creo_ dijo dudando, pareció pensar un segundo en algo. Me escocían las ganas de poder ver más allá de sus ojos, su mente tal vez… pero su calma me dijo que estaba considerando su estado para poder continuar con lo que si o si tenía que hacer,

_Quiero ver a Renesmee_ dijo luego de un momento. Claro… era lo más difícil tanto para ella como para mí, ver a nuestra hija… ver a su hija era lo que ocupaba su mente ahora que se sed estaba atenuada, podía ver su indecisión e inseguridad surcando sus ojos por lo que alcé mi mano para que viniera a mí… la tomó y se acercó lentamente, sus dedos acariciaron mi piel una vez más, como si le gustara lo que tocaba. Enseguida alzó sus brazos y de puntillas de pie los enredó en mi cuello, sus ojos fijos en los míos me gritaban que me necesitaba de igual manera que yo la necesitaba a ella… era una fuerza avasalladora que no podíamos ignorar. Rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y la atraje hacia mí, me incliné hacia ella sin preámbulos ni vacilaciones y toqué sus labios con los míos, era algo que había esperado por casi un siglo entero… tocar los labios de mi amada sin prejuicios ni cuidado, con toda el ansia contenida, con todo el deseo que mi cuerpo encerraba, besarla hasta perder la razón era algo que cómodamente podía hacer.

No había otro lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar, solo allí, junto a ella con mis brazos a su alrededor, sintiéndola… saboreándola, haciéndonos uno con nuestros labios ansiosos, con nuestras lenguas anhelantes y demandantes, besándola con premura con deseos tantos, sin inhibiciones… solo allí. Solo con ella… sin ella nunca más… con todo el amor que con su beso me colmaba, con infinita entrega que casi podía sentir lo que ella sentía, casi podía fundirme en ella como si fuéramos una sola persona…

Me contuve agónicamente de hacer lo que ella estaba haciendo, aunque no sabía hasta dónde iba a poder hacerlo, hasta dónde llegaba mi voluntad… su mano acarició mi nuca enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y su otra mano libre recorría mi pecho haciéndome estremecer de placer, eso encendió aún más esa llama creciente en mi interior desplazando todo resquicio de cordura, de voluntad… la deseaba tanto que dolía, tanto que parecía arder mi piel con el suave roce de sus dedos, la besé con premura, fervientemente mostrándole mi deseo mientras en mi interior la bola de fuego iba creciendo, no iba a aguantar abalanzarme sobre ella y hacerle el amor como realmente quería hacérselo, no iba a soportar…

Entonces mis piernas flaquearon y caí sobre la fronda con ella encima,

_Oops_ dijo, y reí debajo de ella _No fue mi intensión irme encima de esa manera. ¿Estás bien?_ acaricié su rostro anhelándola más que nunca…

_Mucho más que bien_ dije quedándome corto, ella sonrió pero yo debía recordarle lo que teníamos pendiente… que tal vez fuera mucho más fuerte que su deseo por mí, nuestra pequeña… _ ¿Renesmee?_ pregunté… Ella pareció indecisa con su elección… si satisfacer ese deseo abrumador por mí o conocer finalmente a su niña, yo sabía que teníamos días y largas noches por delante para satisfacer nuestro deseo, para doblegarnos ante esa irrefrenable pulsión… pero en ese momento debíamos asumir que lo más importante era nuestra hija… asumir que la teníamos, demostrarle que en verdad había sucedido, que nuestro amor había dado el más hermoso de los frutos.

_Renesmee_ asintió, se puso de pie jalándome con ella. El deseo podía esperar y mientras más se alargara la espera más delicioso sería el manjar. Corrimos de vuelta a casa tomados de la mano como de allí en más haríamos… para siempre.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?... Espero sus opiniones, gracias!**


	24. Pruebas de amor

Amanecer desde la perspectiva de Edward Cullen

* * *

**Pruebas de amor**

**

* * *

**

La tomé de la mano para emprender el camino de regreso a casa, ella estaba intrigada con algo… me lo decía su semblante,

_Cuénteme de ella…_ insistió cuando comenzamos a andar … ¿qué podía decirle de mi hija?, ella era única…

_No hay otra como ella en el mundo_ le aseguré pensando en mi niña

_¿Cuánto es como tú? ¿Cuánto como yo? o como era, de todos modos_ preguntó

_Mitad y mitad_ le aseguré, ella me recordó que tenía la sangre caliente

_Si, a ella le late el corazón, aunque late un poco más rápido que el de un humano. También tiene la temperatura un poco más alta que lo usual. Ella duerme_

_¿En serio?_ inquirió curiosa

_Bastante bien para un recién nacido. Los únicos padres que no necesitan dormir, y nuestra hija ya duerme a través de la noche_ reí sabiendo que esa era una buena ventaja para nosotros… realmente una buena _Ella tiene exactamente tus ojos, así que eso no fue tan perdido después de todo_ le sonreí _Son tan hermosos_

_¿Y la parte de vampiro?_ preguntó

_Bueno, su piel parece impenetrable como la de nosotros, aunque no hay nadie que sueñe en comprobarlo_ ella pestañó nerviosa y entonces recordé que estaba hablando con un neófito _Claro que nadie se atrevería…_ le aseguré _su dieta, bueno… prefiere beber sangre, Carlisle continua persuadiéndola de que tome algo de fórmula para bebe, también, pero ella no tiene mucha paciencia con eso. No puedo decir que la culpo, es una cosa asquerosa…olorosa, aun para la comida humana_ ella tiró de mi mano imperceptiblemente, cuando la miré estaba con la boca abierta sorprendida

_¿Persuadirla?_ preguntó contrariada,

_Es inteligente, de una forma sorprendente y va progresando a un ritmo tremendo. Aunque no habla, todavía, se comunica de una manera bastante efectiva_ dije recordando los momentos en que ella puso en práctica su extraña habilidad,

_No habla ¿todavía?_ la obligué a disminuir el ritmo de nuestro paso, necesitaba explicarle las cosas para que pudiera asimilarlo sin que sea una total confusión para ella,

_A que te refieres con que ¿Se comunica efectivamente?_ inquirió

_Creo que será más fácil para ti… si lo ves por ti misma. Es algo difícil de explicar_ le expliqué de la mejor forma posible. Ella pareció pensar un momento en lo que le acababa de decir, continuamos corriendo acelerando a la velocidad a la que íbamos en un principio.

_Porque Jacob sigue aquí?_ preguntó _¿Cómo puede soportarlo? ¿Por qué debería?_ su voz tembló un poco _¿Por qué tiene que seguir sufriendo más?_ apreté los dientes sabiendo que lo que menos hacía el chucho era sufrir, aunque no le vendría mal un poco de sufrimiento…

_Jacob, no está sufriendo_ le dije bruscamente _aunque estaría dispuesto a cambiar su condición_

_Edward!_ dijo deteniéndose y jalándome con su mano, forzadamente me detuve _¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Jacob ha renunciado a todo por protegernos! Lo que hice que pasara!_ dijo con la culpabilidad sonando en su voz, si fueran otras las circunstancias obvio que le estaría agradecido al chucho su intervención, pero no pagando el precio que él estaba dispuesto a cobrarse, como si mi hija fuera el trofeo por su gran sagacidad…

_Ya verás por qué lo digo…_ mascullé entre dientes aún controlando mi ira al extremo _Le prometí que le dejaría explicarte, pero dudo que tu lo vieras muy diferente como lo veo yo, Por supuesto, frecuentemente estoy equivocado de tus pensamientos o, no?_ esperaba… realmente esperaba que Bella viera con claridad las cosas, ella frecuentemente me sorprendía con la sagacidad de sus pensamientos y de su manera de actuar, en este caso no me extrañaría que estuviera feliz que el chucho se prendiera de nuestra hija… aunque eso aún lo dudaba.

_Explicarme ¿Qué?_ volvió a insistir, sacudí la cabeza sabiendo que ya llegaría el momento en que se enfrentaría a su amigo para aclarar esos puntos… quería verlo.

_Se lo prometí, aunque no sé si realmente le debo algo…_ le dije apretando aún más los dientes,

_Edward… no entiendo nada_ murmuró con una nota de frustración en la voz, decidí dejarlo correr… las explicaciones ya vendrían y no era yo al que le correspondían hacerlas. Ablandé mi postura y le acaricié la mejilla y le sonreí con ternura cuando vi que mi toque enseguida causaba efectos en ella, su piel tan tersa se relajaba de la tención adquirida y me miraba nuevamente con deseo

_Es más duro para ti de lo que muestras, lo sé. Lo recordaré_ le dije barriendo la angustia con mis dedos

_Lo sé. Así que mejor que regresemos a casa así puedes verlo todo por ti misma_ mi mirada recorrió su cuerpo, los restos de lo que había sido el vestido no tapaban más que lo necesario, su sostén desgarrado se dejaba entrever y su suave piel quedaba al descubierto en las partes más privadas de mi esposa… era tentadora verla, hermosa… pero no quería ojos más que los míos posados en ella, su cuerpo desnudo era solo para mí y no tenía por qué compartirlo con nadie más, no importa quién fuera. Desabroché mi camisa blanca y la acomodé de manera tal que ella pudiera meter sus brazos

_¿Tan mala pinta tengo?_ se quejó… yo solo reí, lo que ella no sabía es que era todo lo contrario, sus manos rápidamente abrocharon los botones de la camisa en torno a su pecho mientras no dejé pasar el hecho de que sus ojos recorrían mi torso desnudo

_Te juego una carrera_ dijo ella con un renovado entusiasmo _y nada de dejarme ganar esta vez!_ le solté la mano y le sonreí…

_A la línea de salida_ dije para que segundos después saliéramos corriendo de vuelta a casa, lo único que debía hacer siempre de ahora en más para llegar fácilmente a casa, a donde yo quería estar… era seguir el rastro de Bella, su aroma dulzón donde predominaba las fresas se podía oler en el aire, al menos mi nariz reconocía más fácilmente ese efluvio que cualquier otro. Gané a Bella antes de llegar al río, salté y llegué a tiempo a tierra firme justo cuando ella saltó tomando mayor velocidad y cayó unos metros más adelante

_¡Ja!_ exclamó justo cuando llegaba a nosotros el sonido grave del bombeo de un corazón grande y fuerte… Jacob. Corrí hasta Bella que se había quedado paralizada en el lugar escuchando ese latido, me aferré a la parte superior de su espalda rodeándola con mis brazos y sujetando los de ella…

_No respires.._ le exigí rápidamente, ella dejó de respirar en el mismo segundo que se lo pedí… no quería acelerar las cosas, mi hija no estaba en peligro, lo estaba el chucho y no debería de haberme importado, pero si quería que le hiciera daño que fuera por una razón… primero exigía que le explicara lo que sucedía, luego ella decidiría.

Jacob se posicionó donde termina el patio de la casa y comienza el bosque, podía oler su adrenalina correr por sus venas, a demás que podía escuchar la voz de advertencia de los dos lobos que guardaban su espalda, Seth y Leah...

"_Sostenla fuerte porque no responderé si ataca a Jacob" _rezaba los pensamientos de Leah, en cambio el pequeño lobo solo temía por un posible enfrentamiento_,_

"_Son amigos… más allá de todo, son amigos… no puedes dejar que peleen Edward"_

_Sé cuidadoso Jacob_ exigí con voz dura, él apretó los dientes nervioso, no por él… la única imagen que había en su cabeza era mi pequeña Renesmee, detrás de sus pensamientos podía ver la hostilidad de Leah, gruñía haciendo resonar el sonido por todo el bosque… _tal vez no sea la mejor forma…_

_Tú piensas que sería mejor dejarla estar cerca de la bebé primero?_ murmuró molesto _Es más seguro que ver como Bella lo hace conmigo. Yo sano rápido_

Bella se tensó en mis brazos, miró incrédula a Jacob que se veía firme en su decisión y luego volteó a mirarme a mí…

"_Tú bien sabes que es la mejor manera, no me arriesgaré que esté cerca de mi niña si no puede abstenerse a abalanzarse sobre ella…_ _podía jurar lo que sea que mi rostro era de pura incredulidad ante las palabras mentales del licántropo… ¿aún se atrevía a proclamarla como suya?,

_Es tu cuello supongo…_ dije entre dientes, un nuevo gruñido resonó en el bosque… uno que en absoluto me amedrentaba, ¡Que vengan todos los lobos de La Push a pelear ahora!... nada me haría echarme atrás al momento de defender a mi familia, a mis dos tesoros… ¿desde cuándo debía respetar la alianza?, ¿desde qué momento la línea de la amistad y la enemistad se hizo tan delgada que ya no podía discernir de qué lado estaba?... no, solo de un lado estaba y era del lado que Bella estuviera, soportaría todo por ella y eso lo tenía claro… aún si se trataba de mi hija, solo Bella era la que podía decidir.

"_Luce hermosa… pero hermosa como era antes de… eso. Luce como siempre fue y no como me imaginaba que luciría" _decía Jacob en sus pensamientos.

Su mirada hacia Bella era la misma de siempre, pero me sorprendió saber que el amor profundo que supuestamente él le profesaba, ya no estaba… ¿Con cuanta facilidad todo ese amor se había borrado? ¿Solo una mirada de mi hija había bastado para poner su mundo de cabeza?... ¿tan cierto era? Melo dijeron sus ojos, su mirada amistosa hacia Bella, pero ya no de amor.

"_La inmortalidad le sienta bien… pero extrañaré esa mirada chocolate con la que podía perderme. Extrañaré su aroma… ahora huele raro, asqueroso, olor a vampiro pero más concentrado, pero supongo que me podré acostumbrar"_

_Tengo que decirlo Bells_ murmuró con una sonrisa amplia _eres una_friquie_ total_

"_Ahora estarás conforme…" _secundó en su mente, un gruñido escapó de mis labios… ¡Maldito chucho asqueroso… eso era lo que menos había deseado!

_Cuídate perro_ gruñí respondiéndole a sus pensamientos. Un viento proveniente del sus que arremolinó los cabellos de Bella le permitió a ella tomar un poco de aire para responderle,

_Tienes razón… los ojos sí que lo son ¿verdad?_ murmuró ella tratando de alivianar el ambiente

_Aterradores, pero nada parecido a lo que me había imaginado_ admitió el perro,

_Oye! Gracias por ese cumplido tan asombroso_ bromeó mi esposa,

_Tu sabes a lo que me refiero_ dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco _ Tu sigues viéndote tipo, como tú. Yo no creí que no se iba a sentir como si siguieras aún aquí…_ sonrió sin ningún tipo de resentimientos en la mirada, una sonrisa genuina de amistad, luego se echó a reír con mucha gracia _De todas maneras, supongo que pronto me habré acostumbrado a los ojos_

Bella lo miró incrédula y confundida, por supuesto que ella esperaba otra clase de tratamiento por parte de Jacob y parecía feliz de que él no la odiara, aunque claro… solo estaría feliz hasta que supiera el pequeño detalle del por qué Jacob no la odiaba. La mirada del licántropo se fue oscureciendo por una sombra de culpabilidad y la dirigió hacia mí,

_Gracias_ musitó sinceramente _no sabía que eras capaz de callar, usualmente le das todo lo que ella quiere…_ dijo apesadumbrado,

_Quizás es que no he perdido la esperanza que se enfade tanto que te arranque la cabeza_ gruñí, él bufó

_Pero ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿Es que me están guardando algún secreto?_ exigió Bella incrédula

_Te lo explicaré más tarde_ dijo Jacob inconscientemente, en su mente luchaba contra la culpa, el miedo y el deber… él tenía que decírselo y eso lo tenía claro y la incertidumbre lo tenía mal. Al parecer había consultado con Alice sobre lo que Bella podía llegar a ser capaz de hacer, pero mi hermana le había dicho que no podía ver el futuro cuando estaba un licántropo implicado, que él era un punto ciego… me alegraba por eso, no se merecía estar precavido.

_Entonces!... que empiece el espectáculo_ su sonrisa socarrona se convirtió en una de reto y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia nosotros, mis manos se ciñeron al contorno de los brazos de mi esposa sosteniéndola fuerte y segura, no iba a dejarla hacer algo que ella no quisiera hacer… por ahora. Hubo un gruñido de protesta detrás de él y enseguida capté los pensamientos de la loba que lo seguía pisándole los talones junto con su hermano… en sus mentes bailaba la idea de interceptar a bella en cuanto saltase hacia Jacob, algo que me dejaba en claro que ellos no tenían tanta fé en su autocontrol.

_Tómenselo con calma…_ ordenó el alpha a su manada_ apártense de esto_ellos así lo hicieron… no se separaron de Jacob pero lo siguieron lentamente. Su cuerpo estaba ya a casi cinco metros, lo suficientemente cerca como para que bella sintiese el calor que despedía el cuerpo de su amigo y el olor ahora que ya había calmado el viento. La misma noche estaba en una inquita clama, como si lo que se suponía iba a suceder era un paso transcendental, una calma que se antepone a las tormentas…

_Vamos Bells, pórtate mal…_ inquirió Jacob, la loba gris gruñó desaprobando las palabras de su Alpha

_Me van a salir canas Bells_ provocó el licántropo _bueno, no técnicamente, pero creo que has captado la idea ¿no?... Vamos, huele el olorcito_

_Sujétame…_ me pidió Bella con el último residuo de aire que tenía en sus pulmones, se pegó a mi pecho y la abracé aún más fuerte… si llegaba a zafarse lo haría conmigo colgado alrededor de su cuerpo. La sentí relajarse entre mis brazos, sus músculos se aflojaron y parecía tranquila esperando lo que fuera.

Mis sentidos estuvieron alertas a cualquiera de sus movimientos, sentí la manera en que las aletas de su nariz se dilataban mientras el aire se escurría a través de sus fosas y silbaba en su viaje por su tráquea, sentí su pecho expandirse ocupando lugar entre mis fuertes brazos y la manera en que ella tensaba los músculos de su rostro arrugando su nariz,

_Valla, veo que todo sigue igual aquí, apestas Jacob_ murmuró Bella sorprendiéndome una vez más, inevitablemente estallé en carcajadas aliviado y medio desconcertado por la reacción de mi esposa, solté mis manos de sus brazos y recorrí su contorno hasta llegar a la cintura rodeándola. Seth ladró una peculiar risotada y se acercó sin recelo mientras que Leah se alejaba…

"_Valla, esto sí que me ha superado…" _me percaté de los pensamientos del resto de la familia en cuanto los de Jassper llegaron a mí, Emmett festejaba a Bella con su particular risa sofocada por la pared de vidrio…

_Mira quién habla_ replicó Jacob frunciendo la nariz burlescamente. Estúpido chucho… Bella podía oler mal para él, pero para mí su escancia era el néctar del cual jamás me saciaría, jamás sería suficiente... Abracé a mi esposa por la cintura y le susurré un "Te amo" al oído con un tono de voz que denotaba orgullo mezclado con cierta excitación, mi esposa era poderosa ahora… en todos los sentidos y nada parecía que la iba a detener jamás, ella era una poderosa fuerza de la naturaleza y eso despertaba diferentes sensaciones en mí.

_Bueno… ya ha pasado ¿no? ¿Me contarán el secreto?_ repuso, la expresión de Jacob se tornó nerviosa,

_No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte ahora_ murmuró al tiempo que se oían las risas de Emmett desde la casa,

"_El chucho tiene la cola entre las patas del miedo… cobarde!" _rezaba los pensamientos de mi hermano. Repasando los pensamientos de los que estaban en la casa supe que Jassper no parecía tan optimista,

"_No te fíes de su buena predisposición… recuerda que Bella siempre fue así, siempre aparentando estar bien_", por supuesto que mi hermano tenía razón, ese era el estilo de mi esposa, algo que no esperaba que cambiara de la noche a la mañana.

La sentí tensarse entre mis brazos, pero esta vez miró hacia la casa con sus ojos llenos de esperanza y un brillo que solo veía en ellos cuando tenía que ver con nuestra Renesmee, nuestra hija…

Jacob la miró con aprensión comprendiendo lo que a Bella le llamaba la atención,

"_Supongo que no se puede retrasar más este momento ¿verdad?..."_

_Renesmee.._ susurró mi esposa concentrada en encontrar algo más de ella tras la ventana, algo más que solo su latido rápido y ligero, su respiración agitada y sus evocaciones de recuerdos humanos… los cuales seguramente ninguno le haría justicia a mi pequeña hija.

_Ven y lo vemos_ murmuré a su oído _ sé que lo vas a hacer muy bien_

_¿Me ayudarás?_ susurró a través de sus dientes

_Claro que si_ dije con seguridad, ¿qué a caso aún no entendía que jamás la dejaría sola?

_¿Y también Jassper y Emmett…? Solo por si acaso_

_cuidaremos de ti Bella. No te preocupes, estaremos preparados, ninguno de nosotros pondría en peligro a Renesmee. Creo que estarás sorprendida a como está preparada para envolvernos con su pequeños dedos. Ella está perfectamente segura, no importa qué suceda_ ella rompió su postura en cuanto oyó mis palabras y dio una paso hacia adelante mientras yo la seguí aferrado aún de su cintura, su decisión se vio truncada cuando Jacob la interceptó

_¿Estás seguro chupasangre?_ preguntó el licántropo con su voz vestida de una legítima preocupación,

"_Por favor… no pongas en riesgo a Nessie, no las enfrentes aún…" _suplicó el chucho con la mirada,

_Esto no me gusta nada… quizá debería esperar_ inquirió nuevamente,

_Ya has tenido tu prueba, Jacob_ le aclaré… no necesitábamos más pruebas, Bella ansiaba ver a su hija y a mi hija le urgía ver a su madre… tocarla, saberla presente como en su nacimiento, darle su amor que ya desde dentro de su vientre le profesaba… ellas se necesitaban…

_Pero…_

_Pero nada_ repliqué exasperado ante la obstinación del perro _Bella necesita ver a su hija. Quítate del medio ya…_

Jacob se fijó en Bella casi desesperadamente, gritando incoherencias en su mente como si ella fuera capaz de escucharlas

"_Si le llegas a tocar un pelo a mi Nessie… si la llegas a lastimar, nunca te lo perdonaría… Mantenla firme Edward…"_ , luego de eso echó a correr hacia la casa, gruñí ante sus palabras… ¡Maldito perro!... ¿quién le dio derecho de decidir ante mí familia, mi esposa y mi hija?...

_¿Vamos?_ le dije a mi Bella con voz segura, ella debía confiar en mí pero por sobre todo debía confiar en sí misma, ella asintió con nerviosismo, le tomé la mano con fuerza y la guié hasta la casa. Entramos por la puerta trasera mientras que mi familia se ubicaba cerca de la puerta delantera en la sala, mis hermanos y padres le sonrieron cordialmente mientras que Jacob se apresuraba a colocarse delante de Rosalie que sostenía a mi niña entre sus brazos, sus pensamientos eran recelosos y confusos, estaba contrariada por lo increíble de la situación… era ella ahora la protectora de la criatura en la que tanto se afanó Bella en cuidar desde su vientre y ahora era Bella el peligro aquí… no lo sería por mucho tiempo, confiaba que fuera así.

"_No la dejes acercarse más de la cuenta Edward, deja que tanteé la situación, que sus sentidos la capten y la reconozcan…" _dijo mi padre en sus pensamientos, en seguida Bella pareció tensarse, apretó mi mano imperceptiblemente…

_Pero ¿no tiene solo dos días?_ preguntó en un jadeo incrédula. Mi pequeña bebé se estiraba para ver sobre el hombro de Jacob, en su mente rememoraba el rostro de su mamá pero parecía no creer que fuera esa mujer que se situaba a unos metros de ella mirándola con devoción y admiración, la reconocía… de alguna manera lograba hacerlo, alzaba sus bracitos hacia mi esposa mientras que sus ojos color chocolate miraban fijamente a Bella examinándola con interés. Pronto miró a Rosalie y puso una de sus pequeñas manos en la garganta de ésta, en su mente las imágenes viajaban desde la Bella moribunda hasta le Bella gloriosa que tenía frente a ella, haciendo la comparación, cerciorándose que fuera la misma Bella… asegurándose que fuera su mamá, la que tanto ansiaba ver…

_Si, es ella_ musitó mi hermana palmeándole la manita en respuesta. Mi niña se fijó en los ojos de Bella y tal como hizo tras el momento de su nacimiento, sonrió mostrando su perfecta fila de dientes.

Bella reaccionó dando un paso hacia ella de manera inconsciente, haciendo que toda mi familia reaccionara al mismo tiempo. Yo la sujeté por detrás tensando mis dedos sobre la parte superior de sus brazos, Emmett y Jassper se movieron rápidamente hasta quedar frente a ella hombro con hombro y las manos preparadas por las dudas, mis padres por su parte cubrieron los flancos de mis hermanos. Rosalie retrocedió un paso hacia la puerta con sus brazos apretados en torno a mi hija,

"_Sujétala Edward, que no vaya a cometer una locura…" _rezaba en su mente, por su parte Jacob se movió siguiendo a Rose sin abandonar su postura protectora.

_Oh vamos, denle una oportunidad_ murmuró Alice despreocupada sin tomar ningún lugar en especifico… era ella entre todos que confiaba ciegamente en Bella,

"_Edward no veo nada que pueda hacer contra Nessie, déjala avanzar… nada sucederá, ella es firme y sabe que es su hija, nunca podría hacerle daño y lo sabes…"_

Yo mismo sabía que el aroma de mi Renesmee en nada se comparaba al de un humano, ella tenía de ambas partes… pero el lado vampírico siempre era más poderoso en ella, se llevaba la mayor parte en cuanto a sus características, y así era también con su esencia. Bella lo captaba, ella era inteligente y sabría discernir…

_Estoy bien_ murmuró mi esposa palmeando mi mano aferrada a su brazo _De todas formas, manténganse cerca… por las dudas_

"_¿Cómo diablos hacer para controlarse de tal manera?... está totalmente controlada, no siente ansiedad ni desesperación, la embarga una firme calma… de todos modos hay que estar atentos" _solo esas palabras de mi hermano fueron necesarias para liberar a mi esposa de la cárcel de mis brazos, la solté…

Unos pensamientos fueron más poderosos e intensos que cualquier otro, porque parecían pequeños gritos, fuertes alaridos que llamaban "_mamá…"._La vocecita mental de mi hija acaparó toda mi atención, llamándola a ella… llamándola a gritos en su mente como si Bella pudiera escucharla, removiéndose en los brazos de Rosalie que ya no le eran cómodos, ya no las satisfacían por completo, solo un par de brazos anhelaba… y eran esos que tan ansiosos estaban de estrecharla.

_Jazz, Emm, déjenla. Bella puede con esto_ murmuré a mis hermanos,

_Edward, el riesgo…_

_Es mínimo_ me apresuré a decir _Escucha Jassper, en la caza, ella tomo el rastro de algunos excursionistas que estaban en el lugar equivocado en la hora equivocada…_ no alcancé a terminar con mi presunción ya que en ese momento una serie de pensamientos de todas clases se agolparon en mi mente, Carlisle aspiraba con fuerza sorprendido…

"_Hijo… esto pesará sobre sus hombros"…_

"_Mi podre Bella, era lo que ella no quería que sucediera…"_ pensaba mi madre en una mezcla de ternura y compasión,

"¿Es que acaso ella se pudo controlar?" inquirió Jassper en su mente sabiendo ya la respuesta, lo miré de tal manera que pude afirmárselo… él abrió los ojos como plato y asintió,

_¡Edward!... ¿cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable?_ recriminó mi padre saliendo de su estupor

_Lo sé Carlisle Lo sé, fui totalmente estúpido. Yo debí tomar el tiempo para estar seguro que estábamos en una zona segura antes de que perdiera el control_ dije haciéndome cargo de mis propios y fatales errores,

_Edward…_ murmuró Bella con intensiones de que explicara la situación, le urgía que lo hiciera ante la mirada acusadora de mi familia

_Tiene toda la razón para reñirme, Bella_ repuse con una mueca de frustraciones, había estado tan absorto y centrado en la nueva y fabulosa Bella que se me había escapado entre los dedos ese detalle importante… _He cometido un error terrible, el hecho de que tú hayas mostrado más fortaleza que nadie que haya conocido no lo cambia_ Alice chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos

_Una broma de buen gusto Edward_ dijo incrédula ante lo que estaba exponiendo al igual que todos

_No estoy haciendo una broma. Estoy explicándole a Jassper porque Bella puede con esto, no es mi culpa que todos se precipitaran a esa conclusión_ murmuré algo desilusionado por las ideas descabelladas que surcaban por la mente de mi familia ¿a caso no creían en el autocontrol de Bella? ¿no la habían visto desde que despertó?...

_Espera…_ jadeó Jasper _¿es que ella no cazó a los humanos?_

_Empezó a seguirlos_ exclamé entusiasmado y orgulloso de mi Bella _estaba concentrada por completo en la caza_

_¿Y qué ocurrió?_ inquirió mi padre con clara curiosidad, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción comenzaba a surcar su rostro, me incliné hacia él contagiado por su emoción

_Ella me escucho atrás de ella y reacciono defensivamente. De repente mi persecución rompió su concentración, ella se escapo rápidamente de allí. Nunca vi nada para igualarla. Ella vio por una vez lo que estaba pasando, sostuvo su respiración y salió corriendo_ dije maravillado por la peripecia de mi esposa,

_Guau… ¿en serio?_ inquirió Emmett también fascinado por mi relato,

_No lo está contando bien_ dijo Bella refunfuñando _se está guardando la parte en que le gruñí_

_¿Y le diste un par de buenas palizas?_ preguntó Emmett con alegría, Bella puso mala cara al ver que Emmett no lo estaba tomando con la seriedad que correspondía,

_No!... claro que no!_ musitó Bella como si eso hubiese sido un insulto

_¿No? ¿En serio? ¿De verdad que no lo atacaste?_ continuó Emmett con claras intenciones de provocarla,

_¡Emmett!_ protestó mi esposa enojada

_Oh que lástima..._ Emmett sonrió. _Tú podrías haber sido la única persona que podría contra él, mientras el no leyera tu mente para hacer trampa y tenías la excusa perfecta, también_ él suspiro aliviado _estaba muerto por ver que hacían sin esa habilidad_ … estúpido Emmett, claro que Bella me derrotaría, jamás me prestaría para un juego de fuerzas con mi propia esposa, jamás trataría de hacerle daño aunque fuera ella mil veces más poderosa que yo.

_Ni se me ocurriría_ murmuró aún enojada,

"_No entiendo cómo es que pudo hacer eso, nunca conocí a un neófito capaz de hacerlo…" _pensó Jassper aún intrigado mirando a Bella como si pudiera ver a través de ella, ya sabía yo que no era el único con ese deseo

_¿Te das cuenta de lo que quiero decir?_ pregunté tanteándole el hombro ligeramente con el puño

_Esto no es natural…_ sentenció aún mirándola con extrañeza

_Ella podría haberse vuelto contra ti, tiene tan solo unas horas!_ inquirió Esme inquieta y preocupada _Oh, deberíamos haber ido contigo_ sus manos maternales fueron hasta su pecho y nos miraba a Bella y a mí con preocupación y alivio a la vez, a través de sus ojos vi a mi esposa mirar con detenimiento a su hija, a mi niña que seguía revolviéndose entre los brazos firmes de mi hermana,

_Edward_ musitó Bella inclinándose hacia un lado de Jassper para poder verla mejor _por favor…_

¿Qué estaba haciendo?... atrasando el momento con mis bromas sin sentido ¡Maldición!, mi niña la necesitaba… deseaba estar en brazos de su madre, su pequeña mente me lo pedía a gritos ¿por qué estaba retrasando el momento?...

_Jazz, esto no es nada parecido a lo que hayas podido ver antes_ dijo Alice ayudándome en la causa, mi hermano debía comprender que Bella estaba controlada… era imprescindible que lo entendiera. Los ojos de mi hermano miraron por un momento más a mi esposa, se entornaron y luego asintió, se separó de su camino pero puso una mano sobre su hombro para ir analizando los diferentes estados de ánimos e intervenir si así lo creía necesario. Caminamos juntos lentamente detrás de mi Bella hacia mi pequeña que luchaba echando los brazos hacia nuestra dirección todo el tiempo.

Estaba concentrado en los pensamientos de Jacob cuando oí un grito desgarrador que salía de la garganta de mi hija, en menos de una fracción de segundo estábamos todos alrededor de mi Renesmee embelesados mirándola, era la primera vez que emitía un sonido con su voz y todos nos habíamos abalanzado hacia ella maravillados ante ese hecho, supervisando su pequeño cuerpo y buscando la fuete de dolor que había provocado ese grito, pronto comprendí que nada le dolía… en su mente solo había una sola persona… solo una, Bella.

_¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás herida? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?_ murmuraba Jacob tanteando su pequeño cuerpo, luego la tomó entre sus brazos haciendo que Rosalie se la diera…

_No, está bien…_ aseguró mi hermana. Renesmee estiró sus bracitos posándolos en las mejillas del licántropo mostrándole lo único que deseaba, el por qué de su grito… Bella _ ¿Lo ves?... solo quiere ir con Bella_ explicó mi hermana.

_ ¿Ella quiere venir conmigo?_ susurró mi esposa, miré hacia atrás percatándome de que la había dejado sola. Corrí junto a ella y tomándola por detrás de los brazos la empujé hacia delante, no debía retrasar más ese momento… era hora del reencuentro,

_Ha estado esperando durante casi tres días_ dije mientras llegábamos a escasos dos metros de nuestra hija. Percibí en seguida como seguramente ella también lo hacía… el calor que desprendía el cuerpito de mi hija, el leve temblor de las manos de Jacob, que me gritaba en mi mente que tuviera cuidado… el sonar de los corazones de ambos, rápidos y sonoros por la ansiedad que experimentaban en ese momento, la serenidad de mi niña… que sabía que pronto la estrecharía entre sus bracitos, sus ojos fijos en los de su madre llenos de amor y ternura.

_Jack… estoy bien_ advirtió mi esposa al ver temblar las manos de su amigo. Éste le puso mala cara,

"_Su aparente calma es la que me asusta chupasangre, todo podría cambiar en cuanto le ponga un dedo a mi niña…" _gimotearon sus sucios pensamientos… ¿tanta era la desconfianza que le tenía a su amiga?... ¿tan pronto habían cambiado sus sentimientos hacia ella?

Mi Renesmee seguía retorciéndose en los brazos del chucho para ir a los de su madre, alzaba sus manitos una y otra vez para alcanzarla mientras Bella iba a su encuentro sin percatarse de nada más alrededor, entonces dio un último paso antes de tomarla por debajo de los brazos y atraerla hacia ella con suma ternura… con amor y reconocimiento. Mi pecho se colmó de felicidad ante ese reencuentro, se tenían, la una a la otra… ¡y yo era el maldito afortunado que las tenía!

Y el mundo una vez más dejó de ser mundo para mí, allí estaba todo en lo que se había resumido toda mi existencia… las dos razones por la que tuve que andar cien años rumiando con mi soledad, allí estaba todo a lo que podía llamar orgullosamente "las razones de mi existencia"… mi pequeña familia.

Mi hija levantó la mirada para trabarla una vez más con la de mi Bella… sonrió de nuevo mostrando su dentadura perfecta y sus dos hoyuelos y sin miramientos posó su pequeña manito en la mejilla de su mamá, me alarmé en un primer momento porque no preví la reacción de mi esposa… pero la tranquilidad que me embargó al ver que ella solo estaba sorprendida fue más grande que toda preocupación. Mi hija le mostraba imágenes que ella tenía en su memoria de su propia madre, las únicas que ella había tenido en su tan corta vida… y en ella Bella yacía moribunda en la mesa de operaciones con su cuerpo destrozado,

_¿Qué… ha sido… eso?_ preguntó mi sorprendida Bella

_¿Qué es lo que has visto?... _ preguntó Rosalie inclinándose a un lado de Jacob que permanecía petrificado en su lugar con la mirada puesta en mi pequeña _¿qué es lo que te ha mostrado?_

_¿Ella ha sido la que me lo ha mostrado?_ susurró incrédula mi esposa mirando con aturdimiento a mi hija en sus brazos

_Ya te había dicho que era difícil de explicar_ murmuré a su oído _pero bastante efectivo como medio de comunicación_

_¿Qué ha sido?_ inquirió Jacob saliendo de su aturdimiento, mi esposa trató de recuperarse del asombro y le contestó que había sido ella, pero con un aspecto terrible. Mi pecho se encogió con esas palabras, más de lo que había hecho con esas imágenes, mi hija había recordado de Bella justo lo que yo deseaba olvidar, el momento de su muerte.

_Es el único recuerdo que tiene de ti_ dije con la voz áspera _quiere que sepas que ya ha hecho la conexión y ya sabe quién eres_ miré a mi esposa que permanecía abstraída pensando en esas imágenes,

_Pero ¿cómo hace eso?_ murmuró, ambos miramos a mi niña que estaba entretenida con un mechón de pelo de su mamá y sonreía ajena a nuestra sorpresa,

_¿Cómo puedo escuchar yo los pensamientos de otros? ¿Cómo ve Alice el futuro?_ pregunté de manera retórica, me encogí los hombros al saber que jamás obtendríamos respuesta alguna sobre esos cuestionamientos _Ella tiene un don_

_Es un giro interesante_ murmuró mi padre, cuestionándose en su mente sobre varias posibilidades a partir de ese don _como si ella hiciera justo lo opuesto a lo que tú acabas de hacer_

"_Tu mismo don pero invertido… ¿de quién lo habrá heredado?" _pensó para sí mismo,

_Interesante_ musité pensando en la pregunta interna de mi padre ¿Renesmee había "heredado" un don?... ¿pero de quién? _ me pregunto… ¿Carlisle?, yo no puedo transmitirlos tal como ella si puede… las mentes están abiertas para mí, yo solo los leo_ concluí negando con la cabeza

_No puedes… ¿pero de donde ella sacó esa habilidad de poder transmitir imágenes desde su cabeza con solo un toque? Es… como si permitiera el fluir de sus pensamientos desde ella hasta alguien que no puede leerlos, ella tiene la capacidad de abrir su mente para compartirlos_ dijo con una mano en su mentón.

_Yo también te recuerdo_ dijo Bella a su pequeña en sus brazos, perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos en cuanto la oí, ella sostenía a mi pequeña en sus brazos como si ese fuera su lugar de pertenencia, como si de repente cada pieza de este enorme y complicado rompecabezas habría tomado su lugar.

_ ¿Alice?_ musitó Jassper pidiéndole a mi hermana lo que mejor ella sabía hacer, mirar el futuro de Bella,

_Está bien_ sentenció mi hermana al no ver nada,

_¿No hemos hecho ya suficientes experimentos para un día?_ preguntó Jacob con la voz tensionada, apreté los dientes ¿cómo osaba interrumpir el momento de la madre e hija solo por sus propias inseguridades? _Es verdad que Bella lo está haciendo genial, pero no llevemos las cosas demasiado lejos._

Bella lo miró de manera tal que le mostraba su irritación, Jassper se movió inquieto a su lado

_¿Cuál es tu problema Jacob?_ exigió saber mi esposa, dio un paso hacia delante tirando de Renesmee ligeramente, Jacob no la quería soltar… el muy estúpido.

_No te echo a la calle Jacob porque lo entiendo, pero Bella lo está haciendo extraordinariamente bien, así que no le arruines el momento_ murmuré entre dientes arto del comportamiento del perro, no me importaría nada su imprimación…

_Yo le ayudaré a echarte, perro_ musitó Rosalie igual de hastiada que yo _te debo una buena patada en las tripas_ Bella observó detenidamente el rostro de su amigo buscando el motivo de nuestro aborrecimiento, tratando de encontrar el por qué de nuestra actitud y de su actitud… Jacob no dejaba de mirar a mi hija con esos ojos de estúpido, con esos ojos que gritaban que mi hija le pertenecía… como si su presencia fuera vital para su propia vida,

_No!_ jadeó Bella al comprender lo mismo que yo había visto , en seguida y sin perder tiempo me aferré a sus brazos como si en ellos se me fuera la vida, Bella los dejó caer soltando a nuestra hija, dejándosela a Jacob y Jassper hizo rechinar sus dientes sintiendo la hostilidad y la ira que ella estaba sintiendo.

_Rose_ masculló Bella entre dientes, con lentitud y precisión _llévate a Renesmee_ ella extendió los brazos y Jacob le pasó a mi hija sin dudarlos, podía ver el temor y la duda en la mente de Jacob…

"_Mantenla firme Edward… ella solo está enojada, pero comprenderá… sé que comprenderá_" recitaba el perro en su mente,

_Edward, no quiero hacerte daño, así que por favor suéltame_ masculló una vez más mi esposa aparentemente controlada,

"_No… no lo hagas, no le des lo que ella quiere. Ella entenderá, sé que lo hará… sabrá que no puedo vivir sin Nessie"_

_Ve y ponte delante de Renesmee_ pidió mi esposa, sin dudarlo más la solté para ir donde ella me había pedido, me puse delante de Rosalie protegiendo a mi hija.

Enseguida vi como Bella se agazapaba dando dos pasos lentos hacia Jacob,

_Tú!... ¡no!_ rugió ante la mirada atónita de Jacob, éste puso las manos hacia arriba intentando razonar con ella.

_Ya sabes que es algo que no puedo controlar_ explicó él inútilmente

_Tú! Chucho estúpido! ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? ¡Es mí bebé!_ repuso ella ahogada por la ira, sentí algo de satisfacción y… orgullo al verla ensañada así en la defensa de su niña, de nuestra niña… podía llegar a reverenciar a la mujer que tenía frente a mí, furiosa como una leona en defensa de sus cachorros.

Jacob salió de espaldas por la puerta principal mientras ella seguía acechándolo casi corriendo por las escaleras

_Bella! No ha sido idea mía!_ inquirió desesperado el perro

_Yo no la he tenido ni una sola vez en brazos y ¿tú te crees con derecho a no sé qué reclamación lobuna? ¡Es mía!_ bramó mi esposa, salí por la puerta dejando a Rosalie con mi niña dentro de la casa y la vi cada vez más cerca del chucho, en cualquier momento podía saltar sobre él y arrancarle la cabeza.

_Podemos compartirla_ suplicó el muy estúpido mientras se retiraba a través del prado,

_A pagar_ exigió Emmett a mi lado, Jassper lo miró recriminatoriamente… sabía que estaban hablando de su apuesta

_¿Cómo has osado imprimar a mi bebé? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?_ masculló esta vez

_¡Ha sido involuntario!_ insistió el lobo entrando entre los árboles, me tensé en el momento en que los dos enormes lobos pertenecientes a su manada se ubicaron a su lado flanqueando sus costados, Leah le gruñó y estuve a punto de saltar los escalones para ir junto a ella, mi idea de una lucha contra Jacob era prevista pero… una lucha contra los tres no lo permitiría ni por más loco que estuviera.

_Bella ¿te importaría escucharme solo por un segundo? ¿por favor?_ suplicó Jacob para luego echar a Leah de allí, yo mismo sabía que las intenciones de la loba no eran buenas, ella le quería hincar el diente a mi esposa en el primer movimiento en falso que ella hiciera, mientras que Seth… solo se preocupaba por el bienestar de su Alpha y amigo…

_¿Por qué tengo que escucharte?_ bramó furiosa mi Bella

_Porque tú fuiste la que me lo dijo ¿no te acuerdas? ¿Tú no dijiste que nuestras vidas nos pertenecían el uno al otro? Que éramos familia. Tú dijiste que era así como se suponía que teníamos que ser. O sea que… aquí estamos. Es lo que tú deseabas_ … quise bramar ante esas palabras que Jacob había dicho, porque en su momento yo mismo las había escuchado, yo mismo fui testigo del dolor de Bella en el momento de decirlas ¿pero cómo iba a esperar que tomarían tal significado para el licántropo? ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que él se sostendría de esas palabras dichas en un momento de necesidad como excusa para proclamar a mi hija?

_Y pretendes formar parte de mi familia ¡como mi yerno!_ chilló mi esposa consternada ante ese significado, Emmett rió pero yo no le vi la gracia…

_Detenla Edward_ me ordenó mi madre _porque ella será infeliz si le hace daño_ miré a mi esposa y al chucho maldito y por primera vez decidí no obedecer a mi madre,

_¡No!_ insistió Jacob ante las palabras de Bella _¿cómo puedes mirarlo de esa manera? ¡Por favor, es solo un bebé!_

_Pues es eso lo que yo digo!_ bramó Bella aún más cegada por la ira

_Tú sabes que no pienso en ella de esa forma, ¿crees que Edward me hubiera dejado vivir hasta ahora si fuera así? Todo lo que quiero es que esté segura y feliz, ¿eso es muy malo? ¿Muy diferente a lo que tú quieres?_ inquirió el perro basándose en un buen punto. A pesar de todo Bella le lanzó un rugido controlándose lo más que podía, si hubiese sido yo seguramente ya me habría lanzado a su yugular para arrancarle la cabeza,

_¿No es sorprendente?_ murmuré a mi padre que miraba maravillado las reacciones de Bella,

_No se le ha tirado a la garganta ni una sola vez_ admitió él extrañado

_Bien… esta la ganas tú_ reconoció Emmett a regañadientes mirando a Jassper que asentía sonriente,

_Te vas a mantener apartado de ella_ siseó Bella determinante,

_¡No puedo hacer eso!_ murmuró Jacob mirando instintivamente hacia la casa, podía verlo correr para llegar hasta mi hija o arrodillarse frente a Bella suplicando lo deje permanecer junto a ella… podía llegar a ser capaz de dormir fuera de la puerta como el perro que era.

_Inténtalo y comienza ahora mismo_ gruñó ella con los ojos llameando al rojo vivo de la furia contenida,

_Eso no es posible ¿a caso no recuerdas lo mucho que querías que estuviera a tu lado hace tres días? ¿lo difícil que nos resultaba permanecer separados? Todo eso no significa nada para ti ¿verdad?_ recriminó el maldito chucho ¿qué era lo que pretendía con eso? ¿Qué demonios hacía jugándosela de chantajista?

_Era por ella_ continuó el perro _ desde el principio de todo… era ella. Teníamos que estar juntos incluso entonces_ ella respiró varias veces pensando en las palabras influyentes de Jacob, parecía luchar contra sí misma… contra sus propias contradicciones

_Huye mientras puedas_ amenazó decidida

_Vamos Bella!... a Nessie también le gusto_ insistió él, entonces vi que había puesto el dedo en la yaga, estúpido perro chuso… Bella se petrificó deteniendo la respiración en medio de una inspiración, su cuerpo entero se tensó y sus manos se volvieron puños cerrados que dejaban ver sus nudillos más blancos de lo que ya eran,

_¿Cómo le dijiste?_ chilló sin quitarle la mirada de encima al perro, que dio un paso hacia atrás avergonzado

"_Ups… metí la pata hasta el fondo ¿no?" _pensó en una fracción de segundo

_Bueno…_ masculló entre dientes _ese nombres que se les ocurrió es un trabalenguas y…_

_¿Le has puesto a mi hija el apodo del monstruo del lago Ness?_ chilló y sin esperar respuesta alguna y sin darnos tiempo a nada saltó al cuello del chucho de un solo salto certero. Bella había perdido el control…

* * *

**Reviews? por fa! Gracias y nos vemos pronto**


	25. Autocontrol

**Autocontrol**

**

* * *

**

Maldición, maldición!...

¿Qué había hecho?... había dejado a mi esposa dar riendas sueltas de su temperamento, de sus nuevos y frágiles instintos, había dejado que saltara sobre Jacob para desgarrar su pescuezo, es decir… mi Bella había defendido a su hija. Lo que yo había reprimido tanto gracias a mi autocontrol ella lo había hecho con un solo movimiento y eso a pesar de todo me llenaba de una especie de orgullo y deseo inexplicable…

A penas la vi saltar sobre Jacob, Seth se interpuso en su camino haciendo que bella cayera sobre él con toda la fuerza de una neófita… corrí enseguida y la tomé entre mis brazos, Emmett acudió en seguida y me ayudó con una Bella fuera de sí. Jacob no corrió ni se ocultó, ayudó a su amigo que a penas tocó el suelo se transformó en el frágil niño que era, entonces Bella reaccionó al ver lo que había provocado. Eso me sacudió como una corriente eléctrica, ella se supo controlar cuando se dio cuenta que había herido a Seth… ella había podido reprimir esa ansiedad ferviente en su sangre de atacar, de acudir y dar libertad a su sentido de auto supervivencia… mi esposa lo había logrado.

_Lo siento tanto, Seth. Debí estar más cerca_ dije apesadumbrado aunque con una pizca de satisfacción, mi esposa había reaccionado como yo pensé y eso me tenía en un estado de ansiedad entre la linea que separaba el deseo y la prudencia. Necesitaba demostrarle cuanto antes todo lo nuevo que ella me hacía sentir,

_Seth lo…_

_ No te preocupes por eso, Bella, estoy completamente bien_ interrumpió Seth

_Bella, cariño, nadie está juzgando tu comportamiento. Lo estás haciendo bien_ dije tratando de calmar el remordimiento infundado de mi esposa, ella había actuado por instinto… no había hecho nada mal, de hecho eso era lo que estábamos esperando.

Mi padre se estaba haciendo cargo del enyesado del brazo de Seth, los lobos curaban rápido así que ese no era un aspecto que nos preocupara, pero al parecer Bella no tenía eso en cuenta al momento de mortificarse,

_Lo siento, lo siento!_ gimió Bella apenada al haberse percatado de la molestia de Seth, claro que le dolía pero solo era una fractura menor en su clavícula, algo que para el lobo solo sería cuestión de que sus huesos privilegiados se suelden rápidamente… cuestión de horas.

_No te pongas así Bella_ dijo Seth palmeando la rodilla de mi esposa con su mano buena _estaré bien en media hora, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo al enterarse lo de Jake y Nes… quiero decir, al menos no me mordiste o algo peor… eso apestaría_ murmuró cambiando de tema rápidamente.

Bella se estremeció y escondió su cabeza entre las manos apenada… ¿cómo podía ser tan obstinada y no entender que esa era una reacción normal en un neofíto?...

_Soy una persona horrible…_ dijo ahogando su voz entre sus manos,

_Por supuesto que no… yo debí…_

_Detente allí…_ me cortó, no quería palabras que la desprendan de toda culpa… como siempre

_Es una suerte que Nes… Renesmee no es venenosa_ dijo Seth después de unos segundos de silencio incómodo. _Porque se la pasa dándole mordidas a Jacob_ oh claro… la parte repugnante…

Bella dejó caer sus manos y miró a Seth sorprendida

_¿Lo hace?_ preguntó

_Claro. Cuando él o Rose no tenían la comida en su boca lo suficientemente rápido. Rose piensa que es muy chistoso_ claro mi hermana viéndole el lado gracioso, mi hija tocando la piel asquerosa del perro… ni siquiera podía pensar en ello…

"Perdón Edward, sé que es algo que te desagrada, pero ella debía saber para que sepa que no es la única que desea lastimar a Jake.. ja ja" pensó Seth al ver mi cara de repugnancia,

_Bien, Seth_, dijo Carlisle, enderezándose y alejándose de nosotros. _Creo que es todo lo que puedo hacer. Trata de no moverte por, oh, unas cuantas horas… supongo_ rió mi padre viéndole el lado gracioso de la situación _Desearía que tratar a los humanos fuera instantáneamente gratificante como esto_ puso su mano sobre la cabeza oscura de Seth por un momento _quédate quieto_ luego se levantó del sofá en el que había estado curando al pequeño lobo y desapareció escaleras abajo,

_Probablemente pueda arreglármelas para quedarme quieto un rato_ murmuró Seth momentos después, estiró su brazo sano y bostezó audiblemente, pronto cerró los ojos entregándose a un sueño instantáneo… aquel que parecía fácil para los lobos. Bella se veía aún afligida, se levantó del sofá en el que había estado acompañando a Seth y salió hacia la ventana que daba al patio trasero de la casa, la seguí sin dudarlo y le tomé la mano… deseaba poder calmar su inquietud y también deseaba tocarla lo más que fuera posible, era increíble como su piel me llamaba… increíble cómo toda ella era un canto de sirena para mí.

Su mirada se dirigió enseguida al la orilla del río, era fácil ver más allá del prado a la loba que había osado defender a su hermano yendo y viniendo a lo largo del río, como esperando que ella, mi esposa fuera a su encuentro…

"_Más te vale chupasangre que mantengas a tu esposa alejada o la próxima la mataré" _pensó para mí, luego de unos segundos cambiaba su semblante furioso a uno ansioso preocupado por Seth. Estúpida loba ¿qué no veía que aquí el eje de todo el problema era Jacob y su maldita locura de ir a imprimarse justamente con mi niña?

_Tú ya le diste el biberón hoy a la mañana ahora lo haré yo… no tienes derecho perro… mantente alejado_ escuché decir a Rosalie desde el piso de abajo, por dios ¿cómo podían ser tan imbéciles de pelearse por quién alimentar al Renesmee?, si Bella estuviera en condiciones de manejar bien todos esos impulsos que la abarcaban y mantener a salvo a mi hija, sería el fin de las discusiones de esos dos. Miré a mi esposa que se mantenía impasible con sus ojos clavados en Leah… ¡cómo deseaba leer su mente en ese momento!... si tan solo supiera lo que sucedía dentro de esa cabecita tan valiosa para mí, si tan solo pudiera oírla…! Sin embargo allí estaba yo, a su lado como siempre… como pretendía hacerlo para toda la eternidad sin saber nada de lo que ella pensaba, sin obtener nada de ella más que la frustración que todo eso generaba en mí.

A un lado del pilar de las escaleras se encontraba parado Jassper atento a cualquier tipo de cambio en las emociones de mi Bella, ella parecía tranquila pero al parecer y por lo que él me decía no era obra suya, mi esposa estaba manteniéndose calmada por sus propios medios,

"_Creo que ya no me necesita aquí, al menos no mientras esté serena y no en presencia de Jacob o Nessie… está aprendiendo a controlarse más rápido de lo que creí capaz"_

Por primera vez en mis cien años me sentí impaciente por alguna situación, esta vez no era la sed, no era la tentación de atacar a mi dulce Bella porque eso no volvería a suceder jamás… gracias a dios, no era el hecho de que mi Renesmee fuera condenada de tal forma por una estúpida teoría Quiloute ni el hecho de que tuviera tantas ganas de cortarle la garganta a Jacob, no… ahora mi impaciencia era provocada por ella, por mi propia esposa… el hecho de que no pudiera leer su mente y no premeditar sus reacciones era realmente frustrante, es decir… se hubiesen evitado varias cosas desde que despertó a esta nueva vida, en primer lugar hubiese visto sus reacciones una vez que despertó… aunque en ese caso Jassper fue de gran ayuda, en segundo lugar hubiese sido más fácil para ella y para mí haber enfrentado como padres a nuestra pequeña… sus pensamientos en ese momento hubiesen sido sumamente valiosos y no solo hubiese dado un meñique por esos pensamientos en ese momento en particular, hubiese dado todos los millones que teníamos guardados, en tercer lugar se hubiese evitado en gran medida el ataque al Jacob, que aunque mis deseos hubiesen sido que de una vez le arrancara la cabeza no habría sido la solución más viable… me odiaría a mí mismo por el resto de mi existencia por no haber impedido eso ya que seguramente mi Bella hubiese sido infeliz si lo hacía… y yo quería su felicidad, su risa, su alegría, su sonrisa… quería todo lo bueno para ella, no oscuridad… definitivamente no deseaba oscuridad.

"_Edward, ella está ansiosa por algo en particular… nerviosa diría yo" _advirtió Jassper desde el primer piso, miré a mi esposa que parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, pero nada podía encontrar en su postura o su rostro impasible, inmóvil como el de una muñeca de porcelana que me dijera que algo andaba mal…

¿Qué sería?... ¿a caso había recordado algún mal momento? ¿a caso todavía se sentía culpable? ¿Sería la llamada de su padre esa mañana? ¿Esa que ninguno había querido atender porque justamente nos encontrábamos en una crisis importante con lo de Seth y que por descarte atendió Esme?

Mi hermano tan contagiado por la creciente ansiedad de Bella fue el que decidió cuestionar,

_¿Qué sucede Bella?_ preguntó calmadamente caminando hacia nosotros de manera tranquila _nadie está molesto contigo_

"_Si ¿cómo no?... seguro que yo aquí estoy pintada ¿no?, casi mata a mi hermano_" pensó la enojada Leah al mismo tiempo que emitía un gruñido contradiciendo a Jassper el cual lo ignoró olímpicamente.

_ Nadie está sorprendido, de verdad. Bueno, supongo que estamos sorprendidos. Pero sorprendidos por la forma en que fuiste capaz de controlarte tal rápidamente. Lo hiciste bien. Mejor de lo esperado_ murmuró mientras enviaba una oleada de tranquilidad por todo el cuarto,

_Pensaba en Charlie de todos modos_ dijo al tiempo que en el bosque Leah se detenía a escuchar con curiosidad,

_Ah…_ murmuró Jassper…

¿A sí que eso era la que la tenía preocupada?, ¿cómo iba a enfrentarse a su padre?... pues bien, para eso había tiempo si ella continuaba con esa singular manera de autocontrolarse, pronto tal vez lo vería…

_Realmente nos vamos a ir, verdad?_ preguntó _Por un tiempo al menos. Pretenderemos que estamos en Atlanta o algo_ ella arrugó el entrecejo con la pregunta y fue la primera vez en toda la conversación donde pude percibir su lenguaje corporal, ahora era tan difícil leerla como un libro abierto… ella miraba fijamente a mi hermano, como buscando una respuesta

_Sí. Es la única forma de proteger a tu padre_ dijo mi hermano al ver que mi esposa esperaba su respuesta, ella vaciló un poco pero luego bajó la mirada

_Lo voy a extrañar tanto. Extrañaré a todos…_ murmuró con su voz cargada de dolor, oh Bella… deseaba tomarla entre mis brazos y cobijarla para que ese dolor se fuera, para al menos ahuyentarlo, pero yo mismo sabía los efectos que ese abrazo tendría para ella, al igual que para mí… solo deseaba que ella pudiera borrar de su memoria todas las vivencias humanas que le habían infundido alguna clase de dolor. Entonces, al igual que otras veces en que ella me sorprendía, una risa cantarina salió de entre sus labios dejándome impactado, clavado en mi lugar…

Woou, valla cambio de dirección. Arqueé las cejas ante ese inesperado gesto y ella me miró y sacudió la cabeza dejándome una vez más con la intriga,

"_Eso si que fue inesperado… ¿qué habrá recordado?" _pensó mi hermano tan sorprendido como yo.

Oímos desde el piso de abajo cuando la tranquilidad se rompió, mi padre había decidido hacer el control habitual de mi niña, Jassper comprendiendo esto se posicionó a mi lado en seguida y yo me aferré a la mano de Bella con un poco más de fuerza, esto era algo nuevo para ella…

"_Sostenla y yo controlaré_…" pensó mi hermano impaciente

_Deben ser las seis_ comenté suavemente

_¿Y?_ preguntó ella con visible curiosidad con los ojos clavados en Rosalie y Jacob que se pelaban por sostener a la niña,

"_Mantenla alejada Edward, no sabemos cómo puede llegara a reaccionar"_ la voz mental indeseable de Jacob llegó a mí, ¡Obvio estúpido chucho!... a pesar de lo acertado pero idiota de sus pensamientos el parecía preocupado en serio.

_Hora de medir a Nes… esto Renesmee_ explicó mi padre precavido,

_Oh! ¿Hacen esto todos los días?_ inquirió sorprendida Bella,

_Cuatro veces al día_ corrigió mi padre con gesto ausente mientras llevaba a todos hacia el sofá, mi niña suspiró resignada… estaba tan frustrada con esto que hacía su abuelo, como todo niño, la aburría que un doctor la revisara y más si esto se había convertido en una costumbre por demás habitual. Ella prefería jugar con su tío Emmett en ese momento, quien la lanzaba a los aires por encima de su cabeza y la atrapaba mientras iba cayendo o prefería estar mordiendo a Jacob o doblando cucharas, aunque a esto a mi madre no le agradara mucho ya que había arruinado todo el juego de cubiertos de plata que adquirió en Francia.

Sin embargo ella no era como otros niños que en su lugar hubiesen llorado de temor por la cinta métrica, la balanza y los instrumentos médicos de mi padre, no… mi Renesmee tenía muy buena predisposición a pesar de su disgusto.

_¿Cuatro veces todos los días? ¿Por qué?_ inquirió aún sorprendida mi esposa,

_ella sigue creciendo muy rápido_ dije cuidando de no hacer notar la preocupación en mi voz, rodeé su cintura con uno de mis brazos y aferré mi mano con más fuerza a la suya. Si ella decidía ponerse nerviosa y sacar a relucir su temperamento que me arrastrara con ella…

Ella, con su vivas inteligencia, vería al igual que yo los cambios que mi niña había sufrido de la noche a la mañana. Sutiles cambios, pero presentes al fin…

Mi Renesmee tenía ahora su cuerpo más delgado y largo, había perdido unos pocos centímetros de ancho para ganarlos en altura, su cabello rizado del mismo color que el mío llegaban casi hasta los hombros y su perfecta cara redondeada había dejado de serlo para parecer más bien ovalada, sus ojos marrones vivaces ya parecían los de una niña de al menos dos años, habían dejado de ser los de un bebé de apenas tres días de vida… increíble pero perturbadoramente inquietante...

"_Valla… tres y nueve centímetros hoy"_ pensó mi padre mientras la medía con su cinta métrica, eso era un poco menos de lo que había medido esa noche antes de que mi esposa despertara,

Enseguida sentí el cuerpo de mi esposa tensarse entre mis brazos,

_¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ susurró aterrada,

Oí la advertencia de Jassper en mi mente al percibir su miedo, yo mismo lo sentía debajo de mis manos… mi esposa estaba horrorizada,

_No lo sé_ dije apesadumbrado al mismo nivel que ella,

_Va algo más despacio_ musitó un Jacob más optimista, él mismo estaba tratando de hacerse creer que ese aspecto de mi niña no era de qué preocuparse, trataba de encontrar el mínimo margen de diferencia…

_ Necesitaremos muchos más días de medidas para notar una tendencia, Jacob. No puedo hacer promesas_ respondió mi padre con todo su profesionalismo, él más que nadie deseaba que lo que insinuaba Jacob fuera verdad,

_Ayer creció cuatro centímetros, hoy menos_ volvió a explicar el chucho terco,

_ Por un treinta y doceavo de pulgada, si mis medidas son perfectas_ dijo Carlisle tranquilamente

_See, exacto doc…_ replicó el perro con palabras que parecían casi amenazadoras, pobre iluso… rodeado de vampiros y provocándolos, Rosalie se envaró al instante

_Ya sabes que lo hago lo mejor que puedo_ aseguró mi padre ¿por qué diablos debía darle explicaciones al maldito chucho?...

Jacob suspiró

_Supongo que eso es todo lo que puedo pedir_ dijo resignado. ¿Quién se creía ese licántropo fastidioso para venir a osar robarnos el papel de padres de mi niña?

Renesmee se removió inquieta entre los brazos de Rosalie, en su mente una sola imagen abarcaba el total de sus pensamientos, sonreí ante eso. Mi hermana se inclinó para que mi hija pudiera poner su pequeña manita en su mejilla y al hacerlo le trasmitió sus deseos…

_ ¿Qué es lo que quiere?_ inquirió Jacob atento a todos los movimientos de mi niña,

_A Bella por supuesto_ musitó mi hermana como si eso fuera común, claro que lo era… desde la primera vez que Renesmee había visto a su madre no se la había podido sacar de la cabeza… era una imagen constante y ahora que había probado los brazos de su madre quería más… siempre más. _¿Cómo estas?_ preguntó preocupada mi hermana siendo conciente del frágil autocontrol de mi esposa

_Preocupada_ admitió Bella con sinceridad, apreté su cintura con mis manos haciéndole sentir que yo estaba allí y que sentía lo mismo que ella

_Todos lo estamos, pero no es lo que quiero decir_ dijo Rosalie

_Estoy bajo control_ prometió nuevamente con sinceridad, ella jamás lo hubiese admitido si sabía que podía hacerle daño a nuestra niña. Mi hermana se aproximó con cautela a nosotros, Jasper enseguida se puso alerta dejándome saber en mis pensamientos que estaba preparado, la tomé aún con más fuerza de la cintura… con temor, pero con confianza sobre todo.

Bella avanzó un paso cautelosamente, no por temor a ella… solo para infundir confianza a los demás que mirábamos ansiosos esta escena, yo la seguía tomándola de la cintura y mi niña la veía con una sonrisa cegadora que iluminaba su rostro.

"_Mamá… mamá"_ musitaba en su mente como si fuera un mantra… ¡Se necesitaban tanto la una a la otra!

Enseguida Bella la tomó entre sus brazos que parecían haber sido creados para esa tarea, sostener a su pequeña hija y entonces enseguida, ávida por mostrarle sus pensamientos a su madre ella puso su manito en su mejilla.

Una vez más pude comprobar que lo que fuera que tuviera la mente de Bella que me impedía leerle la mente, no impedía que los pensamientos de mi niña atravesaran su piel hasta llegar a su cerebro… ¿cómo? No lo sé… simplemente increíble. Mi esposa jadeó al ver el torrente de información que mi hija anhelaba compartir con ella, primero imágenes brillantes y coloridas como las que había visto aquella primera vez que pude leer sus pensamientos desde el vientre de su madre, luego recordó cómo Bella cargó contra Jacob con Seth saltando entre ellos… reí entre dientes al recordar esa escena, Bella había saltado con tal gracia que parecía una flecha soltada desde un certero arco.

Entonces me percaté de algo que en ese momento de crisis no había hecho, mi niña nunca había abandonado a Jacob con su mirada… era como si nos estuviera dando una clase de advertencia, ella parecía feliz de que Seth hubiese interceptado esa lucha porque su pequeña pero tan intrépida mente no toleraba estar separada de Jacob… su Jacob, ella nos estaba dando a entender que no quería bajo ningún punto de vista que dañáramos lo que le pertenecía… Jacob…

Valla…

_Oh maravilloso_ gruñó Bella al interpretar lo mismo que yo había visto _ perfecto_

_Seguro que es porque sabe mejor que todos nosotros_ dije entre dientes demostrando mi disgusto

_Ya les había dicho que le gusto_ musitó con gracilidad el perro entrometido mirando fijamente a mi Renesmee. Ella volvió a centrar su atención en su madre palmeando su mejilla para que la atendiera, los recuerdos siguieron fluyendo de su pequeña mente con fluidez, quería hacerle saber a Bella todo lo que ella se había perdido de su corta vida… Rosalie peinando su cabello, Carlisle midiéndola lo cual no le parecía nada interesante

_Es como si estuviera haciendo un resumen de todo lo que te has perdido_ dije a su oído con una de mis manos en su cintura, entonces un pensamiento que no vi venir inundó la mente de mi hija… un vaso de metal cuyo contenido era su alimento,

"_No Edward… ten cuidado! Está molesta!"_ pensó Jasper con angustia. En una fracción de segundo vi a Bella arrugar su nariz, la solté para tomar a mi niña de sus brazos y alejarla mientras Jasper tomaba sus brazos por detrás de su espalda.

Nada había sucedido, sin embargo el miedo… el maldito miedo estaba allí como un fantasma dispuesto a arruinar el momento, Bella me miraba sorprendida sin siquiera respirar,

_¿Qué es lo que he hecho?_ dijo sorprendida con sus ojos bien abiertos, miré a Jasper que tenía sujetos sus brazos detrás de su espalda y me devolvió la mirada confundido y otra vez miré a Bella,

"_¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué esa reacción?..." _pensó mi hermano desconcertado

_Es que ella estaba recordando la sed_ mascullé frunciendo el entrecejo ¿por qué parecía tan serena? ¿Cómo si nada hubiera sucedido?... _ estaba recordando el sabor de la sangre humana_

Los brazos de Jasper apretaron los de Bella que aún no daba muestras de irritación o ira,

"_No entiendo Edward ¿otra vez esa capacidad de autocontrol que parece ser un don en ella o algo derivado de su preparación previa?... ¿Qué carajo…?"_ Jasper no cabía en si de la sorpresa y la frustración

_Si… ¿y?_ musitó Bella ¿cómo podía reaccionar así, de manera tan… relajada?, no pude evitar dejar salir una carcajada que reflejaba mi confusión mezclada con el alivio…

_Pues parece que nada, creo que esta vez sobre reaccioné exageradamente… suéltala Jas_ pedí a mi hermano que aún no relajaba su rostro sorprendido, él enseguida lo hizo dejándola libre para que ella pudiera una vez más tomar a su hija en brazos, se la devolví sin vacilaciones… era increíble pero no había peligro… de hecho, nunca lo hubo.

_No puedo entenderlo_ replicó mi hermano sumamente frustrado _no puedo soportarlo…_ parecía que empuñaba sus manos en un intento de jalar su cabello para tratar de entender que era lo que sucedía con mi Bella… como siempre sorprendiéndonos a todos,

"_Maldita sea… ¿Qué diablos fue lo que me perdí? ¿A caso no es una neófita? ¿Por qué no actúa como una?"_ gritaba en su mente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta trasera y salía en dirección al río… Jasper si que estaba confundido, frustrado y sumamente irritado.

Quise reí ante ese lió que Jas parecía tener en su mente, pero yo me sentía igual… aunque un sentimiento abarcaba mi cabeza en mayor medida que los otros… estaba maravillado con lo que mi esposa podía hacer, ¡Maldición si tenía deseos de salir al mundo y gritar orgulloso la clase de mujer que tenía!... ¡Cómo si ella hubiese sido una especie de premio!... diablos sí que lo era… lo era…

Mi hija continuó con sus preguntas mentales a su madre, esta vez reproducía exactamente la reacción de mi hermano segundos atrás… ella no comprendía a qué se debía ese cambio en su tío que siempre parecía cargado de paz, tranquilidad y una extraña pero agradable calma que ella agradecía a la hora de dormir.

_Luego regresará_ dije a sus preguntas mentales _necesita unos segundos para poder reajustar su punto de vista sobre la vida_ dije recordando la cantidad de improperios que Jas recitaba mentalmente mientras saltaba el vado del río,

_¿Está furioso conmigo?_ preguntó mi Bella inesperadamente, ¿cómo podía llegar a pensar eso? ¿Y justamente de Jasper…?

_No, ¿por qué tendría que estarlo?_ pregunté de vuelta

_¿Entonces qué es lo que le pasa?_

_Está furioso consigo mismo, Bella. Le preocupa que se trate de… "una profecía de cumplimiento inevitable", supongo que podría llamarse así…_ murmuré pensando en mejores palabras,

_¿Cómo es eso?_ preguntó mi padre de repente, había olvidado que él había estado mirando todo detenidamente,

_Se está preguntando si la locura de los neonatos es algo realmente tan difícil de superar como siempre hemos pensado, o si, por el contrario con la orientación y la preparación adecuadas, cualquiera podría desempeñarse tan bien como tú, Bella_ musité apostando mi vida entera que en eso derivaba toda la confusión de mi hermano, él no sabía cómo lidiar con nuevos "amaestrados" por decirlo de alguna manera, él siempre los vió salvajes y siniestros, así los conocía, así había sido el mismo en el comienzo a su nueva vida… bueno, esta vez había sido diferente. _incluso que quizás él ha experimentado una dificultad tan grande solo porque pensaba que ello era natural e inevitable. Quizá si hubiera esperado más de sí mismo habría podido hacerlo igual de bien como tú. Le estas haciendo plantearse un montón de cosas que hemos dado por supuestas e imposibles de cuestionar, Bella_

_Pero eso es injusto_ replicó mi padre _todos somos diferentes, cada uno de nosotros tiene sus propios retos. Es posible que el comportamiento de Bella se salga de lo normal, pero quizás sea su don, por decirlo de algún modo…_ era muy cierto, pero al igual que las diversas teorías estaba abierto a discusión

_Es una teoría muy interesante y bastante plausible_ repuse pensando en esa posibilidad _¿has visto alguna vez el autocontrol como un talento en alguien que conocieras?_ le pregunté con curiosidad _¿crees que es realmente un don o solo es producto de toda su preparación?_

Mi padre se encogió de hombros e imágenes de una mujer que no conocía se filtró en su mente,

_Es algo similar a lo que Shioban era capaz de hacer, aunque ella nunca lo llamó don_ dijo pensativo

_Shioban… ¿tu amiga del aquelarre Irlandés?_ preguntó Rosalie _no tenía idea de que tuviera algo especial. Pensé que la que tenía algún talento distintivo era Maggie_

Mi padre le explicó los pormenores y las diferencias de lo que cada una de esas mujeres eran capaces de hacer, talentos únicos, especiales y prodigiosos que yo no creí nunca posibles… claro lo mío era un poco más centrado en la mente humana, leerlas no era problemas, pero otros dones como a los que mi padre se refería… convertir en realidad un deseo o alguna ilusión sobrepasaba los límites de lo posible hasta para los vampiros, es decir… más que un aquelarre de vampiros con dones especiales rayaban en lo inverosímil semejándose a un grupo de magos y hechiceros que podían manejar el curso de las cosas a su antojo, algo que yo claramente no podía hacer… un poco de lo que Jasper hacía por supuesto al poder manejar las emociones, pero algo que definitivamente ni yo ni Alice podíamos hacer, mi don estaba limitado a ver las cosas desde afuera, sin poder manipular las cosas a mi antojo y lo mismo sucedía con Alice que veía el futuro pero que no podía manipularlo… que interesante sería poder ver en acción los dones de aquellas personas ¿a caso tendré la oportunidad de verlos en acción en algún momento de mi larga existencia?... esperaba que si.

"_¿Edward?... prepara a Bella, ya está listo" _el pensamiento fluido de mi madre llegó a mi mente desde el prado que se extendía detrás de la casa, había estado tan inserto en la conversación con mi padre que no me había percatado que Bella estaba parada con mi niña dormida en sus brazos a un lado de la pared de cristal,

_Por fin_ dije llevando mi mirada hacia la ventana, a lo lejos y saltando sobre el río venía mi familia… Emmett nadando entre las aguas velozmente… mi madre tan convencional como siempre, Alice saltando sobre la rama de un abeto cercano y balanceándose cual trapecista y Jassper tan sobrio y confundido aún, pero mucho más tranquilo.

Entonces la familia completa se reunió en la sala donde mi esposa sostenía a su niña, la que debería dejar unos momentos esta noche… al fín.

La miré expectante sabiendo que a ella estas cosas no les caía en gracia, angustiado por la desconfianza que demostró ante la mirada de Alice… sospechaba, oh sí… mi Bella sospechaba.

Mi pequeña hermana se deslizó hasta Bella con la mano extendida llevando lo que tanto había esperado, una llave de bronce con un lazo de satén rosado que había colocado ella para darle su típica nota habitual. Bella la miró algo descolocada pero enseguida colocó a Renesmee sobre su lado derecho tomándola con una sola mano y con la que tenía libre tomó la llave que colgaba de los dedos de Alice

_Feliz cumpleaños!_ canturreó con parcimonia… ¡por dios Alice no la asustes! pensé…

Mi bella esposa puso los ojos en blanco como si esa fuera la mayor tontería en la historia de la humanidad,

_Nadie empieza a celebrar su cumpleaños el día de su nacimiento_ dijo sagazmente _el primer cumpleaños se celebra al año de haber nacido Alice_ explicó como lo haría a una niña de cuatro años, mi hermana sonrió con suficiencia,

_No estamos celebrando tu cumpleaños como vampira, al menos todavía no. Hoy estamos a trece de septiembre Bella… ¡Feliz diecinueve cumpleaños!..._ dijo la duende con un saltito de alegría. Bella… la cara de poker de Bella era digna de una fotografía, la recordaría por siempre…

* * *

**iiijujuyyyy que viene ahora? dejen sus reviews!**


	26. Irrefrenable

_**Amanecer desde la perspectiva de Edward Cullen**_

* * *

**Irrefrenable**

**

* * *

**

Miré expectante a mi esposa con una mano en su cintura y esperando recorrer con la otra todo su cuerpo… ¡lo que pueden hacer cien años de soledad!, ¡con cuanta premura necesitaba sentirla nuevamente!...

Me concentré en su rostro momentáneamente sorprendido que en medio segundo se tornó incrédulo y hasta molesto,

_¡Ah no! ¡Eso no, de ninguna manera!_ sacudió la cabeza como la Bella obstinada que era,

"_Oh si, por supuesto que si mi amor, espera abrir tu sorpresa…"_ le dije en mi mente como si ella fuera capaz de oírme… Me lanzó una mirada molesta, su actitud parecía a la de Alice cuando le negaban algo, aunque claro, era difícil que eso sucediera… _Eso no cuenta. Hace tres días que dejé de cumplir años y tendré dieciocho para siempre_

_Si como sea_ replicó Alice ignorando totalmente su diatriba alzando los hombros _vamos a celebrarlo ¿queda claro?_ mi Bella suspiró resentida sabiendo que era ridículo discutir con mi hermana y esperar salir ganando,

_¿Estas preparada para abrir tu regalo?_ canturreó mi hermana

_Regalos…_ corregí en seguida sacando de mi bolsillo la llave de su auto para después, la había tenido conmigo desde antes que ella despertara a su nueva vida… latente, paciente y esperándola a ella, a mi bella esposa… ya ansiaba verla sentada entre los asientos de cuero y corriendo a 190 km por hora conmigo a su lado.

_El mío primero!_ reclamó Alice sacándome la lengua,

_El mío está más cerca_ repliqué obstinadamente, necesitaba darle ese obsequio que había adquirido para ella luego del ataque de Victoria cuando aceptó ser mi esposa… había esperado tanto para este momento.

_Pero mira cómo va vestida_ reclamó mi hermana mientras por su mente deambulaban imágenes vagas de la inmensa cantidad de ropa que había comprado para mi bella esposa, _estoy enfurecida desde que la vi por la mañana. Está claro que lo mío es una cuestión prioritaria_ lamentó frustrada, sospechando el estado del vestido debajo de la camisa que cubría el desastre en el cuerpo de Bella.

"_Por favor Edward, llévala… odio tener que ver un Prada destrozado_" me resistí a duras penas de no rodar los ojos ante sus pensamientos absurdos, pero pronto vi que la ridícula idea que se le había cruzado en la cabeza

_Ya se lo que vamos a hacer… jugaremos_ sugirió entusiasmada _a piedra, papel o tijeras_

Suspiré entre dientes _¿Y quién va a ganar Alice? ¿Por qué no lo dices simplemente?_ inquirí irónicamente, auque sería divertido ver para quién tiraría la suerte, yo anticiparía sus movimientos y ella los míos… interesante, aunque por ese motivo nadie jugaba ajedrez conmigo. Alice mostró una sonrisa deslumbrante…

_Yo! Estupendo_ gritó entusiasmada

_De todas formas es mejor que espere hasta mañana_ murmuré fijándome en los dos licántropos que dormían en el sofá… _creo que sería mucho más divertido si Jacob estuviera despierto para la gran revelación ¿no crees? Quizá alguien si muestre el nivel adecuado de entusiasmo_ Bella me sonrió al verme demostrar lo bien que la conocía, contaba con que al menos con la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro cuando destapáramos su regalo y sabía que los lobos si iban a demostrar su asombro.

_Ya…_ canturreó Alice ansiosa _Bella, deja que Rosalie agarre a Ness… a Renesmee_

_¿Donde duerme?_ preguntó mi Bella ignorando el casi error de mi hermana

_En los brazos de Rose, en los de Jacob o en los de Esme. Ya te puedes hacer una idea… no creo que se haya acostado en… toda su vida. Se va a convertir en la semivampira más malcriada de la historia_ me eché a reír con la lógica absurda de mi hermana, aunque claro… bromeaba y lo hacía por el alto nivel de entusiasmo que tenía…

Bella le entregó a Ness… a nuestra hija a Rosalie que la recibía con gusto,

_También es la menos mimada de todas las semivampiras del mundo_ replicó _es lo bueno de ser única especie_ y era bueno que fuera la única niña dentro de un gran clan de vampiros, nunca le faltaría un par de brazos que estén dispuestos a tomarla y mecerla y hacerla sentir amada… aunque eso debía adjudicárselo a Jacob y Seth también porque a pesar de nuestro desacuerdo, ella pasaría a formar parte de la familia de lobos también.

Alice, que ya no cabía en si del entusiasmo, tomó a Bella del brazo y la empujó hacia la puerta

_Vamos, vamos…_ gorgojeó, Bella curiosa preguntó si estaba afuera… y tanto Rosalie como el resto de la familia le pidieron que disfrutara su regalo, era de todos pero principalmente de Esme… ella se había encargado de la mayor parte del trabajo y solo ella y su sentido del buen gusto la había dejado como a Bella le gustaría… mi familia la conocía bien y eso me satisfacía enormemente, ella los tenía en su puño a todos.

_¿No vienen con nosotros?_ preguntó mi Bella mientras salíamos por la puerta principal…

_Te daremos la ocasión de que lo disfrutes a solas_ explicó Rosalie _ya nos dirás qué te parece más tarde_ era increíble cómo, luego del nacimiento de nuestra hija la relación de ellas dos había cambiado drásticamente… ahora hasta se podía decir que podían llegar a ser grandes amigas, por supuesto que eso se debió en gran parte a la confianza que mi esposa había depositado en Rose al momento de conocer su estado y mi… posición.

"_Trata que la casa quede en pié Eddy… y recuerda que estamos a unos kilómetros de distancia, no queremos escucharlos!" _la risotada de Emmett resonó dentro de la casa… Oh si hermano, ahora este es mi momento… después de pasar noches, días, años oyendo el los sonidos de amor de otros no me importaría incomodarlos…

Caminamos por el claro de la casa hasta la orilla del río, la noche púrpura nos envolvía mientras nos dirigíamos hacía el norte, el bosque expectante y tranquilo estaba envuelto por la bruma pasajera que cubría Forks gracias a la humedad, ni un sonido se oía ahora… ningún latido de corazón más que los moderados que llegaban desde la casa, dos corazones pesados y grandes y uno pequeño que latía rápido pero de manera acompasada… mi niña dormía, ni el bosque emitía sus sonidos nocturnos habituales, de repente el universo parecía haber dejado de girar mientras caminábamos, silencioso y expectante esperando un reencuentro, el roce de dos almas, si las habían, el choque de las pieles…

_Ese es el entusiasmo que buscaba_ murmuró Alice aprobando la reacción de Bella al sonreír, ¿Qué había sido lo que había provocado su sonrisa alegre y vivaz? ¡Por dios… en estos momentos era donde moría por leer su mente… por saber sus secretos escindidos! Con cuanto fervor llenaba mi pecho al verla feliz, cuanto entusiasmo por algo que yo ni siquiera intuía la procedencia, que hermosa caja de sorpresas era mi esposa… y era mía, solamente mía!

Alice saltó el río con su gracilidad habitual, cayó sobre sus pies en la orilla opuesta y llamó a Bella a hacer lo mismo. Salté junto a mi esposa que esta vez lo hizo con mayor destreza, ya había aprendido a calcular la distancia y la fuerza y esta vez había sido más divertido que la anterior porque la tenía a mi lado, me sentía igual en condición… ya no estábamos allí para aprender o enseñar, estábamos como marido y mujer compartiendo las experiencias juntos.

Seguimos a Alice en dirección Norte entre los árboles del bosque pero sin alejarnos de la orilla del río… ya podía sentir olores nuevos, sutiles pero presentes para mi sentido desarrollado del olfato, el tenue olor a cuero y madera nueva, el picante olor a pintura seca, los distintos impresiones sutiles del algodón, la seda y las fibras intricadas de la misma tela que Bella había utilizado en nuestra luna de miel, aquella que dejaba entrever su piel color crema… el encaje. Sentí un cosquilleo de anticipación y una ansiedad parecida a la que me invadió en nuestra primera noche juntos.

"_No quiero que vea, pero no se cómo reaccionará…"_ los pensamientos de Alice me sacaron de mis cavilaciones mientras ella daba la vuelta de repente para pararse detrás de ella, Bella la miró expectante,

_No me ataques_ previno mi hermana para luego saltar sobre ella

_¿Qué estas haciendo?_ preguntó extrañada, Alice le tapó los ojos con sus pequeñas manos

_Asegurándome que no puedas ver nada_

_Puedo ocuparme de esto sin tanto teatro_ dije cayendo en la cuenta de la incomodidad de mi Bella, sus músculos tensionados ante la invasión me decían que estaba controlándose de sacársela de encima.

_Tú la dejarás hacer trampa. Tómala de la mano y condúcela hacia delante_ murmuró la duende demandante

_Alice yo…_

_No fastidies Bella, vamos a hacer esto a mi manera…_ ¡Maldición Alice! Siempre haciendo las cosas a su manera, sin cuidar la comodidad de mi Bella. Tomé la mano de mi esposa y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos... ese primer contacto para mí era la gloria.

_Son solo unos segundos más Balla, después se largará a molestar a otro…_ murmuré lanzándole una mirada asesina a mi hermana que me veía con aire de suficiencia trepada como mono sobre la espalda de Bella.

Empujé a mi esposa hacia delante y ella no se resistió, podía ver que confiaba en mí… se dejaba llevar con suma seguridad, supongo que su nueva fortaleza le daban tanta confianza como la que yo le trasmitía…

_Podrías ser un poco más agradecido_ recriminó Alice haciéndose la ofendida _al fin y al cabo es tanto para ti como para ella_

"_Si hermanito, admítelo ahora y verás que la sorpresa es para ambos"_

_Eso es cierto, gracias Alice_ las palabras salieron de mi boca tan pronto la cabaña irreal que parecía sacada de un cuento quedaba al descubierto entre los árboles. Era hermosa, tal cual la había visto en la mente de Esme tantas veces cuando iba avanzando en el proyecto, tan propia de ella… pero al mismo tiempo con reminiscencias de Bella, de esa hermosa y pequeña adolescente que había conocido hacía ya más de un año, el aroma a humedad, a naturaleza, a madera cortada y tierra removida, las flores que adornaban el jardín, la madreselva… allí estaba todo lo que necesitaba para el resto de la eternidad, mi esposa por sobre todas las cosas.

_Ok, Ok… esta bien_ la voz de Alice derepente denotaba emoción _Detente aquí, vuélvela un poco hacia la derecha_ acomodé el cuerpo de Bella de manera que estuviera justo frente a la casa _estupendo ¿estas preparada?_chilló

_Si lo estoy_ respondió mi Bella.

Alice saltó de la espalda de ella y sacó las manos de sus ojos, todos contuvimos la respiración…

Observé atento las reacciones de Bella, allí frente a ella estaba lo que sería nuestro hogar, nuestro refugio, nuestro pedazo de cielo… nuestro perímetro destinado solo para nosotros y para nuestra pequeña familia, nuestro comienzo y nuestro final… su pequeño tesoro, su regalo…

Ella se veía sorprendida, casi como si no pudiera caber en sí misma del impacto, casi como si no reconociera lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Si amor, es tuyo… solo tuyo, el lugar donde yo viviré adorándote, hincándome sobre mis rodillas para alabarte y exaltarte como la única diosa de mi vida y de mi existencia, el lugar donde te haré mía y nos fundiremos junto en el amor y la pasión… sí mi amor, nuestro lugar.

_¿Te gusta?_ el rostro de mi hermana decayó un poco al no ver la reacción favorable de Bella, su mente sopesaba distintas alternativas del futuro pero ninguna era real, ninguna correspondía _Quiero decir que si quieres, podemos arreglarla de otra manera distinta. Emmett quería que le añadiéramos unos cientos de metros, con un segundo piso, columnas y una torre, pero Esme pensó que la casa te gustaría más si mantenía el mismo aspecto que debía tener en su principio_ su voz comenzó a acelerarse al tiempo que sus ideas estaban haciéndose más desesperadas e inciertas _Si nos equivocamos podemos ponernos manos a la obra otra vez, no creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo…

_¡Chist!_ exclamó Bella con urgencia, Alice calló en seguida,

"_¿Tu crees que no le gusta? ¿lo crees?... hay, Esme… dios… dime si no le gusta ¡Sabes! Tu don sería muy útil ahora!" _las palabras atropelladas que fluían de la mente de Alice concordaban con la desesperación que se veía en sus ojos,

_¿Me estás regalando una casa por mi cumpleaños?_ susurró aún con la mirada fija en la cabaña que esperaba por ella.

_Todos nosotros_ corregí _y no es más que una cabaña. Creo que la palabra casa implica algo más de espacio_ si ella quería eso, podía comprarle una enorme casa cerca de Phoenix o Seattle para utilizarla como casa vacacional, o una en Río de Janeiro si es que ella lo prefería o podía cruzar el océano y adquirir una en Italia o Londres para que se sienta a gusto en la ciudad originaria de sus autores literarios favoritos… podíamos obtener miles de propiedades a lo largo del ancho mundo y esta solo era la primera.

_No te metas con mi casa_ dijo amenazante mientras que la sonrisa deslumbrante de Alice se hizo presente

_Te gusta_ confirmó, pero Bella negó con la cabeza _¿Te encanta?_ y ella asintió _No puedo esperar contárselo a Esme!_

_¿Por qué no ha venido ella?_ inquirió, en seguida la sonrisa de Alice desapareció y en su mente relampagueó aquel fatídico cumpleaños hace un año atrás, la noche de la peor decisión de mi vida

_Bueno, ya sabes… todos se acuerdan de cómo eres con los regalos. No querían presionarte mucho para que les dijeras que te gustaba.

_Pero si me encanta de verdad ¿cómo podría no gustarme?_ su voz había subido una octava producto de su incredulidad.

_A ellos si les va a gustar_ dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo _de cualquier modo tienes un armario hasta arriba. Úsalo con cabeza y… creo que esos es todo_

Al fin…

_¿No vas a entrar?_ ¿Qué?... ¿A caso no se daba cuenta de la sutileza de mi hermana? Alice dio unos pasos casuales hacia atrás

_Edward conoce esto. Yo pasaré… más tarde, llámame si no sabes cómo combinar la ropa_

"_Se avergonzará si lo digo abiertamente… que obstinada!" _pensó mi hermana por un momento

_Jazz quiere ir de caza. Nos vemos_ y luego de eso Alice salió disparada entre los árboles,

_Qué extraño!_ murmuró para sí misma aún mirando el lugar por donde Alice había desaparecido_¿de verdad soy tan mala? No tendría que haber dudado, ahora me siento culpable. Ni siquiera le he dado las gracias de manera adecuado, volvamos así le decimos a Esme…_

_Bella no seas tonta…_ murmuré absteniéndome de callarla con un beso ¡Por amor de dios que era obstinada!... _nadie piensa que seas irrazonable_

_Entonces que…_

_Su otro regalo es que podamos tener un poco de tiempo para nosotros solos. Alice intentaba sugerirlo de forma sutil_ mascullé despacio

_Ahh.._

Su mirada quedó fija en mis ojos y entonces como siempre que eso sucedía, la atmosfera se recargó con esa extraña energía que irradiaban nuestros cuerpos… esa rara mezcla de adrenalina y calor, si ella hubiese sido humana yo ya habría percibido ese efluvio enloquecedor en el aire, mezcla de almizcle, endorfinas y estrógeno… el rico coctel de la pasión. Podía escribir un extenso libro llamado La pasión de Bella, pero todo era tan simple uno frente a otro, con nuestros cuerpos llamándose, anhelándose, deseando el reencuentro… Debía controlar mis impulsos y atrasar mis instintos más básicos ignorando la punzada que sentía en el bajo vientre cuando esa mirada se proyectaba en mí, antes no era más que un depravado sexual por desearla tan fervientemente y sin contemplaciones pero ahora solo era un hombre ansiando amar a su mujer…

Entonces Bella comenzó a reír para desconcertarme nuevamente,

_¿Qué tal si cuentas el chiste?_ murmuré divertido, quería… ¡debía! Hacerla reír más seguido, era el sonido más hermoso…

_No es muy bueno que digamos_ murmuró en cuanto tomé su manos para dirigirnos a la puerta de la cabaña atravesando sobre el camino de piedras el lindo jardín de rosas _Simplemente estaba pensando que hoy es el primer y último día de la eternidad. Me resulta muy difícil asumir esa idea, incluso con todo el espacio extra que hay en mi mente_ rió otra vez y yo la acompañé, sabía lo que quería decir… uno se encuentra en una incertidumbre total esos primeros días en que uno ve el futuro, una existencia interminable viendo pasar el curso de los años, de las eras y con todos los sentidos nuevos y el uso total del cerebro, algo desconcertante hasta para un vampiro.

Ya frente la puerta levanté mi mano con un gesto d invitación para que ella fuera quien tuviera el honor de abrir la puerta de nuestro hogar, ella metió la llave en la puerta y abrió de una sola vuelta la cerradura, una sonrisa bailaba en su rostro y me sorprendí de su calma y su desenvoltura al tomar las cosas desde su nacimiento, a veces me desconcertaba, pero a decir verdad terminaba satisfecho de sus reacciones, ella al parecer comenzaba a aceptar lo que la vida tenía para ofrecerle,

_Te lo estas tomando con tanta calma y naturalidad Bella, que a veces se me olvida lo nuevo que debe resultar todo esto para ti. Me gustaría poder oírlo_ dije al tiempo que me inclinaba y la tomaba entre mis brazos en un solo movimiento,

_Eh!_

_Los umbrales son parte mi trabajo_ le recordé _ Tengo curiosidad. Dime qué te ronda por la cabeza en estos momentos_ pedí, traté de mantener para mí mi propio estado de ansiedad, ella parecía tan desinhibida y… normal que me apabullaba, como siempre ella lograba sorprenderme. Abrí la puerta y con mi Bella en mis brazos di un paso en el interior de la casa,

_Pues, estoy pensando en todo, ya sabes en todo a la vez. A las cosas buenas, a las preocupantes, a las que son nuevas… y al modo en que he ido acumulando superlativos en la cabeza._ Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación en la que habíamos entrado y parecía pasmada _Justo en estos momentos estaba pensando que Esme es una artista ¡todo ha quedado tan perfecto!..._

Realmente nunca en mis cien años de existencia había imaginado algo tan perfecto como esto, tener la perspectiva de vivir el resto de mi inmortalidad con la mujer que amaba y con nuestra hija era el cielo para mí. No concebía otra cosa más que eso… ellas dos eran lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca… y haberlas defendido cuando tuve que hacerlo solo dejaba una enseñanza en mí, hacerlo de nuevo si la oportunidad inesperadamente se presentaba. ¿Habría otra oportunidad como esa? ¿el destino nos tenía guardadas más sorpresas inusitadas?... ¿podría yo vivir con la idea de que aún existían peligros infranqueables y poderosos que amenazaban a mi familia?... sí, yo las había traído a mí yo debía ser quien las protegiera. Definitivamente respondí mi pregunta existencial, un corazón congelado y muerto sí podía volver a latir… porque gracias a ellas yo lo sentía fuerte y raudo en mi pecho con el calor que ella me regalaban.

Volteé a ver a mi Bella, ella levantó el rostro pasando sus ojos por toda la habitación antes de que su mirada finalmente se fijara en la mía, ya no había dolor ni sufrimiento… todo había pasado de manera cuasi milagrosa y la tenía aquí entre mis brazos, feliz, sonriente, enarbolando la bandera de nuestro amor, de nuestra vida juntos… ella miraba atenta cada una de mis reacciones para luego depositar su mirada en las inmediaciones de la sala de nuestro hogar. A pesar de haberlo visto todo en la mente de mis hermanos me deleité con cada gesto de sorpresa y cada exclamación que mi Bella hacía cuando sus ojos se toparon con la increíble sala de estar, los cuadros en las paredes, los muebles de distintos estilos pero que se conjugaban tan bien entre si, la chimenea situada en una de las esquinas con un exquisito fuego azulado… me vi cabiéndole el amor sobre el suelo revestido por esa mullida alfombra blanca con el chisporrotear de las llamas cerca de nosotros. Bella parecía estar obnubilada por el lugar, realmente si a caso teníamos la esperanza de tener un alma, la de ella se reflejaba en todo ese lugar porque allí estaba su esencia… su ser.

El viejo hábito se hizo presente y su labio se vió apresado por sus blancos dientes ¿qué era aquello que estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podía torturarme así? ¡si lo que yo más quería era conocer sus pensamientos, su sentencia en cuanto a esto… la opinión sobre su casa, allí donde ella moraría como ama y señora!

Lentamente la dejé sobre sus pies y ella volteó frente a mi, su rostro a centímetros del mío…

_Tenemos suerte de que Esme pensara en añadir una habitación más. Nadie había planeado que apareciera Ness… Renesmee. ¡Maldición!

_¿Tú también?_ reprochó poniendo mala cara

_Lo siento mi amor, ya sabes… he estado oyendo sus pensamientos todo el tiempo. Se me ha pegado_ la miré cauteloso, no deseaba arruinar nuestro primer tiempo juntos con mi descuido, ella suspiró y par5acía resignada… decidí cambiar de tema,

_Estoy seguro de que te mueres por ver el armario. O al menos eso será lo que le diga a Alice para que se sienta bien_ murmuré… lo que menos deseaba era que perdiese el tiempo viendo ropa,

_¿Debería asustarme?_

_Más bien aterrorizarte_

La tomé entre mis brazos nuevamente dispuesto a mostrarle de todos modos y la llevé por un pasillo de piedra con pequeños arcos en el techo, la arquitectura de la cabaña me recordaba a aquellos castillos medievales y pegaba muy bien con la princesa que me acompañaba a mi lado. Entramos a una habitación vacía, aún no había sido amueblada

_No han tenido tiempo de decorarla por todos esos licántropos exaltados…_ ella comenzó a reír alegre, me hubiese gustado saber el motivo. Caminé como un adolescente entusiasmado en la búsqueda del tesoro y la llevé hasta el otro cuarto que enfrentaba el que estaba vacío.

_ Aquí está nuestro cuarto. Esme intentó trasladar algo de su isla hasta aquí, supuso que nos traería buenos recuerdos…_ oh maldición… si a penas podía mantener mi voz acorde, la expectativa… la ansiedad y su cercanía perturbaba mi flaqueza.

El cuarto era una replica casi exacta de nuestro cuarto en la casa de la Isla, la gran cama blanca con el tul que se cernía alrededor cayendo desde el techo como nubes vaporosas, el suelo de madera de color arena, las paredes de color azul hielo y la pared de cristal que estaban detrás de la gran cama me daba la sensación que revivía aquellos tan atesorados días antes de…

A través del vidrio se podía ver el pequeño jardín con el estanque de agua que simulaba nuestro pequeño océano. Bella jadeó luego de haber absorbido la esencia del lugar… luego del reconocimiento…

_Lo sé_ musité haciendo las mismas evocaciones. La sostuve entre mis brazos sin estar dispuesto a bajarla, no deseaba hacerlo… lo único que tenía como objetivo era poder estrecharme junto a ella sobre esa enorme cama a dosel y demostrarle cuanto la amaba. Un efluvio en particular captó mi nariz, un olor a fibra de seda y satén que jamás olvidaría… entonces supuse que Alice había guardado en alguna de las gavetas del armario uno de esos camisolines de color negro con el cual Bella una vez me había seducido en la Isla… dios… el recuerdo me sacudió y no pude evitar reírme de mí mismo,

_El armario está detrás de esas puertas dobles. Te lo aviso… es más grande que esta habitación…_ murmuré a mi esposa.

Entonces sin esperarlo ni preverlo todo desapareció a mi alrededor, no hubo casa, no hubo cama… muebles nada, ni siquiera el maldito armario… solo ella. Sus enormes ojos borgoña me miraron con ese anhelo que tantas veces había rechazado en nuestra luna de miel, ¡Estúpido! ¡Siempre siendo un estúpido egoísta…! ¿Por qué negarle lo que con tanto amor estaba dispuesto a darle? Si ella podía tomar todo de mí, absolutamente todo y dejarme destruido, si ella lo sabía… mi bruja hechicera que con su sangre me atrajo y con su corazón me atrapó, mi diosa eterna y mía… ¡Malditamente mía!

La tenía, maldito desgraciado… a centímetros de mí boca, con nuestras miradas conectadas y nuestra piel tocándose, mirándonos el uno al otro sin ninguna limitación ¿Qué estaba esperando?... ¿Qué era lo que me impedía abalanzarme a ella y satisfacer de una vez por todas mi pulsión sexual? ¿La caballerosidad? ¿La prudencia?…

_Le vamos a decir a Alice que salí disparada a ver los vestidos_ susurró retorciendo sus dedos en mi cabello, un siseo pugnaba en mi interior… las ansias tremendas de obedecer a mis instintos, su rostro acarició al mío cuando volvió a hablar _y también que me pasé horas jugando a probármelo todo… Mentiremos_

Oh si… esas fueron las palabras…

Sin poder contenerme más, me acerqué hacia ella esos pocos centímetros que faltaban y choqué mis labios contra los de ella con una fiereza inusitada, incontenible… gimiendo en su garganta, ella me recibió y me cobijó entre sus labios, regalándome su nuevo calor, su nueva suavidad con la misma locura que la mía. Sus manos jalaban el cabello de mi nuca empujándome hacia ella con suma desesperación, con hambre… La dejé sobre sus pies en la mullida alfombra y mis labios no se separaron de ella, no concebía la idea de hacerlo porque su piel maravillosa sabía a ambrosía para mí, recorrí con mi lengua ansiosa el filo de su mandíbula y el inicio de su cuello mientras sus jadeos de placer hacían eco en mi oído, de repente sentí que sus manos incontenibles de arrebato rompieron la tela de mi camisa como si fuera papel, quedando hecho jirones a nuestros pies… no me importó ya que yo hice lo mismo con la poca ropa que cubría su cuerpo… había perdido dos camisas en un solo día, pero había ganado mucho más. Su suave piel se sentía mejor que cualquier otra textura bajo la yema de mis dedos, tal vez porque era Bella… tal vez porque ansiaba tocarla desde que abrió sus ojos en esa mesa quirúrgica… tal vez porque la amaba con tanta locura que toda ella era el paraíso para mí, el fruto de la pasión, de la locura… mi locura.

_Edward… mi amor… no sabes cómo te deseo_ susurró con una voz recargada de lujuria, sus palabras atravesaron mi piel como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratara activando cada minúscula fibra de mi interior, haciéndola vibrar, sensibilizando al máximo las sensaciones. La tomé de la cintura y la empujé hacia mí para que supiera en las condiciones en las que me ponía, mi erección dolorosa pareció sacudirse cuando se acopló a su centro cubierto con sus bragas de una transparente encaje y un gemido profundo salió de mi garganta, tomé las tiritas finas que se aferraban a sus caderas y las rompí con mis dedos dejándola expuesta

_Yo también amor, te deseo como no te das una idea_ murmuré jadeante sobre la piel de su cuello, sus manos ávidas recorrieron mi torso desnudo con diferente intensidad, sintiendo mi abdomen y mi pecho, hundiendo la piel bajo sus dedos y acariciando otras veces. Bella parecía excitarse aún más, si eso era posible, cuando llegó a la orilla de mis pantalones, de un solo tirón los sacó junto con mi bóxer dejándome desnudo frente a ella. Tomé sus mejillas con ambas manos alzando su cabeza hacia mí y la besé una vez más, esta vez más desesperado, mas anhelante, más de lo que ya era posible, ella me recibió gustosa aferrándose con sus manos a mi miembro y acariciándolo agónicamente, gemí en su boca y la besé aún con más fervor, toda ella me volvía loca… sacudió su cabello cuando tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y mis manos recorrieron la cima de sus pechos… su perfume vino como una oleada hacia mí, tan embriagador y concentrado como siempre. Mis dedos recorrieron toda la extensión de sus senos haciendo endurecer sus los montículos rosados mientras mi boca recorría su cuello hasta el hueco de su clavícula, se sentía tan bien… mi esposa sabía tan bien que fue inevitable peinar con mis dientes la piel de su hombro, ella gimió en respuesta.

Hasta ese momento no nos habíamos movido del lugar, nuestros cuerpos entrelazados se acariciaban con desesperación, con todo la lívido floreciendo luego de haber sido tremendamente reprimida durante tanto tiempo y podía decir que mi esposa, era una diosa sexual…

Avancé un paso hacia la cama, pero Bella tubo una mejor idea… nuestra necesidad no nos dejó llegar hasta allí y caímos en el suelo besándonos, aún entrelazados y jadeantes, yo encima de ella expuesta para mí, gloriosa y sensual. Comencé a besar la piel de su cuello bajando con mi lengua hasta sus simas erectas, ella gimió

_Edward… oh, es tan… diferente_ mordí un pezón con suavidad, y lamí haciéndole arquear la espalda, mi otra mano bajó por su vientre acoplándose y fusionándose como si fueran partes de un rompecabezas que finalmente encajaban y alcancé su centro caliente,

_¿Se siente diferente así?_ murmuré con voz áspera mientras adentraba mi dedo entre sus pliegues, ella gimió arqueando su espalda, su cabello regado por toda la alfombra, desnuda en todo su esplendor y su rostro retorcido de placer la hacían ver como una divinidad sacada de las más profundas necesidades de mi inconsciente… tantos días imaginándome así de desinhibida, así de sensual… haciéndole el amor sin tener la necesidad de reprimirme ni medir mis fuerzas, tan iguales…

_Si… no… te das una idea_ jadeó llevando su mano a mi cabello, bombeé dentro de ella una… dos… tres veces y más mirándola como se retorcía debajo de mí, sus piernas abiertas recibiéndome y su vientre contrayéndose de placer, su piel casi traslucida y brillante tan suave me llamaba, incliné mi cabeza para alcanzar su ombligo y hundí mi lengua húmeda en ella, saboreándola y recorriendo el camino hasta mi templo del placer, ella gimió casi con un grito agudo cuando mi lengua recorrió sus pliegues y tocó su clítoris,

Oh… tan caliente… tan húmeda… tan sabrosa…

_Bella dime cómo lo sientes_ dije antes de arremeter contra su cavidad con mi lengua, me introduje en ella saboreándola, sus jugos se escurrieron por la comisura de mi boca y cayeron por mi barbilla, ella estaba tan jodidamente húmeda y lista para mí ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? Sin dudas los vampiros teníamos la pulsión sexual más poderosa que los humanos, claro… como depredadores peligrosos nuestro cuerpo cumplía con demasía con el principio básico de reproducción, como otros animales… asegurando así la conservación aunque nuestras mujeres no pudieran reproducir, nosotros si podíamos hacerlos… perfectos íncubos.

_Es tan… ahh… te siento con más… parece más intenso…_ gimió mientras la embestía con mi lengua _oh Edward… quiero sentirte dentro… ahora_ sus manos fueron hasta mi cabello y jalaron obligándome a subir con besos húmedos por su vientre y pechos, ella parecía irradiar electricidad, pero era lujuria pura… sensualidad, erotismo y deseo. Sin preámbulo abrí sus piernas ante su mirada oscurecida, acaricié con la palma toda su humedad y ubiqué la punta de mi erección que ya era pulsante, necesitaba sentirla nuevamente…

_No te contengas, hazme el amor como siempre quisiste hacerlo mi amor_ murmuró entrecortadamente, la miré por un instante a los ojos y pude ver determinación en ellos, yo sabía que no la lastimaría… en ese caso ella podía lastimarme, pero no me importaba, yo estaba dispuesto a morir en sus brazos como el macho de una viuda negra o de una mantis religiosa, ella era mi perdición…

_ Por favor…_ susurró alzando sus caderas, la sentía tan próxima, su calor me estremecía. ¿Quién diablos era yo para negarle algo a mi esposa?...

De una sola estocada, fuerte y dura entré en ella… nuestros gruñidos se confundieron y dejé caer la cabeza en su hombro tratando de calmar mis frenesí, mi desesperación… quería disfrutar con ella esto, que ella se venga al mismo tiempo que yo… que ella gritara mi nombre con cada embestida, no deseaba apresurar las cosas…

_Oh Bella… amor, esto es…_ no pude continuar, sus caderas arremetieron contra mí obligándome a moverme, comencé lento pero ella exigía más y más así que aceleré el ritmo del movimiento de mi cadera contra ella sosteniéndome con una sola mano sobre el suelo y la otra acariciando sus pechos turgentes, mi mirada conectada con la suya y nuestros sexos chocando con fiereza, como ella quería…

_¿Lo sientes?_ alcancé a gemir, ella asintió poniendo los ojos en blanco y arqueando la espalda _¿Quieres sentir aún más?_

Sin esperar su respuesta volteé rápidamente sin separar nuestros cuerpos, mi espalda chocó contra el suelo y ella quedó gloriosamente sentada en mi regazo con una sonrisa en sus labios, comenzó a mecerse suavemente mordiéndose el labio, tomé su cintura con mis manos y la apreté contra mí hundiéndome imposiblemente más en ella… gimió mi nombre de una manera muy sugestiva, sobrenatural…

_Oh Bella te siento tan bien…_ murmuré conteniendo las ganas terribles de tomar el control, quería que ella sintiera… que me sintiera.

Sus manos apretaron mi vientre para sostenerse mientras ella seguía meciéndose dolorosamente sobre mí, sus piernas a cada lado de mi cadera acariciando mi piel y ella llegando más profundo

_No puedo creer cuánto me perdí… si antes era la gloria, no tengo palabras para esto…_ dijo dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, tomé sus caderas y comencé a marcar el ritmo de sus movimientos, ella ronroneó y no pude evitar gruñir _así Bella muy bien, déjate llevar_

Mi esposa comenzó a subir y bajar sobre mi eje, sus senos bailando al compás de su ritmo constante y fluido… sin restricciones

_Oh Edward… _

_Siénteme amor..._ gemí comenzando a sentir que se formaba una bola de fuego en mi vientre, una que podía estallar si ella seguía… _Bella…_ advertí, ella se movió más rápidamente sobre mí, su cabello libre enmarcando su rostro y cayendo sobre sus cimas… mi Eva…

_Amor… yo…_ tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras oía su respiración emanada en exultantes gritos y gemidos _no voy a resistir…_

_No lo hagas, no te contengas… por favor_ logró decir entre sus gritos, se movió a velocidad vampírica sobre mí… insuficiente aún, la fricción se estaba haciendo insoportable y ya no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo más.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante mirándome a los ojos, sus pechos danzantes sobre mí rozaban mi pecho haciendo todo más enloquecedor, llevé mis manos a sus mejillas y la atraje hacia mí para besarla fuertemente demostrándole en ese beso toda la pasión del momento, mi amor y mi agradecimiento… mi veneración.

Gruñí cuando sentí su estreches apretarse más en torno a mi miembro,

_Edward…_ apremió acelerando sus movimientos, gorgoteó algo incomprensible para luego cerrar los ojos y tensar cada uno de sus músculos, su estrechez apretó hasta estrujar mi miembro palpitante haciendo que me derramara dentro de ella violentamente…

_Bella!_ gemí cerrando fuertemente mis ojos mientras sentía como palpitaba en su interior,

_Edward!..._ gritó arqueándose sacudida por su orgasmo… emitió sensuales lamentos mientras se retorcía sobre mí.

Dejó caer su cabeza en mi pecho y envolví con mis brazos su cuello acariciando su espalda y su cabello, tratando de restablecer mi respiración… no porque estuviera cansado, porque jamás estaría cansado de ella, sino por la intensidad del momento…

El silencio reinó nuevamente en la habitación, luego de la tormenta apasionada de dos amantes viene la calma… la realidad cayó sobre mí de la misma manera en que mi orgasmo había caído y me di cuenta de todo lo que nos rodeaba, donde estábamos y que seguramente mi familia tal vez nos había escuchado… no pude evitar reír con Bella recostada sobre mí, una risa exultante de felicidad, mi esposa levantó su cabeza curiosa y sin separarse se levantó hacia mí,

_¿Qué es tan gracioso?_ su sonrisa me dijo que ella también lo había sentido, calmé mis carcajadas y la miré sonriente,

_Espero que Emmett nos haya escuchado… creo que lo ha hecho, amé escucharte tan desinhibida_ murmuré acariciando su mejilla con la puntas de mis dedos _Te amo_

Ella me miró sonriente y se acercó hacia mí con sus ojos fijos en mi boca,

_Yo también… más de lo que te puedas imaginar_ murmuró para luego besarme con dulzura.

Era el comienzo de la noche que nos entregamos por primera vez en nuestra vida como vampiros, la misma calor… más satisfactoria, la misma suavidad… aún mucho más sedosa, la misma Bella… aún más irresistible, aún más mujer y deseable. Era increíble como yo había disfrutado de todo eso que ella me ofrecía, era imposible para mí aún creer que ella me había elegido a mí para ser el dueño de todo eso, para entregarse de tal manera, sin restricciones, limitaciones ni arrepentimientos… tan pura y al mismo tiempo tan lujuriosa.

Tan mía…

* * *

Y eso fue lo que pasó según yo! je je... lo que Steph suprimió amores, espero les haya gustado... bye!


	27. Rito de amor

Aquí va de nuevo... no sé que pasó con el anterior que subió mal, pero aquí va de nuevo, besotes!

* * *

**Rito de amor**

**

* * *

**

¿Cuántas veces deseé estrechar mi cuerpo contra el de Bella sin temor a romperla, sin temor a dañarla?... miles. Mi mente rápida y zagas había llevado la cuenta desde el primer momento en que mis ojos se fijaron en ella, en su pequeño y delicado cuerpo, su delgadez, su pálida y tan delicada piel que siempre estaba propensa a sonrojarse en los puntos y momentos adecuados, lo cual la hacía aún más tierna e inocente, sus pequeñas manos acariciando mi rostro hasta el punto en que yo la apartaba porque no podía batallar contra mi deseo… y ahora, ahora que ya todo eso estaba en el pasado… la tenía. Tan febril, tan audaz y sin embargo aún tan inocente, descubriéndonos los dos como los amantes principiantes que éramos, acariciándonos y sintiendo nuestras pieles suaves, cálidas y distintas a la vez… tan distinto todo a cuando ella era humana.

Sus besos cálidos rozaban la piel desnuda de mi pecho estremeciéndome y despertando una vez más mi deseo, con ansias de satisfacer el suyo… la noche había pasado demasiado rápido para mi gusto, hubiese querido una noche de 24 horas de ser posible. Antes… cuando gastaba mi tiempo en otras cosas tan banales como leer, inculcarme, componer y hasta cazar parecía que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento, dándole a mi vida el sin sabor que siempre tuvo a pesar de hacer las cosas que me gustaba hacer y de las cuales me sentía complacido… ¡Cómo cambian las cosas cuando algo mejor se presenta! ¿Cuándo me iba a dar cuenta de las delicias que el amor podía depararme si no llegaba a conocer a Bella nunca?, ¿cómo dejar de comparar las diferencias a grandes rasgos de mi vida antes y después de Isabella Swan?... nunca. Era sabido, no solo para mí, que mi vida sin ella no tenía sentido… era tan banal y vacía que hasta después de que la tuve pude recién darme cuenta cuanto la necesitaba.

La luz del sol se asomó por el horizonte, la luz del primer día del resto de nuestra eternidad y le dábamos la bienvenida de la mejor manera, juntos y abrazados en una cálida y sumisa relajación post coital sobre la cama, a mitad de la noche se nos ocurrió probar nuestro mullido lecho y comprobar si era lo suficientemente resistente… lo era.

Acariciaba el cabello de mi esposa que caía detrás de su espalda en suaves ondas castañas que brillaba en tonos rojizos con la escasa luz de sol, uno de sus brazos cruzaba mi vientre para acariciar el costado de mi pecho y mi otra mano rozaba la piel brillante del brazo que descansaba encima de mi cuerpo. Bella en toda su magnificencia recostada sobre mí…

_¿Lo hechas de menos?_ preguntó de pronto mientras entre los árboles del bosque próximo a la casa cantaba una alondra con la salida de los primeros rayos del sol. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?... debía haber previsto que el silencio luego de nuestra unión le daría algo para pensar,

_¿Echar de menos qué?_ pregunté lamentando no poder leer su mente por enésima vez,

_Todo eso: el calor, la piel blanda, el olor sabroso… Yo nada añoro_ aclaró _pero me estaba preguntando si no te entristecía a ti el haberlo perdido.

¿Qué?...

Oh mi dulce Bella… ¿cómo pudo haber llegado a esa conclusión?, me reí suavemente, mi esposa tendía a aminorar las cosas y yo a exagerarlas, ¿cómo podíamos llegar a un punto medio en el que admitiéramos de una vez que todo al fin estaba bien, en el lugar donde se suponía debía estar? Ella en mis brazos en igual condiciones, sin prejuicios, sin tapujos ni arrepentimientos o culpas… todo bien.

_Sería difícil encontrar a alguien menos triste en este momento, te diría que es casi imposible. No hay mucha gente que consiga todo lo que desea, además de otras cosas con las que ni siquiera había soñado, y encima en el mismo día_ ella aún fruncía el seño a pesar de mi respuesta,

_¿Estás evitando la cuestión?_ murmuró dudosa, enseguida puse mi mano sobre su rostro,

_Eres cálida_ repuse, su piel era mi templo del cal0r, un nuevo calor por supuesto, diferente al humano… cuando corría sangre caliente por sus venas, tocarla era como tocar brasas ardientes, algo satisfactorio para alguien que vivió sumido en el frío por cien años, pero ahora, tocarla era más natural… más cómodo e incluso más placentero, era como volver a estar en casa. Deslicé mis dedos lentamente desde sus mejillas hacia abajo siguiendo el contorno de su mandíbula y el cuello, contorneando sus pechos llenos hasta su cintura y aún más abajo, no podía dejar de tocarla… su piel como seda me incitaba nuevamente a recorrerla con mis dedos, eso podría convertirse en una nueva adicción para mí, una nueva obsesión…

_Eres suave_ dije sin poder evitar pasar mi mano por su bajo vientre en el que alguna vez había morado mi hija, ahora suave y plano…

_Y en cuanto al olor, bueno, yo no diría que lo echo de menos ¿Recuerdas el olor de aquellos excursionistas cuando salimos de caza?_ pregunté… en seguida mi Bella frunció el entrecejo,

_Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no recordarlo_ murmuró con voz contenida,

_Imagínate besando eso…_ repuse, ella jadeó recordando.

_Precisamente. Así que la respuesta es no. Estoy feliz, porque no echo nada de menos. Nadie tiene más que yo ahora…_ dije con toda sinceridad. La miré para medir su reacción, ella debía creerme… debía saber que en verdad me sentía lleno y afortunado, como el Rey Salomón, tan satisfecho y colmado que no cabía en mi de felicidad. Ella levantó su cabeza para encontrarme sonriendo, sonrió también y se aproximó a besarme. Un beso lleno de amor y dulzura que pronto se convirtió en uno apasionado y lleno de fuego.

Por un momento pensé que algo se había apoderado de mi esposa, algo externo a su nueva vida, algo más que la lujuria de un recién nacido, aunque me parecía sumamente extraño esa característica en ella, se suponía que ella debía sentir sed de sangre y no de otra cosa. Pero definitivamente todos mis supuestos se rebatieron cuando ella comenzó a besar mi mandíbula y cuello con besos rápidos y fugaces, aún le era difícil manejar su velocidad. Ella misma se dio cuenta de ello y vi su esfuerzo por no acelerar las cosas, el frenesí del deseo era difícil de manejar para un vampiro… el cuerpo pedía y pedía siempre más y nuestro instinto nos hacía actuar para satisfacerlo.

_Quiero probar algo amor_ murmuró sobre la piel de mi pecho, mi mirada se dirigió del techo hacia ella y supe lo que deseaba hacer, algo nuevo para ambos.

_Bella… no sé_ no pude hablar más ya que ella comenzó a besar el contorno de mi abdomen deslizando su lengua por cada una de las marcas de mis músculos, sus manos recorrían cada centímetro de mi piel lenta y tortuosamente mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en los míos. Jadeé cuando su lengua se deslizó por el contorno de mi cintura baja y siguió hasta…

_Bella…_ advertí con voz áspera, ella hizo caso omiso de mis palabras y siguió su curso, cerré los ojos y apreté la sábana entre mis manos cuando sentí su lengua degustar la punta de mi erección,

_Oh Bella…_ gemí, una sensación igual de placentera de cuando estaba dentro de ella recorrió mi cuerpo, calor… temblor… placer… pasión… todo eso recorría cada fibra de mi cuerpo en ese momento. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano pude evitar llevar mis manos a su cabello, eso era nuevo… esa sensación era tan diferente pero al mismo tiempo tan similar al estar dentro de ella.

No debía olvidar que tanto ella como yo estábamos experimentando allí sobre nuestra cama, diferentes explosiones del placer, diferentes posiciones y distintas maneras de explorar nuestros cuerpos… todas muy satisfactorias. Bella se las arregló para engullir literalmente mi miembro con su boca, eso casi me obligó a realizar algo que no hubiese sido algo muy caballeroso, terminar en su boca antes de tiempo… algo sin embargo peligroso ahora para los muebles que teníamos alrededor, solo me aferré de las sábanas y evité sostenerme del cabecero de la cama o morder salvajemente alguna de las almohadas debajo de mi cabeza, no queríamos dar el mismo espectáculo que habíamos dado en la Isla Esme, no queríamos destrozar la casa en nuestro primer día en ella… eso sería darle un motivo a Emmett para reírse de nosotros de aquí al resto de la eternidad.

Sentí que podía ver las estrellas cuando su boca comenzó a subir y bajar sobre mi erección tan frenéticamente, apreté mi cabeza contra la almohada y gemí susurrando su nombre como si fuera un mantra… mi propio mantra. No pude evitar luego mirar hacia abajo, eso me llevó al final… al eje del universo. Verla allí sentada con sus piernas a cada lado de las mías, sus pechos chocando contra mis muslos con cada envestida de su boca sobre mí, su cabello cayendo en cascada y acariciando mi piel con cada movimiento y sus pequeñas manos aferrándose a cada lado de mi cadera fue lo que hizo sacudir mi miembro a punto de estallar… ¡Maldición! ¿A caso no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo sensual que se veía?,

_Bella… amor…_ gemí en advertencia, ella alzó sus ojos para conectarlos con los míos y gemí cuando ya no pude más, ella aceleró sus movimientos estrujando y apretando con sus dientes y sin preverlo… sin poder evitarlo colapsé ante el placer infinito de la carne gritando su nombre y desgarrando las sábanas a la que me aferraba, ella bebió de mí como si fuera el elixir más exquisito y mi sentido agudo del oído la oyó tragar hasta la última gota que salía de mí. Un ronroneo se oyó en su pecho al hacer esto… la miré de nuevo en el momento justo en que ella succionaba la punta de mi miembro en busca de la última gota y con un "plop" lo soltó sonriente aprobando ella misma su propia osadía, con el dorso de su mano se limpió la barbilla en la que se reflejaban unas gotas de mi propia ambrosía y luego gateó hasta mí para cernirse sobre mi cuerpo, piel con piel… sus manos en mi cuello y su boca mojada a centímetros de la mía, sus ojos fijos en mis labios y yo abrazándola de la cintura como si esa diosa del sexo se me fuera a escapar…

_¿Lo disfrutaste?_ preguntó inocentemente…

¿Qué..? ¿Qué si lo había disfrutado? ¿A caso en la lengua universal existía alguna palabra para describir lo placentero que se había sentido eso?...

_Bella… no hay como moverme dentro tuyo pero esto que acabas de hacer es lo segundo más placentero que hayas echo esta noche para mí, mi amor_ ella rió de mis palabras,

_¿Lo segundo?..._ preguntó apoyando su barbilla en mi pecho _¿y qué fue lo primero?_

La miré por un momento recordando cada segundo de nuestra primera noche juntos como inmortales…

_Pues… recuerdas cuando me… ¿cabalgaste?, bien… verte así sobre mí tan sumida en tu placer y tan gloriosamente sensual fue lo más excitante, quiero eso otra vez_ ella volvió a reír relajada y serena…

En un momento en que el sol se ya había surcado la línea del horizonte y sus haces de luz brillaban sobre el agua del estanque que teníamos en el jardín, Bella decidió hacerme otra pregunta,

_¿Cuánto durará esto? Quiero decir, Carlisle y Esme, Em y Rose, Alice y Jassper… no se pasan todo el día encerrados en sus habitaciones. Tienen una vida pública, vestidos todo el tiempo_ ella se retorció ligeramente haciendo rozar su entrada con mi miembro que amenazaba con endurecerse nuevamente si ella volvía a hacer eso… _¿Es que esta ansia, se acabará alguna vez?_

Me contuve de tomarle la cintura y ponerla justo encima de donde se suponía debía estar,

_Eso es difícil de decir. Cada uno es diferente y, bueno, muy lejos tú eres la más diferente de todos. Un vampiro joven promedio debería estar realmente obsesionado con la sed para darse cuenta de algo más por un tiempo. Eso parece no aplicarse a ti. El vampiro promedio, luego de un año, solo se preocupa por una sola cosa, solo la sed y ningún otro deseo parece apetecerle. Es simplemente una cosa de aprender el balance en eso, aprender, tener prioridades y manejarse…._ expliqué aún sin entenderlo yo mismo, bella simplemente rompía todas las reglas que se suponen estaban establecidas desde siglos, ella rompía el molde definitivamente,

_¿Cuánto tiempo?_ preguntó, yo pensé por un microsegundo… en realidad nunca habían parado y ella lo comprobaría ahora con su sentido agudo del oído… arrugué el entrecejo,

_Rosalie y Emmett fueron los peores. Tomo una sola década antes de que pudiera estar lejos de un radio de 5 millas de ellos. Incluso Carlisle y Esme tuvieron momentos difíciles acostumbrándose. Ellos son eventualmente esa feliz pareja. Esme les construyó una casa también, es más grande que esta, pero por supuesto, Esme supo lo que Rosalie quería y lo que tú querías_

_¿A si que 10 años?_ preguntó con sorpresa, aunque muy en el fondo su voz contenía un dejo de satisfacción, _¿todos son normales de nuevo? ¿Así tal como son ahora?_

Yo sonreí nuevamente, el adjetivo "normal" parecía no aplicarse a nosotros, nada era "normal" en nuestras vidas… al menos no tradicionalmente.

_Bueno no se a que te refieres con normal. Ves a mi familia de un fantasioso modo fantasiosamente humano, per tu has tenido noches en las que has dormido_ murmuré guiñándole un ojo… por supuesto ¿qué más se esperara que hiciéramos a través de cientos de años en los que en las noches no podíamos dormir…? Por supuesto algunos aprovechaban mejor su tiempo que otros…

_ Ay una cantidad tremenda de tiempo cuando no duermes. Hace que puedas balancear tus… intereses rápidamente. Esa es la razón por la que soy el mejor músico de la familia, porque, después de Carlisle, he leído la mayoría de libros, estudiado la mayoría de ciencias, aprendido a hablar fluido en la mayoría de los idiomas… Emmett te ha de ver hecho creer que soy un sabelotodo porque puedo leer la mente, pero lo cierto es que he tenido mucho tiempo libre_ reímos ante la perspectiva de que de ahora en más, ya no habrían libros, ni ciencias, ni lenguas, ni nada más que Bella que ocupe mis noches y estaba extasiado de felicidad ante esa perspectiva… el futuro se me hacía delicioso si eso era lo que me esperaba. Esa repentina risa, ese movimiento de nuestros cuerpos creó una fricción inesperada allí, donde nuestra piel desnuda estaba en contacto. La miré por un momento antes de que ella se mordiera el labio acallando su risa, como si hubiese hecho algo malo… nada de eso, solo me había excitado. Me sentí crecer entre sus piernas, me sentí poderoso nuevamente o sumiso si se quería, era ella la que tomaba el control de las cosas por su exuberante libido y eso me gustaba sobremanera, me gustaba ser quien le diera el placer, pero extraordinariamente ella también me daba… demasiado, jamás pensé que mi lado sexual saliera a flote de esa manera… más de 90 años contenidos, esperándola a ella… y ahora que la tenía era como al fin haber podido obtener el sol entre mis manos.

_Eres insaciable…_ murmuró besando la piel de mi pecho, reí ante esas palabras… certeras sí, pero inequívocas al referirse solo a mí…

_¿Y tú?...¿no puedes solo ignorar eso allí abajo y seguir descansando sobre mi pecho?_ ella me miró como si hubiese dicho una anormalidad, alguna blasfemia…

_¿Estás loco?_ susurró con sus ojos bien abiertos, enseguida se sentó sobre mí y sin vacilaciones tomó mi miembro posicionándolo entre sus pliegues… _¿quieres detener esto?_ murmuró con voz áspera. ¡Por dios! Si era como si me diese a elegir entre la sangre de un conejo y la de un puma!...

En respuesta la tomé de la cintura con ambas manos y la empujé hacia abajo, entré en ella de una sola estocada… fuerte… duro… y fue maravilloso, un gemido de placer salió de entre sus labios y un ronroneo se escondió en mi pecho. Mi diosa personal del sexo comenzó un suave balanceo sobre mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos y mordiéndose el labio… algunas cosas nunca cambian. Mis manos subieron por su cuerpo hasta que llegaron a su pecho acunando ambos senos entre mis dedos mientras ella gemía suavemente y su movimiento se tornaba cada vez más rítmico y constante, sus manos se sujetaron en mi estomago y eso pareció darle más balance para comenzar a moverse rápido… ¡Oh dios! ¡Cuántas cosas me había perdido!

Su rostro retorcido de placer me excitaba aún más, por lo que de un solo movimiento y sin que pudiera contenerme me senté con ella en mi regazo, sus pechos danzando al ritmo de nuestros movimientos, sus manos aferrándose de mis hombros en conjugación con el choque de nuestros sexos con cada envestida me hicieron tocar el cielo con las manos,

_Oh dios… amor…_ musité cuando sus paredes inesperadamente comenzaron a estrecharse aún más de lo que ya eran por naturaleza, sus gemidos aún más fuertes y sus la fricción aún mas irresistible me hicieron rodar los ojos detrás de la cabeza y esconder mi cabeza en su cuello

_Bella!_ gemí antes de estallar dentro de ella, sus labios susurraron mi nombre con reverencia y la sentí tensarse,

_Edward… amor… Edward_ gimió mientras se contraía y convulsionaba sobre mí. Esto era el nirvana… si existía tal cosa, mi Bella era mi nirvana…

La abracé fuerte cuando colapsó sobre mí, nuestras respiraciones discordantes fueron apaciguándose lentamente mientras acariciaba tiernamente su espalda,

_Te amo Bella… tanto…_ murmuré sobre su cabello, ella ronroneó mientras besaba mi hombro.

¿Cómo iba a poder superar eso? ¿Cómo osaba reírme de Rose y Emmett si nosotros tal vez éramos peores?... ¿cómo iba a pasar el resto del día… de mis días… sin que mis dedos se aproximaran a tocarla?... Bella era mi perdición, mi dulce rito de amor.

* * *

**Ahora si, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y disculpen las molestias, gracias!**


	28. Mirando al futuro

Amanecer desde la perspectiva de Edward Cullen

* * *

**Mirando el futuro**

**

* * *

**

El suave cabello de Bella se cernía suavemente sobre mi pecho, uno de sus brazos cruzaba mi vientre y una de sus piernas se enredaba entre las mías, nuestras respiraciones estaban volviendo a la normalidad luego de haber estado jadeado, gemido y gritado de placer… el gozo había vuelto a su lugar, al menos por esta noche. El sol se alzaba sobre la línea del horizonte como símbolo de un nuevo día y un nuevo comienzo… un recordatorio que teníamos vida después del sexo, después del amor y de nuestros encuentros placenteros.

_Renesmee…_ simplemente dije mientras mi mano que la envolvía acariciaba la suave piel de su espalda, sentí que se tensó en ese mismo segundo, cuando realmente cayó en la cuenta de que nos esperaba alguien en casa,

_Todo está bien, amor. Vístete, y estaremos en la casa en 2 segundos._ murmuré, en un segundo ya no la tenía en mis brazos y me dolió perder su presencia entre ellos, Bella se había levantado de la cama a toda velocidad. Vi su confusión e indecisión cuando su cabeza se movía rápidamente de un lado a otro, poniendo sus ojos primero en mí y luego rápidamente dirigiéndolos al Oeste donde se encontraba nuestra niña,

_Es todo sobre balance, amor. Eres tan buena en todo esto, no creo que te tome demasiado tiempo poner todo en perspectiva._ me apresuré a decir,

_ ¿Y tenemos toda la noche, cierto?_ preguntó con esperanza, sonreí ante su nueva adicción… si supiera que yo adoraría de allí en adelante las noches,

_¿Piensas que soportaría dejar que te vistas ahora si no fuera ese el caso?_ murmuré arqueando una ceja…

Ella estaba abrumada por las sensaciones, algo que sucedía conmigo también, pero al parecer en mí había sido útil domar la paciencia y la prudencia a través de mi vida vampírica ya que, si bien sentí un deseo desgarrador por ella, había estado llevándolo bastante bien, casi parto mis puños al apretarlos al costado de mi cuerpo cuando la vi parada a un costado de la habitación tratando de decidirse entre su hija y yo, habría querido estrecharla entre mis brazos una vez más y perdernos en la pasión, pero mi paternidad recién adquirida igual me llamaba, mi Renesmee me llamaba y supe al igual que Bella que nuestro lugar era a lado de nuestra hija.

Resignada y decidida Bella cruzó la habitación sin vacilar a abrir la puerta del gran closet que Alice había preparado para ella, sus ojos se agrandaron al entrar al amplio cuarto, que vacío hubiese servido seguramente como un cuarto de huéspedes. Fui tras ella deslizándome entre las sábanas que cubrían mi cuerpo y entré al cuarto, ya lo había visto en la mente de mi hermana y sabía cuales habían sido sus disposiciones en cuanto a la ropa, por supuesto la mayoría era propiedad de Bella.

_¿Cuál es la mía?_ preguntó aún sorprendida y tal vez ofuscada, aunque no lo demostró…

_A mi leal saber y entender, todo excepto este perchero de aquí_ señalé una barra que se extendía hasta la mitad de la pared cercana a la puerta _es tuyo_

Bella abrió los ojos aún más arqueando las cejas, mi hermana se había empeñado en el hecho en que Bella era quién tenía que lucir su nuevo cuerpo, destacar su apariencia y acentuar sus nuevas cuervas, yo debía conformarme con lo mínimo posible, después de todo aún tenía un montón de ropa en el closet de mi antigua habitación.

_¿Todo esto?_ preguntó abrumada, pensé por un segundo y luego murmuré "Alice" a modo de explicación, ella escupió el nombre de mi hermana como si hubiese sido un improperio.

_Bien…_ murmuró resignada, resopló y caminó hacia el primer conjunto que estaba protegido por una bolsa cerrada, activé mi olfato solo para darme cuenta de que no le gustaría lo que encontrara en ella, una bata de seda rosa se abrió camino a través de la bolsa abierta… no era lo que ella usaría para andar frente a mi familia, a demás era una prenda bastante tentadora para ser arrancada con mis dientes. Y precisamente eso era lo que debía hacer frente a ella, mantener mi deseo y tentación a raya.

_Déjame ayudar_ me ofrecí parándome a su lado, activé nuevamente mi olfato y el efluvio vivo y fresco de la mezcla de las diferentes clases de materiales vinieron a mí, en un primer momento solo la olí a ella… tan malditamente particular, luego tratando de ignorar su olor por más embriagador que era, detecté la seda, el cachemir, la franela, el lino y el algodón, entre otros como el cuero y el satín. Fui hasta la parte trasera de la habitación en cuanto ubiqué unos cajones empotrados a la pared, abrí uno de ellos y… Voila!... saqué unos vaqueros azules desgastados ante la incrédula mirada de mi esposa. Ella revoloteó a mi lado en seguida,

_¿Cómo lo has hecho?_ inquirió mirándome con sus ojos grandes,

_Bueno… el vaquero huele particular, como casi todas las cosas, y ahora… mmm… ¿algodón con lycra?_ murmuré olisqueando en dirección a un estante, caminé hacia allí hasta dar con una camiseta de algodón blanca, sencilla, muy Bella…

_Gracias…_ musitó cuando se la entregué. Ella llevó la tela a su nariz aspirando el olor y seguramente reteniéndolo a fuego en su memoria para ubicarlos con mayor facilidad en un futuro…

Me tomé unos segundos para identificar el efluvio de mi ropa, rápidamente encontré unos pantalones caquis y un jersey de color beige y me los puse con la mirada de Bella clavada en mi espalda… o en otras partes de mi cuerpo. Le sonreí al darme vuelta y sorprenderla mirando, me acerqué a ella y le tomé la mano, posé un suave beso en el dorso y tiré de ella que me miraba embelezada.

Salimos de la casa rápidamente y nos lanzamos a correr a través del bosque, sorteando los árboles y el río sin soltar su mano, me parecía imposible no tocar su piel y por dentro me maldecía a mí mismo al no saber cómo diablos iba a poder contenerme de estar cerca de ella y no poder tocarla como me gustaría.

Cuando llegamos a casa, nuestra niña estaba despierta sentada en el suelo de la sala con Emmett y Rosalie cuidando de ella. Una vez más mi madre cedió parte de su juego de cubiertos de plata que había adquirido en un anticuario en Paris en su último viaje… Supe que mi madre realmente moría de amor por mi niña ya que los cubiertos yacían doblados a los pies de mi hija que jugaba con ellos como si fuera un trozo de masa para modelar.

A penas entramos a la casa, Nessie se tiró a los brazos de su madre que corrió hacia ella ante la mirada atenta del resto de la familia, mi niña moría por estar en brazos de su madre y pude ver en su mente la ansiedad y la espera por ella desde que había despertado hacía tan solo unos minutos atrás. No se había fijado en nadie más deseando solo un par de brazos, por esto Esme había intentado darle cosas brillantes para jugar, acertando justamente en su juego de cubiertos franceses.

"_Supongo que podré conseguir otros… aunque esos eran del siglo XVIII" _pensaba mi madre mientras, desde el sofá, miraba con nostalgia el pequeño desastre de mi Nessie.

Entonces observé a mi hija sonriéndole a su madre, ella rápidamente puso su pequeña manito en la mejilla de mi esposa y vi su ansiedad por su alimento, su biberón con ese peculiar alimento para bebé. Me apresuré a ir hasta la cocina para no atormentar a Bella con esas imágenes más de lo que era necesario,

_¿Cuanto tiempo lleva levantada?_ oí que Bella preguntó en la sala,

_Solo unos cuantos minutos_ repuso Rose _Los íbamos a llamar. Ha estado preguntando por ti, aunque exigiendo sería la palabra más acertada, Esme a sacrificado su segundo mejor servicio de plata para mantener a este pequeño monstruo entretenido_ Rose miraba a mi niña atenta y le sonrió dulcemente cuando ellas hicieron contacto visual _No queríamos… este… molestarlos_

Casi se desliza por mis dedos la bolsita de sangre que había sacado del refrigerador cuando Rosalie dijo eso, en seguida pude ver en la mente de Emmett el porqué de su disculpa, mi Renesmee durmiendo en brazos de Rose mientras Em veía televisión y unos gemidos sofocados llegaban a la distancia, pude distinguir en seguida la voz de Bella… precisamente… sus gritos,

Valla…

Todo parecía muy surrealista, Emmett comenzó a reírse sofocadamente por su recuerdo sabiendo que yo lo había visto, iba a tener que cuidar que Bella no sea tan… expresiva, aunque ¡Dios! ¡Cómo me gustaba!...

_Pronto tendremos tu habitación preparada en la cabaña_ dijo la suave voz de mi esposa a su hija en brazos, mi hija comprendía cada una de sus palabras _Te va a gustar mucho. Es un sitio mágico_ mi Bella alzó la mirada a mi madre mientras el biberón de mi hija ya estaba preparado entre mis manos _Gracias Esme, muchísimas gracias. Es absolutamente perfecta_ Esme sonrió absolutamente satisfecha y ciertamente aliviada ante el agradecimiento de Bella, Emmett volvió a reír solo que un poco más alto…

_Ah, pero, ¿aún continúa en pié?_ murmuró entre carcajadas, _habría jurado que a estas altura, las habrían reducido en escombros ¿Qué estuviste haciendo anoche? ¿Discutiendo los detalles de la deuda nacional?_ … el estupido comenzó a aullar de la risa sin considerar que Bella aún era una neófita.

_¿Dónde están los lobos hoy?_ preguntó sin embargo mi esposa, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no se encontraban allí ni Jacob, ni Seth, ni Leah… ni a los alrededores, no encontraba sus pensamientos, me dirigí con el alimento de mi hija hacia la sala.

_Jacob se marchó esta mañana temprano, y Seth lo siguió…_ repuso Rosalie con una ligera preocupación cruzando por su mente, ella se preguntaba cuál había sido el motivo.

_¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?_ murmuré entregándole el biberón a mi hermana, Bella le entregó a Renesmee sin respirar sintiéndose aún imposibilitada para alimentarla…

_No lo sé ni me preocupa…_ gruñó indiferentes, aunque igualmente respondió mi pregunta _Él estaba observando cómo dormía Nessie, con la boca abierta como el tarado que es, cuando se puso de pie de un salto sin nada que lo hubiera provocado o que yo notara y salió disparado. Me puse muy contenta de deshacerme de él… ya sabes, mientras más tiempo este en casa más difícil será sacar la peste.

_Rose…_ advirtió mi madre. Me quedé mirando con el seño fruncido a mi hermana tratando de encontrar más en sus pensamientos, pero solo veía la imagen del chucho levantándose como si le hubiesen puesto un resorte y salir de casa sin explicaciones. Extraño totalmente…

_Supongo que no importa. No nos quedaremos aquí mucho más tiempo_ murmuró Rosalie sacudiendo su cabellera detrás de la espalda… me di cuneta de que retomaba la conversación que habían estado teniendo antes de nuestra aparición…

_Sigo pensando que podríamos irnos directamente a New Hampshire y dejar que las cosas se tranquilicen…_ musitó Emmett repasando en su cabeza las opciones que teníamos _Bella ya esta matriculada en Dartmounth, y así no parecerá que se está tomando demasiado tiempo en incorporarse a las clases_

¡Oh claro gradisimo idiota!… ¿te olvidas que aún existe la posibilidad de que ella sola reduzca a la mitad de la población estudiantil en minutos?...

_Estoy seguro de que serás la número uno de tu clase… Al parecer no tienes nada interesante que hacer por las noches aparte de estudiar_ continuó…

En ese momento percibí la cercanía de los lobos a la casa, primero su olor repugnante al que tanto me costaba adaptarme y luego sus pensamientos,

"_Si… Charlie debe estar en camino… supongo que tiene derecho a conocer a su nieta…"_

¿Qué?...

"_Espero que Bella este feliz de ver a su padre, él está entusiasmado de al fin poder verla… estará contento de conocer a mi niña también, ella debe conocer a su abuelo… ojala Billy igual la viera…"_

¡Maldito chucho estupido…! Un rugido repentino resonó en mi pecho haciendo eco en toda la habitación, ira… bronca… rabia… ganas de despellejar al maldito perro idiota pasaron por mi cabeza, podía ver su cuerpo asqueroso descuartizado en varias partes a penas cruzara la habitación… y no tenía que esperar tanto, él se acercaba… estaba seguro que Rosalie me ayudaría o tal vez Bella… los demás podrían mantener a los otros lobos entretenidos mientras yo terminaba con él…

"_¿Qué es?... no puedo ver nada, ¿Qué es Edward?_" gritó Alice en mi mente… ella intentaba mirar en el futuro pero no lograba ver nada, ella sabía que cuando Jacob estaba involucrado sus visiones eran nulas…

_¿Pero qué está haciendo? ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo ese perro que me ha estropeado el plan para todo el día? ¡No puedo ver nada! ¡No!_ masculló mirando a Bella repentinamente dolida _¡Mira qué pinta tienes! ¡Necesitas que te enseñe cómo usar tu armario!_ agitó su mano en dirección a Bella que miraba sorprendida.

Jacob escuchaba desde fuera a través del bosque,

"_Oh si… papá Charlie vendrá hoy, no se alteren… pensé que lo podrían manejar, solo es cuestión de disimular el color de sus ojos y ya…"_

¡Idiota! ¡Maldito chucho idiota, mal nacido! Apreté mis puños a lado de mi cuerpo resistiendo las ganas imperiosas de correr hacia fuera y despescuezarlo…

_ Se lo ha dicho a Charlie y cree que lo está siguiendo y que viene hacia aquí hoy_ anuncié.

_Oh lentes!_ murmuró rápidamente Alice corriendo velozmente hacia la puerta trasera, en su mente los ojos de mi Bella brillaban de distinto color…

_¿Se lo ha dicho a Charlie?_ preguntó Bella con un jadeo _pero… ¿es que no lo entiende?… ¿cómo ha podido hacer eso?_ Bella se estremeció ante la posibilidad de tener a su padre enfrente, ella sabía los peligros ¿por qué el maldito perro no vió eso?... ¿Por qué se empeñaba en complicarnos la vida? _¡No!_ masculló…

_Jacob viene en camino_ anuncié viendo a los lobos cruzar el claro de la casa. Los pensamientos del chucho llamaban a mi hija que estaba aún en brazos de Rosalie, que ahora la apretaba contra su pecho decidida a no cedérsela al licántropo.

Como si fuera su casa, el perro abrió la puerta y entró sacudiéndose la sucia cabellera, los sillones de Esme quedaron salpicados con pequeñas gotas grises y sus pies quedaron marcados en la alfombra a su paso… sus ojos brillaban expectantes y llenos de excitación, como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera un gran suceso.

_Hola chicos!_ saludó como si nada…

"_Supongo que ya lo sabes, tu suegro viene hoy… estará muy feliz de conocer a su nieta."_

Idiota…

Idiota…

¡Mil veces idiota!...

Seth y Leah se quedaron detrás de Jacob en el porche de entrada, en su mente veía precaución y alerta por la tensión en el ambiente, aquella que Jacob había generado y que sin embargo era incapaz de ver…

_Rose_ llamó Bella, mi hermana comprendió al instante y se acercó para darle en brazos a nuestra hija, Bella la tomó en brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, mi hija era su sedante… la suave y tierna calma que ella necesitaba para no atacar al perro nuevamente, luego de esto no estaba seguro de que lo seguiría considerando su amigo. Mi niña solo se limitaba a observar y escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, su mirada curiosa iba desde su madre a Jacob ida y vuelta, entendía que iba algo mal, pero no podía comprender qué era.

_Charlie llegará pronto_ anunció el perro con toda seguridad _ les aviso. Supongo que Alice habrá ido a buscarte unas gafas de sol o algo así ¿no?_ rió…

_Tus presunciones van demasiado lejos_ escupió Bella entre dientes, me apresuré a tomarla de su cintura, su furia podía desatar algo indeseable para ella ya que tenía a nuestra hija en sus brazos _¿Qué-haz-hecho?_ inquirió. La sonrisa del perro decayó en cuanto comprendió que había hecho algo que logró irritar a Bella,

_La rubita y Emmett me despertaron esta mañana charloteando como locos con la idea de que todos se iban a otro país, como si yo los pudiera dejar marchar. Charlie era el punto más importante del asunto ¿no?. Bueno… problema resuelto…._ murmuró alzando las manos,

"_Ni creas que dejaré que me alejen de ella… no lo harán"_ pensó mirándome a los ojos por una fracción de segundo…

_¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que haz hecho? ¿Sabes el peligro en el que lo has puesto?_ … Jacob resopló,

_Yo no lo he puesto en peligro, salvo en lo que a ti se refiere, pero tú tienes alguna especie de autocontrol sobrenatural ¿no? No tan bueno como leer las mentes y menos interesante…_

Suficiente…

Solté la cintura de mi esposa, lo que había sido hasta ahora mi fuente de apoyo, crucé la habitación hacia el perro apretando mis puños a mis lados, un movimiento en falso y él… ¡Maldición!... Me paré frente a él que me miraba con precaución, no me importaba que fuera más alto que yo, no era yo el que estaba en peligro, tod a una familia de vampiros estaba frente a él, él debería haber sostenido su trasero a dos manos, mi furia llegaba a límites insondables,

_Eso es una teoría chucho_ rugí entre dientes _¿crees que la vamos a poner a prueba con Charlie? ¿Has pensado por un momento siquiera el dolor físico que le harás pasar a Bella, incluso auque ella pudiera resistirlo? ¿O el dolor emocional, si es que no puede? ¡Supongo que lo que pasa es que lo que sucede a Bella ya no te importa!_ escupí con ira contenida… ¡¿Así era que la amaba? ¡¿Así decía que él era lo mejor parta ella?... para luego ir y ponerla en situaciones dolorosas y difíciles sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias…

"_¡Maldición! ¿qué…?" _pensó…

_¿Bella sentirá dolor?_

_¡Cómo si le hubieras pegado una plancha de hierro al rojo vivo en la garganta!_ rugí reteniendo el impulso de buscar un trozo de hierro y hacérselo saber por cuenta propia…

_No sabía eso_ susurró…

_Pues entonces quizá deberías haber preguntado primero_ gruñí entre dientes al chucho ignorante…

_Podrías haberme detenido_ murmuró como si el de la cuepa fuera yo,

_Tu eres el que se tenía que haber detenido a pensar…

_Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo…_ cortó Bella detrás de mí _esto tiene que ver con Charlie Jacob, ¿cómo has podido ponerlo en peligro? ¿No te das cuenta de que no le dejas ninguna alternativa entre la muerte y la conversión en vampiro?_ su voz tembló ligeramente como si hubiese sido capaz de llorar,

"_Valla… nunca pensé que sentiría eso… yo no creí que ella se sentiría así" _pensó cayendo en la cuenta de su error, enseguida se centró en las palabras de Bella

_Tranquilízate Bella, no le he dicho nada que tú no hubieras planeado decirle_

_Pero viene hacia aquí!_ inquirió Bella con la preocupación y la desesperación bailando en su voz,

_Ah, si esa es la idea. ¿No se trataba de dejar que sacara conclusiones equivocadas? Pues creo que le he ofrecido una pista falsa más que estupenda, déjame decirte…_ farfulló orgulloso mientras que en su mente aparecían las imágenes que me dejaron paralizado en el suelo. Ambos, él y Charlie en el patio trasero de su casa, Charlie miraba entre sorprendido y aterrado cómo Jacob entraba en fase frente a él.

¿A caso se volvió estupido?

_Explícate de una vez Jacob. No tengo paciencia para esto_

_No le he dicho nada de ti Bella, en realidad no. Le hablé de mí, bueno, más bien le mostré…_

_Entró en fase delante de Charlie_ murmuré repasando aquella imagen en mi mente.

_¿Qué tu qué?_ susurró mi esposa, su voz parecía un caldero de ira contenida, furia e incredulidad…

_Es valiente como tu, no se desmató ni se asustó, impresionante. Tendrías que haberle visto la cara cuando comencé a quitarme la ropa_ comenzó a reírse satisfecho de su propia osadía. La furia de Bella era palpable hasta para mí,

"_Edward… ella esta resistiendo lo más que puede, pero yo no me confiaría…" _oí los pensamientos de Jassper que miraba la escena junto a Esme, no me había percatado de ellos hasta ahora…

_¡Completo idiota! ¡Le podría haber dado un ataque al corazón!_ gritó Bella furiosa,

_Charlie esta genial. Es duro. Si te detienes a pensar un minuto, te darás cuenta del favor enorme que te acabo de hacer_ masculló sintiéndose en un momento herido,

_No sabes nada Jacob_ murmuró Bella con cierta calma, aquella que se antepone a la tormenta _Tienes treinta segundos para explicármelo en detalles antes de que entregue a Renesmee a Rosalie y te arranque la miserable cabeza. Y Seth no va a poder detenerme esta vez_

Oh si mi amor, tendría mi apoyo sin duda…

_¡Caray Bella! Nunca te habías puesto así de melodramática ¿Es cosa de vampiros o qué?_

_Veintiséis segundos…_

Jacob rodó los ojos y se dejó caer en una silla cercana con la manada flanqueando sus costados como si esperaran, Seth maldecía inocentemente a su amigo en la cabeza por no haber considerado la situación de Bella y Leah miraba a un y otro miembro de la familia, ella sentía la tensión y sabía la susceptibilidad de Bella.

Jacob comenzó a explicar la manera de cómo había llegado esa mañana a la casa de Charlie que accedió a ir a dar un paseo con Jacob, vi la confusión que Charlie tenía al respecto y vi la duda en sus ojos, pero enseguida esos pozos marrones se iluminaron en cuanto Jacob le comentó que se trataba de su hija y del hecho que ella había regresado a Forks.

Vi la conversación entre Jacob y el padre de Bella en la mente del perro, Charlie parecía sorprendido y aliviado cuando él le dijo que ella ya no estaba enferma, pero que de todos modos las cosas se habían puesto raras. Charlie intentó entrar a la casa de inmediato para salir a ver a Bella, pero Jacob tuvo la prudencia de decirle que debía enseñarle algo antes, él entró en fase a unos escasos metros de mi suegro.

_Quiero que lo expliques palabra por palabra, tú… monstruo_ dijo Bella entre dientes, la narración del perro no la convencía y deseaba poder transmitir lo que yo veía en la mente de él, de alguna forma.

Entonces ví en la mente del perro lo que él trataba de expresar en palabras, Charlie sorprendido, su rostro pálido y su respiración contenida, en el patio trasero de su casa y Jacob frente a él volviendo a su forma humana. Cuando Cherlie salió del shock y comenzó a respirar nuevamente, Jacob le dijo,

"Charlie, no vives en un mund0 en el que creías vivir. las buenas noticias son que nada ha cambiado, excepto que ahora lo sabes. La vida seguirá igual que siempre. Ya puedes volver a hacer como que no te crees nada de esto" las palabras de Jacob chocaron en Charlie de tal manera que le costó al menos un minuto recobrarse, él exigió a Jacob que le dijera qué era exactamente lo que había sucedido con Bella a lo que Jacob explicó que realmente Bella había estado enferma, pero que actualmente se encontraba bien y que tan solo había cambiado un poquito en el proceso de recuperación, una mueca de burla cruzó fugazmente en la cara del chucho mientras le explicaba.

"Jake… ¿qué quieres decir con un "cambio"?" oí la pregunta de Charlie en la cabeza de Jacob, a lo que él respondió que ahora su hija se parecía más a Esme que a René.

No pude evitar sisear ante tal comparación ¿cómo se atrevía a meter a mi familia en esto? Yo era el culpable si habían culpables, yo me haría cargo de la situación… no él, Bella era mi esposa, mi mujer, mi amor… esta era mi familia.

En su mente vi cómo Charlie se preguntaba lo que Bella era, ¿algún animal también? ¿Algún lobo?... a lo que Jacob negó respondiendo que eso sería lo mejor.

Rosalie profirió un sonido de disgusto, no quería saber nada con tener más animales en la casa, menos a él…

Charlie estaba en duda si Bella sabía en lo que se metía cuando se casó conmigo y Jacob le confirmó que ella lo había sabido desde años, desde que pisó Forks. Vi a Charlie en la mente de Jacob y lo vi furioso, despotricando y murmurando incoherencias de mí y mi familia, él sabía desde un principio de lo extraño que eran los Cullen, pero nunca había querido investigar por el aprecio que, de todos modos, siente por mi padre… he de agradecérselo. Cuando él se calmó, solo deseaba dos cosas, una de ella era ver a su hija y confirmar que realmente se encontraba bien y otra era que deseaba no saber tanto. Por supuesto, eso no era problema, dejar a un Charlie precavido e incrédulo en su zona de confort estaba bien para mí. Yo no hubiese permitido que él supiese más de lo que debía saber…

_Creo que puedo apañármelas con eso_ dijo Bella un poco más calmada, ella conocía a su padre y sabía que a él no le gustaba saber demasiado, así había sido mientras ella y yo estábamos de novios y así había sido el periodo en el que ella estaba con su madre, Charlie prefería la comodidad de su propio espacio y su propio mundo, eso estaba bien.

_Por otro lado él quiere mantener las apariencias de que las cosas son normales_ murmuró sabiendo que eso era lo que prefería Bella, y que gracias a eso ella lo perdonaría…

_¡Qué le has contado sobre Renesmee?_ preguntó mi esposa, yo por dentro tuve que admitir que Jacob había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para ocultar lo necesario.

_Ah si claro. También le conté que Edward y tú habían heredado una pequeña boca que alimentar_ masculló mirándome brevemente,

"_Esta bien así ¿verdad?... de todos modos tendré que buscar la forma de explicar el por qué aún estoy con ustedes" _… pensó, a lo que yo preferí no responder.

_Es una hermana pupila de él, algo así como Bruce Wayne y Dick Grayson_ resopló el perro, idiota… comparándola con un superhéroe. _No creo que les importe que haya mentido, de todas maneras es parte del juego_ Solo me limité a mirarlo porque después de todo, él nos había ahorrado dar explicaciones a mi suegro que si se las hubiera dado yo, no creo que hubiera reaccionado de tan buena forma.

_Charlie a esas alturas no debía haberse sorprendido por nada, pero me preguntó si la habían adoptado…

"¿Cómo una hija? ¿Soy una especie de abuelo?" escuché cierto entusiasmo en la pregunta de Charlie para Jacob y hasta me pareció notar una sonrisa. Él muy alegremente le confirmó la situación murmurándole "Chócala abuelo".

_Pero es que ella cambia tan rápido_ murmuró Bella detrás de mí,

_Le dije que ella era más especial que todos nosotros juntos_ la voz de Jacob de pronto de tiñó de adoración mientras miraba a mi pequeña en brazos de su madre, un escozor recorrió mi cuerpo, aún no me había acostumbrado a que él la mirara de esa manera. Se levantó de la silla y con una mano detuvo a su manada que tenían intenciones de seguirlo mientras él comenzaba a caminar hasta llegar frente a mi esposa… mi pequeña familia. _Y añadí: "Confía en mí Charlie, no querrás saber nada más que esto; pero si puedes ignorar todo lo que resulte extraño, vas a alucinar, porque ella es la persona más maravillosa del mundo" Y entonces le conté que si podía adaptarse a esa situación, ustedes se quedarían más tiempo por aquí, pero se marcharían si todo era demasiado para él. Y él repuso que, siempre y cuando nadie le metiera más información que la necesaria, accedería_

Y entonces me di cuenta mirando a Jacob y a sus sinceros pensamientos, admirando su manera de actuar, su osadía, su valor y locura al mostrarle todo eso a Charlie… vuscando apoyo, encontrando un aliado, que la imprimación que tenía con mi hija, iba más allá del límite de la cordura para él. Sabía que si nos íbamos, él perdería su mundo, su estabilidad, él no quería perderla, no quería alejarse de ella… de su pequeño sol. Y tuve que darle crédito por eso, Jacob atravesaría una alfombra de vidrios cortantes, y se enfrentaría a un aquelarre de vampiros él solo, con tal de no perder a "su" niña.

_No te voy a dar las gracias_ replicó Bella _ todavía sigue existiendo para Charlie un peligro muy grande_

_Lo siento si te duele. Yo no sabía que era así. Bella, las cosas son diferentes ahora entre nosotros, ya que ahora ambos tenemos gente sin la cual no podemos vivir_ sonrió genuinamente a su amiga _¿seguiremos siendo amigos?_ Bella respondió con una sonrisa diminuta.

Jacob extendió su brazo ofreciéndole una mano para estrecharla en un símbolo de paz, él veía esperanza… Bella cambió a nuestra niña de brazo y tomó su mano. Realmente había esperanza, realmente eso deseábamos ahora que las cartas estaba echadas sobre la mesa. Solo esperaba que las cosas no se complicaran ahora que habíamos encontrado la estabilidad… Solo esperaba que mi pequeña y nueva familia cautivara a Charlie y Bella no tuviera que sufrir.

* * *

Gracias! ¿merezco sus reviews?... besotes!"


	29. Charlie

Amanecer pov Edward.

* * *

**Charlie**

**

* * *

**

Bella estrechó la mano de su amigo, aceptando al mismo tiempo el hecho de que no pasaría una tarde más sin que pudiera evitar ver a su padre. Me atrevería a decir que ella en realidad necesitaba ver a su padre, tanto como para saber de que alguna vez existió una Isabella Swan, una chica sencilla que había venido a vivir con su padre para darle mayor libertad a su madre, esa chica de la cual me había enamorado. ¿Cómo decirle que efectivamente el mundo gozó de esa Isabella? ¿Cómo hacerle notar que no era una simple y sencilla humana después de todo? Tendría que agradecerle a Jacob si esa tarde Bella se daba cuenta de eso, tenía la férrea fe que, con la presencia de Charlie fuera más fácil para ella seguir adelante… ahora lo veía tan lejano e incierto gracias a las limitadas y difusas memorias humanas… solo esperaba que se resistiera con él, sería demasiado dolor para llevar sobre la espalda durante toda una existencia para ella si no lograba soportar.

_Si no mato esta noche a Charlie, consideraré perdonarte lo que has hecho_ murmuró mi esposa entre dientes,

_Cuando no mates a Charlie esta noche, me deberás una bien grande_ replicó él a lo que Bella simplemente puso sus ojos en blanco. Jacob tendió su otra mano con intenciones de tomar a Renesmee en brazos, en su mente podía ver la ansiedad por tomarla entre sus brazos, no la había sostenido desde la noche anterior y realmente la extrañaba.

_En realidad ahora la llevo en brazos porque no quiero tener las manos libres para matarte, Jacob. Quizá más tarde._

Él refunfuñó internamente,

"_Supongo que me lo merezco por metiche ¿no?... bien, podré sobrevivir unas horas" _pensó…

Una vocecita chillona que reconocí al instante provino de las escaleras, aunque solo estaba en mi mente pronto se hizo audible para todos,

_Tú, tú y tú_ increpó señalando a cada uno de los licántropos _ Si se van a quedar, váyanse a aquella esquina y prometan que se van a quedar allí quietos un ratito. Necesito ver. Bella, será mejor que les des al bebé. De todas formas necesitas tener las manos libres_ murmuró mi hermana ladrando ordenes. Realmente necesitábamos saber cuál sería la situación con Charlie, sobre todo en qué derivaría ese encuentro padre e hija…

"S_iente miedo… mucho miedo Edward… ella teme de tal manera que temo que no pueda hacer frente a esto_"

Asentí imperceptiblemente ante las palabras mentales de Jassper, lo vi por un momento y en sus ojos pude ver reflejado el mismo miedo que mi Bella debía estar sufriendo, tan intenso y doloroso que estaba a punto de sacarla de allí para evitar el reencuentro.

Pronto ella comenzó a respirar entre jadeos y se apresuró a pasarle a Renesmee a los brazos fuertes del perro,

_Tómala_ dijo mientras se la entregaba, parecía que mi Bella neófita pudiera ser capaz de entrar en pánico en cualquier momento y no quería eso, realmente no la quería asustada o fuera de sí… no ahora que ella podía probarse a sí misma y saber de una buena vez por todas que ella era más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

_¿Tengo permiso para irme?_ preguntó Leah rehusando seguir a su Alpha y a Seth que sentaron en una esquina lejos de la sala. La licántropo parecía ofuscada y reticente a participar de esto que su amigo había creado… su mente gritaba salir de allí, ocuparse de otra cosa y mostraba total indiferencia.

Jacob la dejó ir, tal vez adivinando su estado de ánimo, su postura…

_Quédate en el este de modo que no te cruce3s en el camino de Charlie_ aconsejó mi hermana previendo el camino que tomaría el padre de Bella. La loba no respondió, ni siquiera miró en dirección de Alice, simplemente dio la vuelta y salió de la casa a paso veloz hacia los arbustos, donde entró en fase.

En todo ese lapso no despegué mi mirada de mi esposa, su preocupación me preocupaba… su ansiedad me ponía en el mismo estado aunque, tenía cierta seguridad de que todo iba a estar bien. Las visiones de Alice me mantenían en esa transitoria calma… todo dependía de las reacciones de Bella frente a su padre. Caminé hasta estar cerca de ella y acaricié suavemente su mejilla, trasmitiendo en mi contacto todo mi amor y toda la calma que mi toque podía infundir en ella… diciéndole silenciosamente que, no importaras lo que sucediera, yo estaría junto a ella en todo momento… no debía temer, por dios! Si ella era fuerte, más que yo, más que todos! No debía temer… no había motivo para hacerlo, solo debía, por una vez en su vida, creer en ella misma.

_Puedes hacerlo, sé que puedes. Yo te ayudaré y los demás también_ susurré cerca de su oído, ella volteó y buscó mis ojos… no podía leer su mente pero sus ojos, dios! Sus ojos me gritaban todo, ella estaba en pánico.

_Si pensara que no puedes con esto, desapareceríamos ahora mism0, en este minuto_ murmuré _pero sé que eres capaz, y serás mucho más feliz si Charlie permanece en tu vida_

Ella escuchó atentamente cada una de mis palabras, ella sabía que yo lo haría, que yo haría hasta lo imposible por ella… hasta huir, escondernos en algún lugar hasta que ella tuviera la suficiente confianza… pero también sabía que yo deseaba su felicidad y no la haría escapar sabiendo que ella era capaz de hacerlo, enfrentar sus miedos y sacar esto adelante.

Alice llamó nuestra atención desde el último peldaño de la escalera con una pequeña caja blanca en la mano, mi hermana como siempre, había pensado… o más bien visto, todas las posibilidades y no podía estar más agradecido con ella…

_Esto te irritará los ojos, no te hará daño… pero de todos modos, te nublará la visión. Es un fastidio, pero aunque no se parecerá a tu antiguo color de ojos, al menos será mejor que el rojo brillante… ¿no?_

En un movimiento, Alice lanzó la caja al aire y Bella la tomó

_¿Cuándo…?

_Cuando se marcharon de luna de miel_ se adelantó mi hermana ante la pregunta de Bella _ Estaba preparada para varias posibles versiones del futuro._

Bella asintió brevemente y parecía levemente aliviada al descubrir las lentillas en el interior de la pequeña caja. Con suma destreza tomó las lentes y colocó cada una en cada ojo. La vi parpadear varias veces antes de concentrarse en la nueva sensación y los detalles que seguramente veía a través de la fina película sobre sus ojos. Bella se maravillaba con tal pequeñez cuando tenía un mundo por descubrir!...

_Ya sé lo que quieres decir_ pestañeó por puro impulso tratando de adaptarse a la invasión _¿Qué aspecto tengo?_ preguntó entonces. Reí por su repentino optimismo… ¡Maldición! si solo un par de lentillas habían hecho eso…

_Algo estrafalario._ me apresuré a decir _Aunque claro…_

_Si, si, si… ella siempre tiene ese aspecto extravagante. Es mejor que el rojo y eso es suficiente. Es de un color marrón fangoso y tu marrón era mucho más bonito. De todos modos, ten presente…_ Alice siguió divagando sobre las lentillas mientras yo tenía todos mis sentidos volcados en la carretera, enseguida me percaté del sonido inconfundible de la patrulla de policía, tantas noches y tardes vigilando la llegada de Charlie, mientras yo disfrutaba de la compañía de mi dulce amor en su cama, en su habitación, habían dejado esa impronta en mí, reconocería la patrulla de Charlie donde fuera… y era seguro que en ese momento estaba aminorando la velocidad para entrar en el camino que lo traería aquí.

_¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?_ murmuró Bella nuevamente preocupada

_Charlie llegará aquí en unos cinco minutos. No lo compliques…_ advirtió mi hermana. Esme se apresuró a tomarla de las manos y darle su consejo maternal… su mente llena de preocupación por su nueva hija. Luego Emmett hizo su aporte aconsejándole que se sentara cuando él lo hiciera… buen consejo, a los humanos no les gustaba estar parados y Charlie no sería un problema… a él le gustaba la comodidad.

_Deja que tus ojos vaguen de un lado a otro cada treinta segundos mas o menos_ añadió Jassper _los humanos no se quedan mirando fijamente las cosas durante mucho rato…_ en su mente, mi hermano repasaba cada movimiento que le había sido útil en sus años de guerra, él mejor que nadie sabía cómo proceder con los humanos… él los había embaucado…

Rosalie también aconsejó a mi esposa y yo… dios, yo me sentía orgulloso que mi familia entera ayudaba en este momento a Bella, no era de extrañar que lo hicieran, la amaban… ¿cómo no amarla? ¿Cómo no sentir que ella todo lo valía?... pues, muchas veces rondó por mi mente la idea… ¿ella valía la pena?. Diablos! Si… por supuesto que valía la pena, ella lo era todo.

Vigilé la llegada de Charlie mientras mi familia daba sus últimos consejos, él parecía nervioso igual… su patrulla se adentraba por el bosque a través del camino de graba que llevaba a la casa, no quedaba mucho… solo unos dos minutos más tal vez…

_Creo que me ha quedado todo_ aseguró mi esposa luego de que todos la abrumaran con sus recomendaciones _Sentarme, mirar alrededor, pestañear, removerme de vez en cuando_ Esme apretó sus hombros aprobando su rápido aprendizaje,,,

"_¿Cómo puede estar tan segura de si misma?... ella comienza a creer en ella misma, eso sin embargo es bueno… espero no equivocarme"_los pensamientos de Jasper junto a su última recomendación me hicieron envolver mis brazos alrededor de mi esposa y darme mi apoyo… yo sabía que ella lo iba a hacer bien, no cabía ni una duda en mí…

_Puedes hacerlo_ murmuré a su oído con sumo amor… con todo mi apoyo y mi aliento…

_Dos minutos…_ anunció Alice _Quizá deberías echarte en el sofá, después de todo haz estado enferma. De ese modo él no tendrá que ver desde el principio si te mueves bien o no_ Bella obedeció mientras se dirigía al sofá mientras Alice la empujaba sutilmente…

_Jacob necesito a Renesmee_ en tono desesperado, ¿a caso creía que tener a su hija en brazos iba a hacer detenerse ante cualquier seceso?...

"_Que ni lo piense_…" pensó el perro negando con la cabeza,

_Bella, eso no va a ayudar…_ dijo Alice mientras pedía ayuda con su mente,

"_No podré ver!... no lo haré con la niña cerca de ella…"_

Claro, Bella no había previsto eso…

_Pero yo la necesito. Consigue que mantenga la calma_ el pánico denotaba en su voz, busqué con la mirada a Jassper… necesitaba saber, maldición!... necesitaba saber si debía detener todo allí mismo y sacar a Bella por la puerta trasera y llevarla lejos, lejos para que no sufriera con esta situación…

"_Ella lo esta haciendo lo mejor que puede… pero es abrumador el miedo que tiene, ella necesitaba más tiempo…"_

Las palabras de Jasper calaron en mi supuesta alma, ¿y si ella fallaba?... ¿Y si ella no era capaz de retenerse?... si se doblegaba ante la tentación, Dios! Yo no podría ser capaz de vivir con ello, ella sería infeliz, todos lo seríamos…

_Estupendo…_ gruñó Alice que no estaba nada feliz con la idea _Sostenla lo más quieta que puedas y yo intentaré mirar a su alrededor_ suspiró resignada, el trabajo era doble ahora… no iba a poder vigilar a Bella, así que tendría que mirar por Charlie y quienes estaban alrededor.

Jacob refunfuñó tanto en voz alta como en su mente y dejó a mi niña en brazos de su madre. Yo me apresuré a tomar asiento a lado de mi esposa y mi hija rodeando el hombro de Bella con mi brazo, trasmitiéndole mi apoyo y mi protección para ambas… me incliné hacia delante y busqué los ojos de mi pequeña que miraba todo con suma curiosidad, ella sentía la tensión en el aire pero no sabía la razón,

_Renesmee, va a venir alguien muy especial a verte a ti y a tu madre dije con la mayor seriedad posible, mi hija era capaz de entender, lo hacía… con palabras simples y claras, lo hacía _Pero él no es como nosotros, ni siquiera cómo Jacob. Tienes que tener mucho cuidado con él. No le digas cosas de la manera en que nos dices a nosotros_

Ella levantó su manita y la acercó a mi rostro, dejé que me tocara y en el momento en que lo hizo vi las fotografías que Esme había colocado en la mesa del vestíbulo, fotografías del día de la graduación, en una de ellas Bella salía con su traje de graduada amarillo y su birrete y Charlie a su lado sonriente, agradecí silenciosamente a mi madre haber puesto esas fotos allí y a mi niña recordarlas,

_Exactamente_ dije satisfecho que ella me entendiera _Y va a hacer que sientas mucha sed, pero no puedes morderlo. No se cura como Jacob_

_¿Te ha entendido?_ susurró a mi lado Bella,

_Claro que entiende. Tendrás cuidado ¿verdad Renesmee? ¿Nos ayudarás?_ pedí casi suplicante, ella me miró una vez más y plantó su pequeña mano en mi mejilla… una imagen de ella mordiendo a Jacob cruzaba por su mente, algo que me hizo ahogar una carcajada,

_No, no me preocupa que muerdas a Jacob. Eso me parece estupendo_ aclaré

El perro se echó a reír entre dientes,

"_Ya quisieras chupasangre, aunque si es para, mantener feliz a mi pequeña…"_

¿Su pequeña?...

_Quizá deberías irte Jacob_ volteé a decirle de manera fría, estaba preparado para saltar sobre su cuello en cuanto estemos solos, Bella no se merecía sufrir de la manera en que iba a hacerlo y era increíble que quien osara llamarse su mejor amigo le provocara ese sufrimiento.

_Le dije a Charlie que estaría acá_ repuso el licántropo _necesita un poco de apoyo moral_

_¿Apoyo moral?_ me burlé _según lo que sabe Charlie el monstruo más repulsivo que hay aquí eres tú_

_¿Repulsivo?_ protestó el perro nuevamente para luego echarse a reír nuevamente…

"_Veremos como los verá Charlie a ustedes luego de que sepa lo que le hicieron a su hija"_

Lo ignoré…

Maldición! lo ignoré…

Bella comenzó a respirar agitadamente como si su humanidad hubiese regresado y me percaté de la proximidad de su padre que estaba a poca distancia de la casa, la miré y la vi sumamente concentrada en algo más que en el rodar de los neumáticos sobre la tierra húmeda,

"_Valla… ella logró manejar su ansiedad_" pensó Jasper atento a ella,

_Bien hecho Bella_ susurró despacio aprobando el esfuerzo de mi esposa,

"_Si tan solo pudiera mantenerse así… creo que es de mucha ayuda la niña"_

Tensé mi brazo alrededor del hombro de Bella, afuera Charlie estaba entrando al claro donde se alzaba la casa… cerca… muy cerca, lo suficiente como para leer la curiosidad y la incertidumbre en su mente, no era muy claro… pero estaba allí, el miedo.

_¿Estas seguro?_ preguntó mi Bella a mi lado,

_Seguro. Tú puedes hacer casi cualquier cosa_ musité sonriéndole, me acerqué a ella levemente y la besé…

¡Dios! ¡Cómo necesitaba de ella!... la necesitaba…

El roce de sus labios, el gusto… el olor, la textura, ese movimiento atrayente y embriagador de su piel sobre la mía… Maldición!... podía pasar el día entero sumergido en esa ponzoña tan exquisita que era besarla, era el infierno mismo pero al mismo tiempo el cielo… y válgame, tuve que sostener mis brazos en su lugar conciente de que mi niña estaba en su regazo y mi familia estaba en el salón… la deseaba…

_Esto, Edward, sería mejor que no la distrajeras justo en este momento. Necesita estar concentrada_

En seguida me separé…

_Uy_ exclamé recordando a Charlie. Bella solo se echó a reír, podía ver en sus ojos el _"¿Ves? Eso se siente" _y eso fue lo que precisamente sentí, embriagarme de ella mientras el mundo a mi alrededor dejaba de existir.

_Más tarde_ dijo aún divertida…

¿Un beso?... ¿Eso era lo suficiente para calmar su ansiedad?...

_Concéntrate Bella…_ urgió Jasper… miré en su mente lo que tanto le preocupaba y vi lujuria, simple y llana lujuria… toda de Bella.

_De acuerdo…_ susurró Bella apartando su mirada de la mía,

_Bella…_ advirtió Jasper conteniendo su diversión…

_Lo siento Jasper_ volvió a decir ella.

¡Maldición Bella! ¿Por qué? Dime ¿porqué no puedo leer tus pensamientos?...

Dejé mi propia frustración para batallarla más tarde y volví mi atención completa hacia Charlie…

Me concentré en sus pensamientos que era más bien como tratar de ver el lecho de un río a través de sus aguas turbias, era sumamente difícil llegar hasta los pensamientos de Charlie, pero… sacando conjeturas él no se sentía contento de estar allí.

Más que nada sentía desconfianza, algo que había sentido desde que aquella familia extraña se había mudado a las afueras de Forks, él siempre puso su mayor esfuerzo por vigilarnos… mucho más viendo que éramos todos jóvenes, hermanos adoptivos de los cuales no tenía antecedentes y de los cuales, como buen policía, solo distinguía las faltas.

Nunca le dimos problemas, nunca tuvo que lidiar con nosotros… solo con el menor de ellos que se había enamorado de su hija, pero bueno… eso era historia aparte y eso me lo había ganado, si Chalie debía echarle la culpa a alguien de por qué Jacob se había convertido en un monstruo, bueno, ya sabíamos a quien se la iba a echar…

La patrulla de policía aparcó fuera de la casa, él esperó un momento con el motor encendido, decidiendo si haber venido había sido una buena opción… él pensaba que tal vez debía haber llamado antes, pero él ya estaba cansado de llamar.

Apagó el motor y salió del auto con pasos fuertes y decididos, estaba seguro de que no pasaría de hoy que volvería a ver a su hija…

En su mente flotaban palabras como _"Bella me escuchará…", "Si le sucedió algo… ese muchacho…" "Ni siquiera me avisaron…"_

Al llegar al porche de la casa tomó dos respiraciones profundas y golpeó tres veces, por un momento cruzó por su cabeza la idea de que no había nadie en el lugar… todo era demasiado silencioso para él en esa casa donde vivían seis adolescentes y como todo buen policía… sospechó…

Carlisle de adelantó a abrir la puerta, mi padre por su parte estaba preocupado por la posible reacción de mi Bella, que en ese momento tomó su última respiración para recibir a su padre.

_Hola Charlie_ murmuró Carlisle poniendo su mejor fachada de hombre avergonzado, se suponía que debía avisar a Charlie de nuestra llegada de Atlanta… algo que Jacob no nos dejó hacer.

_Carlisle_ saludó el jefe de policía… no Charlie _¿Dónde está Bella?_

_Estoy aquí papá_ dijo Bella con aparente naturalidad, ella misma se sobresaltó de su propia voz… si, más fuerte y más melódica, más hermosa… algo que pasó desapercibido por Charlie, él no acostumbraba fijarse en las cosas más triviales, él la quería ver, creería en lo que estuviera frente a sus ojos.

Y cuando la vió… Charlie no cabía en si. Me hubiese gustado decir que por la felicidad, la alegría de tener a su hija de nuevo, de la emoción… pero no, por la mente de Charlie pasaron mil y un imágenes, mil y un pensamientos conforme Jassper me iba dictando en la cabeza sus emociones.

Sorpresa… llana y pura sorpresa cuando se percató de la apariencia de mi esposa, sus ojos se agrandaron mientras iba recorriendo cada detalle de Bella, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, la niña que tenía en brazos…

¿Quién era? ¿Era ella de la que había hablado Jake?...

Luego de comprobar que su hija había pasado a ser una adolescente sencilla y común a una hermosa mujer, sintió dolor… él sabía que de alguna manera la había perdido, se le había escapado de las manos… y tuvo miedo, miedo al enfrentarse a eso que Jacob le había dicho, miedo a no saber si su hija seguía siendo su hija, o era algo más que él no pudiera comprender…

Sus ojos se retuvieron en Bella pero sus pensamientos estaban volcados en mí…

"_¿Qué le hizo?... porque fue algo que él le hizo ¿no?... él debe haber sido… ¿quién más?"_

Y más dolor… por haberla dejado ir, por haber sido cómplice de esto de alguna manera, por haber sido engañado y no haberse dado cuenta de que Bella podría haber estado en peligro…

_¿Eres tú Bella?_ susurró finalmente,

_Si…_ musitó Bella _ hola papá_ ella lo saludaba con la mayor entereza posible, como un niño que deseaba ocultar su travesura, como una mujer con esperanza…

_Hola Charlie…_ saludó Jacob desde el rincón, conforme con que estaba saliendo todo como él había pensado que iba a salir,

"_Al menos Charlie esta parado todavía aquí, no salió corriendo y no sacó su arma…"_

Idiota…

Charlie echó una mirada hacia Jacob, por su mente pasaron las imágenes del perro en su forma lobuna frente a él y se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Cruzó la habitación con pasos lentos y seguros, debía decir que Charlie era intrépido, lanzó una mirada acusadora hacia mí… creyéndome, por supuesto, culpable de todo esto que estaba sucediendo,, y nuevamente volvió a mirar a Bella, ella estaba inmóvil a mi lado… casi petrificada, de repente se había olvidado de los consejos que mi familia le había dado…

_¿Bella?_ volvió a preguntar un Charlie incrédulo

_Soy yo, de verdad_ musitó Bella en voz baja, temiendo seguramente por el tono agudo de su voz…

Charlie apretó los dientes ante la confirmación..

"_Si… parece como ella, por supuesto que es ella, pero… ¿qué le sucedió? ¿Qué le hicieron?"_

_Lo siento papá_ añadió Bella en tono de disculpa…

_¿Estas bien?_ Charlie parecía exigente, tenía una lucha interna entre tomar medidas tanto como padre como jefe de policía…

_Pues más que bien, en serio_ prometió vacilante, sabía que ella temía que de un momento a otro pudiera quedarse sin aire en los pulmones para poder hablar… y eso iba a suceder, era inevitable… _Sana como un buey_

_Jake me dijo que había sido… necesario. Que te estabas muriendo_

Él creyó en las palabras del perro, creyó que algo había sucedido con Bella que le había permitido sobrevivir, pero no quiso imaginarse siquiera que hubiese sido… él por otra parte se sentía aliviado haber llegado a eso para salvar la vida de Bella, muy en el fondo de su mente había un sutil agradecimiento.

Sentí a Bella inclinarse hacia mí y sabía lo que iba a suceder, apreté su hombro infundiéndole ánimo y también preparándome para tratar de retenerla si algo sucedía… era imposible pero mi familia, que estaba atenta a las necesidades de Bella, comprendían que debían actuar rápido.

Bella se estremeció al inhalar y tragué en seco pensando en lo que ella había sentido, tan igual a lo que yo había sentido hacía ya tantos años… dolor, ardor, quemazón y… deseo.

_Jacob te dijo la verdad_ logró contestar ella tratando de mantener la compostura, mi pecho se llenó de orgullo… ella lo había logrado…

_Entonces estas de acuerdo_ gruñó Charlie…

Sentí a mi niña removerse sobre el regazo de su madre, ella había captado el olor de Charlie y si bien le parecía atractivo… ella recordó mis palabras en su mente, ella sabía que debía quedarse en su lugar. Charlie entonces dirigió su mirada a ella…

_Oh…_ exclamó sorprendido, la ira había desaparecido por un momento cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi Renesmee _Es ella, la huérfana que Jacob me dijo que estaban adoptando_

Me irritó que la considerara huérfana, me irritó el perro que la haya llamado así… así que contuve el aire y traté de mejorar las cosas, hacerles saber que ella no estaba sola en este mundo, después de todo el parecido entre ella y yo era innegable y Charlie lo presumiría…

_Mi sobrina_ mentí…

_Creí que habías perdido a toda tu familia_ replicó él mientras volvía a su tono acusatorio,

_Perdí a mis padres. Mi hermano mayor fue adoptado. Nunca lo vi después de es, pero un tribunal me localizó cuando él y su mujer murieron en un accidente de coche, dejando a la niña sin ninguna otra familia_ Cada vez que mi mentira aumentaba él repasaba los hechos en su cabeza, decidiendo si creerme o no… Sus ojos miraban cómo mi pequeña hija lo miraba curiosa asomándose entre el pelo de Bella, ella olisqueaba el aire y volvía a esconderse en su pecho…

Él decidió creerme…

_Ella es… es… bueno, es preciosa_

_Si_ admití

_Es una gran responsabilidad de todos modos, y ustedes dos apenas han empezado la vida juntos_

Si él supiera que a penas nuestra vida juntos había comenzado…

_¿Qué otra cosa podíamos hacer?_ toqué mi mejilla casualmente dándole a entender que estaba pensando _¿Es que tú la habrías rechazado?_

_Mmm… bueno_ pensó por un momento, él mismo sabía que no tenía corazón para hacer eso si le hubiese tocado a él y sacudió la cabeza ante esas ideas _Jake dice que la llaman Nessie_

_No es así_ replicó Bella de inmediato, temía que el recordatorio de ese apodo afectara su estabilidad _Se llama Renesmee_

Charlie volvió a centras su atención sobre Bella,

_¡Y que piensas respecto a esto? Quizá Carlisle y Esme podrían…_

_Es mía_ interrumpió Bella _la quiero_

Charlie se sintió molesto, no era lo que él esperaba, Bella siempre había sido maleable… de alguna manera abierta a hablar, pero a él le parecía extraño que ahora fuera más exacerbante al defender a esa niña… tal vez un poco más irritable…

_¿Es que me quieres hacer abuelo tan joven?_ repuso algo ofendido, sonreía ante eso… ¿a caso no se había fijado?

_También Carlisle es abuelo_ dije con toda verdad. Charlie lanzó una mirada a Carlisle que estaba avergonzado de no poder ocultar su juventud, ante los ojos de Charlie no pasaba los 30 años, cuando bien nosotros sabíamos que Carlisle tan solo gozaba de unos 23 años eternos.

_Supongo que eso debería hacerme sentir un poco mejor, más o menos_ refunfuñó luego de lanzar un resoplido, sus ojos captaron nuevamente a Renesmee y pude ver el agrado que sentía al verla… era como si esa pequeña niña en brazos de su hija le recordara los primeros meses de Bella junto a él… _Desde luego es algo que merece la pena verse_ admitió.

Renesmee se asomó una vez más entre el cabello de Bella y lo miró por primera vez, sus ojos y los de él se trabaron y Charlie jadeó…

"_Dios… pero si… pero… esos ojos, son… son los de Bella al nacer… era por eso que me_ _recordaba a ella, son…"_

De un momento a otro Charlie comenzó a hiperventilar y en su mente corrían en una rápida carrera los números, los meses, los engranajes de su cabeza querían hacer coincidir las fechas… las semanas… los días de un posible embarazo.

"_No, no No!... ¿cómo es que sucedió? ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?"_graznó en sus pensamientos mientras no le encontraba sentido a lo que pensaba, era imposible… ¿cómo podía hacer coincidir el tiempo?

"… _pero son tan parecidas… y él igual tiene lo suyo en ella"_

Jacob se percató de la reacción de Charlie y se paró de su lugar para ir hacia él, le palmeó la espalda y se acercó a él para susurrarle al oído… Jacob trataba de tranquilizarlo.

_No necesitas saberlo, Charlie. Te digo que todo esta bien. Te lo prometo_ le aseguró con un susurro al oído. Charlie tragó saliva y asintió, entonces me recordó nuevamente y fijó sus ojos en mí… por supuesto yo era el único culpable aquí… lo asumiría, asumiría mi parte, pero él debía entender que esto no iba más allá de lo que le habíamos dicho…

_No quiero saberlo todo_ gruñó dando un paso hacia mí _ pero ¡Ya esta bien de mentiras!_

_Lo siento_ dije con vos tranquila _pero necesitas conocer la historia que haremos pública más de lo que precisas conocer de verdad. Si vas a formar parte de este secreto, la historia que contaremos a todo el mundo es la única que tiene valor. Se trata de proteger a Bella y a Renesmee, al igual que al resto de nosotros ¿Podrás soportar las mentiras por ellos?_

Charlie miró con furia hacia Bella nuevamente tratando de comprender las palabras que yo le había dicho… por supuesto él estaba luchando entre la comodidad de quedarse con lo que sabía y la curiosidad de querer saber más.

_Niña, deberías haberme avisado de alguna manera_ gruñó

_¿Es que habría hecho todo esto más fácil?_

Charlie sobre todo se forzó por tratar de manejar la nueva información de la mejor manera, prácticamente hizo caso omiso de ella… Se arrodilló ante mi esposa y mi hija y las miró, las observó percatándose en su mente de sutiles diferencias pero de detalles que se asemejaban y que él había pasado de largo antes, los rizos del cabello, los ojos… el color de la piel, el hoyuelo en la mejilla de Renesmee al sonreír, igual al que Bella tenía cunado era bebé…

Renesmee le sonreía comprendiendo quién era y que debía ignorar la sed que le secaba la garganta, que debía respetar a ese humano porque era importante para su mamá… por supuesto que ella sabía.

_Vaya_ exclamó Charlie con voz ahogada y sus ojos fijos en sus dientes _¿Qué tiempo tiene?_

_Mmm… tres meses_ murmuré sabiendo que era mejor ir con la verdad _bueno, al menos tiene el tamaño de un bebé de tres meses, más o menos. En algunos sentidos es más pequeña y más madura en otros_

Nessie lo saludó con una pequeña mano y Charlie se sorprendió una vez más, a él le parecía increíble que la niña fuera tan capaz y sagaz… tan parecida a él, de algún modo, pensaba en su interior…

Jacob le dio un codazo sacándolo de su embelesamiento,

_Ya te dije que era especial ¿a que si?_ murmuró el perro con cierto orgullo en su voz, Charlie se estremeció ante su contacto… aún Jacob seguía siendo el monstruo aquí…

_Oh vamos Charlie_ gruñó Jacob _soy la misma persona de siempre, simplemente haz como si esta tarde no hubiera sucedido nunca_

Por el contrario Charlie recordó lo que había sucedido deseando realmente que cuenca hubiera sucedido y asintió…

_Solo por saberlo, ¿cuál es tu papel en todo esto Jake?_ le preguntó _ ¿Cuánto sabe Billie de este asunto? ¿Por qué estas aquí?_

Buena pregunta…

Jacob continuó mirando con adoración a Renesmee mientras comenzó a contestarle,

_Bueno, eso si que te lo puedo explicar. Billy está al tanto de todo y eso tiene que ver con un montón de cosas de licantrop…_

_Ugh_ protestó Charlie tapándose las orejas _no importa_

Jacob sonrió ampliamente regodeándose en que todo había salido como él lo esperaba, estúpido… estúpido chucho…

_Todo va a ir genial Charlie. Simplemente no creas nada de lo que veas_ recomendó Jacob, aunque Charlie lo prefería así de todas formas… prefería no saber.

_Guau!_ retumbó la voz de Emmett en la sala, _¡Arriba los Gators!_ él como siempre indiferente a lo que sucedía alrededor, admiraba a mi hermano… mientras que a mí me parecía llevar el mundo en los hombros, él era indiferente siempre, optimista y pensando que todo iba a ir bien al final.

Charlie y Jacob pronto se desconectaron de nosotros y se pararon de un salto,

_¿Va ganando Florida?_ preguntó Charlie sobre su hombro luego de recuperarse,

_Acaba de marcar el primer touchdown_ confirmó mi hermano socarrón, lanzó una mirada en dirección de Bella y una vez más vi en su mente el momento en que él escuchaba los gemidos de Bella horas atrás… _Pero al parecer alguien de por aquí también se a apuntado un tanto no hace mucho_

Valla…

Idiota…

Miré a Charlie para ver donde estaba centrada su atención, si en el juego o en las palabras de Emmett y afortunadamente él pensaba en el juego, tomó aire profundamente y se dejó caer en una silla próxima para continuar viendo el partido.

Debía agradecer a mi hermano, había logrado desplazar la atención de Charlie de nosotros a la televisión…

_Bien_ lanzó un suspiro _veamos si son capaces de mantener la ventaja_ murmuró finalmente.

Miré a Bella que lo miraba con los ojos como plato, ella lo conocía y sabía cómo era de reticente a lo nuevo, a los cambios, sin embargo esto fue… tipo… como pasarse de la raya. Entonces me miró incrédula y estalló en una risa silenciosa, reí con ella…

Charlie era todo un caso…

* * *

**Hola amores! Reviews?.. gracias...**


	30. Deslumbrado

**Amanecer desde la perspectiva de Edward Cullen**

* * *

**Deslumbrado**

* * *

La situación era… curiosa, por no decirlo de otra manera. Si hubiésemos tenido el suficiente sentido del humor para reír de esto lo hubiéramos hecho, aunque estaba casi seguro que le encontraríamos la gracia en el futuro cuando todo haya quedado atrás. Aquí estábamos, tres razas distintas… tres especies reunidas en el living de mi casa… Bueno, cuatro si contábamos la extraña aleación de que era mi Nessie tanto vampira como humana a la vez, Jacob como sumo representante de la especie licántropa junto a Seth que se había quedado como fiel seguidor y amigo junto a él, Charlie representando a la especie más vulnerable… sin saberlo sentado y disfrutando de un partido de futbol americano entre lobos y vampiros… y finalmente los Cullen, el aquelarre más grande quizá de los Estados Unidos, a demás de contar entre nuestras rarezas ser los únicos vampiros vegetarianos habitando en la península de Olimpia.

La situación, sin embargo, era interesante para mí… no solo por su complejidad, sino porque podía poner en un cuadro la diversidad de pensamientos de los allí presentes, con excepción por supuesto, de mi propia esposa.

Charlie en primer lugar tenía la mente centrada en el juego… aunque su sexto sentido o su sentido de preservación por así llamarlo, lo había mantenido en un estado de alerta inconciente durante toda la tarde. En pocas ocasiones se distrajo cuando recordaba donde estaba gracias a Jacob murmurando algo o a Emmett con su habitual entusiasmo, solo en esas ocasiones Charlie tomaba conciencia de ese estado de alarma involuntario pero necesario y comprensible, es decir… el hombre estaba rodeado de misterio y de cosas que ni él quería entender y eso era suficiente como para poner sus cabello de la nuca erizados como pequeños radares en busca del peligro, pero con la misma velocidad se recuperaba y continuaba concentrado en la pantalla de plasma. Nessie… en todo ese periodo de tiempo había logrado, dormir, olfatear el aire con cierto interés pero con suma precaución, había tratado de alcanzar a Jacob e incluso lo había logrado haciendo que el perro se viera obligado abstenerse a cargarla para no ser tan demostrativo ante los ojos, aún en estado de adaptación de Charlie, había tomado su biberón con su abuelo de espaldas a ella ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor y hasta se había entusiasmado con el cabello sedoso de su madre mientras Bella la tenía en su regazo, era increíble verla tomando su biberón con una mano y jugando a las escondidillas detrás de la cortina de pelo de Bella con una Esme más que dispuesta. Era simplemente increíble para mí verlas a ambas, mi hija y mi esposa disfrutando ya sin tensiones el ambiente familiar.

Alice y Jasper por supuesto se mantenían cerca y atentos a todo movimientos, Alice sin ver nada que pusiera en peligro ninguna vida en el lugar y Jasper satisfecho con el estado de ánimo en general.

Emmett era el que había estado poniendo el estado de ánimo de Bella en el filo de la navaja, con sus comentarios poco apropiados para decir frente al padre de la chica en cuestión… Bella.

Gruñí sutilmente cuando murmuró,

_Vamos Gators, que no pueden dejar que este par igualen sus anotaciones!_

Maldito Emmett…

Tuve que abrazar a Bella por los hombros cuando cantó,

_Sex Bom, Sex Bom… you are a Sex Bomb!..._ mientras alzaba y bajaba las cejas a ritmo mirando a Bella…

_Idiota_ masculló Bella suavemente y Emmett respondió con su risa atronadora,

Y por supuesto besé la mejilla de Bella para distraerla cuando Emmett murmuró,

_ Oh por cierto… para hoy tengo tapones de algodón para las orejas… pues tengo que proteger mi inocencia_ y una vez más rió…

Charlie solo le lanzaba miradas inquisidoras pero en su mente solo se reflejaba la preocupación por la salud mental de mi hermano… por suerte.

Y mi Bella… bueno, mi Bella era al mismo tiempo un libro abierto y un cofre cerrado a siete llaves, su rostro denotaba cierta calma por momentos, cautela cuando volvía a llenar sus pulmones de aire y captaba el efluvio de su padre en él, por regla general se debía comportar lo más humana posible, por lo tanto charlaba con Esme y comentaba otras cosas con Alice… y cuando gastaba su aire era necesario recargar sus pulmones una vez más, en esos efímeros instantes mi mano acariciaba la suya en muestra de apoyo y amor, la ira y el odio también se hacían presente en sus facciones cuando Emmett metía sus cucharadas, también pude ver preocupación y finalmente resignación en sus ojos, que a pesar de estar cubiertos por esos insípidos lentes de contacto que ni cerca imitaban al color de los que tanto me habían enamorado, me ofrecían una lectura aproximada de lo que sentía en esos momentos…

Bella había comprendido que ya todo estaba dicho y que a Charlie eso le iba a ser suficiente… ella finalmente demostró tranquilidad cuando su padre anunció su regreso a Forks.

En ningún momento ella se separó de nuestra hija, Nessie fue su piedra de toque siempre, fue la que la obligó a mantener las manos ocupadas en todo momento y la mente centrada para no distraerse. Y mi hija estaba dispuesta a colaborar, pues en esos momentos en que Bella se tensaba mi niña ponía su manita en su rostro mostrándole cosas que había visto desde su nacimiento… pájaros volando en el cielo mientras jugaba en el patio con Jacob, el sol brillar y su piel de alabastro hacer lo mismo, parecía maravillada con eso, los trucos de Seth con las cucharas sosteniéndolas por su lado ahuecado con la nariz y muchas cosas más…

Ya una hora después, Charlie había decidido que había sido tiempo suficiente de calidad en familia y se despidió de todos antes de retirarse, con respeto y cierto agradecimiento con Esme y Carlisle, con una sonrisa amistosa y fraternal con Alice y con un asentimiento de cabeza y gesto adusto hacia mí.

Bella lo acompañó hacia la puerta siempre sosteniendo entre sus brazos a la pequeña Nessie y yo la esperé unos metros más atrás, obligándome a darles cierta privacidad y al mismo tiempo a estar atento a cualquier situación, aunque yo estaba ciegamente confiado en que ella iba a pasar esta prueba.

"_Lo hizo bien ¿eh?... nunca lo creí posible, pero Bella es la que siempre rompe la regla de lo imposible"_ pensó Jassper parado en el pilar de la escalera mientras leía los sentimientos y estados de ánimos que había alrededor, yo asentí orgulloso y le devolví una mirada de agradecimiento.

Mi esposa conversaba con su padre en una charla incomoda pero manejable en el porche de entrada, ella había atravesado por un día agotador si hubiese sido humana… no podía no compararlo con cómo hubiese sido todo si ella gozaba aun de su humanidad… pero me estremecí pensar que tal vez no hubiésemos tenido entre nuestros brazos a nuestra hija si Bella fuera humana aún y eso era suficiente motivo como para nunca, jamás arrepentirme de lo que había hecho con Bella… y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con esta nueva incursión familiar, con Charlie como parte nuestra implícitamente, me sentí ligero… sin cargas y sin culpas.

"_Ella está bien Edward… dale su tiempo, Charlie también lo necesita para adecuarse a su nueva hija si la quiere a su lado, y a su nieta… él ya la ama"_

Asentí ante los pensamientos de Jasper, él tenía razón… Nessie ya tenía otro abuelo que la amaba profundamente y con el que se había sabido conectado místicamente con tan solo una mirada… tan parecido a como nos pasó a todos en cuanto la miramos… a Bella, a Jacob… a mí.

Por más que traté de evitarlo para darle esa intimidad que ellos necesitaban no pude evitar escuchar…

_Yo también te amo nena. Sea lo que sea que haya cambiado, eso sigue igual._ los ojos de Charlie viajaron de los de Bella hasta la mejilla caliente y sonrosada de mi niña que dormía agotada entre los brazos de su madre _Se te parece muchisimo…_ musitó con melancolía recordando a una niña parecida a la mía pero con cabello castaño… mi Bella.

_Se parece más a Edward, creo_ vaciló mi esposa _tiene tus rizos_ añadió raspadamente.

_Mmm… supongo que si… Mmmm, abuelo_ sacudió la cabeza sin poder creer que esa palabra ahora significara tanto para él. Bella podía creer que su padre era hombre de pocos sentimientos, pero si supiera la claridad con la que yo lo veo… en eso se le parece, es un libro abierto.

Sacudí la cabeza y juré sobre mis talones dispuesto a darle el espacio que necesitaban, aunque me moría por dentro por abrazar la cintura de mi esposa y besar su cuello como muestra de mi amor.

_Resiste Edward… solo unos minutos más y tu familia volverá a ti…_

Me dirigí a mi piano y me senté en el taburete y desde allí observé con una sonrisa en mis labios, una sonrisa de satisfacción y de… felicidad. Esa sensación extraña que se forma desde el fondo de tus entrañas para crecer como una burbuja y que amenaza con romper todo dentro de ti cuando te ves extasiado de felicidad… así me sentía.

Los licántropos compartiendo el espacio junto a sus enemigos naturales gracias a una pequeña semivampira que unió amabas especies, eso era lo más increíble aunque aún me molestara la presencia de Jacob cerca… sonreí cuando los oí en la cocina rebuscando en el frigorífico algo para comer, Jasper y Alice estaba en su propia burbuja, ambos manteniendo un ojo en Bella junto a la escalera pero envueltos en una calma que no notaba palpable, Emmett y Rosalie pasaban el tiempo armando una casa de naipes debajo de la escalera esperando para que se les uniera Alice y Jass… y tal vez Bella, Carlisle y Esme estaban inmersos en sus oficios… Carlisle leyendo un gran libro de medicina moderna y Esme diseñando la habitación de Nessie para la cabaña en un libro de notas.

_Se llama Renesmee. Como Reneé y Esme juntos. Y no hay variaciones… ¿Quieres oír cuál es su segundo nombre?_ Bella destilaba amor al hablar de su hija, era como si toda la vida ese maravilloso tono de adoración y cariño abría estado guardado en su corazón esperando para este momento… el momento en que ella fuera madre.

_Claro que si_ murmuró Charlie curioso,

_Carlie, con "c". Como Carlisle y Charlie juntos._ y esa simple oración fue lo que derribó las últimas barreras de cautela de Charlie,

_Gracias Bells_ susurró emocionado, su gran sonrisa brillaba al igual que sus ojos fijos en mi hija,

_Gracias a ti papá. Han cambiado tantas cosas y tan de prisa que a veces la cabeza no deja de darme vueltas. Si no te tuviera aquí conmigo, no sabría cómo mantenerme cerca de… la realidad_ susurró Bella vacilando por un instante…

Bien… entonces había valido la pena el sacrificio que hicimos hoy, no había sido tan malo como pensábamos y en definitiva había sido necesario… Eso había sido como una especie de resolución en la vida de Bella… o al menos en la nueva vida, lo que tanto le importaba y le preocupaba había venido a hacer las pases con ella y aceptado su nueva vida, podíamos seguir con tranquilidad esta nueva vida juntos.

Mis dedos tocaron suavemente las teclas marfil de mi piano… tan suavemente que no llegué a emitir ningún sonido, tan suave como cuando recorría la piel de mi dulce Bella cuando aún disfrutaba de su humanidad…

La primera nota que toqué experimentalmente me llevó a toca otra, suavemente…. Como si con mis notas temiera perturbar la calma del lugar, mis dedos querían más así que toqué un do mayor y luego un sol bemol y una melodía nueva se comenzaban a formar. La mente de Nessie se agitó… desde las profundidades de su inconciencia me dijo que le gustaba, así que continué tocando teclas al azar… tocando mi piano por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez antes de la luna de miel. Había extrañado la textura suave y firme de las teclas debajo de mis dedos y el sonido sublime que despedían las cuerdas cuando el martillo de madera tocaba contra ellas… lo extrañaba.

Pronto sentí el motor del auto de Charlie resonar en la entrada, saludó a Bella, que aún sostenía a nuestra hija en sus brazos, con la mano y una sonrisa y se marchó.

_Guau_ susurró mi esposa aún viendo el lugar por donde la patrulla de policía había desaparecido. Mis manos automáticamente dejaron de moverse sobre las teclas anhelando otra textura, otro calor, otras sensaciones… las que me daba mi Bella, me paré, corrí hacia ella y la abracé por detrás anclando mis brazos en su cintura y mi barbilla en su hombro… suspiré de alivio al volverla a tener como quería realmente entre mis brazos.

_Me haz quitado la palabra de la boca_ le susurré…

_¡Edward, lo logré!_ gimió con una sonrisa de satisfacción,

_Claro que si. Eres increíble. Toda esa preocupación por convertirte en una neófita y resulta que todo sale a la perfección_ reí ante lo inverosímil de la situación… algo que ningún vampiro pudo ser capaz antes, mantenerse firme ante un humano en su segundo día como vampira.

_Yo ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sea de verdad un vampiro, así que mucho menos uno reciente_ intervino Emmett desde debajo de las escaleras _ es demasiado gracioso._

Bella gruñó colmada de toda la exasperación que había acumulado en todo el día…

_Uy que susto_ se burló Emmett desde la casa, Rosalie le golpeó el brazo y él le hizo una seña con el dedo en sus labios para pedir silencio, una gran y entupida sonrisa se extendía en su rostro.

Nessie se despertó en brazos de su madre perturbada por el siseo de Bella, mi hija hizo uso de su olfato para distinguir los olores en el aire y supo que el de Charlie no estaba, se incorporó en sus brazos y tocó la mejilla de Bella preguntándole por su abuelo y mi esposa le informó dulcemente que lo vería de nuevo mañana.

_Excelente_ replicó Emmett mientras su mente volvía a buscar manera para molestar a Bella frente a él. Rosalie rió con él… mientras que en mi propia mente veía la manera en hacerle tragar sus palabras, él… tan predecidle e idiota se había metido con la vampiro equivocada…

_No es que hayas estado precisamente brillante Emmett_ repliqué yo con resentimiento en la voz mientras extendía mi mano pidiéndole silenciosamente a Nessie a Bella que miraba con curiosidad. Bella dudó cuando se la pedía… ella seguramente temía tener las manos libres para así tentarse a despedazar a Emmett, bueno… no era esa mi intención, pero Emmett debía entender que con Bella no se juega. Le guiñé un ojo a mi esposa haciéndole saber que yo sabía lo que pasaba por su mente y dándole ánimos para que se dejara llevar por una vez desde que su vida vampirica había comenzado… ella me la entregó.

_¿Qué quieres decir?_ preguntó Emmett ahora con curiosidad,

_¿No te parece un poco torpe por tu parte enojar al vampiro más fuerte que hay en la casa?_

Emmett bufó exasperado,

"_Pff… cómo si eso me asustara… Edward, no es más que Bella!"…_pensó,

_Venga ya, por favor!_ murmuró en vos alta

_Bella_ llamé a mi esposa que escuchaba con expresión confusa _¿recuerdas hace unos meses, te pedí que me hicieras un favor cuando fueras inmortal?_ le pregunté haciendo referencia a la vez que le dije todo lo que un neófito podía llegar a hacer y pidiéndole que cuando ella fuera más fuerte que yo le daría a Emmett una cucharada de su propia medicina.

_Oh!_ jadeó ella al recordar entre sus memorias humanas.

"_Oh por dios… ¿en serio?"_ pensó Alice riendo y cayendo en la cuenta de lo que Bella había decidido hacer,

_¿Qué?_ exigió Emmett

_¿De verdad?_ preguntó mi esposa aún incrédula a lo que le había sugerido,

_Confía en mí…_ le pedí con una sonrisa.

Ella pareció pensarlo solo una fracción de segundo antes de tomar aire y hablar despreocupadamente,

_Emmett, ¿qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta?_ sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, pude leer la venganza en sus ojos. Emmett se puso de pie en un instante como si tuviera un resorte en la parte trasera de su pantalón…

Dios…. Tan predecible….

_Formidable. Vamos allá_ dijo mi hermano balanceando sus brazos como si de un luchador de lucha libre se tratara, Bella aun se veía vacilante mordiéndose el labio mientras lo veía…

_A menos que tengas miedo_ murmuró con burla,

_Tu. Yo. Una lucha pulseada. En la mesa del comedor. Ahora_ dijo mi Bella cuadrando su hombros con toda la tenesidad que la caracterizaba,

Un pensamiento fugaz de añoranza cruzó por mi mente cuando Esme miró a su mesa con nostalgia…

_Este… Bella…_ dijo Alice de manera apresurada _Creo que a Esme le gusta mucho esa mesa, es una antigüedad_

_Sin problemas_ murmuró Emmett con una sonrisa complaciente _vamos por aquí Bella_

Caminamos todos detrás de ellos incluso Nessie que saltaba en mi brazo con entusiasmo mientras sus manitos aplaudían, parecía comprender lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Su manita viaja de mi mejilla haciéndome notar su entusiasmo hasta su otra mano para dar palmaditas entre si.

Entonces un sentimiento extraño de preservación, protección y preocupación me embargó, similar al que había sentido cuando llevé a Bella a su primera caza y tuve que verla luchar con el puma, era como que sabía que ella estaba arriesgando su integridad, pero confiaba al mismo tiempo en su exceso de fuerza, tan característica en los neófitos para sacar adelante la situación… a demás ese sentimiento estaba embargado por una excitación repentina al saber que Emmett iba a pagar por su boca floja.

Atravesamos el prado detrás de la casa hasta llegar cerca del río, un montículo de rocas de distinto tamaño estaba ubicado cerca de la orilla y Emmett se encaramó hasta ponerse frente a una roca de gran tamaño que serviría como una especie de mesa para esa lucha de fuerzas. Vi a Bella ponerse nerviosa cuando Emmett hizo movimientos con sus brazos haciendo resonar sus músculos y huesos para aflojarlos antes de la pulseada,

"_Esto será pan comido… no hay nada como ganarle a una neófita"_pensó el idiota de mi hermano con demasiado ego,

_Bien, Emmett si gano, no volverás a hablar de mi vida sexual con nadie, ni siquiera con rose. Ninguna alusión, ni indirectas, ni nada_ declaró Bella con repentino entusiasmo,

"_Mmm, eso no será divertido… maldición, tendré que morderme la lengua, aunque ni en un millón de años voy a perder"_ Emmett entrecerró los ojos pero su vacilación duró solo una fracción de segundo,

_Trato hecho, pero si yo gano, las cosas se van a poner bastante peor_ murmuró haciendo énfasis de la última palabra, él estaba tan seguro de si mismo…

Bella dejó de respirar en ese mismo instante ¿a caso no tenía confianza en si misma?... ¿no había comprendido aun lo poderosa que era?

_¿Te vas a echar atrás tan fácilmente hermanita?_ provocó mi hermano con aire socarrón _ No hay mucho de salvaje en ti ¿he? Te apuesto que no haz hecho a esa casa ni un arañazo_ rió descaradamente _¿No te ha contado Edward cuántas casas echamos abajo Rose y yo?_

Suficiente provocación para al fin despertar la ira de mi esposa, ella se paró frente a Emmett y tomó su mano sobre la dura roca de granito,

_Unas, dos…

_Tres_ gruñó él al empujar contra su mano.

Quise gritar como un fanático enloquecido, besar con todas mis fuerzas reprimidas a esa dulce esposa mía que ahora estaba resistiendo a Emmett en una lucha de fuerzas, cuando cientos de veces yo mismo en el mismo juego había perdido contra él, quise reír frente la nariz de Emmett al ver cómo su mano no hacía mella sobre la de Bella. La mano de mi hermano estaba haciendo acopio de su fuerza pero sin sentido alguno ya que no lograba avanzar ni un milímetro contra la de Bella, y ella se veía tan… incrédula y al mismo tiempo tan orgullosa de si misma… eso, quiero decir, verla así… tan poderosa y gloriosa al mismo tiempo parecía encenderme como una yesca quemándose en fuego abrazador… ella… ¡diablos!, ella me excitaba. Y de repente me dio una necesidad tremenda de mandar a volar a todos de allí y tomarla como un salvaje vampiro allí mismo, sobre esa roca…

Tuve que concentrarme para dejar de pensar en ella en ese sentido y fijarme en sus manos y en lo que allí estaba pasando, Emmett arrugó su frente y sus labios se contrajeron en una línea fina, un gruñido de frustración se abrió paso desde su garganta mientras Bella solo lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios,

"_Maldición… no lo puedo creer_…" pensaba Emmett forzándose por hacer ambas cosas a la vez, pensar y hacer fuerza _"… diablos, Rose se reirá de mí, necesito poner la otra mano!"_

Quise reír ante lo que Bella estaba haciendo… ganándole al más fuerte de la familia en una lucha de pulseadas.

"_Oh valla… está aburrida" _pensó Jassper con diversión.

Entonces Bella flexionó el brazo y avanzó unos centímetros contra Emmett que miraba incrédulo cómo su brazo bajaba del lado contrario hacia donde él empujaba. Bella rió y Emmett rugió entre dientes,

_Solo mantén la boca cerrada_ dando el tiro de gracia con un solo esfuerzo por su parte aplastando la mano de Emmett sobre la mesa de piedra. Un rugido ensordecedor surgió entre los árboles estremeciendo el lugar… la roca se había partido en dos cuando una fisura surgió desde el lugar en que la mano de Emmett había caído. El trozo de piedra que cayó lo hizo justo sobre el pie de Emmett y no pude evitar reir, otros trozos de rocas habían caído cerca donde estaba parado yo y de un solo movimiento entusiasmado y excitado las pateé con fuerza hacia el río chocando contra los abetos de alrededor y rebotando en varios de ellos.

_Quiero la revancha mañana_ murmuró Emmett algo humillado tratando de salvar algo de su orgullo, como si mañana Bella dejara de ser neófita…

_No va a desaparecer tan rápido_ dijo Bella _quizá sería mejor que te diera un mes_

Emmett rugió y oprimió los dientes… oh estúpido orgulloso…

_Mañana_ insistió…

_Eh, eh lo que digas hermanito_ se burló Bella.

Bella se quedó contemplando cómo Emmett hacía una rabieta infantil pateando rocas que se metían en su camino mientras regresaba a casa, humillado y con el orgullo herido. El rostro de mi esposa era inmejorable, una mezcla de excitación, orgullo y satisfacción que solo había visto en ella cuando corríamos en el bosque en nuestra primera caza. Colocó su mano extendida sobre la superficie del trozo de roca que había quedado en pie y aplastó la superficie suavemente, ese poco de fuerza había provocado que la roca se hundiera debajo de sus dedos como su un humano presionara con su pie sobre la tierra húmeda.

_Genial_ tarareó, sonriendo giró repentinamente sobre sus pies y golpeó con el filo de su mano sobre la roca dura. Esto provocó que la piedra crujiera ante ese golpe de karate y se partiera en dos… Bella comenzó a reír entusiasmada frente a ese reciente descubrimiento… ella era por lo pronto la vampira más fuerte de la región.

Con gran entusiasmo ella comenzó a golpear con sus pies el resto de rocas duras que estaba dispersas alrededor, Nessie aplaudía con sus pequeñas manitas ante la diversión de su madre y en su mente circundaba en deseo de unírsele en ese festejo que Bella hacía.

Bella reía todo el rato y una vez más mi pecho se contrajo por esa exacerbación de felicidad que ella experimentaba, eso era lo que yo tanto había esperado… su risa, su felicidad, su confianza y seguridad en si misma y ella me lo estaba dando allí, frente a mis ojos y todos los que estábamos con ella.

Un repique muy agudo de esa vocecita que tantas veces rondaba en mi cabeza desde que la saqué del cuerpo de su madre, llenó el lugar… mi Renesmee había reído ante el entusiasmo de su madre.

_Acaba ella de reírse_ preguntó una Bella volteando rápidamente

_Si_ confirmé yo mirando con orgullo a mi niña en mis brazos

_Pero ¿quién no se estaba riendo?_ replicó el chucho rodando los ojos,

_Dime que tu nunca te dejaste llevar en tu primera corrida perro_ bromeé haciéndole notar la semejanza, yo mismo me había dejado llevar en mi primera carrera en el bosque…

_Eso es distinto_ repuso Jacob dándome un puñetazo amistoso en mi brazo _se supone que Bella es una mujer madura, casada, madre y todo eso. ¿No debería mantener una actitud más digna?_

Oh por favor… ven a hablarme de rectitud tú adolescente presuntuoso, a mí… un vampiro de 108 años que se enamoró como un adolescente y que hizo locuras por ello…

Renesmee puso mala cara entre mis brazos mientras que pensaba en las palabras de Jacob, se apresuró a poner su manito en mi rostro y la imagen de Bella triturando la roca con sus manos le vino a la mente.

_¿Qué quiere? Preguntó Bella,

_Menos dignidad_ repliqué yo sonriendo _Ella se lo pasó tan bien como yo verte disfrutando_

_¿Es que soy divertida?_ le preguntó a Renesmee caminando hacia nosotros con sus brazos extendidos mientras que mi Nessie extendía los suyos hacia ella. Ella la tomó de mi regazo y le ofreció un trozo de piedra _¿quieres probar?_ le preguntó…

Mi niña sonrió ante la propuesta de su mamá y tomó la piedra con sus pequeñas manos, apretó ligeramente mientras su frente se arrugaba ante su esfuerzo y concentración, ella quería ser tan fuerte como su madre pero solo había logrado sacar un poco de polvo de la roca… increíble para una niña semivampira sin embargo. Doblar las cucharas de plata de Esme era una cosa, pero casi desmigar una dura roca era otra cosa.

Finalmente al no poder lograr nada más que polvo le devolvió la roca a su mamá poniendo mala cara,

_Yo lo haré_ dijo Bella que tomó la roca y la aplastó entre sus dedos. Nessie palmoteó y rió entusiasmada mientras todos nos uníamos a ella.

Los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde se asomaron por el horizonte iluminando los terrenos del patio trasero, pero toda mi atención y todos mis malditos sentidos estaban puestos sobre la mujer que amaba por sobre todas las cosas, ella brillaba.

Y no vi nada más… absolutamente… nada más que ella…

Y mis rodillas temblaron como si hubiesen podido quebrarse, mi pecho se oprimió agradecido por todo lo que había obtenido… mi respiración se cortó al ver allí, frente a mi… a semejante belleza…

¡Dios! ¡Tan hermosa!... ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir ante tanta magnitud de belleza? Qué alguien me diga ahora cómo diablos iba a sobrevivir y retenerla al mismo tiempo, porque ahora mismo me parecía imposible que esa mujer se hubiera enamorado de mí… ella era más que eso, ella era una diosa, una deidad que había bajado de los montes del Olimpo exclusivamente para torturarme…

_Pero tú eres más hermosa_ susurró seguramente a nuestra hija que algo había pensado, algo había dicho, pero que por primera vez me lo había perdido…

_Pues no estoy seguro de estar de acuerdo con eso_ murmuré casi inconcientemente, ella levantó la mirada hacia mí y se perdió en mis ojos como yo había echo en los suyos…

_Bella la friquie_ comentó Jacob en algún lugar cerca de nosotros, mis ojos solo recorrían cada detalle de esa mujer maravillosa que tenía frente a mí…

_Que criatura sorprendente es_ repliqué.

Finalmente Bella había hecho en mi algo que yo había hecho tanto en ella… deslumbrarme. Y lo había hecho en cada momento… cada segundo y minuto desde que había despertado sobre esa mesa de cirugía en la casa días atrás, lo había hecho sin ninguna piedad, sabiendo que podía matarme con solo un toque de amor…

Y por dios que me sentí afortunado… malditamente afortunado!

* * *

**Ok, retomamos este fic, no paramos hasta el final... besotes!**


	31. La cuenta de los días

**Amanecer desde la perspectiva de Edward **

* * *

**La cuenta de los días**

* * *

_Ahí…_ murmuró ella entrecortadamente _Edward… justo ahí_

Ceñí mis manos más fuertemente en sus caderas moliéndolas sobre mi boca de manera que su centro húmedo y palpitante este en continuo contacto con mi lengua. Bella se removió buscando más fricción… ella estaba a punto de tener su orgasmo y si eso era lo que ella quería tener, pues ¿quién diablos era yo para negárselo?

_Oh Edward… amor_ gimió, una de sus manos tomó el cabello de la parte de atrás de mi nuca jalando y creando un caos en mi cabeza, y yo llevé una de mis manos sobre el hueso de su pelvis para tratar de sostenerla en su lugar. Ella tomó la sábana que se extendía por debajo de nuestros cuerpos con tal fuerza que pude oír la rasgadura de la tela, sonreí mientras mi lengua se deleitaba con los sabores de su humedad,

_Oh Bella…_ gemí sobre su sexo, su sabor… dios…. Era lo más jodidamente exquisito que había probado, podía vivir sin la sangre si solo se me diera de beber eso. Soplé sobre su clítoris y la sentí estremecerse, no faltaba mucho… tan solo jugar un poco más y ella convulsionaría en mis manos.

Decidí, a juzgar por la hora, que era tiempo de satisfacer mi necesidad de Bella, pronto amanecería y tendríamos que dejar nuestra libido de lado para atender la necesidad de ser padres, así que sumergí la punta de mi lengua en su cavidad por última vez… una… dos… tres veces, la saqué y recorrí su clítoris suavemente deleitándome con ese pedacito hinchado de la pasión de Bella … su monte de Venus… su bajo vientre hasta llegar a su ombligo, me detuve a dejar un suave beso allí como recordatorio del antiguo hogar de nuestra hija y continué recorriendo el camino hacia su boca con suaves besos.

_Quiero que me hagas el amor ya Edward… ahora mismo, te dejé jugar amor, te quiero adentro_ susurró cuando mis labios rodearon uno de sus pezones, tiré suavemente de él y lo solté para atraparlo nuevamente con mis dientes,

_Lo sé mi amor… solo… déjame jugar_ dije antes de tomar el otro pezón entre mi pulgar y el índice, estiré de la misma manera y lo solté para maravillarme en lo duro y turgente que era entre mis dedos.

Jugar con el cuerpo de Bella se había vuelto mi nueva necesidad, mi nueva obsesión. No había poder más grande que me sometiera más que el cuerpo de Bella en todo su esplendor. Desde que la había visto brillar bajo el sol me gustaba hacerle el amor en las mañanas, antes de salir en busca de nuestra hija, mientras los rayos del sol que entraban por la gran pared de cristal bañaban su cuerpo y la hacían brillar ante mis ojos. Era mi nueva droga personal, peor que la heroína… y se llamaba Bella.

Me gustaba morder su piel sabiendo que no iba a dejar marca alguna, me gustaba acariciar en los lugares donde había aprendido que ella podía hacer rodar sus ojos detrás de su cabeza, como la parte externa de su cuello… o como la parte interna de sus codos, me gustaba lamer debajo de su oreja donde sabía que gemiría con ese tono especial de voz, más gutural y sensual, semejante a un ronroneo… me gustaba correr mis dedos a lo largo de su columna vertebral, donde la hacía arquearse en una posición donde sus pechos y trasero sobresalían tan sensualmente… dios… adoraba todo de ella.

Y a ambos nos gustaba experimentar cada noche, ahora que dormir había quedado como una necesidad fisiológica del pasado, ella exploraba mi cuerpo, aunque limitada por ese instinto indomable que urgía su autosatisfacción, como todo neófito… aún su temperamento era difícil de manejar y a veces eso la hacía sentir frustrada. Por supuesto que aprovechábamos eso también, hacer el amor de manera frenética tenía sus satisfacciones, ambos necesitábamos del otro tan urgentemente que habíamos llegado al punto de gritar y dejar salir toda nuestra pasión solo para fastidiar a Emmett, aunque solo lo podíamos hacer cuando nuestra niña se quedaba en casa de sus abuelos y tíos… que era mas frecuente de lo que pensábamos, o al menos lo fue en los primeros meses, cuando Bella no podía retener su propia voz.

Nuestra vida se había convertido en un ir y venir de situaciones, desde experimentar en la cama satisfaciendo nuestras necesidades más básicas hasta enfundarnos en el día en nuestro papel de padres con nuestra Renesmee, cumplir como buenos hijos con nuestros padres, tanto con Esme y Carlisle, como con Charlie y… Sue, que había atinado a ser la nueva acompañante del padre de Bella desde que había comenzado a visitar la casa de los Cullen con más frecuencia, por supuesto llamado por Bella y por su nueva nieta, de más esta decir que mi Nessie lo tenía cautivado.

En cuanto a la manada… bueno, ellos presenciaban nuestras vidas de manera constante y perdurable, ya que parecía que no había manera de separar a Jacob de Nessie y mucho menos no había manera de que Jacob anduviera por aquí sin los miembros de su manada. Él seguía renuente a hacerse llamar el "Alfa", pero los miembros de su manada ya lo tenían incorporado a pesar de su resistencia. Bella había comenzado a llamar "Beta" a Leah… ella era la que cuidaba las espaldas de Jacob y quién aún era más hostil con nosotros, de ninguna manera compartía la amistad y amabilidad de su hermano Seth y era más renuente a confiar en nosotros.

Si de hablar de cercanías y relaciones se trataba, Jassper era el que más estaba a la orden del día con ello. Se había convertido en la sombra de mi Bella… literalmente. Por supuesto ella no se lo podía explicar, era como que tenía que batallar cada día con un Jassper orbitando alrededor de ella, algo que para mí era de lo más entendible.

Mi hermano nunca había sentido tanta felicidad como la que Bella irradiaba, ella era feliz… por supuesto, así se sentía y era de esperarse que Jassper disfrutara de ella.

"… _En mis años Edward… en mis años sentí a alguien tan feliz como la siento a ella…"_ pensó una noche mientras Bella sostenía a Nessie entre sus brazos tarareándole la nana que yo a veces tocaba en el piano, sonreí al mirarla… ella estaba radiante. Me acerqué a su hombro lentamente y reposé mi mentón allí mientras admiraba cada una de sus facciones, la pequeña arruga en la comisura de sus labios como si fuera una sonrisa escondida, sus ojos brillantes a pesar del color rubí que poco a poco iba tornándose más fluido, su susurro feliz a nuestra niña… algo que llenaba mi corazón como si fuera capaz de hacerlo revivir.

Ella era feliz…

_Te amo_ le susurré al oído, ella volteó levemente sin dejar de tararear y con sus ojos me devolvió las mismas palabras…

Ella era feliz…

Mi Bella lo era…

Aunque ella estaba molesta con esta recurrente cercanía de mi hermano, él por supuesto sentía su frustración, aunque no podía saber por qué era… aunque siempre prevalecía la felicidad,

_¡Ya está bien!_ se quejó una noche mi esposa mientras dejaba a nuestra niña en su cuna _Si no he matado ya a Charlie o a Sue, es muy probable que eso no valla a ocurrir en un futuro, me gustaría que Jasper dejara de andar a mi alrededor todo el día!_

Acaricié su espalda para calmar su ansiedad y besé su sien,

_Nadie duda de ti Bella, ni en lo más mínimo_ aseguré _Ya conoces a Jasper, no puede resistirse a un buen clima emocional. Tú emanas tanta felicidad todo el tiempo, amor, que gravita a tu alrededor sin pensarlo. No lo hace en forma conciente_ murmuré antes de abrazarla estrechamente entre mis brazos, que gritaban por ella… si había que culpar a alguien por gravitar alrededor de ella como un inmenso idiota, no era a mi hermano a quien debían echarle todas las culpas… yo ganaba por creces.

Lo más impresionante de nuestra vida, a demás de nuestro reciente descubrir sexual, era nuestra hija. Ella era claramente un prodigio… y una preocupante realidad a la vez. Entre Carlisle y yo nos habíamos abocado a investigar las condiciones que seguía el caso de Nessie, con base solamente en un solo caso… el niño de Sudamérica que habitaba entre las tribus nativas. No habían más precedentes de semivampiros o de individuos híbridos como lo era Renesmee, aunque si teníamos muchas conjeturas. Nos sorprendimos al ver su desmesurada inteligencia a tan corto plazo, ella tenía semanas y ya había dicho su primera palabras… que por supuesto fue mamá, algo que paralizó a Bella, por primera vez… si no hubiese sido que fue para preguntar por su abuelo Charlie no hubiese sido mayor mi preocupación. Pero dios… ella solo tenía semanas y ya era capaz de formar una oración coherente y genuina para referirse a la realidad. Y eso fue solo tres semanas antes de que diera su primeros pasos… algo que me infundió de miedo, al igual que sucedió con Bella y Jacob. Vi el pánico reflejado en sus rostros… oí los pensamientos desesperados de Jacob que aplaudió el logro de mi hija, pero que por dentro temía lo peor… el crecimiento prematuro de mi niña la llevaba a una vida acelerada,,, a una corta vida y eso era la incertidumbre total.

Todo esto contrastaba e iba de la mano con la felicidad de mi Nessie, ajena a todo problema que había a su alrededor. Las encargadas de malcriarla y hacer sus días ajetreados eran Alice y Rose, que no dejaban de vestirla y sacarle fotos, en parte para dejar plasmada la existencia de mi niña y en parte para reflejar una infancia a través de los años en vez de semanas, documentando cada fase de su crecimiento.

Mi vida era esa… se había transformado en felicidad yana y pura entre mi antigua familia, aquella que me acompañó siempre en mis días de soledad y la nueva, mi esposa e hija… la que llenaba mi futuro.

Volteé a Bella sobre su estómago sin hacer caso de sus quejas, mi objetivo… los huecos de sus caderas donde comenzaban sus glúteos… descubrí que pasar mi lengua por esos surcos la hacían arquear la espalda dejándola expuesta para mi.

_Paciencia amor… ya sabes cómo amo esto_ murmuré sobre su piel antes de pasar mi lengua por allí. Ella hizo lo que se esperaba y levantó su trasero con un suave gemido _así amor… se que te gusta_ ella se aferró con ambas manos a la sábana de debajo de su cuerpo y yo me arrodillé a su lado, tomé ambos muslos y los separé gentilmente para situarme entre ellos, ella abrió sus piernas obedientemente y me dejó lugar entre sus rodillas para poner las mías,

_Bella, levanta tus caderas amor_ dije tomando con ambas manos cada lado de sus caderas, ella lo hizo… maldición… ahogué un gemido al verla expuesta de tal manera para mí, _Bella… no sabes lo que me haces_

_Edward…_ gimió en respuesta retorciéndose en las sábanas _por favor… te quiero dentro_

¿Podía ser acaso esta mujer aún más sensual? ¿Podía morir por no tenerla?... Bueno, estaba comprobado que si…

Lentamente me acerqué más a ella moviendo mis rodillas entre sus piernas hasta que su cavidad quedó alineada con mi miembro palpitante, cada noche era un descubrir de nuevas posiciones y sensaciones y esta noche… no iba a ser menos. Tiré sus caderas hacia arriba y finalmente la penetré…

_Oh Bella… amor… _ gemí al verme entrar en ella, cerré los ojos y tiré la cabeza hacia atrás mientras ella ahogaba sus gemidos sobre la almohada. La sensación de plenitud era inigualable… llenarla de esa manera era caer en la cuenta de que ya no podría vivir jamás sin esas sensaciones… era imposible ya para mi.

_Muévete_ me instó con urgencia, tiré aún más de sus caderas hacia arriba de manera que yo casi estaba sentado sobre mis rodillas y ella solo estaba en contacto con la cama solo por su pecho, su cuello y sus propias rodillas, yo tenía en mi poder sus caderas y su trasero. En un movimiento limpio y rápido… me aparté de ella y la penetré nuevamente con fuerza, ella era una neófita… a ella le gustaba rápido, duro y fuerte… yo solo la complacía, siempre lo haría.

Comencé a moverme como a ella le gustaba, duramente chocando mi cadera contra la suya, entrando y saliendo con destreza y firmeza, sin vacilar… sin interrumpir mi danza, ella gemía sobre la almohada pidiendo más, suplicando más fuerza… se lo dí…

_¿Te gusta así amor?_ gemí con voz áspera, ella gimió en respuesta incapaz de hablar… me moví más fuerte contra sus glúteos maravillándome en cómo mi miembro se adentraba en su humedad _Dime_ le pedí… necesitaba oírla…

Oh si mi Bella…

_Me gusta… mucho_ logró decir entre jadeos, aceleré mis estocadas en respuesta, ella plantó las palmas de sus manos en la cama y levantó su cuerpo hacia mí, la ayudé poniendo una de mis manos en su pecho y finalmente ella quedó en posición sentada sobre mis piernas con sus rodillas a cada lado, me cabalgó fuerte… duro… mientras su espalda chocaba contra mi pecho, recargué mi frente en su hombro sintiéndola entera sobre mí,

_Oh Edward!_ murmuró entrecortadamente _muéstrame…_

Sabía lo que quería, lo que unas noches atrás habíamos descubierto…

Tomé una de sus manos entrelazando nuestros dedos y las llevé por delante de ella bajando por su vientre hasta su pelvis, y más abajo…

_¿Lo sientes ahí?_ le dije al oído, nuestros dedos rodearon mi miembro en el lugar exacto donde nos uníamos, cerré los ojos al sentir mi carne desplazarse en la suya, penetrándola con cada uno de sus movimientos… era lo más erótico que había hecho en mi maldita vida.

_Si… oh dios… Edward…_ jadeó tirando su cabeza hacia atrás sobre mi hombro _me voy a venir amor…_ advirtió.

Rodeé su cintura con mi otro brazo y la ayudé con sus estocadas, nuestras caderas golpeaban una sobre la otra fuertemente mientras nuestra habitación se llenaba de nuestros gemidos… nuestros jadeos, nuestros nombres susurrados… hasta que ella estalló alrededor de mí, succionando de manera exquisita mi erección haciéndome llegar a tocar el cielo al que siempre la acompañaba, en cada uno de nuestros éxtasis... aquél que alguna vez creí que no existía sin ella… pues cada noche lo tocábamos.

_Oh Bella!_ gruñí sobre su hombro mientras sentía sus convulsiones a mi alrededor… estrecha… palpitante… húmeda… apretándome hasta la última gota de placer. _Bella…_

Ella se separó de mi luego de unos segundos de estar reposada en mi pecho, caí sobre ella en la cama y recosté mi cabeza sobre su vientre con las palmas de mis manos sobre mi nueva adicción, sus pechos y sus manos en seguida comenzaron a acariciar el cabello de mi nuca.

_Eso fue…_

_... impresionante_ terminé…

_mmhm_

El sol estaba ya saliendo en el horizonte, los primeros rayos del día que nos daba el toque de queda solo por esta noche, solo quedaba esperar que las horas corrieran rápido para volver a tenerla así para mí, uno los dos… pero mientras tanto nos tocaba disfrutar de nuestra pequeña.

_¿Qué me recomiendas para hoy?_ susurró revolviendo suavemente el cabello en mi cabeza, suspiré sobre su estómago y planté un beso en su ombligo,

_Emmett tiene una colección de guías de la historia del futbol americano y también la historia entera de los Gators de Florida…_ su risa rezagante hizo templar su cuerpo por un momento,

_No Edward_ dijo en tono de reproche mientras aún seguía riendo _Renesmee quiere poesía, cuentos largos, fábulas y leyendas… no deporte_

Pensé por un minuto, había tanto en la biblioteca de Carlisle y en la mía que Nessie tenía para décadas. Mi niña tenía tres meses, pero aparentaba la edad de una niña grande de un año o una pequeña de dos, y su mente inquieta pedía siempre por más… no se conformaba con poco, con lo justo o con lo que se suponía que hacían las niñas grandes, ella siempre quería más. Ella ya había leído todos los libros de Bella había traído de su casa, mi pecho podía reventar de orgullo al verla leer con solo tres meses de edad a Brontë y a Shakespeare y al maravillarse con la poesía lírica y los contemporáneos. Ella era todo una prodigio y realmente no le gustaba leer dos veces la misma cosa, siempre debía haber variedad.

_Léele poesía… tengo unos libros por ahí en mi antigua recamara, a ella les gustará_ murmuré antes de subir hasta llegar frente a su rostros, el sol comenzaba a pegar en su piel y era la hora en que me maravillaba con su belleza,

_Dios Bella… soy un maldito afortunado al tenerte… temo que algún día te des cuenta de lo bella y peligrosa que puedes ser para un hombre mi amor…_

La besé cuando sus labios brillaron como roca engarzada con diamantes, y gemí cuando me sentí crecer entre sus piernas una vez más.

Esa noche la oí leer junto a mi niña en su habitación, habíamos pasado todo el día en compañía de mi familia planeando el viaje que nos llevaría lejos de Forks por un tiempo, con Carlisle sabíamos que debíamos buscar respuestas así que nuestro viaje estaba orientado a ser muy pronto a la tierra de los ticunas, donde las leyendas de los niños como Renesmee abundaban. Brasil era por ahora el destino fijado… debíamos buscar a la respuesta de las muchas preguntas que teníamos, Renesmee crecía de manera acelerada, cada paso de un minuto era un milímetro ganado por ella y realmente fue temor e incertidumbre saber que, según los cálculos de Carlisle, mi niña sería una anciana al cumplir quince años de edad si continuaba con este crecimiento desmesurado. Jacob no estaba dispuesto a la única solución que se nos había ocurrido a falta de otras… nuestra propia ponzoña. Si cortábamos el crecimiento y envejecimiento prematuro de mi hija de alguna manera solo teníamos como herramienta principal y única nuestro propio veneno… que para Renesmee sería la vida… para Jacob era la muerte y no estaba dispuesto siquiera a considerarlo como una alternativa.

_Hay música aquí_ leyó con vacilación mi niña esa noche con su madre a su lado _tan suave caen los pétalos desde las agitadas rosas a la hierba, o las gotas de rocío entre las pareces de granito, en un reluciente paso…_

Bella le quitó el libro de sus manos con una sonrisa vacilante, sabía que temía… temía perder a su niña tan pronto, cuando aún no la había disfrutado por completo,

_Si lees ¿cómo podrás dormirte?_ le preguntó,

Mi niña no se molestó en absoluto, ella tenía la mente suficientemente madura como para saber cuando su madre estaba molesta, cuando triste y cuando feliz, esta vez ella sabía que su madre estaba preocupada. Acurrucó su pequeño cuerpo junto al de mi esposa y su sueño sobrevino como tan fácilmente que no hizo falta tararearle una nana o acariciarle el cabello como a ella tanto le gustaba.

Con mi padre habíamos preparado el viaje para luego de las vacaciones, debía ser lo antes posible, pero a Bella le era difícil pensar en separarse de Charlie, aunque ella sabía que él estaba bien. Mi suegro había comenzado a frecuentar con mucha más frecuencia a Sue, no solo ella lo acompañaba a ver a nuestra niña, sino que también él iba a casa de ella a cenar y ella hacía lo mismo visitándolo. En su mente revoloteaba feliz la idea de lo agradable que era tener compañía… él comenzaba a buscar su propia felicidad así como Bella había encontrado la suya y eso era agradable en cierta forma, había calmado la culpa de Bella de separarse de él en forma indefinida, ella sabía que luego de nuestro viaje sería más difícil volver a Forks hasta dentro de al menos unas décadas.

Solo quedaba un pendiente… algo inconcebible que había sido motivo de nuestra primera discusión en la vida de vampiro de mi esposa, ella quería hacer un viaje en solitario.

_Es lo mejor que puedo hacer antes de que ellos se presenten_ murmuró esa tarde en que pensé que la vida, el maldito destino se estaba riendo de mí y me estaba tirando encima el castigo por haberla convertido,

_No! Y mucho menos sola_ murmuré mientras mis manos enfurecidas revolvían mi cabello, ella podía ser tan obstinada a veces.

Se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de ir sola a presentarse ante los Volturis para dar la fehaciente prueba de su inmortalidad para que ellos comprobaran que su condición de ser transformada había sido cumplida.

_Es la única manera de proteger a Renesmee, ellos no deben saber de ella… de ninguna manera, si voy sola no lo sabrán… debo hacerlo, estaré bien_

¡Maldita sea! Ella tenía un punto… ella tenía razón, pero de ninguna manera la dejaría ir sola, no después del maldito regalo que los Volturis le mandaron con motivo de nuestra boda.

Nos dimos cuenta días después de su transformación, Alice la tenía guardada ya que llegó mientras nosotros estábamos en la Isla Esme, el motivo que habían sido invitados fue por una visión que tuvo Alice, ellos mandaban a los gemelos Alec y Jane para verificar la inmortalidad de bella en una especie de cruzada, parecía amenazadora por lo que vi en la mente de mi hermana… venían con toda la intención de hacer cumplir las reglas. Pero entonces Alice los retuvo enviándoles la invitación de boda, para que supieran por ellos mismos todo lo que eso conllevaba… era obvio que detrás venía la transformación.

Ellos no vinieron, pero enviaron un obsequio.

"_Espero ver pronto a la nueva Señora Cullen en persona."_

Rezaba la tarjeta que venía con el regalo, una pequeña caja de madera ornamentada, revestida en oro e incrustada con diversas piedras preciosas, que en si misma valía una fortuna, albergaba una joya de innumerable valor. El collar era en si sencillo, la gruesa cadena de oro era solo lo que sostenía un diamante redondo del tamaño de una pelota de golf.

Fue ese regalo, fue el maldito mensaje que contenía el obsequio lo que le metió en la cabeza esa idea, y estaba dispuesto a no permitir dejarla ir sola.

_No vas a ir sola_ sentencié con mis puños a los costados temblando de pies a cabeza por su obstinación, ¿Qué quería ganar con ello?... ¿A caso no sabía lo que ellos podían ser capaces de hacer con ella?... Ellos la querían entre sus filas, Aro la quería eso había estado claro cuando leí su mente en Volterra aquella vez cuando ella aún era humana, había quedado fascinado con su cualidad, él lo consideraba una rareza única… él jamás había sido incapaz de leer la mente de alguien y menos de un humano y él se preguntaba si esa rareza seguiría vigente cuando ella fuera inmortal, esa era su mayor inquietud. No podía leer su mente y ello era extraño y fascinante para él, él la quería y yo no iba a permitirlo.

_Ellos no me harán daño_ replicó _ Ellos no tienen razón para hacerlo. Soy un vampiro. Caso cerrado_

_No. Definitivamente no_ sentencié, era mi última palabra.

_Edward es la única forma de protegerla_ murmuró de manera calma, ¿cómo podía estar así de tranquila?.

_Maldición!... Bella…_ musité caminando por la sala de nuestra casa, ella tenía razón, maldición sí que la tenía, pero… ¿sola?... ¿con los Volturis?...

Di media vuelta y caminé hacia ella, la tomé por los hombros y la empujé suavemente hacia una de las paredes de la casa, tomé sus mejillas con ambas manos e hice lo único que podía hacerle olvidar el tema momentáneamente, para que esa idea se dispersara de su mente y lo único de lo que yo tenía necesidad… besarla. Fieramente, maldición!

Era como estar entre la espada y la pared, debía decidir si entregar solo a mi esposa o ir yo y entregar a mi esposa e hija, sin contar que yo les parecía interesante de la misma manera a demás de Alice. No podía permitirlo, no podía ir sola. Ella era mía… era mi esposa, nadie le pondría una mano encima, ella era mi esposa... nadie la separaría de mi lado ni de su hija, ella era mía!

* * *

**Gracias por la espera, próxima semana nuevo capi y se acercan los vulturis... chan!**


	32. Presagios

**Amanecer desde el punto de vista de Edward Cullen**

* * *

**Presagios**

* * *

_¿Estás segura Alice?... quiero una confirmación, visiones claras… no especulaciones_ dije a mi hermana duramente, sabía que la estaba presionando y tal vez su visión no fuera clara por ese motivo. Pero era de mi familia de quiénes estábamos hablando, el bienestar de mi esposa y la seguridad de mi hija… eran todo para mí y debía obtener respuestas.

Alice bufó frustrada mientras que por su mente pasaban una y otra vez las imágenes difusas y poco claras que tanto me hacían vacilar en mi decisión.

Finalmente había dado un paso atrás en cuanto al viaje de Bella a Italia, era cierto que ella debía ir y era cierto también que debía ir sola, pero no sola en absoluto. Carlise había decidido ir con ella hasta Londres desde donde ella partiría sola. Yo habría deseado ir con ella pero Bella insistió en que Renesmee necesitaba a uno de sus padres con ella… en lo cual una vez más tenía razón.

_No veo nada relacionado con los Vulturis… ellos aún esperan Edward._ murmuró Alice mientras masajeaba sus sienes _No sé que ellos están esperando una señal de Bella para actuar, confían en la boda y esperan pacientes_

_Sabes Alice que los Vulturis son todo menos pacientes_ dije entre dientes.

Ella asintió brevemente antes de voltear a Carlisle que estaba haciendo los arreglos por teléfono con la gente que cuidaba la casa de los Cullen en Londres. Mi padre y yo estábamos ultimando los detalles del viaje tanto para Italia como para Brasil una vez que ellos estuvieran de vuelta, mientras que Bella había salido con Jacob y Renesmee de caza. Bella deseaba que mi niña aprendiese a cazar con Jacob, pero lo más importante era que aprendiera a cazar y tomar la sangre de animales… por lo cual mi niña era renuente, a ella le gustaba la sangre humana y aunque ella sabía que cazar humanos estaba mal, mi hija necesitaba por ahora saciar sus deseos con esa clase de sangre, su crecimiento lo requería. El viaje de Bella a Volterra no abarcaría más que unas horas, y tal vez corriendo con suerte no pasaría más que un par de días para tenerla de vuelta conmigo, pero desde ya… desde el mismo momento en que el viaje salió a la luz, supe que la lejanía sería horrible de afrontar, me había acostumbrado tan mal a ella que dejarla ir aunque fuera por solo unos días, iba a ser un sufrimiento tanto como para mí como para Nessie, ella la amaba tanto… que no concebía un día sin ella.

_De todas maneras podremos tener una charla con Irina antes del viaje_ afirmó mi hermana mientras Carlisle cortaba la llamada a Londres _será bueno verlos de nuevo, aunque para ella pedir disculpas sea vergonzoso… ella sabe que actuó mal_

_De todas maneras, finalmente se dio cuenta de que nuestra amistad con los lobos no tiene por qué ser motivos de discordias con los Denali…_ murmuró Carlisle con tono nostálgico, él aún los consideraba parte de la familia a pesar de los malentendidos pasados.

_A demás debo hacer una presentación en sociedad de Bella en su nuevo estado, quedarán maravillados_ canturreó mi hermana con una sonrisa _en especial Tanya…_ sus ojos topacio se fijaron en mí,

"_Ya quiero ver su cara cuando vea a la actual Bella, me vas a contar lo que se le cruce por la cabeza ¿eh?"_

Le dirigí a Alice una mirada de advertencia y volteé a mi padre que observaba los distintos hoteles en Rio de Janeiro, en Brasil, aunque lo más probable, como pasaba por su mente, era que nos quedaríamos en la Isla Esme hasta saber hacia dónde dirigirnos. Renesmee necesitaba un lugar fijo para su estadía, su alimentación y sueño así lo requerían, así que seguramente adquiriríamos una casa en las costas de Río para Bella, para mi niña y para mí.

_Jassper está tramitando los pasaportes de Jacob y Nessie, estarán listos para la semana que viene_ murmuró antes de levantarse e ir hasta el mueble que guardaba los falsos documentos del resto de la familia…

Tomé nuevamente los documentos de la inmobiliaria que nos había llegado desde Río y medité sobre la decisión que había tomado horas atrás,

_Confía en mí, a Bella le gustará esta y Nessie estará encantada_ dijo Alice a mi lado poniendo su dedo sobre una modesta y hermosa casa a las orillas de Río, era de madera de arce y su parte norte miraba al mar con pilares incrustados en la playa de arena y su parte sur miraba hacia la selva indómita, estaba casi en medio de la nada y la inmensidad del mar, lejos de todo centro populoso, para lo que era ideal para Bella y Nessie, a demás que estaríamos relativamente cerca de los muelles para tomar nuestro bote e ir a la Isla Esme con los demás.

_Lo sé, es hermosa… en este lugar el sol no será problema, no habrán ojos curiosos y Nessie podría aprender a nadar_ sonreí ante la idea,

_Si, aunque debemos asegurarnos de aprovechar muy bien el tiempo allí, las tribus ticunas no están más que a unas horas de Río._ murmuró mi padre.

En el momento en que iba a tomar mi teléfono para hacer una llamada a la inmobiliaria y confirmar mi decisión de tomar la casa, Alice jadeó a mi lado, mi padre y yo en seguida volteamos a verla y su mirada perdida me hizo revisar dentro de su cabeza.

_Irina_ susurró, en su mente la imagen de Irina con los cabellos rubios al viento venían a mi mente, su rostro era de consternación y su mirada estaba fija en algo.

_¿Dónde está?_ dije apresurado, pero la imagen de Irina era todo lo que Alice veía. Entonces sonó mi celular, rápidamente miré la pantalla y el número era el del celular de Bella, atendí velozmente y lo puse sobre mi oído,

_Bella_ murmuré firmemente,

_Ven, trae a Carlisle_ dijo con rapidez mi esposa del otro lado del teléfono _he visto a Irina y ella me ha visto a mí, pero entonces percibió a Jacob, se ha enfurecido y ha huido creo. No apareció por aquí, bueno, no todavía, pero parecía bastante enfadada o sea que quizá se presente en cualquier momento. Y si no es así, Carlisle y tú deben venir detrás de ella y hablarle. Me siento realmente mal._ el rugido de Jacob retumbó de fondo, miré a mi padre que había escuchado la conversación en silencio y asintió,

_Estaremos ahí en medio minuto_ le aseguré antes de echarme a correr saliendo de la casa con mi padre detrás.

Seguir el rastro de Bella y mi hija no fue problema alguno, mucho menos el de Jacob que aún quemaba mi nariz, ellos había corrido a través del bosque hacia el norte, cerca del pico montañoso y el aire se impregnaba con sus olores, mis piernas me llevaron casi frenéticamente a través del bosque con mi mente fija en mi familia… si les sucedía algo… si Irina malinterpretaba las cosas y los atacaba… el miedo en solo pensar en un rasguño sobre la blanca piel de mi niña me obligó a mover mis piernas aún más rápido que había movido nunca. Sabía que Jacob y tal vez el resto de la manada las iban a proteger, sabía que la fuerza de Bella era capaz de derrotar a cualquier vampiro con un simple movimiento… pero de solo pensar en un vampiro acechándolas y enojada como había dicho mi esposa, eso me carcomí las entrañas.

_Edward… debemos advertir a los Denali_

_No!_ rugí sin dejar de moverme, mi padre venía metros detrás de mí _primero ellas_ no había advertido hasta que puse atención a mi padre, las pisadas lobunas que venían detrás de él, al parecer Jacob había alertado a los demás.

El olor de Bella se hacía más fuerte a medida que nos acercábamos, su rastro nos llevó a un prado enorme frente a una serie de acantilados, la nieve cubría como una alfombra el suelo del bosque y las coníferas, las nubes bajas se arremolinaban sobre el pico rocoso y mi pequeña familia junto a Jacob estaban en el centro del prado, atentos a cualquier movimiento. En seguida me apresuré a lado de mi esposa y rodeé su cintura con mi brazo, ella sostenía a mi niña que agitaba su manita sobre la mejilla de su madre,

_Estaba allí, en lo alto de aquél acantilado_ dijo Bella señalando el lugar, era muy lejos del lugar donde estábamos y en nuestra venida hacia aquí no habíamos captado su efluvio así que supuse que se había dirigido hacia el norte _Quizá deberías haberles dicho a Emmett y Jassper que vinieran también con ustedes. Parecía realmente enfadada… me rugió._

_¿Qué?_ rugí volteando hacia ella, ¿rugir a mi esposa?... ¿amenazarla?... eso era pasarse de la raya, era sobrepasar mis límites, no importara quién fuera, jamás iba a permitirlo.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro mientras miraba a Bella,

_Está sufriendo, iré tras ella_ dijo a mi lado mi padre,

_Yo voy contigo_ dije insistente, Irina me iba a escuchar. Carlisle mi miró intensamente mientras me hacía escuchar sus pensamientos,

"_Hablaremos con ella, le explicaremos… no es la mejor situación, pero debes ser capaz de controlarte para lograr el dialogo", _lo miré con intensidad y él asintió al percatarse de mi mejor predisposición. Estaba seguro que no iba a alzarme contra ella, pero me iba a escuchar.

Con un último apretón en la cintura de mi esposa me despegué de ella y me alejé junto a Carlisle para seguir el rastro de Irina, que se perdía en el estrecho unos kilómetros más allá del acantilado. Nadamos hacia el otro lado suponiendo que ella había seguido su camino en línea recta, pero no pudimos encontrar su efluvio.

_Bien… deberemos reunirnos con el clan Denali y aclarar la situación, no debemos exponernos a otro malentendido_ fueron las palabras de mi padre antes de correr de vuelta a casa.

Sabía que debíamos hacerlo, Irina vió a Renesmee y si pensaba que eso era poco, ella también vio a Jacob en su forma de lobo interactuando con mi esposa vampiro y mi hija, que a sus ojos podía llegar a aparentar una niña convertida, las conclusiones a las que podía llegar podían ser fatales y si lo divulgaba iba a ser peor.

Abracé a Bella cuando llegamos a casa, ella se sentía culpable… Jassper podía sentirlo como si fuera una carga para ella, acaricié su espalda tratando de calmarla, ¿cómo íbamos a saber el momento exacto en que aparecería?... yo era el estúpido culpable que había estado presionando a Alice para que vigilara las decisiones de los Vulturis, ella había dejado de lado la importancia de las otras visiones por centrarse en lo que yo quería que viera.

Mi padre habló esa tarde con Tanya para informarle sobre esas noticias, pero ella ni Kate había visto a Irina en un largo tiempo, justamente desde que Tanya y Kate habían decidido venir a nuestra boda, era todo muy desconcertante para ellas saber que su hermana había estado cerca de casa y no había ido a ellas.

Alice por su parte hacía su mayor esfuerzo para prever lo que Irina haría, en su futuro solo había una cosa clara, no volvería a Denali. Sin embargo las imágenes que pasaban por la cabeza de mi hermana, me mostraba a una Irina triste y vagabunda, perdida entre la nieve yendo hacia algún lugar desconocido que ni ella misma sabía, podíamos presuponer que era algún lugar en el norte. No había certeza con esas imágenes, no podíamos sacar nada en claro hasta que ella tomase finalmente una decisión sobre qué hacer con la información que tenía y todo lo que había visto.

Desistimos de observar el futuro de Irina solo porque algo más importante estaba a punto de suceder, mi esposa se iría en pocos días hacia Italia para cumplir con su cometido, mostrarles a los Vulturis lo que ellos deseaban ver… su inmortalidad.

Ya habíamos preparado todo, tanto para su viaje a Italia como para nuestro viaje a Brasil. Mis preocupaciones estaban centradas aún en Italia, era como si no me iba a poder quedar tranquilo hasta que viera a mi esposa de vuelta tal cual como la dejé ir, a mi lado. Ella estaba segura de su viaje, Bella había adquirido estos últimos tres meses una seguridad nunca vista en ella y temía que esa seguridad la llevara directamente al peligro. En quienes no confiaba era en los Vulturis. Ellos eran capaces de cualquier cosa si algo se les negaba y nosotros nos habíamos negados ya bastantes veces para formar parte de sus filas, pero Bella… ella era distinta. Temía que su gran sentido de velar por el otro la hiciera débil, si algo llegara a suceder y ella veía la amenaza en nuestra familia, no sería nada difícil para ella su auto sacrificio… ella seguía siendo aún la mujer más obstinada que había conocido en mi vida.

Un par de noches antes de que mi Bella realizara su viaje, nos habíamos quedado en la casa grande para ultimar los detalles del viaje a Italia. Nessie dormía plácidamente en los brazos de su madre, acurrucándose en su pecho como si fuera el pequeño recoveco que la arrullara. Ya había preparado su pequeña maleta con las pocas cosas que llevaría a Italia, lo había hecho frente a mí esa misma tarde mientras Renesmee se había quedado con Jacob y yo la miraba parado frente a la cama en nuestra cabaña, solo era pocas cosas pero al hacerlo el miedo que tenía dentro de mí me hizo estremecer, como si eso fuera posible. Justo cuando colocó prolijamente un par de pantalones de jean no lo soporté más y dejé entrever mi miedo. Me paré frente a ella rápidamente y la volteé para que me mirara, lo hicimos por un instante antes de tomar su rostro entre mis manos y fundirnos en un beso necesitado y lleno de lujuria que nos llevó a quitarnos las ropas desesperados y hacer el amor sin contemplaciones sobre la pared de nuestra habitación.

_Prométeme que llamaras en seguida si surge algo… ¡Promételo Bella!_ le dije mientras la envestía fuertemente, ella me miró con sus ojos llenos de amor y asintió mordiéndose el labio _Dilo!_ le exigí con otra estocada,

_Te llamaré… te… mantendré al tanto_ prometió echando su cabeza sobre la pared,

_Bella maldición!... te amo tanto!_ grité en su pecho mientras sentía derramarme en su interior, ella gimió mientras se apretaba a mi alrededor,

_Te llamaré… oh dios, cómo te extrañaré…_ susurró dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro. Esta iba a ser la primera vez que nos separaríamos luego de esos seis dolorosos meses que deseaba con toda mi alma borrar de mi vida.

"_Edward… ya basta, concéntrate" _los pensamientos de Jassper me sacaron de mis cavilaciones, me volví a mi padre que aún hablaba por teléfono con la línea aérea para confirmar los horarios de los vuelos. Estábamos a metros de la sala, mi mirada iba y venía desde mi padre hasta mi Bella que aún observaba dormir a mi hija.

Entonces lo oí… la pisada abrupta de Alice al detenerse sobre el piso de la cocina y luego el cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos contra el suelo, volteé a verla justo en el momento en que el sonido del cristal rompiéndose había estallado en mi oído.

Algo andaba mal…

Entonces Alice volteó hacia nosotros y busqué en su mente… miles de imágenes corrían a la velocidad de la luz mientras sus ojos desorbitados y desenfocados aún estaban sumidos en su visión… entonces como si las imágenes cambiaran de orden, comenzaban a tener sentido… una por una… una a la vez… capuchas negras, ojos rubí, un ejército detrás, saliendo de entre los árboles de los bosques de Forks…

Jadeé agonizantemente al comprender esa visión… y no pude más que repasar una y otra vez esas imágenes que tanto había temido, mis ojos fijos en los de Alice que sufría…

_¿Qué?_ rugió Jassper ya a su lado, la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla como si eso pudiera despabilarla. Por mi mente corrían raudas una imagen tras otra… Aro… Jane… Felix… una tras otra sin descanso, las esposas… la guardia detrás con mantos negros flotando al aire y sus ojos rojos fijos en el objetivo delante de ellos, todos… caminando hacia mí.

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Vienen por nosotros_ dijimos al unísono Alice y yo. _Y vienen todos…_

¿Estaba todo perdido?... ¿Qué razón tenían los Vulturis para venir trayendo a todos con ellos? Sopesé una a una las posibilidades, cada imagen que aún quemaba mi cerebro, venían a luchar… pues traían la guardia consigo… ¿para qué iban a traerla si no?

Mi Renesmee… mi niña… ¿era ella? ¿Era mi hija a quién venían a buscar?... ¿era ella o a mi Bella?... me sentí morir cuando pensé en ellas en manos de ellos. Todo el peso de los años con los que había cargado desde mi nacimiento cayó sobre mis hombros… ellos venían a luchar…

Luchar…

_Los Vulturis_ gimió Alice ante el silencio, ella parecía poder llorar…

_Vienen todos_ afirmé casi al mismo tiempo, mi voz atrapada en mi garganta…

_¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo?_ susurró Alice despacio,

_¿Cuándo?_ pregunté esperando una visión más, algo que me dijera cuando iba luchar por ellas.

_¿Por qué?_ inquirió Esme asustada,

_¿Cuándo?_ insistió Jassper, preguntándose en su mente el tiempo que tenía para un nuevo entrenamiento con los lobos.

Entonces lo vi… la respuesta en la cabeza de mi hermana, sus ojos quedaron vacíos, totalmente inexpresivos cuando vio la nieve a su alrededor, el prado de la casa vestía de blanco y también las calles de la ciudad.

_No tardarán mucho_ repliqué al unísono con Alice y callé,

_Hay nieve en el bosque y en la ciudad. En poco menos que un mes_ confirmó.

_¿Por qué?_ preguntó mi padre mientras pensaba en la razón que haya molestado a los Vulturis, mi padre siempre muy correcto… no encontraba razón para que lo hicieran.

Esme contestó con una mano en el hombro de Carlisle,

_ Ha de haber una razón, si tan solo supiéramos…_

_No tiene nada que ver con Bella._ replicó Alice con voz dura _vienen todos: Aro, Cayo, Marco, todos los miembros de su guardia, incluso sus esposas…_

_Ellas nunca abandonan la torre_ informó Jassper _Jamás, ni siquiera durante los años de rebeldía en el sur. Ni cuando los vampiros rumanos intentaron derrocarlos. Ni cuando fueron a cazar a los niños inmortales. Jamás…_ la mente de Jassper rememoraba los acontecimientos en los que habían intervenido los Vulturis en el pasado…

_Pues ahora si vienen_ murmuré cansinamente, fuera cual fuera la razón, era un espectáculo de ser digno de ver para todos.

_Pero, ¿por qué?_ repitió Carlisle de nuevo _¡No hemos hecho nada! Y si lo hemos hecho ¿qué puede ser que justifique eso?

_Somos tantos_ repuse pensando en cómo nos veían ellos y tratando de despojar la idea de mi cabeza de que venían por mi pequeña familia, a penas si podía soportarlo. _que querrán asegurarse…

_¡Eso no explica la cuestión crucial! ¿Por qué?_

_Ve hacia atrás Alice_ pidió Jassper _busca lo que ha ocasionado esto. Busca_

Vi a Alice concentrarse en un punto perdido, sus ojos se nublaron y dejó caer sus hombros como derrotada,

_Ha venido de la nada Jass. No los estaba buscando a ellos, ni siquiera a nosotros, solo rastreaba a Irina. Ella no estaba donde yo esperaba que estuviera…_ su voz se perdió y una idea comenzó a formarse en su cabeza…

¿Irina?...

¿Ella sería capaz?

Irina!...

Contuve el aliento cuando Alice levantó la cabeza, Irina no podía ser responsable de eso… no podía…

_Ella decidió dirigirse a ellos_ informó Alice incrédula _Irina acudió a los Vulturis. Y entonces ellos se decidieron… Es como si la hubiesen estado esperando, como si hubiesen tomado la decisión y solo aguardaban por ella…_

Tenía sentido, tenía mucho sentido, por eso Alice no podía ver a los Vulturis, no podía ver su futuro ni sus decisiones, ellos estaban esperando… Irina iba hacia ellos.

_¿Podemos detenerla?_ preguntó Jassper

_No hay forma. Ya casi ha llegado_ murmuró mi hermana enfocándose ahora en el futuro de Irina, ella había tomado una decisión muy firme… estúpida pero firme.

_¿Qué está haciendo?_ preguntó Carlisle pensando en los contactos que tenía en Europa, si tan solo supiéramos donde ella estaba… tal vez…

_Está a punto de obtener su vuelo a Florencia… está a punto de llegar…_ murmuró ella frunciendo el entrecejo, _está a solo horas…_

_Si tan solo tuviéramos tiempo, al menos un día… medio día como mucho… ella corre con ventaja…_ meditó Carlisle, _tal vez si pudiera llamar a alguien en Florencia… pero, al estar los Vulturis cerca no querrán cooperar._

_Si pudiera haberlo visto antes…_ gimió Alice, Jassper la abrazó por los hombros consolándola, comprendía a mi hermana. Con tanto sucesos en nuestro futuro, no era capaz de vigilarlo a todos, los viajes, los Vulturis, luego Irina… había sido demasiado.

Emmett gruñó antes de comenzar a hablar,

_Si me hubiesen llamado para ir con ustedes esa tarde…_

_Piensen en lo que ella vio aquella tarde_ la voz de mi esposa interrumpió, nos hizo voltear hacia ella _ ¿qué le parecería Renesmee a alguien que hubiera perdido a su madre debido a los niños inmortales?_

¿Era eso?... ¿esas eran acaso las suposiciones que podría haber sacado Irina al verla?... el silencio de la sala solo fue roto cuando Carlisle consternado repitió las últimas palabras de Bella como una confirmación. Y entonces mis supuestos fueron reales todo… todo el ejercito venía a ella, a mi niña…

Me arrodillé junto a Bella y mi hija y las protegí con mi abrazo, iba a luchar por ellas…

_Pero está equivocada_ continuó Bella _Renesmee no es como los otros niños. El crecimiento de ellos se había detenido, pero en ella es justo lo contrario. Ellos estaban fuera de control, pero ella jamás le ha hecho daño a Charlie, a Sue, ni les hace cosas que puedan alterarlos. Renesmee es capaz de controlarse, de hecho lo hace bastante mucho mejor que los adultos. No habría razón…_ ella continuó con su argumento como si los mismo Vulturis pudieran oírla, ella estaba desesperada… mi esposa sufría por nuestra hija, cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto yendo más cerca de la hoguera… y ella lo sabía, solo que trataba de aferrarse a la roca en medio del océano con garras y dientes. Finalmente dejó de hablar…

_Esta no es la clase de crimen por la cual ellos hacen juicio, amor_ susurré en su oído tratando de no alterarla _Aro verá la prueba de Irina en sus pensamientos. Ellos vendrán a destruir, no a razonar_

_Pero están equivocados_ insistió ella con terquedad

_No esperan que se los demostremos_ dije tratando de retener el dolor que rompía mi ser alejado de mis palabras,

_¿Y qué podemos hacer nosotros?_ exigió… por supuesto, ella no se quedaría sin pelear por su hija, ella la defendería como una loba a sus cachorros. Yo tampoco dejaría mis brazos a mi costado, yo lucharía… me enfrentaría a quién fuera por defenderlas, lo hice contra la muerte… ahora ellos no son menos, pero lo haría igual. Nadie iba a tocarlas, no mientras yo pudiera impedirlo.

_Lucharemos_ las palabras de Emmett concordaron con las que bullían en mi interior.

_No podemos ganar_ musitó Jassper con resignación.

_¿Por qué?_ inquirió Bella,

_Bueno, no podemos correr. No con Demetri alrededor._ concluyó Jas mientras Emmett lanzaba un bufido. _Y no sé si podremos ganar_

_Hay algunas opciones a considerar. No tenemos que luchar solos._ murmuró Emmett con un arrebato de excitación _ por su mente los licántropos luchando a la par en el claro contra los neófitos fue clara

_ ¡No tenemos que condenar el Quileutes a la muerte, tampoco, Emmett!_ dijo adivinando las intenciones de mi hermano.

_Tranquilízate Bella_ pidió Emmett aún con la idea en la cabeza, sabía al igual que yo que ellos se unirían a la lucha sin que nosotros se lo pidiésemos, la vida de Renesmee estaba en discusión y Jacob haría lo que fuera por defenderla.

_Pero yo estaba pensando en nuestros otros amigos._ musitó Emmett, Peter y Charlotte estaban entre ellos junto a los Denali.

_No tenemos que condenar a muerte a otros amigos_ muchos personajes por su cabeza cruzaron como flancos de luchas pasadas, amistades antiguas tanto como él y vislumbre una ínfima… una muy ínfima esperanza.

_Hey, vamos a dejar que ellos decidan_ dijo Emmett en un tono apaciguado. _No estoy diciendo que tienen que luchar con nosotros._ pude ver el plan al refería en su cabeza cuando hablo. _Si sólo desea estar al lado de nosotros, sólo el tiempo suficiente para hacer vacilar a los Volturi. Es el derecho de Bella después de todo. Si pudiéramos obligarlos a detenerse y escuchar. A pesar de que podría llevar un motivo de lucha..._

Valla… eso podría funcionar… repasaba las imágenes que Emmett ideaba en su cabeza y de repente quería besar esa brillante cabellera negra,

_Eso tiene sentido, Emmett. Todo lo que necesitamos es que los Volturi hagan una pausa por un momento. Sólo el tiempo suficiente para que nos escuchen_ dijo Esme con cierto entusiasmo.

_Nosotros necesitamos un buen espectáculo con testigos_ dijo Rosalie por primera vez desde que Alice tubo su visión, ella había encontrado una esperanza también.

_Podemos pedirles eso a nuestros amigos. Solo ser testigos_ afirmó Carlisle,

_Nos encantaría hacerlo por ellos_ confirmó mi hermano.

_Tendremos que preguntárselos de forma correcta_ la voz de Alice resonó aún oscura y sin vida,

_Se lo mostraremos con mucho cuidado_ murmuré estando de acuerdo con los pensamientos de Alice, mi niña era especial y desconocido para ellos, debíamos rogar por su buena reacción.

_¿Mostrar?_ inquirió Jassper algo desconcertado. Alice y yo miramos a Renesmee dormida en brazos de su madre y él comprendió, también entendió el riesgo en ello.

_La familia de Tanya_ dijo Alice rememorando a todos aquellos que alguna vez había conocido _El akelarre de Siobhan, Amun. Algunos nómadas

Garrett y María por cierto. Tal vez Alistair_

_¿En cuanto a Peter y Charlotte?_ preguntó Jassper con cierta esperanza de dejar fuera a su amigo, su hermano de batallas pasadas.

_Tal vez_

_Las Amazonas?_ Pregunto Carlisle con las imágenes de tres grandes mujeres en su mente _¿Kachiri, Zafrina, y Senna?_ pero una imagen más… incierta llegó a la mía, selvas amazónicas… una mujer…

Alice bloqueó su mente antes de que pudiera saber qué era… o quién, levantó su cabeza volviendo al presente y miró confundida a Carlisle,

_¿Qué fue eso?_ pregunté demandante, odiaba que no me dejara ver _La parte en la selva. ¿Vamos a ir por ellos?_ traté de centrarme otra vez en su mente pero estaba en negro… bloqueada…

_No puedo ver_ volvió a responder con su rostro desencajado, la miré confundido _Vamos a tener que darnos prisa antes de que la nieve caiga. Tenemos que reunir a todos aquellos que quieran, para mostrarles la razón._ ella parpadeó perdida otra vez _ Pregúntale a Eleazar. Hay más de esto que sólo un niño inmortal_

Alice hablaba incoherentemente y me confundió, logró hacerlo, ella pensaba… a su mente venían imágenes que no me quería mostrar y luego hablaba refiriéndose a otras cosas, finalmente sus ojos se fijaron en nosotros, en la realidad,

_Hay tanto. Tenemos que apresurarnos_ afirmó,

_¿Alice?_ pregunté tratando de encontrarle sentido a las imágenes difusas que aún venían de su mente _Eso fue demasiado rápido no he entendí… ¿qué fue?_

_No puedo ver_ gimió moviendo su cabeza negativamente con desenfreno _Jacob casi está aquí…_

"_¿Qué sucede con ella?"_ preguntó Jasper en su mente…

Rosalie dio un paso hacia la puerta delantera, su intención era alejar a Jacob de la casa para no entorpecer las visiones de mi hermana,

_No, deja que entre_ dijo como una súplica, _Voy a ver mejor lejos de Nessie, también. Tengo que ir. Tengo que realmente concentrarme. Tengo que ver todo lo que pueda. Tengo que ir. Vamos, Jasper, no hay tiempo que perder!_ dijo tomando la mano de un Jassper desconcertado, él la siguió… y aún su mente seguía en negro mientras salían por la puerta trasera de la casa.

_Rápido!_ dijo antes de comenzar a correr hacia el río _deben encontrar a todos!_

¿Qué?... me quedé mirando el lugar por donde ellos habían desaparecido, todos miraron hacia ese mismo punto… Había algo, maldita sea! Había algo en la mente de Alice que no pude leer…

_¿encontrar a quién?_ preguntó la voz de Jacob, miré hacia la puerta y lo vi sacudir su cabello de la lluvia que caía fuera, _¿Dónde va Alice?_

Él nos quedó mirando por un instante, ninguno salía de su desconcierto… luego de un segundo se fijó en Renesmee,

_Hey, Bells! Pensé que ya se habían ido casa por ahora..._ él fue interrumpido por la imagen que estaba frente a él, el florero destrozado en el suelo, las rosas dispersas, el agua derramada…

"_Nessie_…" fue lo primero que pensó, sus dedos temblaron y el nombre de mi hija solo se repetía en su mente como si él supiera la verdadera razón de nuestros rostros cabizbajos,

_¿Qué?... ¿qué pasó?_ inquirió con su mirada asustada yendo desde los cristales rotos hasta mi hija en brazos de Bella, él dio tres pasos largos con el nombre de mi niña en su mente y cayó de rodillas frente a Bella y ella,

_¿Ella está bien?_ dijo suplicante, sus manos temblaban… su corazón bombeaba sangre estrepitosamente como esperando la peor respuesta, su cabeza se inclinó sobre el pecho de mi niña escuchando su pequeño corazón y su mano tocó su pequeña frente _No juegues conmigo Bella_ advirtió con un ruego.

_Renesmee no es lo que está mal_ dijo mi esposa con voz ahogada, su sonido discordante por primera vez no me gustaba, era una voz de dolor…

_¿Entonces qué?_ inquirió Jacob asustado aún mirando a Bella,

_Todos nosotros Jacob_ dijo ella sin más, no había fe en su voz, no había esperanza _Ha terminado. Todos hemos sido condenados a morir_

Cerré los ojos ante la confirmación de nuestro futuro, ¿así terminaría todo? ¿Había sido finalmente feliz por tan poco tiempo?... ¿así terminarían mis días más felices?... Qué injusto era si el final era este…

* * *

**Hola hermosas... continuando firmes aqui, gracias por las palabras que recibo y por su enorme apoyo, besotes y a dejar un review... **


	33. La huida

**Amanecer desde la perspectiva de Edward Cullen**

* * *

**La huida**

* * *

Todo lo había sucedido estas últimas horas cruzaba por mi mente, el encuentro de Bella con Irina fue lo que lo originó todo, sin embargo aún no podía creerlo. Irina era nuestra familia… ella nos conocía, ella se suponía debía saber que éramos incapaz de hacer algo como lo que se le cruzó por la cabeza, mantener niños inmortales en cautiverio no era el mejor criterio que podía tener de nosotros, ella debió haber venido a la casa… maldición! Ella debió haber pedido explicaciones… y yo, tendría que haber estado esa tarde con Bella y Jacob. ¿Por qué no la busqué por más tiempo? ¿Por qué no crucé el océano para hacerlo?... debí haberlo hecho… debía haberme imaginado las consecuencias de dejar cabos sin atar.

De alguna manera se hubiesen evitado los malos entendidos…

Habíamos estado por horas durante toda la noche, literalmente paralizados. Mis ojos fijos en los de mi esposa que reflejaban angustia, pena y… rendición, que era lo que seguramente reflejaban los míos. Ella parecía tan resignada, si hubiese podido leer su mente solo hubiese visto dolor y por primera vez agradecía no poder hacerlo, ya suficiente era con las mentes del resto de mi familia.

Carlisle había meditado toda la noche armando en su mente el plan para ir en busca de todos a los que pudiéramos considerar amigos, eran muchos aquellos que él conocía y que eran capaz de enfrentar a los mismos Vulturis solo por mi niña… pero él creía que la causa común terminaría siendo otra, tal vez dar el mensaje a los Vulturis que si somos capaces de unir fuerzas en su contra tal vez signifique que somos capaces de vivir en paz sin tener miedo a sus amedrentamientos.

Esme tenía miedo… por supuesto que lo tenía, su familia estaba destinada a morir, todo lo que habíamos construido durante todos estos años como un clan respetuoso de la vida humana y atentos a las leyes y normas, de nada había servido si tan solo venían y nos mataban a todos sin derecho a réplicas.

Rose maldecía internamente intentando comprender la manera en que Irina pensó, jurando encontrarla y hacer justicia ella misma por su falta de tacto a la hora de interpretar las cosas… Emmett sin duda la ayudaría si llegaban a salir vivos de esta, él estaba tan indignado como ella, sin embargo su preocupación era la familia…

Jacob descansaba en un rincón luego de haberles informado a Sam y su manada la nueva situación de las cosas, ellos estaban dispuestos a luchar, por supuesto lo harían si la imprimación de uno de los miembros de la manda se encontraba amenazada. Renesmee era muy importante para Jacob y era el único lazo que nos mantenía unidos para luchar a la par, uno junto a otro para defender lo que más amábamos… nuestro futuro. El resto de la manada se había ido a preparar... si luchar era el objetivo, entrenar era el camino y recordando las clases que Jassper había dado unos meses atrás, se marcharon con la idea de rememorarlas…

Entonces recordé… había estado tan absorto en lo que nos iba a suceder, en lo que podía llegar a perder con mis ojos fijos en mi único amor, en mi esposa… que no recordé lo que mi mente sagaz y perspicaz había perdido… no había notado la ausencia prolongada de dos de las mentes que más deseaba ver,

_Alice_ dije hablando por primera vez desde que ella se fue. Moví los ojos de los ojos de mi Bella, y busqué sus mentes… si estaban cerca las podría haber leído, pero no lo pude hacer, ellos estaban lejos. Los demás comenzaron a moverse cuando mi voz rompió el hielo en lo que nos habíamos convertido, como si una película puesta en pausa comenzara a rodar de nuevo.

_Lleva mucho tiempo fuera_ murmuró Rosalie algo sorprendida, ella no lo había notado tampoco, no hasta que yo dije su nombre.

_¿Dónde estará?_ Emmett estaba tan preocupado como ella, dio un paso hacia la puerta hasta que Esme lo detuvo sosteniendo su brazo,

_No queremos molestar…_

Agucé el oído ante un pensamiento fugaz de mi padre… "_Ella nunca desapareció así como así ante una crisis"… _pero mi agudo sentido del oído no sintió pasos en el bosque, ni el más sutil de las pisadas… ni pensamiento alguno,

_Nunca había tardado tanto…_ un súbito miedo a lo que podría haber visto y que yo no vi, me embargó… ella sabía algo que yo no alcancé a ver! _Carlisle, ¿no crees que pueda ser algo preventivo? ¿Habrá tenido Alice tiempo para ver si han enviado a alguien por ella?_

Emmett se alertó ante esa mención y se sacudió de la mano de Esme,

_Malditos maniáticos mal nacidos!... no me importa quiénes sean! Que vengan y les arrancaré la cabeza… si tocan a uno tocan a toda la familia!_ su voz resonó tan potentemente que hasta Jacob se levantó rugiendo, un rugido que hizo eco en el bosque… los lobos aullaron y supe que algo tenían que decirnos. Sin perder tiempo me puse en movimiento junto con mi padre,

_¡Quédate con Renesmee!_ oí que gritó mi Bella al entregarle mi niña a Jacob.

En pocos segundos estábamos cruzando el bosque que solo era un borrón verde alrededor, seguíamos el rastro de Alice y Jassper, Carlisle a mi lado y Emmett detrás nuestro escudriñando el bosque.

_¿Habrán sido capaces de sorprenderlas?_ inquirió Carlisle mientras se adelantaba más y más, mantuve su ritmo a pesar de que mis piernas me pedían más y más,

_No veo cómo_ contesté repasando las posibilidades _Pero Aro la conoce mejor que nadie más. Incluso mejor que yo…_

_¿Esto es una trampa?_ Emmett aún parecía desconfiado, yo no lo creía del todo… parecía haber algo más…

_Tal vez_ murmuré de manera ausente _pero por aquí no hay más olor que el de Alice y Jassper, ¿a dónde irían?_

Continué corriendo concentrado en el efluvio de Alice que por tramos corría paralelo al río, otras lo cruzaba y luego hacia el oeste durante unos cuantos kilómetros, podía jurar que lo habían hecho para despistar el rastro.

Un nuevo olor quemó mi nariz… lobos… territorio Quileute. ¿Qué había hecho por aquí mis hermanos?... ¿con qué propósito habían llegado hasta el límite?.

_¿Han captado ese efluvio?_ pregunto Esme muy detrás de mí,

_Sigan con el rastro principal!_ le dije a los demás, que iban presurosos detrás de mí _Estamos ya cerca de la frontera con los quileutes, manténganse juntos y miren si han girado al norte o al sur…_

Corrí aún más fuerte convencido de que el leve rastro, que ahora parecía confuso, me llevaría a algún lugar cerca de donde estábamos, de ninguna manera Jasper y Alice habrían cruzado la línea… no era posible ¿con qué propósito?...

"… _¿qué es esto?, ¿dónde está?... solo huelo a lobo"_

¿Mi padre también lo sentía?...

Reduje la velocidad tratando de captar en el aire el olor de Alice o Jassper, pero el efluvio a lobo solo se hacía más y más intenso,

"_Deténganse…"_

Ese pensamiento de la mente que reconocí como la del Alpha de la manada me detuvo… Sam. Levanté la cabeza abruptamente deteniéndome en seco,

_¿Sam?_ pregunté fijando mi mirada hacia el denso bosque, prácticamente estábamos sobre la línea divisoria. El tronar de dos grandes corazones se acercaban con el que latía en su forma humana, Sam caminó hacia nosotros sin haberse transformado con Paul y Jared a sus costados en forma de lobos.

Pude ver la inquietud en sus mentes en cuanto se dejaron ver y a medida que Sam iba avanzando acercándose a nosotros pude leer lo que me decía,

"_Justo después de la medianoche, tus hermanos… Alice y Jassper, vinieron hasta este lugar y pidieron permiso para cruzar nuestras tierras hasta el océano. Les concedí permiso y los escolté hasta la costa yo mismo. Entonces se metieron en el agua y no han regresado. Mientras viajábamos, Alice me dijo que era de mayor importancia que no le contara nada a Jacob de que los había visto hasta que hablara contigo. Yo debía esperar aquí hasta que vinieras a buscarla y entonces tenía que darte esta nota" _levantó sutilmente un papel de un blanco avejentado que sostenía en una mano_ "Me dijo que la obedeciera como si todas nuestras vidas dependieran de ello."_

Me quedé pasmado ante lo que él me había revelado… ¿Alice huyó?... Me limité a voltear a mirar a mi padre y repetir todo lo que Sam me había dicho, aún incrédulo… aún temeroso del motivo porque Alice se había ido tan misteriosamente.

Sam se acercó hasta Carlisle y le tendió el papel doblado, la mente de mi padre estaba atenta y alerta a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque denotaba el mismo temor que el mío. A penas me percaté de las palabras que la hoja tenía escritas por detrás, solo supe que pertenecía de un libro de Bella porque era una de sus obras clásicas que había traído con ella cuando se mudó, mi mente aturdida solo estaba atento a lo que los ojos de Carlisle leía… era la letra de Alice y sus palabras golpeaban contra mí a medida que él las leía rápidamente,

_No traten de encontrarnos, no hay tiempo que perder. Recuerden: Tanya, Shiobhan, Amun, Alistir y todos los nómadas que puedan hallar. Nosotros buscaremos a Peter y Charlotte de camino._

_Sentimos muchísimo dejarlos así, sin despedida ni explicaciones, pero es el único modo de hacerlo._

_Los queremos._

Entonces supe que todo estaba irremediablemente terminado, ella nos había dejado… ¿ella había temido lo que vió y no quiso mostrarme?... ¿ella temía por su vida al punto de abandonarnos?... No! Ella no era así, ella había enfrentado cada cosa en el pasado con nosotros.

_Alice a decidido dejarnos_ susurró Carlisle, solo oí las voces mentales de mi familia ante la incredulidad,

_¿Qué?_ chilló Rosalie, entonces mi padre dio vuelta la hoja de modo que todos pudieran leerla.

Y el silencio sobrevino, todos quedamos paralizados pensando en las palabras de Alice ante su huída. Solo el sonido de los corazones pesados de los lobos y sus respiraciones parecía colmar el lugar… nada más.

"_¿Así de peligroso es?... ¿tanto era su desesperación?" _Sam replicó en su mente,

Valla lobo… si tanto así…

_Si, las cosas están así de peligrosas_ respondí secamente.

Sam pareció pensar solo por una fracción de segundo en la manada.

_¿Tanto que tengas que abandonar a tu familia?_ replicó con una nota de aprensión en la voz, sabía que de alguna manera él y los suyos la estaban juzgando implícitamente… ¿juzgarla por qué?... al menos yo quería mantener la esperanza de que Alice había huido por justa razón, una razón que solo ella comprendía y que a pesar de que nos dolía, vió que era necesaria.

"_No pensé que fuera tan cobarde como para abandonarlos… ni tan insensible,"_ pensó con la imagen de Renesmee en la cabeza. "Creo que me equivoqué con ella, no debería haberla dejado pasar…"

Lo miré con reproche, por supuesto su concepto de familia era muy diferente al mío… ellos mantenían los lazos de sangre y toda la tribu era leal a ellos mismos, todos estaban comprometidos a morir, si llegara el caso, por su familia. Lo comprendía… pero ciertamente mi familia era distinta, nosotros teníamos experiencia encima, podíamos ir y venir a nuestro antojo… y no nos reprochábamos eso, si Alice se había visto en peligro era lo esperado que tratara de protegerse ella misma y a quién amaba.

_No sabemos qué fue lo que vió_ contesté molesto, _Alice no es insensible ni cobarde. Simplemente dispone de más información que nosotros_

_Nosotros no…_ quiso replicar,

_La relación que mantienen entre ustedes es distinta a la nuestra_ interrumpí sin sutilezas _Nosotros mantenemos libre nuestra voluntad_ él se envaró con mis palabras y vi la ira registrada en sus ojos cuando alzó la barbilla y su mirada se oscureció,

"_¿Qué intentas decir?... ¿qué mantenemos a los nuestros por obligación?"_

Hice caso omiso a lo creyera que yo había intentado decir,

_También ustedes deberían hacer caso del aviso_ continué _Esto no es algo en lo que les gustará verse implicados, tampoco pueden evitar lo que haya visto Alice_ sabía que si los Volturis venían en camino, nunca iban a aprobar una alianza con los lobos… los matarían a todos.

Sam sonrió con suficiencia,

_Nosotros no somos de los que huyen_

"_Jamás huimos, enfrentaremos lo que se venga…"_ reforzó en sus pensamientos el Paul detrás de él…

_No dejes que masacren a tu familia por orgullo_ intervino Carlisle a mi lado. Sam dirigió su mirada hacia mi padre y su mirada se suavizó con respeto,

_Como Edward dijo, no tenemos la misma clase de libertad que ustedes tienen. Renesmee es una parte de nuestra familia ahora, así como ella es una de la suya. Jacob no puede abandonarla y no podemos abandonarlo_ sus ojos parpadearon a la nota de Alice, y sus labios se fruncieron cuando apretó sus dientes,

"_Nosotros nos quedamos a pesar de que ustedes sean nuestros enemigos… a pesar de la deslealtad dentro de su propia familia"_

_Tu no la conoces_ repliqué en defensa de Alice, ¿Qué diablos hacía ese perro juzgándola como si fuera quién?...

_¿Y tú?_ inquirió él desafiante. Apreté mis puños cuando vi a Alice en su cabeza corriendo hacia el mar sin siquiera mirar atrás. Sentí la mano de Carlisle en mi hombro…

"_Calma… no estamos para esto aquí hoy"_

_Tenemos mucho que hacer hijo. Independientemente de la decisión de Alice, seríamos tontos si no siguiéramos su consejo ahora. Vamos a casa y sigamos trabajando_ replicó con suma calma. Relajé mis músculos ante su toque suplicante y asentí sin dejar de mirar a Sam. Recordar que debíamos hacer lo que ella nos recomendó fue lo que me dio la fuerza para salir de allí mientras Esme sollozaba detrás de todos.

_Gracias Sam_ musitó Carlisle,

_Lo siento. No deberíamos haberla dejado pasar_ realmente se mostraba arrepentido, Alice podía embaucar a cualquiera y seguramente con la ayuda de Jassper para manejar los ánimos había sido muy fácil hacerlo.

_Hiciste lo correcto_ replicó mi padre _Alice es libre de hacer lo que quiera y yo jamás le negaría el ejercicio de su libertad_

Sam parecía abatido, la noticia de la huída de Alice había sido causa de su aflicción en un principio, pero al ver que las cosas eran más difíciles de lo que alice había pintado… fue mucho más duro, temió por su manada, por su familia… por su pueblo. Sea lo que fuera lo que se avecinaba vibraba en el aire y el peligro se sentía… si Alice había corrido por su libertad debería ser algo demasiado grave, porque aunque él no lo dijera abiertamente, sabía que ella y Jassper siempre fueron los que se arriesgaron por el clan… eso era innegable.

"_Entonces todo está perdido… nada, ni un solo atisbo pequeño de esperanza que hubiera convencido a la vampira que todo lo veía, nada que le hubiese dicho que aún había oportunidad… Valla, que es feo el panorama"_

_Pues no voy a rendirme sin luchar_ murmuró detrás de mí Emmett _Alice nos ha dicho o que tenemos que hacer, así que manos a la obra_

Todos asentimos resignados, era como si estuviéramos decididos a dar el último manotazo de ahogado, hacer lo que Alice nos había encargado era la última esperanza y si al menos hacíamos el intento habría valido la pena, porque ahora el único objetivo que había era al menos salvar a mi hija…

Ninguno iba a dejar de luchar con ese objetivo en común, ni siquiera los lobos que eran nuestros enemigos más acérrimos, pero peculiarmente tan aliados desde que Bella había aparecido entre nosotros.

Carlisle se despidió de los lobos prometiendo mantenerlos al tanto, dimos vuelta sobre nuestros talones y salimos a la carrera hacia la casa, ahora con más calma… menos desesperación y una nueva perspectiva… Alice realmente nos había abandonado.

Sentí un efluvio particular cuando nos acercamos al río, algo que antes con mi mente sumida en el pánico, no había captado. Era el rastro de Alice, y aunque era fresco… este era anterior a la última corrida hacia los límites quiloutes.

_Este es otro rastro_ Esme también lo había captado… de hecho lo había hecho cuando habíamos venido.

_Tiene que ser de antes. Es solo Alice, sin Jassper_ murmuré al percatarme que pertenecía de antes de que ella se fuera, cientos de veces habíamos recorrido este camino ida y vuelta y Alice también… no era nada relevante.

"… _pero puede significar algo, fue de este día"…_

Generalmente no ignoraba los pensamientos de mi madre, pero ¿para qué recabar en la yaga que había dejado Alice, si ella ya se había ido y nada más se podía hacer.

Sentí los pasos de Bella vacilar a mi lado, ya me había acostumbrado a sentirla cerca, a mi lado siempre… su lejanía o sus reacciones era algo a lo que mi cuerpo y mi inconsciente reaccionaba, era imposible de ignorar,

_¿Bella?_ llamé cuando lo sentí,

_Quiero seguir el rastro_ dijo impasible, la miré extrañado, no sabía lo que la había hecho desear seguir el rastro… seguramente era una pérdida de tiempo ya que Alice siempre iba y venía de la casa grande a la nuestra.

_Esto seguramente conduce solo a la parte de atrás de la casa_ murmuré cansinamente,

_Entonces nos encontramos allí_

¿Qué?

Ella dio unos pasos hacia el norte y como si me tuviera amarrado de una cuerda me moví detrás de ella, jamás iba a poder admitir lo tanto que mi cuerpo la necesitaba y que mi mente la anhelaba. A pesar de todo… y hasta el último segundo seguiría siendo así.

_Voy contigo_ dije moviéndome detrás de ella _Nos vemos en la casa Carlisle_

"_Tenemos que hacer las llamadas…"_ pensó antes de asentir, luego desaparecieron en el bosque dejé que se perdieran y miré a Bella que me miraba intrigada,

_No podía dejar que te fueras lejos de mí_ admití _ Me duele solo imaginarlo_

Ella sonrió y sus ojos de un anaranjado rojizo parecían brillar. Tenía que admitir que había sentido cierto alivio cuando Alice tubo la visión, Bella no tendría que ir a los Vulturis, ellos vendrían a nosotros, pero aún así dolía… mi cuerpo se partía en dos y tenía ganas de echarme a morir cuando recordaba que nos quedaba tan poco tiempo juntos.

Ella extendió su hermosa mano y la tomé, _Apurémonos_ apremié _Renesmee debe estar despierta_

Ella asintió y nos echamos a correr saltando el río y dirigiéndonos hacia nuestra casa. Si me quedaba tan poco tiempo con mi pequeña familia, debía apresurarme y disfrutar cada segundo que me quedaba junto a ellos.

Al correr de la mano de Bella siguiendo el rastro de mi hermana, me di cuenta que ese camino no era el usual que siempre tomaba Alice para ir a la cabaña, nunca lo habíamos recorrido y sutilmente me di cuenta de que se apartaba de la casa grande y de los bosques de los lobos… era como si Alice hubiese buscado la manera de llegar a nuestra casa sin ser percibidos. ¿Por qué?... ¿qué motivo tendría para hacerlo? ¿Por qué vino sola?... por más que lo pensara no tenía explicación.

_Ella dejó a Jasper esperándola y vino aquí?_ murmuré confuso, ¿por qué razón Jassper la dejaría ir sola?.

Bella vaciló a mi lado a medida que nos acercábamos a la casa, me miró con suplica y segura al mismo tiempo y soltó mi mano, fruncí el seño y me pregunté por qué lo hacía,

_Un minuto solo_ pidió alejándose de mí hacia la puerta,

_¿Bella?_ llamé

_¿Por favor? Treinta segundos_ pidió alejándose más, mis pies se estancaron en el suelo obedientes a su orden pero deseaba ir a ella y decirle… exigirle que me explique su objetivo.

Ella no esperó mi respuesta, solo se apresuró a abrir la puerta y meterse dentro, solo oí sus pasos… ¿qué era lo que quería?. Al abrir la puerta de la casa dejó salir el aroma de Alice y supe que había estado allí a menos de un día, tal vez a penas salió de casa ayer por la noche… ¿por qué?

Oí los pasos de Bella caminar rápidamente por la casa y detenerse en la biblioteca, ella hojeó un libro y me pareció algo tan absurdo que decidí entrar, al hacerlo la chimenea brillaba incandescente con la quema de un libro, la miré aturdido luego de ver quemarse las hojas del Mercader de Venecia,

_¿Qué está pasando Bella?_ ella miró el libro y luego a mí y un atisbo de pánico surcó su mirada,

_Ella estuvo aquí, ella arrancó una página de mi libro para escribir su nota_ explicó

_¿Por qué?_ inquirí,

_No sé por qué_ bajó su mirada al libro quemándose mientras respondía,

_¿Por qué estas quemándolo?_ ella me miró inquieta,

_Yo… yo_ vaciló frunciendo el ceño pensativa. Ella, como yo trataba de comprender por qué Alice había ido en un principio a nuestra casa solo para arrancar una hoja de un libro de Bella, era algo absurdo… totalmente fuera de lo común, aunque más bien tratándose de Alice todo podía esperarse. Pero… ¿por qué Bella había quemado el libro?... ¿a caso era doloroso para ella seguir manteniéndolo?... a juzgar por su cara, así me parecía que era. ¡Maldición! Si tan solo pudiera leerle la mente… moriría pronto sin saber nada de la mente de mi esposa.

_Solo me pareció apropiado_ dijo luego de unos segundos…

_No sabemos lo que se trae entre manos_ dije aún pensando en el por qué había elegido una hoja del libro de Bella para dejar un mensaje, ¿porqué se tomó la molestia de desviarse hasta la cabaña en vez de decirlo allí… en el salón frente a todos?

_ Cuando nosotros estábamos en el avión a Italia_ comenzó a decir _ cuando íbamos a rescatarte... ella le mintió a Jasper de modo que él no viniera detrás de nosotras. Ella sabía que si él afrontaba a los Vulturi, él moriría. Ella estaba dispuesta a morir antes de ponerlo a él en el peligro. Dispuesta para morir por mí, también. Dispuesta para morir por ti._

Me contuve de hablar, aquella vez Alice me dio la posibilidad de devolverme a Bella, sin mi hermana yo a esta hora no existiría… seguramente hubiese muerto en manos de los Vulturis sin nunca haber sabido que Bella no había muerto, ni siquiera tal vez hubiese sido capaz de mantener mi autocontrol por aquellos días en que se me hacía casi imposible evitar hundir mis dientes en el cuello de mi esposa. Alice había sido mi aliciente… Bella tenía razón, ella se había sacrificado tanto por todos, aún así… era tiempo de sacrificarse por ella misma… o por su amor.

_Ella tiene sus prioridades_ replicó Bella, ¿ella se volvía a sacrificar por nosotros?... ¿por eso había huido?... no tenía sentido, los Vulturis aún así vendrían. Entonces ¿qué la hizo marcharse?

_No lo creo…_ me aventuré a argumentar, tenía que encontrarle una explicación a todo esto. _ Tal vez si solo estuviera Jasper en riesgo. Su plan podría funcionar para el resto de nosotros, pero él estaría perdido si se quedara. Tal vez…_

_Pero nos habría dicho eso… y lo habría enviado lejos_ replicó,

_¿Y Jassper se hubiera ido? Quizá ella está mintiéndole a él de nuevo_

_Quizá_ admitió _Vayamos a casa, no tenemos tiempo_

Exacto…

No tenemos tiempo…

La tomé de la mano y eché a correr junto a ella. Si había alguna posibilidad de que Alice volviera, estaba esperándola. Ansiaba poder leer su mente, ansiaba saber qué tiempo exacto nos quedaba… Alice había visto nieve, es decir que solo quedaban unas cuantas semanas, pronto sería fin de año… y también el fin de nuestras vidas.

Cuando llegamos a la casa, todos estaban en movimiento… todo ya estaba preparado para que salieran en busca de los testigos, de nuestros amigos y que había que convencer de que Renesmee era real, que era mi hija y de Bella y que no se trataba de un niño inmortal… difícil tarea… cuando era la primera y tal vez la única en su especie que ellos conocerían.

Jacob cuidaba de mi niña en una esquina, ambos nos miraban aturdidos al ver a la familia prepararse para viajar,

"_¿Qué demonios?... ¿qué es lo que está sucediendo?_" pensaba… y en su mente veía las figuras de mis hermanos y padres correr de aquí para allá como bólidos por toda la casa, arriba y abajo, solo borrones de colores que ambos, mi hija y Jacob habían estado observando en silencio antes de que Bella y yo llegáramos.

Mi familia estaba preparada para una larga excursión.

Miré el globo terráqueo y supe que lo habían estado estudiando para saber dónde ir… y justo cuando estaba por preguntar dónde nos enviarían a nosotros, mi padre me contestó,

"_Saldremos en unos minutos, mantén a Nessie a salvo… la manada los protegerá, se lo diremos_"…

_¿Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí?_ pregunté algo frustrado,

_ Alice dijo que nosotros tendríamos que mostrarle a la gente a Renesmee, pero debemos ser cuidadosos con ello_ dijo Carlisle _Nosotros enviaremos a quienquiera que podamos encontrar a aquí… Edward, eres el mejor para sortear este campo de minas, tú la presentarás_

En eso tenía razón… yo solo podía saber sus reacciones con respecto a mi hija. Asentí secamente aún frustrado por tener que quedarme en casa a la espera.

_Hay mucho campo que cubrir_ murmuró mi padre,

_Nos separaremos todos_ intervino mi hermano entusiasmado _Rose y yo iremos por los nómadas_

_Aquí tendrán las manos bien ocupadas_ aseguró Carlisle _ La familia de Tanya estará aquí mañana en la mañana, y ellos no tienen idea por qué. Primero, debes convencerlos de no reaccionar como Irina lo hizo. Segundo, debes averiguar qué es lo que quiso decir Alice sobre Eleazar entonces, después de eso, ¿se quedarían ellos para atestiguar a nuestro favor? Esto comenzara cada vez que llegue alguien, si podemos convencer a alguien de venir en primer lugar_ luego de un breve suspiro continuó _El trabajo de ustedes será el más difícil, volveremos a ayudarlos en cuanto podamos._ finalizó, puso una mano sobre mi hombro y supe que era la despedida.

"_Cuida a tu familia hijo… todo estará bien… Ahora Renesmee es en quien debes confiar_" pensó antes de soltarme y acercarse a besar la frente de Bella.

Esme se acercó detrás de él con palabras de aliento en su mente y una sonrisa triste en los labios, nos abrazó y siguió a mi padre,

"_Cuida a mi pequeña gritona hermano!"_ Emmett se acercó y nos dio un puñetazo amistoso en los brazos a ambos, "Y no hagan sus cositas en frente de la niña…"

Como siempre, él no perdía el optimismo.

Rose forzó una sonrisa para Bella y para mí,

"_Cuida a la niña, convéncelos… muéstrales lo grandiosa que es" _y luego lazó un beso al aire para mi hija y una mueca de despedida a Jacob.

_Buena suerte_ les deseé antes de que cruzaran la puerta de vidrio del patio trasero,

_Y para ustedes también_ correspondió mi padre _Todos la vamos a necesitar_

Los vi salir raudamente por la puerta y llevaban con ellos esperanzas, ilusiones y pena… la misma con la que habíamos quedado nosotros. Deseaba ir con ellos y hacer lo posible para encontrar a la mayor gente posible, pero sabía que mi lugar era siempre estar donde mi esposa e hija estuvieran… no me movería de su lado por nada.

Mi hija se removió en los brazos de Jacob, luego de haber visto a sus abuelos y tíos partir, ella entendía, claro que entendía qué era lo que habían ido a buscar y ahora solo tenía curiosidad, para ella todo eso era algo nuevo… y su anhelo de satisfacción solo era calmado con la información que pudiera obtener. Puso su pecunia manito en la mejilla de Jacob e hizo su pregunta silenciosa,

"_¿Abuelo Carlisle traerá a sus amigos?... ¿los irá a buscar por el mundo?"_

_No sé si vendrán los amigos de Carlisle. Espero que si. Suena como si ellos nos superaran en número_ respondió él, ella pareció convencida y en su mente pequeña y prodigiosa se preguntaba cómo serían los amigos de Carlisle, ¿serían como su abuelo?... ¿cómo su tío?... ¿cómo yo?

"_¿Cómo ayudaremos a mis papis… a mis abuelos?" _volvió a preguntar con su mano en la mejilla del licántropo,

_No, nosotros no podemos ayudar, hemos de quedarnos aquí_ continuó… _La gente vendrá a verte a ti… no a nosotros._

"¿Tú también te iras?" ella preguntó con cara de pocos amigos,

_No, yo no debo ir a ninguna parte_ dijo Jacob a mi niña, pero entonces recordó que todos jugábamos un papel aquí… que todos debíamos hacer alo y tal vez él también. Levantó la cabeza aturdido y me miró, _¿o si?_

Pues… si no quería morir…

_Escúpelo ya_ replicó al verme vacilar.

_Los vampiros que vienen a ayudarnos no son como nosotros_ expliqué _la familia de Tanya es la única, aparte de la nuestra, que siente respeto por la vida human, e incluso ellas no aprecian mucho a los licántropos. Creo que quizá sería más seguro…_

_Soy capaz de cuidarme solito…_ masculló ofuscado, claro… pero eso no era el punto.

_Será más seguro para Renesmee_ aclaré _si la posibilidad de creer nuestra historia no se ve contaminada por la participación de hombres lobo_ él bufó maldiciendo en su mente,

_¿Son amigos y se volverán contra ti simplemente por saber con quién andas ahora?_

_Creo que en su mayoría, serían tolerantes en circunstancias normales, pero debes entender que aceptar a Nessie no será fácil para ninguno de ellos, ¿por qué ponérselo más difícil?...

La charla que Carlisle había tenido con él durante la noche anterior sobre los niños inmortales pasó por su mente,

_¿Los niños inmortales eran de verdad tan malos?_preguntó aún incrédulo, su mente llena de humanidad no podía comprender cómo un niño podía ser capaz de semejantes cosas… aún siendo vampiro.

_No te puedes imaginar la profundidad de las cicatrices que han dejando en la psique colectiva de los vampiros_ respondí secamente… si pudiera mostrarle, si tan solo él tuviera una ínfima noción…

_Edward…_ la imagen de mi niña lejos de él parecía aturdirlo a tal punto que podía ser capaz de aceptar la muerte antes que la separación,

_Ya lo sé Jake. Sé lo duro que te resulta estar lejos de ella. Juzgaremos de oído para ver cómo reaccionan ante ella. De cualquier modo… Nessie no tendrá que estar de incógnito en las próximas semanas. Habrá que quedarse en la cabaña hasta que se produzca el momento oportuno para presentarla. Mientras te mantengas a una distancia segura de la casa principal…_

_Eso si puedo hacerlo…_ afirmó aliviado _tenemos vistas mañana ya ¿he?_ preguntó recordando levemente a las mujeres Denali, las había visto solo en nuestra boda y a través de la mente de Seth.

_Si. Nuestros amigos más cercanos_ afirmé _en este caso en particular, lo más probable es que sea mejor descubrir nuestras cartas lo antes posible, así que puedes quedarte aquí. Tanya sabe de tu existencia e incluso se ha encontrado con Seth_

_Bien_ acordó.

_Deberías contarles a Sam lo que está pasando. Pronto habrá extraños en el bosque_ mi advertencia se debía más que nada a los que vendrían después, aún así… todo el bosque tenía el efluvio de los lobos, eso era como una alerta de anticipación para nuestros visitantes y no sabía si lo iba a hacer todo más fácil o más difícil. De todos modos, prefería a los lobos lejos, al menos por ahora.

_Bien pensado. Aunque tendría que castigarlo con mi silencio después de la última noche_ murmuró pensativo,

_Escuchar a Alice es lo correcto_ remarqué. Él apretó los labios y los dientes reprobando al igual que Sam la conducta de mi hermana y de Jassper,

"_No es lo mismo. Alice les dijo qué hacer… ¿qué hacemos nosotros? ¿Mantendremos los brazos cruzados?... ella sió recomendaciones y luego se fue como una cobarde… ¿qué esperaba ella que yo hiciera? ¿irme tal cual ella?"_

_Por supuesto que no… al menos sé que no lo harías si te lo pidiera. Pero haz lo que sea mejor para Renesmee… si Alice pidió esto, coopera y veremos cómo sale… yo mantengo mi esperanza Jacob, no por nada esperé casi cien años para tener a mi familia y luego perderla a penas haberla disfrutado. Sería injusto para ti y para mí… para todos._ murmuré.

A mi lado Bella había caminado hacia una de las ventanas a un lado de la sala y parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el bosque, Nessie aún pensaba en los demás… en Alice en especial… Se retorció para salir de los brazos del lobo y Jacob la dejó en el suelo, ella caminó sin prisas pero segura hacia su madre.

_¿Y luego de eso qué?_ preguntó Jacob al dejarla ir,

_Luego tendremos preparar el argumento que le daremos a los Vulturis, a todos… ellos tendrán que comprender. Si ese no es el caso…_ se me oprimió el pecho como si mi corazón fuera capaz de sentir _bueno… tendremos que luchar_

Miré al suelo con mi dolor latente en cada fibra de mi cuerpo y los pensamientos de mi niña me alertaron… ella lloraba, lo hacía en los brazos de su madre mientras ésta la sostenía en sus brazos, lo hacía por Alice… porque la extrañaba y solo las últimas palabras que Bella dijo fueron mi aliciente para decirme a hacer lo más que pudiera… luchar hasta mis últimas fuerzas,

_No llores… todo va a salir bien. Tú también estarás bien. Yo encontraré la manera de salir de todo esto_

Por dios… moriría por ellas, me uniría a los Vulturis si lograba negociar y salvar sus vidas… hasta eso era capaz de hacer…

* * *

**Se vienen los antiguos! aauuu... Reviews?**


	34. Las visitas

**Amanecer desde la perspectiva de Edward**

* * *

**Las visitas**

* * *

La soledad en el aire se sentía, la ausencia de los demás comenzaba a cobrar los estragos en mi ya que la única mente que ahora podía notar era la de mi pequeña y la de Jacob.

Él en su forma lobuna a su vez podía dejarme ver el pensamiento de todos los lobos de su manada. De esa manera me dejaba saber cómo andaban las cosas en la línea del tratado. La cabeza de mi hija por su parte era un sinfín de preguntas, la mayor parte basadas en Alice, su mayor preocupación. Y por supuesto estaba mi esposa… cuya mente era una tumba. Y en estos momentos de incertidumbre era cuando más quería estar dentro de sus pensamientos, pero sus ojos lo reflejaban todo… dolor, resignación, angustia y… nada, absolutamente la nada misma al dar por sentado que no nos quedaba ninguna posibilidad.

¿Cómo podía dejarse vencer así de tal manera? ¿cómo podía bajar los brazos? Yo no lo haría, yo mantenía la posibilidad anidada en mi pecho y lo hacía por ambos, porque aunque ella creyera que nada más se podía hacer, yo creía fervientemente que al menos un ápice, una rendija o una fisura debía tener la defensa y el frente de los Vulturis… y la estaba buscando, porque no moriría sin luchar.

Luego de que todos se fueron solo me concentré en una sola cosa, la llegada de los demás, preparar las palabras, la presentación… la interpretación de los demás, no podía dejar ni un cabo suelto, aunque confiaba en que Nessie hiciera gran parte con su encanto, al igual que mi esposa… por dios, ella era la criatura más hermosa que habían visto mis ojos, ¿cómo no podía gustar a los demás? Bella se había convertido en una hermosa y maravillosa vampira y confiaba en ella y en su belleza natural para ayudar a encantar a los demás.

_Edward, yo…_ la voz de mi esposa me sacó de mis divagaciones mientras la había estado esperando en la pequeña sala de nuestro hogar mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea. Desde su nuevo nacimiento, la voz de Bella, era una de mis nuevas cosas favoritas ¿cuánto tiempo me quedaba para seguir escuchándola? ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaba? ¿Cuántas palabras más? ¿Cuántos gemidos y suspiros?... ¿Cuántos gritos de placer?... o diablos!... no podían negarme esto, no ahora que había descubierto lo que era hacer el amor con Bella, no ahora!

Mis ojos dejaron las llamas de la chimenea, porque esta noche quería encender otro fuego… el nuestro, el que habíamos descubierto juntos, así que la miré y corrí hacia ella casi sin siquiera sentir los pies, en un microsegundo ya la tenía envuelta en mis brazos y mis labios desesperados en los suyos, reclamándolos y encendiéndola. ¡Era tan fácil encenderla!... era una yesca fácil de encender, era como una chispa oculta que al avivarla crecía en uno de los fuegos más terribles… esa exactamente era mi Bella.

Esa noche quería alimentarme de ella, de ese fuego… de su pasión, así que la tomé en mis brazos y caímos juntos sobre la suave alfombra frente de la chimenea, en un segundo nuestras ropas quedaron relegadas a girones sobre el suelo de la sala y casi sin pensarlo, sin juego previo, sin vueltas… la penetré.

_Te necesito tanto mi amor…_ gemí mirándola a los ojos, un par de ojos que reflejaba el miedo a la perdida, el miedo y el terror que esta vez se una de nuestras última veces juntos, que luego de esta no haya otra…

Lucharé por ti mi amor, lucharé porque esta vez no sea la última, te adoraré hasta mi último minuto… y lo haré con mi cuerpo y con mi alma…

_Yo también te necesito… no hay nada que quiera más_ murmuró ella cerrando los ojos y arqueando su espalda ante mis envestidas. Bajé la cabeza y comí literalmente sus pechos, con cada envestida de placer era un segundo menos junto a ella… ¿cómo podía ser?

_Te amo… te amo… te amaré hasta el último segundo Bella_ dije de manera desesperada mientras mis envestidas se tornaban más y más frenéticas, sus gemidos acallaban mi voz, pero no había nada en el mundo que deseara escucharlo más que a ellos salir de su hermosa boca.

_No temas mi amor, estaremos juntos siempre… donde tu vayas, yo iré_ murmuró haciendo una esfuerzo por mirarme a los ojos mientras llegábamos juntos al borde. Mi garganta se oprimió y maldición!... no había sentido esto en años y solo pensé que era un privilegio de Esme, pero mis ojos picaron como si fuesen capaces de brotar lagrimas de ellos, hundí mi rostro en su cuello para que no fuera capaz de ver mi congoja y llegamos juntos a nuestro cielo gimiendo el nombre del otro en total entrega… eterna.

No pude apartarme de ella en toda la noche a pesar de que habían cosas para hablar, no pude despegar mis labios de los suyos, de su cuerpo, de su piel… no fui capaz de hacerlo hasta que el sol repuntó en el horizonte. Un nuevo día.

El día que comenzaba a jugarse nuestra vida.

Apresuradamente, luego de despegar nuestras pieles a regañadientes, nos vestimos en el vestidor que Alice nos había dejado como recuerdo suyo. Pronto llegarían los demás y con ello también el peligro, ¿qué sucedería si no nos creían?... Maldición! Se suponía que eran amigos, familia… debían creer en nosotros. Ellos sabrían de primera mano que había alguien más entre nosotros, muchos más, porque detrás de Nessie seguramente escucharan a Jacob y los demás… ¿ellos serían capaces de comprender la alianza? ¿Serían capaces de dejar explicarnos antes de atacarnos llegado el caso?

Debía tener fe en que si.

_ Ojalá hubiera una manera de que Eleazar nos diera toda la información que necesitamos antes de decirles sobre Nessie_ mascullé mientras me colocaba rápidamente el pantalón color caqui _solo por si acaso_

_Pero él no va entender la pregunta como para responderla_ Bella ya estaba casi lista a mi lado _¿Crees que nos dejarán explicarnos?_

_No lo sé_ admití. Conocía a mi familia del norte lo bastante bien como para decir que eran reticentes, al igual como lo había sido Irina, en aceptar que una niña como Renesmee podía ser posible, iba a ser difícil hacerlos comprender que no había niños inmortales aquí, gracias al miedo y tabú que había en los Denalis con respecto a eso, pero tenía la esperanza de que mi Nessie mostrara sus cualidades por ella misma si nos lo permitían.

Me apresuré a abrir la puerta a Bella que llevaba en sus brazos a nuestra hija y quedé paralizado cuando una de las cosas inadmisibles que me negaba a hacer salió como un pedido de su boca,

_Edward… ¿me enseñarás a luchar?_ murmuró como si hubiese dicho "iré de compras mañana". Me quedé de piedra allí parado mientras trataba de comprender sus palabras… palabras que no congeniaban con Bella, no había forma de que Bella y luchar estén en una misma oración. Solo atiné a evadir esa cuestión como pudiera mientras evadía sus ojos y miraba a mi niña en sus brazos…

_Si tiene lugar una lucha, no habrá mucho que pueda hacer ninguno de nosotros_ musité… pero ella rebatió con algo inesperado,

_¿Dejarías que fuera incapaz de defenderme a mí misma?_

Maldición!...

¿Dejar que no fuera capaz de defenderse?

Oh mi amor… yo pensaba correr y poner mi cuerpo frente al tuyo, defenderte con mi vida hasta el último segundo, ofrecerme como anzuelo, sacrificarme… pero nunca dejarte sola y sin defenderte primero.

¡Nunca!... ¿por qué ahora me pides esto?

Tragué saliva y apreté mi mano sobre la empuñadura de la puerta, me resistí a duras penas de arrancarla de sus goznes y destruirla, pero mi hija dormía…

_Ya que lo pones de ese modo… supongo que tendríamos que ponernos a trabajar tan pronto como sea posible_ murmuré controlando esforzadamente mi voz, ella asintió conforme y caminamos sin prisas a la casa de mis padres. Dios… iba a ser un suplicio para mí enseñarle a defenderse, tenía que ser mi responsabilidad por supuesto… darle armas, aunque fueran inútiles, para que no muriera en el primer ataque… oh no… no morir, no Bella.

_¿Cuál dirías que es su principal ventaja? ¿Tienen alguna debilidad conocida?_ preguntó curiosamente ella mientras estábamos por cruzar el vado del río.

_Alec y Jane son lo mejor que tienen de cara a una ofensiva_ repliqué recordándolos. En mi corto tiempo en Volterra había sido capaz de lo que podían ser capaz, ellos mismo me lo mostraban en sus mentes en una manera eficaz de amedrentarme… y eran fatales _sus defensas rara vez participan de la acción_

_Ya se que Jane puede prenderte fuego donde estés, al menos mentalmente hablando, pero ¿Qué es lo que hace Alec? ¿No me dijiste una vez que era incluso más peligros que Janes?_

_Si, de algún modo él es el antídoto de Jane. Ella te hace sentir el peor dolor que puedas imaginar. Alec, por otro lado, te hace sentir nada. Absolutamente nada. Algunas veces, cuando los Volturi se compadecen, hacen que Alec anestesie a alguien antes que sea ejecutado. Si el acusado se rindió o les imploró de alguna manera_ expliqué…

_¿Anestesia?_ replicó ella _¿y por qué eso lo hace más peligroso que Jane?_

¡Oh mi amor! ¿no te das cuenta?

_ Porque corta todos tus sentidos juntos. No hay dolor, pero tampoco vista o sentido del oír u oler. Privación sensorial total. Estás completamente solo en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera sientes cuando te están quemando_ murmuré casi estremeciéndome, muchas veces había visto en sus mentes, la manera de matar de los Vulturis utilizando a Alec para hacer la posibilidad de indefensión más certera… era aterradora, no… no quería eso para mi familia. _Eso es lo que lo hace tan peligroso como Jane_ continué _ los dos pueden incapacitarte, haciéndote un blanco más fácil. La diferencia entre ellos es como la diferencia entre Aro y yo. Aro escucha la mente de una persona a la vez. Jane solo puede un objeto a la vez. Yo puedo oír a todos al mismo tiempo._ la miré precavidamente y la vi estremecerse,

_Entonces ¿Alec conseguiría incapacitarnos a todos al mismo tiempo?_ preguntó vacilante, como si no quisiera oír la respuesta,

_Si_ logré responder _ si él usa su habilidad contra nosotros, todos estaremos parados, ciegos y sordos hasta que ellos se acerquen para matarnos… quizá simplemente nos quemen sin molestarse en partirnos en trozos primero. Oh, podríamos intentar luchar, pero sería más probable que nos hiriéramos a nosotros mismo que herir a uno de ellos._ aclaré. Caminamos en silencio metidos en nuestros pensamientos, aunque hirviendo por dentro al no poder oír los suyos… necesitaba tanto saber el motivo de su silencio.

_¿Crees que Alec es un buen luchador?_ preguntó luego de unos segundos _a parte de lo que es capaz de hacer, claro. Me refiero a si tuviera que pelear sin su don. Me pregunto incluso si ha llegado a intentarlo alguna vez…_ la miré al caer en la cuenta de la dimensión de su pregunta… ¿ella creía poder evadir su poder?

_¿En qué estas pensando?_ pregunté, ella solo se limitó a mirar al frente

_Bueno, posiblemente no podría hacerme eso a mí ¿no?_

… oh amor… no eso, no por favor…

_Si lo que hace es como lo de Aro, Jane o lo tuyo. Quizá… si él nunca ha tenido que defenderse… y si yo he llegado a aprender unos cuantos trucos…_

_Él ha estado con los Vulturis durante siglos_ corté antes de que la conversación fuera más allá… con pánico, con horror… viendo en mi mente la imagen fija de los Cullen uno a uno… petrificados, como estatuas frente a la muerte… esperando ser acabados en el mas sumo silencio y solo ella… mi Bella, mi dulce esposa contra ellos sin sentir la piedad, sin poder gozar de la anestesia y muriendo con dolor… No, no… _Sí, tal vez seas inmune a su poder, pero todavía eres una neófita Bella. No puedo convertirte en una luchadora tan buena en solo unas pocas semanas. Estoy seguro de que él, al menos, a recibido entrenamiento._

_Quizá si o quizá no. Es la única cosa que soy capaz de hacer y los demás no. incluso aunque solo consiga distraerlo durante un rato… ¿Podría durar lo suficiente para darles a los otros una oportunidad?_

Oh maldición… maldición, esto no podía estar pasando…

_Por favor Bella_ repliqué entre dientes, no podía soportar oírla decir prácticamente que estaba dispuesta a luchar con ellos e inmolarse por nosotros _No hablemos más de esto_

_Se razonable_ pidió,

_Intentaré enseñarte lo que pueda, pero por favor, no me hagas pensar en que eso serviría para que te inmolaras como distracción…_ sentía la opresión en el pecho con solo pensarlo y no pude continuar.

Continuamos caminando hacia la casa, ella sumida en sus pensamientos los cuales me vi obligado a no desear saber con tanto fervor como siempre con mi niña entre sus brazos y yo tratando de ignorar el hecho de que sabía a ciencia cierta que ella lo haría de todos modos… ella estaba dispuesta y lo haría de una forma u otra… era como aquella vez, la tercera esposa… Bella sacrificándose por su familia, por quién amaba era ella…

_Tengo que aprenderlo todo. Tanto como sea posible meter en mi cabeza en el próximo mes_

Oh por dios, no sigas mi amor, por favor…

En ese momento prefería estar lejos de allí, llevármela como un primordial reflejo de supervivencia, que vengan los Vulturis… que arrasen con todo, pero no con ella, no con mi pequeña familia.

De lejos esto no iba a ser una lucha justa, si es que llegamos a esa instancia… Bella era más fuerte que los demás, por el momento, pero aún así más vulnerable, ella era inexperta en el arte de la lucha y yo no disponía de mucha experiencia, nunca había tenido que luchar más que con James y lo que nos había enseñado Jassper y ¡maldición!... él no estaba aquí, pero Emmett si, obviamente él tenía sed de lucha y podía darme una idea de su entusiasmo… pero aún no era suficiente, Bella seguía siendo el punto más sensible, ella y mi hija, que era el objetivo final. Y estaba plenamente seguro, de que cuando llegaran a tocarla a Nessie, todos ya habríamos muerto. Y si por alguna milagrosa razón, podían escapar… no había manera que llegaran más allá, Demetri venía con ellos… él se encargaría de seguirlas y terminar con todo de una vez.

En definitiva, no había esperanzas…

_Demetri…_ murmuró ella haciendo eco de mis pensamientos…

_Demetri es mío_ repliqué sin pensar dos veces, él era a quién había que terminar, él seguiría siendo una constante, una amenaza en nuestras vidas y en la de mi familia. Nunca dejaría en paz a ninguno de nosotros y si los Vulturis querían a Alice… debía hacer su última voluntad realidad, ella quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, entonces nadie la encontraría, ni siquiera él. Por eso si llegábamos a tener una pizca de suerte yo me encargaría hasta dar mi último aliento, en que eso fuera así.

_¿Por qué?_

_Por Alice_ dije únicamente _es la última muestra de agradecimiento que puedo ofrecerle por los últimos cincuenta años_

Desde el bosque, hicieron eco en mis oídos unas fuertes pisadas, Jacob estaba impaciente,

"Pensé que iba a tener que ir a buscarlos… ya puedo sentir que pronto vendrán, Sam y los demás despejaron el área y están avisados, sin embargo están lo suficientemente cerca… por las dudas"…

Él lobo se detuvo frente a nosotros con sus ojos fijos en mi hija, asentí ante sus pensamientos al igual que Bella que volteó luego hacia mí,

_Edward ¿por qué crees que Alice nos dijo que le preguntáramos a Eleazar por los Vulturis? ¿Ha estado él en Italia hace poco o algo parecido? ¿Qué podría saber?_ ella preguntó con urgencia sabiendo que ya nos quedaba poco tiempo para la llegada de los demás.

_Eleazar conoce todo lo referente a los Vulturis. Se me había olvidado que tú no lo sabías. Él formó parte de ellos_ ella reaccionó como lo esperaba, siseó involuntariamente y Jacob rugió a su lado.

_¿Qué…?_ exigió exasperada, sus brazos instintivamente se ciñeron más al cuerpecito de mi niña en un reflejo de protección. Sonreí ante ese efecto que mi niña causaba en ella…

_Eleazar es una persona gentil. No se sentía a gusto del todo con los Volturi, pero respetó la ley y su necesidad por ser cumplida. Él sintió que se dirigía hacia un bien mayor. Él no se arrepiente de su tiempo con ellos. Pero cuando encontró a

Carmen, encontró su lugar en este mundo. Ellos son personas muy similares, los dos muy compasivos por los vampiros_ Sonreí al recordar sus palabras y el amor devoto que se tenía el uno a otro. _Ellos conocieron a Tanya y a sus hermanas, y nunca más miraron al pasado. Ellos están bien satisfechos con ese estilo de vida. Aún si nunca hubieran encontrado a Tanya, imagino que eventualmente hubieran descubierto una manera de vivir sin sangre humana en su cuerpo_ le expliqué.

"Ese chup… vampiro ¿era parte del ejercito?" miré a Jacob que dirigía sus pensamientos hacia mí,

_No, él no era uno de sus guerreros, en el sentido de la palabra. Él tenía una habilidad que la encontraron conveniente_ aclaré.

"¿Un don? ¿Parecido al tuyo?" preguntó en sus pensamientos.

Le expliqué al licántropo la habilidad especial de Eleazar para captar y reconocer los dones de otros vampiros y de qué manera le servía a los Vulturis, Bella parecía ensimismada durante toda mi explicación. Tal vez incrédula aún por el hecho de que Eleazar había, alguna vez, sido un Vulturi. Le aclaré cómo Aro lo utilizaba a la hora de enfrentarse a lucha con otros vampiros, Eleazar podía saber a ciencia cierta con quienes se enfrentaba y poner sobre aviso a Aro a quienes debía retener para su futura utilización y que este don incluso llegaba a servir para con los humanos luego de una ardua concentración.

_¿Lo dejaron marchar así como así?_ preguntó luego de unos minutos, mi Bella.

Por supuesto amor, ellos no son demonios sin compasión que retienen contra la voluntad al menos…

_Se supone que no son villanos, de la manera que tú los ves. Ellos son la fundación de nuestra paz y civilización. Cada miembro de la guardia elige servirles. Es un gran prestigio; todos están orgullosos de estar ahí, no son forzados a estar ahí_ aclaré con respecto a las subjetividades de mi esposa, ella no había sido tan afortunada de verlos así. Primero en Volterra salvándome de ellos y saliendo aterrada con una mala experiencia de Italia y ahora con ellos tratando de llevarse a su hija y a toda su familia acusada de traición y desacato a las leyes. Era lógico que los concibiera como tiranos.

_Ellos son solo malvados y crueles con los criminales, Bella_ dije con un tono de ironía,

_No somos criminales_ refunfuñó, Jacob resopló de acuerdo…

_Ellos no lo saben_ aclaré,

_¿Crees de verdad que podemos hacer que se detengan el tiempo necesario para que nos escuchen?_ vacilé medio segundo dudando de nuestra capacidad argumentativa, pero afirmé pensando en los demás… ellos debían escucharnos.

_Si encontramos suficientes amigos para que no0s apoyen, tal vez_

Ella pareció despertar con esa confirmación, sus sentidos se aligeraron y comenzó a caminar más rápido… yo la seguí y al segundo estábamos corriendo hacia casa con Jacob detrás.

_No creo que Tanya tarde mucho más_ admití, conociendo a mi prima, estaría ansiosa _Tenemos que prepararnos_

Mas tarde, Bella preparó a nuestra niña y trató de explicarle con cuidado lo que sucedería a continuación, mi niña escuchó con suma atención a su madre y asintió obedientemente en todo mientras Jacob pensaba en las diferentes escenas que debíamos enfrentar. Habíamos decidido que ellos se quedarían junto a Renesmee detrás, en la sala de la casa esperando que yo pudiera convencer a cada uno de nuestros visitantes para escuchar. Iríamos de a poco y sin prisas, pero atentos a lo que pudiera llegar a suceder, Nessie en los brazos de Bella por si Jacob debía atacar imprevistamente… y yo delante de ellas.

Estábamos preparados en a sala de la casa, Bella y la niña junto con Jacob sentados en la mesa, mientras que yo, parado a un lado de la ventana de la puerta trasera mirando fijamente la puerta de entrada… esperando captar alguno de esos pensamientos tan familiares, algún motor tratando de aminorar la velocidad o algo que me indicara que estábamos presente ante nuestras visitas.

_¿Y qué pasará si no les gusto?_ la voz de mi pequeña me desconcentró brevemente. Ella temía… obviamente, ella sabía que los demás se había ido para buscar amigos que la conocieran y pudieran dar la cara por ella, pero ella estaba tan asustada.

_Claro que les…_ comenzó a decir Jacob, pero Bella lo silenció con una mirada,

_Ellos no comprenden tu existencia Renesmee, porque jamás se han encontrado con alguien como tú_ las palabras sabias y certeras de mi amor fueron escuchadas atentamente por mi hija _ el problema está en hacérselo entender_

"¿Qué tengo de malo papi, que puedo hacer para gustarles?… no soy como ustedes, ni como Jake…"

Me estremecí al oírla hablarme en sus pensamientos, ella era tan especial como su madre… hermosa, inteligente y extrañamente adorable… ¿cómo podía no gustar? ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de que la confundan con los sátiros niños inmortales del pasado?... ella no era nada de eso.

_Tú eres especial y eso no es malo…_ las palabras de bella una vez más reflejaron mis pensamientos… ella y yo íbamos por el mismo camino, pero mi niña no. Ella sacudió su cabeza en desacuerdo mientras se echaba culpas internamente,

_Es culpa mía_ murmuró enfáticamente…

_No_ dijimos al unísono los tres adultos de la sala. En ese mismo instante antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más, el sonido que tanto esperaba se hizo escuchar. Un motor de auto que reducía la velocidad para entrar al camino que llevaba a nuestra casa.

Tanya

Nunca estuve tan ansioso por verla.

Salí corriendo hacia la esquina de la casa para esperar su llegada, a un lado de la puerta…

"Nunca te pedí nada Edward… pero esta vez te pido, que hagas lo posible porque esto funcione, si alguien le hace daño o la lastima de alguna forma, yo mismo te arrancaré la cabeza"

Estupido chucho… ¿qué no se daba cuenta que esta era la única posibilidad que teníamos? ¿Qué al menos debíamos intentarlo?... en todo caso, si no funcionaba ya estábamos muertos.

El auto se acercó por el camino de la casa más y más, en silencio sepulcral, hasta que pude oír mentes. Eleazar rememoraba su conversación con Carlisle por teléfono, tratando de entender las palabras increpadas de mi padre con respeto a eso "tan importante y crucial" que debían ver. Kate pensaba en su hermana Irina y en lo mucho que le hubiese gustado que este aquí con ellas para disculparse finalmente con la familia y Tanya pensaba en la última vez que había estado aquí, en casa del clan Cullen y lo mucho que nos había extrañado, vi fugazmente una imagen de la Bella humana cruzar por su mente y su pregunta de cómo sería ahora. Cuando el auto se aproximó más hasta que vi por sus ojos la casa iluminada, fue cuando la intriga y la curiosidad pesó sobre ellos.

"No parece haber rastro de los demás … ¿ están ausentes?" pensó Tanya con sus ojos recorriendo los laterales de la casa, sin percibir movimiento alguno.

El auto apagó su marcha cuando llegó frente a la puerta y salieron del auto sin tardanzas, decidí abrir la puerta antes de que llamaran,

_Edward!_ exclamó aquella mujer Rubia fresa tan familiar, Tanya sonrió al caminar hacia mí para abrazarme, pero vaciló al recibir de mí solo un asentimiento de cabeza,

_Hola Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen_ murmuré para los demás.

Ellos saludaron de igual forma.

_Carlisle dijo que necesitaba hablar con nosotros urgente_ dijo Tanya al llegar al porche de la casa, no me moví ni medio centímetro fuera de la puerta, primero tenían que prometer escuchar.

_Carlisle dijo que necesitaba hablar con nosotros urgente_ murmuró Tanya _ ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Riñas con los hombres lobo?_ sonrió de lado y alzó las cejas pensando "Yo te lo dije"

_No_ dije oyendo los pensamientos de desagrado de Jacob a mis espaldas _Nuestra alianza con los hombres lobo es más fuerte que antes._ afirmé…

_ ¿No nos vas a invitar a pasar?_ Tanya preguntó impaciente con una sonrisa vacilante,

"¿Qué es Edward?... ¿Quién está dentro?" luego ella continuó sin esperar una respuesta.

_¿Dónde está Carlisle?_

_Carlisle se tuvo que ir_ informé fríamente,

"Edward me preocupas, dinos lo que está mal", pensó Carmen

_¿Qué pasa Edward?_ exigió Tanya mirándome con el ceño fruncido,

_Si me podrían dar el beneficio de la duda por sólo unos minutos_ dije cuidadosamente _Tengo algo que explicarles y es muy dificultoso, y necesito que estén con su mente abierta hasta que entiendan_

_¿Carlisle está bien?_ preguntó vacilante Eleazar con miles de preguntas en su mente

_Ninguno de nosotros está bien_ le dije palmeando su brazo, su ansiedad se hacía notable y miles de escenarios pasaban por su mente, temía por Carlisle, por su amigo _pero físicamente Carlisle está bien_

_¿Físicamente?_ Tanya interrumpió _ ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_Quiero decir que mi familia entera está en grave peligro. Pero antes de explicarles, les pedí su palabra. Escuchen todo lo que tengo que decir antes que reaccionen. Les pido que me escuchen_

"Edward habla si tienes que decir algo…" pensó Carmen,

"Estamos aquí para escuchar… no nos iremos sin hacerlo" pensó Kathe,

_Estamos escuchando_ dijo Tanya seriamente, sus ojos me miraban con intensidad y sinceridad… _escucharemos todo antes de juzgar_

Recorrí los rostros de mis visitas que me miraban precavidamente y decidí hacerlo, por mi esposa, por mi niña… por toda mi familia.

_Gracias, Tanya,_ dije fervientemente _No los implicaríamos en eso si tuviéramos otra opción_

Moví mis pies y di un paso al costado de la puerta, ellos agradecieron mentalmente y pasaron al vestíbulo de la casa. Tanya olisqueó el aire y arrugó el entrecejo maldiciendo internamente,

_Sabía que esos hombres lobos estaban implicados_ murmuró reticente a adentrarse más en la casa,

_Sí, y están de nuestro lado. De nuevo…_ aclaré para despejar dudas. Ella nunca fue abierta con respecto a nuestra relación con los lobos y podía notar su desagrado al igual que Jacob que la maldecía mentalmente desde la sala.

_¿Dónde está tu Bella?_ preguntó Kathe _¿dónde está?_ dijo rebuscando con la mirada y aguzando el oído,

_Se nos unirá en un momento. Ella está bien, gracias. Ella está tomando la inmortalidad con una delicadeza asombrosa._ Kathe asintió con la visión de la bella humana en la mente,

_Dinos sobre el peligro, Edward_ dijo Tanya despacio. _Escucharemos, y estaremos de tu lado, donde pertenecemos_ sus ojos topacios brillaban con las últimas palabras confirmándolas, eso me dio valor y decidí dar el paso,

_Me gustaría que atestiguaran por ustedes mismos primero. Escuchen…en el otro cuarto. ¿Qué oyen?_ ellas aguzaron el oído al igual que Eleazar y tensaron los músculos alertándose de la presencia del lobo,

_Sólo escuchen primero, por favor_ advertí antes de que den un movimiento más.

_ Asumo un hombre lobo, puedo oír su corazón,_ murmuró Tanya entre dientes, frunció el ceño levemente al percibir un sonido más pero no se atrevió a pedir confirmación… todos lo oyeron.

¡Oigan! Es mi hija la que les habla con el corazón!...

_¿Qué oyen?_ dije tratando de ocultar mi propia ansiedad,

"Respiraciones… pero son dos…"

"¿Está el lobo acompañado?"

"¿Qué es Edward… otra clase de animal?" pensaban uno y otro…

_ ¿Qué es ese rasgueo_ preguntó Carmen apuntando hacia la sala _¿Es eso…algún tipo de pájaro?_

_No, pero recuerden lo que están oyendo. Ahora, ¿qué huelen? A demás del hombre lobo_ pedí. Ellos olisquearon el aire, Kathe y Tanya fruncieron sus narices al captar el efluvio de Jacob por toda la casa,

"¿Huele… dulce… atractivo, pero… diferente al mismo tiempo" pensó Eleazar…

_¿Hay un humano ahí?_ preguntó él en voz alta,

_No…_ afirmó Tanya _no es un humano pero… más cerca a un humano que el resto de los olores aquí. ¿Qué es eso, Edward? No creo que haya olido esa fragancia anteriormente_ inquirió mirándome con curiosidad,

_De seguro no lo has hecho, Tanya. Por favor, por favor recuerden que es algo totalmente nuevo para ustedes. Tiren sus ideas preconcebidas_ pedí… casi imploré al pedirles que dejaran de lado las ideas de los niños inmortales que tanto miedo y terror les había causado.

_Te prometo que voy a escuchar, Edward_ murmuró Tanya posando una mano sobre mi brazo, su mirada decía la verdad.

_ Bien, entonces. ¿Bella? Trae a Renesmeé, por favor._ dije a mi esposa.

Seguí con los ojos de Jacob la trayectoria de mi esposa e hija en sus brazos, el rostro de Bella era indescifrable mientras se acercaba más y más a la entrada y mi niña se escondía detrás de la cortina de cabello de Bella… el lobo venía detrás de ambas preparado, sus músculos tensos y su mente alerta.

Bella apareció en la esquina y se dejó ver, se paralizó frente a nuestras visitas que la veían curiosos y luego de unos centésimos de segundo mi niña tomó un profundo respiro y se asomó detrás de la cortina de pelo de su madre.

Y como si hubiese sido una escena de terror, Tanya maldijo en su mente al igual que Kathe y retrocedieron rápidamente con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y fijos en mi hija, caminé hacia Bella cuando vi a Eleazar ponerse en una postura defensiva frente a Carmen y rodeé la cintura de mi esposa.

_Oh por favor_ musito Jacob exasperado,

_Prometieron que escucharían_ repliqué ante la mirada atónita de los Denali,

"Edward!... ¿qué es esa criatura?... por favor, no pudiste hacerlo" pensó Eleazar con su mirada sobre mi pequeña niña asustada,

_¡Algunas cosas no pueden ser escuchadas!_ exclamó Tanya con su voz teñida de furia _¿Cómo pudiste, Edward? ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?_

_Tenemos que salir de acá_ murmuró Kate con sus ojos desorbitados por un miedo irracional, tanteó el pomo de la puerta tentativamente…

_Edward…_ Eleazar no podía simplemente musitar palabra,

"Sácala de aquí Edward, te lo advierto…" pensó Tanya,

"¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo pueden temerle?"… Jacob temblaba mientras veía incrédulo la escena,

_Esperen…_ dije duramente, Maldición! Habían venido a escuchar y lo harán!... _Recuerden lo que oyeron, lo que olieron! Renesmee no es lo que creen_

_No hay excepciones a esa regla Edward_ dijo Tanya bruscamente, por su cabeza imágenes de niños inmortales desgarrando humanos, su madre muerta por uno de ellos… pasaban y pasaban sin cesar, de pronto el miedo que había estado aletargado durante siglos volvió a ella.

_Tanya_ repliqué con la misma dureza con la que ella estaba dispuesta a actuar _¡haz oído el sonido de su corazón! Para y piensa en lo que significa_

"No, esto no es humano Edward… esto es una aberración"…

Maldita sea, mujer cerrada de mente!...

_¿El sonido de su corazón?_ preguntó una Carmen más relajada desde detrás de Eleazar

_No es una niña vampira completa_ dije mirando detenidamente a Carmen, que había mostrado menos grado de hostilidad. _Es semihumana_

"Es verdad… su corazón es ese rápido aleteo… ¿cómo sucedió Edward? ¿Dónde la encontraste?" preguntó en su mente la mujer morena mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en mi Nessie que miraba a las mujeres con cautela.

_Escúchenme_ dije lo más persuasivamente posible _Renesmee es única en su especie. Yo soy su padre, no su creador, no, soy su padre biológico_

"¿Qué?... no, no… esto es una broma Edward, tu no puedes ser padre, no puedes concebir" pensó Tanya con su mirada desenfocada,

_Edward, no puedes esperar que nosotros…

_Pues dame otra explicación que te encaje, Eleazar. Puedes sentir la calidez de su cuerpo en el aire. La sangre corre por sus venas, Eleazar puedes olerla…_

Maldita sea Eleazar! Tú puedes mejor que nadie saber de lo que se trata… interprétala, busca sus dones, pero créeme…

_¿Cómo ha sucedido esto?_ preguntó Kate sin aliento…

_Bella es su madre biológica_ contesté ante la mirada atónita de todos _Ella concibió, cargó y dio a luz a Renesmeé mientras todavía era humana. Casi la mata. Me vi presionado a poner suficiente veneno en su corazón para poder salvarla_

Tanya tragó en seco y Carmen admiró a Bella con reverencia, Kate aún miraba incrédula,

_Nunca había oído hablar de una cosa así_ replicó Eleazar con el semblante duro aún.

_Relaciones físicas entre vampiros y humanos no son comunes_ dije mirando a mis primas con ironía en la voz _Humanos sobrevivientes a esa clase de contacto son incluso menos comunes. ¿Estamos de acuerdo, primas?_ ellas fruncieron el ceño ligeramente,

"Eso no es ni remotamente parecido…" refutó Kate en su mente,

"Bueno, allí tienes algo que tenemos en común Edward… fijarnos en humanos sin medir las consecuencias"

Ignoré el comentario mental de Tanya y me centré en Eleazar,

_Fíjate bien Eleazar, seguramente puedes apreciar el parecido_

"Es tu hija Edward… lo veo" Pensó Carmen saliendo de la protección de su marido, ignoró la advertencia de Eleazar y caminó hacia nosotros, se inclinó ligeramente frente a mi niña y miró detenidamente sus rasgos,

_Parece que tienes los ojos de tu madre_ murmuró rememorando los bellos ojos humanos de Bella _pero el rostro de tu padre_ asintió enfatizando sus palabras y finalmente sonrió a mi niña, que en respuesta devolvió la sonrisa asombrada. Ella volteó a Bella poniendo su manito en su mejilla y le preguntó con imágenes si sería correcto tocar el rostro de Carmen, Bella miró a Carmen con determinación,

_¿Les importaría si Renesmeé les cuenta algo de ella, Renesmee tiene un don para explicar las cosas._ murmuró ella con voz dura, Carmen aún le sonreía amigablemente a la niña,

_¿Hablas pequeñita?_

_Si_ la voz dulce y repiqueteante de mi niña resonó en el lugar, estremeciendo a los vampiros que habían venido a verla _Pero puedo enseñarles más de lo puedo contarles._ entonces su pequeña manita se despegó de la de Bella y viajó hasta Carmen que se paralizó con la primera imagen que vió de la mente de Renesmee… su nacimiento.

_Espera_ musitó ausente al sentir que Eleazar ponía las manos en sus hombros para tratar de apartarla. Él se detuvo y las imágenes continuaron fluyendo de la memoria perfecta de mi hija, para que Carmen la conociera. Imágenes desde su nacimiento hasta ahora, los ojos de Bella humanos y a punto de extinguirse luego de verla por primera vez, Rosalie murmurando palabras cariñosas mientras le daba su biberón, tocando el piano conmigo mientras yo la sostenía en mi regazo, Carlisle pesándola y midiéndola, Jacob jugando con ella mientras salían juntos a cazar, Esme sosteniéndola en sus brazos mientras le mostraba las flores del jardín mientras el sol hacía brillar débilmente su pálida piel, imágenes tras imágenes que Carmen vio embelesadamente.

_¿Qué le está enseñando Nessie?_ preguntó Jacob ansioso removiéndose detrás de Bella,

_Todo_ confirmé mientras Nessie mostraba a Carmen párrafos y párrafos de los libros que últimamente había leído. Un minuto más pasó, un minuto en el que mi hija no despegó su mano del rostro de Carmen. Finalmente tras haberle mostrado una última imagen de Bella tarareando una dulce canción de cuna para ayudarla a dormir, mi pequeña dejó caer su mano a un costado, sonriente y feliz… de que pudo mostrar quién era sin que hubiesen salido corriendo de la casa.

_¿De verdad es tu hija, no?_ Carmen jadeó, cambiando sus ojos topacios hacia mí. _¡Un don tan vívido! Sólo podría haber venido de un padre con un gran don._

_¿Creíste en lo que mostró?_

Por favor di que si Carmen…

_Sin duda alguna_ afirmó y pude destensar mi brazo de la cintura de Bella, aún sin soltarla,

_Carmen!_ dijo angustiado Eleazar aún detrás suyo,

_Aunque no lo creas, Edward nos ha dicho nada más que la verdad. Deja que la niña te lo enseñe_ susurró ella para calmar a su marido. Carmen empujó a Eleazar hacia Renesmee y sonrió a Nessie indicándole que le mostrara. Mi niña no dudó ni un momento al ver la sonrisa y seguridad de Carmen, así que levantó la mano y la posó sobre la frente de Eleazar,

_Ay Caray!_ se quejó él al ver la primera imagen que Renesmee le mostraba,

_¿Qué te ha hecho?_ inquirió Tanya aún con su voz tensa,

_Sólo está tratando de mostrar su versión de la historia_ sonrió Carmen, mi niña frunció el seño algo molesta y alzó su mano una vez más… impetuosa al igual que su madre,

_Ven… mira por favor_ dijo ella a Eleazar que miraba vacilante a Carmen, ella asintió dando ánimos y luego él se inclinó hasta que su frente tocó la punta de los dedos de mi hija.

Él se estremeció ligeramente cuando vió las primeras imágenes, pero no se apartó… nuevamente Nessie le mostró todo lo que le había mostrado a Carmen, desde su nacimiento tortuoso hasta los últimos días con su familia y Jacob, todo.

"Esto es increíble Edward… ella es maravillosa" pensó Carmen aún mirándola embelesadamente "es única y lo que sea que te preocupe trataremos de enfrentarlo juntos"

_Ahh_ suspiró Eleazar abriendo sus ojos mas tarde _Ya veo_ Renesmee le sonrió haciendo que él le devolviera una sonrisa reticente más tarde.

_¿Eleazar?_preguntó Tanya vacilante,

_Es todo cierto Tanya. No es una niña inmortal, es semihumana. Ven. Míralo por ti misma_

En silencio aunque mostrándome su resistencia en su mente, se acercó a mi niña y dejó que la tocara, ella sorprendida dejó que las imágenes inundaran su mente y más tarde Kate también lo hizo. Al final de la noche todos parecían convencidos de las habilidades y características de mi hija.

"Realmente tienes una hija Edward, valla…" pensó Tanya repasando las facciones de mi hija, encontrando mi rostro en ella y los ojos de Bella, su pequeña nariz y sus rizos. "Es hermosa… realmente es tu hija" quise rodar los ojos pero me limité a quedar en paz conmigo mismo… finalmente habían comprendido.

_Gracias por escucharnos_ dije serenamente mirando a mis amigos. Mire a mi niña y a mi esposa y por una vez, única vez desde que Alice se fue, sentí esperanza.


	35. Dones

**Dones**

* * *

Pronto me detuve a revisar las mentes de mi familia, ellas creían en Renesmee, al fin creían, pero advertían que ese no era solo el problema, preveían algo de fondo y no estaban equivocadas.

_Pero ahí está el gran peligro que nos advertiste,_ dijo Tanya. _No directamente desde la niña, puedo verlo, pero seguramente de los Volturis. ¿Cuándo se dieron cuenta de ella? ¿Cuándo van a venir?_ preguntó sabiendo de ante mano cuál era el real peligro aquí, porque verdaderamente no había nada más peligroso que ellos.

_Cuando Bella vio a Irina ese día en las montañas_ expliqué a ellas que aún no sabían ese detalle _Ella llevaba a Renesmeé_

Kate siseó incrédula, pensando en que mi desesperación era tal que podía juzgar a su hermana por resentimiento.

_¿Irina hizo esto? ¿A ti? ¿A Carlisle? ¿Irina?_ preguntó con terror,

_No… alguien más_ susurró Tanya rogando en su mente que no fuera cierto esa acusación,

_Alice los vió venir por ellos_ expliqué estremeciéndome ante la mención de mi hermana desaparecida,

_¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho?_ Eleazar soltó la pregunta al aire al mismo tiempo que se lamentaba por la reacción de Irina

_Imaginen si hubieran visto a Renesmeé sólo desde cierta distancia. Si no hubieran esperado nuestra explicación_ traté de explicar cómo ella había encontrado los hechos desde su distancia,

_No importa lo que haya pensado… ustedes son nuestra familia_ enfatizó Tanya,

"_Son lo único que tenemos luego de nosotros mismos… nunca lo haríamos"_

_Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer sobre la decisión de Irina. Es demasiado tarde. Alice nos dio un mes_ expliqué con mi pecho apretado, aún diciéndolo en voz alta nuestra sentencia sonaba a punto final, a la muerte misma.

"_¿Un mes? ¿Un mes para qué?" _

"_Oh cielos… ¿es un mes todo lo que tenemos?_" cayó en la cuenta Tanya…

_¿Tanto tiempo?_ inquirió sin embargo Eleazar, por su mente pasaban periodos de tiempos en los que él pertenecía aún a los Vulturis y en otras ocasiones ellos no habían sido tan indulgentes como lo había sido con nosotros,

_Todos están viniendo. Debemos estar preparados._ contesté a esa duda en su cabeza, él jadeó comprendiendo porque el tiempo que se estaban dando para venir a nosotros.

_¿La guardia entera?_ preguntó con la voz contenida, él sabía muy bien lo que significaba eso,

_No sólo la guardia,_ dije apretando la mandíbula, todos venían a ver el espectáculo, como si matar al clan más grande de América fuera lo mejor del mundo _Aro, Caius, Marcus. Incluso las esposas._

Todos los presentes mostraron sus caras de asombro, Eleazar repasó una y otra vez en su mente la cara de las esposas recluidas en las torres de Volterra y que solo eran sacadas en ocasiones especiales, la guardia, los vampiros sanguinarios que vestían túnicas de negro y que eran llevados a los grandes enfrentamientos como lo fue la lucha con los Rumanos y los niños inmortales, encargados también de la matanza de los hombres lobo.

_Imposible,_ dijo Eleazar finalmente.

_Hubiera dicho lo mismo hace dos días_ contesté

_Pero eso no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué pondrían en peligro sus vidas y a sus esposas?_ inquirió una vez más pensando en ellas y las pocas veces que habían salido a la luz,

_No tiene sentido desde ese ángulo. Alice dijo que es más que un simple castigo por lo que ellos creen que hemos hecho. Ella pensó que ustedes podrían ayudarnos._

_¿Más que un simple castigo? ¿Pero qué más hay?_ las preguntas de Eleazar eran las mismas que me había hecho yo, las mismas que mi padre se hizo antes de partir, sin embargo su mente procesando a mil por segundo, no dejaba ver sus respuestas. Él comenzó a pasearse a través de la sala mientras por su mente acaecían nombres, lugares, miles y miles de posibilidades que nos dé un indicio de las pretensiones de los Vulturis… la única posible respuesta siempre era la misma, una familia de vampiros vegetarianos que casualmente es la más grande de América, la única capaz de enfrentar a los Vulturis y ser una posible amenaza y cuyo abanico de dones es muy peculiar ¿por qué matarnos si podemos servirles? ¿Nos darían esa opción antes que morir?...

No…

No quería eso para mi familia, no para Bella, no para mi niña… jamás.

_¿Donde están los demás, Edward? ¿Carlisle y Alice y el resto?_ preguntó Tanya haciéndome desviar la atención de Eleazar.

_Fueron a buscar amigos que nos puedan ayudar_ dije simplemente tratando de retener la maldita palabra "huída" para no mencionar a Alice. Si les decía lo que Alice había hecho ellos no estarían dispuestos a ayudarnos y ahí si no habría más esperanza.

_Edward, no importa cuántos amigos logren juntar, no podemos ayudarte a ganar. Lo único que podemos hacer es morir contigo. Deberías saber eso. Por supuesto, quizá nosotros cuatro merecemos esto después de lo que Irina hizo, después de cómo te fallamos en el pasado, en ese tiempo por su propio bien_ dijo con lástima y pena, ella estaba dispuesta a morir a nuestro lado… de hecho todos estaban dispuesto a hacerlo, pero no era lo que yo deseaba.

_No les estamos pidiendo que peleen y mueran con nosotros, Tanya. Sabes que Carlisle nunca les pediría algo así…_ aclaré,

_¿Entonces qué Edward?_

_Sólo buscamos testigos. Si podemos detenerlos, sólo por un momento. Si nos dejaran explicarles…_ alcé la mano y toqué la mejilla de mi hija que tomó mi mano con la suya y la apretó contra su piel, _Es difícil dudar de nuestra historia cuando se la ve por uno mismo_

"_Te quiero papi, gracias por amarme tanto" _tragué en seco ante los pensamientos de mi niña,

¿Ella me agradecía por hacer lo que hago solo porque la amo tanto?

_Si supieras hija mía que por ti y tu madre soy capaz de esto y mucho más…_

_¿Creen que su pasado les va importar?_ preguntó Tanya, volteé hacia ella que tenía sus dorados ojos puestos en mí,

"_¿Crees que tu historia con Bella, la manera en cómo se dieron las cosas con su transformación, lo que predijo Alice, será tomado en cuenta?"_

_Sólo cuando eso presagia su futuro. El punto de la restricción era protegernos de alguna exposición, por los excesos de los niños que no se pueden domar._ expliqué… ellos debían comprender que no había nada de eso aquí, solo una niña semihumana que había nacido con parte de mi condición.

_Yo no soy peligrosa, para nada_ interpuso Renesmeé, su dulce voz fuerte y clara no podía pasar de ser percibida por los demás _Nunca herí al abuelo o a Sue o a Billy. Amo a los humanos. Y a los hombres lobo como mi Jacob._

"_¿Su Jacob?"_ pensaron incrédulas Kate y Tanya compartiendo una mirada,

_Si Irina no hubiera venido tan pronto podíamos haber evitado todo esto. Renesmeé crece de una manera sin precedentes. Mientras pasó un mes, ella ganó el desarrollo de la mitad de un año_

Si hubiese pasado esto unos seis meses más, este infierno no se estaría llevando a cabo, Alice estaría aún aquí y hubiésemos estado en Brasil tal vez investigando la naturaleza de mi niña. Todo hubiese sido más fácil.

_Bueno, eso es algo que lo que seguramente podemos ser testigos,_ Carmen dijo en un tono decidido. _Seremos capaces de prometer que hemos visto su madurez por nosotros mismos. ¿Cómo los Volturi podrían ignorar tal evidencia?_

_¿Cómo, en efecto?_ musitó Eleazar que aún estaba sumido en sus cavilaciones,

_Si, podemos atestiguar por ti._ dijo Tanya. _Y mucho ciertamente. Consideraremos lo más que podamos hacer._ por su mente pasó la palabra "lucha" como si estuviera corrigiéndose ella misma,

_Tanya, no esperamos que luchen por nosotros_ dije en tono de reprensión,

_Si los Volturi no se detienen a escuchar a nuestros testigos, no podemos quedarnos simplemente parados_ insistió ella _Claro, sólo hablo por mí misma._

Kathe resopló y rodó los ojos,

_¿En verdad dudas tanto de mí hermanita?_

_Es una misión suicida, después de todo_ advirtió con una sonrisa Tanya, Kathe me recordó a Emmett… ansiosos por desplegar sus dones, la fuerza y el dolor,

_Me uno_ confirmó ella.

_Yo, también, haré todo lo posible para proteger a la niña_ dijo Carmen volteando con cierto entusiasmo hacia mi niña _¿Puedo cargarte, bebé linda?_ le masculló. Renesmee extendió sus brazos ansiosa, ella veía a Carmen como su nueva amiga, ella estaba feliz de que al menos alguien hubiese creído en ella.

Yo también lo era…

Carmen la sostuvo cerca entre sus brazos murmurándole cosas en español y Renesmee, ávida de información como era, trataba de retener todas esas palabras en su mente pensando en decírnosla después.

_¿Cuál es la parte de los hombres lobos en todo esto?_ inquirió Tanya luego de unos minutos en que yo solo estaba al pendiente de los pensamientos de Eleazar. Los ojos de mi prima estaban clavados en un reticente Jacob,

"_La parte en la que te romperé los dientes rubita si te atreves a defraudarnos"_ pensó el licántropo antes de hablar,

_Si los Volturi no se detienen a escuchar sobre Nessie, digo, Renesmeé,_ se corrigió, recordando que Tanya no entendería su sobrenombre, _nosotros los detendremos_

_Muy valiente por tu parte chico, pero será imposible hasta para luchadores más experimentados que ustedes_

_No sabes de lo que somos capaces_ replicó Jacob apretando sus puños a sus costados, le estaba llevando demasiado de su voluntad mantener la compostura,

"_Allá tu chico incrédulo_…" Tanya se alzó de hombros e ignoró a Jacob,

_Es su vida la verdad y puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras_

Jacob ignoró también a Tanya y volvió su mirada ansiosa a Renesmee que era sostenida por Carmen,

"_No confío del todo en estas chupasangres… tan pronto dejen a Nessie en paz estaré tranquilo" _… pensó.

_Es especial esta pequeña_ musitó Tanya comprendiendo sin saberlo la añoranza de todos _difícil de resistir_

_Una familia llena de talentos_ murmuró Eleazar, mi cabeza giró hacia él a medida que sus palabras hicieron eco en sus pensamientos… ¿era eso? ¿al final esa era la única razón?

¿Nuestros talentos? _Un padre lector de mentes, una madre escudo y la magia que sea con la que esta niña extraordinaria nos ha hechizado. Me pregunto si hay un nombre para lo que ella hace, o si esta será la norma para un hibrido de vampiro ¡Cómo si una cosa cómo esta pudiera considerarse normal! Valla… un vampiro hibrido!_

Recién cuando él terminó de hablar entre dientes, yendo y viniendo desde la puerta hasta nosotros… caí en la cuenta de lo que había acabado de decir… mis oídos habían captado las palabras que llamaron más que mi atención, me aturdieron… ¿poderes en un hibrido? ¿Escudo? ¿Un maldito escudo?

Oh por todos los cielos…

_Perdona_ murmuré haciendo notar mi aturdimiento, me acerqué a Eleazar que no dejaba de moverse y tomé su hombro para detenerlo _¿Cómo llamaste a mi esposa?_ él me miró curioso…

"_¿Escudo?... oh si, ella es especial…"_

_Escudo, creo que dije. Me está bloqueando justo ahora, así que no puedo estar seguro_

En seguida la llama caliente de la certeza, de la ¿felicidad? ¿la dicha?... recorría por mi cuerpo… ¿un escudo? ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?. Podría haber sido porque no era un don muy común, el único vampiro en el mundo que conocía con esta habilidad estaba lejos en Volterra junto a los Vulturis y formaba parte de su guardia personal… Renata. Y aún así el don de ella no era ni siquiera una milésima parte parecido al de Bella.

_¿Un escudo?_ repetí desconcertado, por eso maldita sea no me dejaba leerla, por eso nadie tenía el poder de penetrar en su mente… ella era un escudo.

_¡Vamos, Edward! Si yo no consigo leerla, dudo que tú puedas. ¿Puedes escuchar sus pensamientos ahora?_

_No… pero nunca he conseguido hacerlo, incluso ni cuando era humana_

_¿Nunca?_ pestañeó sorprendido. Bella se estaba impacientando, a pesar de nunca poder leer sus pensamientos la conocía bastante bien como para saber de ella, _Interesante. Eso indicaría un grado poderoso de un don latente, como si se hubiera manifestado claramente incluso antes de la transformación. No consigo encontrar ningún modo para atravesar esa barrera para tener alguna noción. Todavía debe estar nueva, sólo tiene unos meses_

"_No hay modo que me deje ver y eso me exaspera" _pensó lanzándome una mirada casi de enojo, Eleazar era muy abocado a su trabajo con las mentes y los dones de los demás y no poder leer uno de ellos era exasperante, lo comprendía… era frustrante en un principio no poder leer la mente de la mismísima mujer que amaba.

_Y aparentemente está consciente de lo que hace. Es algo natural. Irónico. Aro me envió por todo el mundo en busca de tales anomalías, y tú simplemente te la cruzaste por accidente y ni siquiera te diste cuenta de lo que tenías_

_¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo puedo ser un escudo? ¿Qué significa eso?_ preguntó finalmente Bella, ella también parecía molesta de estar escuchando que hablaban de ella como un fenómeno… lo cual era, un bello y hermoso fenómeno.

Eleazar miró a mi mujer analíticamente, queriendo en su mente entrar en la de ella solo para comprobar sus teorías, el mismo deseo que el mío…

_Supongo que éramos demasiado formales sobre estas cosas en la guardia. La verdad, categorizar los dones es materia, un trabajo desorganizado; cada talento es único, nunca exactamente dos cosas iguales. Pero tú, Bella, eres bastante fácil de clasificar. Dones que son enteramente defensivos, que protegen algún aspecto de su portador, son siempre llamados escudos. ¿Alguna vez has puesto a prueba tus habilidades? ¿Has bloqueado a alguien más aparte de mi y tu pareja?_

Ella frunció el ceño y tardó en pensar la respuesta unos segundos,

_Sólo funciona con ciertas cosas_ dijo _Mi cabeza es algo…privado. Pero no detiene a Jasper manipular mi humor, o a Alice ver mi futuro_

"_Valla… eso si que nunca antes vi, Renata funciona de distinta manera y no es tan fuerte su escudo"_

_Defensa mental pura._ Eleazar coincidió con sus pensamientos _Limitado, pero fuerte._

_Aro no podía escucharla._ recordé _A pesar que era humana cuando la conoció._

_Jane trató de herirme, pero no pudo,_ dijo… un estremecimiento cruzó por mi cuerpo al recordar aquella vez _Edward piensa que Demetri no puede encontrarme, y que Alec no puede molestarme tampoco. ¿Eso es algo bueno?_

Oh por dios ¿Qué si es algo bueno?... Es algo increíble! Mi esposa es un escudo, al menos puedo tener la certeza que nada le hará daño, al menos nada que incluya el poder de la mente.

_Un poco_ asintió sin que sus palabras coincidan con las de su mente, él estaba maravillado.

_¡Un escudo!_ no pude evitar exclamar con satisfacción, era algo que no me lo esperaba, sin embargo tan bienvenido _Nunca lo pensé de esa manera. La única que había conocido antes era Renata, y lo que hizo fue tan diferente_

_Si, ningún don se manifiesta precisamente de la misma manera, porque nunca nadie piensa igual._

"_Al igual a lo que sucede entre Aro y tu, sus dones son iguales pero al mismo tiempo diferentes… y puedo decir que definitivamente no piensan igual" _pensó él.

_¿Quién es Renata? ¿Qué hace?_ preguntó mi Bella con curiosidad, los pensamientos de mi niña en brazos de Kathe estaban atentos a lo que Eleazar tenía que decir.

_Renata es la guardaespaldas personal de Aro._ dijo el hombre parado frente a nosotros _Una muy práctica clase de escudo, y una muy fuerte_

Pero era tan diferente, yo mismo había visto los poderes de Renata en la mente de mi padre, él había sido testigo de qué manera ella protegía a los Vulturis. Miré a Bella y me sobrecogí al pensar en ella como la fuerte amenaza para Alec y Jane, sabía que mi esposa ya no era la frágil y rompible humana que fue aquella vez que los encontró en Volterra, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella como lo más preciado que tenía, no podía dejar, a pesar de saber que no podían hacerle daño, al menos en su mente, que se expusiera de tal manera a la guardia entera.

Me pregunto…_ musitó Eleazar acabando su pregunta en su mente _"¿Qué posibilidades hay con lo físico?_" _Verás, Renata es un escudo poderoso frente a los ataques físicos. Si alguien se le acerca o a Aro, mientras esté siempre cerca de él en una situación hostil, ellos se encuentran…desviados. Hay una fuerza alrededor de ella que repele, sin embargo, casi no puedes notarlo. Tú simplemente te encuentras yendo en una dirección opuesta a la planeada, con una memoria confusa mientras te preguntas por qué quieres ir en esa dirección en primer lugar. Ella puede proyectar su escudo a varios metros de ella. Ella también protege a Caius y a Marcus, cuando necesitan algo, pero Aro es su prioridad. Sin embargo, lo que hace no es algo físico. Como la mayoría de nuestros dones, eso toma lugar dentro de la mente. Si tratara de mantenerte alejada, me pregunto ¿quién vencería?_

"_En una lucha, si llega a haberla, ¿cuál de los escudos sería el más débil?… ¿cuál el más fuerte_?" Él sacudió su cabeza.

_Nunca había escuchado que los poderes de Aro o de Jane podrían ser frustrados_

_Mami, eres especial_ musitó mi hija, ella había captado cada cosa que Eleazar había dicho.

¿Qué tal si Bella era la única que podía salir viva de esa pelea si resultaba real? ¿Habría una posibilidad para nosotros, o al menos para ella y mi niña? Maldición!... no debía fijar mi esperanza de esa manera, pero era imposible pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez… mi pequeña y mi Bella podían salir ilesas de esta. Solo tal vez, si yo pudiera retrasar el ataque de alguna manera, si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para que ellas pudieran tener una via de escape, no me importaría dar mi vida para asegurar la de ellas, solo tenía que encontrar una fisura, una pequeña fisura que hasta ahora no había visto… algo que nos de un poco más de tiempo.

_¿Puedes proyectarte?_ murmuró Kathe como si le preguntara _"¿puedes ir de compras mañana?" _¡Vamos mujer! Mi esposa acaba de descubrir que tiene un poder!

_¿Proyectarme?_ inquirió Bella confusa,

_Empujarlo fuera de ti_ explicó Kate. _Proteger a alguien además de ti_

_No lo sé. Nunca lo he probado. No sabía que podía hacer eso_

Oh cielos, eso sería maravillosos, poder proteger a su niña sería lo mejor.

_No lo sé. Nunca lo he probado. No sabía que debía hacer eso_ la voz de Bella reflejó cierta ansiedad.

_Oh, quizá no seas capaz de hacerlo_ dijo Kate rápidamente. _El cielo sabe que he estado trabajando es eso por siglos y lo máximo que puedo hacer es dirigir una corriente por mi piel_

Bella la miró desconcertada,

"_Mami podría protegerte papi, ella es poderosa" _Nessie me sonrió antes de voltear a prestarle atención a Carmen que le hablaba,

_Kate tiene una habilidad de ataque_ aclaré ante su consternación _algo así como Jane_

Ella se estremeció visiblemente tal vez recordando a Jane aquella vez, Kate en cambio rió meneando la cabeza,

_No soy tan sádica_ aseguró ella _Es sólo algo que sale a flote durante una pelea._

Bella miró hacia algún punto sobre el hombro de Kathe, pensativa y algo excitada a medida que sus pensamientos iban avanzando, sus ojos bien abiertos, pánico encubierto por esa belleza sobrenatural. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué era lo que se calaba en su mente y que la había puesto de esa manera?

"_Donde pones el ojo, pones la bala Edward ¿nunca imaginaste algo así en tu esposa? Personalmente nunca lo hubiera creído" _Tanya miraba la interacción de su hermana y mi esposa desde detrás de ellas.

_¡Tienes que enseñarme cómo hacerlo!_ insistió de repente Bella tomando el brazo de Kathe

_¡Tienes que enseñarme cómo!_

Me paralicé en mi lugar cuando Kath se sobresaltó y arrojó involuntariamente una corriente eléctrica a través de su brazo, algo que Bella no sintió pero yo con todos mis sentidos repentinamente alertas, percibí como Kathe se arrepintió al instante,

_Quizá si dejaras de aplastar mi radio_ musitó Kath

_Oh, lo siento_

Bella soltó en seguida su brazo y Kathe la miró con curiosidad y admiración,

_Bien, estás protegiéndote_ dijo Kate. _Ese movimiento debió haberte hecho apartar tu brazo. ¿No sentiste nada ahora mismo?_

_Eso no era necesario, Kate. Ella no tuvo ninguna intención de hacerte daño_ dije entre dientes,

"_Déjala Edward, ella no sintió nada, es increíble… pero debe saber cómo proyectar" _pensó Kathe,

_No, no sentí nada. ¿Estabas haciendo esa cosa que haces de corriente eléctrica?_ preguntó ella tocando inconscientemente su piel

_Estaba. Hmm. Nunca había conocido a alguien que no pudiera sentirlo, inmortal o cualquier otra cosa_ por los pensamientos de Kathe corrían imágenes de otras veces en las que ella lo había aplicado a los humanos, todos salían de su lado como golpeados en el estómago,

_¿Dijiste que lo proyectaste? ¿A tu piel?_

_Solía estar solamente en mis palmas. Algo así como Aro_

_O como Renesmee_ afirmé… ¿tal vez llegaría el día en que mi hija proyectara sus pensamientos sin siquiera tener que tocar la piel?

_Pero después de mucha práctica, pude irradiar esa corriente por todo mi cuerpo. Es una buena defensa. Cualquiera que trate de tocarme cae. Esto sólo lo paraba por un segundo, pero eso ya era tiempo suficiente…_

Mis pensamientos dejaron de escuchar a Kathe, otros pensamientos llegaban a mí… Eleazar parecía gritarme a mi oído, su voz irradiaba furia, casi enojo…

"_¿Y si esto es lo que buscan?... ellos no dan tregua sin motivo, por algo vienen todos, Aro de alguna manera debe saber sobre ella, tal… es a ella lo que quiere, por eso viene personalmente, por eso trae toda su guardia, porque sabe que aquí encontrará gente dispuesta a luchar por ella… porque tal vez sabe que ella puede defenderse… ¿si es lo que tanto Aro llevaba buscando y que nunca pude encontrar? ¿Habrá valido tantas vidas para venir a encontrarla así tan fácilmente?... Valdrá la pena morir por salvarla cuando de todas maneras Aro la obtendrá y hará de ella lo que él quiera? No habrá sobrevivientes, eso es seguro…"_

_¿Puedes pensar aunque sea en una excepción?_ pregunté sin percatarme de los demás, ¿cómo podía dar todo por hecho? ¿quería a caso entregar a mi esposa en las mismísimas manos de Aro para que nadie muriera?

_No quiero pensar en ellos de esa manera_

"_No matando a gente inocente solo por obtener un bien… nunca lo hicieron, pero…"_

_Si estas en lo correcto…_

_El pensamiento era tuyo, no mío_ le aclaré,

_Si yo estoy en lo correcto… no podría ni siquiera asentir lo que quieres decir.

Cambiaría todo sobre el mundo que hemos creado. Cambiaría el significado de mi vida. De lo que he sido parte_

"_Ella cambiaría todo y nada hubiese valido la pena, ni mi cambio, ni nada… tantos años de búsqueda para que él la encuentre y todo fuera peor"_

_Tus intensiones siempre son las mejores, Eleazar._ dije con cierta reticencia, aunque sabía que mi amigo estaba abrumado,

_¿Importaría en algo eso? ¿Lo que yo hice? Tantas vidas…_

Tanya puso una mano sobre el hombro de Eleazar y me dirigió una mirada de reproche,

_¿De qué nos hemos perdido, amigo mío? Quiero saberlo para poder argumentar con esos pensamientos. Nunca has hecho algo que valga la pena el castigarte de esta manera._

_Oh, ¿nunca lo hice?_ murmuró pensando en las miles de muertes inocentes a lo largo de sus años junto a los Vulturis, algo que no se iba a perdonar jamás.

Eleazar bajó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar una vez más,

"_¿Qué es?... Eleazar es el hombre más bueno que he conocido nunca luego de Carlisle…"_

_Explícate_ dijo ella duramente sin sacar sus ojos de los míos, yo los desvié hacia Eleazar que seguía reflexionando en su diatriba,

Les expliqué brevemente el porqué Aro venía a nosotros trayendo consigo toda la guardia, las posibilidades que había que solo venían con solo un objetivo, algo que se había repetido en el curso de siglos pasados y de lo que Eleazar había sido testigo, un patrón que se volvía a repetir ahora con nosotros.

_¿Cuál era este patrón?_ inquirió Carmen preocupada por su esposo, el que tantas veces había participado en esas matanzas

_Aro usualmente no va a una expedición de castigo personalmente, pero en el pasado, cuando Aro quería algo en particular, no pasaba mucho tiempo antes que apareciera esa evidencia de que ese aquelarre o aquel aquelarre hayan cometido algún crimen imperdonable. Los más antiguos decidirían ir a ver a la guardia administrar justicia. Y luego, una vez que el aquelarre era casi destruido, Aro concedería el perdón a un miembro, cuyos pensamientos, según él, estaba particularmente arrepentido. Siempre, resultaba que este vampiro tenía la habilidad que Aro admiraba. Siempre, a esta persona, se le daba un lugar en la guardia. El vampiro dotado, era ganado rápidamente, siempre agradecido por ese honor. No había excepciones_

Miré a Bella que pensaba rápidamente las palabras que acababa de decirle, era fácil… ella se arrepentía y la dejaban vivir para integrar la guardia, en este caso tal vez yo si es que los Vulturis no saben con certeza de su don.

_Debía ser embriagador ser elegido_ murmuró Kathe con sarcasmo en la voz,

_Ah!_ gruñó Eleazar sin detenerse,

"…_divertido ser obligado por Chelsea a obedecer" _replicó él en su mente_._

_Hay uno entre la guardia_ dije tratando de explicar la reacción molesta de

Eleazar. _Su nombre es Chelsea. Ella tiene influencia sobre los lazos emocionales entre las personas. Ella puede hacer que esos lazos se suelten o se aseguren. Ella puede hacer a alguien sentirse unido a los Volturi, hacerlo querer pertenecer, hacerlo que les ruegue unirse a ellos_

Eleazar explicó las atribuciones que Chelsea se tomaba para mantener unida las personas a sus amos, era un engaño en si… no había duda de eso, pero Eleazar solo sabía de dónde provenía el engaño y eso fue lo que lo ayudó a salir de lado de los Vulturis y seguir a Carmen, si no hubiese contado con su don para analizar a Chelsea aún estaría con los Vulturis. Hay otros que no son muy afortunados, ellos siguen allí, sacrificando su eternidad junto a sus señores y asintiendo silenciosamente cada orden que ellos dan…

_¿Cuán fuerte es su don?_ preguntó Tanya con repentino terror, temía por su familia… por su hermana, pero temía justamente caer ante las ordenes de los Vulturis y no a morir por nosotros.

_Yo fui capaz de irme con Carmen, pero cualquier cosa más débil que la unidad entre compañeros está en peligro. En un aquelarre normal, al menos. Aunque, esas son más uniones más débiles que las de nuestra familia. Abstinencia de sangre humana nos hace más civilizados, nos permite formar verdaderos lazos de amor. Dudo que ella pueda cambiar nuestra lealtad, Tanya_ aclaró ella para la tranquilidad de mi prima,

_Sólo se me ocurre pensar que la razón por la que Aro haya decidido venir en persona, y traer a tantos con él, es porque su objetivo no es castigar, sino la adquisición_ dijo Eleazar. _Él necesita estar ahí para controlar la situación. Pero necesita a la guardia entera para protegerse de tan gran dotado aquelarre. Por otro lado, eso deja a los otros antiguos desprotegidos en Volterra. Muy arriesgado, alguien quizá intentará tomar ventaja. Por eso vienen todos juntos.

¿Cómo más podría estar seguro de preservar los dones que él quiere? Los debe querer hasta morir._ dijo pensando en cuatro nombres que él conocía bien ahora, cuatro por los que Aro moriría por tener en su guardia.

Miré a Bella, su extraordinario escudo, ella sobre todo… sería una buena adquisición para él. Mi Nessie, de la que aún no sabía más de lo que Irinia le había contado, pero que seguramente querrá también una vez que supiera el don y la naturaleza de mi pequeña. Alice, mi querida hermana, la ventaja que teníamos era que Alice ya no estaba con nosotros, no pertenecía más a este aquelarre… ella había visto esto y por eso se fue!...

"_Y tú Edward…"_ pensó Eleazar con sus ojos fijos en mí,

Y yo…

La gente que más deseaba salvar era la que iba a caer de una forma u otra…

Y no podía permitirlo…

* * *

**reviews?**


	36. Sumándose a la lucha

**Sumándose a la lucha**

* * *

Si… debe querer con verdaderas ansias los poderes que en el clan Cullen prevalecen, desde Alice, el mío y el reciente descubierto de mi Bella… por no decir el de mi niña, el cual aún no sabe.

_Según lo que vi en sus pensamientos la pasada primavera, no hay nada que Aro quiera más que a Alice_ murmuré a los Denali que me miraban expectante. ¿Sería posible que eso era lo que había visto Alice como para marcharse?... pero yo conocía a mi hermana, lo había hecho estos últimos cincuenta años y yo no era capaz nunca de pensar que ella se antepusiera a los demás… pero esta vez, ¿habrá hecho lo correcto y pensar en ella por una vez?

_¿Ese es el motivo por el que Alice se ha marchado?_ la voz quebrada de mi esposa me llamó, puse una mano sobre su mejilla tiernamente, ella sufría… lo sabía, la ida de Alice había golpeado en ella demasiado duro a pesar de que no lo quería reconocer.

_Quizá, para privar a Aro de lo que más desea y mantener su poder fuera de sus manos_ quería creer que Alice tenía ese motivo de fondo para actuar.

_Él también te quiere a ti_ susurró ella.

No mi amor, nunca… nunca me tendrá.

_No tanto como a ella. en realidad yo no le puedo dar mucho más de lo que ya tiene. Dependería de que encontrara un modo de obligarme a hacer su voluntad. Él me conoce y sabe lo improbable que es eso._ levanté una ceja como si no fuera lo bastante obvio. Ni con Chelsea a su lado pudo obligarme a cambiar de opinión aquella vez que fui a Volterra y él no quiso matarme y al mismo tiempo me ofreció un lugar en su guardia, seguí con mis planes e intenté quitarme la vida de una forma u otra. Él debió haber entendido en ese momento que solo había una sola fuerza demasiado poderosa como hacerme cambiar de opinión en algo y era mi esposa.

_Él también conoce tus debilidades_ anunció Eleazar a mi lado. Diablos! Por supuesto que sí… él sabe dónde herirme…

_No es algo que tengamos que discutir ahora_ murmuré rápidamente para cortar el tema, Bella no tenía por qué saber con qué elementos Aro sería capaz de obligarme.

_Lo más probable es que también quiera a tu compañera_ continuó ignorando mi resistencia al tema _Debe estar intrigado por un talento que ha sido capaz de desafiarlo en su forma humana_

"Admítelo Edward, él sabe de que maneras obligarte sin necesidad que Chelsea entre en acción." Los pensamientos obstinados de Eleazar me exasperaban a pesar de que tenía razón.

Maldición! pero Aro tendrá que pasar sobre mí, lucharé de mil formas antes de obtener a mi esposa, no habrá manera en que la adquisición le salga tan fácil.

_Creo que lo Vulturis han esperado esto… encontrar algún pretexto_ dije cambiando el curso de la conversación _ No sabían en que forma adoptaría la excusa, pero el plan ya estaba en marcha y solo esperaban la oportunidad. Por eso Alice vio su decisión incluso antes de que Irina la provocase, sencillamente porque ya había sido tomada, Renesmee solo la justificó_

_Si los Vulturis están abusando de la confianza que todos los inmortales hemos puesto en ellos…_ murmuró Carmen.

_¿A caso es importa?_ preguntó Eleazar_ ¿Quién nos creería? E incluso aunque otros se convencieran también de que están explotando el poder que tienen ¿qué diferencia marcaría eso? Nadie lograría enfrentarse a ellos y vencer_

_Aunque algunos parece que estamos lo bastante locos como para intentarlo_ murmuró Kate.

No, no, no… esto no era lo que se suponía debía suceder… lo que esperaba. Sacudí la cabeza en negación,

_Solo están aquí como testigos, Kate. Sea el que sea el objetivo de Aro, no creo que este preparado como para manchar la reputación de los Vulturis con este asunto. Si rechazáramos sus argumentos en nuestra contra, se verá obligado a dejarnos en paz_ dije con demasiado optimismo.

_Claro_ murmuró Tania… "Cómo si fuera eso posible!... a la larga Edward, recuerda que los vampiros no olvidan y mucho menos ellos, a la larga…"

Dame algo de crédito Tanya, algo… un poco de fe al menos.

Entonces a lo lejos oí las ruedas de un auto girando en el camino de entrada, rebusqué en los pensamientos de quien viniera…

_Oh mierda, Charlie_ murmuró Bella a mi lado _Quizá los Denali no les importe subir al primer piso hasta que…_

_No…_ repuse oyendo los pensamientos de advertencia de otros visitantes, mirando hacia la puerta como si pudiera verlos llegar _No es tu padre_ volví a Bella y a mi niña, _Alice a enviado a Peter y Charlote, después de todo. Ha llegado el momento de prepararse para el siguiente paso_

La casa en seguida se puso en movimiento, preparados para hacer el mismo movimiento que hicimos con los Denali, primero con Peter y Charlote y después con los demás que les siguieran.

Llegaron de todas partes, en sus pensamientos vi los rostros erráticos de Carlisle y Alice al mismo tiempo, ellos aún nos enviaban vampiros en nuestra ayuda. A cada uno de ellos o si venían en grupos, hacíamos la misma maniobra… yo primero les hablaba de mi niña, les indicaba que utilizaran sus sentidos para localizarla y luego con los que ya se habían unido a nosotros escudando a Renesmee, se las daba a conocer. Ella hacía lo mismo con todos, era su verdadero don, los encantaba y utilizaba su magia en cuanto ellos ponían sus ojos en mi hija.

Los invitados se desplegaron por la casa con sumo respeto y cuidado y yo traté de poner todo lo que teníamos a su disposición, solo una cosa tuve que advertirles y pedirles encarecidamente. Por supuesto había mucho de ellos como Peter y Charlote, cuya dieta era la tradicional en un vampiro… por lo que debían, a como de lugar, cazar fuera de los límites de Forks y la reserva.

Ellos accedieron sin problemas y fue el problema menor que se presentó.

Habíamos acordado desde el principio, como sucedió con los Denali, que Jacob y la manada eran parte indiscutible de esto. Ellos no entenderían el concepto de imprimación, como yo no lo entendí en un principio, pero al menos podían tolerar la cercanía del lobo. Y lo hicieron… de una manera muy peculiar, no lo consideraron ni persona, ni enemigo… simplemente ignoraban su presencia.

Vi en las mentes de Peter y Charlote a nuestra querida y extrañada Alice, ella no había dado más que indicaciones precisas para venir a nosotros,

"Carlisle les explicará cuando estén allí, solo vayan y confíen en nosotros"

Nada más…

Ni siquiera una promesa de volverlos a ver en el futuro, nada… pero aún así les estaba muy agradecido a Alice y Jassper de haberlos enviado y aún más tranquilo estaba de haberlos visto en la mente de nuestros amigos, al menos tenía la certeza de que ambos estaban bien.

Pronto la casa se llenó de invitados y mi cabeza de sus pensamientos… muchos estaban sumamente intrigados por mi niña, encantados e incluso se habían hecho la promesa ellos mismos de protegerla hasta las últimas consecuencias… lo cual estaba de más agradecido. No todos fueron tan reticentes como la familia de Tanya al ver a Renesmee, muchos de ellos había oído hablar de los niños inmortales pero nunca habían visto a uno… por lo que aceptaron las propias argumentaciones de mi hija sin rechazos.

Carlisle fue muy selectivo al momento de enviar a sus amigos, todos tenían una característica en común con nosotros, algo que los hacía repensar sobre el poder y la voluntad de los Vulturis. Los clanes Europeos comenzaron a llegar luego de unos días

_Es verdad… sorprendentemente_ murmuró Maggie. El aquelarre irlandés fue el primer europeo en llegar, su líder Sioban y Liam, su compañero no necesitaron más que las palabras de Maggie para creernos, incluso sin haber tocado a Nessie. Inusualmente, la más joven del grupo de cabello rizado pelirrojo, tenía el don de saber cuando se estaba mintiendo, en este caso un don muy útil para ellos, porque el resto del aquelarre aceptó la verdad sin réplicas.

Más tarde llegaron los vampiros egipcios, con ellos nos tocó batallar para convencerlos y persuadirlos a quedarse. Benjamin, uno de los vampiros integrantes de ese aquelarre, convenció a Amún, junto con Tía para que se quedaran, pero Amún rehusó tocar a Nessie.

"Sigues siendo reticente a lo nuevo Amún, pero sé que con el tiempo te convencerás… es imposible no querer a esta pequeña ya" pensó Benjamin luego de persuadirlo a quedarse. Me sorprendió ver lo joven y jovial que era, casi me hacía pensar en el joven Seth al oír sus pensamientos, eran tan claros y puros como los del lobo. Su apariencia me indicaba que había sido convertido a joven edad, tal vez casi mi misma edad o un poco menos. En cambio Amún era desconfiado y temía por la seguridad de su compañera Kebi, que no se separaba de su lado.

"Si los Vulturis están involucrados en esto, no quiero saber nada de estar aquí… pero Benjamin, debo cuidar de él, no puedo dejarlo fuera de la vista… no puedo dejar que los Vulturis lo vean…" pensaba Amún con sus ojos fijos en su protegido, a quién él mismo había convertido cuando vió lo que podía hacer el joven.

¿Por qué había tanta preocupación en torno a Benjamin?... pronto lo supe. Con solo echarle un vistazo a la mente del chico y sobre todo a la de Eleazar, él tenía un gran dote… algo nunca antes visto, tan raro y extraño como la propia Renesmee.

_El chico ese… Benjamin. ¿Su don es el de la atracción? ¿o algo por el estilo?... creo que logré bloquearlo_ murmuró Bella esa noche en nuestra cabaña, cobijé a Renesmee en su cama y dejé de lado "Rey Arturo" que era el libro de turno estos días para que mi niña leyera .

_No es eso_ respondí pagando la luz de su mesa de noche _Su don es tan singular que a Amún le aterroriza perderlo. Igual que nosotros planeamos mantener a Renesmee fuera del conocimiento de Aro, él a intentado reservarlo apartado de su atención_ respiré _Amún creó a Benjamin a sabiendas de que iba a ser especial_

_¿Y qué es lo que lo hace?_ preguntó curiosa mientras yo entraba en nuestro dormitorio

_Algo que Eleazar no ha visto nunca antes, de lo que nunca habíamos oído hablar siquiera. Algo contra lo que tampoco tu escudo podría hacer_ sonreí al verla mirarme con su seño fruncido…

Oh si mi amor… alguien inmune a ti…

_Puede influir en los elementos de la naturaleza: tierra, viento, agua y fuego. Es una manipulación física real, no ilusiones de la mente. Benjamin aún está experimentando con ello y Amún pretende moldearlo para convertirlo en un arma, pero ya ves lo independiente que es, no permite que nadie lo utilice_ dije con cierta admiración, el muchacho no se prendería tan fácilmente ante los planes de Amún ni ningún otro… ni mucho menos de los Vulturis.

_A ti te gusta_ dedujo ella.

_Tiene un sentido muy claro del bien y del mal y por supuesto… me gusta su actitud_ dije sonriente mientras me desvestía frente a ella, que ya me esperaba en la mitad de la cama totalmente desnuda. _Ya ves como hizo ya buenas migas con el clan Denali y los demás, Carlisle se encargará de convencer por su parte a Amún_ dejé de hablar y me recosté junto a ella para fundirnos en nuestro primer beso de la noche, el precedente a mucho más.

Rose y Emmett también había hecho su parte, mandando a casa a cuanto vampiro nómade pudieran localizar. Garret era uno de ellos y supuse que Emmett lo debió haber conocido porque vi a mi hermano en su mente, saludándolo efusivamente y presentándole la solicitud de venir a casa como si fuese un gran reto, algo que Garret estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Pronto comprobé que tenía el alma de un guerrero y espíritu valiente, tal cual Emmett… ¡Si mi hermano sabía lo que buscaba!... Garret era todo un aventurero, le gustaba presentarse en retos para probarse a sí mismo.

Les cayó muy bien Tanya y sus hermanas y tenía una predilección por mantener conversaciones con Kate que era entusiasta para eso. Él parecía curioso a cerca de la forma de vida que manteníamos tanto los Denali como los Cullen y consideraba en su mente hacer la prueba de abstenerse de sangre humana y tratar de beber la animal solo para ver si era capaz.

Garret era todo un caso. Y mi niña estaba encantada con él cuando contaba sus aventuras y los retos que tuvo que afrontar.

También llegaron dos mujeres, Mary y Randall. Ella llegaron cada una por su lado pero se conocían de antes, al haberse encontrado en otros lugares y distintos momentos del tiempo, ella estaban dispuestas a quedarse con nosotros incluso.

A medida que la casa se llenaba de visitas mas hoscos e incómodos se volvían otros invitados… o mejor dichos habitantes permanentes en la casa Cullen. Jacob era un ejemplo de ello.

"¿Cuántos más? ¿Faltan venir todavía?... esto apesta cada vez peor y el olor es más repugnante cuando hay sanguijuelas que toman sangre humana…"

Mi niña lo reconfortaba en ciertos momentos, pero él no podía evitar su incomodidad,

"Le diré a tu papi que haga un índice, así no me olvido los nombre… aunque no sé por qué debería recordarlos… a sí! Para saber quién me clavó el diente si ello llega a suceder…"

Oh, no tengas grandes esperanzas chucho…

Carlisle y Esme llegaron poco después de dos semanas, conforme con el recorrido que habían hecho ganando aliados y amigos, con ellos trajeron a alguien más, que solo había accedido por ser amigo de Carlisle… por más que no lo había visto por más de un siglo.

Alistair era un vampiro inglés reacio a estar aquí, Carlisle prácticamente lo obligó a venir recordándole un montón de favores que les debía. Muchos de los presentes desconfiaron de él y él de ellos, andaba solo y por lo general la mayoría del tiempo pensaba en huir cuando la primera amenaza se presentara. Ciertamente tener a un vampiro desconfiado dando vueltas alrededor de mi niña y mi esposa, era algo que podía llegar a estremecerme, pero confiaba en Carlisle y en su buen juicio. El visitante inglés de resistió a tocar a mi hija y prácticamente en mi mente lo veía urgir un plan de escape si el asunto llegaba a un mal fin, él pensaba que la presencia de los Vulturis prometí líos grandes… no lo podía culpar, él los conocía tanto como Carlisle y desconfiaba de ellos, no podía esperar contar con él.

_Claro que ahora sabrán que estoy aquí_ escuchamos una tarde mientras se mantenía apartado de todos en el ático _no hay forma de que Aro no lo sepa a estas alturas. Esto se va a saldar en un montón de siglos de continua huída. Cualquiera con quien Carlisle haya tenido contacto en la última década estará en su lista negra. No me puedo creer como caí envuelto en esta situación ¿qué manera es esta de tratar a los amigos?_ despotricaba lejos de nosotros, en el ático, su lugar favorito de la casa.

Una situación que ni con su don era capaz de eludir so ya estaba metido dentro. Él era un rastreador, aunque no tan bueno como Demetri, que iría hacia él mientras que Alistair huiría en sentido contrario.

Mas tarde recibí los pensamientos brumosos y rústicos de un par de mujeres que nadie había invitado, al menos nadie de los que habían llegado como Carlisle o Emmett. Ellas eran originarias del Amazonas, eran altas y con las facciones típicas de la gente del sur, morenas y de piel curtida, movimientos súbitos y apresurados, reacciones inesperadas y a veces fuera de lugar. Podía ver en sus mentes la pertenencia a la selva, nunca habían pertenecido a un aquelarre ajeno, solo eran ellas y sus propias costumbres.

Lo que me sorprendió desde que leí sus mentes fue saber que las había enviado Alice… ¿Alice por el Amazonas? ¿A caso iba siguiendo un trayecto concreto hacia Sud America?... ¿por qué hacia allí?... pude ver a Alice decirle los mismo que les dijo a Peter y Charlote, sin mas explicaciones o indicaciones. Pude ver en sus mentes a Alice y Jassper tomados de la mano corriendo hacia la selva con mucha prisa, luego de darles el mensaje… pero no iban solos, iban con alguien más, con otra amazona.

_¡Zafrina, Senna! Pero ¿dónde está Kachiri?_ preguntó Carlisle que parecía sumamente sorprendido al verla solo a ellas dos _Nunca las había visto a las tres separadas!_

_Alice nos dijo que debíamos separarnos_ contestó Zafrina con voz grave _ es muy incomodo estar así, pero Alice nos aseguró que nos necesitaban aquí, mientras que ella necesitaba mucho a Kachiri en otro lugar…_

"Alice tenía mucha prisa y que nosotros debíamos apresurarnos… " terminó en su mente toscamente.

Cuando llegó el momento de mostrarles a Renesmee vi a Bella vacilar estremeciéndose al acercarles a nuestra hija, me apresuré a abrazarla por la cintura. No tenía por qué tener miedo, ellas eran toscas y tal vez poco civilizadas, pero eran cuidadosas y precisas, la vida en la selva las había preparado de tal manera que podían ser sigilosas cunado quisieran y poner todos sus sentidos alertas mientras hacían varias cosas a la vez. De más está decir que Nessie las encantó tan pronto como ella puso su pequeña mano en la mejilla de Zafrina.

Zafrina por su parte me devolvió una imagen a cambio de las que les daba Renesmee y lo hizo gracias a su gran don…

_Valla…_ exclamé. Bella se removió en mis brazos y la pude sentir… seguramente no podía ver nada de esa ilusión, sabía que estaba conmigo solo porque la sentía, pero no la veía… en mis ojos solo había selva. Zafrina era impresionante!

"¿Ella no lo ve?... ¿no ve mi ilusión?... es… increible" Zafrina pensaba.

_Es una ilusión muy impactante_ expliqué con voz contenida, era increíble… como si no hablara a nadie, pero la sentía conmigo, en mis brazos… _Puede hacer que la mayoría de la gente vea lo que ella quiera y vea eso y nada más. Por ejemplo, justo ahora tengo la sensación de estar en la mitad de la selva. Resulta tan nítido que es muy posible que me lo creyera si no fuera porque todavía puedo sentirte en mis brazos.

La ilusión se desvaneció y pude ver la sonrisa tosca de Zafrina, sonreí ante la ilusión de que este don podía ser de mucha ayuda si fuera que los Vultris iniciaban la batalla.

Mantén la esperanza, todo elemento es útil para hacerlo…

_Impresionante_ exclamé aún impactado.

"Yo quiero! Yo quiero ver!" pensó mi niña fascinada. Ella se removió en los brazos de Bella y alzó sus brazitos a Zafrina,

_¿Puedo verlo yo también?_ preguntó

_¿Qué es lo que quieres ver?_ inquirió la amazona con voz suave

_Lo que haz hecho a mi papá_

Zafrina asintió y vi cómo en la mente de mi niña se creaba la imagen de la selva y un hermosa cascada entre las rocas, un instante más y Zafrina dejó de trasmitir su ilusión.

_Mas!_ pidió mi hija con insistencia y deseé que Zafrina le dijera que no, pero se la dio… y no solo una vez, muchas… tantas, que Nessie dejó los brazos de su madre para entretenerse con la amazona.

Bella quiso aprovechar ese tiempo libre y sus brazos en libertad para su práctica.

Y fue mi perdición…

Ella me deseaba a mí para hacerlo, ella quería que yo fuera el que le enseñara los movimientos básicos para un plan de defensa… pero ¿cómo hacerlo?... Maldición! ¿Cómo hacer para luchar, aunque sea ficticio, con la mujer por la que darías la vida?

Pero ella estaba empeñada en hacerlo, no podía leer mi mente como para saber lo que se sentía… si lo hubiese podido hacer comprendería que era la muerte en vida tratar de lastimarla, poderla como objetivo e imaginarme las mil y un maneras de matarla con mis manos.

¿Cómo diablos hacerle entender eso?

Estábamos en el patio trasero de la casa, lejos… casi en los límites del bosque. Ella me miraba anisándome, tratando de saber su primer movimiento… no era tan fuerte como a sus principios en esta vida, pero tenía que aprovechar la poca fuerza extra que le quedaba para aprender. Sin embargo para mí… seguía siendo la más frágil de las mujeres.

Ella dio un paso… dos… y corrió hacia mí, cuando le faltaba un metro para llegar a mí dio media vuelta para tratar de bloquearme con un golpe de su brazo en mi cara… pero yo la detuve fácilmente en menos de un segundo, tomándola de la cintura y volteándola hacia mí nuevamente sin dejar que su codo impactara en mi rostro. Salté lejos de ella en seguida… por dios… ¿cómo podía detenerla si a penas la podía tocar cuando las intenciones eran reducirla?

Me quedé mirándola desde la distancia… inmolándome frente a ella, que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, pero yo no era capaz de mover un dedo para detenerla otra vez. Me era imposible pensar en un plan de ataque… imposible, ya que lo único que deseaba en lo más hondo era protegerla.

_Lo siento Bella_ me disculpé con voz contenida,

_No, estoy bien_ dijo ella _empecemos otra vez_

_No puedo_ admití derrotado,

_¿Qué quieres decir con que no puedes? Acabamos de empezar_ murmuró en tono de reproche, mi garganta se cerró…

No puedo amor, no puedo… ¿no ves que te amo demasiado como para detenerte?

_Mira, sé que no soy nada buena en esto, pero no podré mejorar algo si no me ayudas_ añadió

Miré el suelo totalmente derrumbado y luego de un segundo la sentí encima mío en plan juguetón, mis defensas estaban derribadas… no pude reaccionar, no con ella, no había manera de que eso sucediera. Caímos al suelo juntos, ella sobre mí…

_He ganado!_ anunció. La miré entrecerrando los ojos…

Siempre ganaras conmigo mi amor… siempre…

_¿Edward? ¿Qué va mal? ¿Por qué no quieres enseñarme?_ ella me quedó mirando mientras yo trataba de encontrar las palabras para decirle lo tan patético que era, lo tan asustado que estaba de poder lastimarla. Tarde un minuto para poder contestar,

_Simplemente es que… no lo soporto_ admití con voz gruesa _Emmett y Rosalie saben tanto como yo y Tanya y Eleazar es probable que muchos más. Pídeselo a alguno de ellos_ casi le imploré…

_Eso no es justo! tu eres muy bueno en esto. Ayudaste a Jassper en su momento, cuando luchaste con él y los otros. ¿Por qué yo no? ¿Qué es lo que hago mal?_

Diablos… Maldición Bella!...

Suspiré exasperado. Sentía rabia… ira… dolor al mismo tiempo, ¿por qué no podía entender? ¿Por qué no se ponía en mi jodido lugar?!...

_No puedo mirarte de esa manera, analizándote como un objetivo, buscando la manera en la que puedo matarte…_ me sentí estremecer _ Se me hace demasiado real. No tenemos tiempo para que en realidad importe quién te enseñe. Cualquiera será capaz de mostraste los principios fundamentales._ decidí… no había otra opción.

Ella bufó y puso mala cara. Alcé una mano y con la punta de mi pulgar toqué su labio sobresaliente…

Eres tan terca mi amor… pero te amo tanto…

_A demás no es necesario, porque los Vulturis se detendrán. Haremos que entiendan_

_Pero y si no es así?! Necesito aprender esto_ inquirió…

_Encuentra otro maestro_

Fue mi última palabra… no pensaba conversar nuevamente esto, ella… hiciera lo que hiciera, no iba a poder hacerme cambiar de opinión. Simplemente la amaba demasiado como para atacarla… demasiado.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	37. Bajo tu protección

**Bajo tu protección**

* * *

Veía a través de los ojos de los demás, por que no era capaz de ver por mí mismo. Eleazar me hablaba junto con mi padre, sabía que estaban diciendo algo importante, tal vez haciendo estrategias y midiendo posibilidades, pero mi mente estaba en esos ojos que la veían… Emmett.

"Vamos pequeña… ja! Cómo si tuvieras fuerza aún, no hay más neófitos alrededor"

_Vamos Bella!... aquí estoy nena!_ dijo mientras con sus manos llamaba a Bella que estaba parada frente a él, ella estaba en posición de lucha, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta, ropa deportiva y sus ojos atentos en los movimientos provocativos de Emmett, cuyo único objetivo, en vez de enseñar, era vengarse de aquella pulseada perdida. Él se cansó de esperar… impaciente por supuesto, dio un paso rápido hacia Bella y ella lo esquivó con un rápido al costado, ella nuevamente se puso en guardia y mi hermano no perdió tiempo… se disparó contra ella y la tomó del cuello derribándola contra el suelo, Bella emitió un grito de sorpresa…

Gemí y cerré los ojos, fue un dolor para mí, aunque sabía que no le dolía para nada.

_Edward ¿estas aquí?... hijo, ¿qué opinas de lo que dijo Eleazar?..._ la voz de mi padre me distrajo de lo que sucedía fuera de la casa, en el patio. Abrí los ojos y Elezar y mi padre me miraban expectantes, a mi lado Tanya y Zafrina estaban esperando mi respuesta. En seguida miré en la mente de ellos y supe lo que habían estado hablando, me apresuré a responder,

_Si, parece buena idea, sin embargo hay que tener en cuenta que los primeros en llegar antes de Aro será Alec y Jane, ellos son su defensa primordial…_ dije recordando lo que la mente de Jane y Alec me habían gritado esa vez en Volterra.

Ellos continuaron hablando y juro, juro que traté de ignorar lo que se producía en el patio trasero, pero me fue imposible… ella me llamaba, ella era la única que podía ver alrededor mío, no había nadie más, no podía ignorar su presencia.

_Vamos Bella… ¿se te acabó la fuerza? ¿Qué harás ahora con eso?... eres igual a mí en ese sentido!_ gritó con fuerza Emmett, Bella no decía nada… solo caminaba alrededor de Emmett y este se movía a la par, midiéndose los dos.

Entonces Bella corrió hacia mi hermano sin previo aviso y él con un movimiento rápido barrió sus pies para tomarla de los brazos con ambas manos y lanzarla hasta el otro lado del prado, la espalda de Bella chocó contra un tronco, el cual se quebró y cayó, Bella corrió nuevamente, obstinada y dio una voltereta en el aire antes de llegar a Emmett, levantó su pierna para propinarle una patada en la cara, pero Emmett fue más rápido, tomó su pierna y como un buen lanzador, la arrojó nuevamente al otro lado del prado.

El maldito no le estaba enseñando… ¡maldito!... la estaba torturando por la pulseada que ella ganó. Un gruñido nació en mi pecho y apreté los puños a mis lados, eso era precisamente lo que temía hacerle, pero Bella era realmente obstinada, realmente terca! ¿Cómo diablos había aceptado que Emmett la entrenara?... si lo que menos estaba haciendo él era eso. Sentí la mano de alguien en mi brazo, al enfocar mi mirada y dejar de ver de los ojos de Emmett, vi a mi padre y todos allí mirándome curiosamente, la mano de Tanya sobre mj brazo,

"¿Qué es Edward?... gruñiste y estas tenso… ¿qué es?" pesó ella.

Negué con la cabeza y di un paso hacia atrás,

_Bella…_ susurré con voz entrecortada, los dejé allí abajo y subí las escaleras hacia mi antigua habitación. Ella lo había pedido, lo sabía… ella quería entrenar, quería perfeccionarse por si había una posible lucha, la cual no iba a dejar que sucediera, ¿pero así?... ¿de ese modo quería perfeccionarse? ¿Sometiéndose a golpes, choques, barridas y puñetazos?

Miré por la ventana de mi habitación y la imagen de ella aún luchado con Emmett estaba allí y no me di cuenta que estaba jadeando, mi pecho oprimido, no podía soportar que ella hiciera eso, no podía permitirlo… ni siquiera podía verlo. Llevé mis manos a mi cabello y los jalé con toda mi fuerza, ¡¿por qué diablos era tan obstinada?!.

_Edward_ dijo alguien a mis espaldas, la voz de Tanya pero también los pensamientos de alguien más. _¿No soportas que ella luche?_

_No…_ respiré euforico _ no soporto verla indefensa_ susurré con voz apretada. Mi vista fija en la ventana, los demás vampiros se había reunido en el claro observando la lucha, tan desigual…

_Emmett es… Emmett_ dijo Tanya detrás de mí, _los hombres son todos iguales, a menos que estén enamorados, aunque sabes que él no le haría daño_

"Tu esposa es fuerte, esos golpes no hacen daño… al menos no a ella, que aún conserva algo de neófito" los pensamientos de Zafrina llegaron hasta mí, sentí su presencia a mi lado.

"¿Estarías más tranquilo si mis hermanas y yo fuéramos sus maestras?... será solo técnica y estrategia, no golpes como Emmett…" pensó Tanya. Lancé un respiro de alivio,

_Estaría muy agradecido por ello_ dije con mi voz aún dura.

Luego de eso, pude respirar más tranquilo cuando Tanya y sus hermanas se ofrecieron como instructoras, Bella parecía aliviada también, ella nunca estaría sola. Con ellas mi esposa aprendió técnicas más directas y menos dañinas, las mujeres Denali manejaban el mismo adiestramiento que Jassper había utilizado con nosotros aquella vez para luchar contra los neófitos, golpes de ataque, movimientos certeros, defensa y estrategia. Incluso se unieron a la instrucción Garret y Zafrina en diferentes ocasiones, Garret era fuerte y tenía experiencia con la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, sus aventuras lo habían llevado a experimentar diferentes situaciones, en cuanto a Zafrina, ella tenía otras técnicas de lucha, más salvajes y llevadas a cabo más por instinto que por razón.

Bella era muy buena alumna, sabíamos que no había mucho tiempo para un entrenamiento adecuado, pero ella era vehemente y fuerte, ella tenía hambre de aprender lo más que pudiera, ella deseaba proteger a su familia.

Las clases de lucha se habían tornado con los días, de lo físico al ejercicio mental. Kate se había encargado de cumplir su palabra a mi esposa, de enseñarle a proyectar su poder fuera de ella, o al menos intentarlo. Cada día veía los esfuerzos de mi Bella, luchando contra ella misma para poder expander su defensa más allá de ella, era algo útil para ella y para Renesmee llegado el caso, por lo que decidí ayudar.

Me ofrecí de conejillo de indias, me daba gusto hacerlo, servir para ella, a cambio de verla derribada en el suelo por una embestida de Emmett. Ella fue reticente en un principio, por supuesto ella no deseaba verme sufrir por algo así nuevamente, verme en Volterra frente a Jane revolcándome en el dolor por una ilusión mental, había sido suficiente para ella, pero había logrado convencerla de que era necesario hacer eso. Renesmee lo valía, ella aceptó a regañadientes.

No me importaba recibir descarga tras descarga de dolor por parte de Kate con tal de ganar tiempo para que Bella pudiera ser capaz de hacer lo que tanto anhelaba, Kate trataba de ser suave, pero ella aún estaba experimentado con eso y no garantizaba nada, Bella no podía detener el flujo de dolor que se producía cuando los dedos de Kate tocaban a penas mi piel del brazo. Dolían… sí que dolían, pero traté siempre de hacer lo posible para no demostrárselo a Bella, ella debía continuar practicando para el bien de nuestra hija.

Ella quería probar suerte con Zafrina, argumentando que las visiones de la amazona eran más inofensivas que las descargas eléctricas de Kate, pero tanto Zafrina como yo y el resto de los vampiros, sabíamos que lo que Bella necesitaba era mayor motivación.

_He!_ murmuré reprimiendo el dolor con dificultad, aunque pude esbozar una sonrisa para mi esposa que me miraba preocupada _Ese a penas me ha llegado, buen trabajo, Bella!_ exclamé con demasiadas ganas de sobar el lugar donde Kate había puesto su dedo.

"Ese fue fuerte, Bella casi lo bloquea si es que apenas te dolió" pensó Kate.

Bella inhaló un gran trago de aire y se concentró en lo último que había hecho bien, ese bloqueo había sido más cercano a algo que nada. Podía ver la concentración en sus ojos, si estaba haciendo algo, se ponía en manifiesto cuando sus ojos se nublaban en concentración, parecía como si ella podía ver o sentir su escudo desplegarse desde su cuerpo, me hubiese gustado poder ver eso… si al menos no leía su mente, hubiese deseado ver el por qué.

_Otra vez Kate_ resopló con los dientes apretados, la fuerza con la que sostenía su escudo era visible, sin embargo yo no sentía nada diferente. Kate acercó su mano a mi piel y me preparé para ello, cerré mi garganta y me concentré en recibir la descarga de dolor… pero nunca llegó.

Suspiré aliviado inconscientemente,

_Nada en esta ocasión._

Kate alzó una ceja,

_Pues eso no fue nada flojo_ admitió,

_Estupendo_ bufó Bella entusiasmada.

_Prepárate_ dijo de pronto Kate. Alzó su mano y sentí la corriente eléctrica chocar contra mi cuerpo, me estremecí y nuevamente cruzó por mi mente el dolor que me había infligido Jane. Siseé entre dientes consciente de que era solo una reacción instintiva a la amenaza que mi cuerpo reconocía como la que Jane me había hecho sufrir una vez.

_Lo siento!, lo siento!, lo siento!_ murmuró mi esposa cerca de mí, sus manos acariciando el lugar donde Kate había hecho su trabajo. Me recompuse rápidamente, esto debería ser un momento de aprendizaje para mi amor, no uno de angustia,

_Estás haciendo un trabajo increíble Bella!_ dije atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo, mis brazos se cerraron en su pequeña cintura y besé sus cabellos a modo de aliento, que ella supiera que no había hecho nada malo _Apenas llevas trabajando en esto unos días y has conseguido hacer una proyección de vez en cuando. Kate, dile lo bien que lo está haciendo_ supliqué mirando a mi prima por encima del hombro de mi amor, no iba a permitir que mi Bella retornara a tomar clases de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Kate frunció los labios… su mente no me decía que fuera algo bueno. Solté a Bella cuando ella oyó el silencio de Kate,

_No lo sé. Es obvio que tiene una habilidad tremenda y solo estamos comenzando a acercarnos. Puede hacerlo mejor, estoy segura. Le hace falta un poco más de incentivo_ dijo buscando en su mente la solución a eso. Bella la miró con incredulidad y enojo, yo sabía lo duro que era para ella verme a mí sufriendo las descargas eléctricas, lo había sido en Volterra y yo mismo había visto su reacción a través de los pensamientos de Alice, pero un mal necesario.

Kate miró alrededor buscando algo, los rostros de quienes estaban allí, observando los avances de Bella cada vez eran más, todos pensaban que Bella lo estaba haciendo bien… que ya suficiente motivación era verme sufrir a mí. Pero Kate no pensaba lo mismo.

"Si tan solo… oh!... por supuesto, la pequeña"

_Kate…_ advertí, aunque sabía que su intención no era hacerle daño. Ella se encaminó a la veda del río sin escuchar mi advertencia, Bella siguió la dirección de su mirada y se paralizó cuando vió a Nessie de la mano de Zafrina y Senna, con Jacob siguiéndolas de cerca.

_Nessie_ dijo Kate llamando la atención de mi hija _¿quieres venir a ayudar a tu madre?_

_No_ rugió Bella a mi lado, su rostro retorcido de enojo y desesperación, me apresuré a abrazarla y hacerle saber que estaba yo allí, que nada podía pasarle a nuestra hija, nunca lo permitiría, pero su instinto de madre fue más fuerte. Se soltó de mí y corrió adelantándose a Kate, Nessie venía correteando en dirección nuestra con las amazonas detrás.

"Oh dios… ¿no entiende que nunca le haría daño?... jamás pensé que ella creyera eso"

Pero Bella estaba enceguecida…

_No, y es un rotundo no, Kate_ masculló. Nessie llegó a su madre y Bella la alzó rápidamente protegiendo su cuerpo con los brazos a su alrededor.

"Mamita, está asustada… pero nadie me haría daño, son amigos" pensó mi niña sintiendo el agarre de su madre,

_Mami, yo quiero ayudar_ se animó a decir, su pequeña mano viajó al cuello de mi esposa, las imágenes de ella y su mami, jugando y trabajando en equipo se reflejó en su mente.

_No!_ replicó ella aún ciega por su instinto, Kate dio un paso hacia ella y Bella retrocedió,

"Edward, hazle saber que nada sucederá, está asustada" los pensamientos de mi madre llegaron hasta mí,

"Edward no te atrevas a hacer nada… ella será capaz de hacerlo, lo sé, nunca pensé que el instinto de protección de una madre fuera tal" pensó Kate.

Yo observaba a Bella que retrocedía hacia atrás la misma cantidad de pasos que Kate caminaba.

_Apártate de nosotras Kate_ advirtió Bella y entonces pude ver sus ojos encapuchados, su mirada nublada en concentración y sabía que su escudo estaba actuando.

_No_ murmuró Kate adelantándose más rápidamente, acechándolas como si gueran presas de un león, pero Bella no mostraba miedo, ni cobardía, ella era feroz y mi pecho se hinchó de orgullo, no podía amarla más. Cambió a Renesmee a su espalda con un movimiento rápido y preparó sus manos para tomar las de Kate si se aproximaba más, sabía que era capaz…

Kate dio un paso rápido hacia Bella, ella se agazapó mostrando sus dientes y construyendo un gruñido grueso y feroz en su garganta, rugió como nunca la oí rugir, ni siquiera en nuestros momentos de caza o en la cama. No podía haber sentimiento más fuerte que el de una madre protegiendo a su hijo y Bella me lo había demostrada en varias ocasiones, de hecho desde que se enteró que llevaba en su vientre a nuestra hija.

Bella mostró los dientes y pude ver sus ojos totalmente ciegos, oscuros como el carbón, fieros y a punto de atacar,

"Solo un poco más… solo un poco" pensó Kate calculando la distancia entre bella y ella.

_Ten cuidado Kate_ advertí, esta demostración había sido suficiente y Bella había tenido demasiada tensión. Kate dio otro paso más hacia ellas y vi la determinación en Bella, me preparé para saltar entre ellas… pero Kate volteó hacia mí,

_¿Puedes escuchar algo de Nessie?_ preguntó con tranquilidad. Me apresuré a correr entre ella y Bella que ya se había agachado para saltar sobre Kate,

_No, nada en absoluto_ afirmé sin poder leer la mente de mi niña por primera vez, Bella lo había logrado _y ahora dale a Bella un poco de espacio para que se calme, Kate. No deberías torturarla de ese modo. Ya sé que no lo parece, pero no olvides que solo tiene unos meses_

_No contamos con tiempo para hacer esto con amabilidad, Edward. Debemos empujarla un poco. Únicamente disponemos de unas cuantas semanas y ella tiene el potencial._

_Apartate un minuto Kate_ le pedí entre dientes.

"Edward, diablos!... ella lo logró, con practica puede hacerlo mejor, estoy segura que ella está dispuesta"… pensó poniendo mala cara, le lacé una advertencia con mis ojos, nunca más haría algo que no fuera voluntad de Bella, ella no podía ponerse en esa situación.

_Kate_ gruñó Bella al mismo tiempo que sentí la palma de su pequeña mano reposando en mi baja espalda. Bella jadeó, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural, sentía la presión de su mano como hierro en mi espalda, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, _otra vez, pero a Edward solo_ jadeó. Kate volvió hacia nosotros y se posicionó frente a mí, sus ojos topacio brillantes fijos en los míos,

"Ya ves… ella es incansable, lo logrará, el que este en estado de furia y enojo lo hace posible…"

Alzó una mano y la puso en mi hombro,

_Nada_ sonreí al mismo tiempo que Kate, su mirada de suficiencia fue reemplazada por una de concentración,

_¿Y ahora?_ preguntó

_Nada todavía_ afirme mirando a mi prima que aumentaba su esfuerzo,

"Oh diablos!... estoy en mi mayor esfuerzo"… pensó Kate en un momento,

_¿Y ahora?_ preguntó dificultosamente, la adrenalina corría por mis venas, lo único excepto la electricidad que supuestamente estaría carcomiendo mis fibras, sonreí…

_Absolutamente nada_ dije con efervescencia, quería voltear y besar con toda la fuerza de mi cuerpo a mi esposa que había hecho lo mejor de sí.

"Maldición, imposible!..."

Kathe gruñó y retrocedió, enseguida Zafrina tomó su lugar,

_¿Puedes ver esto?_ preguntó con ansiedad, sus ojos brillaron a la espera y lo único que vi en su mente fue que algo estaba proyectando, veía la imagen en su cabeza y agradecí no poder perderme en esa visión.

_No veo nada que no debería_ murmuré con calma, ella miró a mi niña,

_¿Y tu Renesmee?_

Mi hija rió divertida de lo que estábamos haciendo, tan eufórica como yo y negó con la cabeza,

Oh cielos! Esto realmente podría funcionar!...

Sentí a Bella jadear detrás de mí, su mano flaqueaba pero se sostenía en mi espalda aún, ella estaba en su máximo esfuerzo y la furia y el enojo estaba esfumándose, por lo que su esfuerzo se hizo aún mayor.

_No entren en pánico_ advirtió a los presentes, todos asintieron confundido y se estremecieron sabiendo lo que vendría _Quiero ver a qué distancia ella puede extenderlo_

La imagen que todos vieron fue la misma y ahogaron un grito cuando se les presentó, lo vi en sus mentes, más no en la mía… ellos veían el desierto total, la tierra reseca bajo sus pies y el cielo oscuro y nublado por el vapor oscuro que salía de entre las grietas, sobre el horizonte había fuego, llamas que comían la tierra y avanzaban hacia ellos, una terrible visión. Agradecí estar envuelto en esa burbuja junto a mi niña.

"Esto es horrible… es lo peor que vi en mi vida y sé que solo es una visión" pensó Tanya…

Eleazar y Carmen se aferraban uno al otro que era lo único que nos los hacía sentir solos en ese lugar.

Mi niña por su parte estaba mirando a todos sorprendida, a la distancia a unos metros de ella Jacob maldecía haberse quedado a observar, con su mirada perdida como los demás, pero estaba a su vez tranquilo de que su Nessie no tuviera esa visión.

"Jaiki… no te asustes Jaiki…" pensó inocentemente mi hija.

_Levanten su mano cuando recuperen su vista_ inquirió Zafrina, miré a mi alrededor mientras a su vez sentí jadear más duro a Bella a mis espaldas, _Ahora, Bella. Veamos cuántos puedes proteger._ luego de unos segundos Kate a un lado de Zafrina enfocó sus ojos parpadeando y levantó la mano.

_¡Fascinante!_ murmuré al borde del ataque de adrenalina _ Es como un cristal unidireccional. Puedo leer todo que ellos piensan, pero ellos no pueden alcanzarme detrás de ello. Y puedo oír a Renesmee, aunque yo no pudiera cuando yo era por fuera. Apostaré que Kate podría electrocutarme ahora, porque ella es debajo del paraguas. Todavía no puedo oírte Bella._ reflexión sin embargo, bajé la mirada tratando de comprender, oía a mi niña, se supone que Bella había sacado el escudo de su mente, pero aún así no podía oírla… _ Hmm. ¿Cómo trabaja esto? Me pregunto si quizá es por voluntad propia_ susurré.

El escudo parecía compuesto por capas… capas y capas, la superficial y más dura, como la de una cebolla, era con la que Bella nos había envuelto, las más finas la protegían a ella…. Era increíble…

Entonces noté que Garret alzó la mano, él estaba próximo a Kate y su mente y clara miraba a Bella con admiración, la adrenalina también sacudiendo su cuerpo,

_Muy bien_ murmuró Zafrina con una sonrisa amplia _ahora…_

Pero un agudo grito sentí detrás de mí, Bella ya no soportaba mantener su escudo, con una leve sacudida vi reflejado el miedo en la mente de mi hija que había dejado de ser protegida por el escudo, pero rápidamente Bella lo desplegó nuevamente, oí que hizo sonar los dientes…

_¿Puedo tener un minuto?_ jadeó finalmente mi esposa,

_Por supuesto_ en seguida Zafrina bajó la visión y todos pudieron respirar tranquilos finalmente.

Volteé a ver a mi Bella, ella jadeaba como si hubiese sido humana y hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo, mi niña ya en brazos de Jacob que no veía la hora de sacarla de ese paraguas, besé a Bella en la frente y acaricié su espalda,

_Kate_ oí que llamaban a la deriva, mis ojos fueron de Bella hacia el vampiro que tenía pensamientos muy peculiares,

_Yo que tú no lo haría_ le dije a modo de advertencia. Garret quería batirse a duelo con Kate, no precisamente con las intenciones de ganar, pero quería saber qué tan espeluznante era el don de Kate.

_Ellos dicen que puedes poner a vampiro sobre su espalda en el suelo._ dijo a pesar de mi advertencia,

_Si…_ murmuró Kate llamándolo con sus dedos, _¿curioso?_

_ Esto es algo que nunca he visto. Parece que podría ser una exageración_ dijo el vampiro incrédulo alzando los hombros.

_Tal vez_ Kate dijo, su cara de repente seria. _Tal vez esto sólo influye en el débil o los jóvenes. No estoy segura. Tú pareces fuerte, sin embargo. Quizás puedas resistir mi don._

"Pobre diablo, sabrá que ni de lejos es una exageración…" pensó ella,

Garret sonrió mostrando que aceptaba el desafío, pero vaciló por un segundo, ignoró su instinto de auto preservación y con la punta de su dedo índice tocó la palma de la mano de Kate.

Garret voló por los aires como si un tren de carga hubiese chocado contra él y cayó de espaldas al suelo,

_Te dije_ le murmuré. Él abrió los ojos parpadeando como si hubiese sufrido un shock y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia,

_Wow_ exclamó él,

_¿Disfrutaste esto?_ preguntó Kate satisfecha consigo misma, le gustaba el espíritu valiente de él y quedó satisfecha cuando pudo callar su petulancia.

_No estoy loco!_ dijo él meneando la cabeza de incredulidad _pero eso fue seguro algo…_

_Eso es lo que oí_ dijo Kate satisfecha, rodé los ojos… ¿quién era ahora la petulante?

Entonces al mismo tiempo que extraños pensamientos venían a mí, oí las voces desconocidas en la entrada del otro lado de la casa. Oí la voz molesta de Carlisle dentro de la casa y sus pensamientos,

_¿Alice los envió?_ dijo en voz alta,

"No creo que Alice los haya enviado… ella los hubiese evitado, al igual que yo" replicó en sus pensamientos.

Eso fue suficiente para que mis pies reaccionaran. Corrí entre los vampiros hacia la casa, dejando a mi pequeña familia detrás. Carlisle estaba frente a dos vampiros que esperaban entrar a la casa,

_Nadie nos envió…_ dijo uno de ellos. Me dispuse a investigar su mente, ellos venían con la clara idea de hacer frente a los Vulturis, de sacarlos de su lugar de poder y querían aprovechar toda oportunidad que se les presentara para hacerlo, habían luchado contra ellos hace unos siglos atrás… fueron diezmados y ahora volvían para terminar con su intento de derrocamiento,

"Edward, ellos son el clan rumano, fervientes enemigos de los Vulturis, hace mucho tiempo que no los veía… sin embargo siguen siendo un par de vampiros resentidos al parecer" pensó Carlisle para mí.

_¿Entonces qué te trae aquí ahora?_ preguntó mi padre confundido, él los conocía y sabía que estos vampiros habían hecho su intento en su momento.

_Viajes de palabra_ una voz diferente contestó _Oímos indirectas que Volturi se movían contra ustedes. Había rumores que no estarían solos. Obviamente los rumores eran ciertos. Esto es una reunión impresionante_ dijeron con reverencia,

_No estamos desafiando el Volturis_ Carlisle contestó en un tono tenso. _Hubo un malentendido es todo. Un malentendido muy serio, desde luego, pero un esperamos aclararlo. Lo que ven son testigos. Sólo necesitamos que los Volturi escuchen, no hicimos…_

_No nos importa lo que digan que hicieron_ el primero interrumpió, su piel blanca casi trasparente y ojos color del rubí me recordaron a Aro y Cayo, tan viejos como el tiempo, antiguos y aún así inmortales. _Y no nos importa si rompiste la ley._ añadió.

_Y que tan grave es_ dijo el segundo a su lado,

_Hemos estado esperando un milenio y medio que la escoria Italiana fuera desafiada_ dijo el primero. _Si hay posibilidad ellos cayeran, nosotros estaremos aquí para verlo_

_O hasta ayudar a derrotarlos_ concluyó el otro. _si existe una posibilidad de derrotarlos_

_¿Bella?_ llamé a mi esposa con tono suave, sabía que ella podía temer por nuestra niña, pero con la cantidad de vampiros a nuestras espaldas mirando con curiosidad a nuestros nuevos invitados, no había nada que temer _Trae a Renesmee aquí, por favor. Tal vez deberíamos probar las afirmaciones de nuestros invitados rumanos._

Bella vino a través de la gente hasta llegar a mi lado, Renesmee oculta tras su cabello, en el hueco de su cuello, esos vampiros la intimidaban tanto como a muchos,

"Valla… ¿una niña inmortal?... esto sí que es novedoso"

_Bueno, bueno, Carlisle, ¿Has estado de travieso, verdad?_ preguntó uno con cierto sarcasmo,

_Ella no es lo que piensan, Stefan._ aclaró mi padre,

_Y no nos importa tampoco, como dijimos antes _ respondió el que en su mente vi como como Vladimir

_Entonces es bienvenido a observar, Vladimir, pero definitivamente no es nuestro plan desafiar a los Volturi, como dijimos antes_ replicó mi padre. Ambos sonrieron con optimismo,

_Entonces solo cruzaremos nuestros dedos_ Stefan comenzó.

_Y esperemos ser afortunados_ terminó Vladimir.

No fiaba de ellos, que más que salir de testigos ansiaban derrotar a los Volturis, deseaban una lucha, un enfrentamiento y era precisamente lo que yo menos deseaba, aunque claro… llegado el caso, pelearían ferozmente sea cual fuere el objetivo.

Ellos miraban satisfechos con la esperanza en su corazón, en su mente de que esta podía ser su oportunidad, Renesmee no les causó mayor interés y se negaron a tocarla argumentando que ellos iba a permanecer fuera cual fuera porqué tenían que luchar, ellos tenían la convicción y, como los Vulturis, solo esperaban la oportunidad.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	38. Ausencia

**Ausencia**

* * *

Los días parecían fugaces, era increíble que cuando uno deseaba que el tiempo fuera piadoso y pasara lentamente, éste jugaba la mala pasada de hacer girar las agujas del reloj con más rapidez.

Bella había estado entrenando duramente con Kate para poder manipular lo mejor posible su don, lo estaba logrando, de hecho lo había hecho bastante bien para ser que tuvo solo menos de un mes de preparación, su motivación principal era nuestra niña y eso podía ayudarla aunque fuera demasiado drástico para ella hacerlo y pensar que su niña podría estar en peligro, era un hecho que teníamos que aceptar y una cuestión que era suficiente para ella, aún sin tener que utilizar a la niña de la manera que lo había hecho Kate. Bella luego descubrió que parecía más fácil practicar con Zafrina, ella podía manejar la mente a su antojo sin la necesidad de infligir dolor… por lo que Bella acabó prefiriéndola. Emmett por su parte, y con una charla previa, había accedido a ser menos drástico con mi esposa, sabiendo lo que mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi ser completo sentía cada vez que la veía en peligro. Él había aceptado enseñarle a Bella sin llegar al límite.

Los visitantes de la casa se desplegaron por ella con una aparente calma y tranquilidad, ellos sabían en lo que se habían metido, ellos eran conscientes de que existía el peligro inminente tan solo con ver a mi hija, no había manera de que los Vulturis no se enteran de una manera u otra de quiénes habían sido participes de esto, hayan estado de acuerdo o no. Algunos, incluso, como Amun, se habían resignados desde el primero momento luego de ver a Nessie y permanecían con nosotros porque no valía la pena huir. Me hubiese gustado que nos otorgaran un poco de crédito al menos, sabiendo que por lo que teníamos que luchar no era ningún delito.

Bella estaba ansiosa, ella había telefoneado a Charlie varias veces en las dos últimas semanas, tratando de mantenerlo entretenido y conforme al menos con las conversaciones telefónicas, él sin embargo estaba dispuesto a venir a casa de los Cullen ya que quería ver a Renesmee, mi niña se había ganado a Charlie en serio, al igual que tenía en un puño los corazones de todos los vampiros de la casa… con algunas excepciones.

Bella había pensado que lo mejor era tener que ir a visitarlo porque de ninguna manera iba a permitir que Charlie se apareciera en una casa que podría convertirse en su trampa mortal, a pesar de que habíamos acordado con todos como regla principal, cazar fuera de los límites de Forks y La Push. Bella no quería correr riesgos, y yo tampoco.

_¿Volverás pronto?... yo debería acompañarte…_ ella estaba sacando de la mesita de la sala las llaves del Volvo. Fruncí el seño al ver que había evitado las llaves de su Ferrari, que aún estaba allí intacta luego de aquella noche en que le mostré su regalo, el auto de después como ella lo llamaba.

Había sido una noche luego de haber llegado de cazar, antes de la repentina huída de Alice. Nessie estaba en casa durmiendo en brazos de alguien, tal vez Rosalie. Llevé a Bella hasta el garaje con los ojos vendados, ella tenía los sentidos a flor de piel por lo que a medida que nos acercábamos al garaje ella ya sabía de qué manera olía el cuero nuevo que forraba los asientos y la manera en que había quemado el motor cuando Rosalie lo había probado a la mañana mientras nosotros estábamos en nuestra casa.

Cuando destapé sus ojos ella no mostró mayor entusiasmo, pero disfruté observar la manera en que ella comenzó a caminar alrededor de la Ferrary con la punta de sus dedos rozando las delicadas líneas del auto último modelo, su labio inferior presionado entre sus dientes y un suspiro de satisfacción, quería creer, o tal vez resignación. Ella alzó los ojos cuando llegó al mismo lugar desde donde había partido acariciando el auto y sonrió rodando los ojos,

_Te ves hermosa parada allí mi amor… te verás mucho más hermosa cuando lo conduzcas_ dije acercándome a ella y rozando mis labios con los suyos, ella chasqueó su lengua y rió.

_Créeme que tú eres el que se ve bien es autos deportivos, yo por lo pronto… extraño mi pickup_ alzó los hombros y la atrapé con mis manos en su cintura negando con la cabeza de incredulidad,

_¿Cuándo entenderás la utilidad y los placeres que puedes encontrar en un auto deportivo ultimo modelo Bella?_

¡Por dios que terca era!

_El día que tu entiendas lo cómodo y poco presuntuoso que puede ser una camioneta_ dijo ella alzándose de puntillas…. ¡Diablos! No quería seguir replicando por un caso perdido, en vez de eso me sumergí en su boca gozando del único y más adorable placer que el destino me daría, mejor que mil autos deportivos, asientos de cuero y un buen paseo por la carretera a 190 kilómetros por hora… mi Bella.

Pestañeé cuando ella cerró el pequeño cajón de llaves de los autos y me miró antes de salir por esa puerta por casi toda la tarde, el brillo de sus ojos era nuevo, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas como si estuviera esforzándose a mirarme directamente.

_Edward mi amor, yo puedo hacer esto sola, Jake nos acompañará y Nessie estará bien, Charlie la extraña… pasaremos el día compensando lo que no podemos estar juntos, no hace falta que nos acompañes_ sus ojos vacilaron por una milésima de segundo y metí las manos dentro de mis bolsillos del pantalón… ¿cómo no podía dejarla ir? ¿por qué me costaba tanto hacerlo?.

Era la primera vez que literalmente nos separábamos desde que nos habíamos casado y… dolía. No lo recordé hasta sentir nuevamente ese golpe en mi pecho alertándome que ella podría ponerse en peligro. ¡Pero vamos Edward! Ella es vampiro ahora… no pasará nada, por dios…

_Dile al chucho que las cuide bien_ dije con una media sonrisa sabiendo muy bien que Jacob nos estaba escuchando desde el garaje. Me acerqué a mi esposa y suspiré al juntar su frente con la mía,

_Vuelve pronto a casa mi amor, te estaré esperando_ le dije antes de tazar su mejilla con mi mano y dejar un reclamativo beso en sus labios. Mi hija, rió tímidamente en los brazos de su madre y me separé de mi amor solo para besar la frente de mi otro pequeño amor y mirarla a sus ojos _recuerda no asustar al abuelo Charlie, él se puede asustar si le muestras tu don_ dije suavemente, ella asintió luego de haber escuchado atentamente cada una de mis palabras,

"Solo déjanos ir papi… Jaiki nos cuidará bien" replicó en su mente con urgencia. Bueno… creo que la ansiedad de verse era mutual.

Ellas dieron media vuelta y salieron de la casa por el porche, caminaron hasta el garaje y allí estaba Jake esperando, mirando con admiración cada uno de los coches familiares. Su mirada iba de la Ferrari de Bella a mi Aston Martín, al cual le dirigía una mirada nostálgica al ya haberlo probado una vez…

Vamos a ver perro, trae sana a mis chicas de vuelta y tal vez te deje usarlo de nuevo.

_¿Por qué no podemos llevar tu Ferrari?_ preguntó él cuando Bella fue hasta el Volvo y acomodó a Nessie en él,

_Porque es demasiado llamativo_ respondió ella _podemos ir de pie, pero eso pondría a Charlie de los nervios_

"Ja! Cómo si a Charlie le fuera importar eso" refunfuñó Jacob en su mente.

_¿Cómo lo llevas?_ preguntó ella saliendo del garaje. Jacob la miró con el ceño fruncido y alzó sus hombros resignado,

_¿Y tú qué crees?_ su voz amarga estremeció a mi Nessie _Me ponen malo todos esos apestosos chupasangres_ miró a Bella que lo miraba con el seño fruncido y se apresuró a descargar la sarta de palabras que venían a su mente. _ Si, lo sé, lo sé, son buenos chicos, están aquí para ayudar, nos van a salvar a todos etcétera, etcétera… dí lo que quieras, pero tengo muy claro que Drácula uno y drácula dos son espeluz-taculares._

Tuve que reír, en la mente de Jacob pasaba las imágenes del par de rumanos que vinieron con la esperanza de derrocar a los Vulturis. Miré a través de la habitación y allí estaban, ambos enfundados en sus trajes blancos, a un lado de la ventana donde entraba la luz del sol que parecía traspasar su piel y hacerlos aún más temerosos. Ellos estaban inmóviles. Ellos nos se movían a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, pero observaban todo a su alrededor, sus mentes rápidas y vivaces se maravillaban y sorprendían con cada cosa que sucedía, en especial con mi niña. Ella era un misterio para ellos, aunque no lo admitieran al igual que lo era Benjamin y Zafrina… ellos nunca habían visto vampiros con poderes tan especiales y cada uno llevaba con sigo siglos y siglos sobre sus espaldas.

Debía admitir que a mí también me causaba algo al verlos, pero al conocer sus mentes y saber lo que en verdad ellos pensaban, podía decir que ellos solo estaban interesados en una cosa, sacar a los Vulturis del lugar donde se encontraban… era aborrecimiento puro y llano y cualquier cosa que involucrara un levantamiento contra los Vulturis ellos estarían presente.

Busqué los pensamientos de mi padre por la casa, él se había encontrado ocupado desde que había llegado a casa al igual que Esme, tratando de ser buenos anfitriones con los visitantes. Él estaba en su estudio junto a Eleazar, Zafrina y Garret, hablando de las diferencia en los estilos de vida, Esme estaba en su estudio junto a Kathe y Tía que se mostraban interesada en lo que allí mi madre llevaba a cabo.

Me sentía como perro extraviado ahora que Bella no se encontraba cerca, por un momento creí fervientemente en las palabras de su madre cuando la visitamos en Jacksonville. Ella era observadora fiel, ella sabía de mis sentimientos por su hija más de lo que yo mismo sabía. Yo parecía orbitar alrededor de Bella… mi Bella, mi sol y ahora mismo que ella no estaba había perdido mi centro de atracción. Reí ante la idea, la estúpida idea de ser un astro errante por el espacio sideral en busca de su sol.

_Woo ¿estamos contentos hermano?_ preguntó Emmett a mi lado _ya se va Bella y ríes de felicidad, creo que eso no le gustará a mi hermana…_

_Idiota_ mascullé caminando hacia la puerta trasera de vidrio, sentí sus pasos detrás y lo más molesto, sus pensamientos…

"¿Crees que ella también estará feliz?... yo creo que sí, deshacerse de ti, al menos por unas horas, debe ser motivo de sobra para su felicidad"

_Cállate, no sabes de lo que hablas_ murmuré caminando hacia el claro detrás de la casa _me estas provocando y no responderé de mí_

Esas palabras que no las decía con ninguna intención, fueron las que le dieron más ánimo.

_Ohh! Bien pequeño saltamontes, entonces prepárate! Vamos… Bella no está aquí ya para luchar con ella mientras tu te escondes en el ático para no verla luchar, demasiado patético te digo… pero, en cambio puedes desquitarte_

Paré en seco, eso era provocación en serio… estúpido Emmett!

Dí media vuelta en mis talones y lo enfrenté, sus ojos brillaban de arrogancia y su boca se torcía en una sonrisa sarcástica.

Oh Emmett ten cuidado con lo que deseas, que tus sueños puedes hacerse realidad…

Sonreí de igual manera antes de lanzarme a él, que no alcanzó a esquivar mi envestida y chocó contra mi cuerpo como dos rocas chocan en una avalancha. Su espalda cayó sobre el césped del claro y me apresuré a sostenerlo con mi mano en el cuello, siendo consciente de la fuerza de mi hermano lo sostuve con lo más que podía apretando mis dientes y presionando con todo mi cuerpo en su cuello. Él se apresuró a dejar su sorpresa inicial atrás y retorció su cara en una mueca feroz antes de poner sus manos en mi pecho y empujarme lejos hacia el otro lado del prado… volé por los aires. Mi cuerpo cayó con fuerza sobre el suelo y luego de tomar una respiración profunda me levanté sobre mis pies y ya Emmett estaba delante de mí, su maldita sonrisa de gozo!... idiota.

_¿Qué me dices? ¿quieres que sea tan suave como lo soy con Bella o no?_ murmuró satisfecho con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho.

_¿Suave?_ inquirí caminando a hacia mi costado sin perder de vista a mi hermano, él caminó por el lado contrario sin dejar de mirarme… como un par de gatos a punto de sacarse los ojos. _Eso que haces con Bella no es suave, ella no tiene experiencia en lucha y recuerda lo torpe que era cuando era humana, si Jassper estuviera aquí…-

_Oh oh, Jasper no está aquí, por lo que soy el indicado para enseñarle a utilizar de la mejor manera su fuerza natural_ murmuró crispando los dedos en puño y luego estirándolos.

Mi hermano no me asustaba, él era valiente y si hubiese sido humano estaba seguro de que igualmente hubiese acabado rápido con su vida convirtiéndose en boxeador, paracaidista o apuntándose en la armada para luchar en el medio oriente… era un extremista y gozaba de eso, sin embargo también sabía que él era un inconsciente total, podía a llegar a sacarle la cabeza a alguien si no medía su fuerza y eso era lo que me preocupaba, a veces su entusiasmo nublaba sus neuronas.

_Pues entonces ten en cuenta lo que Bella es o fue, ella no es luchadora, ella no es como tú… sus habilidades ya ves que van más allá de lo que tú puedes hacer_

_Lo sé y lo tengo en cuenta_ dijo él con una sonrisa burlona. _pero sé que Bella puede llevar al máximo ese aspecto de ella, tú no confías… y si tú no confías ella nunca aprenderá, no seas un esposo celoso y protector todo el tiempo Edward, te hace ver más viejo_

Jah! Idiota….

_Yo confío, pero la amo demasiado como para verla en peligro aún si este no es un peligro real_ me detuve cuando sentí los pasos de alguien acercándose, Tanya venía hacia el prado preguntándose en su mente qué era lo sucedía.

_Hey ustedes dos!_ murmuró cerca de nosotros, Emmett me bloqueaba la vista de ella,

"Jah! Te salvaste de esta Edward, ¿no crees?..."

Le lancé una mirada de reproche, porque dios sabía que mi intención inicial no era precisamente luchar.

Emmett cruzó nuevamente los brazos sobre el pecho y volteó a mirar a Tanya que se había detenido detrás de él esperando la respuesta de alguno de los dos,

_Va a salir una partida de caza, Rose, Kathe, Carmen, Tía, Maggie… ¿alguien quiere ir?_ murmuró con los brazos cruzados como Emmett y haciendo chocar la punta de su zapato en el césped del prado,

_¿Qué? ¿Todas mujeres? No gracias…_ murmuró Emmett _aunque iré a desear buena suerte a mi esposa_ dio media vuelta y me dejó allí con toda la adrenalina a flor de piel,

"Que te sea leve bro" pensó antes de caminar hacia la casa. Pasó a un lado de Tanya y alzando las cejas con una sonrisa presumida y ella rodó los ojos comenzando a caminar hacia mí,

_¿Estaban peleando?_ preguntó cuando llegó a mi lado. Mi mirada fija aún en la espalda de mi hermano… tal vez si corría y me lanzaba, lo tomaría por sorpresa. Asentí lánguidamente,

_Solemos hacer eso todo el tiempo_ dije comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia la casa, ella me siguió a mi lado, oí una risa gutural…

_Si, lo recuerdo_ murmuró mientras por su mente pasaba la imagen de Emmett y mía junto a Jassper luchando en el patio de la casa de Alaska, ellos a veces nos acompañaban en nuestras idioteces. A Tanya le gustaba participar y retar a Jassper, ella era tan diestra con las técnicas de combate como lo era él, yo sin embargo era el único con quien nadie deseaba luchar, adivinaba sus movimientos al momento en que lo pensaban… no podía evitarlo.

_¿Volverán algún día a Alaska?_ preguntó ella casi con tono nostálgico, la miré y sonreí negando

_Bella y yo por ahora tenemos nuestro lugar aquí, no sabemos dónde iremos luego… Europa puede ser un buen lugar, sin embargo Alaska suena bien mientras Bella este al pendiente de Charlie y la manada… no creo que Jacob nos deje ir así como así_ ella asintió suavemente,

"Edward… ¿cómo puedes permitir eso? Lo que ese… licántropo hace, sé que es tu amigo, se que es amigo de Bella… pero, no entiendo lo que pretende o sus intenciones con la niña"

Me detuve en seco, aún faltaba para que estuviéramos lo demasiado cerca de la casa como para que alguno oído atento nos escuchara y ese era precisamente un tema que no estaba dispuesto a compartir más que con quien viese necesario,

_Es… algo que nunca entenderías Tanya, tú ni siquiera nunca amaste a alguien_ dije mirándola con aprensión, ella bajó sus ojos al suelo…

"Si me hubieses dado la oportunidad tal vez eso sería diferente"

¿Oportunidad?... oh cielos.

Por su mente pasó ese ínfimo momento, único y aislado en la existencia de ambos, en el que me demostró lo interesada que estaba en tener algo conmigo. Aquella única vez en Alaska cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos mientras estábamos al acecho de un grupo de alces… no volvería a suceder.

Comencé a caminar a la casa no tenía ni ganas ni por qué escuchar reproches de algo que nunca sucedió concretamente ni iba a volver a suceder. Pero sentí una mano en mi brazo y unos pensamientos de arrepentimientos que me obligaron a detenerme,

_Lo siento Edward, no debí decir eso, por supuesto que no debí pensarlo si quiera. Es que…_ me deshice de su mano y la miré expectante _tienes razón, nunca amé y no sé si alguna vez lo haga, no creo poder tener esa conexión palpable que tienen tú y Bella e incluso ese… Jacob con tu niña, que se que no es precisamente amor, a veces se siente como algo más fuerte._

_Es muy fuerte, créeme. Casi tanto como lo que tengo yo con Bella_ aclaré, ella asintió y sonrió, por su mente, las palabras se acumulaban a montones.

_Te felicito por eso, tu familia es hermosa_ ella miró hacia la casa y frunció el ceño _¿cómo harás cuando tengan que irse? ¿llevarás al licántropo contigo?... si dices que es casi tan fuerte como lo que tú sientes por Bella, él no la dejará ir así de fácil ¿no?_

_Tienes razón, no la dejará ir. Hablamos de esto con Bella, ella cree que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a la presencia de Jacob… es alguien importante para mi hija y también para Bella y yo haré lo que sea lo mejor para ellas_ murmuré pensando en las largas conversaciones que habíamos tenido con mi Bella. Ella no estaba muy de acuerdo en que Jacob nos siguiera, ella quería que él tuviera vida propia también, aún su padre estaba vivo y lo necesitaba, el resto de la manada también. Pensamos en lo que sería el futuro de Jacob y mi hija, algo que aún no estaba preparado para asumir y esperaba que esa extraña fascinación que tenía Nessie por su Jake no fuera tan evidente como ahora o de tanta intensidad… pero veía esa posibilidad lejana e improbable. Solo esperaba que lo que nos deparase el destino no fuera algo doloroso o difícil para ellos dos, si estar juntos era lo que tenían por venir pues, creía fervientemente en que el destino haría lo posible por mantenerlos así.

_Por supuesto_ murmuró,

"Todo por ellas…" añadió en su mente. Era la primera vez en estos casi cien años que tenía algo que realmente me había traído a la vida, que me hacía sentirme en el cielo aún tocando la tierra y que a demás me amaban… por supuesto que todo por ellas.

_Si se separan ambos serán infelices y si mi hija es infeliz, Bella también lo será… no está en mis planes hacerla infeliz a ninguna de las dos, por lo que sí… todo por ellas_

_Entiendo…_ dijo ella con voz suave pero cautelosa. Ella miró a los alrededores buscando en su mente nuevos temas para sacar a conversación viendo lo duro e inflexivo que yo había sido con el tema de mi familia, sin embargo yo deseaba estar a solas para esperar a las dos razones de mi existencia.

_Tanya… créeme y espero que sientas lo mismo por alguien alguna vez, pero Bella y Nessie son lo más importante que tengo, incluso… más importante que mi vida misma, que mi familia. Si todos deciden abandonar ahora el propósito por el que estamos aquí, pues lo entenderé… pero, aún sea el único, estaré allí… delante de ella para tratar de protegerlas, aunque muera en el intento_

Ella no dijo nada en voz alta, pero pude oír sus pensamientos…

"Es admirable la manera en que las amas, tan misterioso para mí… como lo hacen todos los demás. Emmett por Rose, Jassper por Al… y por supuesto tus padres. Sé que amaré de la misma manera cuando encuentre mi compañero. Sigo sosteniendo lo que dije hace un tiempo cuando fuiste a Alaska luego de huir de Bella, no importa qué sea... o quién sea... lo que te atormenta. Tú lo enfrentarás. Tú eres

Así, estoy orgullosa que incluso con el gran problema que tienes aquí, te sigas manteniendo firme"

_Gracias Tanya_ murmuré antes de que ella se separara de mí y volviera por el camino por el que había llegado. Estábamos en paz… alguna vez ella fue insistente, hoy había comprendido el amor inconmensurable que yo tenía para dar y que solo estaba esperando por la mujer adecuada. Esperaba la misma suerte para ella.

Entré a casa sin saber el tiempo que había pasado desde que Bella se había ido ¿aún tenía que soportar algunas horas más? No creía ser capaz. Busqué mi celular en mi bolsillo, no había mensajes, no habían llamadas… estaba tentado a llamar a Jacob para casualmente preguntar por Sam y los demás, pero iba a ser tan obvio que mis intenciones eran saber de mi esposa. ¿La estaría pasando bien en el tiempo con su padre? ¿mi hija estaría divirtiéndose con ellos?... debería haberlos acompañado… maldición!

Caminé hasta mi piano, en la sala habían quedado pocos vampiros… Eleazar, Emmett, Carlisle y Garret, en las plantas superiores podía escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, casi todas las mujeres se habían ido con la partida de caza. Me senté en el banco de mi piano y abrí la cubierta, respiré hondo a pesar de que no lo necesitaba y mis dedos comenzaron a tocar canciones al azar sobre el marfil negro y blanco. Miré hacia la ventana mientras mi oído captaba las distintas notas… corcheas, semicorcheas, doble negras y quiebres suaves, la canción de Esme resonaba en el ambiente, los rayos del sol del atardecer entraban por la ventana a un lado del piano y las voces en el salón se callaron al escuchar por primera vez el piano en esa casa. Era la primera vez que tocaba desde que Alice se había ido…

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó en que toqué una pieza y otra, pero cuando sentí el ruido de las llantas quemando el asfalto a baja velocidad y entrar en el camino que llevaba a la casa, me detuve… ¿era Bella? Por supuesto que era ella! Podía reconocer el ronroneo del motor del Volvo donde fuera.

Mis dedos se posicionaron automáticamente sobre las teclas y comenzaron a tocar la hermosa nana que había compuesto para mi esposa en sus días de Bella durmiente… todo mi sentimiento en ella, la había extrañado… demasiado.

Bienvenida a casa mi amor…

Sonreí cuando el auto llegó al garaje, mi hija dormía… sus pensamientos estaban llenos de imágenes de Bella adolescente, Bella niña… Bella bebé, ella había estado viendo fotos de su mamá. El sonido del piano continuó y me regocijé al escuchar un suave suspiro de mi mujer, de mi dueña… a ella le agradaba su bienvenida.

Aún así en el mismo momento en que ella abrió la puerta con Nessie en brazos y sin Jacob detrás… supe que algo había fuera de lo común, ella olía distinto. Sin embargo, no detuve mi bienvenida, su sonrisa era la misma, sus ojos brillantes y de un anaranjado atardecer, ella traía la luz del sol… continué tocando solo para ella.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	39. Perverso

**Perverso**

* * *

(contiene lemmon fuerte)

* * *

_Bienvenida a casa_ dije mientras ella cerraba la puerta de la casa, Nessie dormía en sus brazos tranquilamente y aún continuaba evocando las imágenes de las distintas edades de mi Bella como si eso le hubiese interesado en demasía. _¿la has pasado bien en la casa de Charlie hoy?_

_Si. Siento haber tardado tanto. Salí a comprar algunos regalos de Navidad para Renesmee. No sé si será una celebración que merezca la pena, pero… _ su voz vaciló por un instante y se encogió de hombros.

Dejé en seguida de tocar el piano y volteé el banquillo en el que estaba sentado hacia ella, puse una mano en su cintura y la acerqué a mí. Ese mínimo acercamiento fue suficiente para confirmar que ella olía distinto, era en esencia su fragancia, fresas y ese tinte floral… pero había una nota discordante, una fragancia distinta que traté de ignorar, aunque en el fondo de mi mente sabía a ciencia cierta que no pertenecía al efluvio de Charlie, ni de Jacob, ni de ningún otro hombre que yo conociera… porque ciertamente era la nota aromática de un hombre. Y maldita sea! Yo conocía en demasía la fragancia de mi Bella como para no reconocer algo así, podía olerla a kilómetros.

_No he pensando mucho en eso. Si de verdad deseas qe lo celebremos…_ ella me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar,

_No_ murmuró estremeciéndose ligeramente _Pero tampoco me gustaba que se pasase sin darle algo_

Su mirada vacilaba, el brillo de sus ojos oscilaba como si sus pupilas temblaran imperceptiblemente al fijarse en mis ojos… como si estuviera luchando con la intención de apartar su mirada… Bella… mi amor… ¿por qué?

_¿Me dejas verlo?_ le pedí tratando de contener mi preocupación.

_Si quieres, es una pequeñez sin importancia_ ella acomodó a mi Renesmee en sus brazos y abrió un poco su pequeño bolso para sacar una bolsita de terciopelo de su interior, una vez más cuando la alzó y la puso en mi mano… sentí ese olor venir de su piel, apreté los dientes… era el olor de un hombre, lo sabía!. La impronta de testosterona mezclada con adrenalina llegó directamente a mi nariz, ella había tocado a alguien… ¿a quién?

A medida que iba abriendo la pequeña bolsita de terciopelo repasé en mi mente la cantidad de hombres, de rostros en Forks, alguien que podía haberse encontrado con Bella, con mí esposa y estrechado su mano… alguien, pero no podía hacer coincidir ese efluvio con nadie. Conocía cada uno de ellos, el de los hombres más cercanos hasta los más lejanos, Mike, Taylor, Eric… ninguno de ellos había tocado a Bella hoy… había sido alguien más, alguien sudoroso y adicto al cigarrillo.

_Lo encontré por casualidad en el escaparate de una tienda de antigüedades mientras conducía por ahí_ dijo ella cuando dejé caer el pequeño artilugio dorado en la palma de mi mano. El pequeño relicario dorado tenía una pequeña traba que permitía abrirse en dos y poner una pequeña foto dentro, del lado opuesto una inscripción en francés; "plus que ma propre vie"… Recordé las decenas de veces que acompañé a Esme a recorrer los distintos anticuarios de Forks, solo había uno y Dios sabía que no habían cosas tan delicadas y exquisitas como esta que ahora tenía en mis manos… esta cosa era de Port Ángeles.

_¿Sabes lo que dice?_ pregunté con voz contenida, no quería darle vueltas al asunto, pero no podía evitar oler ese rastro de olor de su mano y mucho menos ignorar el detalle que ella había andado por Port Ángeles.

_El dependiente me explicó que decía algo así como: Más que mi propia vida. ¿Es correcto?_ preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

_Si, tiene razón_ murmuré mirando el fondo de sus pupilas del color del amanecer, sus ojos brillaron y su pupila tembló y antes de que pudiera apartar mi mirada, ella apartó la suya hacia el televisor.

_Espero que le guste_ murmuró indiferente.

Ella ocultaba algo… maldición!

_Claro que si_ respondí a mi propia confirmación y a su anhelo al mismo tiempo. ¿En qué momento ella había dejado de confiar en mí? ¿por qué no solo me decía con quién se había topado? ¿Había sostenido la mano de un extraño? ¿en qué circunstancias?... oh Bella. _Vamos a llevarla a casa_ murmuré señalando a mi hija, me puse de pié y pasé mi brazo por sus hombros. La sentí vacilar ligeramente con mi acto y la miré con el ceño fruncido, el monstruo en mi interior rugió y deseaba tanto como yo salir a buscar el rastro de ese efluvio, encontrarlo y tomarlo del cuello para obligarlo a confesar que había tratado de hacer con Bella, ¿por qué diablos la había tocado?... ¿por qué ella se había dejado tocar cuando era consciente de lo que significaba la piel de un vampiro para un humano… mierda! Ella era más inteligente que eso…

_¿Qué?_ murmuré al ver la duda en sus ojos,

_Quería practicar un poco con Emmett…_ murmuró ella mirando a mi hermano que estaba en el sofá con Rosalie mirando la televisión,

"Jah! Te lo dije iluso, ella quiere practicar con papá!" pensó él dando vuelta su cabeza para sonreír como un idiota.

Excelente, el bosque necesita una buena tala_ dijo en voz alta.

Miré a Emmett trasmitiéndole toda mi aberración y luego volteé a Bella, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que sucediera eso hoy… no cuando mi mujer apestaba a otra persona, debía hacer un cambio con eso.

_Habrá tiempo de sobra mañana_ dije con firmeza. Ella frunció el ceño… terca como siempre,

_No seas ridículo_ se quejó _precisamente lo que no tenemos es tiempo. Ese concepto ya no existe. Tengo un montón que aprender y…-

_Mañana_ corté radicalmente. Apreté los dientes y fruncí el ceño, consciente de la cantidad de presión que estaba haciendo con mis dedos clavados literalmente en su hombro, ella iba a venir conmigo a la cabaña porque bien sabía que era capaz de dejar a la niña con Rose y tirar a mí mujer sobre mis hombros para dedicarme a barrer ese olor de ella. Necesitaba hacerlo con urgencia y eso me desesperaba…

"No te exasperes ¿qué sucede contigo?" pensó Emmett en algún lugar de la casa, ni siquiera me molesté de dirigirle una mirada. Mis ojos fijos en los desafiantes de Bella, iría o iría… no había una tercera opción.

_Bien_ dijo simplemente antes de apartarse de mí y voltear hacia la salida con la niña en brazos. Ella sabía… ella sabía que a mí no podía mentirme, ni aún con los privilegios que obtenía siendo vampiro. Ella siempre fue y será para mí un libro abierto.

Sin decir una palabra más caminamos una a lado del otro a través de la puerta de la casa Cullen, ella sosteniendo a nuestra niña en brazos y yo sosteniendo su cintura posesivamente… oh cielos…

Posesión…

Que tan grande y oscuro sentimiento que había nacido en mi interior con tan solo haber olido una pizca de el olor de otro hombre en la mano de mi mujer, mía!... solo una pizca, casi imperceptible que había despertado lo peor de mí.

Corrimos antes de llegar a la orilla del río para tomar el impulso y saltar, siempre acordes uno con el otro. Con la punta de nuestros pies caímos con un suave susurro en la orilla contraria, Nessie no tenía ni un cabello fuera de lugar y el rostro de Bella era críptico.

Me maldije a mí mismo a medida que nos acercábamos a nuestra casa, justo cuando más necesitaba utilizar mis poderes con ella, no podía… no podía saber qué era lo que tanto guardaba con recelo en su cabeza, lo que había hecho que vacilara ante mí y lo más importante, a quién había conocido recientemente. Pero un destello… una imagen cruzo por la mente de mi niña dormida y decidí prestarle atención a ella.

Nessie miraba fotos… una tras otra, fotos de su madre cuando era pequeña, cuando tenía la edad que ella tenía ahora, fotos de Bella con Charlie de pesca en lo que parecía ser una playa, fotos que no había visto nunca, pero que ahora sabía de su existencia. Pero ella no estaba sola mirando esas fotos que cruzaban en su mente, ella estaba en brazos de Jacob en el sofá de la sala de Charlie, ella alzaba la mirada en contadas ocasiones solo para ver a su abuelo que le sonreía atento y a Jacob que la animaba a seguir mirando fotos… pero, ¿dónde estaba Bella?

¿Era un truco de la inconsciencia de mi niña suprimir a su madre de sus sueños? O la sencilla explicación a todo esto era que Bella en realidad no había estado con ellos allí?

Llegamos a casa en completo silencio, abrí la puerta y lo único que se escuchó en el bosque cercano era el eco de las llaves resonando en la puerta al abrir. Bella entró con la niña en brazos y caminó por la sala,

_Estaré en un minuto Edward_ dijo ella con voz firme, sin duda esforzándose por lograr que su tono sea mesurado y sin emociones…

Oh pero yo te conozco Bella… te conozco lo suficiente y más que a ti misma tal vez… sé que te cuidas de vacilar, sé que no quieres que yo lo note… pero noté el olor intruso mi amor y aunque me cueste hacerlo, lo borraré de tu cuerpo, de tu piel…

Caminé hasta nuestra habitación, la luna brillaba en el cielo límpido y despejado y se reflejaba en las aguas del estanque del patio trasero, me paré frente a la puerta de vidrio que me dejaba ver la oscuridad de los árboles del linde del bosque y esperé allí a mi esposa, que según los imperceptibles movimientos de la casa, ella colocaba mantas sobre el cuerpo de mi hija profundamente dormida.

Llevé mi mano hasta los primeros botones de mi camisa y uno a uno fui desabrochando, luego hice lo mismo con los puños de la camisa y luego dejé caer la tela a mis pies. Mis manos viajaron hasta la prestilla de mis pantalones caqui y bajé el cierre lentamente, mi erección ya palpitaba debajo de la tela de mis bóxers. De un solo movimiento dejé caer la prenda al suelo y salí de él, Bella venía por el corredor con pasos vacilantes y cautelosos… oh si mi amor… sabes que sé.

Saqué mis bóxers para hacerlo mismo que con mis pantalones y los dejé caer en el suelo junto con la ropa, mi erección saltó al aire ansiosa por cobijarse en algún lugar caliente y húmedo, Bella se encargaría de eso.

Caminé hacia el pequeño equipo de música que había en una de las paredes de la habitación y rebusqué algo apropiado para relajarme, debía calmar de alguna manera o al menos intentarlo, al monstruo que habitaba en mi interior y que esta noche pugnaba por salir…

Sentí como Bella se detuvo en la puerta y abruptamente y enganchó su respiración. No la miré, solo me dispuse a colocar el cd en la ranura del equipo.

_Ven aquí Bella_ dije volteando a verla. Sonreí de satisfacción cuando noté como se oscurecieron sus ojos al recorrer mi cuerpo con su mirada, ella avanzó vacilante los pasos que faltaban para llegar a mí, extendí una mano hacia ella y traté de reprimir el impulso de dar rienda suelta a lo que bullía en mi interior, tenía que retener al monstruo lo más que pudiera. _Ven a mí esposa mía, no tienes una idea de cuanto te necesito_

_Creo que si la tengo_ susurró despacio trabando sus ojos en mi erección, la punta de su lengua se asomó entre sus carnosos labios y juro que llegó hasta mi ingle. Me obligué a apartar mi mirada de su boca y llevar mi mano a poner play en el reproductor.

Acordes de guitarras eléctricas resonaron en la habitación, tenaz pero suave… erótico, que reflejaba a la refección como me sentía. Volví a mirar a mi esposa y ella inocentemente retenía su labio inferior entre sus dientes, me acerqué a ella lentamente y con mi pulgar liberé su labio, tomé sus mejillas con ambas manos e hice chocar nuestras bocas en un beso salvaje y furioso… ella me correspondió.

Oh cielos…

Caminé llevándola hacia atrás y maniobrando para que cayéramos en la cama, ella era frenética, ella era salvaje y me besaba sin contemplaciones. Nuestras lenguas juntas eran como jugar con fuego, llamas y llamas de calor abrasador golpeando nuestros sentidos.

El mundo arde, nadie puede salvarme excepto tu.

Es extraño lo que el deseo hace hacer a la gente tonta.

Nunca hubiera soñado que necesitaría a alguien como tu…

Sus manos tomaron mis cabellos de la nuca y empujaron fervientemente mi boca a la suya, como si no estuviese lo suficientemente cerca de ella, aún así… deseaba borrar todo rastro que hubiera de ella de alguien más. Me obligué a separarme de su boca y besar su cuello, mis manos rebuscaron debajo mío la abertura de su blusa y de un solo tirón la arranqué de su cuerpo, ella gimió. Mis manos no daban abasto… frenéticas destruyeron todo trozo de tela que se interpusiera entre mi cuerpo y el de ella,

_Oh diablos Bella!_ dije mirando con adoración cada uno de sus pezones que se alzaban llamándome, tan erectos y deliciosos. Aún así… con todo su cuerpo quemando contra el mío, me obligué a verla, simplemente verla y comerla con los ojos. Su cintura estrecha, sus caderas angostas, el filo de su hueso púbico, tan erótico en ella…

Oh dios… su sexo caliente y fragante… ese aroma tan avasallador que invadía mi nariz, sexo… puro sexo, lujuria y deseo. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y un gruñido salvaje renació en mi pecho,

_Edward_ gimió ella notando la manera en que me hacía reaccionar, su cuerpo retorciéndose debajo del mío. Ella era la maldita culpable de que todo mi mundo se diera vueltas de cabeza, un mundo sin el que no podría vivir, un mundo donde ella era el sol alrededor del cual orbitaba.

Y el monstruo, golpeando las puertas del infierno… al fin pudo salir.

Qué juego tan perverso por jugar

Para hacerme sentir de esta manera

Qué cosa tan perversa por hacer

Para dejarme soñar contigo

Mis demonios interiores se apoderaron de mi conciencia, haciéndome caer en espiral y como un loco y más que loco, un perverso… tomé la mano que aún tenía rastros de ese olor y la llevé a mi nariz, aspiré fuerte, fuerte mientras daba estocadas con mi cadera hacia la de ella, mi pene duro chocando tentativamente en la entrada de su sexo.

Marcarla… marcarla… mía, como solo mía.

Alcé la mano de mi nariz y la lamí hasta que solo allí quedara mi marca, mi gusto. Lamí hasta que mi lengua ya no captaba el gusto del extraño…

Mía!

Bufé cuando bajé la mano y lo que pude captar después de ese acto de inmundicia y posesión, fue el olor concentrado de su sexo… lujuria. Oh Bella… ella estaba tan excitada, cada poro de su cuerpo alzándose al placer, cada pequeña célula atenta a recibir lo que yo esperaba darle.

_Bella_ gemí hundiendo mi cara en su estómago, mi lengua profundamente sometida a mis deseos, lamieron cada centímetro de su piel caliente mientras a mis oídos llegaban sus gemidos de placer y necesidad… ¡hermosa conjugación!. _Mía mi amor… mía… eres mía_ decía frenéticamente mientras me sumergía en el parche delicado de vellos y alcanzaba su clítoris. Un alivio inconmensurable llenó mi pecho al no oler nada fuera de lo común allí… solo el producto de su lujuria. Abrí sus piernas ante mí, una a cada lado de mi cuerpo, sujetándolas con mis manos para tratar de tomar cada gota de lo que por ley me pertenecía.

Oh maldición…

Con cada gota de su deliciosa ambrosía que corría por mi barbilla, la necesidad era cada vez peor, por lo que llevé mis dedos frenéticos a su hendidura y la penetré con ellos, ella alzó su espalda de la cama…

Si, así…

Qué cosa tan perversa que decir

Que nunca te sentiste de esta manera

Qué cosa tan perversa que haces

Para hacerme soñar contigo…

_Oh Edward! Ah…_ gimió abriendo imposiblemente más las piernas, _soy tuya mi amor_ sus palabras me golpearon y alcé la vista…

¿Estaba segura?... oh diablos, tenía que asegurarme que lo decía porque era cierto y no por decir algo caliente en pleno acto. Yo hablaba jodidamente en serio… nadie la tocaría a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario,

_Dilo_ dije con voz gruesa, la miré directamente a los ojos mientras mis dedos entraban y salían frenéticamente de sus paredes mojadas y dulces _¡Dime! Quiero saber maldita sea Bella… ¿de quién eres?_ mis estocadas aumentaron al ver ese maldito labio apretado entre sus dientes.

_Oh cielos Edward_ gemía ella sobre la cama, miré sus labios que engullían mis dedos y los ví brillar por su excitación, hinchados y hambrientos de engullir algo mucho más grande que mis dedos… oh dios. _Ahh… Edward, no pares…_

Oh sí lo haré…

Llevé mi mano a mi pene y encerré mis dedos a su alrededor, comencé a bombear… estaba tan duro. Oh cielos… parecía que iba a poder resistir hacer esto. Deseaba estar dentro de ella ya y enterrarme hasta el fondo, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba hacerla rogar por mí… que comprendiese que ella era mía y nada más que mía.

_Bella dilo_ dije entre dientes bombeando aún más difícil, no solo mi eje sino también mis dedos dentro de ella. Me arrodillé sobre el colchón y le mostré lo que estaba haciendo, ella abrió sus ojos bien grandes y sorprendidos y llevó su mano a su clítoris, su dedo mayor comenzó a masajear su botón hinchado frenéticamente…

_No!_ gruñí apartando su mano de su clítoris, _es mío y yo seré el responsable de hacerlo sentir bien_ dije bajando la velocidad de mis bombeos, el sonido de mi mano friccionando contra el líquido preseminal que bañaba mi miembro inundó la habitación, los jadeos calientes de Bella y pequeños gemidos.

_Date vuelta_ dije entre dientes sacando mis dedos de ella, gimió de necesidad pero no, ahora mis intenciones eran otras. Ella me obedeció y volteó sobre la cama mientras me mostraba su hermoso culo al aire, llevé los dedos que habían estado dentro de ella a mi boca y los saboreé como si fuera la última gota de sangre del maldito mundo. Mis ojos se clavaron en sus pálidas nalgas… oh cielos, con lo que me daban ganas de hacerle por haberme ocultado cosas.

_Ábrete_ le pedí, le exigí… ella lo hizo, con sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cuerpo alzó la cadera y quedó expuesta ante mí, realmente expuesta. Oh cielos… ella estaba tan mojada. _Bella, si tuvieras una idea de las cosas que quiero hacerte_ dije con voz áspera, mis ojos fijos en sus pliegues hinchados y mojados,

_¿Qué esperas?_ dijo con voz contenida… oh cielos.

Sin poder contenerme más tomé su cadera con ambas manos y la atraje a mi boca, un gruñido surgió de mi pecho cuando mi lengua comenzó a lamer todo lo que ella me ofrecía, no había nada, nada en este maldito mundo que fuera más delicioso. Mi lengua se arremolinó de lleno sobre sus pliegues y contra su clítoris hinchado, con hambre, saña… con ferocidad, sin hacer ni el mínimo intento de controlar mis modales, estaba jodiendo a mi esposa… esta vez no era hacer el amor, esta vez estaba reclamando lo que era mío, mi cuerpo, mi dulce manjar y mi propia vida…

_Oh cielos, eres jodidamente deliciosa_ gemí antes de envestirla con mi lengua, sus paredes estrechas me apretaron haciéndome sentir que tan cerca estaba de alcanzar su orgasmo _eres mi esposa… esto es mío ¿entiendes?_

_Oh si Edward_ gimió contorneando su cintura para llegar más a mí _tuyo… todo tuyo_ sus gemidos comenzaron a resonar en la habitación acallando la música que sonaba. _Edwa…rd, oh dios, me voy a venir… ahh_ burlé un poco más con mi lengua entre sus pliegues sin llegar a envestirla, oh cielos… me gustaba mi nombre entre sus gemidos. Cuando sentí que estaba a punto de estallar en mi boca me salí de ella, que se quejó… pero no sería por mucho tiempo… su respiración errática fue lo único que se oyó en la habitación a parte de la canción que aún sonaba.

Es extraño lo que el deseo hace hacer a la gente tonta…

Nunca soñé que amaría a alguien como tú.

Y nunca soñé que me perdería por alguien como tú, no

Me arrodillé nuevamente detrás de ella y con mis dedos entreabrí sus labios para ubicar la punta de mi pene en su entrada, remojé mi dedo pulgar con un poco de sus jugos y lo llevé a la otra entrada… nunca habíamos probado eso, no es que me importara hacerlo, puesto que estábamos aprendiendo esto juntos poco a poco, pero ahora estaba tan obsesionado en marcarla como mía, que ella lo sería de todas las formas posible, esta noche no quedaría nada por tomar de ella.

_Quiero tomarte aquí Bella, quiero que todo tu cuerpo sea mío están noche, todo… quiero que grites mi nombre, a quién le perteneces ¿lo harás?_ dije haciendo presión sobre el anillo oscuro de piel arrugada,

_Oh si_ dijo con voz gruesa. La punta de mi pene estaba ya contra su entrada y mi dedo hizo presión contra su entrada trasera y cuando la cabeza se sumergió entre sus paredes, mi dedo pulgar también lo hizo… era aun más estrecho. _Ah Edward… por favor_ entonces ante su pedido, la envestí duramente.

_Oh mierda_ gemí al sentir su calor finalmente abrazando mi erección, mi dedo de hundió en ella también y sin preámbulos comencé a embestirla duramente. Tomé con mi mano libre un costado de su cadera e hice que la mía chocara contra la de ella con toda mi fuerza, mi dedo entraba y salía de su hendidura y mi pene de su entrada

_Edward! Oh… me siento tan… llena_ gruñó azotando su cadera contra la mía, oh… a ella le gustaba esto. Saqué mi dedo de ella y tomé fuertemente su cadera, sus manos se aferraban a la sábana desgarrándola y reduciéndola solo a hilos sueltos, sus gemidos llenando la habitación y sus pechos debajo de ella azotándose sobre la cama.

_Así quiero que te sientas, llena solo por mí… solo mi cuerpo chocando contra el tuyo_ dije con cada embestida _tu piel contra la mía, solo yo… tocándote Bella!_

_Si… oh sí Edward_ gimió alzando su cabeza, su columna perfectamente arqueada _soy tuya mi amor_

Entonces cuando nuevamente sentí que sus paredes empezaban a contraerse, me detuve abruptamente saqué mi pene empapado de ella para ubicar la punta en su parte trasera, ella se estremeció por un instante refunfuñando por su orgasmo negado, pero pronto se lo daría…

_Respira Bella, quiero que me digas si esto es incomodo_ esperé que ella asintiera y al segundo después metí la punta un poco, deslizándome con facilidad dentro de ella… oh mierda… era tan estrecha, más apretada de lo que pensaba.

_Oh cielos Bella…_ gemí deteniéndome, no podía avanzar… o sí podía, pero me correría al segundo de hacerlo. Respiré innecesariamente unas cuantas veces antes de concentrarme al máximo y distraerme con otras cosas que ella me ofrecía, su piel de alabastro, sus curvas suaves y hermosas, sus contornos tan femeninos y bellos… entonces estaba preparado o más o menos preparado para envestirla.

_Edward…_ susurró ella sabiendo que el momento para mí era tan abrumador, intenso y jodidamente difícil. Pero lo hice… a su pedido y respondiendo a mi urgencia de tenerla de todas las maneras posibles, tomé una respiración profunda y empujé un poco mi cadera hacia ella, que se quejó… pero de placer, un lamento suave y sexy. _Oh mi amor, sigue…_

Empujé un poco más contra ella mirando perversamente como su hendidura se iba ensanchando a medida que mi pene la iba penetrando, oh cielos… lo hice, sin detenerme, me hundí hasta la base.

Dejé caer mi frente sobre su espalda y respiré jadeante contra su piel, _Bella… Estas tan apretada_ me quejé, ella se contorneó en respuesta, quería volverme más loco de lo que ya estaba. Llevé mis manos a cada lado de su cuerpo y recorrí su piel hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales cubrí con mis palmas y masajeé suavemente. Ella gimió empujando su cadera contra la mía y entonces tuve la fuerza de incorporarme y llevarla conmigo, su espalda pegada en mi pecho, mis manos atrapando los suyos, sus piernas a cada lado de las mías y sentada literalmente sobre mí… toda mía.

Ahora me quiero enamorar

Este mundo siempre va a frenar tu corazón

Ahora quiero sentir lujuria

_Oh mierda… es tan… intenso_ dijo ella recostando su nuca en mi hombro. No pude hablar… estaba total y netamente concentrado en no correrme antes de tiempo. Quería darle un poco de placer también, obvio que si, ella era mi todo… y ciertamente nunca fui un esposo egoísta, deseaba darle el mundo a sus pies. Sin embargo lo único que yo quería esta noche era que ella fuera la fuente de mi placer, quería tomarla para mí y gozar de ella como el más egoísta de los amantes y marcar como mía hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo.

A ella sin embargo no le importó mi urgencia, mi espera… ella comenzó a moverse sobre mí lentamente ayudándose con sus piernas sobre la cama, envolví su cintura con mis manos y la ayudé… apreté los dientes y cerré los ojos recostando mi frente en su hombro. Ella pronto comenzó a gemir, mi erección palpitaba dentro de ella y sentía que podía venirme en cualquier momento, por lo que aceleré sus movimientos con la ayuda de mis manos en su cintura… ella comenzó a cabalgarme sin sentido.

_Oh dios… Bella_ gemí sobre su hombro,

_Vente mi amor, vente conmigo… ¿esto necesitabas hacer para saber que soy… tuya?... lo soy, siempre lo fui, lo… seré_ murmuró moviéndose más rápidamente. Entonces llevé una mano por el frente de su vientre hasta alcanzar su clítoris, masajeé suavemente y continué mi recorrido hasta meter mi dedo mayor dentro de ella, sus paredes mojadas… oh cielos…

Con el talón de mi palma estimulé su clítoris y con mis dedos envestí su entrada delantera mientras mi pene entraba y salía de ella.

_Bella_ advertí, aunque estaba seguro de que ella podía sentir mi erección palpitando y creciendo aún más. _Bella… no puedo retenerlo… más_ escondí mi cabeza en su cuello y gruñí mientras sus paredes comenzaban a ordeñarme.

_Ah Edward!... soy tuya amor_ se lamentó, entonces no pude más, sentí el bombeo de mi miembro dentro de ella, marcándola...

Gruñí antes ese intercambio de sensaciones, ella gimiendo por su orgasmo y yo por el mío… tan jodidamente intenso.

Colapsamos sobre la cama sin fuerzas, sin una pizca de ganas de separarnos. Yo aferrándome a ella con amabas manos y ella entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, sin querer soltarme. En la noche solo resonaban nuestras fuertes respiraciones jadeantes y los lamentos del orgasmo rezagante de mi esposa… lamentos de amor y pasión. Me alcé con un codo y llegué hasta su oído,

_Te amo tanto que cuando creo que no puedo amarte más, logras que piense lo contrario…_ murmuré antes de besar la piel de su cuello, ella gimió volteando a ver mis ojos,

_Edward, ¿qué otra demostración quieres?_ dijo alzando una mano para acariciar mi mejilla _te di todo, tienes mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi identidad… mi vida entera, pídemelo y te lo daré_

_Tus pensamientos_ dije simplemente tocando su sien con mi índice. Ella en cambio sonrió…

_Quién dice que algún día también eso pueda darte, no hay nada imposible en este mundo para ti mi amor_

Nada imposible… nada excepto proteger a mi familia, nada excepto eso. Al recordar lo único que pude hacer fue acurrucarme contra mi esposa y dejar de lado las insatisfacciones, las frustraciones y enfados y tenerla… simplemente tenerla, maldición!... no era mucho tiempo el que nos quedaba y yo actuando como un perverso idiota.

El resto de la noche solo me dediqué a reverenciar su cuerpo y a demostrar mi amor, hacerle el amor… como había planeado hacerlo por el resto de mi eternidad con ella aplacando al monstruo en su lugar y sujetándolo con los grilletes como debía ser. Solo Edward y Bella…

Siempre sería así… tenía que ser así, éramos un par inseparables. Si ella resultaba herida yo también resultaría, si ella huía yo iría tras ella, no había nada en este mundo que me haga pensar lo contrario, ni siquiera la amenaza que se cernía sobre nosotros, ni siquiera los Vulturis. Ella era mi otra mitad, la otra mitad de mi corazón y de mi alma, no había otra… si ella faltaba, faltaba todo en mí y era algo que no tenía discusión. Ella y yo éramos uno, estuviera donde estuviéramos, porque no iba a dejar que sucediera una nueva separación, aunque me arrastrara detrás de ella, siempre la alcanzaría.

Navidad vino muy pronto, más pronto de lo que me esperaba. Esta vez era muy diferente a las navidades en familia de años anteriores. Para esta altura, el año anterior había estado solo en mi cuarto componiendo canciones mientras los demás festejaban en parejas, algo que prefería no ver. Ahora yo tenía, no solo una pareja, sino también una pequeña familia, mi hija… a demás pir supuesto de una hija que acarreaba con una familia extra, la manada.

Con Bella fuimos a ver a Charlie para navidad, el cual estaba muy feliz de vernos a todos reunidos allí en su pequeña casa. Mi hija fue el centro de atención esa noche y estaba feliz, había recibido regalos de Charlie, Sue y Jacob, a demás de los míos y el de Bella. Tenía que admitir que había hecho chasquear mis dientes cuando Jacob puso en su mano una pequeña pulsera de promesa, es decir… por dios santo! Era solo una niña y no le estaba dejando elegir, pero como dijo Bella… Nessie ya lo había elegido, por lo que tuve que retener mis mendigos reclamos para mí mismo.

Me di la libertad de obsequiarle a Charlie algo en nombre de toda la familia, algo que le gustó mucho, por lo que me gané un poco más de su corazón. Un nuevo sistema automático para pescar… creo que eso lo llevaría a estar más entretenido en lugar de preocuparse por su hija y nieta, en caso de que algo pudiera suceder.

Cenamos… sí, cenamos literalmente. Nessie fue la que más refunfuñó, pero sabía que debíamos ser cautelosos y aparentar algo que no éramos por el bien de su abuelo. Compartimos la mesa con los quileutes, algo que jamás pensé que podría suceder y nos deseamos felicidades entre todos. Personalmente estreché la mano con cada uno de los miembros de la manada, pero enfaticé el saludo a Jacob… mi antiguo némesis… y ahora futuro yerno supongo, pequeñas peculiaridades de la vida.

Luego de la cena llevé a mi familia feliz y algo asqueada a casa nuevamente, mi hija dormía en brazos de Bella y Jacob venía en el asiento trasero bromeando sobre la cara de Charlie al recibir a la manada y a los Cullen en su casa. Había sido una experiencia abrumadora para él, pero lo podía sobrellevar mejor de lo que había pensado.

Entramos en el camino de entrada de la casa cuando comencé a percibir los sonidos provenientes de ella. Habían murmullos exacerbados y algunos gritos incluso. Discutían…

Aceleré al Volvo hasta que entramos en el prado cercano y estacioné justo en la puerta, los vampiros estaban deliberando. Miré a Bella antes de salir del auto y recibí los impacientes y preocupados pensamientos de Jacob,

"¿Será que se adelantaron? ¿Será que vinieron mientras nosotros no estábamos?"…

Ante esa posibilidad salí del auto y olisqueé el aire, Alice nos había advertido en la época que llegarían, había nieve… algo que faltaba en Forks en estos momentos, por lo que no podía ser eso. Entonces me apresuré a husmear en los pensamientos de los demás, mi padre estaba tranquilo, pero discutía con Amun.

"No nos queda otra posibilidad, mantenernos unidos… si alguien más desea irse entonces lo tendrá que hacer ahora" pensó Garret mientras veía la discusión.

" Alistir no estaba del todo seguro de estar aquí, Amun tampoco lo está… solo vino porque Benjamin lo deseaba… también se irá, pero no dejará a Benjamin" pensó Carlisle. Entonces lo comprendía… alguien nos había abandonado.

_Alistir se fue_ dije para Bella y Jacob que me seguían impacientes escaleras arriba. Abrí la puerta rápidamente y me apresuré a cruzar el salón llevando de la mano a mi esposa. Ella traía a Nessie sujeta a su pecho.

_Amun, si te quieres ir, hazlo, nadie te obliga a quedarte_ murmuró mi padre con calma, Amún lo miró colérico y por su mente cruzaron imágenes de su partida, pero estaba reacio a hacerlo sin embargo.

_Estas robando la mitad de mi grupo, Carlisle!_ dijo este apuntando con el dedo a Benjamin, su tesoro más preciado. _¿Para eso me llamaste? ¿Para robarme?_ Carlisle bufó y Benjamin rodó los ojos,

_Si, Carlisle involucro a toda su familia a una batalla contra los Volturis, simplemente para que yo también muriera aquí_ dijo con sarcasmo Benjamin._Se razonable, Amun, yo me comprometí a hacer lo correcto aquí, no me estoy uniendo a ningún otro grupo. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, claro, como Carlisle te dijo_

_Esto no acabara bien_ Amun gruñó _Alistair era el único cuerdo aquí. Deberíamos estar huyendo_

"No hay posibilidad en esta tierra que los Vulturis nos perdonen la vida después de este fiasco" pensó luego.

_Mira a quien estas llamando cuerdo_ Tia murmuro silenciosamente… "justo el loco que cree usar como arma a quien es como su propio hijo"

_Todos seremos descuartizados!_ gritó con efervescencia Amun,

_No vendrá una batalla_ Dijo Carlisle con una voz firme.

_Eso dices!_

_Y si pasa, siempre puedes cambiar de bando Amun, estoy seguro de que los

Volturis apreciaran tu ayuda._ correspondió mi padre. Amun lo consideró por unos segundos y resopló,

_Quizás esa es la respuesta_

_Nunca tomaría eso en tu contra, Amun. Hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho, pero nunca te pediría que murieses por mi_ la voz de mi padre como siempre era controlada y sincera, no había modo de engaños aquí y menos de parte de él.

_Pero harás que mi Benjamín se vaya abajo contigo_ dijo en voz baja Amun, esa era toda su preocupación, ni siquiera le importaba su propia vida. Carlisle puso una mano amistosa en su hombro, pero éste se la quitó.

_Me quedaré, Carlisle, pero es posible que te abandone, me uniré a ellos si es necesario para sobrevivir, todos ustedes son unos ilusos si creen que pueden vencer a los Volturi_ mi padre por supuesto estaba de acuerdo, pero la mayoría de los vampiros en la sala no. Amun miró a Bella y a mi niña en sus brazos protegida por el brazo e su madre y suspiró,

_Seré testigo de que la niña ha crecido, Esa es la verdad. Cualquiera se daría cuenta_

_Eso es todo lo que hemos pedido_ dijo con firmeza mi padre.

_Pero no todo lo que has obtenido, al parecer_ Volteo hacia Benjamín con cara adusta _Te di vida y la estas gastando_ reprochó a un Benjamín a punto de perder los estribos. Ya no vi al niño que había visto a su llega, ahora era un vampiro feroz y resentido por cientos de años bajo la sombra y protección exagerada de su creador,

_Es una lástima que no pudieses reemplazar mi voluntad con la tuya en el proceso, Quizás así estarías complacido conmigo_

Amun pareció ofendido con las palabras lúgubres de Benjamin, ofendido y rechazado…

"Esto no tiene salida alguna, si él se queda tendré que quedarme, después de todo, los Vulturis se enteraran de su don y lo querrán tal vez, yo me uniré a ellos si ese es el caso… veremos lo que sucede" pensó antes de hacer una señal a su compañera Kebi y marchar hacia la salida,

_No se va a marchar_ dije a Bella al oído _pero mantendrá su distancia inclusive mas a partir de ahora. No estaba mintiendo cuando hablo de unirse a los Volturi_ lo haría incluso si eso significaba salvar su pellejo y el de su protegido.

_¿Por qué Alistir se fue?_ preguntó ella de vuelta. Miré la mente de mi padre, estaba ensimismado en los sucesos que habían ocurrido,

_Ninguno es optimista; no dejo ni una nota. Desde su punto es obvio que la pelea es inevitable. A pesar de su actitud, él realmente aprecia a Carlisle para ir hacia los Volturi. Pero supongo que decidió que el riesgo era demasiado_ dije meditando en las razones de Alistir, él simplemente había decidido no morir, algo que estaba muy seguro que sucedería… pero nunca se lo diría a Bella.

Una respuesta mucho más compleja pude oír de quien había estado tan preocupado como mi padre, por lo acaecido… Eleazar, él dijo lo que quería acallar.

_Por el sonido de sus quejidos, era más que eso. No habíamos hablado mucho de la agenda de los Volturi, pero Alistair se preocupo de que a pesar de lo mucho que podamos probar tu inocencia, los Volturi no escucharan, El cree que solo están usando una excusa para lograr sus objetivos aquí_

"Eso es precisamente lo que son capaces de hacer… matarnos a todos a pesar de que prueben la inocencia de la niña" pensó uno de los rumanos satisfechos con la respuesta de Eleazar.

Los rumanos se quedaron ensimismados hablando uno con el otro, yo prestaba atención a los pensamientos de Eleazar, él creía que si lo Vulturis veían estas vulnerabilidades en el grupo sería fácil vencernos, si es que existía la posibilidad de estar en una lucha, verán que habían muchos puntos débiles en los Cullen entre ellos el hecho de la huída de Alice y Jassper, alguien clave para nosotros, ahora la huída de Alistir, que si bien no era tan importante en cuanto a sus atributos, él era alguien cercano a Carlisle y para los Vulturis eso se reducía solo a traición. Por supuesto algo que mi padre estaba lejos de pensar… era llana y pura supervivencia. Eleazar pensó en las posibles reacciones del grupo si alguien más llegaba a desertar y seguí prestando atención, hasta que la palabra "neófita" entró en mi campo de atención… y era la voz de Vladimir que tenía su mirada fija en la de mi esposa.

_… y apenas comienza a describir su don. Y el movedor de tierra_ señaló esta vez a Benjamín, que se tensó al oír lo mismo que yo había oído. _Con sus brujas gemelas no necesitan a la ilusionista o la de manos de fuego_ miraron al unísono a Zafrina y luego a Kathe, que también escuchaban atentas, y luego me miraron a mí _ No es como si el leedor de mentes es necesario. Pero veo tu punto, realmente, ganaran mucho si llegan a triunfar_ murmuró Stefan. _Más de lo que nos podemos dar el lujo a que ellos ganen, ¿No estás de acuerdo?_

Veía en su mente lo que se estaba gestando… lo que habían pensado al unirse a nosotros, no era para ser testigos realmente, ellos iban como luchadores, ellos no deseaban darle qué ganar a los Vulturis y harían lo necesario para no dejar que ellos se salieran con la suya… ellos solamente nos veían como herramientas que los Vulturis podían utilizar, algo que seguramente los haría más fuertes, ellos no deseaban eso para nada y era lo que los mantenía atados aquí…

_Creo que debo coincidir. Y eso significa… Que nos tenemos que unir contra ellos mientras tengamos esperanza_ murmuró uno…

_Si pudiéramos detenerlos o por lo menos exponerlos_ concluyó el otro.

_ Entonces, en otro momento, alguien más terminara el trabajo_

_ Y nuestra vendetta llegará_

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y tanto en mente como en palabras coincidieron,

_ Parece la única opción_

_Entonces peleamos_ dijo Stefan. Ambos mirando nuevamente las herramientas que tenían que alejar de las manos de los Vulturis, sonriendo los dos llenos de satisfacción al hacerlo…

_Peleamos_ coincidió Vladimir.

"No hay otra salida… si para eso vinimos aquí, será lo que tenga que ser" coincidió Tía en su mente, para luego hacerlo verbal.

_Nosotros también lucharemos_ su usual voz grave era más solemne que lo habitual _Creemos que los Volturi traspasaran su autoridad. No tenemos deseo de ser de su propiedad_ miró a Benjamín que sonrió y de manera automática miró a los rumanos, a quienes tampoco pensaba dejar en manos su dominación.

_Aparentemente, solo soy una comodidad, Parece que tengo que ganarme mi libertad_

Y como un reguero de pólvora, uno a uno de los que habitaban la sala dejó en claro su posición, declarando en voz alta sus decisiones, Garret saltó hacia Benjamin apoyando sus palabras,

_Esta no será la primera vez que me oponga a las decisiones de un rey_ murmuró mientras le golpeaba la espalda, _Aquí está la libertad, el fin de la opresión_

_ Nos mantenemos con Carlisle_ dijo Tanya afirmando la que había sido su posición desde un principio _Y pelearemos con el_

_No hemos decidido_ declaró Peter mirando cabizbajo a Charlotte, que le devolví la mirada resignada,

"Donde estés tú yo estaré… como siempre lo estuve" pensó ella mientras que por su cabeza cruzaba la posibilidad de un Peter muerto en el campo de batalla y ella a su lado en iguales condiciones, no pude más que apretar la mano de mi Bella, al saber que podíamos estar pronto en la misma posición.

_Lo mismo va conmigo_ dijo Randall

_Y conmigo_ añadió Mary acordando con su compañero,

_La manada peleara con los Cullen_ dijo Jacob de manera repentina, sin medir las consecuencias, él iría donde fuera Nessie, eso era otro punto de coincidencia entre Bella y yo _No le tememos a vampiros_ sonrió arrogantemente.

_Niños_ bufó Peter,

_Infantes_ enfatizó Randall.

Rápidamente Maggie dio a conocer también su posición, a lado de Carlisle por supuesto, aún ignorando la sujeción de Shioban en su brazo. Sus pensamientos de preocupación y su mirada fija en Maggie, el miembro más joven de su aquelarre,

_Carlisle_ dijo atenta a la joven _No quiero que esto termine en una batalla_

Mi padre le enfatizó que esos eran sus mismos deseos y que lo único que debería importarle a Shioban en esos momentos era mantener la paz,

_Sabes que eso no servirá_ dijo ella desalentada, su don era muy persuasivo, ella tenía el poder de hacer que las cosas salieran como ella lo deseaba. Algo en lo que difícilmente ella misma creía que fuera útil en estos momentos.

_No lastimara a nadie_ replicó mi padre. Shioban rodó los ojos

_¿Debería visualizar lo que deseo?_ dijo ella a modo de broma, por supuesto visualizar no era su don, pero si desearlo, desearlo tan fervientemente que no hubiera otra salida que cumplirse.

_Si no te importa_ dijo Carlisle siguiéndole el juego. Ya podía ver lo que su mente demandaba y lo que esperaba que su poder hiciera…

_De ese modo, no hay necesidad de que mi grupo se declare ¿verdad?_ dijo poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de Maggie, ella puso todo su fervor en el comando que le otorgaba su poder, todo el énfasis y la fe… _ya que no habrá una pelea_

Y solo pude creer en ella…creer como si tuviera su mismo poder y como si pudiera hacer que ese comando se hiciera realidad, que no habría una pelea, no la habría!.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	40. Vigilia

**Vigilia**

* * *

Podía escucharla detrás de mí, aunque mi mente estaba en mi presa que tenía frente a mis ojos, entregándose a la muerte para darme vida, mi corazón estaba con ella.

Habíamos estado cazando desde que dejamos la caza, Jacob se había llevado a Renesmee lejos de nosotros y Bella y yo nos detuvimos a saciar nuestra sed. Un solo pensamiento ocupaba mi mente… ¿qué sucedía si a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos y nuestras ansias de defendernos de las manos de los Vulturis, ellos igualmente lograban separarnos para hacer suyos nuestros dones?... por supuesto eso era mejor que morir, al menos estaríamos vivos para luchar por nuestra libertad y estaríamos juntos, pero estaríamos bajo el mando de ellos que a veces hasta me hacía parecer más atractiva la muerte. ¿Pero y los demás?... nosotros viviríamos, los que fuéramos útiles, pero el resto de mi familia moriría por defendernos… ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba haciendo bien?.

Sacudí sutilmente la cabeza para concentrarme en el sabor del alce que moría en mis manos, que al menos su muerte significara algo para mí, pero una vez más mi mente y toda mi atención estaban en la mujer que amaba. Ella estaba en silencio… un silencio inquietante que me llamaba a mil voces.

Solté el animal de mis manos y corrí junto a ella, que miraba fijamente los copos de nieve que caían alrededor, su animal aún estaba agonizando pero ella no sorbía de él… ¿escuchó acaso algo que yo no había percibido?

_¿Que ocurre?_ murmuré en voz baja escaneando el bosque detrás de ella,

_Renesmee_ dijo con voz casi entrecortada, su pavorosa cara de preocupación me aturdió y reprimí el impulso de alzarme en mis pies y correr hacia mi hija para ver cómo estaba, aunque no era necesario… podía escuchar sus pensamientos del otro lado del claro, ella estaba junto a Jacob…

_Está entre esos árboles_ aseguré _Puedo oír sus pensamientos y los de Jacob. Está bien_

_No es eso a lo que me refiero_ dijo ella alzando la mirada, sus ojos gritaban su desesperación _Estaba pensando en mi escudo ¿tu realmente crees que vale algo, que puede ser de ayuda?. Sé que los demás esperan que pueda proteger a Zafrina y a Benjamín, incluso si puedo mantenerlo algunos segundos. ¿Qué pasa si me equivoco? ¿Qué pasa si tu confianza en mí es la razón por la que fallamos?_

Oh mi amor…

El control de su voz era preciso, como si solo quisiera mantener esta conversación solo para nosotros.

_Bella ¿Qué te hizo pensar en eso?_ pregunté alzando mi mano para acariciar su mejilla _Claro, es grandioso que puedas protegerte a ti misma, pero no eres responsable en salvar a nadie más. No te estreses innecesariamente_

Ella me miró con ojos urgentes y su labio tembló imperceptiblemente, lo que hubiera estado pensando rayaba la histeria, su reacción lo decía,

_Pero ¿Qué pasa si no puedo proteger nada?_ susurró con su voz cargada de frustración _Lo que hago está lleno de errores! No tiene ni ritmo ni razón. Quizás no pueda hacer nada en contra de Alec_

_Shh…_ musité tratando de que no perdiera el control _No te alteres. Y no te preocupes de Alec. Lo que él hace no es diferente a Jane o Zafrina. Es solo una ilusión, no puede entrar más allá de tu mente de lo que yo puedo_

Pero para ella eso no era nada…

_ Pero Renesmee lo hace!_ susurró frenéticamente entre dientes _parecía tan natural que nunca lo cuestioné. Es parte de lo que ella es. Pero ella introduce sus pensamientos en mi mente, igual a como lo hace con el resto de las personas. Mi escudo tiene huecos, Edward!_

Preocupada por eso… Eleazar mismo se dio cuenta en cuanto vió que la niña podía filtrarse en el escudo de mi esposa, pero ella… debía haber estado sumida en preocupaciones más profundas para no haberlo visto hasta ahora.

_Pensaste en esto hace ya tiempo, ¿verdad?_ murmuró algo resignada, me sentí un idiota por no habérselo dicho en su momento,

_Desde el momento en el que te toco por primera vez_ admití dejando escapar una media sonrisa.

_Y esto no te molesta? ¿No le encuentras como un problema?_ sus ojos escanearon los míos como si pudiera ver allí algo,

_Tengo dos teorías, una más agradable que la otra_ comencé a explicar. Lo cierto que había pensado mucho sobre este tema, era tema de discusión casi diario con Carlisle desde que Nessie había nacido, solo basado en conjeturas y vanas teorías, algo que fui reforzando cada vez más mientras veía a mi niña crecer.

Le conté a mi esposa cómo se habían dado tales teorías, una buena y otra no tan buena, que ponía en riesgo más de lo que podíamos perder, pero… por supuesto me arriesgaba a creer en la buena teoría. Una en que mi hija hacía exactamente lo opuesto a lo que Bella podía hacer, mostrar sus pensamientos a voluntad, solo que Bella no había logrado hacer esto si es que había alguna posibilidad que eso fuera posible.

_ Entonces me estaba preguntando, quizás ella tomo tu talento y lo invirtió también_ expliqué ante su incrédula mirada, _ Tu mantienes a todos afuera_

_ Entonces ¿nadie la mantiene afuera a ella?_ finalizó comprendiendo.

_Esa es mi teoría._ murmuré complaciente _ Y si ella puede entrar a tu cabeza, dudo que haya otro escudo que la pueda mantener afuera, eso ayuda, por lo que hemos visto, nadie duda de sus pensamientos en el momento en el que ella se los muestra. Y creo que nadie puede evitar que se los muestre, si ella se acerca lo suficiente. SI Aro le permite explicarse…_

En ese momento me detuve al verla encogerse ante la mención del hombre que venía con la intención de quitarnos nuestra familia.

_Bueno_ dije acariciando sus hombros _Al menos no hay nada que detenga que vea la verdad_

_¿Pero es la verdad lo suficiente como para detenerlo?_ preguntó ella temerosa de lo que pudiera responder, ella ya lo sabía…

_Mi amor, no sabemos cuáles son sus reales intenciones, no lo sabré hasta que lo tenga frente a mí. Solo puedo decirte algo y es que… ellos también tienen qué perder si no hacen honor a la verdad, hay muchos testigos…_

Ninguno de los dos quedamos satisfechos con esa respuesta… solo nos quedaba poner fe en ella.

…..

Ella estaba hermosa… ¿otra vez?... por supuesto, ella siempre estaba hermosa, pero… ¿otra vez hacía más esfuerzos de lo común para resaltar esa belleza?

Traté de no preocuparme más de lo normal como la última vez, una última vez que había dejado escapar mi monstruo interior y que no tenía pensado hacer de nuevo, a pesar de que las conclusiones de esa noche habían sido las mejores… no iba a permitirme nuevamente tratar a mi esposa como lo había hecho, como un objeto, como una posesión invaluable, lo era… pero mi monstruo no lo iba a confirmar.

Maldición!, era tan difícil luchar con eso.

Estaba en nuestra habitación con Renesmee jugando en mi regazo, armábamos y desarmábamos un rompecabezas de mil piezas, retándonos a quién lo lograba armar primero en el menor tiempo… por supuesto podía ganar, pero le dejaba los privilegios a mi niña.

Por el rabillo del ojo veía a Bella en el vestidor, eligiendo el atuendo adecuado, colocándose zarcillos en las orejas cuando nunca lo había hecho… poniéndose tacones, un maldito par de tacones.

_Papi, te gané!_ murmuró mi hija por tercera vez en la tarde. Sonreí suavemente y coloqué un beso en el tope de su cabecita, mi mente estaba definitivamente esparcida… ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando Nessie había comenzado a armar el rompecabezas.

Alcé la mirada nuevamente y la vi salir del vestidor, tragué en seco y bajé la mirada hacia lo que estaba haciendo mi hija para no poner en evidencia las miles de preguntas que pugnaban por salir de mi boca.

Diablos! Ella era mi esposa… ella era mi mujer, pero era libre. Sabía que debía controlar mis bajos instintos, era algo primordial en un matrimonio, seamos vampiros o no y debía por sobre todas las cosas… confiar en ella.

Confiar…

Aunque llevara esa hermosa blusa y falda color rosa suave pegada al cuerpo, aunque se hubiera maquillado, levemente, pero lo había hecho, aunque usara tacones y había peinado su cabello tan delicadamente… no era la Bella que me seducía, era la Bella que se alejaba de mí… pero debía confiar.

Debía confiar en que si era algo que ella considerara que no debía saber, pues por algo era… y tenía que tener fe y aferrarme a eso como si fuera el último poste en medio de la tempestad.

Confiar.

Tomó un abrigo de hilo color marfil y ya no pude retener mi lengua entre mis dientes,

_¿Vas a salir?_ pregunté en mi mejor tono despreocupado. Ella alzó su mirada mientras sacaba las llaves del Volvo de su bolso y luego de un segundo de mirarme fijamente desvió la mirada hacia mi hija. Tuve que forzar mi rostro para no dejar ver mi ira, para no dejar ver mi frustración… tuve que pegar a mi hija más a mi cuerpo con mis manos, si no lo hacía… saltaría de la cama y dejaría de ser un caballero.

_Sí, unas cuantas cosas de último momento_ hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

Bien…

Calma…

Le di mi mejor sonrisa y asentí,

_ Apresúrate a volver a mí_ murmuré recordándole a lado de quién debía estar, ella sonrió…

_Siempre_

La oí alejarse de la casa, fuera de mí. Tomé una… dos respiraciones profundas como si las necesitara y comencé a especular, a pensar, a fijarme en los detalles antes de abalanzarme a lo peor como lo había hecho la última vez.

Sabía que me estaba ocultando algo, eso era para mí tan obvio como decir que sale el sol todas las mañanas, pero ¿por qué?... ¿o qué?

¿Debería estar dándole tantas vueltas al asunto? ¿Debería preocuparme tanto? Tal vez solo era algo que ella esperaba dejar fuera de mi mente… algo que se supone que yo no debía saber.

Pero era tan difícil…

Maldita sea si ella era libre! Hasta Esme iba de vez en cuando sola a la ciudad a tratar con extraños por sus diseños y otros materiales, ¿por qué me preocupaba tanto?... es decir, ¿por qué lo tomaba como una traición? Simplemente porque era algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a compartir conmigo… solo por eso.

_¿Vamos a casa de la abuelita? Garret me dijo que me enseñaría a jugar scrabel_ murmuró mi niña cuando vio que yo había perdido el interés en el juego, sonreí ante la imagen del vampiro jugando con mi hija y asentí levemente para luego tomarla entre mis brazos y llevarla a casa de los Cullen.

Eran poco, muy pocos los momentos que podíamos pasar a solas con Bella y la niña, por lo que ese día habíamos estado parte del día en nuestra cabaña entreteniendo a Nessie.

Los pensamientos de Jacob me aturdieron cuando salí de la cabaña, él había estado dando vueltas por el bosque respetando nuestra necesidad de intimidad, pero llegaba el momento en el día en que era evidente su necesidad por Renesmee.

"Carlisle quiere verte… están haciendo los últimos preparativos" pensó tomando carrera a mi lado en su forma de lobo.

_Bien… tendrás que tener paciencia con Garret, quiere enseñarle scrabel a Nessie._ advertí. Era sabido para todos la aversión a los vampiros por Jacob en particular, que estaba obligado a pasar el día entero, sin decir la vida entera, olisqueando nuestros hedores…

El gruñó pero se limitó a pensar en un "bueno" algo reticente en su mente.

Cruzamos el río y el vado cuando el sol estaba cayendo por el horizonte, Bella ya estaría en la ciudad, si es que se dirigía a Forks.

El resto de los vampiros estaban dispersos por la casa, algunos habían salido a cazar y los más interesados en la estrategia estaban rodeando a Carlisle en su despacho. Me apresuré a cruzar la entrada y dejar a Nessie en manos de Esme, que estaba sentada junto a Carmen en silencio tal vez oyendo lo que en el piso superior sucedía. Jacob entró después que yo y se sentó junto a las mujeres mientras me disponía a subir las escaleras.

_No, no necesitamos a los lobos delante nuestro, sé que Aro les teme… son años de estar persiguiendo por su propia aversión a los hijos de la luna, no necesitamos gritarle a puras voces que estamos en plan de lucha, eso sería una invitación claramente visible… los licántropos deben ir a los flancos._ dijo la voz que reconocí como la de Eleazar. Hubo un murmullo de acuerdo mientras cruzaba la puerta del despacho de mi padre,

_Es posible que intenten ir por ellos primero, ya que son consientes de la fuerza que ellos tienen, eso nos daría tiempo…_

_¿Tiempo para qué?_ inquirí interviniendo la argumentación de Tanya _ ¿esperaremos a que la guardia entera vaya tras los lobos para qué?... no tenemos que depender de eso, si hay una lucha no pienso dejar que los lobos sean cordero de sacrificio…

_Estoy de acuerdo_ intervino mi padre _ellos están aquí por propia voluntad, sabemos el miedo explicito que Aro le tiene, pero no podemos aprovecharnos de ello para ganar tiempo…_

_No sabemos lo que harán primero, si tratar de juzgar o simplemente venir directo a matar_ murmuré en voz baja _pero supongamos que se sientan cohibidos a hacer lo último por la cantidad de testigos y permitan una explicación al menos... bueno, estoy dispuesto a dársela… sin embargo también estoy dispuesto a tratar de guardar esta conversación para mí y que no caiga en manos de Aro, lo que seguramente deseará ver. Por lo que lo único que pido es que, los testigos que estén dispuesto a que Aro los toque para ver la verdad en sus mentes, lo aseguren ahora… no quiero sorpresas de último minuto como sucedió con Alistair_

En ese momento se escuchó varios "yo" de diferentes puntos de la casa. Garrett por supuesto, Carmen y Zafrina, Benjamin y Senna… los que no respondieron lo hicieron en su mente y aquellos que no pensaban tolerar el toque de Aro solo se quedaron en silencio, como los rumanos.

_Somos familia Carlisle, estaremos en frente a los Vulturis con ustedes, a demás… tienen a Irina, si vienen con ella, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de intervenir para salvar a mi hermana de lo que fuera_

_Ella no será juzgada Tanya, los Vulturis deberían estar agradecidos con ella por lo que hizo_ murmuró Carlisle _los juzgados seremos nosotros_

_Ella te traicionó_ replicó Tanya con vergüenza.

_Ella lo hizo llevada por la ira y el impulso… estoy seguro que ella está arrepentida ahora que sabe las intenciones de los Vulturis_

Tanya miró al suelo y no volvió a pronunciar palabra.

_Bien… la familia adelante entonces, los testigos detrás, los lobos en los flancos_

_Bella y Nessie entre los lobos y los testigos, detrás de la familia…_ murmuré automáticamente.

Si de mí dependiera, las escondería en algún lugar habitable en el fondo de la tierra, pero por más que no lo quisiese, Aro debía verlas, a demás Bella debía estar junto a Benjamin y Zafrina para envolverlos en sus escudos… eso nos daría un tiempo valioso.

_Bien… Zafrina, Benjamin, Senna, Shioban detrás de la familia… si llegamos a una lucha, vamos a necesitarlos_ explicó Carlisle como leyendo mis pensamientos.

Oímos un sí de diferentes partes de la casa.

Por supuesto… los que poseían dones extraordinarios nos servirían de mucha ayuda en caso necesario… tenía la esperanza que no llegáramos a ello.

_¿Y Bella?_ preguntó Kate, en su mente pasaban una y otra vez los avances que mi esposa había hecho con respecto a su escudo, pero no estaba ni cerca de permitir que Bella estuviera delante.

_No!_ casi gruñí _dije que ella junto a Renesmee detrás nuestro… ella se concentrará en Renesmee, Zafrina y Benjamin, no la permitiré cerca de los Vulturis_

_Bien…_ murmuró Emmett visualizando una escena parecida a la que tenía en mi mente en su cabeza _como un tablero de ajedrez!… los peones deben proteger a la reina y al rey… aunque creo que la reina será la que nos protegerá, al fin y al cabo es la que más poder se le atribuye ¿he?_

_Espero que no llegue a suceder eso Emmett…_ repliqué con ansiedad _Bella no tiene experiencia aunque haya tenido bastante práctica_

_No subestimes los dones de tu esposa Edward_ inquirió Kate.

"Ella es capaz de más de lo que lo que tú crees…"

No repliqué. No la subestimaba, claro que no. Solo temía que Bella se autoimpusiera más de lo que podía hacer, ella debía proteger a su hija a nadie más. Confiarse en que podía hacer más de lo que esperaba y que al final de cuentas no resultara, era lo devastador… ella tenía que concentrarse en Renesmee.

El resto de la tarde solo me dispuse a esperar a mi esposa. Renesmee jugaba scrabel con Garret y en ocasiones se les unía Jacob que observaba maravillado el rápido aprendizaje de mi niña.

Yo mantuve mi mente ocupada en varias cosas, la mayoría del tiempo escuchando los pensamientos de los demás, miedos, inseguridades, efervescencia, tensión, ira, calma y hasta intranquilidad. Era como estar caminando en la cornisa, una fina línea dispuesta a romperse en cualquier momento.

Carlisle consultó el pronóstico meteorológico en internet, ya que no estaba Alice para decírnoslo. Habíamos deducido, según lo que yo había visto en la mente de mi hermana antes de que se fuera y lo que decían los pronósticos para el área de Washington, que estaría nevando pronto… tal vez mañana y que solo teníamos un tiempo limitado para instalarnos en el claro y preparar todo para la espera.

Dos días… eso era lo único que teníamos.

Dos días en los que debía disfrutar al máximo el tiempo con mi pequeña familia, algo en lo que tampoco quería pensar, porque no quería un último día, no quería un adiós o un tiempo de despedida… ya que ella y yo no nos separaríamos, estuviéramos donde estuviéramos destinados a quedarnos, con ellos o donde nos enviara la muerte, tenía la esperanza de ir detrás de ella y quedarme con ella. Me enfrentaría a las garras de la muerte con tal de que eso sucediera…

Si nuestro destino era estar juntos, no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie lo truncara.

La noche cayó rápidamente y miré la hora intranquilo, las nueve de la noche, hacía poco más de tres horas que mi esposa había dejado la casa, por lo que asumí que pronto regresaría… ¿qué podía detenerla tanto?.

No importaba donde estuviera, con el paso de los minutos me resigné a creer que ella volvería a mí y a nuestra hija, ella solo tenía que dejar claras esas cosas pendientes que había dicho que tenía que resolver y volver a mí… solo eso era lo más importante.

¿Volvería con el mismo efluvio impregnado en su piel? ¿podría contenerme a mí mismo a no correr detrás de ese olor para saber a ciencia cierta quién la había tocado? No creía ser capaz, pero debía hacerlo… debía creer en ella.

Respiré profundo y alcé a mi niña de los brazos de Jacob que dormía en el sofá, él se desperezó y se paró a mi lado para acompañarme a la cabaña y mantenerse cerca. Él también estaba inquieto… solo quedaban dos días.

Nos despedimos luego de cruzar el río, yo me dirigí a la cabaña y él seguramente a reunirse con los suyos que aguardaban en los bosques cercanos.

Mi niña dormía… tan plácidamente que podía jurar que su mente inocente no captaba lo que estaba sucediendo, sin embargo yo, mejor que nadie, sabía que ella no tenía más preocupación de lo que pueda pasar al otro día, su Jake en peligro, su mami, su papi… sus abuelos, todos… ella temía pro todos.

La dejé en su cuna reforzada y la cobijé mirándola tiernamente, haciéndole miles de promesas implícitas que tal vez no pudiera cumplir, pero que lo intentaría.

…..

Respiré profundo, por enésima vez esa noche… estaba allí, pero solo decidí ignorarlo.

Ella llegó y lo único que opté por hacer fue desvestirla en la mitad del salón de nuestra casa y hacerle el amor en el sofá, no teníamos tiempo para llegar a la cama. Sí… hice lo posible por dejar mis demonios en lo más profundo de mi propio infierno, pero fallé estrepitosamente.

Oh cielos! Ella me embrujaba, me enroscaba en su propio dedo y me lanzaba a los abismos… ella hacía eso y mucho más conmigo. Ella me provocaba cometer la más negras de las perversidades y yo caía, caía como un pobre infeliz.

_Te amo_ susurré mientras ella me montaba sobre el sofá, ella apartó su cabeza de mi hombro y me miró debajo de sus pestañas, ella simplemente gimió incapaz de contestar mientras subía y bajaba sobre mi eje, ella abrió la boca y cerró fuertemente los ojos… sentía sus paredes estrechando mi miembro, sentía sus jugos derramándose entre nuestros sexos unidos, sentí la aceleración de sus movimientos… _te amo tanto que no soy capaz de dejarte ir otra vez, no me dejes otra vez… ya no mas, no quiero… que te separes de mí de nuevo_ inquirí sintiendo las proximidades de mi propia satisfacción.

Necesitaba que me contestase, necesitaba verla gemir y decir mi nombre, necesitaba las palabras…

Tomé su cintura y la detuve abruptamente, ella jadeó murmurando una maldición, su cabello enmarcando sus pechos y su rostro como una diosa salida de mis fantasías, sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron urgente…

Lo sé bebé, lo necesitas… pero yo necesito tus palabras…

_Dímelo_ gruñí levantando su cintura y empujándola hacia abajo sobre mi pene, ella jadeó y se sostuvo de mis hombros, nuevamente la levanté sobre mi eje y la penetré fuertemente empujándola hacia abajo, ella gimió enterrando sus uñas en mi carne.

_Oh mi amor…_ murmuró arqueando su espalda en busca de más fricción, la detuve con mi mano y solté la otra para mojar mi pulgar con mi lengua y llevarlo a su pezón erizado, ella exhaló un lamento mirando lo que hacía,

_Dilo…_ inquirí nuevamente empujando mis caderas hacia arriba, ella me miró mordiéndose el labio y sonrió…

Oh cielos era tan jodidamente sensual.

_Bella… te gusta jugar conmigo ¿he?_ dije llevando mi pulgar de su pezón a mis labios y mojándolo de nuevo, esta vez lo bajé hasta la unión de nuestros cuerpos y mojé su clítoris y comencé a masajearlo _a mí también me gusta jugar bebé… dilo…_

Mi dedo comenzó a hacer círculos casi frenéticamente sobre su hinchado clítoris y ella cerró los ojos tensionando todo su cuerpo, solté su cintura y ella comenzó a montarme casi automáticamente, llevó sus manos hacia atrás y se sostuvo de mis rodillas exponiendo sus pechos y dejándome más lugar entre nuestras caderas.

Verla a ella sobre mí, yo mismo entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo fue suficiente, aceleré los movimientos de mi dedo y moví más y más mis caderas hasta que sus paredes comenzaron a estrecharse una vez más, ella gemía incoherentemente y yo sentía que me acercaba inevitablemente al orgasmo más intenso d los últimos días.

_Ahh Edward… mi amor…_

_Gime para mí Bella…_ mi dedo se movía frenéticamente hasta que ella gritó y su cuerpo entero se disparó hacia el más intenso de los placeres. _Oh sí bebé_ cerré los ojos con un último movimiento de mi cadera sintiendo mi excitación entrar en chorros dentro de ella.

_Ah mi amor! Te amo…_ gimió mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba sobre mí _te amo, te amo… te amo…. Oh cielos… te amo_

Sí…. Eso quería oír…

Jadeé atrayéndola hacia mí y hundí mi nariz en su cabello y sosteniendo su cabeza sobre mí pecho.

_Dios… te amo demasiado_ murmuré jurando que podía sentir mi corazón saltar de mi pecho… ella era algo que sobrepasaba todo mi mundo. _... demasiado…_

…..

Con Carlisle decidimos ir al claro, nuestro objetivo era prepararnos para la pronta llegada de los Vulturis. En cuanto pisé el lugar los recuerdos llegaron a mí, flashes de los Vulturis en el mismo lugar, frente a una hoguera de neófitos quemándose, matando a una niña inocente que había estado allí por culpa de Victoria…

Victoria…

Parecía tan distante y tan inofensivo comparado a lo que estábamos a punto de vivir.

Nos quedamos allí por dos días, Bella siempre a mi lado… estábamos dispuestos a no separarnos, no estaba en nuestras mentes, habíamos hecho una promesa implícita durante la última noche que nuestros cuerpos se unieron.

Hicimos una tienda unos metros dentro del bosque para proteger a Renesmee, allí estaría segura, tanto de las miradas inquisidoras como del clima… allí estarían segura las dos.

Parecía un chiste, pero en la noche en que debíamos estar despidiendo el año comenzó a nevar y esta vez los copos de nieve, más densos, más uniformes, se mantuvieron en el suelo decorando el claro con una alfombra blanca y resplandeciente… había llegado el momento. Continuó nevando hasta la mañana siguiente mientras mi hija y Jacob dormían impasibles, algunos los vampiros ya estábamos dispuestos en las filas delante de ellos, Benjamin mientras tanto levantando muros de piedra a nuestro alrededor, si debíamos utilizar las fuerzas acudiríamos también a la naturaleza.

Durante la mañana todos los que faltaban se aproximaron al claro silenciosamente, distribuyéndose como lo habíamos programado, todos y cada uno expectantes y atentos al bosque que teníamos frente a nuestros ojos.

"Estamos aquí… junto a ustedes" la voz mental de Sam y los suyos llegó hasta mi mente. Se los agradecí silenciosamente. Sabía que ellos estarían al resguardo de lo más importante para mí, Bella y mi niña… no había palabras para agradecerles lo que estaban haciendo, más allá de nuestras diferencias abismales, ellos estaban firmes allí. Jacob dejó a mi niña con Bella dentro de la tienda para unirse a ellos.

Mi mente estaba recorriendo raudamente las imágenes que Alice me había dejado, ese corto y apresurado flash de su mente, esa visión que tanto había rememorado una y otra vez desde su huída… había llegado finalmente el día, pero no aún la hora exacta. Faltaban algunos detalles que mi mente lograba retener, los haces de luz del sol, las nubes detrás de los árboles que tenía frente a mí, la brisa ligera meciendo la punta de las ramas casi imperceptiblemente y de una manera determinada… faltaba eso.

Carlisle estaba a mi lado mirando hacia adelante como todos los demás, esperando una señal, esperando el momento en que a través de los árboles se visualizara el negro de sus túnicas, el rojo de sus ojos… su efluvio tan característico…

Sentí la presencia de Bella detrás de mí y volteé a recibirla, extendí mi mano y vi los detalles que ella tenía y que mi hija vestía… ella sabría por qué, no era momento para preguntar, simplemente sentí una punzada de ira al ver esa gargantilla rodeando su precioso cuello, esa que Aro había enviado para que vistiera… algo que esperaba que nunca sucediera, pero que no estaba en mis manos. Simplemente lo dejé pasar y olvidé todo cuando estuvieron junto a mí, las abracé con fuerza, sintiéndolas y orando silenciosamente aunque no esperaba que alguien me oyera, para que ellas estuvieran bien y las solté momento después exhalando una largo suspiro… ella luego dio unos pasos detrás de mí.

Examiné rápidamente, siempre con los ojos fijos en el bosque delante de mí, las mentes que me circundaban. Todos estaban concentrados, nadie tenía miedo salvo Kate y Tanya, temían por su hermana, pero en general, había una sensación de adrenalina por todo el lugar, los rumanos murmuraban entre ellos "llegó nuestro momento"… "oh sí, llegó….". Shioban estaba absolutamente concentrada en los que Carlisle le pidió… pensar en un mandato…

"No habrá lucha, llegaremos a un acuerdo mediando a través de la diplomacia… no habrá lucha" repetía una y otra vez este mantra en su cabeza… tenía fe en que fuera suficiente.

Benjamin en cambio murmuraba órdenes y cosas extrañas que él solo llegaba a comprender, a las inmediaciones de la tierra… el aire y el agua, los elementos que estaban en su poder.

Y finalmente los lobos estaban listos, el Alpha un paso más adelante que los demás a nuestros flancos, murmurando pensamientos que se intrincaban en esa red psíquica que compartían. Eran precisos, estaban listos y jugaban sus propias piezas en concordancia con las nuestras.

Entonces las nubes se corrieron, el viento cambió sutilmente haciendo eso posible, el sol de la mañana se dejó ver por el cielo detrás de las nubes … los ases de luz chocaron en la tierra y lo supe… solo teníamos unos segundos más, la imágenes que Alice implantó en mi cabeza era la misma que ahora tenía frente a mí.

Oí los pensamientos de Jacob cerca de mí, sus patas pesadas sobre la nieve prístina y supe que también lo sentía, sentía el inminente peligro y no soportó estar alejado de Renesmee.

Sabía lo que sentía…

Dí un paso atrás porque la misma necesidad surgió en mí, debía tocar a mi esposa para saber que estaba allí, junto a mí… ella apretó los dedos de mi mano y esperamos.

No más de un minuto pasó… cuando los oí.

"Oh… veo que tenemos un comité de bienvenida… no sé si sentirme alagado o molesto, no necesitábamos tanta fanfarria para hacer lo que vinimos a hacer…"

Chasqueé mis dientes…

Ellos estaban aquí…

* * *

**Reviews?**


	41. Frente a frente

**Frente a frente**

* * *

Cientos de veces había visto su manera de presentarse en algún lugar, había visto sus rostros, imperturbables y fríos, había visto su imponencia y el miedo que causaban ante quienes los veían. Lo había visto personalmente en Volterra, sagaces e intimidantes… aunque aquella vez yo no le tenía miedo a nada, porque creía que mi mayor miedo se había hecho realidad. Aún así pude leer sus mentes, sus intenciones y sus astutos artilugios para que algo se vuelque a favor a ellos. Pero los había visto sobretodo, a través de la mente de Carlisle.

Es su mente había podido ver sus fortalezas tanto como sus temores. En su mente reconocí la avaricia y egoísmo propio de vampiros asqueados del mundo, hastiados de existir, había visto dolor y traición y había visto debilidad.

Pero a pesar de haber visto en mis cien años, distintas caras de los Vulturis… nunca había visto la arrogancia y crueldad con la que ahora se presentaban.

Era un autentico ejercito de vampiros, cada uno de ellos dotados de dones que los hacían resistir y adiestrados para matar. Si Bella había supuesto que iba a poder luchar contra Alec y Jane, nunca hubiera podido caber en su cabeza que una trintena de vampiros, que componían la guardia Vulturi, habían venido a esperar que ella se les fuera encima.

Los malditos estaban sumamente adiestrados para venir a hacer lo que querían hacer. Mi mente estaba en cada uno de ellos y era increíble, a pesar de lo trágico, la manera en que funcionaban… y a pesar de las voces que se levantaban como susurros a mis espaldas, que ignoré para poder concentrarme.

Muy pocas veces ellos habían tenido un enfrentamiento de tales características, ellos habían formado ejércitos, se habían levantado contra manadas y manadas de hijos de la luna, habían sobrevivido a los niños inmortales y nunca, en ninguna de esas ocasiones se habían armado de tal manera como lo habían echo ahora. Y no éramos amenaza alguna… aún solo con Jane, Alec, Dimitri, Félix y un puñado de soldados de su guardia ellos eran capaces de detener cualquier tipo de defensa que nosotros hiciéremos.

Pero ellos aparecieron, no solo con toda la guardia, sino también con las esposas… algo que era totalmente inusual de ellos. Con mirada imperturbable vi como detrás de ellos, lentamente avanzaban los testigos… como títeres, como seres sin voluntad llevados por el falso deseo que infligía Chelsea.

"Esto es un disparate… ¿cómo osaron hacer algo así?" pensó Aro antes de trabar mi mirada con la suya unos segundos, esos ojos fríos y febriles de un rojo carmín "Niño, admito que tienen valentía… pero no sabía que eran suicidas… sin embargo, gracias por la fanfarria y la bienvenida… esto no detendrá nada de lo que vinimos a hacer"

Aro abrió imperceptiblemente sus fosas nasales, entonces se dio cuenta de la presencia de otos efluvios… la imagen de mi niña jugando con Jacob en el prado nevado fue lo primero que vi en su cabeza, la imagen que seguramente había visto Irina.

Un gruñido involuntario surgió de mi garganta, por ella… por esa egoísta vampira, mi familia estaba en peligro. Estaba furioso con su presencia, pero pude ver que Aro tampoco estaba muy complacido.

"Oh… eso es… interesante" el comentario mental de Aro me sacó de mi distracción. Él rebuscó con su mirada la procedencia del efluvio y sus ojos se posaron en Bella y en su bulto en la espalda. Su mente era curiosa y él se preguntaba si ella podía ser el punto de negociación, si es que la hubiera. "Es ella… no hay duda, pero… ¿por qué ese efluvio? ¿la vampira mintió? Eso desbarataría todo el plan… ¿cómo puedo llegar a ella?"... sus ojos recorrieron el campo descaradamente, analizando atentamente la ofensiva y las oportunidades de pasar.

"No nos tardaremos mucho" el pensamiento esta vez provino de Cayo, que miraba la escena como si estuviera desinteresado de lo que ocurría delante de sus ojos "… solo unas cuantas adquisiciones al menos, no soporto esta charada… esos desvergonzados rumanos ¿cómo tienen las agallas?… ¿son esos licántropos? " su mirada cautelosa se cernió sobre Jacob y Sam que flanqueaban la filas de testigos.

_Alistir estaba en lo cierto_ susurré a Carlisle en un tono suficientemente bajo solo para que quienes tenía cercanos lo escucharan, mi padre volteó aturdido…

"¿Cómo que tenía razón?..." pensó él en tono apresurado.

_Cayo y Aro vienen a destruir y adquirir_ contesté sofocando el terror de mis palabras. La esperanza, la ínfima esperanza que había conservado hasta el momento, se esfumó como evaporado por las lenguas de fuego. Estábamos perdidos. _Ellos ya tienen varias estrategias en juego. Si la acusación de Irina resulta ser falsa, ellos buscarán otra razón para tomar la ofensiva. Pero ellos pueden ver a Renesmee ahora, por eso están bastante optimistas. Podemos seguir intentando defendernos de sus falsas acusaciones, pero ellos deben parar primero, para oír la verdad sobre Renesmee_ bajé aún más mi tono de voz _Cosa que ellos no tienen intención de hacer

"No, no puedo dejar que eso suceda…" por alguna razón, los pensamientos de Jacob sonaron como gritos desesperados en mi mente.

Entonces, como si una inmensa pared se alzara detrás de nosotros y asustara a los vampiros, se detuvieron al borde del claro… en sus mentes una sola imagen en común, algo que atemorizaba y amedrentaba e hizo detener la marcha de Aro a unos cincuenta metros de nosotros… lobos.

Hijos de la luna, asesinos sin compasión y el peor enemigo de un vampiro, pero nuestros aliados. Sam avanzó acercándose a nuestras filas por una orden de Jacob, sus mentes intrincadas en esa red de pensamientos tenían un estratagema en común, un objetivo que valía sus propias vidas… Renesmee.

"No puede ser… ¿cómo es que…?" los pensamientos erráticos de Aro al ver los colmillos, los ojos agudos y feroces, las garras listas para destrozar y matar y la dimensión de los animales, que en comparación a los que un día él había exterminado casi de la faz de la tierra, estos eran el doble y hasta el triple de tamaño. Irina siseó al ver la columna de licántropos de manera protectora cerca de sus hermanas y no pudo más retorcerse incomoda entre los brazos que la mantenían capturada. Su mente, en concordancia con la de Aro, repetía la escena en la que había visto a mi niña con uno de ellos hacía un mes, jugando sobre la nieve… pero ella veía alguien más en su mente, un recuerdo fugaz… su pareja asesinada por uno de ellos, Laurent.

Detrás de mí lo sentí provenir, un grueso y profundo gruñido a penas retenido en la garganta de mi esposa, ella estaba irascible, ella los odiaba, ella estaba furiosa e internamente agradecía por ella, esa ira sería suficiente para activar su escudo con fuerza. Apreté su mano cuando dos o tres gruñidos más acompañaron al de ella…

"Mira sus caras desconcertadas… no lo esperaban, no esperaban esta bienvenida… ya no veo la hora de comenzar con esto de una vez sacando ventaja de su sorpresa" dijo Zafrina en su mente, Senna acompañaba sus sentimientos, al igual que Emmett, Rosalie, Eleazar… Tanya, todos ellos compartiendo el mismo sentimiento, la misma abrumadora sensación de lucha.

Me concentré en Aro que de pronto atinó a sostener la mano de Cayus, ambos comunicándose, sus ojos ávidos recorriendo todo el lugar y el frente fuerte que armábamos, entretejiendo estrategias y posibilidades, planeando…

"Fíjate en sus posiciones, no conozco quienes están detrás, pero… es evidente que los que flanquean a la… criatura, están allí para protegerla, ellos deben ser puntos claves… los que están detrás deben ser la retaguardia, tal vez más vulnerables, pero peligrosos si no sabemos sus puntos débiles" pensó Cayius, Aro estuvo de acuerdo. Sus ojos venían de mí a Kate, luego Zafrina y Senna que estaba a un lado de mi esposa, sabía que ella tenía un don aunque no supiera cual sería, él pensaba que debía ser importante por sus posiciones. Buscó a Jassper… y al no verlo se apresuró a barrer con su mirada las posiciones…

"¿Y la vidente?... se ha ido, está ausente… la deben estar protegiendo!" pensó frustrado e iracundo, sus ojos se estrecharon y volvieron a mí formando una fina línea con sus labios… "¿protegiendo tu aberración joven? ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Son igual de especiales que tú?.." su mirada pasó a Tanya y a Eleazar, lo reconoció al instante… "oh claro… Eleazar, me hace falta en este mismo momento, pero… nadie es imprescindible, sin embargo… los demás, que hermosa colección de armas de ataque"

"Ellos parecen estar ligados, su presencia es fuerte… casi irrompible, me preocupa que este lazo no se pueda romper" pensó Marcus lacónicamente. Él era un gran lector de grupos al parecer. Sin embargo la guardia pensaba lo contrario… la mayoría de ellos no los veía como un impedimento, ni una amenaza.

_¿Qué opinas Edward?_ murmuró Carlisle con tono ansioso. Cuidé que mi voz fuera solo un susurro aunque sabía de igual manera que ellos me escucharían.

_Ellos no están seguros de cómo proceder. Están sopesando sus opciones, eligiendo los blancos claves… yo, por supuesto, tú, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus está leyendo la fuerza de nuestros vínculos, buscando puntos débiles. La presencia de Los Rumanos los irrita. Están preocupados por los rostros que no reconocen, en particular por Senna y Zafrina y los lobos, naturalmente. Ellos nunca habían estado en desventaja numérica. Eso es lo que los detuvo._

_¿En desventaja?_ susurró Tanya incrédula.

_Ellos no cuentan con los testigos_ susurré casi imperceptiblemente. Aro no oyó… _son insignificantes para la guardia, Aro solo disfruta de la audiencia"

_¿Debería hablar con él?_ preguntó mi padre, en su mente, a pesar de las evidentes ansias de matar de los Vulturis, él veía aún la posibilidad de argumentar. Aro escucharía, él no considera una verdadera amenaza la presencia de Carlisle, sin embargo conocía su manera de llevar las cosas… su intento de pacificar el inminente enfrentamiento. Asentí.

_Esta es la única chance que vas a conseguir_ apremié.

Carlisle encuadró sus hombros adquiriendo compostura y tratando de bajar su nivel de ansiedad y avanzó varios pasos lejos de nuestra línea defensiva. Aro trabó su mirada calculadora sobre él, metódicamente alzó una ceja y sonrió levemente.

_Aro, mi viejo amigo. Han pasado siglos!_ dijo Carlisle alzando las manos en señal de paz. Miré los ojos de Aro, que brillaron a un rojo vivo al escuchar las palabras de Carlisle, mi cuerpo entero se tensó, listo para correr si algo sucedía… mis hermanos y familia lo hacían al igual que yo.

"¿Amigo?... no tendría que molestarme que recibiéndome de esta manera, se atreviera a llamarme amigo, después de todo, yo vine a terminar con todo" Aro dejó sus pensamientos de lado y salió de la línea en la que se mantenía para avanzar unos pasos hacia Carlisle, Renata siguiéndolo de cerca, sus ojos llenos de miedo, ella era el escudo… pero era vulnerable a los poderes de la mente a pesar de eso.

Mi padre y Aro se reunieron en el centro del claro… detrás de él, los miembros de su guardia se preparaban para atacar, sacaron sus colmillos y gruñeron, algunos se acuclillaron listos para correr, crispé mis dedos presionando la planta de mi pie sobre la nieve para correr, pero Aro levantó su mano para contener las reacciones.

_Paz_ dijo Aro con voz simpática. Anduvo unos pasos y ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad en sus ojos,

_Hermosas palabras, Carlisle _ dijo exponiendo sus pensamientos _Parece fuera de lugar, considerando el ejercito que has montado para matarme y matar a los que quiero._

Mi padre, en un gesto de confianza, alzó su mano derecha para que Aro proceda con su toque,

_Basta que toques mi palma para saber que jamás ha sido mi intención_ dijo mi padre con total verdad. Aro estrechó sus ojos incrédulamente y analizó sus palabras.

_¿Pero cómo puede tu intención importar, querido Carlisle, en vista de lo que has hecho?_ frunció el ceño, y una sombra de tristeza cruzó sus rasgos, pero sus pensamientos no demostraron el mismo sentimiento. Él sentía respeto y cariño por mi padre, pero se sentía defraudado…

_No he cometido el crimen por el cual tú estás aquí para castigarme_ dijo Carlisle.

_Entonces apártate y déjanos castigar a los responsables. Verdaderamente,

Carlisle, nada me agradaría más que preservar tu vida el día de hoy_ la voz de Aro sonaba segura al igual que sus pensamientos, él solo quería adquirir lo que mi padre un día fue capaz de dar, el don de la mediación y la diplomacia.

_ Nadie ha quebrado la ley, Aro. Déjame explicarte._ Carlisle confiaba en la curiosidad de Aro, si solo él le concediera ese instante, cambiarían las cosas. Pronto oí la efervescencia e impaciencia de una corriente de pensamientos, un vampiro arrastró su capa por el suelo detrás de Aro, Caius no estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

_Tantas reglas sin sentido, tantas leyes innecesarias que has creado para ti,

Carlisle_ bufó él llegado a un lado del líder _¿Cómo es posible que defiendas el incumplimiento de una de las que verdaderamente importa?

_La ley no ha sido infringida, si tú estuvieras dispuesto a escuchar_ murmuró mi padre, su voz era firme y concisa, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar _

_Vemos al niño Carlisle_ Caius fijó sus ojos en Renesmee a la distancia, mi niña ocultó su rostro detrás del cabello de Bella. _No nos trates de tonto_

A pesar de que todos ellos había olido el efluvio particular de su naturaleza única, continuaban negando la posibilidad de conocer…

_Ella no es un inmortal. Ella no es vampiro. Puedo probarte esto en sólo un momento…_ Caius estaba dispuesto a rechazar lo que viniera de Carlisle,

_Si ella no es un vampiro, ¿por qué concentraste un batallón para defenderla?_ pidió el desconfiadamente,

_Testigos, Caius, igual a los que ustedes han traído_ mi padre señaló a la concentración que en pocas semanas habíamos juntado, algunos gruñeron para enfatizar su unidad con la causa, _cualquiera de estos amigos pueden decirte la verdad sobre esta niña. O sólo podrías verla a ella, Caius. Ver el rubor de sangre humana en sus mejillas._

Los pensamientos arbitrarios de Caius se agitaron en su mente, no estaba dispuesto a ver, oír ni oler nada que no haya ido a buscar,

_¡Artificios!_ rugió _¿Dónde está la informante? ¡Déjenla acercarse!_ él rebuscó con su mirada a Irina que estaba detrás de la guardia junto a las esposas, _¡Tú! ¡Ven!_ gruñó cuando la encontró.

Los atormentados pensamientos de Irina me aturdieron, era como si no pensara con coherencia, como si todo esto la hubiese sobrepasado… su mirada había estado la mayor parte con sus hermanas, sin embargo ahora, miraba frenéticamente ante la mención de su nombre sin comprender mucho. Cuando alguien la golpeó de atrás para que despertara de esa especie de transe en la que se había sumergido, ella parpadeó varias veces y caminó flanqueada por los guardianes de las esposas, hasta que se situó detrás de Caius.

Su mirada fija en la de sus hermanas…

"Perdón… no, no hubiesen venido, no pensé que lo harían, no saldrán de aquí… ellos son crueles!" reprimió las palabras en su mente, palabras que a gritos quería hacerles escuchar a Kate y a Tanya que veían atentamente lo que hacían con su hermana.

Caius acortó la distancia con Irina y llegó hasta ella, levantó su mano y la bajó con fuerza golpeando duramente a la prisionera en una mejilla.

"Oh hermana!..." lloró Tanya en su mente "debemos tratar de hacer algo, ella está mal… ella no actúa así"

Irina se sobresaltó, pero inmediatamente recuperó su compostura. La mirada de pánico y miedo desapareció de su cara y fijó sus ojos en Nessie, su dedo se alzó apuntándola como si fuera una rueda de reconocimiento, rebusqué a Chelsea entre las esposas, ella estaba allí y estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver con ese comportamiento con Irina.

_¿Esta es la niña que viste?_ demandó Caius. _¿La que era obviamente más que

Humana_

Irina miró nuevamente a Renesmee, esta vez detenidamente. Su mente llena de miedo se confundió aún más cuando vio a mi niña en su actual estado de maduración.

_¿Y bien?_ apremió el antiguo.

"Es ella, puedo jurar que es ella… sin embargo, no estoy segura… oh cielos! Es ella, lo es… pero…"

_Yo... Yo no estoy segura_ murmuró finalmente.

_¿Qué quieres decir?_ preguntó Caius con mal humor.

_Ella no es la misma, pero creo que es la misma niña. Lo que quiero decir es, que ella está cambiada. Esta niña es más grande de la que yo vi, pero…_

Una furia repentina se apoderó de Caius, oprimió sus puños con dureza y miró con odio verdadero a Irina, que aún miraba confundida. Aro se apresuró a tocar a Caius aplacando su furia repentina.

_Serénate, hermano. Tenemos tiempo para resolver esto. No hay necesidad de precipitarse_

Una extraña calma atravesó a Caius, como si el toque de su hermano fuera el remedio para su ira. Lentamente volteó dándole la espalda a Irina.

_ Ahora,_ dijo Aro en un cálido y dulce murmullo_ muéstrame qué estás tratando de decir dulzura…_ remilgadamente acercó su mano a la vampira que lo veía con un palpable miedo en la mirada. Insegura, Irina tomó su mano. _¿Ves Caius? Dijo luego de tocar su mano solo por cinco segundos _Es simple obtener lo que necesitamos._

La imagen que Irina le había mostrado fue solo la de un niño inmortal a la distancia con lo que parecía ser un lobo, la niña que ella había visto era una Nessie de solo un par de meses, tal vez cuatro y no había nada en ella que a Irina le hubiese dicho que se trataba de algo humano. A esa distancia no pudo ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, no pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón, no pudo sentir su calor… ni visto el color de sus ojos. Irina había asumido que ella era inmortal por su interacción con bella, que visiblemente era un vampiro, pero el gran interrogante de Aro era el lobo… ¿qué hacía con la niña?

_Ahora parece que tenemos un misterio en nuestras manos. Pareciera que la niña ha crecido. Y aún así Irina primera memoria de Irina era la de un niño inmortal. Curioso_ dilucidó Aro finalmente. Tanto mi padre como yo emitimos un inadvertido suspiro de alivio, era justo esa pequeña brecha la que deseaba lograr para tener una leve ventaja.

_Eso es exactamente lo que estoy tratando de explicar_ Carlisle levantó su mano entonces para ofrecer la verdad, pero las ideas de Aro eran otras… el me quería a mí. Desde un principio.

_Preferiría recibir explicaciones de alguien más central en la historia, mi amigo. ¿Estoy equivocado en asumir que esta trasgresión no fue hecha por ti?_ dijo a sabiendas de quien era el responsable.

_No hay ninguna trasgresión_ volvió a acentuar mi padre.

_Déjalo ser como tenga que ser, yo tendré todas las facetas de la verdad_ La suave voz de Aro se endureció _Y la mejor manera de tener esto, es teniendo la evidencia directamente de tu talentoso hijo_ señaló hacia mi dirección con una leve inclinación de su cabeza _Así como la niña se sujeta a la espalda de su neófita compañera, asumo que Edward está envuelto_

Apreté mis dientes, sus ojos avariciosos estaban fijos por un momento en Bella y en Nessie. Tragando en seco volteé a ella con decisión, dolía como el infierno mismo alejarme de ellas, pero debía hacerlo y no dejaría que fuera para siempre. Sin mirarlas besé la frente de Bella y luego la de mi hija,

"Te amo papi… no te preocupes por mi, Jake me cuidará" pensó cuando caminé fuera de ellas. Estaba seguro que el lobo daría su vida por ella, no me sorprendería que él intentara algo estúpido, aunque estaba consciente de las consecuencias si lo hacía. Tenía fe en él… se quedaba junto a ambas partes de mi corazón.

Palmeé la espalda de mi padre al pasar a su lado, él había logrado con éxito lo que tanto esperábamos.

"Este es el momento hijo" dijo él en su mente. "no dejes de decirle la verdad… solo eso nos salvará"

Como si pudiera evitarlo…

A medida que me acercaba a los Vulturis repasé mis posibilidades. Capté la frecuencia de pensamientos de Jane y Alec, ellos estaban ansiosos de poder castigar… ellos se regodeaban. Jane sonreía esperando su momento de tortúrame… ella disfrutaba de eso realmente.

Mientras me acercaba a ellos, por alguna razón sentí algunos pensamientos encontrados, de curiosidad e incredulidad, solo una pequeña molestia dentro de la guardia de los Vulturis, me concentré sin embargo en Aro, pero sabía que esos pensamientos de contrariedad venían de Chelsea. Ella estaba luchando internamente para poder mantener mi sumisión a su disposición, algo que no sucedió. Sin embargo ella lo intentaba continuamente.

Nada me detendría si tenía que poner la cara ante mi familia, siempre fui el responsable… nunca lo negué ni traté de eludir mi responsabilidad, por lo que estaba dispuesto a pelear por revertir me dulce error. Alcé mi mentón hacia Aro para demostrar mi punto y expuse mi palma ante él, había llegado la hora de exponer toda la verdad.

"Espero que esta muestra de seguridad querido mío te ayude aquí, en serio estoy triste de acabar con esta pequeña unidad, pero las leyes son las leyes. Muéstrame lo que escondes en tu mente" pensó tan arrogantemente como yo pretendía ser.

Atento a él pude también ver los pensamientos socarrones de Jane, la calma fingida de Alec mirándome debajo de sus gruesas pestañas castañas con suma concentración, la tensión en Demitri y Félix y los nervios palpables de su propio escudo, su inseguridad ante mí.

Entonces él avanzó hacia mí, alzó su mano y al instante que tocó mi piel… viajé a través de sus ojos exponiendo mi mente, desnudando todo.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	42. La verdad en mis ojos

**La verdad en mis ojos**

* * *

Su mente se arremolinó como un túnel de gusano y cada imagen, cada pedazo de información que contenía oculto en mi cerebro viajó a través de él como si hubiesen sido succionados por la cabeza de Aro. Me estremecí al mismo instante en que la primera imagen llegó a él. Bella diciendo "Sí acepto" en nuestra boda… dios, se veía tan hermosa, su cabello recogido detrás de su nuca y sus peinetas pequeñas de zafiros a los lados, sus ojos brillantes entregándose a mí para siempre. Ahora era parte de Aro…

"Claro… hermosa, sin embargo ahora más aún…" pensó en un fugaz microsegundo.

Las imágenes continuaron fluyendo, una a una… el viaje en avión a Brasil, yo cargando a mi esposa con las maletas cruzando la playa de arena hasta la casa en la Isla Esme, mis ojos fijos en la luna mientras oía los pasos de mi Bella desnuda detrás de mí, el primer beso antes de nuestra primera noche, su grito ahogado cuando la hice mía, maldición!... ¿por qué todo eso tenía que ser ahora parte de él?...

"Tu intimidad querido Edward, ¿fue en ese momento en que la concebiste?"

Me tensé por completo, claro que fue ese momento… o pudo ser cualquier otro en aquellas primeras veces. Eso no le concernía…

El momento en que Kaure vio a Bella, el momento en que se hicieron evidentes los primeros signos y síntomas se reflejó en mis pensamientos, aro lo vio… vio lo que la lugareña dijo y lo que vio. La primer testigo…

"Interesante… las tribus son sabias, deberías haber escuchado…"

"Lo hice" repliqué.

Luego vino lo peor, mi cuerpo entero se tensó ante el recuerdo. Si hubiese sido humano tal vez hubiese reprimido todos esos malos recuerdos, dejarlos en el fondo del inconsciente… pero era un maldito vampiro y me seguirían hasta el fin de mi existencia. Una a una las imágenes del embarazo de mi esposa se reflejaron en la mente de Aro, su dolor, su cuerpo delgado y castigado por nuestra hija, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos que brillaban de emoción cada vez que acariciaba el vientre, el dolor de mi familia, las conversaciones con Jacob, mi súplica para convencerla de… terminar con el proceso de gestación. Dios… que ciego estaba, tan cegado por el miedo…

"Quisiste matar a tu propia hija querido… si lo hubieses hecho no tendríamos que estar haciéndolo en tu lugar ahora"…

Apreté mi mandíbula, mis puños se cerraron al costado de mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía jugar con mi debilidad? ¿Cómo aún en mi culpa, mi gran culpa podía añadir más sal a la herida?... maldito…

Las imágenes siguieron, Bella rodando los ojos del dolor cuando se desprendió la placenta, mi niña ahogándose… oh dios…

Las maniobras en conjunto con Jacob tratando de salvar a la mujer que ambos amábamos, ella tan rota, tal frágil y ya perdida sobre la mesa de operaciones, esperando un milagro. Nessie saliendo de su madre, ella en mis brazos… la primera vez que vi sus ojos, la primera vez que sentí ese inmenso amor. Mi actuar enterrando la aguja en el corazón de mi esposa con mi ponzoña, ella muerta…

"Interesante. Ella realmente nació de tu esposa, ella realmente es tu hija" su pensamiento maravillado por el descubrimiento aplacó un poco el dolor del recuerdo.

Mi frenesí por salvarla, mis manos desesperadas bombeando un corazón muerto… mis plegarias para salvarla… El primer latido de su corazón expandiendo el veneno por todo su cuerpo, ella transformándose en la hermosa vampiresa que era ahora. Nessie tocándome, mi hija en mis brazos creciendo cada vez más día a día. Bella cazando junto a mí… nuestra primera noche juntos. Traté de romper la conexión para que eso quedara solo en mi mente, pero Aro lo ignoró, él continuó viendo…

Nessie continuando en su crecimiento, Carlisle midiéndola y hablándonos sobre sus teorías con respecto a nuestra hija, la relación de Jacob con ella,

"Valla… ¿el hijo de la luna y una semivampira? Inusual…

"Se llama imprimación para ellos" repliqué en mi mente.

El momento que Irina los vio en el acantilado jugando, las complicaciones que eso trajo. Alice y su visión… Alice rastreándola, nuestros propios planes de ir a Brasil para saber más de ella, los planes arruinados cuando Alice los vio venir. Mi hermana huyendo…

Nuestra búsqueda… nuestro plan. Carlisle y los demás saliendo a buscar testigos, ellos llegando, ellos viendo por primera vez a mi hija, ellos comprobando que era una semivampira… mitad de mi especie y mitad humana. Las habilidades de mi niña…

"Interesantes dones, casi como los tuyos… contrarios a los de su madre sin embargo" meditó con interés…

"Sí, pero los maneja a voluntad… si no quiere mostrar no lo hará…" pensé en respuesta.

Él simplemente sonrió. Las últimas imágenes surcaron el túnel de gusano y llegaron a su cabeza, mi Bella luchando, preparándose para defenderse llegado el caso. Todos preparándonos, nuestra estrategia de lucha… maldición… él podía ver todo.

"Me sorprende Edward, esto no era necesario, pero es muy útil la información"

Un último pensamiento lo inundó, mi hija en brazos de su madre minutos antes que él me llamara. Ella estaba asustada, por todos nosotros, sin embargo… su inocencia era obvia ¿cómo podía dudar de ello aún?...

"Fascinante"… él abrió los ojos. Su expresión me dio esperanzas, sus ojos llenos de preocupación por lo que significaba este giro de acontecimientos reflejaba su cautela e indecisión.

_¿Ves?_ murmuré en voz alta, tenía esperanza, si que la tenía. Podía ver su duda.

_ Sí, veo, de hecho_ su voz rondaba en la diversión e incredulidad _Dudo si dos dioses o mortales nunca hayan visto tan claramente_ su mirada se desvió por medio segundo a mi pequeña familia _ Me ha dado mucho que pensar, joven amigo. Mucho más de lo que esperaba_

"No puedes mentir Edward, no a mí… a menos que hayas desarrollado un nuevo don del que no tengo conocimiento. Algo así como tu esposa, una clara barrera…" pensó con cautela, él había visto lo que mi esposa podía hacer.

"No Aro, no tengo nada más interesante que lo que ves. Sin embargo Bella… ni siquiera yo alcanzo a comprenderlo" él continuaba sosteniendo mi mano, podía por lo tanto oír mis pensamientos.

"Entonces es increíble!... haz creado una maravilla mi buen amigo"

_¿Podría conocerla?_ preguntó con entusiasmo genuino, él había descubierto una nueva joya para su colección. _ Nunca he soñado con la existencia de tal cosa en todos mis siglos. ¡Qué adición a nuestras historias!_

_¿De qué se trata aro?_ dijo Caius con curiosidad asomando su cabeza detrás del hombro de Aro. Su mirada llena de desconfianza estaba clavada en mis ojos.

"Si esto es una treta… no funcionará conmigo" pensó con clara cautela.

_Algo con lo que nunca has soñado, mi amigo_ dijo Aro apresurándose a los pensamientos de su hermano que leía a través de mí _Toma un momento para reflexionar, sobre la justicia que intentábamos librar ya no se aplicará…_

"¡Lo sabía!" pensó el vampiro ancestral mientras de sus labios emergía un siseo largo de desconfianza "Es una treta… lo haz embaucado, no lo lograras con los demás, vinimos con un objetivo y se hará"

_Paz hermano_ murmuró Aro tratando aplacar los ánimos de su compañero. Mi cuerpo entero se tensó con los pensamientos de Caius, por supuesto él aún desconfiaba. Creía ciegamente que habíamos roto la ley a pesar de que Aro había comprobado que decíamos la verdad. _¿Vas a presentarme a tu hija?_

Maldición… a pesar de que no quería a mi hija cerca de ellos, era necesario. Tenía que confiar en que ella desplegaría sus encantos con ellos también como lo había hecho con nuestros testigos. Asentí a regañadientes…

"No le harán daño, primero la escucharán… actúen como son, con ley justa y objetiva, escuchen"… Aro sonrió de satisfacción con mi pedido.

_Creo que un compromiso sobre este punto es, sin duda, aceptable, en virtud de las circunstancias. Nos reuniremos en el centro_ dicho esto él me liberó y volteé a nuestro lado del campo. Mis ojos buscaron a Bella mientras sentí la mano de Aro posarse sobre mi hombro, claro… vigilando siempre.

Oí el susurro de las capas de los miembros de la guardia cuando comenzaron a marchar detrás de nosotros. Aro se tensó y levantó una mano sin voltear mientras caminábamos.

-Esperen, mis seres queridos. Verdaderamente, realmente no nos quieren hacer ningún daño si somos pacíficos_ murmuró con voz de mando. Ellos se detuvieron siseando y pensando en modos de protegerlos a pesar de la distancia. Renata aún lo protegía detrás de él, pero su mente se llenaba de miedo a medida que nos alejábamos, ella no podía luchar… no había sido adiestrada para eso, ella solo se limitaba a proteger.

"Sin embargo… lo hace muy bien, no te recomiendo un mal movimiento"… pensó con diversión.

_Maestro_ gimoteó ella con desesperación,

_No te preocupes mi amor_ dijo con voz serena él _todo está bien_

_Tal vez usted debería llevar a algunos miembros de su guardia con nosotros_ sugerí para mantener la confianza _Los hará sentirse más cómodos_

"Tienes razón mi querido… ellos son muy susceptibles con respecto a mi seguridad"… chaqueó los dedos en el aire y vi sus rostros antes de que los nombrara, por supuesto.

_Feliz, Demetri_

Ellos se acercaron tan pronto como Aro los nombró, Felix con satisfacción, Demetri con cautela… siempre más desconfiado que los demás.

"Gusto en verte querido amigo ¿aún sigues tan temerario como aquella vez?" replicó Félix con gracia. Me limité a quedarme cayado. Aro sonrió con satisfacción.

Cuando nos detuvimos en el centro del campo, vi la mirada de mi padre… por supuesto no me dirigió sus pensamientos y traté de bloquear los de los demás, Aro estaba vigilando con su mano tocando mi hombro. Sin embargo miré a Bella, ella tenía su bloqueo, ella estaba a salvo… vi el temor en sus ojos, abrazaba a nuestra niña con fuerza y la protegía con su cuerpo. Nessie tenía su cabeza escondida en el pelo de su madre… también temerosa.

_Bella_ llamé sin ninguna otra salida _trae a Renesmee… y a algunos amigos._

Ella respiró profundo como si lo necesitase y desvió su mirada de la mía para mirar a sus protectores.

_¿Jacob? ¿Emmett?_

Mi hermano sonrió abiertamente mirando a Felix como un objetivo de caza, Jacob bufó bajo y tensó su lomo, los cabellos de su cuello se dispararon y las puntas de sus orejas se elevaron al aire atentas.

_Interesante compañía la que mantienen_ murmuró Demetri con sus ojos fijos en mi aliado, que gruñó levemente entre dientes por su mirada amenazadora. Los tres avanzando por el campo a paso seguro y cauteloso. La guardia bufaba detrás ante la elección de mi esposa, el lobo los amedrentaba por supuesto… Aro levantó su mano y su cuerpo se tensionó a pesar de parecer calmado.

Bella no podría haber elegido mejor…

Ella llegó frente a mí y me zafé del brazo de Aro para posicionarme junto a mi esposa tomando su mano, con ella siempre…

Félix mantenía sus ojos en mi Bella,

"Hermosa belleza en la que se ha convertido… tienes suerte Edward, tu sacrificio hubiese valido la pena"

Maldito idiota mal nacido…

_Hola de nuevo Bella_ dijo finalmente mirando por la comisura del ojo a Jacob que movía su cola con suavidad, esperando un movimiento inesperado.

_Hey Felix!_ saludó ella sin demostrar su miedo.

_Te ves bien, la inmortalidad te queda_ dijo con burla.

_Gracias_ la voz de Bella no titubeaba.

_De nada, que mal que…_

"…hoy mueras preciosa"… completó en su mente.

_Sí, demasiado malo, ¿no?_ continuó Bella llevándole la corriente. Una corriente de pensamiento al que estaba atento invadió mi cerebro. La mirada de Aro era de fascinación absoluta y estaba dirigida a mi hija.

"Increíble… increíble!" su cabeza se inclinaba como estudiando la rareza frente a él.

_Yo escucho su extraño corazón_ murmuró ausente _Huelo su extraño perfume_ sus ojos ahora se posaron en mi Bella _En verdad joven Bella, la inmortalidad la vuelve más extraordinaria, es como si estuviera diseñada para esta vida_ su mirada bajó a su cuello percatándose de la joya que Bella vestía.

_¿Te gustó mi regalo?_

_ Es hermoso, y muy, muy generoso de usted. Gracias. Probablemente debería haber enviado una nota_ la formalidad de la voz de Bella me hizo repensar el hecho de que ella era una mal mentirosa, tal vez con su inmortalidad también había disimulado ese defecto.

Aro pareció complacido con las palabras de ella. Sin embargo oí la ostilación de un miembro de su guardia… Jane parecía sorprendida y al mismo tiempo enojada con el detalle que había tenido su amo con mi Bella.

_Es sólo un poco de algo que tenía por ahí. Pensé que podría complementar tu nuevo rostro, y lo que hace_ dijo despreocupado. Jane siseó…

_ ¿Puedo saludar a tu hija, hermosa Bella?_ Aro parecía reservado y atento, sin embargo yo seguía desconfiando… él podía empalagar a una persona y hacer que se eche a sus pies.

Bella desconfiaba también, ella avanzó dos pasos lentos hacia él y se detuvo cuando Aro dio un paso hacia ellas, se sentía horrible quedarme atrás, sin embargo aún sostenía su mano.

_Pero ella es exquisita_ murmuró. _Así como tú y Edward. Hola, Renesmee_ dijo con fuerza. Como si mi niña no fuera capaz de entenderlo. Ella consideró sus opciones y miró a Bella con una pregunta implícita que vi tanto en sus ojos como en su mente.

"¿Lo hago? ¿él no me hará daño?..."

Bella asintió dándole valor. Ella volteó nuevamente a Aro y habló fuerte y claro…

_Hola Aro_

"Increíble!... magnifico!... tiene un nivel de cognición sorprendente" pensó con admiración, sus ojos casi saliendo de sus órbitas.

_¿Qué es esto?_ Caius graznó detrás de él. Parecía que no comprendiera la efusiva bienvenida de Aro a mi hija.

_Mitad mortal, mitad inmortal_ Aro anunció a él y a su guardia. Todos con sus miradas de admiración clavadas en Renesmee. _Concebida así, y llevada por ésta recién nacida mientras ella seguía siendo humana_ proclamó.

_Imposible!_ Caius parecía indignado negándose a creer en lo evidente. Un murmullo bajo de incredulidad pasó por las filas de los antiguos.

_ ¿Crees que me han engañado entonces, hermano?_ Aro sonrió, señaló a mi hija y asintió _Ese es el latido del corazón ¿se oye un engaño también?_

Caius miró ofendido a mi hija, como si ella fuera la culpable de la aprensión de Aro…

"No es posible, de algún modo esto es un engaño… que débil eres hermano"

_Con calma y cuidado, hermano_ advirtió Aro sonriendo a mi hija _Yo sé muy bien cómo amas la justicia, pero no hay una justicia que actúe en contra de esta único de su familia. Y tanto que aprender, tanto que aprender! Sé que no tienes mi entusiasmo por colectar historias, pero ser tolerante conmigo, hermano, mientras añado un capítulo que me atonta con su improbabilidad. ¡Vinimos esperando sólo justicia y la tristeza de amigos falsos, pero mira lo que hemos ganado en cambio! Un nuevo brillante conocimiento de nosotros mismos, de nuestras posibilidades_ Aro realmente parecía entusiasmado ante tal descubrimiento… sabía lo que eso significaba. Él había encontrado un magnifico tesoro y no lo dejaría pasar… su mirada victoriosa y codiciosa me estremeció.

Aro extendió su mano a mmi hija. Pero ella tenía otros planes… en seguida y con determinación, mi hija extendió su mano y tocó la mejilla de Aro. Él no se estremeció… estaba en su elemento. Sin embargo escuchó atento lo que mi hija le decía acompañado de imágenes de toda la familia, amigos e incluso los licántropos.

"No les hagas daño, no por mí… por favor. No les hagas daño Aro… no a mi mami, no a mi papi… no a mi Jake" imploró al vampiro. Él sonrió ampliamente ignorando por un momento el pedido de mi hija y admirando la forma en que lo había trasmitido.

_Brillante_ susurró con reverencia. Mi hija lo miró con seriedad…

_Por favor_

_Naturalmente no tengo intención de dañar a tus seres amados mi preciosa Renesmee._ murmuró él con aparente amabilidad. Sin embargo vi en el fondo de su mente la vil mentira, él estaba más que decidido a terminar con todos, solo y con el único objetivo de obtenerla a ella.

"Maldito embustero… eso es mentira!... es mentira…" pensó Maggie detrás de las filas amigas. Lo sabía ya… a mí no me engañaba, siseé rechinando los dientes, empuñé mis manos a los costados evitando que mi instinto de protección saliera y estallara para matarlo allí mismo, si lo hacía… la guardia entera caería sobre nosotros sin darnos tiempo siquiera a dar un paso lejos.

No… no, maldita sea!... tenía que calmarme…

_Me pregunto sí…_ "existe una especie de conexión y real preocupación por alguien en especial…" su mirada se posó repentinamente en Jacob "claro, el licántropo, el hijo de la luna es la clave… si tan solo supiera qué clase de conexión es, ella parece tener un poder sobre él, al parecer son muy unidos y protectores aunque… no entiendo la razón, son obedientes a ella…"

_No funciona de esa manera_ repliqué con seriedad. Si la manada entera pudiera oír sus pensamientos como yo lo hacía… el campo se transformaría en un infierno.

_Solo era una idea errante_ dijo restándole una importancia de la cual estaba cada vez más y más seguro. Su mirada recorrió la fila de lobos que flanqueaba los lados de los testigos…

"Todos parecen mantener la misma conexión… ¿quién es el líder? Pueden servir sin embargo, son diferentes a los hijos de la luna… estos razonan y son como animales obedientes…"

_No nos pertenecen Aro_ dije cortando su línea de pensamiento. _No acatan nuestras órdenes como tú crees. Están aquí por voluntad propia_

"¿Qué es lo que quiere el viejo Edward? No lo permitas… yo no lo permitiré!" pensó Jacob acompañado con un gruñido de alerta.

_Sin embargo, ellos parecen estar bastante conectados contigo_ dijo Aro. _Y tu joven pareja... y su familia. Leales… _ su voz era anhelante, quería esa lealtad para él.

"Como perros… perros protectores y fieros… muy interesante"

_Ellos están comprometidos a proteger la vida humana, Aro. Eso hace que sean capaces de coexistir con nosotros, pero apenas con usted. A no ser que quieras repensar tu estilo de vida._

Él rió ligeramente,

_ Sólo un pensamiento errante_ repitió. _Tu bien sabes como es. Ninguno de nosotros puede totalmente controlar nuestros deseos subconscientes_

"Has sido débil amigo, aún lo sigues siendo… lo has sido con tu ahora esposa" pensó con aprensión. Hice una mueca, era verdad…

_Realmente sé como es. Y también sé la diferencia entre aquella clase de pensamiento y la clase con un propósito detrás de él. Nunca podría funcionar, Aro_

"Edward… no los dejes… ¿qué quiere? ¿qué es lo que desea? Protege a mi gente, aleja la idea que sea de él…" suplicó Jacob en su mente mientras daba un leve gimoteo.

_Él está cautivado con la idea de... perros guardianes_ admití para la tranquilidad de la manada, Sam escuchaba todo calculadoramente… él sabía las pretensiones del antiguo, él no lo permitiría. Los gruñidos se hicieron escuchar como una bulla levantándose en el claro y Sam ladró…

"Que se atrevan!" pensó con determinación "solo que se atrevan Cullen, sabes lo que haremos"

_Supongo que son las respuestas a esa pregunta_ Aro murmuró divertido _Este lote ha escogido su lado_

"Por supuesto prefieren morir junto a ustedes… así será"

Instintivamente me agazapé con un silbido saliendo entre mis dientes… ellos no tenían consideración, estaban dispuestos. No lo permitiría… juré que nadie saldría herido por nosotros… el sacrificio sería mío.

"No te atrevas Cullen" Demetri y Félix se posicionaron defensivamente a lado de Aro, pero él levantó su mano y detuvo las reacciones. Ellos obedecieron, no tuve otra salida que hacer lo mismo.

_ Tanto que discutir_ dijo Aro en tono negociador _Tanto que decidir. Si ustedes y sus protectores peludos me disculpan, mis queridos Cullen, debo consultar con mis hermanos._

Con estas palabras volteó hacia su guardia… con el claro pensamiento en su mente de tomar lo que por derecho creía que le pertenecía.

No Aro… sobre mí!

* * *

**Reviews?**


	43. Conjeturas y estrategias

**Conjeturas y estrategias**

* * *

Nunca me sentí tan encolerizado y a punto de perder mis estribos, ni siquiera fui consiente de la manera que tomé el brazo de Bella y la arrastré por el claro junto a Renesmee para alejarlas de ellos y volver junto a los nuestro a la espera de su veredicto… estaba total y jodidamente cabreado…

_Cómo puedes aceptar esta infamia? ¿Por qué estamos aquí parados impotentes frente a un crimen tan indignante, cubierto por un engaño tan ridículo?_

Mi mente alterada pero atenta estaba a la espera de la respuesta de Aro a los reproches de Cayo. Aro parecía calmo y muy seguro y hasta parecía un anciano gentil… pero claro, solo yo había visto sus intenciones en su mente. Estaba lejos de ser gentil.

_Porque es todo el verdad_ él le dijo tranquilamente _Cada palabra de ella.

Ve cuántos testigos están parados listos para dar evidencia que han visto a esta niña milagrosa crecer y madurar en apenas un corto plazo, el mismo corto plazo en que le han conocido. Que han sentido el calor de la sangre pulsar en sus venas_ dijo con reverencia, en verdad… en verdad mi hija lo había impactado, él mismo había sido testigo de su grandeza y no me sorprendía que tuviera tan grata opinión sobre mi niña… él estaba sumamente interesado en ella.

Podía sentir los pensamientos incesantes de mi familia y amigos preguntándose qué era lo que acababa de suceder, pero continué atento a los que provenían del círculo de los recién llegados. La guardia estaba insegura, la reacción de Aro ante mi hija había abierto una sensación general de duda e incertidumbre y casi, casi podía saborear la frustración. Marcus parecía indiferente y hasta aburrido, sin embargo miraba con sumo interés a mi niña y a los testigos que veían la escena con intriga.

Sin embargo Cayo…

"¿Cómo pudo esto haber cambiado tan súbitamente? Veníamos con un objetivo claro… sin embargo, ellos parecen tan seguros de si mismos" pensó mientras su mirada barría la fila de nuestros testigos. Su mirada se estrechó y observó con inseguridad a los testigos que ellos mismos habían traído… sí, él mismo sentía la ambigüedad de sensaciones, ya no estaban muy seguros… sus testigos ahora conocían la verdad. Y dudaban de lo que los Vulturis habían venido a hacer en su intento de hacer justicia.

"Tienen pilares fuertes… eso salta a la vista, más aún no creo que tengan la fiereza y valentía necesaria para osarse a enfrentarnos a nosotros… aún tienen miedo. Pero ellos también…" su mirada se posó de repente en sus testigos… que no estaban dispuestos a luchar a diferencia que los nuestros, los de ellos solo eran meros observadores.

Algunos tenían su mirada fija en la horda de licántropos que nos protegían, ellos estaban absolutamente seguros de que sus señores, para llegar a nosotros tendrían que enfrentarlos a ellos primero, mientras que nuestros testigos acabarían con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No estaban lejos de la verdad, aunque si no estaban dispuestos a luchar, no tendríamos por qué hacerles daño… ellos solo eran observadores circunstanciales.

Un destello de furia cruzó por la mente de Cayo… y meditó…

"Ellos están temerosos… temerosos por esas bestias…"

_Los hombres lobos…_ susurró afirmando su pensamiento.

"Deberíamos ir a por ellos primero…" bramó en su mente.

_Ah Hermano…_ comenzó a hablar Aro cuando advirtió la hostilidad de Cayo.

_¿Tú también defenderás esta alianza Aro?_ enfatizó con enojo en su voz. La imagen de los licántropos en sintonía con nosotros, los vampiros era tan repugnante en su mente, era un insulto a nuestra especie… _Los hijos de la luna han sido nuestros enemigos desde el amanecer de los tiempos. Los hemos cazado hasta lograr casi su extinción en Europa y Asia. Con todo Carlisle anima una relación familiar con esta infestación enorme, no hay ninguna duda, es un intento para derrocarnos. Es la mejor forma de proteger su forma de vida torcida_

Pude ver claramente que Aro no estaba de acuerdo a la verborragia de su hermano… sin embargo no hizo nada para detener sus palabras.

"Imbéciles… ¿qué interés tendríamos nosotros en derrocarlos? Tan egocéntricos como todo vampiro" se quejó Jacob al oírlos.

Tenía que hacer algo…

Carraspeé audiblemente para atraer su atención, Aro volteó a verme acompañando por la mirada iracunda de Cayo,

_Cayo, es mediodía_ murmuré señalando a mi amigo y aliado _Éstos no son hijos de la luna, claramente. No tienen ninguna relación con sus enemigos en el otro lado del mundo_

_Tu crías mutantes aquí_ replicó Cayo con alevosía. Tenía que defender a mis amigos… poner la cara por ellos, ya que ellos habían hecho lo mismo por nosotros.

_Ni siquiera son hombres lobo_ repliqué enfadado, tratando de contenerme de no dejar escapar mi ira que bullí en mi interior gracias a su odiosa idea cerrada y obstinada.

"Hummm ¿Y que somos entonces Edward?" sentí la voz mental de Jacob detrás de mí, pero la ignoré. Él mismo sabía que no eran lo que ellos trataban de imponer.

_ Estimado Cayo, te habría advertido a que no presionaras este punto si con tu mano me hubieses dicho tus pensamientos_ murmuró Aro _Aunque estas criaturas piensan que son lobos, no lo son. El nombre más exacto para ellos sería desplazadores de forma._ dijo con prestancia el antiguo _La opción de tomar la forma de un lobo, sólo fue una opción. Habría podido ser un oso o un halcón o un pantera cuando el primer cambio fue realizado. Estas criaturas no tienen nada que ver con los niños de la luna. Han heredado simplemente esta habilidad de sus padres. Es genético - no continúan su especie infectando a otras la manera que lo hacen los hombres lobos verdaderos_

"Increíble que los encubra!..."

_Saben nuestro secreto_ dijo inmediatamente después de sus pensamientos.

Estuve a punto de contestar a esa acusación, simplemente todos estábamos comprometidos, los lobos también se estaban exponiendo aquí… pero la voz de Aro se adelantó.

_Son criaturas de nuestro mundo supernatural, hermano. Quizá, ellos dependen más del secreto que nosotros, ellos están expuestos. Cuidadosamente, Cayo. Las acusaciones engañosas no nos llevan a ninguna parte_ dijo como si me hubiese leído la mente.

Cayo solo respiró hondo aún con pensamientos contradictorios y asintió reticente, en su mente trascurría una lucha interna… sí obedecer a Aro y dejar que obtenga lo que quisiera tratando de convencernos a todos de que estaba dispuesto a tratar con diplomacia o simplemente continuar con su propias reclamaciones, pero sabía que Aro no estaba dispuesto a dar brazo a torcer, sabía que Aro no quería una lucha… si era posible, deseaba llevar sus tesoros sin derramamiento de sangre, en forma figurada. Aro también sabía que el enfrentamiento de un vampiro con un hombre lobo, simplemente era una buena manera de suicidarse… Cayo no entendía eso.

"Somos lo que somos… no hay que negarlo, no compartiré nunca los ideales de paz cuando hay guerra en su mente, guerra y muerte"

Su descontento me daba una leve idea del porqué no quería compartir sus pensamientos con Aro.

_Deseo hablar con la delatora_ dijo en voz alta Cayo, para luego voltear y fijar su mirada en una inasible Irina, que casi podía llegar a temblar detrás de ellos sostenida por gente de la guardia. Ella sin embargo no miraba directamente a el antiguo, sus pensamientos y su preocupación absoluta estaba puesto en sus hermanas que estaban del otro lado dispuestas a luchar por algo que ella provocó.

Podía ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

"No, no… qué harán ahora… ella está arrepentida, lo sé, pude verlo en sus ojos" pensó Tanya detrás de mí.

_Irina!_ bramó Cayo exasperado, ella finalmente sobresaltada rompió la mirada con sus hermanas y respondió al llamado de Cayo con susto y pánico. Por dios… yo también podía ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

Irina estuvo frente a Cayo luego de cruzar la distancia con pasos vacilantes,

_Tu pareces haberte equivocado absolutamente en tus declaraciones_ acusó él tajantemente. Irina se sobresaltó y pensó en sus hermanas… ¿serían castigadas? ¿se vengarían así de ella?, miles de ideas cruzaron por su mente.

"Esa acusación es peor a las traición que supuestamente ella cometió" replicó Tanya, decidí ignorar ese comentario.

_Lo siento_ ella susurró _Debí haberme cerciorado de lo que veía. Pero no tenía ninguna idea…_ ella señaló a mi niña… ella no tenía ni idea.

_Querido Cayo, podrías esperar que ella entendiera en un instante algo tan extraño e imposible?_ pidió Aro. _Cualquiera de nosotros habríamos hecho la misma suposición…_

Cayo alzó la mano para detener las palabras de Aro,

_Todos estamos al tanto de tu error_ dijo con brusquedad sin siquiera mirarlo _Yo me refiero a tus motivos._ indicó a Irina que estaba frente a él mirándolo con cautela.

_¿Mis motivos?_ repitió ella.

_Si, para empezar… ¿para qué viniste a espiarlos?_

"¿Espiar?... no, solo… quería su amistad de nuevo y aclarar las cosas…" pensó ella sobresaltada.

_Tú estabas molesta con los Cullen ¿no es cierto?_ preguntó Cayo. Irina le dirigió una mirada a Carlisle y sintió remordimiento.

_No, estaba enojada_ admitió.

_¿Y por qué?_ preguntó Cayo con curiosidad, a pesar de que Aro ya lo sabía y se lo había trasmitido.

_Porque los licántropos mataron a mi amigo y los Cullen no se hicieron a un lado y me dejaron vengarme_ dijo ella recordando a Laurent.

_Licántropos, no, metamorfos_ corrigió Aro con su mirada atenta a las reacciones de la manada.

_Los Cullens otra vez se pusieron de parte de los cambiadores de forma, haciendo a un lado a nuestra clase, incluso, en contra del amigo de un amigo…_ resumió Cayo.

Apreté los dientes ante esa especulación, no podía pensar así… no cuando ese "amigo" pretendía matar a Bella… y nunca nos podríamos en contra de quiénes osaban defenderla.

_Yo lo veo así_ murmuró Irina dándole la razón a Cayo.

_Si tu quieres puedes hacer una demanda oficial contra los cambiadores de forma y los Cullen por apoyar sus acciones, ahora sería el momento_ aconsejó Cayo jugando con el miedo y el temor de Irina. Ella frunció el seño ligeramente y miró nuevamente a sus hermanas.

"No… no hay acusación cierta aquí, fui una estupida…" entonces Irina tomó determinación y alzó la cabeza.

_No, no tengo ninguna queja contra los lobos, o los Cullens. Tú viniste hoy aquí a destruir a un niño inmortal. Y ningún niño inmortal existe. Éste es mi error, y tomo la responsabilidad completa. Pero los Cullens son inocentes, y tú ya no tienes ninguna razón para estar todavía aquí. Lo siento mucho…_ dijo lo último mirándonos a Bella, Nessie y a mí.

Ella se volteó hacia Aro y Cayo y habló… al mismo tiempo que lo supe. Ella no iba a ser perdonada.

_No hay crimen. No hay razón válida para que continúes aquí_

En ese momento vi el resplandor en la mano de Cayo, vi su determinación y vi el miedo reflejado en el rostro de Irina… En un segundo sucedieron varias cosas, un guardia se movió tapando con su capa lo que iba a suceder, Irina mientras vio cómo lentamente, a pesar de que la rapidez fue inmediata, Cayo levantó su mano y dejó caer la daga plateada y roja como la sangre sobre su corazón. El grito agudo rompió el silencio en el claro…

En un segundo Irina cayó al suelo envuelta por lenguas de fuego y sin vida… Cayo miraba con regocijo.

_Ahora ella ha tomado la responsabilidad completa de sus acciones_ dijo mirando nuestras filas delanteras con una sonrisa en los labios.

"Traición es algo que no podemos tolerar… tampoco mentiras…" pensó él.

"¿Qué?!.. oh no, no!... No pudo haberlo hecho!_ bramaba Tanya incrédulamente, su mirada fija en lo que sucedía a un lado de Cayo. El cuerpo sin vida de su hermana.

Vi la ira regurgitar de su interior con furia, como un volcán en erupción, vi la incredulidad en Kate siendo reemplazada por el odio y el deseo de venganza. Vi el momento en que todo se acabaría y la chispa que encendería la batalla en el campo, como ellos querían… no podía dejar que sucediera.

_Deténganlas!_ murmuré al mismo momento en que Tanya daba un paso adelante dispuesta a enfrentarse con lo que tenía a Cayo… moriría al instante, todos moriríamos. Me aferré a su brazo pero no fue suficiente, ella ciegamente avanzó y mi padre en seguida la ancló en su lugar aforrándose a su cintura.

_Es demasiado tarde para ayudarla_ murmuró mi padre mientras forcejeaba con ella _¡No le des lo que quieren!_

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Kate y la lucha que tenía con Emmett… ella había lanzado a Rosalie por el suelo con su descarga eléctrica, Emmett la tenía atrapada… sin embargo ella rodó por el suelo escapándose de los brazos de Emmett y continuó corriendo. Garret fue tras ella y la tomó de las muñecas llevándola al suelo. La lucha era igual… Garret la envolvió en sus brazos inmovilizándola, pero Kate estaba ciega… solo veía un objetivo y estaba a unos metros de ella mirándola con regocijo, Cayo. Para llegar a él haría lo necesario, incluso lanzar descargas eléctricas a quién estuviera deteniéndola para ser liberada una vez más…

Garret puso los ojos en blanco mientras temblaba sobre ella… el dolor atravesaba su mente, su cuerpo y son embargo… mantenía las manos firmes alrededor de Kate.

_Zafrina!_ llamé, ella era quién podía ayudar. En seguida desplegó su poder y tanto Tanya y Kate quedaron ciegas e inmovilizadas.

_Devuélveme mi visión!_ bramó Tanya… Zafrina no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

"Esa amazona!" los pensamientos de Aro me aturdieron, él miraba incrédulo la escena y maravillado a la vez "es increíble… ¿qué le hace? ¿Qué clase de poderes tiene?. La hermana de la traidora, esa… Kate… valla, peculiar don, tan parecido y semejante a los de Jane"

_Si te suelto volverás a golpearme otra vez, Katie?_ la voz risueña de Garret llegó a mi, miré lo que sucedía entre ellos y… no encontraba explicación.

Kate lo estaba golpeando, podía ver su mente trabajando solo para ese propósito, ella mandaba golpes eléctricos uno tras otro hacia el cuerpo de Garret… pero él no se perturbaba. No los recibía… no veía el dolor en sus ojos, no sentía sus pensamientos perturbados…

Sin embargo… sabía quién estaba implicada en ese fenómeno. Vi a Bella desde los ojos de mi hija, vi el esfuerzo en el rostro de mi esposa, la suma concentración… ¿sería posible?... ¿sería en realidad posible que ella estuviera protegiendo a Garret de los ataques de Kate.? Ella ya lo había hecho una vez en la práctica, no tenía porque asombrarme… sin embargo lo hizo, su concentración máxima, su destreza para ubicar justo su escudo contra el cuerpo de Garret, su máxima atención y su ayuda silenciosa. Oh mi Bella… no podía dejar de maravillarme con ella.

Una ráfaga de deseo impetuoso sacudió mi cuerpo como siempre que era testigo de sus habilidades. Traté de concentrarme en la situación allí frente a mis ojos, porque la guardia de los Vulturis estaba preparado para atacar…

"Ese vampiro… es inmune… él combatió el poder de ella… ¿cómo pudo ser capaz? ¿También posee algún poder que no puedo ver?" Aro miraba con incredulidad las acciones de Garret.

_Escúchenme, Tanya, Kate_ dijo mi padre en un susurro intenso _La venganza no les va a ayudar. Irina no querría que ustedes perdieran sus vidas de esta manera. Piensen lo que ustedes están haciendo. Si ustedes los atacan, todos moriremos_

"Oh cielos… duele tanto…" Tanya reflexionó bajando sus hombros y apoyándose en Carlisle que le ofreció consuelo "no tendría que haber sucedido así, ella estaba arrepentida…"

Kate cedió en los brazos de Garret y tanto él como mi padre se concentraron en ayudarlas con palabras de aliento y apoyo. Me sentía mal por ellas, Irina era mi prima, era mi familia… no podía dejar pasar el hecho de que habíamos perdido a alguien que amábamos. Si yo hubiese estado en lugar de Kate y Tanya… simplemente no nadie hubiera sido capaz de detenerme.

Los murmullos de la audiencia que había llevado Aro me distrajeron de mis pensamientos. Ellos miraban con cautela y desaprobación lo que había sucedido frente a sus ojos. Había desconfianza. Nada de lo que habían venido a ver era cierto… sin embargo entendían que una muerte justificada con las palabras que había dicho Cayo antes de doblegar a Irina, no eran ciertas ni válidas. Fue una condena a muerte que ellos no aprobaban, la vampiro había sido ejecutada con injusta razón y solo con el objetivo de alterar los ánimos de nuestras filas.

Aro miró hacia atrás con enojo, de repente tuvo la certeza de que no había sido tan buena idea haber traído una audiencia, porque ahora serían testigos de su falta de tacto e injusticia.

"Increíble… sus testigos no sirvieron para nada… estamos en ventaja!" oí los pensamiento errantes de nuestros testigos, Vladimir de hecho.

Aro se adelantó un paso para tocar el hombro de Cayo, la comunicación de sus mentes fue espontánea.

_Irina ha muerto por su falso testimonio en contra de esta niña_ la excusa estaba clara y las justificaciones eran esas _Quizás debemos volver al tema actual ¿Cayo?_

Cayo se envaró y su rostro se endureció…

"Prosigue con esta farsa hermano… al fin y al cavo ya se te salió de las mano" pensó Cayo con la mejor cara de derrota.

_Renata, Felix, Demetri… acompáñeme_ ordenó Aro caminando hacia delante de sus filas, lejos de Cayo. Los aludidos los siguieron de cerca, casi por delante, Renata siempre tocándolo y los otros a la espera de que algo sucediera.

Estaba dispuesto a utilizar las habilidades tanto de Felix como de Demetri si algunos de nuestros testigos estaba dispuesto a salirse de sus deberes y atentar contra él.

_Sean cuidadosos_ dijo _quisiera hablar con algunos de sus testigos. Procedimiento, ustedes saben…_ hizo un ademán con la mano. Un pensamiento que vino detrás de él me perturbó… uno que precisamente pertenecía a Cayo, imágenes de desmembramientos a falsos testigos, a vampiros que según su ley habían mentido o habían sido llamado para otras cosas más que para atestiguar. Y Aro… él sabía a través de mí, que todos estábamos allí, a excepción de unos cuantos, dispuestos a luchar y defender.

Él pensaba acusarlos de falsos testigos… a nuestros amigos!... nuestros compañeros de arma!...

Silbé entre mis dientes y apreté mis puños en el costado de mi cuerpo. ¡Maldito sean!... era increíble cómo estaban dispuesto a lo que fuera con tal de cumplir su cometido… incluso de acudir a una estrategia tan perversa.

Mi padre me dirigió una mirada y por la expresión de mi rostro lo supo todo en seguida, él mejor que nadie conocía las astucias de los Vulturis, solo esperaba una confirmación.

Mis pensamientos se dirigieron en seguida a aquellos testigos que teníamos y que a simple vista eran débiles de mente, aquellos que vacilaban y que habían dudado de atestiguar… Aro, intuyó quiénes eran y dirigió su mirada rápidamente a Amún.

_Ah!, Amun, mi vecino del mediterráneo!_ la falsa calidez en su voz embaró a Amún y Kebi que lo miraban con cautela, desconfianza… y miedo _Hace tanto tiempo que me has visitado_ Amun estaba inmóvil pero con ansiedad, Kebi como estatua a su lado.

Amún se vio obligado a responder _El tiempo significa poco, nunca noto su paso_ dijo entre dientes.

_Es cierto_ murmuró Aro pensativo _Pero tal vez tú tenías otra razón para permanecer lejos?_

Amún no dijo nada, sin embargo en los pensamientos de Aro flotaba la imagen del joven a su lado… Benjamin.

_Puede ser un terrible desperdicio de tiempo el organizar la llegada de un nuevo miembro. ¡Eso lo sé bien! Estoy agradecido, yo tengo a otros para ocuparse del tedio. Estoy alegre de sus nuevas adiciones, ha encajado bastante bien. Me habría encantado haber sido presentado. Estoy seguro de que entiendes el significado de venir verme pronto…_ murmuró como simplemente estuviera hablando de manera casual con un amigo. Amún tenía la mirada baja y el miedo se veía en la forma de encorvar sus hombros y sus puños al costado de su cuerpo.

_Por supuesto_ dijo finalmente entre dientes. Su mente gritaba todo lo contrario… mientras más lejos estuviera de los Vulturis, él estaría más tranquilo.

_¡Oh bien, ahora todos estamos juntos! ¿No es encantador?_ continuó Aro volteando a ver a todos los testigos. Amún lo miró perplejo.

_Pero la razón de tu presencia aquí no es tan agradable, desafortunadamente.

¿Carlisle te invitó a atestiguar?_ Aro volvió a Amún nuevamente… él vaciló murmurando un "Si" finalmente.

_Y qué viniste a atestiguar para él?_ preguntó con interés Aro.

_He observado a la niña en cuestión. Era casi evidente, inmediatamente que ella no era un niña inmortal_ dijo antes de ser interrumpido por Aro.

_Quizás debemos definir nuestra terminología, ahora parece ser que hay nuevas clasificaciones, pero por niño inmortal, por supuesto que tu entiendes que es un niño humano que fue mordido y transformado por un vampiro_

_Sí, eso es lo que quise decir_ se apresuró Amún.

_¿Qué más observaste sobre la niña?_ continuó Aro.

_Las mismas cosas que seguramente viste en la mente de Edward. Que la niña es su hija biológica. Que ella crece. Que ella aprende_

_Sí, sí…_ apresuró Aro con impaciencia, entonces vi al punto en que deseaba llegar… ¡¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?!... maldición, él deseaba injuriarla a ella ahora, encontrar un hueco… encontrar eso que le permitiera condenarla… _Pero específicamente en tus pocas semanas aquí, ¿qué viste?_

_Que ella crece… rápidamente_ vaciló Amún. Aro continuó con su estrategia.

_¿Y tu crees que le deberíamos permitir vivir?_

Apreté mis puños haciendo crujir los nudillos, oí las protestas en los pensamientos de los demás… tanto testigos como nuestra familia, incluso protestas de los testigos de la otra línea. Los silbidos no se hicieron esperar y solo uno… uno, me impacientó. Caminé volviendo atrás y me detuve a un lado de Bella, ella miraba fijamente a Aro, las líneas de su rostro eran las de una madre enfurecida. Apreté su muñeca tratando de contenerla y trasmitirle que no se rinda ante las provocaciones… vendrían más acusaciones y ella tenía que tratar de resistir.

_No vine a hacer juicios_ murmuró Amún mirando con impaciencia alrededor.

_Solo es tu opinión_ trató Aro de convencerlo.

_No veo ningún peligro en la niña. Ella aprende más de lo que ella crece_ murmuró Amun con voz segura y la frente en alto. Aro asintió pensativo… en su mente consideraba las palabras que Amun había dicho en conjugación con lo que había visto en mi mente sobre mi hija. No tenía manera de enjuiciarla por ahora. Él comenzó a alejarse cuando Amun lo llamó…

_¿Sí amigo?_ preguntó él…

_Di mi testimonio. No tengo no más qué hacer aquí. Mi compañera y yo quisiéramos marcharnos ahora mismo._ Aro le dio una sonrisa que encubría su deseo de volver a verlos… pronto y no cómo amigos.

_Por supuesto. Estoy muy alegre de que hayamos podido charlar por un momento. Y estoy seguro de que nos veremos pronto otra vez._

Amun y Kebi corrieron saliendo del bosque y escondiéndose entre los árboles… sus pensamientos que algún rastreador los siguiera, era lo que más temían. Sabía que no los íbamos a volver a ver en años, tal vez siglos… aún si los buscábamos.

_Hola, estimado Siobhan. Estas tan encantador como siempre_ murmuró entonces Aro deteniéndose frente a Shioban, su guardia lo miraba atento, sus movimientos no habían sido preestablecidos. Renata lo seguía de cerca y Felix y Demetri casi eran su sombra.

Shioban asintió con la cabeza y esperó…

_¿Y tu?_ pregunto._¿Contestaras a mis preguntas de la misma manera que lo hizo Amun?_

_Lo hare_ dijo ella _Solamente quizás agregaría un poco más. Renesmee entiende las limitaciones. Ella no es ningún peligro a los seres humanos, ella se mezcla mejor que nosotros. Ella no plantea ninguna amenaza de nuestra exposición_

_¿Puedes pensar en alguna?_

"Una simple hazaña de esta niña que nos de a conocer…" terminó en su mente.

Un bajo gruñido salió de mi garganta, nuevamente más mentes protestaron en desconfianza de sus palabras… ¿qué trataba de hacer?... solo inclinar la balanza a su favor... no lo lograría.

Miles de posibilidades corrieron por su mente, todas válidas pero improbables… él no conocía a mi hija, ella no haría eso desde ningún punto de vista.

Haciendo conjeturas y plantando la semilla de la duda fue como Aro quería retomar los planes originales… adueñarse de Renesmee y aprovechar sus habilidades o matarnos a todos en el proceso.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	44. Nuestro final

**Nuestro final**

* * *

Desde que Aro insinuó con sus pensamientos, los peligros que la supervivencia de mi hija implicaría, todos reaccionamos de igual manera.

Él deseaba encontrar a toda costa una excusa para justificar sus acciones, lo había intentado de todas maneras posibles, claro que ahora lo hacía con segundas intenciones… tenerla en su poder, en su mente no había nada que ansiara más.

Mi bajo y gutural gruñido fue lo que alertó a los demás, fue pronto inevitable una reacción en cadena. Renata extendió sus manos instintivamente protectoramente hacia su amo, al mismo tiempo Garrett soltó a Kate, que parecía contenida, para dar un paso hacia delante de manera protectora.

_Creo que no te sigo_ logró contestar Shioban, que hasta ahora había sido la testigo en turno para someterse a la inquisición de Aro. Este se deslizó hacia atrás un paso al ver las reacciones de nuestro grupo, ahora tenía a Renata casi encima de él y a Felix y Demetri a centímetro de sus costados.

_No hay ley quebrantada_ murmuró Aro de manera conciliadora _Ninguna ley quebrada_ repitió _Sin embargo, ¿entonces significa que no hay peligro? No._ Él sacudió su cabeza suavemente._ eso es un problema aparte_

"Mentira! Utiliza el recurso del miedo entre sus testigos, el temor a la niña para fundamentar sus intenciones" oí el claro grito de ira e impotencia en la cabeza de Maggie detrás de nuestras filas.

Pude ver cómo era usual en Aro, dos corrientes de pensamientos, uno más fuerte que el otro, como si tratara de encubrir un pensamiento con otor… cubrirlos de mí. Él pensaba mayormente en los posibles peligros que mi niña causaba y me tuve que esforzar para saber lo que pretendía en realidad. Él caminaba mientras pensaba con un puño apoyado en su mentón y sus ojos estrechos, caminaba cada vez más de su guardia… él también estaba dispuesto a dar una orden, una orden que no pude ver con claridad en su cabeza… pero que pareció obvia. Tuve que luchar con el deseo de abandonar mi posición e ir a su alcance, tuve que luchar contra el grito en mi garganta… empuñé mis manos y esperé, por más que lo único que ansiaba hacer era voltear a Bella y prevenirla.

_Ella es única… completamente, imposiblemente única. Sería un desperdicio destruir algo tan encantador, especialmente cuando podríamos aprender tanto de ella…_ Él suspiró con fingido agotamiento _Pero hay peligro, peligro que no pueden ser ignorado simplemente_

El prado se mantuvo en silencio, no para mí… si para él, que parecía meditar en silencio. A mi alrededor habían diversos flujos de pensamientos, estaban los que prestaban atención a cada movimiento y palabra de él y aquellos que miraban el bosque con anhelo… algunos que no deseaban estar allí, la mayoría ubicados del otro lado del campo.

_Que irónico es que cuanto mayor son los avances de los seres humanos, mayor es su fe en la ciencia y tienen mayor control del planeta, estamos más dejos de ser descubiertos. Sin embargo, nos hemos tornado más desinhibidos gracias a su incredulidad en lo sobrenatural. Ellos se han vuelto lo suficientemente fuertes gracias sus tecnologías que, si así lo desean, pueden en realidad representar una amenaza para nosotros, incluso destruir algunos de nosotros_ lentamente a medida que avanzaba con su discurso, fue quedando cada vez más cerca de su defensa, de su lugar inicial antes de acercarse a nosotros.

_Por miles y miles de años, nuestro secreto ha sido más una cuestión de conveniencia, de la facilidad, que de la seguridad real. Este último siglo crudo, enojado ha dado a luz a las armas de tal energía que ponen en peligro incluso a inmortales. Ahora nuestro estado como mero mito en verdad nos protege contra estas criaturas débiles que buscamos_ su mirada recorrió las filas de ambos lados que colmaban el prado, pero se detuvo en mi hija _Esta niña asombrosa_ él levantó su mano como para posarla en el hombro de mi niña a pesar de que ella se encontraba en brazos de Bella a más de 30 mts, _si pudiéramos saber su potencial—Se con absoluta certeza que ella podría seguir siempre cubierta dentro de la oscuridad que nos protege. ¡Pero no sabemos nada de lo que ella hará! Sus propios padres son inundados por el miedo sobre su futuro. No podemos saber que es lo que será cuando ella crezca._

Él estaba llevando a cabo esa demostración como si fuera un gran abogado litigante que pretende hacer verdad sus palabras… no eran verdad. Si, nos habíamos encontrado en una situación de incertidumbre en un principio, no sabíamos lo que Renesmee era con seguridad y mucho menos de lo que era capaz. Pero ella creció, ella adquirió conocimientos a lo largo de su corta vida, conocimientos que la formaron con valores firmes en cuanto al respeto de la vida humana, respeto también hacia las distintas especies que la rodeaban, los lobos y los vampiros… mi hija no era un monstruo, ella sabía muy bien la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, aún en su aislamiento, su maravillosa familia y amigos se encargaron de que ella lo supiera. ¿Quién era Aro para venir a demostrar lo contrario?... solo alguien que lucharía por tenerla…

_Solamente el saber es seguro. Solamente el saber es tolerable. Lo desconocido es… una vulnerabilidad_

Caius sonrió ampliamente al comprender qué juego estaba jugando su hermano,

_Estas dejando ver tu propio juego Aro_ replicó mi padre con suma tristeza, pena que el antiguo no se merecía.

_Paz amigo, no seamos precipitados…_ murmuró con una mirada amable, hubiese creído que genuina si no hubiese pensado en dejar a mi padre en último lugar en la pelea… un poco de su benevolencia. _miremos esto de cada lado_

Una fuerte determinación percibí de nuestro lado, una decisión tomada a la luz de los últimos acontecimientos. Garret dio un paso adelante sosteniendo la mano de Kate todo el tiempo y respiró para hablar,

_¿Puedo ofrecer uno a nuestra consideración?_ podía decir que Garrett se mostraba valiente, confrontador y avasallante, pero por dentro temía que sus palabras y su defensa, fueran mal recibidas y perjudicaran nuestra posición.

_Nómada_ dijo Aro asintiendo al vampiro. Garrett alzó los hombros y enderezó la espalda recta, estaba determinado a hablar… y a decir en su defensa, que no era el único allí que, a pesar de su situación nómada y andariega, que podía servir como testigo. Muchos más, como él… habían visto muchas cosas en su camino, cosas que comparándolas con mi hija, eran las que merecían ser juzgada.

_ Vine aquí por la petición de Carlisle, como los otros, a atestiguar_ dijo con voz fuerte y clara. _ Con lo que respecta a la niña, que es ciertamente innecesario. Todos vemos lo que ella es. _Permanecí para ver algo más. Ustedes_ Él apunto su dedo hacia los vampiros _Conozco a dos de ustedes , Makenna, Charles, y pude ver que muchos de ustedes son también andariegos, vagabundos como yo.

No responden a nadie, piensen cuidadosamente en lo que les digo ahora._ respiró nuevamente a pesar de que no lo necesitaba… su discurso iba a perdurar. _Estos ancianos no vinieron aquí para impartir justicia como les dijeron. Sospechamos eso y ahora se ha probado. Vinieron, engañando, pero con una excusa válida para su acción. Sean testigos ahora como inventan excusas débiles para continuar su misión verdadera. Sean testigos de cómo luchan para encontrar una justificación para su propósito verdadero, de destruir a esta familia…_ señaló con su mano a mi padre, Tanya y a nosotros detrás.

Ahora podía entender su preocupación, era válida. Garrett era un vampiro arrojado y con suficiente valor como para enfrentarlos, los testigos eran suficiente y confiaba en sus iguales, nómadas como él que no respondían a nadie, ni siquiera a los Vulturis y era la ventaja que él estaba buscando. Makkenna y Charles eran sus iguales… era a ellos y a los que se creían con suficiente suficiencia como para considerarse independientes… a ellos les hablaba.

_Los Volturi vinieron a borrar lo que perciben como la competencia. Quizás, como yo, ustedes miran los ojos de oro de este clan y se maravillan. Son difíciles de entender, es verdad. Pero los viejos miran y ven algo más detrás de su opción extraña. Ellos ven poder._ Garrett respiró…

"Después de tanto tiempo, ningún vampiro a sabido vernos con total claridad… que lástima que no aprecia su propia vida al decir todas estas cosas… " los pensamientos de Aro eran claros, no le gustó nada ser juzgado de la misma manera que él nos estaba juzgando a nosotros.

"Oh vamos… no vine aquí para ser medido por una vara que este nómada se atribuye… he venido aquí a resolver lo que creemos justo, temo que Aro se está dejando llevar por su intento de negociación…" Cayo estaba hastiado, él quería terminar con esto y miraba a Garreett como si en cuanto terminara de hablar, fuera capaz de mandar la entera guardia Volturi a su caza.

Marco observaba a nuestros testigos con aburrimiento y casi despectivamente, como si ellos no valieran la pena.

_He observado los enlaces dentro de esta familia_ continuó Garrett _ he dicho familia y no aquelarre. Estos extraños de ojos dorados niegan su propia naturaleza. Pero a caso han encontrado algo que vale aún más la pena, tal vez, que la mera satisfacción del deseo? Los he estudiado a ellos en mi poco tiempo aquí, y me parece que este intrínseco e intenso vinculo familiar, es el carácter pacífico de esta vida de sacrificio. No hay agresión aquí como todos vimos en los grandes aquelarres meridionales que crecieron y disminuyeron tan rápidamente en sus peleas salvajes. No hay pensamiento para la dominación. Y Aro y lo sabe mejor que yo_

Tenía tanta razón…

"Iluso… tanta palabra sin objetivo alguno más que ganarse un lugar en nuestra lista de rebeldes. Habla de independencia y moral… cuando él mismo apoya este espectáculo, como si él no estuviera respondiendo a las ordenes y voluntad de Carlisle. Iluso…" las palabras de Garrett parecían inútiles para cambiar la manera de pensar de Aro… no servían, pero lo desubicaban y lo satisfacían de igual manera.

_Carlisle nos aseguró a todos nosotros, cuando el nos llamo para que viniéramos, que no nos llamaba aquí a luchar. Estos testigos_ dijo señalando a Siobhan y Liam _estuvieron de acuerdo a testificar, para frenar el avance de los Vulturi con su presencia y así Carlisle tuviera una oportunidad de presentar su caso_

Garrett frunció el entrecejo y miró a los testigos de los Vulturis, sabiendo bien que ellos no habían sido llamados para luchar tampoco, sino para atestiguar como nuestros testigos… ¿atestiguar qué? ¿el catastrófico error al confundir a Renesmee con un monstruo por haber obtenido poca información? No… a atestiguar su fracaso, el fracaso de quienes se supone que son los impartidores de justicia de nuestra especie. A quien nos subestimó y subestimó a mi niña, subestimó a nuestros amigos y restó importancia a un clan que como Garrett dijo, era más que un simple aquelarre salvaje… era una familia.

Subestimaciones que lo llevaron a una humillación pública, ante sus propios testigos y los nuestros…

_ Pero algunos de nosotros nos preguntamos…_ su mirada de repente destellando en la cara de Eleazar _ si Carlisle teniendo la verdad de su lado sería suficiente para detener su llamada justicia. ¿Los Vulturis están aquí para proteger nuestro secreto o para proteger su propio poder? ¿Vienen ellos a detener la creación de un ilegal o una forma de vida? ¿Podrían estar satisfechos cuando vieran que el peligro no fue más que un mal entendido? ¿O seguir con su cuestión sin la excusa de la justicia?_ Bien… podría haberme puesto a aplaudir allí mismo, pero hubiese sido una provocación. _tenemos las respuestas a todas estas preguntas, las hemos escuchado en las mentiras de Aro. Tenemos alguien con el don de saber la certeza en sus palabras y en la sonrisa ávida de Cayo. Su guardia es solo un arma sin sentido, una herramienta para sus amos en busca de la dominación.

Una ola de agitación en la mente de los miembros de la guardia llegó hasta mí, Garrett había plantado la semilla de la duda en sus mentes, él había puesto en duda la superioridad de sus Señores y había retado, aún sin saberlo, a los vampiros que estaban bajo su mando…

_Así que ahora hay mas preguntas_ prosiguió Garrett _preguntas que ustedes debe responder. ¿Quien los manda a ustedes, nómadas? ¿Responden a la voluntad de otros que no se a la de ustedes mismos? ¿Son libres de elegir su propio camino, o la voluntad de los Vulturi debe decidir como vivirán ustedes ahora?_ su voz potente mantenía los oídos de todos en el prado atentos a él, Garrett tenía una buena calidad de argumentación _Yo vine a atestiguar. Y me quedaré a luchar. Los Vulturi no les importa la muerte de un niño. Buscan la muerte de nuestro libre albedrío_

El giró luego de terminar de hablar, para hacer frente a los ancianos _Así que, no vamos a escuchar mas argumentos de sus mentiras, sean honestos con sus intenciones así como nosotros somos con las nuestras. Vamos a luchar por nuestra voluntad, ataquen o no ataquen ustedes. Elijan ahora y deje que estos testigos vean la verdadera cuestión debatida_

El prado quedó en silencio, la voz demandante de Garrett había tenido el efecto que él esperaba y el que nosotros no. Me dediqué a tener un punto de vista de cada uno dejándome llevar por sus pensamientos. El que más me llamaba, el que más gritaba con desesperación, era el pensamiento de Aro… él contenía ira, desprecio e incredulidad. Sin embargo… a pesar de todo ese discurso, Makkenna y Charles no se dieron a conocer. Ellos miraban a su alrededor como si quisieran fundirse en la tierra… no los culpaba. Su deseo era poder esconderse si la cosa se ponía fea,

_Ustedes pueden considerar unirse a nosotros._ Garrett vio el efecto poderoso que tuvieron sus palabras, lo notó y por lo tanto aprovechó ese efecto para tirar un bocadillo más. _Si ustedes piensan que los Vulturi los dejaran vivir para que cuenten esta historia, ustedes están equivocados. Nosotros tal vez destruyamos a todos_ él se encogió de hombros _Pero entonces, tal vez no. Tal vez estamos de pie en igualdad de condiciones más de lo que ellos saben. Pero entonces, tal vez los Vulturi han cumplido su meta y les aseguro que si ellos caen ustedes también lo harán_

Garrett terminó su discurso con satisfacción, gritando por dentro de placer por la incertidumbre que había dejado en los rostros de los que lo habían escuchado. Él volvió a su lugar junto a Kate y pude ver la admiración de ella hacia él.

_Bonito discurso, mi amigo revolucionario_ Garrett tomó posición de ataque y pude sentir la tensión de su cuerpo y la incredulidad en su mente,

_¿Revolucionario?_ El gruñó _¿Contra quién soy yo un revolucionario? ¿Eres mi rey? ¿Desea que lo llame maestro, también, como toda su sicofánatica guardia?_

"Wuoa… tiene las pelotas bien puestas! Tendré que recordarlo, si salimos de esta…" capté los pensamientos de Emmett que miraba a Aro con una sonrisa de satisfacción. El antiguo no podía creer la osadía del nómada, aunque parecía percibir más de él, de lo que alguno pudo, con solo escuchar sus palabras.

_Paz, Garrett_ dijo Aro tolerantemente _Yo solo me refería al momento de su nacimiento. Aun un patriota, veo_

_Vamos a preguntar a nuestros testigos_ Aro sugirió _Vamos a escuchar sus pensamientos antes de tomar nuestra decisión. Díganos, amigos_ murmuró el casualmente mientras nos daba la espalda y enfrentaba a sus testigos… utilizando muy bien sus palabras _¿Qué piensan ustedes de todo esto? Yo puedo asegurar que esta niña no es lo que temen. ¿Tomaremos el riesgo y dejaremos a la niña vivir? ¿Pondremos nuestro mundo en peligro para preservar su familia intacta? ¿O tiene razón el impetuoso Garrett y se unirán ustedes a ellos en una lucha en contra de nuestra repentina búsqueda de dominio?_

"Nos dice esto como si nos diera a elegir…" pensó alguien cercano al linde del bosque,

"Esto no es lo que nos había dicho que sucedería…" pensó otro…

"Quizá tiene razón, aunque la niña parece tan inofensiva…"

"El nómada tiene razón… ellos solo se sienten amenazados…"

Diferentes corrientes de pensamientos llegaron a mí, entre ellos los de una mujer que temía… temía por ella y su compañero,

"¿Esto es todo?... ¿si estamos en contra de ellos nos perseguirán?... ¿esto es todo lo que nos queda por haber participado?... nunca debimos haberlo hecho…"

Esa misma vampira que tan tristemente había descubierto su destino, miró a su compañero y tuvo el valor de hablar…

_¿No tenemos más alternativa?_ miró con ira a Aro, ira mezclada con resignación… _¿con ustedes o en su contra?_

_Por supuesto que no, encantadora Makenna_ dijo Aro con incredulidad y como si se hubiese sentido ofendido, le hubiese creído si no hubiese visto en el fondo de su mente el deseo de tratar con ellos más tarde _Se pueden ir en paz por supuesto, como lo hizo Amun, incluso sino esta de acuerdo con la decisión del consejo_

Makkenna miró una vez más a su compañero… ambos querían salir de allí, ambos se dejaron llevar solo para ser testigos, no para luchar…

_No hemos venido aquí a luchar_ dijo con resignación. Temía… el miedo en su mente era casi contagiosa, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo… oh cielos, tanto se había dado vuelta en tan poco tiempo, primero Garrett y luego ella… tanto a nuestro favor en tan solo unos minutos… _hemos venido aquí para ser testigos y nuestro veredicto es que la familia es inocente. Todo lo que pretende Garrett es la verdad_

_Ah_ dijo Aro con fingida tristeza _siento que nos vean de esa manera, pero esta es nuestra naturaleza de trabajo_

_No es lo que veo, pero es lo que siento_ Makenna hablaba con los nervios vibrando en su voz, miró a Garret y en su cabeza le dio la razón… _Garrett dijo que tenían manera de enterarse de que mentían, yo también, se cuando veo la verdad y cuando no_

"¿En serio?... interesante…." Pensó Aro mirándola con nuevos ojos, aunque la incredulidad flotaba en su cabeza "creo que podemos ganar más de lo que venimos a buscar"

_No nos temas, amigo Charles. No dudes que el patriota cree en verdad lo que el dice _ dijo el antiguo cuando Charles temió por su compañera. Tomó su mano y se mantuvieron a la espera de las decisiones de Aro, estaban totalmente arrepentidos de haber venido.

_Ese es nuestro testimonio_ dijo Makenna. _Ahora nos vamos_

En el momento en que ellos rompieron sus filas para caminar lentamente hacia atrás para luego desaparecer en el bosque, tres más de los testigos hicieron lo mismo, sus pensamientos llenos de dudas, llenos de miedo…

"Seremos perseguidos cuando esto acabe… tienen a Demetri…" pensó un vampiro alto que estaba ubicado junto a donde habían estado Makkenna y Charles, sus ojos escaneaban el bosque decidiendo la dirección a la que correr…

"Esto sucede por defender causas que no nos involucran… pero eran los Vulturis ¿Qué podíamos hacer al respecto?..." pensó una vampira que miraba a los demás casi con desesperación, a la espera de que muchos antes de ellas tuvieran el valor de uír antes de hacerlo ella también… "al menos no seré la única que moriré"

Nos exceden en número, los subestimamos_ dijo. _No podemos contar con ninguna ayuda del exterior. ¿Debemos dejar esta cuestión sin resolver solo para salvarnos?_

La pregunta oportuna en el momento oportuno, a su guardia y para que todos la escucháramos y supiéramos qué tan intrépidos eran los hombres que lucharían en su grupo…

_No amo…_ susurraron ellos al unísono, aunque sus mentes tenían ciertas dudas. Sus ojos puestos en los licántropos y en los vampiros que estábamos al frente, algunos conocían nuestros dotes y otros especulaban… pero todos sabían que si estábamos en frente era porque podíamos ser los primeros en detenerlos.

_¿La protección de nuestro mundo tal vez vale la pérdida de algunos de nosotros?_ insistió Aro… la respuesta ya la sabía, era la que él esperaba de los que le temían.

_Si_ contestaron casi en un susurro… _No tenemos miedo_

_Hermanos_ dijo Aro dirigiéndose a sus hermanos _Hay mucho que considerar aquí_

_Aconséjanos_ dijo Cayo con impaciencia, él deseaba esa lucha tan esperada, confiaba en sus recursos… confiaba en nuestras debilidades.

_Aconséjanos_ repitió Marco desinteresadamente, aunque sus ojos siempre estaban puestos en mi hija.

Ellos tomaron sus manos formando un triangulo perfecto y agacharon sus cabezas. Sus mentes entrelazadas, discutiendo lo que tenían que hacer con nosotros, como si fueramos un lote podrido que debían desidir sacrificar o reservar. La voz cantante era la de Aro por supuesto, porque sus hermanos exponían sus pensamientos pero él solo escuchaba… ninguno más tenía el don…

"Esa niña… no me fío de ella, no me fío de los lobos… sabes lo que hicieron en épocas pasadas y aunque estos sean distintos, son lobos al fin…" los pensamientos de Cayo susurraban en mi mente, los de Marco…

"Vinimos a impartir una justicia que al parecer no nos toca juzgar… ¿por qué estamos aquí?... ¿a beneficio de qué? ¿Morir?..."

"Ellos esperan una lucha, una lucha desigual… varios nos han dejado… desagradecidos… muchos piensan hacerlo… ¿la guardia es suficiente? Ellos han sido entrenados..."

En el momento en que él pensó en eso, un par más de sus testigos salieron por la orilla del bosque y comenzaron a correr… casi silenciosamente, aunque en sus mentes suplicaban que no fueran encontrados y que tuvieran la oportunidad de correr lejos antes de que salgan en su búsqueda…

_¿Recuerdas lo que le dije?_ oí a Bella susurrar detrás de mí. Sentí el aroma… ese aroma salado que solo pocas veces sentí y que en ese prado me llenaba de temor, de angustia y pánico irracional… oh dios… las lágrimas de mi hija.

_Te amo_ volteé en cuanto escuché la voz quebrada de mi niña… ella miraba a su madre con amor, ella tocaba su cara tratando de trasmitir en imágenes que si recordaba lo que le había dicho.

Y lo vi…

La vi correr en el lomo de Jacob, lejos…

Oh dios…

_Yo también te amo_ murmuró mi Bella, sus ojos topacios llenos de una infinita amargura que no me gustó que estuviera allí. El dolor… oh cielos, el dolor era casi perceptible para mí, no necesitaba a Jassper para sentirlo. Era como si un cable de acero estuviera tirando de mi pecho a punto de romperse, la separación… _más que mi propia vida_

"¿Qué es lo que dice?... ¿Por qué palabras de despedida?... que carajo Cullen!..." los pensamientos de Jacob no tenían respuesta, no más que el dolor que yo pudiera trasmitirle, porque me sentía morir… estaba por perder todo lo que había ganado en una fracción de tiempo en el espacio… así, sin más…

Bella acarició el lomo de Jacob y estiró sus pies para ponerse de puntilla y hablarle al oído casi inaudiblemente,

_Espera hasta que se distraigan totalmente, después huye con ella. Aléjate tan lejos de este lugar como te sea posible.

Cuando hayas ido tan lejos como puedas a pie, ella tiene lo que necesitan para ir por aire._

Oh dios…

Ella tenía todo preparado!... ella lo sabía de antemano, ¿cómo pudo ocultarlo de mí?... ¿cómo no me lo pudo confiar?... sin darme la oportunidad de despedirme de mi hija, sin abrazar por ultima vez a mi familia. Si estaba tan segura de que esto iba a suceder ¿Por qué no me dio una simple pista para planear esto juntos?...

Me acerqué a ella incrédulo, casi perdiendo la razón… oh dios… era cierto, iba a perder a mi familia, mi hija… mi esposa…

Renesmee alzó sus brazos y la tomé en los míos, la fundí en mí rodeándola casi con abrumadora desesperación.

"Jaiki me cuidara, estaremos juntos papi… te amo tanto… tanto…" los pensamientos de mi hija se reflejaban en los sollozos de dolor que ahogaba en mi cuello.

Oh dios, cuanto la amaba!

Miré a Bella sobre su hombro… mi dolor desgarrador reflejado en sus ojos…

_¿Esto es lo que escondiste de mí?_ pregunté en un hilo de voz… maldición!...

_De aro_ dijo ella. Oh cielos… y yo comportándome como un idiota posesivo inseguro!... ¿qué diablos había pasado por mi mente? Ella estaba haciendo lo que nunca hubiese pensado hacer, ella actuó llevada por sus instintos de madre!...

Quería con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón muerto, desgarrar mi pecho de la culpa…

_¿Alice?_ pregunté cuando fui retrocediendo en mi mente en todas las cosas que Bella había hecho… lo primero que me olió mal… la quema del libro en nuestra chimenea, su negación a hablar de eso…

Ella asintió…

Mi hermana por supuesto… ella había sido el primer contacto ¿Cuáles eran los demás? Ella le había dado algo tan preciado aún después de huir… ella le había dejado una esperanza para nuestra hija. Oh Alice…

Podía llegar a ser un vampiro centenario con múltiples virtudes, podía desgarrar la garganta de cientos de hombres que pecaron por la tierra, podía luchar mano a mano con gigantes licántropos, podía enamorar a la mujer más perfecta de esta tierra… hacerla mía y lograr que me quisiera como yo la quería, cada noche, cada día… pero algo no podía hacer. Quebrar el lazo de acero que me mantenía unido a mi hija, algo que a duras penas podía concebir hacer… dolía tanto. Prefería el abrazo de las llamas que esta separación.

Me separé de Renesmee y besé su frente elevando una plegaria al cielo para que si había un dios, considerara escucharla… ella era tan solo una niña a pesar de las circunstancias por dios santo. Besé cada mejilla mojada por las lágrimas y tragué el nudo en mi garganta para tener las fuerzas necesarias de caminar hacia Jake y colocarla con seguridad en su lomo.

"Tengo que hacer esto… Bella, Edward, la cuidaré con mi vida… la veré crecer, la amaré, la respetaré sobre todas las cosas… pero dolerá verla separase de ustedes" los pensamientos de Jacob eran la agonía misma, podía ver las lagrimas en sus ojos, el dolor, la incertidumbre, la valentía…

_Tu eres el único a quien nosotros le podemos confiar a Renesmee_ le murmuró Bella con el dolor estrangulando su voz _Si no la amaras tanto, yo nunca podría hacer esto, se que puedes protegerla, Jacob_

La agonía de Jake era tan palpable que pude sentir su amor entrañable, amor por Renesmee, por Bella… por mí…

Él apoyó su cabeza enorme en el hombro de Bella y gimoteó con dolor,

"Si el destino me da la oportunidad, espero volver a verlos, espero que todo salga bien… esto no puede terminar así, no puede terminar así…"

_Yo se_ susurró Bella como si pudiera oír lo que su amigo le decía _También te quiero Jake, tu siempre serás mi mejor amigo_

Cuando mi amor levantó su cabeza me acerqué a mi amigo, mi compañero de armas y aliado… y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro para hablarle al oído…

_Adiós Jacob, mi hermano…. mi hijo_ susurré con el dolor palpable en mi voz. A pesar de todo, el destino quiso que nuestras vidas estuvieran entrelazadas, él se llevaba a mi hija… pero sin duda había ganado un hijo en mi camino.

"La cuidaré con mi vida Edward, la cuidaré con todo lo que soy…"

Sabía que sería así… no me cabía ni la menor duda.

_Entonces ¿no hay esperanza?_ la voz de mi padre se abrió camino por mi bruma de dolor, había dejado de prestar atención a las mentes de todo el lugar en cuanto tuve la realización de que estaba cerca de perder lo más preciado de mi existencia.

_Siempre hay esperanza_ contestó Bella en voz baja. _solo conozco mi propio destino_ ella me miró. Alcé mi mano para tomar la suya, si había un final, lo enfrentaríamos juntos...

Mi destino es el tuyo mi amor… te seguiré donde me lleves… donde tú vayas.

Ella era mi destino…

"Los amo hijos míos… los amo y lo haré siempre aún luego de esto pase lo que pase" pensó agónicamente Esme cuando pasó a nuestro lado para situarse junto a Carlisle tomados de la mano. Sus sollozos se mezclaban con los de mi hija y otros más.

Tuve que ser testigo de las despedidas de los demás, palabras de amor y aliento que había escuchado por décadas de la boca de mi familia, esta vez podía decírselas a alguien, mi Bella… aunque entre ella y yo no hacían falta palabras, iríamos a un mismo lugar. O cielos… no iba a dejar que me la quitaran también, ella se quedaba a mi lado.

Sentí los pensamientos de Alec frente a mí, estaba preparado para atacar. Me aferré con fuerza a la mano de mi esposa, de mi pilar, mi todo… y en el momento en que Alec atacó ella habló,

_Prepárense, está a punto de comenzar_

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
